A Fine Vacation
by WETSU
Summary: 4 college friends are caught in a strange storm. When it ends, they are in the middle of WWI. They struggle to adapt and as well as figure out how to get back home. Along the way, they learn the meaning of friendship and love. Not your usual time story.
1. Tornados in Holland?

"Hey, stand closer you two if you want to be in the picture," yelled Edie. Motioning with her hand, her three friends, Molly, Katie, and Joanie stood side by side with their arms wrapped around each other. Edie ran over to join her friends just in time. The results was a great picture of four college friends in Nuenen, Holland. It was September and they were on the early legs of their European tour.

"Vincent Van Gogh was born here," announced Molly. She majored in art. Thanks to her, they had been through practically every art museum in Amsterdam. They howled their way through the red light district. The open display of prostitutes sitting in windows blew their minds. Edie summed it up best when she said the whole scene gave new meaning to the term window dressing.

"Remarkable," said Edie. They all met in an Art History Class at the University of Virginia. Edie was an American History Major, Joanie specialized in European History, and Katie started out in nursing before switching to Psychology. The plan was to spend a year in Europe. Then they would go their separate ways to start graduate school across the country. For Edie, a Rhodes scholarship awaited her in Oxford. Hostel living made their money stretch further. Sometimes just for fun they buskered in the streets by singing old folk slngs. They added this to their kitty when they wanted to splurge on a three or four star restaurant, which was rare, but it gave them the excuse to dress up.

"Hey, what's with the wind," said Joanie as she spat out some dirt.

"I have no idea, but let's play it safe and go down to that drain. They hopped down into a ditch and made their way deep inside the bricked drain. I have never heard of tornadoes in Holland," said Edie.

"Me neither, but they did have one in England not too long ago," said Joanie.

"I tell you hanging with history majors is liking being with a walking trivia pursuit game," said Molly.

"Ah, you love it," said Joanie. "Jesus, this is some storm. It makes my ears ring." She stuck her fingers in her ears and grimaced in pain.

"Mine too," said Edie. "Ow, God Almighty." Soon all the girls were moaning. "There must be a drop in the barometric pressure."

"You think? Move further inside you guys," said Joanie." They all slid over until they were about in the middle of the drain. "I think it's passing directly overhead. My God, look at it outside. Edie leaned forward and could see the area directly outside of the drain. The dark sky seem to blur in front of her. Bolts of purplish lightening hit directly in front of them. They all screamed out loud. Soon the pain in their heads became too much, and the four friends passed out.

When Edie came too, she immediately checked her friends, who woke up just as dazed as she was. "I wonder what time it is," said Joanie. "Shit, my watch died."

"Mine too," said, Molly.

Edie pulled out her grandfather's pocket watch. It was still working. "This is weird. It's obviously light outside, but my watch says 3:00. It was almost 7:00 in the evening when we took the picture."

"Yeah, said, Katie. She stuck her head out of the drain. "This part of town doesn't look the same either."

Edie scrambled past her. It was the same area, but the buildings looked older and damaged. Then she saw something that almost made her wet her pants. "Get back in and stay quiet."

"What is it," whispered Joanie?

Edie hand signaled for her to come and look. Joanie traded places with Katie and followed Edie's finger. "Holy shit! Those dudes look like German soldiers from World War II."

Edie nodded. She didn't scare easily, but this was terrifying. Her thoughts raced. _Maybe they stumbled onto some sort of neoNazi campground, but wait the Dutch people would never allow anything like this._ Pulling herself together, she shifted her weight and made her way to the other side of the tunnel. Pulling her binoculars from her backpack, she looked out the other side of the drain and saw what looked like a well-hidden Panzer. _Whatever is going on, we are so fucked,_ she thought. Looking up she saw a machine gun unit in the top of one of the windows. _Dear God, help us. _Edie motioned for Joanie to look in the direction of the Panzer. The astonished look on Joanie's face verfied that it was indeed a German tank.

Joanie whispered, "What are we going to tell those two?" She nodded back to Molly and Katie, who realized that something was up. The latter looked at Edie with eyes that asked what gives. Before Edie could reply, they heard shelling overhead, which was followed by the sound of men moving around them and soon the shooting started.

Molly screamed and Joanie and Edie crawled back to her and Katie. "I'm not sure what is going on, but to be perfectly honest with you if I didn't know better, I would swear we are in World War II," said Edie.

"Let me smell your breath Edie because you are either drunk or stoned from eating one of those hashish brownies," said Katie.

"She's not kidding. I saw them too," said Joanie. Suddenly a soldier in an American uniform fell dead right in front of them.

"Grab his weapons," shouted Edie. The girls took his helmet too. "What the hell, are going to we do," screamed Joanie?

"Figure out how to get out of here without getting killed, sounds like a really good idea to me," yelled back Edie. She stuck her head and saw a German sniper putting the bead on an American soldier. Having been through a weapons museum, Edie tried to recall how to use the M1 in hands. Suddenly it came back to her, she checked the magazine, it was fully loaded, and she was a good skeet shooter so she hoped her aim was true. The rifle had a helluva of recoil, but she got the sniper. Some Sergeant saw what happened and ran over and yelled at her to get out of the hole. Molly and Katie screamed when he approached. "Get the fuck outta, what the hell."

"Don't shoot. We are Americans," said Edie.

"What the hell are you doing here," he yelled?

"Like we know," said Joanie. "We took shelter from a storm and woke up to find all hell breaking loose."

"Christ, stay here. I will come back for you." He made his way back to where Edie was, but she stopped him and motioned two over the hedge. "Thanks sweetie." The Sergeant tossed a grenade in that direction. They heard the two Germans scream. Edie provided covering fire, and and the Sergeant headed straight for his men. Meanwhile Joanie went to the other end and dragged in two helmets and a Tommy gun that she pulled off of two dead GIs.

"Edie, how do you fire this thing?" Crawling down the other end, she gave Joanie some instructions and headed back down the other side. True to his word, the Sergeant came back and told them to follow him that they were retreating.

Picking up one of the helmets, Edie gave it to Molly and Joanie put the extra one she got on Katie's head. They made their way down some ditch with hedgerows and tried not to trip over the dead soldiers.

"Jesus, Bill this is no time to pick up dames," yelled some Lieutenant.

"They are Americans and that one," pointing at Edie, "saved my ass. "We gotta get them outta here."

"All right go ladies, go." The four friends didn't need to be told twice and took off. They ran past the big Lieutenant, a Corporal and a medic.

"What the hell," said the Corporal? Looking back, he saw his friend the Lieutenant had been hit. Realizing no one was behind them anymore; Edie turned around and saw the medic bent over the Lieutenant. She ran back to see what she could do and her three friends soon followed her.

"Malarkey get these women out of here," he yelled. "Leave me for the Germans."

"We'll carry you," said the Medic.

"I weigh more than all of you put together."

"Go find something to use as a stretcher," said Edie. The Corporal and his buddy went off and soon came back not only with a barn door but also with the Sergeant who had first discovered them.

"What the hell are you ladies still doing here?"

"Providing covering fire," said Joanie as she picked off two Kraut soldiers.

"Everyone is a wise ass today. What's your name kid?"

"She is not a kid or a sweetie. We are twenty-two year old women and graduates of the University of Virginia. Now let's get the hell out of here," yelled Edie.

The Sergeant was struck dumb for a moment, but realized that it was more important to help the Lieutenant.

"Ready, Buck?"

"Move out."

Edie pushed, dragged and bullied Molly and Katie while Joanie turned around to provide covering fire. They soon found themselves running along the side of a main road. Some tall officer was yelling at everyone to hurry it up. When they ran past him, he looked rather surprised to see four women in blue jeans carrying unusual backpacks. Suddenly a ricochet hit his friend Nix. This caused the woman carrying an M-1 to fire back in the direction of the enemy. "Get back," he screamed.

"Your mama," she yelled back over her shoulder.

"My what?"

Edie had no idea why she said that, but she was running on pure adrenaline now. "I am so sorry. I am just really pumped up." She took off running before he could respond.

Molly and Katie were crying and asking what was happening, and what were they going to do. This centered Edie and she tried to calm her friends. "I don't know, but the only thing we can do is get out of here. Come on." They started running past the trucks, when the Sergeant from the ditch stopped them and made them get on the truck with him.

"Where the hell do you think you were running too if you don't mind my asking?" He opened a pack of cigarettes and offerred one to Edie, and her friends, but they all shook their heads.

"As far from here as we can get," said Joanie. She had her arm around Molly who shook uncontrolably.

Katie wept openly in Edie's arms. "This can't be happening. It can't be real."

Edie rocked her as if she was a baby. "It is as real as real can be honey."

Joanie turned to Edie. "You are the American history expert, Edie. Where exactly are we in time?"

The Sergeant was asking another Sergeant about someone named Bull. This rang familiar to Edie. She turned to the first Sergeant and asked if this was Easy Company. When he said yes. Edie turned to Joanie and said, "Shit, shitty, shit, shit, shit."

"What is it?"

Edie was overwhelmed. "I don't know how to tell you this but my guess, we are still in Holland, and we are in the middle of Operation Market Garden."

"Fuck me," said Joanie. "Montgomery's holy fiasco?"

"Yes, but how I do not know."

"How do you two know about Operation Market Garden and Montgomery?" Their friendly Sergeant now eyed them with suspicion.

"Trust me Sergeant you would not believe me if I told you," said Edie. She wished she smoked or drank because she could really use something right now. One of the troopers offered them some water, which they accepted gratefully.

"Try me, but start with your name and where are you from."

"I'm Edie Witherspoon from Raleigh, North Carolina. What's yours?"

"Guarnere."

"Sergeant Bill Guarnere from South Philly?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Now both Sergeants eyed them with suspicion.

Edie slumped down and started shaking her head. Her friend Joanie grabbed her and said, "Edie, Edie, Edwina, this is no time to loose it."

"Are you fucking kidding me," yelled Katie? "One minute we are tourists in 2006 caught in some freak storm and the next we are in the middle of World War II. I think this is very good time to loose it. Jesus Christ Almighty! Look around us even some of these men have lost their shit."

"But not for long," said Edie. "They are frickin paratroopers. They will bounce back. Remember we win the war."

"Yeah, but not until 1945," screamed Katie. "How are we going to get back to our time? Christ our parents aren't even born yet!"

Guarnere and his friend looked at each other then at the girls and thought they had lost their minds or at the very least were hysterical.

Edie yelled back, "How the devil do I know? You think I travel through time on a frickin daily basis. Like before lunch, I jump back, swap howdies with Abraham Lincoln, and ask him how his family is doing? You're the Psychology major, go ahead, and feel free to explain it to us."

Katie started sobbing again. "I can't and you know it."

Sighing, Edie said, "Listen, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but Joanie is right. We have to keep our heads together."

"Sergeant Guarnere is Captain Winters your CO?"

This was too much for the Sergeant. She knew too much for a civilian. "Yeah and as soon as we stop, I am taking all of you to see him. Grab their weapons guys." The next thing the girls knew they were prisoners of Easy Company.


	2. Prisoners

Thanks to Don't Make Me Blue and Jump Girl for suggesting romances for Eugene Roe, Buck Compton, and Joe Toye. If you have story ideas for "A Fine Vacation," please submit. I am trying to finish up "The Final Mission."

As soldiers escorted them to a tent, Sergeant Guarnere told the girls to leave their backpacks outside. They heard enough noise outside to know they were being heavily guarded.

"This is just so bad in so many ways," said Edie as she peeked out through the tent. She saw men digging foxholes.

"What's the worse that can happen," asked Molly?

"They shoot us as spies," said Katie. Frustrated with her friends she sat in the corner of the tent with her arms crossed.

"They wouldn't do that would they?" Molly curled up in a ball. "We are too young to die."

"And too damn pretty so stop worrying. This is no time to go fetal on us," said Joanie. "Come on sit up. Nobody is shooting anybody. Are they Edie?"

"No, I don't think they will, but they are probably going to have more questions than answers after going through our backpacks. They will probably want to interview us individually. Just stick to the truth because that is bizarre enough." She sat by Molly and rubbed her shoulders. "Come on sweetie. It is going to be all right." The time seemed to drag on. Edie got up and peeked outside again. "It's getting dark. Heads up, here comes Sergeant Guarnere along with someone who has the rank of a Captain."

"I think I am going to be sick," said Molly. She bent over and started to retch in a bucket.

"Jesus," said Guarnere.

"Don't' shoot us," screamed Molly!

The Captain rolled his eyes. "No one is going to shoot you. We just have some questions for you." He gave the bucket to Guarnere who handed it to a private and told him to clean it. Then he gave each of the girls the canteens from their packs.

"All right," said the Captain."Which one of you is Edie Witherspoon." Raising her hand, she eyed her friends as if to reassure them everything would be ok. "Good, follow me."

Joanie jumped up, "She's not going anywhere without one of us." Guarnere looked, and the young woman balled up her fists. He tried not to smile, but he admired how she stuck up for her friend.

"Listen, we just want to ask her some questions. I promise she will be all right," said the Captain. He was extremely handsome with dark hair and luminous brown eyes. There was a dent in his helmet.

Edie remembered seeing him just before boarding the trucks. We should have kept on running, she thought. Patting her friend on the shoulder, she said, "It's ok, Joanie. We are all Americans here. Don't worry. Try and take care of Molly. Make her get some sleep or something."

"How are we supposed to sleep without our sleeping bags? This ground is damp and cold," said Kate bitterly.

"Will get your bags as soon as we are through examining them," said Guarnere. We are going to send some chow over too."

"After you Miss Witherspoon," said the Captain.

Edie stepped out into the night air. She had been cooped up in that tent for so long, she stopped and stretched. This raised the attention of some of the men who stopped digging and stared. Guarnere noticed this too, "What the hell is the matter with you guys, you never seen a woman before. Get back to those foxholes. Follow me, Miss Witherspoon. With the Captain bringing up the rear, Edie soon found herself facing the tall officer that she had yelled at earlier.

"Have a seat Miss Witherspoon," he said softly.

On the table, Edie saw their passports, makeup kits, diaries, cameras, and other personal items. Edie sat down and forced a smile, but she began to feel weak in the knees.

"Relax Miss Witherspoon; no one is going to hurt you. We just have some questions. I am Captain Richard Winters, but I believe you already know that. This is Captain Lewis Nixon. Do you know who he is?"

It would have been an easy lie, but Edie decided to tell the truth. "If I remember correctly, he is Lewis Nixon, an Intelligence Officer with 2nd Battalion."

Both men looked surprised. Captain Winters continued. "According to these passports, you and your friends were born in 1984. Is that correct?"

She nodded. Edie felt herself going cold. _This was not a good sign._ When she felt like this the last time, she fainted. _Stay strong,_ she told herself._ There is nothing to fear. You have done nothing wrong._

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know what to tell you, but it all started this afternoon." Edie went onto explain the picture session, then the storm and waking up into what she described as hell. She felt exhausted, but then the other Captain started asking questions about how she knew so much about Market Garden. Edie explained that she was a history major. "My concentration is social and cultural history, but any American History student can tell you about Operation Market Garden or a least the bare facts. I cannot recall all of the details because that is not my area of expertise. The hope was to enter Berlin by Christmas and end the war in Europe, but there were a lot of snafus."

"Such as?"

Edie squeezed her eyes as if she could push the answers out of her mouth. "I think the Germans blew some bridges before you could cross over, and there were hold ups with the British tanks. In addition, Montgomery gave these stupid orders not to damage buildings so their tanks kept getting knocked out by Panzers. Hmm. I think the main problems were that not everything went according to Montgomery's plan. I believe historians think it was a good idea on paper, but there were just a lot of unfortunate delays, especially around Arnhem, which enabled the Germans to mount a stronger counter offensive than anticipated."

"What about Eindhoven?" Nixon was very calm. He seemed neither suspicious nor angry.

"I just know about that from the book about Easy Company by Stephen Ambrose."

"There is a book about Easy Company?" asked Winters. "What is the name of this book?"

"It is called _Band of Brothers_. It follows the company from Taccoa to the end of the war."

Edie asked if she could have some water. She was starving, and the adrenaline she felt earlier, was long gone.

"Hear that Dick, they write a book about Easy. We must be doing something right."

Dick nodded but he noticed Edie seemed to be fading out on them. She was obviously tired and stressed. Winters poured her some water and gave it to her.

"Thank you. I am sorry about the remark I yelled at you earlier. I was just nervous."

"Yes, I remember you yelled 'your mama."" He smiled and gave her a curious look.

"It is a really old slang term from the seventies. I have no idea why I said that." She put the cup down on the table, but missed. "Oh, I am sorry." Stooping to pick up the cup, Edie sat back up a bit too quickly. "Oh, nuts," she said. Everything was becoming dark and swirling. Edie felt herself sliding out of the chair onto the ground. The next thing she knew Edie was staring straight up into Captain Winters's very blue eyes. He was standing over her holding her legs up while her head was still on the ground. "Please tell me I did not do something stupid like faint."

"I am afraid you did. When is the last time you ate?"

Edie rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. "We had a snack just before we took the picture."

"Yes, that is a most unusual camera."

"It is a digital camera. You can take hundreds of photographs and store them on the camera before downloading them to a computer. You have no idea what I am talking about, do you?

"No, not really. Are you feeling better? Sergeant Guarnere went to get you something to eat."

"Thank you. I think I am all right now if you want to let my legs down."

"Let's give it a few more minutes. Do you know what happens after this battle?"

"Do you mean to Easy Company?" The Captain nodded.

"I am not sure I should tell you because it may cause you act differently in the field and endanger you or your men. Then that would change the course of history, and it would be all my fault. I don't think I can handle that kind of responsibility."

Winters looked over at Nixon. The two men shrugged. What Edie said made sense. "What can you tell me about what has happened in the war thus far and too Easy Company?"

Edie offered a brief introduction to the European War and the various revisionists' theories behind Hitler's rise to power. Then she launched into a lecture about the American entry into the war. Just as she was about to start describing the formation of Easy Company, Guarnere returned with some bread and a pan of stew. Winters let her legs down and helped her to the chair. In between bites, Edie provided them with a history of the Company, including the incidents with Captain Sobel. "He is such a tragic figure."

"Tragic, how," asked Winters?

Edie hesitated but decided it wouldn't hurt if they knew how pathetic Sobel's life was in the end. She described how Guarnere tries to get him to the reunions, his failed suicide attempt and how hardly anyone came to his funeral.

Both Captains shook their heads. "Christ," said Nixon, "He could not even kill himself without screwing it up." Nix took a swig from a flask. He noticed Edie gave him a sad look. "What? Don't tell me I screw my life up to?"

"No, it is just that, never mind," said Edie.

"I have a right to know. It is my life."

"Nix, settle down," said Winters. However, Nix did not want to and asked Edie again to tell him what was with the pity look.

"You drink too much, and it gets in the way, but you come out all right eventually." Edie tried to put it as polite as she possibly could. _How do you tell someone something like that? Fortunetellers have a bitch of a job that is if they can tell the future_.

"How about old straight and narrow, here?" Nix pointed to his friend.

Edie had second thoughts about what she told Nixon, but before she could decide what to do, Captain Winters did it for her.

"I would rather not know." He noticed how relieved she was when he said that. At first, he worried but when she smiled, he decided that it must be all right.

"I am afraid I am in a terrible position here because of what I know," she said. "Part of me wants to tell you about certain events that may shorten the war, but without knowing the actual consequences if I do, it terrifies me to think what could happen if I do. What would you do?"

Winters thought about it. He realized that she was in a difficult spot. "Well, I agree you should not talk to the men about anything personal that may happen to them. It probably would make them less effective in combat."

"I agree, but there is a major battle ahead, but it could have a faster outcome if I tell you what I know. Don't worry, Easy comes out all right for the most part. It's just bothers me that if what I tell you has the impact that I think it will it might mean and early end to the war in Europe then you and your men might be sent to the Pacific and get wiped out. I would never be able to live with myself."

"Are you saying we don't drop in Japan?" asked Guarnere. "Whew, that's a relief."

Edie clamped her hand over her mouth. _Oh, my God what should I do? I need someone to talk to about this_. She ran down the lists of Generals that she remembered. _Eisenhower is the obvious choice. The idea of talking to Patton scares the shit out of me. Omar Bradley or McAuliffe are good choices_. "Do you think I could talk to General Bradley? He always struck me as an excellent General, who cares about his men." She started shuffling the stew in her mouth.

This struck Captain Nixon as funny. "Ho, Ho, Ho, you want us to try and locate Omar Bradley just like that. That is rich, Miss Witherspoon."

Having finished eating, Edie felt somewhat better, but she was still tired. Winters noticed how defeated she looked. It was not an easy position fpr anyone to find themselves to be in because either way someone would probably be wounded or worse. "Let's talk about this Nix."

Over at the tent, the girls finished eating, when a man with a strong southern accent asked if he could enter. "My name is Private Eugene Roe. I'm one of the medics with the company. Sergeant Guarnere said one of you ladies might need some medical attention.

Joanie poked her head and saw two men. One was the Private and the other was a Sergeant. "I take you are Private Roe." He nodded. "Who are you tall, blonde, and very handsome?"

"My name is Joe Toye, m'am." The Sergeant touched the brim of his helmet out of courtesy.

"I'm Joan Riordan, but my friends call me Joanie." She held out her hand. Joe eyed her suspiciously but decided there would be no harm in shaking her hand. His large hand practically swallowed hers, but neither seemed to mind.

"Joe, you are supposed to guard them, not play patty cake with them," said a big booming voice.

"Sorry Lieutenant, but a gentleman cannot refuse to shake hands with a lady especially when she offers hers first."

"You've got a point Joe. It's not much of one, but it is a point." The Lieutenant grinned so hard, Joanie thought his face would break.

The second thing Joanie thought _was good Lord; it is GI Joe in the flesh. A walking, talking, drop dead, good-looking Lieutenant GI Joe and a big strapping one to boot,_ Joanie thought. "Hey Katie come here a minute," There was one thing about Katie, she had no problem in expressing her appreciation for the male anatomy.

Now Kate felt only slightly better since eating. None of it changed the predicament they were in and she really wasn't in the mood for Joanie's antics. Standing up, she started fussing as she stuck her head out the tent. "I thought there was a medic out here, Molly still looks kind of green." She stopped when she took one look at Buck. Holy Jehosophat if he is not the most gorgeous hunk of manhood in this or any other decade. "Woof."

"I beg your pardon," said the Lieutenant. He tried hard not to smile at the pretty blonde.

"That's what Kate says when she sees a handsome man such as yourself," laughed Joanie. She saw Kate's face freezing up. "I'm sorry girlfriend, but you do."

"Lieutenant, I apologize for my comment and my friend." Grabbing Joanie's arm, she turned to Eugene and said, "Come on Private, let's see what you can do to cheer up pretty Molly."

Roe checked Molly's vitals. She was still shaking with fear. "M'am, there is nothing to worry about here. No one is going to hurt you or your friends."

"Kate said you would shoot us as spies. We are not spies. I majored in Art History, and I am Democrat."

"Sweetheart this is the 1940s," said Joanie. "Practically every American with a brain in their head is a Democrat."

"Oh," She looked so miserable that Eugene felt sorry for her.

"Listen, I am going to give you something to help you sleep. I don't have too many of these, but most of the men never have trouble sleeping when they get the opportunity."

Molly thought about it and shook her head no. "I don't want to take any of your medical supplies. One of the men might need it down the road. I will be fine. I'm just tired and cold."

"Listen Molly, Private Roe is right when he says the soldiers rarely have trouble sleeping. Besides they can't take a sleeping pill when they are on the line, can they?"

"No, m'am, not if they want to stay alive. Now Molly, do you mind if I call you by your Christian name?"

"No."

"Good, take this, and I will go see what I can do to find all of you some blankets."

"Or at least our jackets from our packs or better yet our sleeping bags," suggested Kate.

"I will see if that is ok with the Lieutenant. I will be right back."

"Thank you Private Roe," said Molly.

"Yes, thank you Private. We all could use some sleep," said Katie. She sat down beside Molly, put her arm around her weary friend, and tried to smooth out her hair. "It's going to be fine Mo, wait, and see. Edie will figure this thing out."

"Well, I will say one thing," said Joanie. "We couldn't be held prisoners by a better looking bunch of men than these guys. Molly, you should see the Sergeant just outside this tent. He is soooooo fine. I wonder if Edie is checking out the officers."

"Is that all you can think about right now?" Kate shook her head. "You know we are in a hell of situation here."

"No, I completely forgot that we are stranded in Holland in the middle of one of the biggest failures of World War II and we are being held captive by soldiers from our own frickin' country. Thank you so much for reminding me Katherine. I really cannot express my deep appreciation for being told how royally screwed we are at this moment."

"Knock it off in there," said Sergeant Toye. "The boys out here are trying to sleep."

"He's right," whispered Molly. "Both of you need to shut up. We have got to stick together."

True to his word, Private Roe came back with their sleeping bags and their jackets. He made sure they were all comfortable before heading back to his foxhole. Molly tugged on his jacket and whispered thank you and good night.

"Good night to you to Miss Molly. See y'all in the morning"

Sitting up, Joanie waited anxiously for Edie. Why on earth is it taking so long for her to get back, she wondered.

"Are you worried about Edie," whispered Katie. When Joanie nodded, Kate moved over and snuggled up to her. "Me too. Listen, I am sorry for being such a bitch."

"Hey, one of us had to be in this situation. It might as well be you." She laid her head on her friends shoulder.

"Gee thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Soon they were both asleep as was Edie. While Winters and Nixon debated calling in the brass, she laid her head on the desk to rest her eyes. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep. Guarnere put a blanket on her shoulders and asked for permission to step outside for a smoke. Winters nodded and looked over at the sleeping Edie. Bending down, he scooped her up at placed her on a cot.

"Hey, that's my bunk," said Nix.


	3. I Have An Idea

Guarnere headed back over to the Captain's tent. Bull was still out there and some men from his squad went looking for him. He had an idea how to test the skirt who calls herself Edie. Standing outside the Captains' tent, he asked for permission to enter.

Winters stepped outside. It was cold and damp. "What's on your mind Guarnere?"

"Sir, I had an idea about checking out how come this girl knows so much about us."

"Go on." Winters folded his arms and listened carefully as Guarnere told them how he overheard the girls talking about being from 2006. "If that's true, ask her where the Bull is if what she says turns out to be true, then maybe, and I do mean maybe they are telling the truth."

"All right, come on inside."

Captain Winters bent down and gently shook Edie awake. "Where am I? Oh, dear Lord I am still here."

"Afraid so, where did you think you were?"

"Hoping it was just a bad dream," Edie offered. "I am sorry I fell asleep. May I join my friends now?"

"Not yet, Sergeant Guarnere wants to know about one of our men who is missing. Do you know if he is alive or not?

Edie looked up at Guarnere, who eyed her with suspicion. She knew he grew up hard on the mean streets of South Philly. He would be able to tell if she was bullshitting him or not. "I don't see any harm in telling you. It should not alter the outcome of history. There is no reason to worry about Sergeant Randleman. He is wounded in the left shoulder I believe." Looking at her watch, "Right now he has taken refuge in a barn and has probably finished off a nosy German soldier."

"How does he do it?" asked Nix. Details like this might be important down the line, he thought.

"Bayonet, Bull, I mean Sergeant Randleman cannot risk shooting him. The place is swarming with Germans, but they pull out. In the morning, he will come across Hoobler, Webster, Hashey, Garcia, and Cobb who are out there looking for him."

"Is that true Guarnere," asked Winters? He was not happy that the men took this on their own initiative, but he understood why they did it.

"Yes, sir and I would have gone with them, but the others volunteered." How could this dame know all this stuff wondered Guarnere? Unless, Jesus Christ, what if they are telling the truth?

"Let's just keep this to ourselves for the moment," said Winters. The soldiers agreed. "Guarnere, please escort Miss Witherspoon back to her tent."

"Yes, sir, right this way Miss." Guarnere pulled the flap back for her and she stepped outside.

"The weather is going to be hard on the men," said Edie.

"You don't say. Miss, never mind," said Guarnere.

"Sergeant do you want to ask me if you survive the war," asked Edie?

'Yeah, I mean yes miss."

"I would love to ease your mind Sergeant Guarnere, but I am afraid if I told you it might affect your performance in the field. It is very hard for me to keep what I know to myself. I hope you understand."

Guarnere thought about it, _she is right if I knew I might do something stupid thinking I can't killed_. "Yes, I see what you're saying, but about Easy Company do we do all right?

Edie smiled, "Oh, Sergeant, this company does more than all right. Thank you."

"For what miss?"

"For being brave, for volunteering and fighting for our way of life in order that people can make their own choices about their government and their lives. There are not enough words to express my appreciation for the sacrifices that you and these men have made and will make in the weeks and months to come."

"Well, miss; I don't know quite what to say. I am just one small part of this big war, but I am proud to be here and do my part, as are all the boys. I take it we ain't going to be in Berlin by Christmas?"

Pausing for a moment, Edie decided that it would be evident that was not going to happen. "I hate answering a question with a question, but based on the resistance you encountered today, what do you think?"

"That's what I thought. Well here we are Miss. Hey, Joe, how's they hanging?"

"Cold," said Toye. "Evening, m'am."

"Sergeant, you know it is really not necessary to guard us. It's not like we are going to run away because we have no place go."

"I have my orders m'am." Toye pulled back the flap.

"Thank you, Sergeant Toye. Of course you do, I understand." Seeing only Joanie, Edie panicked. "Where are Katie and Molly?"

"Bathroom break, they should be right back."

"Oh, well good night Sergeant Guarnere and Sergeant Toye." Edie crawled inside, found her sleeping bag, crawled inside and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile Katie and Molly were being escorted by one Popeye Wynn to a place far enough from the men so they could have some privacy. The two insisted on going together. "How do I know he's not some pervert," whispered Katie.

"He looks perfectly safe to me," said Molly, but I came with you because I have to go myself. I have never peed in the woods before."

"Girl, you need to get out more. Did you bring some tissue?"

"What do you think?"

When they were out far enough, Katie turned to Popeye and said, "All right Corporeal, turn around. This is not a peep show."

"I am sorry m'am but I have orders to make sure you both don't run."

"Where the hell would we go? The Nazis are over there somewhere," said Katie waving her arm towards Eindhoven. "We don't speak Dutch, and we don't have the proper ID's. Either way someone is bound to shoot us, so please, be a gentleman, and turn around."

Popeye's mouth dropped. He never heard a woman talk like that before in his life, but he was a gentleman so he turned around. Listening, he heard the women unzip their pants and the sound of water hitting leaves. He started to laugh when one of them started talking about how nasty this was.

"What is so funny," demanded Katie?

"Well, you two are. Women should never be in the Army for this very reason. They couldn't take it."

Katie zipped up her jeans and stood two inches from Popeye's face. "Oh, yeah, well Mr. I have dick in my pants, a woman can do anything a man can do except write her name in the goddamn snow, which is no big deal. And a man could not take the pain of bringing a child into this world because it would hurt too goddamn much."

Molly pulled on her friends' arm, "Come on Katie, give it a rest. Women's Lib is thirty years away. He has no idea."

"Damn straight he doesn't. Tell me a woman couldn't cut it. If he didn't have a gun, I would tell him upside his head. I am a black belt for Christ's sake."

Private Wynn felt dazed and confused. He had no idea what she was talking about except the baby part. She was probably right about that. His mama suffered something awful every time she had a youngun.

As they made their way back to their tent, Molly saw Eugene Roe, who nodded at her. Molly nodded back. He was working on Buck.

Popeye stopped for a minute, "Hang tough Buck."

"Thanks Popeye. I see you are escorting the ladies."

Staring at Buck, Popeye didn't think one of the girls was a lady from the way she talked, but he nodded yes anyway.

"Do you have any penicillin," asked Katie?

"No, m'am just sulfur powder," said Eugene.

"Do you need any help," asked Molly? She felt so sorry for all of these wounded men.

"Well, I could use some help changing some dressings while these boys wait to be evacuated to the EVAC unit."

"I can finish up here," offered Katie. "I studied nursing before switching majors."

"I don't know about that, m'am. You see Lieutenant Compton is wounded in the…"

"I see where he's wounded Private. It's not as if I haven't seen a man's ass before. Although not one so nearly as fine as Lieutenant Compton's.

"Jesus Christ, I feel like a piece of meat," said Buck.

"Welcome to the world of women. Why don't I finish up here? Molly can go with you and Private Wynn can get some sleep."

"No, m'am Sergeant Toye ordered me to bring you straight back."

"It's all right Popeye," said Buck. "If the ladies want to play Florence Nightingale, let them. Besides it might do the men some good to see some pretty faces before going off to the hospital." Buck's eyes never left Katie's while he said this.

"If you say so, sir, but I am going to report back to Sergeant Toye so he knows what is going on."

"Fine Popeye, you do that." Buck grimaced in pain. "How about some morphine, Doc?"

"I don't know sir, you are a big man. You might be able to take it. Handing the serrate to Katie, he said, "If I am not back in thirty minutes, give him the serrate the just above the right hip." Katie nodded and waved them away.

Looking at her watch, Katie made a notice of the time. Seeing his class ring, Katie asked Buck where he went to college.

"UCLA."

"Ah, sunny California, I just finished at the University of Virginia. I bet you played sports."

"Uh, yeah, I played baseball and football. We went to the Rose Bowl two years ago."

"That's impressive. I am going to change the dressing now on your right side. You are going to be on your stomach for awhile."

Buck made a fist because of the pain. Katie was very gentle. He could barely tell what she was doing. She asked him to tell her about UCLA. Before too long, they were swapping college stories. Although the stories Katie told, seemed a bit outlandish for girls. However, it took his mind off the pain, which Buck decided was Katie's intention.  
"Is it time for that morphine yet?"

Kate glanced at her watch. It had not been quite thirty minutes, but Buck was obviously in a lot of pain. Three minutes were neither here nor there, she thought. "I think it will be all right." She did it so fast, Buck almost did not notice except the pain eased up. Katie took his hand and smoothed back his thick blonde hair.

"You have a very gentle touch." He was getting drowsy.

"You are welcome," replied Katie. She watched as he drifted off to sleep, and she soon found herself nodding off too.

The next thing she heard was someone saying, "Nurse, nurse, wake up. We are here to take the Lieutenant to the Evac. What the hell are you doing out here on the battlefield? Don't tell me they are dragging our nurses out here. Jesus Christ Almighty, that's why we have medics. Come on, you can ride back with us. What unit are you with?"

"What?" Katie was exhausted from the whole day and being up most of the night. "Come on just follow us. You can sleep in the truck. We will sort this out later. Upsy daisy." Someone helped Katie up and two stretcher-bearers carried Buck and put him in the back of an ambulance. Then they helped a sleepy Katie into the truck. She sat down by Buck who groaned. Someone asked her when was the last time he had morphine. She mumbled 2:00 and dozed back off, but not before hearing someone remarking about screwed up the Army is to bring a woman to the front line. Katie was too tired to lecture on the equality of the sexes.

When Eugene and Molly returned to where Buck and Katie were, they were shocked to see them gone. Seeing an ambulance pulling out, Gene tried to stop it, but it was too late. It was on its way to the EVAC unit.

"Oh, no," said Molly. "Do you think Katie is with him?"

"I don't know but if she is, Captain Winters is going to have someone's rear end for breakfast when he finds out," said Eugene.


	4. I Don't Like This

Running back to the tent where Molly's friends were, Eugene hoped that Katie was asleep with her friends. Sergeant Toye had been relieved and a very disgruntled Sergeant Martin had the area secured with his men.

"Evening Sergeant Martin," drawled Eugene.

"More like morning, Gene. Hey, I thought Joe said there were two women out here. Where's the other one?"

"Oh, no," cried Molly. She turned to a very surprised Eugene who could do nothing but hold her while trying to explain to Sergeant Martin what he believed happened.

"Goddamnit," he said. "Lady, please don't cry. It's not going to do any good to get upset."

"What should we do," asked Eugene? His ass was on the line as much as Popeye's.

"Dukeman," whispered Martin.

A lanky soldier appeared from the other side of the tent.

"Yes, Sir."

"Go find Lieutenant Welsh and tell him I need to see him ASAP."

"He is not going to be happy."

"Then that will make two of us," snapped Martin. "Get moving."

"M'am I suggest that you go inside now and try and rest. We will find your friend," said Johnny. "Doc, one of us might as well get some sleep. I will explain what happened to the Lieutenant."

"Thanks, Sarge," said Roe. He patted Molly on the back then headed back to his foxhole.

Dukeman was right. The Lieutenant was not a happy camper. "Jesus Christ, what the hell happened."

Johnny explained as best he could. Watching Welsh size up the situation, Martin felt he had done his part to keep his buddies out of this mess as best he could.

"Right, remind me to thank Compton when he gets back. I better go over give the bad news to Captain Winters. Now keep an eye on these three or it will be your ass in a sling."

As Welsh walked off, Johnny muttered under his breath, "Like it's not fucking already in one." Dukeman chuckled and went back to his post.

Molly tried to decide whether or not to wake her friends. She knew they must be as tired as she was. Besides what could they do, use their cell phones. Even if they worked, who would they call? Laying her head down, she curled up to Eddie and soon fell asleep.

No one had ever seen Winters this mad not even on the road into Carentan. "All they had to do was keep them together. They are not even armed. Get Luz on the radio and find out where that ambulance is going. She has no ID, and she's not in uniform. How the hell could they mistake her for a nurse?"

"What else would she be, Dick, a singer from the USO," said Nixon? Thanks for waking me up fellows. Let me know if I can be of help." Rolling back over, he soon fell asleep.

Winters thought about it. Sooner or later, he would have to report this to Colonel Sink. He walked over to his friend's bunk and shook him, "Thanks for volunteering Nix. Go and inform Sink of the situation here. Tell him what you want, but just tell him the truth."

"He's going to think I am drunk, which unfortunately, I am not at the moment."

"You said you wanted to help so put your talents as an Intelligence Officer to use. Tell him we have come across some information that we believe is important and someone in the top command needs to be informed. Oh, and find them some uniforms."

"You are one smooth talker, Dick," said Welsh. Seeing his friend's face, he saluted and told him that he would go wake up Luz.

"Sergeant Luz, wake up."

"What, who, huh," said a sleepy George Luz. "Evening Lieutenant, what's the word?"

"Captain Winters needs you to get on the wire and find out where the ambulance carrying Lieutenant Compton is going."

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat it, Sergeant just do it."

"Sure, sure thing Lieutenant." Luz turned the handle on his radio and started asking questions. No one knew anything because the ambulances had not arrived yet. He put calls into the field hospital and the EVAC hospital, left messages and fell back asleep as he waited for any word.

By five o'clock, there was enough activity going on outside to wake Joanie. "Oh, God it's true, we are still here." Sticking her head outside, she discovered Toye had been replaced with a Private Cutiepie guarding the tent. Turning back around Joanie looked for the pot they had used as a latrine. That's when she noticed there were only two heads when there should be three. "Molly, wake up. Where is Katie?"

This caused Edie to open one eye and then another. Sitting up, she listened in horror as Molly described last night's adventure.

"Holy shit," said Edie.

"I can't believe that you lost her on your way back from taking a pee," said JoJo.

Molly got angry now. "I did not loose her. Eugene thinks whoever picked up Lieutenant Compton mistook Katie for a nurse and took them with her."

"Why would she do something that incredibly stupid," said Edie. "We have to stick together because sooner or later whatever brought us here is going to take us back."

"What makes you so sure of that," said Joanie. "For all you know we are going to be stuck here. Then we will have to figure out a way to make a living unless we get lucky and marry a nice GI."

Molly and Edie looked at Joanie as if she lost her mind. Finally Edie spoke, "I don't know who is crazier you or me. This is bad, and I have to pee." Sticking her head out the tent, she informed the private whose name was Webster that they needed to use the facilities. He laughed and handed them the bucket. "Why didn't they give this back to us last night? Katie might still be here," fussed Edie.

"What are you going to do," asked Joanie?

"Me, I am going to take a pee. What would you like me to do? Maybe flap my arms, fly around the Dutch countryside and yell Katie, Katie, where are you?"

"It is really too early in the morning to be such a smart ass," said Joanie. "Hand me that bucket when you are finished. Stand back girls, it's about to get funky in here."

Shaking her head, Edie sat the bucket down by Joanie and went to see if the Private could get someone to take her to see Major Winters. She need not bother because he was making his way over to her tent. Stepping out of the tent, Edie lifted her arms up in the air and stretched her body much to the admiration of Private Webster. She saw Doc Roe tending to a wounded Bull Randleman. Guarnere looked over towards her and nodded.

"I guess you are aware your friend is missing," said Captain Winters.

"Yes, we are very upset." That's when Joanie handed the bucket to Webster and apologized for the stink. The look on the Private's face was one of thorough disgust.

Edie ran her hand through her long brown hair and shook her head. Joanie and Molly stepped outside. They hoped the Captain would have news about Katie's whereabouts.

"The good news is we located her." Edie breathed a sigh of relief, but she could tell the Captain was about to drop the other shoe. Somehow, she knew she would not like it. Edie hesitated to ask him, but finally he said, "The bad news is she is on a transport plane to Paris along with Buck Compton.

"Well, fuck me," said Joanie. Molly nudged her. "What did I say?"

That is when Edie lost it. She grabbed Winters by the shirt. "You've got to get her back. I insist that you get her back right now."

Gently, Captain Winters pulled her arms back down by her side. "I am working on that. Right now we are pulling out. Colonel Sink, do you know who he is?" Edie nodded. "Good, he will want to talk to you. Someone will bring you some breakfast, and then get your things together and be ready to pull out. We are going to have to do something about this." He picked up a lock of Edie's long hair. "Sergeant Leibgott can help you."

Quickly shoving their belongings inside their packs, the girls ate the bread that someone had gotten from a local farmhouse and washed it down with an energy drink. Then they waited for someone to tell them it was time to move out. That's when a tall, lanky man stuck his head with a pair of scissors and asked "Who needs a haircut?"

Thirty minutes later, Edie looked in the mirror at her new hairdo. It was very short, but he had done a wonderful job. "You look like Audrey Hepburn," squealed Molly.

"Is that a friend of yours," asked Joe?

Blinking back the tears, Edie nodded then thanked Liebgott. It was a very good haircut. He had been very kind. "It is a shame to cut such pretty hair, but I have my orders." After he trimmed the other girls hair a bit shorter, Sergeant Guarnere stuck his head in and told them they were moving out.

"Jesus, Joe, you practically shaved their heads. I guess they don't want the other guys knowing we got three dames, excuse me, women, with us. Put these on." Handing them ODs the women held them up against themselves. "They ain't pretty, but the Captain hopes it will disguise the fact that you are girls."

"Did he just call us girls," asked Joanie? I will tell you once and for all we are young women, not ladies, Sergeant, not girls, girlies, dames, broads, and any other vulgar, slang words you use to refer to members of the opposite sex."

"Come on, don't irrigate me. We ain't got time. As of now, you are assigned to my platoon. Only because I have had the pleasure of meeting you first. Now listen up," Bill turned to Molly, "From now on you are Moe, and Joanie here is going to be Joe and you sweetheart are Ed or Eddie. Any questions? No, good, let's move out."

"I don't like this," said Martin as he watched the three women climb into the trucks with Wild Bill's men. Turning to Joe Toye, Martin, said, "It is not good to have women around all of these men."

"From the looks of things Johnny," Toye said as he tried to catch Joanie's eyes, "I don't think they like it much either."


	5. Up To Our Necks

_Thanks for all of the reviews. I received several suggestions for romance, but no other plot lines. I gotta keep it real as I can._

As the trucks pulled out, Guarnere looked over at Ed, Moe, and Joe as he now thought of them. Two of them were good shots, but Moe was the big question mark. Bill Guarnere did not need or want a question mark in his platoon. "Hey Eugene, you got another one of those Red Cross patches?" Bill pointed to Roe's shirtsleeve.

"Yes, sir, Sergeant Guarnere, may I ask why you want to know?

"I want you to give it to Moe here." Bill nodded to Molly. "Moe is Easy's newest medic."

"Hey, Moe, what's your last name," asked Donald Malarkey?

"Rocca," said Moe. "Moe Rocca." It was the first thing that popped in her head. She tried not to look her friends in the eyes or she might just break down and giggle.

Edie had a low voice for a woman. "My name is Eddie Murphy," she said. "Pleased to meet ya." Drawing on her Uncle Robo's accent, she adopted a combination Tidewater Virginia accent with her father's genteel, southern one and hope to God it sounded normal. She did not like the way one of the soldiers stared at them.

Apparently, Joanie did not care for it either. "My name is Joe Namath and what in the hell are you looking at?" She directed her question to Cobb, who did not care for the new replacement's tone of voice.

"What the fuck is it to you? What kind of name is Namath?

"Not that it's any of your fucking business, but it's Hungarian. What's your name?"

"Everyone calls me Cobb."

Eddie and Joe looked at each and smiled. They knew they were thinking the same thing. It figures such a prick would have to have the name Cobb.

"What the fuck are you two smiling about? Yesterday, we got our asses kicked, some good men died back there, and you sons of bitches are smiling."

"Well Cobb," said Eddie. "We just got here last night, and if we're smiling, we're just glad to be alive to fight the Krauts another day, and if you make any more references to my mother, don't be surprised to find your M-1 shoved up your ass when you wake up."

"Wake up, from what," asked Cobb?

"From the big ass whooping we are going to give you asshole," said Joan. She was really getting tired of this creep.

"Shaddup all of you," said Guarnere. Whispering into Eddies' ear, Bill said, "Knock it off you two. I don't need anymore crap than I am in now."

"Sure Sarge, I got carried away," said Eddie. Staring off into the distance, she wondered where Katie was and if she was safe.

After riding for what seemed like hours, they finally stopped and immediately began digging foxholes, which quickly filled up with water. That fact alone made it easy for the girls to dig through the soft Dutch soil.

Malarkey walked up to them and asked if they wanted to throw their rations in the pot. "It makes the Brit's rations taste better when we can mix the stuff up."

"Sure, "said Eddie. "Here toss these in there too while y'all are at it." Eddie held some roots with dried leaves.

"What is it," asked Malarkey? He sniffed the roots to see if he could figure out what they were.

"Wild onions and carrots, we have been digging them up for the past thirty minutes," Eddie.

"Really, are you sure? I don't want to eat anything poisonous," said an incredulous Malarkey.

"Here, I'll prove it to ya," she said. Eddie bit into one of the wild carrots. Then grabbed her throat and pretended to pass out.

"Knock it off Eddie," said Moe as she shoveled some more dirt out of the foxhole. "You are not funny. We might as well be digging a hole for a fricking swimming pool."

"That's a good one," said Malarkey. Crouching down, Malarkey voice dropped and took a more serious tone. "Hey, watch out for Cobb. He is real hard on replacements."

"He sure does live up to his name," said Joe as she handed Donald some more of the roots.

"What? Oh, Cobb, God that's rich," said Malark. "Hey, Skip look what the replacements dug up wild onions and carrots."

"It's like going to the corner grocery store," said Muck. Only you have to dig for the vegetables. Hey, did you warn them about Cobb?" Malarkey nodded and the two men walked away so the girls could not here what else Malarkey said. Then they heard Skip laugh and said, "Man that's a good one, and it is so true."

"You two better watch your mouths," warned Moe. "It's all right to stand up to them, but you know if it came to blows, your asses will be grass."

Joe was about to say something, but the look on Eddie's face stopped her. "What's up?"

"I thought I saw something moving over there on top of that dike." She reached down and grabbed her binoculars from her backpack, and saw a German soldier getting ready to take aim. "Sniper," she yelled.

The men dropped just as the first shots fired. "Where the fuck is he," yelled Guarnere?

"One dike over sir, straight ahead at 12'oclock," said Eddie.

"I see him" said Christiansen and he fired his MG straight at the target.

Eddie crawled on her belly, trying to get to a good vantage point to see if the sniper was dead, but it wasn't necessary. They heard Winters yell, "Good shot, Christensen. Guarnere send out a patrol."

"Yes, sir, Malarkey, Jackson, Cobb and Webster. The Captain wants a patrol. Good work, Murphy."

Cobb gave her a dirty look. "Hey, Sarge shouldn't you send old Eagle Eye Eddie out with us, since he's the one that saw Jerry in the first place."

"Get out there," said Guarnere. They watched as the four men made their way along the dike. Then Wild Bill turned his attention to his new replacements. "Now you twos, lay low until Cobb gets use to ya. Nobody likes to get close to replacements because they are always getting killed or getting one of us killed. Sooner or later, we are going to see some action. I hope you two are ready for it."

"Looks like it is going to be sooner because here is the patrol," said Eddie.

"Oh, shit, grab your weapons and just stick with me," said Bill.

Crouching down, Eddie and Joe exchanged looks and trailed behind the Sergeant.

"There's about twenty Krauts just on the other side of that dike crawling this way," said a breathless Cobb.

"Then why didn't ya shoot them. Seeing how that's why we are here," said Toye, who walked up to see how Joanie was doing. "Captain Winters, the patrol spotted Jerry heading straight for us."

Eddie and Joe were already behind Guarnere along with Malarkey, Webster, and Jackson.

"Are they suicidal or is this some sort of a setup? Ya know trying to figure out our location," asked Joe (Joanie)?

"Hell if I know. Maybe they think we are too busy cooking," said Malarkey.

Guarnere signaled for Christensen to hold his fire. Captain Winters looked out over the field with his binoculars. "That is more than just a squad. It's a platoon."

"It looks as if they are trying to blend in with the vegetation, but now they are out in the open," said Eddie.

"What are your orders, sir," asked Guarnere?

"Malarkey get Muck and Penk. Set up mortars along those trees that should give you good cover. He signaled for the rest of the company to spread out. "When I give the signal, get those mortars humping. Toye, have Babe set up a machine gun here to provide covering fire.

The men of "E" Company moved like a well-oiled machine. Soon everyone was in position. "On my command," said Winters in a voice that was strong but not excited by any stretch of the imagination. "Fire,"

"You heard the Captain, Murphy, fire your goddamn weapon," yelled Guarnere!

Eddie shook her head and focused on the enemy creeping toward them. There was no time to think about it, Eddie started at the back and worked her way up at an angle.

Another soldier was doing the same at the other end of the line. "That must be Shifty," said Guarnere.

Captain Winters ran up and down the line, yelling, "Select your targets, keep low, pour it on them."

When Joe ran out of ammo, she did not know what to do. Seeing her dilemma, Toye ran over and reloaded in front of her to demonstrate how it was done. By imitating his actions, she quickly loaded her Tommy and began firing away.

Finally when they were sure it was over, Guarnere took out a pack of cigarettes and offered them to the Joe and Eddie, who politely declined. Loud enough for all to hear, especially Cobb, Guarnere complimented them by saying, "You replacements did all right. Eddie you got a good eye for killing Krauts. I like that. It may just keep you alive."

"Bet he's not as good as Shifty," sneered Cobb.

"If he's not, he's damn close to it," said Bill.

"I'll vouch for that," said Toye. "If they expect us to go out there and check their dead, they can go straight to hell."

"Maybe, that's what they want, that is if there is another company behind that dike," said Joe.

"Listen, JoJo," said Eddie. "Don't invite trouble. It will come knocking at our door sooner or later."

Guarnere and Toye looked at one another. These girls could fight and did not seem to be scared of anything or anyone. However, Captain Winters was not amused.

"Whose idea was it to arm those two?"

"Mine, sir," said Guarnere. "What else can I do with them sir? You told me to keep my eye on them. I cannot do that and fight Krauts at the same time. Besides, if you don't mind my saying so, they are pretty good shots considering they are..." Guarnere eyed Captain Winters who waited for Bill to finish his sentence "Considering they are replacements sir. They did all right in fact better than all right."

Eddie watched the two men talked. She wondered if there was any word on Katie. Please let us all get back safe, she quietly prayed.

That is when Winters told her that they found Katie, but she was no longer in Paris. Eddie waited with baited breathe and dropped her head, when the Captain said Katie and Buck were at the American Army Hospital in Oxford.

Katie woke up to the sound of someone mopping. The sound of a bucket being shoved across the stone floor made her sit up quick. Rubbing the back of her neck, she realized she was sitting in a chair next to Buck's bed. Instinctively, Katie reached over and took his pulse. It was strong and steady just like Buck, she thought.

Buck opened his eyes and for the second time that day tried to figure out where he was then he saw Katie's smiling face.

"How did you get here," he whispered? His voice was hoarse from surgery.

"I am not sure," said Katie. Just exactly where is here?" She poured Buck a glass of water and handed it to him. Running her hair through her long, curly blonde hair, she wondered if anyone besides Buck knew where she was.

"Oxford, England, you know you are very beautiful when you sleep."

Katie tried to hide how shocked she was that they were in England. Playing it off, she asked Buck, "Have you been awake long? How do you feel?"

Buck smiled, Like a mule just kicked me in the ass.

Katie almost laughed until she heard the quick steps of someone coming their way. Before Katie could turn to see who it was, she heard the whiniest, highest pitch voice she had ever heard. It was shrill enough to make hair grow on your ass, she thought. Kate and Buck looked at each other.

"Nurse, I want a word with you." Katie looked up and saw a rather short but imposing woman who obviously was in charge. "What unit do you belong to and why are you out of uniform?"

Stiff from sitting so long, Katie stood up and stretched her 5' 11" frame. If she intended to intimidate the WAC nurse, it wasn't working. "I am waiting nurse."

"She's with the EVAC unit following the 501st PIR," said Buck.

"Yes," said Katie. They dropped us all over the place near Eindhoven. I stayed with the men of Easy Company until I could find my unit," she said.

"That does not explain why you are out of uniform nor why your hair does not meet regulations," said the WAC.

"It's like this m'am; I lost my bag in the drop. My own clothes were soaked in blood back at Nuenen, and I borrowed these from a local villager. As for my hair, they shipped us out so fast, I did not have a chance to get it cut." Katie hoped this woman believed her story because she sure as hell could not think of another one.

"You can vouch for that Lieutenant," asked the WAC.

"Yes, m'am, I believe Captain Richard Winters who is with Easy Company can verify it. In fact, he is probably wondering what happened to her."

"As a matter of fact, four people have called inquiring about her. A Sergeant Luz, a Lieutenant Welsh, Captain Winters, and Colonel Sink. "You must have made quite an impression on them."

"Katie did indeed. She stepped up to the plate and pitched in with the wounded m'am. She is very good at changing dressings," said Buck.

"I am glad to hear that. Although I highly disapprove of the soldiers referring to you by your Christian name. Nevertheless, wound care is something we specialize here in this unit. I have been told to keep you here as long as Lieutenant Compton remains with us. Come with me and we will get you a proper uniform and I will tell you where you can go to get that mop cut. What is your rank, Lieutenant?"

Looking back at Buck, Katie felt helpless to do anything else but follow Jabba the Huttess. "Yes, m'am." She tried to remember everything she could about wound care. This was no time for anyone to know that she dropped nursing as a major after her course in caring for large, open wounds. Nah, she thought. If I can take care of a man shot in the ass four times, how bad could it be?

After Katie got her hair cut., she received her uniform and some shoes, stockings, slips, undergarments and everything else a nurse wore during Worlds War IIe. After breakfast, the Jabba immediately put her to work. Katie learned quickly that it could be far more worse than anyone could imagine. Men missing arms, legs, fingers, noses, ears, and those were the easy cases. The abdominal wounds were beyond gross, but it was the moaning that really got to her and Buck. She quickly pulled his curtain around his bed so he would not have to see all of the carnage that the war brought to these men. Kate had to admit the happiest men were the amputees. They knew they had a ticket home, and if it cost them a leg or an arm so be it. By the end of the day, she was exhausted, but she became a favorite among the men for her gentle ways and warm brown eyes that seemed to put the men at ease. Each night after dinner, Kate checked on Buck. That first night, he woke up just as she sat down.

"You look like you had a rough day," gritted Buck through his teeth.

"Do you need more pain medicine? I will be glad to get some for you."

"I am fine; the nurse just gave me something, but thanks. What is your last name Katie?

"Jackson, actually it's Katherine Mary Jackson. I am from Chapel Hill, North Carolina originally."

"Are your friends here as well?

"No, I am afraid they are back there with the men. Poor Molly, she must be petrified."

"Of what," asked Buck?

"Oh, everything, it started our freshman year when her parents were killed in an automobile wreck. Now the only family she has is us and some guardian living in England. Most of the time, Molly is just fine, but when things go south like this, she tends to fall to pieces unless you distract her or just make her realize that it's not the end of the world. Edie is real good about doing that. Although, I am not so sure it will work in this case."

"You are really from the future, aren't you? I have never met women like you. Aren't you afraid?"

"I was petrified yesterday, but as Edie always says, don't worry until you know you have something to worry about. I better return to the women's barracks. Talk about some strong women. Some of them followed the men in who landed at Normandy. Good night Buck." Later she wondered why she kissed Buck goodnight. It was just on the cheek, and she thought it was more out of instinct than anything else. Lying in her bunk, Katie wondered about her friends and prayed they were all right.

In the weeks to come, Winters placed the 2nd and 3rd platoons on the line along the south side of the dike, with the 1st platoon in reserve. Outposts were strategically located along the dike where the enemy was most likely to infiltrate. At night, three-man patrols made their way along the riverbank to observer the Krauts artillery position and watch for enemy patrols. Winters' CP was in a small village of Randijk. The only thing predictable other than the daily barrage of German artillery was the cold, the damp and the rain.

Winters thought about moving JoJo, as the men now called her and Eddie out of Guarnere's platoon, but he didn't know how to do it without raising suspicion. Colonel Sink had not come down to conduct interviews, and he had no men to spare to escort them down to Regimental Headquarters. He hoped Wild Bill was keeping his eye on them.

Along the front line, Eddie and JoJo were as miserable as they could possibly be. They were wet, cold, and scared shitless from the daily artillery barrage. Eugene made sure that Molly was safe with 1st Platoon back at the CP. They had not talked to her in days, but she seemed to be holding up better, which could be because she got to sleep under a barn at night. Eddie and JoJo didn't mind being on patrol because at least they were doing something besides worrying they were going to be blown to kingdom come. Another worry was how to pee and poop without raising attention. Guarnere brought over a pot, which they emptied in the wee hours of the morning. The girls had long run out of tissues, hand wipes, and anything else resembling the practice of good hygiene. "JoJo observed, "If we don't catch pneumonia, typhus, dysentery, then the Kraut artillery is bound to get us."

"This is no time to be laying that negative shit on me," said Eddie. "We are not going to die."

"How the fuck do you know," replied her friend? "We are the German Artillery's favorite fucking artillery target. I would say the odds are not in our fucking favor."

Eddie eyed her friend carefully, "JoJo you are developing a serious potty mouth."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck me? Fuck you."

A familiar figure ran over to them and said, "Both of you shut the fuck up." "What the hell is eating you two," asked Guarnere?

"What the fuck do you think," replied JoJo?

That's when Toye jumped in the foxhole and stuck his face in JoJo's and started tearing her a new asshole. "He is your goddamn platoon sergeant, and you will show him respect. Gonorrhea has gone out of his way to keep you two safe until Winters can find someway to get you off the line."

"Except for calling me Gonorrhea, thanks Joe," said Wild Bill.

"Don't mention it." Then he noticed JoJo's shoulders were shaking. Not a sound came out of her mouth, but it was obvious, she needed to go off the line. "Hey, kid, don't cry. Come on, you were out of line," he whispered. "We can't let you get away with talking back to your NCO without a Lieutenant giving us shit."

JoJo nodded. She was just tired of being cold, dirty, and smelly. Surrounded by good looking, cold, dirty, smelly men didn't help either.

"All right buck up or hang tough as Winters says." Toye put his arm around her and gave it a squeeze. "Bill, we gotta talk."

"You gonna be ok," asked Bill?

"Yes, sir Sergeant," said JoJo.

"How about you Eddie? You are a little too quiet."

"What day is this?"

"It's October the 3rd, why? What happens? Any chance Hitler jumps out of the Reichstadt and kills himself?"

"Nothing, I just wondered. I am loosing track of time," said wearily.

"Bill!"

"Coming mother."

The two Sergeants walked away from the men so no one could overhear them.

"We gotta get them off the line. They have put up with as much crap as the men have, but it is obvious they are on the verge of loosing it, and it might get somebody killed."

"Don't you think I know that Joe. For Christ's sake I suggested to Peacock to make them runners, but he says their too good a shot to take off the line. Tell you what, tonight I will go see Winters myself and see what he can do."

"What's the word Eddie?" Malarkey jumped down into their foxhole. "Found any new flavors for us?"

"We pilfered these from a cellar at that abandoned house we passed two days ago." She handed him some turnips and potatoes, already pealed and here's some dried red pepper." It turns out that Eddie and JoJo were good at scrounging up vegetables to mix with the English stew so it was edible. One night, with the help, of Luz and Perconte, they raided an abandoned dairy farm and brought back gallons of milk.

"Thanks kid, you two are all right. You haven't tried anything stupid, and you are still alive. What's wrong Eddie, you sick or something?"

"No, just a little weary of sitting in mud up to my neck, but other than that, I am fine. How about you?"

"Same here, Muck and Penk are having a crap game tonight, you guys want in?"

"No, we haven't got paid yet."

"What's with your friend? He don't look so good?"

"JoJo just got an ass chewing from Sergeant Toye."

"Did you deserve it," asked Malark?

"As a matter of fact, I did," said JoJo.

"Well, at least you realize it. Well see you later fellows. Dinner will be served at six."

Eddie smiled. You could always count on Malark or Luz to lighten things up.

That night at the company CP, Guarnere informed Captain Winters and Colonel Sink, who happened to be present of the condition of the two replacements who just happen to be women.

Sink's jaw dropped. "You mean Nixon wasn't drunk? There really are goddamn American women on the front line."

"As we speak, yes sir, that's correct," said Winters.

"Well, get them the hell off out of there, and I mean now. Is the other part true, they knew about Market Garden and all of that other bullshit?"

"Yes, sir."

"Jesus Christ in Heaven, if General Taylor hears about this someone's ass is going to be barbecue. Come one, we will take my jeep."

The men were standing around waiting for chow to be served. Cobb still bore a grudge against JoJo for all the shit he gave him that first day. "I heard Toye chewed your ass out for talking back to Wild Bill. Glad someone finally put you in your place. Both of you look like a couple of alley cats who have been left out in the rain too long."

Deciding to ignore him, Eddie held out her cup for her portion of the stew, when Cobb bumped her hand spilling her supper on the ground. When she bent down to pick it up, Cobb tried to kick Eddie, but she saw him and grabbed his boot in midair, twisted it and watched him drop on his ass.

The men hooted that someone half Cobb's size brought him down. Bull said," Knock it off. Give Eddie some more stew." Malarkey poured some in her cup. She looked at him hard, and he apologized for running his mouth.

"He must have overheard me telling Muck."

"It's all right," said Eddie.

"Hey, you two join us for dinner," said Dukeman. He motioned for them to sit with him, Luz, and Perconte.

"Thanks Duke," said Eddie. "We will."

That night Luz entertained them with stories about Sobel and all of the stuff they pulled on him. Eddie and JoJo laughed. It made up for the crappy day, as they made their way back to their foxhole, they saw a jeep pull up and Guarnere called out for Private Murphy. While Eddie went to talk to Guarnere and the two other men who she really could not see. Cobb decided enough was enough. Pulling out his bayonet, he pushed JoJo really hard as she stood back up, Cobb said, "See Jerry could sneak up right behind you Namath, slit your throat and we'd have to write a Dear Mrs. Namath, your sorry ass son died because he… Cobb never finished his sentence. He also did not see JoJo's right foot kick his bayonet out of his hand or the left foot that made it difficult for him to chew for a week.

Sink, Winters, and Guanere stood with their mouths open. That's when Eddie returned to being Edie. She started laughing and slapping her leg.

"You go girl. Whooped his ass. Hop zing, whoop tow!" That's right. She's a woman and so am I. Up yours Cobb. Thank you Jesus that I have lived to see this. Girl power!" Joanie hugged Edie. They were both laughing especially at the faces of the men.

Every man within earshot stopped what they were doing. "Did he or did he not just say he was a she," asked Perconte?

"Yeah, and I still don't believe it," said Luz. He looked at Bull, whose cigar was barely hanging in his mouth.

"Hey Cobb, no offense," said Muck, "but you got your ass beat twice tonight by two gir.. I mean women."

"That's right, we are women, not girls and you better get use to it. We are the face of the Army's future. We can give birth or blow the enemy's brains out, and we don't give a shit which comes first," said Joanie.

"Guarnere go round them up before the men forget why the hell they are here," said Winters.

"Yes, sir. Come on Joe, help me gather them up and their gear."

"How are we going to explain this to the men, Captain Winters as Toye carried their bags and Guarnere dragged the still laughing women along.

"May I make a suggestion," snickered Eddie in a low voice?

"I am all ears," whispered Winters.

"Colonel Sink, I want to thank you and your men for participating in the Army's top new experiment. We just proved if the Russians can send women into combat so can the United States." Eddie saluted the Colonel, which surprisingly he returned.

"Because," Joanie announced, "We can take a licking and keep on ticking." Eddie and lifted their arms up and slapped each other's hands. The men started laughing and cheering.

"I think you two had better come back with Captain Winters and me. There are a lot of unanswered questions," said Colonel Sink as he tried to control his amusement of what really was a very serious situation.

"Delighted, but not without our friend Moe aka Molly. Is she still at the CP?"

"Yes, she has done really well assisting Roe," said Winters.

"The new medic is a woman. Does Eugene know about this," asked Penk.

"If he don't, he's in for a surprise," laughed Muck. "As long as I live, I will never forget this night."

Upon hearing Muck's remark, Eddie sobered up. They were already in the jeep, so she yelled back, "Tell Dukeman to duck and Wild Bill stay off the goddamn motor…."

"What did she say," asked Toye."

"Something about Dukeman and Wild Bill, I couldn't make out the rest," said Luz. "Christ almighty, broads in combat."

"Hey, they ain't broads," said Bill. "They are women goddamn it!"

"That's right," said Toye, "and if anyone can't remember that they performed better than most replacements then you can take it up with me, and that goes for you Cobb."

Next Chapter: Molly Becomes Fearless


	6. Nothing to Fear but Fear Itself

At first Molly felt relieved when Eugene suggested that she stay back at the CP. Now the regret of leaving her friends in such a dangerous situation sank in, and she felt guilty knowing they were out there in the cold and the rain while she at least got to sleep in a barn. Working with Eugene, she quickly caught on to how to treat the wounded as they came in which meant stop the bleeding, stop the pain and get them the hell out of there and back to an EVAC unit. So far, none of the wounded came in from Easy but other companies who were short a medic.

At night, she listened to the men talk about Taccoa, Sobel, the Army, and home. The one thing Molly picked up on was that they loved their country and were proud to be paratroopers. When they asked her where she grew up, Molly told them the truth. She grew up DC. Both her parents were dead, and she just finished school.

"What did you study in college," asked Eugene?

"Art History."

"Can you draw Moe," asked Sergeant Martin?

"Actually, I have been sketching some of the fellows." Moe pulled out some of the pencil drawings she had done of the men, mostly as they sat around chewing the fat.

"Hey, these are good," said Gene. He passed them around to the men.

"Hey, could I send this one to my wife," asked Martin?

"Sure. If any of you see one you like, feel free to keep it."

Soon the men became use to Moe sketching them. Even Lieutenant Welsh requested one to send to his Kitty.

Occasionally, Moe and Gene went up to front lines to check on the men. Once they got stuck during an artillery barrage. At first Moe thought she would wet herself, but she looked over at Eddie whose foxhole she happened to jump into and her friend just smiled, chewed her gum and patted her own the shoulder. When the shelling stopped, Moe asked her friend, "Aren't you scared?"

"Out of my ever loving mind, but I can't show it. I just pretend that I am in a bad thunderstorm that is making hot monkey love to an earthquake. We have been lucky so far, Jerry is a bad shot. How are you holding up?"

"I was doing fine until thirty minutes ago. These men are so brave that it makes you want to be brave too. Does that make any sense?"

"Absofrickinlutely."

However, for all practical purposes, Moe spent most of her time with Eugene and caring for the wounded from the different companies. Winters stopped by and gave her updates about her friends and make inquiries how she was doing.

"Well I am not getting shot at, and I like helping Eugene. The men are so brave even after being wounded. All they talk about is getting back on the line with their buddies. I feel guilty being here when my friends are out there."

"All of these men volunteered to be a paratrooper. Their biggest fear is not letting their buddies down. Each man knows he can depend on the guy next to him."

"I depend on Eddie, Joe, and Kate for so much. They have been my family since my parents died four years ago.

"How did they die?"

"Drunk driver coming back from the beach going down the wrong side of the road," she said quietly.

Winters thought it best to change the topic. He was trying to keep her morale up not down.

"Where did Eddie learn to shoot?"

Moe's face brightened. "Skeet shooting, her family has a big farm in the country. They are the nicest people I ever met. Her dad teaches history at NC State, and her mom teaches British Literature. Will, her brother goes to Georgia Tech where he plays football."

"Why didn't they go to State?"

"Will got a free ticket because he plays football, and Eddie chose UVA because her grandfather went there, and they were really close. He was or is as the case maybe in the 82nd Airborne. I wonder if he is here in Holland? Wouldn't that be something if she met up with her own grandfather?"

Winters eyes let her know he thought the possibility that the two would meet would be amazing. "What about JoJo," Winters asked? He liked to know the men or the people in his company. It was hard to talk to them without someone overhearing them when he went to check the lines.

"Hmm, JoJo is one tough cookie. She is the youngest of five and the only girl. Her mom died when she was twelve killed by a drunk driver just like my parents. That is why we do not drink. Katie does not drink either." Molly hesitated, "Her mom has problems. Anyway, JoJo came to UVA not knowing much about girly things. She's a real jock, but she softened up since living with us."

"You've known each for a long time?"

"Since Freshman year, I was a mess, but I lucked out and had Eddie for a roommate. When she found out I had no place to go for the holidays, Eddie dragged me home with her. She accepts people, as they are never tries to change them. Eddie sizes up a situation real quick and acts accordingly. I wish I was more like her, but I think all three of us look up to her in someway."

"Why is that?" Winters had no idea why he wanted to know the answer to this question, but he did.

"In 2006, a woman walks a fine line between being girly and having attributes associated with men. Eddie can do it with her eyes closed. Of course, JoJo is like a bull in a China shop, but she is learning to smooth out her rough edges by observing Eddie. Kate relies on her beauty to get her by sometimes, and that is something Eddie never does. I do not believe she even realizes how pretty she is. As for me, I wish I had her faith and optimism that everything will turn out all right. Even now, she believes that we are going to get back to our time, and this will be nothing but a surreal dream."

"I have been watching you, and I hear from the men that you are really steady when treating the wounded. We all have our strengths maybe you are just finding yours."

Nodding, Moe realized why Eddie admired Winters so. He really tried to understand his men, and that's was one of the many reasons that made the Captain a leader the men respected and would follow anywhere. "Maybe you are right. Thank you sir."

Later that night, Eugene and Moe were upstairs in a loft talking over the day and she related what Winters said. Nodding in agreement, Eugene said, "You have a great gift for putting a wounded man at ease. They trust you that you will take care of them. That is saying a lot from these guys. Your art skills add a new distraction for the men, and I noticed you are not the same person I met that first night. You even slept through an artillery barrage last night."

"I guess it is true what FDR said, "There's nothing to fear but fear itself."

They heard Johnny Martin yelling from downstairs. "Moe Rocca, Eugene Roe, Captain Winters needs you two at the company CP. Get a move on it, hubba, hubba. Colonel Sink is with him."

"Oh, my God I bet something has happened to Eddie and JoJo." She stopped herself, took a deep breathe.

"Are you OK?"

"I am fine, let's go see what the Captain wants," said Moe calmly.

When they arrived at the CP, they could hear Eddie and JoJo laughing. Smiling Moe and said, "Thank God they are off the line."

First Sergeant Carwood Lipton saw them and said, "Eugene, you are not going to believe this but there have been two women on the line."

Taking off her helmet, Molly said, "And one medic."

Lipton's jaw dropped, as did some of the other members of First Platoon. Captain Winters stepped out and saw Gene and Molly, "Great, come on in, I don't know what is wrong with them, but they can't stop laughing."

As they followed the Captain, Lip said, "Hey, Eugene, you don't seem too surprised that Moe is a woman."

Eugene turned around raised his eyebrows and said, "I don't?"

Once inside, Molly knew exactly what was going on. She realized her friends have hardly slept because this is how they got when they finished their math requirements. They stayed up for nights trying to cram everything in their brain. Neither Edie nor Joanie liked Algebra II and took the class together. They were so punchy that Katie and Molly could not let them go out in public. Molly knew Edie becomes brutally honest when she is like this and starts talking in rhyme. Then Joanie joins in and they make up rude songs about anything that pop sin their head. The last time she saw them like this was during the days leading up to the last Presidential election. They worked so hard for the Kerry/Edwards ticket that they stayed up for three days straight trying to get the vote out then almost got arrested for mooning the Republican Party Headquarters.

"It's Molly, Ollie, oxen free," squealed Edie as she embraced her friend. "How are they hanging? Wait you have nothing to hang. Guess what? JoJo whooped Cobb's ass and in front of Bourbon Bob and Captain America."

"Oh, we love Cobb, oh, yes we do," sang JoJo.

"You're such a schmuck but we love you," chimed in Edie.

"I whooped your ass because I could."

The girls paused for a moment and whispered into each other's ears before finishing the song. Harmonizing the two girls sang, "Oh, dickless Cobb we love you."

"Jesus Christ," said Sink. "And you contend these women have knowledge of the future. I found that hard to believe. Wait a minute, did you call me "Bourbon Bob? Only the men call me that."

Edie jumped to attention, "Colonel Sink, where did you go for barbecue when you lived in Lexington? You know we Tar Heels love our cue."

"Got to have cue - that's what it's about," rapped Joanie. "Cuz we eat everything but the snout."

Normally someone liked Colonel Sink intimidated Molly, but seeing how her friends' behavior might get them all in deep trouble, she realized it was time for someone to try and help them."

"Sir, I can explain. I believe these two have not really slept in days. Edie gets punch drunk when she doesn't sleep and Joanie is just as bad."

"Oh, Molly, you know me so well. Over hill, over dale, we will hit the dusty trail," sang Edie.

"And the jarheads go marching along," finished Joanie.

"That is not very nice," said Edie, who was trying to decide whether to stand or sit down and kept doing both like a jack in the box.

"Yeah, well you said the "F" word today."

Edie responded by calling Joanie a rat fink, tattletale and sticking her tongue at her.

Molly gasped, "She never says uses that word. Edie will say frickin, but not …"

"Fucking," said Joanie, who burped really loud. "Excuse me the stew was a little heavy tonight."

Edie finally sat down in the chair Winters held out for her. "Thank you." Staring at the Captain, Edie voiced an observation. "You know you are a very good looking man." Winters blushed and shook his head.

"That's all well and good," said Sink, "but how do you know I drink Bourbon, and how is that you know so much about "E" Company?"

"Well Uncle Bob, you gave Bourbon to Sobel just before you sent him packing." Edie's head felt funny, and then something came to her. She began singing to the tune of Yankee Doodle.

"Captain Sobel, he's so noble, wants to fight the Germans but

his Sergeants they did quit so they won't die in battle.

Captain Sobel screwed it up.

He's not really noble.

Hi, Ho Silver he did yell,

but no one dared to follow."

Joanie stood up and applauded, but Sink's hard glare induced her to sit down after she saluted.

"She could have learned that from the men," growled Sink?

"I could have but I did not. Aww, you don't believe us. Let me think what to tell you dear Colonel Sink. Do you know that Ike has a bad ticker?"

Colonel Sink spluttered, "How the hell do you know that? No one is supposed to know that?"

Standing up, Edie started to sing, "I know lots and lots of things, Bounding Bob but right I just want to sing. Then she started to rap. "When he's mad, Colonel Sink gets bad. Throws his hat on the ground, no one makes a sound, waiting …."

Molly shook Edie, "Tell them about Operation Market Garden. Think Edie, pretend you are taking an exam."

"An exam, I thought I graduated."

"You did with honors, just pretend."

Edie sat back down and asked for some paper.

"No, sweetie, an oral exam, just start talking. Who planned Operation Market?"

Standing up, Edie began reciting in an automatic manner, "Field Marshal Bernard Law Montgomery, 1st Viscount Montgomery of Alamein, also known as Monty. Slapping Sink on the back, she said, "Great planner, but lousy at executing." Making a sad face, she continued, It's so sad. He is too afraid to kill the thing he loves." She strung out the pronunciation of the last word.

"Which is what," demanded Sink?

"His Army," she said sweetly.

Molly leaned over and asked her to tell them everything she knows about Operation Market Garden and cite sources. That was the magic word for the next hour and a half; Edie cited verse and chapter of the planning, execution, and problems surrounding OMG, including the location of the archival sources. When she finished, Sink was amazed and Joanie was asleep.

"Can I go home now," asked Edie? "Wait a minute what day is it?"

"It's now the fourth," said Winters.

"Beware the Crossroads," she sang. "Don't let Dukeman go." Then she folded up her arms on the desk, laid her head and went to sleep.

"What happens to Dukeman," asked Winters? When she did not respond, the Captain shook her and said, "For the love of God, tell me."

Edie's head rose a little and she said, "Thank you for helping me get through today. I hope to get through tomorrow. And if I live through this and go home, all I ask for is that I would like to find a quiet place and find some peace and quiet." Laying her head back on her arms, Edie went to sleep.

Dick Winters was stunned and Sink noticed it. "What is it Dick?"

"That is the prayer I said on the night of D-Day. There is no way she could know that, sir." He tried to wake her again to find out about Dukeman. It was too late, Edie was out cold.

Sink rubbed his hand through his hair. "There had to be something to what she was saying." There is no way in hell, he thought, that she could know all three of his Army nicknames. "All right, I will arrange to get them some WAC uniforms. We need to keep them under wraps until I can be sure they are not going to go around acting like God knows what. There is an empty house near here. We can put them in there. I will send over some supplies. Put a guard on the house, Dick, and we will see what happens. "

Edie suddenly woke up and wrote down several things. "Do you have an envelope?"

Winters handed her one and watched as she put the pieces of paper in them, wrote something on top of the envelope, and handed it to Colonel Sink.

"What may I ask is this?" Sink read the envelope. "Do not open until October 9th."

"Just in case, you have any doubts of what we are all about. "Now, off to sleep, perchance to dream-ay, there's the rub."

Half-awake, Joanie said, "Our little world is rounded with a sleep, yay verily."

"That is not how that line ends." Before falling asleep again, Edie quoted again, "Sleep that knits up the ravelled sleave of care. The death of each day's life, sore labour's bath. Balm of hurt minds, great nature's second course, Chief nourisher in life's feast."

"Jesus Christ," said Sink. "Let's get these ladies out of here."

Winters stuck his head out the door, "Sergeant Martin, I need your assistance. Have a jeep waiting outside for us. Then come in here."

"Yes, sir. Hashey, round up a jeep and have it waiting outside." The young private ran out the door.

Then Winters carefully picked up Edie. Sergeant Martin and Eugene helped Joanie up, who immediately started singing the Captain Sobel song, much to the delight of all the men. Carwood struggled to maintain his composure.

Talking to herself, Molly said, "Who would have thought that I would be the calm one?"

"I would," said Eugene as he helped Joanie into the jeep.

Molly smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Thanks, Gene."

"For what?" asked a puzzled Eugene.

"Everything," as she kissed him on the cheek.

Wanting to get the show on the road, Winters turned to Gene and Johnny, he asked Johnny to station a guard on the house. "Eugene follow Sink and get them settled in, then report back to me."

"Yes, sir," said the men.

Winters walked back into the CP, humming "Yankee Doodle," then stopped and cursed himself. He forgot to ask about Dukeman.


	7. Playing God

Despite attempts to wake them up, the girls slept through the fourth. On the morning of October 5th, Molly woke up early and went to check on her friends. The family that left the house must have done so in a hurry because the first night there, she found nightshirts in the bureau. She wrestled with Joanie to get her out of her wet clothes, but Edie was like undressing a small child. All Molly had to say was sit up or lift your arms, and her friend obliged. Now they were still enjoying the simple luxury of sleep. Originally, their body temperatures were so low, Gene suggested putting them in the same bed, which they did, but when she went to the room, she only found Joanie.

"JoJo, where is Edie?"

"Err, uh, snort," JoJo sat up, looked around the room with one eye, "she's not in here." With that, JoJo fell back into the covers and soon resumed snorting.

Molly walked around the house until she found Edie asleep in another bedroom. "Edie, what are you doing in here?"

"Huh, what? Morning Molly O. I think it is called sleeping. Do you know Joanie snorts like a pig when she's really tired?" Sitting up, Edie surveyed her surroundings. She was lying in what looked some kind of nook that featured heavy draperies hanging from the ceiling that enclosed the bed. "These curtain thingies are spooky, but it keeps the draft out. What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock."

"Oh, well wake me when it's time to go to brunch, I am still beat."

"Edie, do you know where you are?"

"Uh, huh, in a nice warm bed, now be sweet and let me sleep. JoJo snorts could wake the dead."

Since Edie continued to talk in rhyme, Molly left and returned at noon only to find Joanie coming from the bathroom mumbling, "This is the sorriest excuse for a bed and breakfast that I have ever seen. Hello, Molly."

"You do realize we are not in a B&B," said Molly.

Joanie looked at her and said, "Oh, fuck, I almost forgot. Are we still here in days of yore?"

"Something like that, is Edie up?"

"Haven't heard a peep out of her, but you know I can't remember the last time I saw her sleep. When we were on the line, she was always awake before I was. So, it might be awhile before she comes too." Joanie opened the door to the other bedroom, and the two checked on their friend.

"I am not a doctor, but she doesn't look so good," said Joanie while scratching her breasts.

"How in the world did you hide those tits of yours," asked Molly? "Weren't you afraid the girls might burst through your shirt at any moment?"

"Humph, those guys would have loved that, but I was more worried about an artillery shell blasting my ass as well as my tits all over Holland. By the way, sports bras flatten even those of us who the good Lord blessed," said Joanie as she bent over Edie to feel her forehead. Turning back to Molly, Joanie said, "Chickey baby, I think Edie has a fever and she's breathing funny."

"Move, let me see," said Molly. Sure enough, sweat covered Edie's paler than usual face, and her nasal passages sounded clogged. "Edie, wake up honey." One eye opened and Edie rolled over on the other side. This time Joanie shook Edie and told her to wake up.

Edie sat up, stretched her arms, and said, "What, is it time for brunch? Geez, open a window. It's stifling in here." Flapping her nightgown, Edie realized she felt sweaty and her head was fuzzy. "I think I have a head cold. By the way, where are we exactly?"

"It's a small village called Schoonderlogt," said Molly. "The occupants of this house fled when our boys came to town. No sense in being caught in the middle of two Armies I always say. I will go get Eugene. The last thing we need is for you to get pneumonia." Molly headed back out and told Joanie to help Edie change her nightgown and wash her down a bit.

"Wash, hell, come on Edie, this place has running water. You can actually take a real bath. That will make you feel better. It worked for me. See, my tits grew back. I also returned the Dutch soil from whence it came."

"Well, I am glad the girls decided to reappear. The idea of a bath, a real bath is the best news I have heard in days," said Edie. "Oh, I am going to do my eyebrows, shave my legs, my pits, and clean my nails. I have never been so dirty for so long in my life. Those poor guys. What day is it?"

"Why do you keep asking that? It's the afternoon of the 5th."

"Good, I still have time to warn Winters about Dukeman?" Throwing back the covers, Edie literally climbed down from the bed, but discovered her legs were a little wobbly.

"What happened to not changing the course of history," asked Joanie as she helped her friend up and into the bathroom. Pouring the hot water, Joanie laid out Edie's toiletries.

"That was before we knew these guys," said Edie as she pulled the damp nightshirt off.

"We are not going to be able to save all of them. Besides what if we save Dukeman and someone else dies in his place, who was suppose to live? We could inadvertently be responsible for preventing a future Einstein from being born."

Stepping into the water, Edie started washing her face. "Oh, Joanie, I know. This is so hard. I wish my granddad were here. He would know what to do. We use to discuss things like this all of the time." Tears poured down Edie's cheeks. Her grandfather died last summer. You know he is here, somewhere with the 82nd." She wiped her face. "I feel like total crap but the bath feels good."

"Here let me wash your back. I think you are going to have to take two baths. The water is already the color of the bottom of our old foxhole," said Joanie. Letting out the drain, Wrapped in a thin bath sheet, Edie shivered as her friend filled the tub back up. "I bet it is hard letting someone take care of you for a change instead of the shoe being on the other foot."

"No, actually it feels nice. Thanks JoJo."

"Humph," said JoJo, "Here is your shampoo. Do you think you can manage on your own now?"

"Yes, thanks." Edie washed her hair first then began scrubbing away at her hands, feet, and nails. After shaving her legs, she climbed out of the tub, dried off, and rubbed the steam off the small bathroom mirror. It was the first time she had seen herself since Liebgott cut her hair. It felt sensual washing her short hair. I think I like my hair short, she thought. Looking around the bathroom Edie discovered something that looked like hair pomade. Moving it through her hair gave it a more feminine style. After plucking a few stray eyebrows, Edie started humming "I Like Being a Girl." Her head still felt heavy. She needed a hot toddy as Nana would say and chicken soup. Tears formed in her eyes. She knew the minute Nana died that Granddad would not live long without her. He caught a summer cold that turned into pneumonia and died eleven months and ten days after her grandmother. Shaking her head, Edie told herself this is not the time to dwell on her losses. _Besides I've got bigger problems_, she thought._ I am in the middle of fricking World War II, and somehow I have to figure out how we got here and how to get back home._ After putting on a fresh, borrowed nightshirt and some bedroom slippers that were way too big, she stepped out of the bathroom and shuffled to her room only to find Joanie pointing her rifle at an elderly man and a young woman.

"Have you lost your cotton picking mind Joanna Mildred Riordan? Put that rifle down. They are civilians. I am very sorry for my friend." The two Netherlanders looked terrified.

"Is this your home?" Edie opened her arms wide and then gestured to them. Somehow, they understood what she was asking and said "Ja,"

"Verontschuldig mij." Edie sat down and put her hand to her head. It felt like a big elephant was sitting on it.

Joanie put the gun down and helped her friend back into bed. "What did you just say?"

"I said excuse me. It is one of the few phrases that I remember from that book Katie bought. It should be in her backpack where ever that is."

"It's in the other room." Before Joanie could retrieve the travel dictionary, the older man came over and put his hand on Edie's forehead, then took her pulse. He started feeling up and down her neck. Joanie thought about saying something then she realized the man must be a doctor.

When he stuck his tongue out at Edie and then pointed to her, Joanie thought _he's either a doctor or a dirty old man with a tongue fetish_. The girl was going through the closet packing a suitcase. She went down the hall and into the bathroom and Joanie followed her to make sure Edie's things stayed there. The girl fingered a tube of lipstick. It looked like it had been a long time since she had seen one. "That's mine," said Joanie, "but I never liked it. It's too red. Edie says it makes my lips look like a hen's ass, whatever the hell that means." The girl handed it to Joanie, but she pushed it back and pointed to her.

"Thank you," the girl stuttered.

"Do you speak English?"

"Ja, A little, but Ik am shaky."

"Do you mean nervous?"

"No wonder, I did point a gun at you. Sorry about that, I am just not use to being in the middle of a fu…war zone." Unlike you, Joanie thought, who has lived under German occupation for seven years. Joanie felt terrible. "Is that your father? Is he a doctor?"

"Nee, he is de dokter in ons dorp, uh, village dokter. He is taking me to Nuenen to stay with my Tante Margot."

"What about your parents?" The minute she asked, Joanie wanted a hole to open up and swallow her.

"De Nazis' schoten hen." The girl made the gesture of a gun shooting with her fingers. "Ze were in de Resistance," she said proudly.

Joanie nodded her head. She could not think of what to say except fucking war. The doctor met them in the hall and motioned for them to follow him. Edie was out cold and by her bedside was a bottle. Smiling the doctor pointed to the bottle and then said something to the girl.

Using broken English and hand signs, the girls said, "He says your vriend has a cold in the head. He gave haar some schnapps to help her sleep. Err, keep haar warm, give drink. Give haar die iets te eten." The girl made signs to suggest eating. He will be back as soon as he is sure that I am safe. He wants to know… are you nurses?"

"No, we are historians. We are here to record first hand what happened to the Dutch people." Joanie had no idea why she said that and she did not think it would make any sense to Herr Doctor either. Nevertheless, he smiled and said, "Dat is goedt."

"Good, yes, it is very good for people to know the truth." Not that anyone would believe us, Joanie thought.

The girl translated this and he smiled again. You are about my mother's size. Her clothes are in the room down the hall. Your friend is too small in the…" The girl pointed to her chest.

Joanie laughed and nodded. Then she hugged the Dutch girl. "What is your name?"

"Anika Van de Vries, this is Herr Dokter Jansen."

My name is Joanna, but everyone calls me Joanie. The Mildred is honor of Babe Didrikson and you have no idea what I am saying." Shaking both their hands, she followed them downstairs. They left just as Molly, Eugene and Captain Winters came inside. They all stared at one another and were surprised when Joanie waved and said good luck.

"What is that all about," asked Molly?

"Can I tell you later? It is a rather sad story about the previous owners. The good news is that the man is a doctor, and he gave Edie some Schnapps, which seems to have knocked her on her keester. You know what a cheap drunk she is."

"Do you mean she is asleep," demanded Winters? He came there expressly to find out about Dukeman.

"Out like a light. There is not much body fat on the girl, so one beer she sees Elvis, two beers, she's dancing with Elvis."

"Who the Hell is Elvis? Never mind. Do you know why she is worried about Dukeman?"

"She is still debating whether or not to tell you, but he dies at a crossroads. I have no idea where or when, but it must be soon because she keeps asking what day it is."

Winters walked out, somewhat annoyed, but he did ask if there was anything they needed before leaving.

Joanie thought about asking for a pair of ruby slippers so she could get the hell out of Dodge, but she could tell the Captain would not be amused.

Molly stayed with Joanie and the two tried to create something resembling soup for Edie. Apparently, the patients of the good doctor paid him with food because his pantry was full of a lot of food in jars. While they tested their culinary skills, the Major and Eugene went back to the CP.

"What are you going to do sir?"

"I am pulling Dukeman off the line." Seeing Easy's first Sergeant, Winters waved him over. "Carwood, send a runner up to the river and tell him to bring Perconte and Dukeman back. They are supposed to be in First Platoon anyway."

"Yes, sir."

That afternoon Dukeman was kept busy running for the Captain. He reported the current condition of Edie or Eddie who was still out like a light. Then made his way over to 3rd Battalion, and even Regimental Headquarters.

That night when Alley was brought in wounded after the patrol encountered the Germans at the crossroads. Winters was sure that Alley was dying because Dukeman might have been on that patrol if he had not taken Dukeman off the line. Now Winters understood why Edie was so hesitant to reveal anything. It's like playing God, he thought, but there is no time for remorse. The Captain ordered Lipton to assemble a squad and the men left for the Crossroads. This time Dukeman was with them. When Winters realized this, he didn't worry. He thought Dukeman's brush with death had passed and Alley had taken his place. It was not until after the squad fell back after knocking out a machine gun that fate dealt its hand. Seeing the men bunch up together, Dukeman yelled at them to spread out. Three Germans in a culvert launched a rifle grenade, and a piece of shrapnel hit Corporeal Bill Dukeman of Colorado in the chest, killing him instantly. The rest of the men finished off the Germans who killed Dukeman, but it was the only consolation for the loss of another Taccoa man.

The next morning when Edie woke up and asked what time it was, she became hysterical upon hearing it was the 6th. "We have to warn Dukeman. Where is Captain Winters? Is he on the dike?" It was too late and she knew it. Looking at her pocket watch, she realized that now the men were literally fighting their way back across the island. Dukeman died last night. "What good is being here if we can't prevent good men like Dukeman from dying?" Edie pounded her fist in her pillow and then pulled it to her face. Molly rubbed Edie's back who by now was shedding bitter tears. It was the first the time Molly had seen her friend cry since her grandfather died a year ago.

"Maybe you can't change history," said Molly softly. Edie looked at her friend as if she had an answer when she realized she did not, Edie asked for a tissue. "Settle for a handkerchief." Edie nodded and blew her nose.

"Well, one good thing is I think my cold is better. That schnapps is a miracle drug."

"More likely, it let you sleep which it sounds like you needed. Did you ever sleep out there on the line?"

"Occasionally, I catch an hour here and there, but not much more. I had one eye open for the Krauts and the other one on Cobb. He was determined to give us grief. What a total prick. I want to get up, bath and get dressed. Where is Joanie?"

"She's with Toye. He took some tank shrapnel in the back."

"Oh."

"You don't seem very upset."

"He will be fine and back with the Company before too long. I am going to soak in the tub."

An hour later, Edie was in her in WAC uniform complete with a winter overcoat. She made her way over to the CP, but neither Nixon nor Winters could be found. Seeing First Sergeant Lipton, she asked if he knew where either of the two men were."

"They are at Battalion Headquarters, I think some changes are coming."

"Yes, they are. That's too bad about Major Horton." Carwood wondered how she knew about Major Horton. Edie looked around; she could tell the men were tired. "How many wounded?"

"Over a hundred and one killed."

"Yeah, Dukeman," sighed Edie.

"Jesus it's creepy how you know all of this stuff," Lipton whispered.

"Tell me about it. So, far I have no clue as to why I am here if I can't prevent one man from dying."

"Do you know what is going down at Battalion?"

"I have a good idea. Listen, I am trying to find JoJo. Have you seen her?"

Luz and Perconte passed by and whistled, and then they both stopped and stared hard at Edie. The short hair showed off her pretty features and made her brown eyes seem larger. "Damn Eddie, I mean Edie, you clean up real good," said George. "I can't believe we ever mistook you for a guy."

"Thanks George, that's sweet. Have either of you seen JoJo."

"Talk about what a difference a day makes. That girl, excuse me, that woman knows how to fill out a uniform," said Luz. Perconte gave him a shove in the arm. "What did I say," asked a perplexed Luz.

JoJo's hovering over Joe in that house over there, said Frank. "Toye decided he needed some tank shrapnel to complete his collection. The medics are working on him now."

"Thanks Perco, you don't mind that I still call you that?"

"No, m'am, glad to be of assistance."

The men admired the feminine form walking away from them. Then George asked, "Hey, Lip, what's the word?"

"Rest up and get ready for the Krauts. "

"That tune is getting really old. That Edie she's a pretty little thing, but I tell you the man who pisses her off better run for cover. She can castrate a man with one shot."

"Damn George," said Perconte. "That makes me hurt all over."

"See you later fellas," said Lipton, who walked away somewhat stiffly.

"Oh, Edie tell me he's going to live," begged Joanie. Luz was right. The uniform hugged Joanie like an Armani suit.

"He will be fine. It's just some shrapnel."

Guarnere saw the two and walked over. "So, look who finally crawled out of bed. Whoa, don't you look pretty. How are you feeling kid? I heard you were sick. That's why I told you to sleep when you could catch it" Seeing that he wasn't getting a rise out of Edie, Bill changed the subject. "Seriously, Edie, is my buddy Joe going to be all right?"

"Yes, he will be fine. I am sorry about Dukeman."

"Yeah, he's or was a good man, helluva of soldier too. I heard you tried to warn the Captain, but he thought when Alley got wounded that he wasn't going to make it. So…"

"So, Dukeman goes out and get's killed. Well, here is one thing I can prevent. You absolutely should not to ride a motorcycle tomorrow. I don't care if I have to go to Captain Winters or Eisenhower you are not to get on any motor bike on the 7th."

"Why do I get a ticket home or a box?"

"Neither, but I cannot bear the thought of anything happening to you."

"Ah, sweetheart, I didn't know you cared. What's say you and me sneak off somewhere?"

"Bill Guarnere I like you but not that much. You remind me of my brother Will."

"Your brother, gee Edie. You sure know how to hurt a guy."

"Not if you knew my brother. He has a brilliant mind, plays football and all of his friends and mine think he's great." Edie hesitated using a modern slang term. After he finishes at Georgia Tech, he's going to law school. Will is a good big brother. He never let anyone pick on me, and he's very protective for a younger brother. Besides my father and my grandfather, I don't know any man I admire more for being a well-rounded guy."

"You mean you don't have a sweetheart back in your time? I find that hard to believe."

"She's just real picky," said Joanie.

"Hey, she is entitled to nothing but the best," said Bill. "Here comes Doc Roe. Yo, Eugene, how's my buddy Joe doing?"

"He will be fine, just real sore for awhile."

"Can I see him," asked an anxious Joanie.

"I don't see why not," said Roe. "It might do him some good."

"Yeah, wait until he gets a load of JoJo in a WAC uniform. It boosts my morale just gazing upon her mortal frame." Guarnere made figure eight gestures with his hands until Edie pretended to slug him hard in the arm.

Apparently, the rest of the men admired Joanie's appearance. There were a lot of catcalls, whistles and other lewd remarks until Guarnere and Martin stepped in and told them to shut the hell up or they will start wishing they were back on the line.

Joanie finally found her man and knelt beside him. "Hey Joe, it's me, Joanie."

Toye looked at Joanie and blinked real hard. "JoJo? Christ almighty, I need to schedule eye exams for the boys."

"Why," said Joanie. She nervously ran her fingers through her blonde curls. "Is something wrong?"

"Trust me JoJo; there is nothing wrong with you. I am just worried why the boys never realized you were so... I mean that you are definitely a woman.

"Do you like what you see," asked Joanie?

"Definitely yes," said Joe.

When Edie walked up with Wild Bill, Toye did another double take. "Geez, Ed, I mean Edie, you sure look different as a girl, I mean woman. Don't she Bill?"

"Yeah, the kid cleans up real good."

"You guys should save your flattery for Katie because she is what you call a classic beauty,' said Joanie. "I sure wish I knew she was all right."

"That makes two of us, but I hope to talk to Captain Winters sometime today," said Edie. "He told me that she will stay in England as long as Buck is there. I guess he figures that is one less female he has to worry about."

"Well, ain't Buck a lucky man," said Guarnere.

"He's not the only one," said Toye who flashed a smile at Joanie, who actually blushed.

Edie thought it might the first time she had ever seen Joanie even remotely embarrassed. "Well, if you two will excuse me. I have to find Captain Winters. Coming Wild Bill?"

"What? Yeah, sure. Allow me to escort you Miss Witherspoon." Bill offered Edie his arm, and she graciously accepted. As they made their way across the small village, Edie's mind was still on her friend Katie. I wonder how she spends her days at the hospital.

According to BOB the book, this is how William H. Dukeman died at the crossroads and not how the movie depicts it. Some of the other things that I add in this story are not exactly accurate or possible, but when it comes to a man's actual death, I feel obligated to stick to the facts.


	8. Oxford in October

_Again, thank all of you who have been kind enough to write me and tell me how much you are enjoying the story. It is a fun one to write. I never know what is going to come of the girls's mouths._

It was early October in Oxford, England. Students with black robes flying behind them hurried off to classes. Katie made her way through the narrow streets on her way back to the hospital. She had drawn her pay, and searched the stores in this wonderful old town to find something special for Buck, but rationing in England made shopping difficult. Nor did it help that every man in uniform thought Katie was fair game. If they were polite, she would make conversation. Most of the time, they just wanted to know where you were from or if you knew so and so. However, as Joanie once said when they went to New York over spring break, no matter where you go, there is always some asshole waiting around just to ruin your day. Fortunately, as a Lieutenant, she could put the privates, corporeals, sergeants and fellow lieutenants in their place, but the officers were the absolute worse. However, Katie had no problem in telling them where to get off, which usually shocked them so bad that word soon got around not to mess with the new nurse. One Captain was particularly surprised when Katie responded to his proposition by wiggling her baby finger and saying, "I bet it's this big isn't it?" Flustered and embarrassed, he left in a huff.

Looking in an antique shop, Katie saw something that caught her eye. Walking inside she greeted the clerk who seemed relieved to see a customer. "I saw a red ball in the window. May I ask what kind of it is?"

"Ah, you must be one of the American nurses stationed at the hospital?" He was an older man with a thick mop of gray hair. Katie thought he looked like something from one of Dickens's novels. His waistcoat was striped green, his pants blue, and he wore a burgundy velvet blazer.

"Yes, I am looking for something special for one of my patients. He loves sports and played football and baseball in college."

"Well, my dear that is not a baseball. It is a cricket ball."

"Oh, well, it is still interesting. How much is it?"

"It is not very old. I only purchased it because the family could not bear to have their son's things in the house after he was killed."

"Oh, how sad, was it recently?"

"No, m'am, it was during the Battle of Britain."

"I am sorry."

"What for child? You did not kill him. That was Jerry. I will sell it to you for two shillings."

"It's a deal. Do you mind if I look around?"

"Not at all Miss, I will wrap this up for you."

"Thank you." Katie wandered around and found herself looking in a case full of pocket watches. When something caught her eye, it looked just like Edie's watch that her grandfather gave her. "May I see this pocket watch, the one with the engraving of a dogwood."

"Oh, m'am that is not for sale. An American soldier left it with my brother who does repairs. Paid in advance and even gave Frederick his parent's address in the unfortunate event that he does not return."

"It looks very much like a watch belonging to a friend of mine, Ed Witherspoon." Katie had no idea why she used Edie's alias.

"Why I do believe that is name of the young man who left it to be repaired. What an enormous coincidence. Here is your package. I hope your young man likes it."

"Yes, thank you," said Katie. Racking her brain, she wondered if there was any connection, but surely, it was just a coincidence. Making a mental note to write to Edie and mention that, she hurried back to the nurses quarters.

Stopping by the room, she shared with three other nurses, Katie saw a letter on her bed. She hung up her coat, grabbed the letter, and Buck's present then headed for his ward.

When she arrived, Katie found Buck standing by a window that looked over Oxford. He looked so distant, Katie wondered what was going through his mind. The other day she learned not to sneak up behind him. When she put her hands over his eyes and said, guess who, he almost threw her to the ground, but he was still weak, and they both fell in his bed. Thankfully, Jabba the Huttess was off that day or she would have been all too happy to write Katie up.

"Penny for your thoughts," said Katie. Buck turned around and smiled.

"The English countryside is beautiful this time of year. It is hard to imagine there is a war going on when you see the view from this window. Where have you been?"

Katie stood beside Buck and squeezed his arm. "Exploring the city of dreaming spires. I cannot wait until you can go out for little walks. It really is an amazing place. With all sorts of interesting shops," said Katie as she handed Buck the little package.

"What's this?"

"A little get-well present, I hope you like it. I wanted to find something home-baked, but rationing is so strict that there is very little in the way of sweets. So, when I came across this, I thought you might like a British, sports souvenir. Open it."

Buck unwrapped the package that the owner had neatly wrapped to find a red ball. "It's a cricket ball."

"Yes, it's one of the country's most popular pastimes. Maybe, when you are better we can watch a match."

Buck held the red ball like a baseball. He watched Katie as she sat down and opened her letter. "Thank you, I saw a cricket match when we first arrived. It is a lot slower than baseball, and you have to wait for the excitement. What's the matter, Katie?"

Waving the letter, Katie, said, "It's from Molly. She says they are fine, but that now they are known as Mo, Joe, and Eddie. Then she goes onto say that she is working as a Medic, but JoJo and Ed are on the line. What does that mean, what line?" Katie's pretty face suddenly became one of concern.

"Are you sure that's what Molly says?" When Katie nodded, Buck ran his hand through his hair. Then as gently as he could, he told her that it meant they were with the men keeping the Germans from crossing some objective.

"You mean they are being shot at?" Katie could feel the blood draining from her face.

"Oh, Buck, why, how…?" She could not finish her sentence. Buck pulled her to him and held her real close.

"It will be all right sweetheart. The boys will not let anything happen to them. I don't understand why they are there, but I am sure Dick will get them off the line as soon as he can."

"Thank you, Buck." She backed away from him. "We have to be careful. Captain cow face has it in for me. Isn't it about time you lie back down?"

"All right, I can't wait until I start PT. At least, I will feel like I am on the road to getting the hell out of here. This place does something to you.""

"It's like Edie said when she had an emergency appendectomy the summer of her freshman year. "A hospital is no place to be sick." Katie flashed Buck a smile, which he returned.

"She's got that right."

Later that night, Katie sat down and wrote her friends a letter. She even mentioned seeing the watch in the store, and the name of the soldier who left it there as well as the fact that her watch seemed to be working now, which she thought was odd. Katie had started praying regularly since coming to the hospital. She found herself saying little prayers throughout the day for the wounded soldiers she treated. At the end of the day, Katie prayed that her friends would be safe and that Buck would heal fast. Tonight, Katie asked God to help her tomorrow when once more she would be busy working and trying to cheer up all of these brave soldiers, while trying to avoid the Huttess. _Dear Lord,_ Katie thought, _I know it is a sin, but every time I see that woman, I wish I had a hand grenade to drop down her bra or at the very least a snake to put in her bed._ Pulling the covers over her shoulders, Katie nestled down into the bed and was soon fast asleep.

Oxford is known as the city of dreaming spires."


	9. Looking for You

Captain Dick Winters stood outside the company CP and watched as Edie and Guarnere walked towards him. They were laughing and Bill must have said something shocking because Edie's eyes widen and her mouth opened just a bit then she playfully cuffed him on the chin. _She is so pretty_, he thought, _but I have to focus on the men_. Dick shook his head. He was still sad about the loss of Dukeman. Relieved that Alley survived with over thirty different shrapnel wounds, but Winters felt guilty. His assumption cost Dukeman his life.

Guarnere was the first to speak. Saluting, he said, "Afternoon Captain Winters, we just came from the aid station. Looks like Joe Toye is going to be good as new, but he's going to be stuck there for awhile."

"Hello, Captain," said Edie, who saluted as well since she was wearing a Lieutenant's uniform. It was the only uniform that Sink could find in her size. "Please express my appreciation to Colonel Sink for the uniforms, and I need to apologize for my behavior two nights ago. I get a bit nutty when I don't get enough sleep."

"There is no need to apologize, but I accept it. Did you need to see me about something?"

"Yes, it's about Sergeant Guarnere." Dick and Bill eyed each other. They wondered why she was being so formal. "Tomorrow is the seventh and if the Sergeant rides a motorcycle, he will be out of action until December. I am sorry about Dukeman, but I hope I can prevent another Taccoa man from being hurt."

Guarnere was one of Winters most reliable killing machines. He and Toye were real soldiers, and the replacements looked up to them as if they were gods. "All right, Bill you are not to ride any motorcycles tomorrow. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir, now if you will excuse me sir, I should check on the men and see how we are set for ammo." Guarnere saluted Winters and then turned to Edie and said, "Lieutenant."

She returned the salute with a bit of hesitation.

Watching Bill leave, Winters turned to Edie and asked how she and her friends were doing.

"Under the circumstances, better than expected," she said. As Joanie, said this morning, this is turning out to be a fine vacation if you don't mind be shot at and seeing boys who can't even shave, lying wounded in hospitals." Edie studied the man before her. There was no denying Captain Winters was a good-looking man. Strong in appearance, his blues eyes revealed little when he was serious, but Edie had seen pictures of him smiling when he almost looked boyish. "I have not seen Captain Nixon around. Is he all right?"

"Don't you know," teased Dick.

There was the twinkle that Edie had seen in the photographs. "I am afraid I do not know every detail about "E" Company, but I know he comes through the war, but it will be awhile before he finds his saving Grace."

"That's a relief," said Winters. "Captain Nixon is doing reconnaissance along the river. I hope I am not out of line, but it is against military regulations for you and Guarnere to fraternize so closely considering your rank."

"Oh, I never thought of that. You are right. He just reminds me so much of my brother except for the cursing. And Will would never make suggestive remarks to his older sister."

The last comment did not sit well with Winters. "If he is making inappropriate comments, I will be happy to speak to him about that."

"Oh, please don't Captain. It is nothing I have not heard before. Modern men are not all that polite. In my time, a woman has to know how to dish it out as well as take it, and I do not hesitate to put a man in his place if he is out of line. Wild Bill Guarnere is a unique individual just like all of the Taccoa men, but they are all gentlemen in the truest sense of the word."

"You understand that do you?" Dick was impressed that she realized how special the men of Easy Company are. "History must be very kind to us."

"You are making history, Captain. Everyday you and your men are here."

The next day the men were on Hell's Highway. They moved past bombed out trucks, tanks, and dead horses all along the road. Colonel Strayer was making his way through on his jeep when he saw a German motorcycle that looked like it still ran. He ordered Lieutenant Peacock to have one of the men drive it back to Battalion HQ. Looking down the road, he saw Sergeant Guarnere bringing up the rear yelling at the replacements to keep their asses down. Peacock admired Guarnere, but he did not like the fact that the Sergeant seemed to be a favorite of Winters as of late. Although, Winters instructed all the Lieutenants to keep Guarnere off any motorcycles today, Peacock thought a Colonel's order overrides an order of a Captain.

"Sergeant Guarnere, I need you to take this motorcycle to Battalion HQ for Colonel Strayer."

Bill looked at the Lieutenant as if he were wearing his grandmother's Sunday hat. "I beg your pardon sir, but Captain Winters gave me direct orders not to ride a motorcycle today."

Strayer looked at Peacock and then at Bill as if they were both crazy. He turned to Guarnere and said, "I don't give a goddamn what Captain Winters said, and if I ever hear you disobey a direct order from a superior officer, I won't even bother to court martial you. I will just shoot you on the spot. Now get that goddamn motorcycle back to battalion." Strayer got back in his jeep and took off.

"Yes, sir," said Guarnere. He started up the engine and took off. So far, so good, he thought. Not too long after that, a whoosh sound hit nearby and Bill found himself lying on the road with the bike on his leg. "Goddamn Army," said Bill. He looked up to see the back of Strayer's jeep. "And fucking junior officers, except for Welsh."

For his part, Peacock tried to help Guarnere, who rebuffed the Lieutenant's efforts with epitaphs such as no offense sir, but I'd appreciate it if you'd get the fuck away from me; thank you for screwing me over Lieutenant; yes, sir I wish it was you instead of me too.

Malarkey and Babe ran over to help their friend. When he tried to stand up, his leg would not hold his weight. "Jesus Christ, the kid was right." Winters ran back to find out where three of his best soldiers were. When he discovered what had happened, he gave Peacock hell for disobeying his direct order to keep Guarnere off the motorcycle. While Eugene put a splint on Guarnere's leg, Bill asked the Captain to thank Strayer for him. When they finally loaded him on a jeep, the boys wished him well and said it was a helluva way to get off the line.

"Like I want to go to the fucking hospital," said Bill. "I wanna see Edie before they ship me out." Winters told the driver to move over then turned to Malarkey and said, "Sergeant Malarkey you are now in charge of 2nd Platoon."

Bill turned to his friend and said, "Just show them whose boss and tell the replacements to keep their Goddamn heads down. I know you won't let me down."

"Not a chance, Bill. I hope you heal up soon."

Winters tried to be careful, but the road was not in the best condition. Every time they hit a bump, Guarnere would say, "Goddamn it, pardon me sir." Finally, they pulled up in front of the aid station and Winters told Molly what happened and asked her to go find Edie. He could see the ambulance was already loading patients whose wounds were so bad they were being shipped back to England.

Edie was over at Battalion, typing letters for Colonel Sink. She did not bother to ask for his permission, but said she would be right back. When he asked Molly, what was wrong, she told him Guarnere was ordered to bring a German motorcycle back to Battalion, and he was blown off of it and broke his leg."

"And who gave that goddamn order?"

"From what Bill said Strayer ordered Peacock and he ordered Guarnere. "You know Peacock is a by the book man."

"That will be all Corporal."

"Yes, sir," said Molly who quickly headed back over to the hospital. _These Army types never admit that an officer can fuck up_, she thought.

Meanwhile, Edie dipped a rag in a basin of water, rung it out then she started wiping Bill's face.

"What'cha doing there, kid."

"Washing the dirt off your face," said Edie as she gently wiped his face and neck. "You want to look your best for the nurses, don't you?" She continued rinsing the rag in the water, and tried to clean him up as best she could considering he had been on the line for almost a month.

"Only if they are as pretty as you, Edie."

"Is that a compliment Wild Bill?"

"That's what it sounds like to me," said Joanie. She had been looking in on Joe in between studying the maps with Nixon.

"How's they hanging JoJo?" Bill still called her by her nickname.

"Can't you tell men from women," asked Joanie? "Or did the accident jar your brains?"

"Hey, I can tell plenty. I just think JoJo suits you. We miss you two up there on the line. Malarkey now has to dig up his own vegetables, and just the other night Babe said he sure would like to see you kick Cobb's ass again."

"I bet," said Edie. "I thought Captain Winters ordered you not to ride any motorcycles?"

"He did, but a certain Colonel ordered Lieutenant Peacock to have someone move the bike, and that someone turned out to me."

"Peacock is such a clusterfuck," said Joanie.

"Hea, Hea, that's a good one JoJo, but listen if you want Joe Toye to take permanent notice of you as a woman, you are gonna have to clean up your language. And before you get all puffed up in the face, the village idiot can tell you are sweet on him, but listen to me. I don't know what the men are like in your time, but the men here don't need a woman to act like one of the guys. We got plenty of them around here. We want someone who makes us forget this." Guarnere waved his arms around him. It was not a pleasant sight.

"So, what is your point?" asked Joanie defiantly.

"You are a smart woman and a good-looking one too. Joe don't need a swearing, drinking buddy. Ah, hell honey, you figure it out. Now blow, I want to talk to Edie before they ship my ass back to England."

"I can take a hint. Hey, Bill take care of yourself and thanks for the advice."

"You are welcome." He waved her off.

Sitting back down beside him, Bill took Edie's hand. "So kid, do I come back or is this my ticket home?"

Smiling, Edie assured Bill he was coming back, but not for a while. "I am going to miss you Wild Bill. You've been a good friend."

"So have you Edie. Listen, I know I am rough around the edges, but do you think a gal like you could ever go for a guy like me?"

"I think she already has and she's waiting for you in South Philly."

"You mean Fran?"

"Whaddaya know." Bill smiled thinking of his childhood sweetheart. Looking at Edie's smiling face, Bill wondered. "So you really do see me like a big brother or something like that?"

"Yes, you remind a lot of my brother except for the swearing. He's wild and carefree, but he's a solid, good man when it comes to doing what is right."

"Well, if you are not sweet on me, who is it? Because you have the look about ya that women get when they are in love."

"I would not call it love, just deep admiration." Edie bowed her head and looked away only to see the object of her affection, Captain Winters talking to one of the wounded soldiers, assuring the man that he would be fine. Blushing, she quickly turned back to Bill who had been watching her.

"I should have known. He's a good man, but right now, he ain't thinking about romance. His mind is only about doing his job and this company, but you already know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Bill, I do, but if anything at least I know what I want in a man. Sometimes that's half the battle, but I don't even know if there are any guys in my time like you, the Captain, or any of the men in Easy Company."

"They can't all be that bad."

"Bill compared to you guys, the men who are my age in 2006 are either wimps or assholes, and there is not much in between."

"Hea, Hea, that's a little hard to believe."

"Remind me to tell you about some of the dip wads I have gone out with since high school. Wait, I will give you one quick example. "Shortly after my twenty-first birthday, the guy I was seeing took me to a topless restaurant because he thought it would encourage me to have a boob job."

"What the hell is that?"

Edie leaned over and whispered a description of how young women have plastic surgery to enlarge their breasts. "It's called breast augmentation."

Bill looked at Edie with amazement. "You are shitting me."

"Oh, no, it is quite common. Some girls ask their parents for the procedure as a birthday present, but I am not paying someone money to cut on me."

Disgusted, Bill said, "I ain't talking about that. I am talking about the creep who took you to such a place. Why, if I had been there, I would have hurt him so bad his own mother wouldn't recognize him."

"Oh, Bill, you can't solve everything with your fists."

"Yeah, what did you do?"

Edie blushed and said softly, "I whacked him with my pocketbook, took his keys, and drove back to campus then I locked the keys in his car."

"Ha, ha, ha, that's good. Seeing two orderlies heading his way, he said, "Hey, it looks like I am next. Come here I got something I want to tell you."

Edie bent down, but Bill asked her to come closer, and she obliged. Then he grabbed her face, turned her towards him, and kissed her hard on the lips. All the men started laughing, except for Captain Winters, at a flustered Edie whose arms wailed in midair until Bill finally broke the kiss. "There you go sweetheart, something to remember ole Guarnere by." Then he popped her on the fanny.

Smacking him on the shoulder, Edie jumped up and fussed at her pal, "Wild Bill Guarnere, if your leg was not already broken, I would break it for you."

"Ow, hah, you love it." Two orderlies picked up Guarnere's stretcher and he waved, "See you later kid."

"Bye, you reprobate."

"Hey, don't irrigate me with those fancy words. I am an injured man here." Bill was still laughing when they put him in the ambulance.

"Does he make it back?" Edie turned to find Captain Winters standing behind her. His blonde hair needs cutting, she thought.

"Yes, just in time for the most crucial battle in the ETO."

"Will the 101st be involved?"

Edie nodded. "I wish I knew what to tell you. If only I could talk to my grandfather. He might know what to do, but considering we are almost the same age, I am not sure. By the way, congratulations on your promotion."

Stunned that Edie already knew, Dick just shook his head and said, "It is not official yet, but thank you. I have to go back up to the line now."

"Right, be careful," said Edie even though she knew he would be fine. Edie headed back to the house, never knowing that Winters's eyes followed her until she was safely inside.

Two days later, Colonel Sink opened the envelope with the date October 9th that Edie gave him five days ago. Inside were three, folded pieces of paper. On the first one she wrote, "Dukeman dies at the Crossroads." The second one read, "My deepest sympathies on the death of Major Oliver Horton who died that same night." Opening, the last one, Sink's hand shook as he read it aloud to himself, "You will promote Captain Richard Winters to Battalion XO." Staring at the copies of the papers that he had just forwarded to Headquarters was Winters promotion, Sink said, "Well, I'll be goddamned."


	10. The Foxhole Report

The men of Easy Company remained on the Island long after they should have been relieved. By now, living in a foxhole, scrounging for food and not bathing became the norm. Sitting around eating what passed for chow, the men swapped stories some going back to Taccoa.

"Any word on how Bill is doing?" asked Martin.

"Thanks to Colonel Strayer, they shipped Bill off to the hospital with a broken leg," said Malarkey. "Although I hear he planted a big one on Edie just before the stretcher bearers loaded him onto the ambulance."

"Did she break his other leg?" laughed Perco.

"No, but she told him he was lucky his leg was already broken." The guys broke out laughing knowing that Bill was fortunate. "I tell you guys, I would have done the same."

"No, kidding," said Muck. "Does Edie clean up good?"

"She's beautiful, face like an angel," said Perconte, "but let me tell ya about JoJo. Pretty as can be and legs up to hear," Perconte raised his hand to his shoulder.

"And tits out to here," said Luz using his hands to indicate Joanie's endowment. "The Lord blessed that girl, and it is a blessing to behold her, but Frank's right, Edie is really pretty, but she ain't stuck up about it like some girls, I mean women might be. Now Eugene's Molly, she's looks like a Madonna you know like those paintings you see in school."

"Yeah, and she has a real gentle touch," said Bull. "I hardly felt it when Molly changed my bandages."

"What I want to know," said Cobb, "are they really in the Army or they just some whores Guarnere brung with him?"

"Brung with him," said Martin? "I don't know what is more stupid, your use of the English language. Or the idea that Bill managed to talk three American women to come with him to the front line of one of the biggest ETO operations since D-day. Just so they can eat crappy food, sleep in foxholes, which by they way they dug themselves, take shit from you, while trying hard not get to their asses blown to kingdom come by German artillery. Bill's a swell guy, but he ain't that good-looking."

The men laughed and Cobb looked disgruntled. "Listen Cobb," said Bull. "Best thing you can do is forget about those women, especially JoJo. She already knocked you on your ass one time. You have to admit you had it coming."

"How's that?" asked Cobb.

"Because genius," said Muck, "you struck her from behind."

"That's right," said Penk. "JoJo, like anyone else here, has the right to defend themselves from a low blow. It's just you didn't think he or in this case she would fight back, but she did."

First Sergeant Carwood Lipton walked up and greeted the boys. He did not look very happy.

"Hey Lip, what's the word," asked Muck?

"What's the matter Lip," asked Malarkey. "You don't look to happy, which usually means we are about to become miserable."

"Sink promoted Winters to Battalion XO," he said dryly.

"Goddamn it," said Malarkey. "Who's going to be the new CO, Welsh?"

"No, he's taking the Lieutenant with him as his S3."

"Damn," said Martin. "You don't think they would put Peacock in his place?"

"No, word has it that it will probably be some ring knocker."

"What," said Garcia.

"A West Pointer," said Luz. "Just our luck, not only can they not relieve us, they take away the best man to lead us."

"Five bucks, the new guy doesn't last the month," said Malarkey.

"I will take part of that," said Cobb.

The first one hardly made it through the week, and the second one "accidentally" shot himself in the hand. Finally, in the words of Joe Toye, battalion pulled its head out of its ass, and placed Moose Heyliger in charge of Easy Company. Things settled back down as they fought their way through one Dutch village after another. Some were better than others, but the fact remained the men were still on the island.

"Hey, Tab, how's Trigger," asked Luz.

"He's doing real good," replied Tab. "Miss Edie makes sure he gets fed when I am out in the field. Nicest present I ever got from the Krauts."

"That's the good thing about dogs, Tab. They do not give a damn if you are a Kraut or an American as long as you feed them. Did you see Captain Winters?"

"Yeah, he's bored out of his mind with all the damn paperwork they throw at him. You can tell he'd rather be out in the field."

"No, shitting? Hell, I am not surprised. He's the kind of man who likes to call his own shots which you can't do when you are in Battalion Headquarters. Did you hear what happened at Driel when Winters and Lipton watched as the Germans dug in along the railroad tracks to east while the British just sat there and watched," asked Luz?

"No, but I am positive you are dying to tell us," said Muck.

"No, not dying, never dying," said Luz, "but Lip says Winter asked the British officer in command why he didn't fire on the Krauts while they were digging in, and the Limey bastard says "'Because when we fire on them, they just fire back."' Luz delivered the last line using a perfect British accent.

"Jesus Christ," said Malarkey.

"Did you see any of the ladies while you were at battalion," asked Perco?

"Yeah, Edie works for Winters as his secretary. She refuses to speak to Strayer, so they moved her out of Sink's office because the Colonel thought Edie might throw something at him."

"What about JoJo," asked Luz?

"In your dreams George," said Perco.

"That's right Frank, a man can dream," replied Luz. "So, how about it did you see her?"

"Yeah, George I saw her. When she is not going over maps with Nixon, you can find her over at the aid station, talking to Toye, who will be back any day now.

"No fooling, she's sweet on Toye?"

After listening in on the conversation, Cobb decided to throw in his two cents worth. "I wonder if Toye was doing her when those two broads were out here."

"Jesus Christ, you have a filthy mind," said Luz. "What is with you? There is no way, a man and a woman could screw each other in a foxhole without somebody hearing it."

"I still say they are whores because everyone knows women who join the Army are either sluts or Lesbos."

"You know what Cobb," said Johnny? He had just came in on the tail end of the conversation, and he did not like what he was hearing. "If we didn't need every man we can get right now, I'd shoot you where you stand. Now, those women are ladies in every sense of the word. Everyday they take time to go over to the aid station and cheer up the fellows by writing letters home for them, playing cards and just making them laugh. In the evening, they sing for the guys and because they have one of the few houses in the whole damn town that still has indoor plumbing, they invite the walking wounded to come over and take a bath. So, I don't want to hear another bad word about those women come out of your fucking mouth."

"Me neither," said Bull. "Every time, she sees me, Miss Edie asks how I am feeling. Hell, every man in the whole company is on speaking terms with those ladies except for you Cobb. Maybe if you gave them half a chance, you might find they will give you another chance."

"At what," said Cobb sarcastically?

"For starters," said Luz, "to prove you are not such a goddamn asshole."

"Well put," said Johnny. "Now speaking of singing, did I tell you the song the girls wrote in honor of Captain Sobel. It's sung to the tune of _Yankee Doodle_ and goes something like this. "Captain Sobel, he's so noble, wants to fight the Germans but his Sergeants they did quit so they won't die in battle.

Captain Sobel screwed it up.

He's not really noble.

Hi, Ho Silver he did yell,

but no one dared to follow."

Every Taccoa man started laughing and those who had heard the stories about the Easy's infamous first CO chuckled. "I tell you Ed and JoJo use to get so pissed when they heard a Sobel story. They just could not believe anyone could be that chicken shit," said Luz.

"Smokey copied it down so he wouldn't forget it," said Johnny. Those two were so damn tired, they acted like they just come off a three week bender. JoJo burped so loud you could hear it in the other room. I thought Lip was going to choke he was laughing so hard."

"Speak of the devil," said Luz. "How they hanging, Lip?"

"Pretty good, George, how's everyone doing tonight."

"Ah, you know sitting around, shooting the shit, waiting for the Kraut artillery," said Muck. "Just another day on the island in Holland, trying not to get killed."

"Right, so why are you all bunched together," asked Carwood?

"Ah, Johnny was just teaching us a new version of Yankee Doodle," said Perco, who was busy brushing his teeth.

Lipton laughed. "That was some night. Lieutenant Witherspoon was so tired, Captain Winters had to carry her out to the jeep."

"Is it true JoJo belched in Sink's presence," asked Frank?"

"Yep, we all heard it. Liebgott laughed so hard, I thought he was going to piss himself," said Martin.

"Well, I think the Sobel tune struck a chord with Captain Winters because he was humming it when he came back inside," said Lipton, "but listen up, word is Sink has volunteered Easy Company to rescue 125 members of Her Majesty's First Airborne, along with some members of the Dutch Resistance who are trapped behind enemy lines. The Brits are doing the planning, and Colonel Dobey swam the river himself. Heyliger is going to go over the particulars so save your questions for him because I am all out of answers."


	11. Girls Just Want to Have Fun

Helping with the office work at Battalion and entertaining the wounded established a pattern for Edie, Molly, and Joanie, who everyone now called JoJo. This eased some of their worries, but they wondered if they could ever return to 2006. However, the bigger question was how they got there in the first place. One night, they were just too brain dead to even form a hypothesis on the subject, so they decided to play one of their favorite games, "Would You Do (blank) and Why?" This usually involved someone picking a famous person and asking the big question. It helped put them in a good mood, which for some reason the three friends needed especially tonight. What they did not know is that Lewis Nixon, who was still skeptical of the women actually being from 2006 was hiding in their cellar. Despite the fact that both Colonel Sink and his best friend Captain Winters were clearly believers, Lewis decided to do some reconnaissance on his own along with his trusty Vat 69.

Earlier in the day Edie discovered a bottle of wine and now she was ready to pour herself a glass. The other two surprised her by asking for some. "What?"

"You heard me, pour me a glass," said Molly. It's been an awful day. I held a boy who is barely out of high school while they amputated what was left of his arm. He cried for his mother. It was horrible.

"Me too," said JoJo as she held a glass out. I am so tired if typing up Sink's letters to the parents. It makes me want to hurl every time he goes on about how he knows they must take comfort in knowing that their son died a hero. When the truth is, the Krauts fired an 88. It blew little Johnny into itty-bitty pieces, and they put his remains in a shoebox. I am going to need some help sleeping. Remember those "scientific studies" that came in the 1990s; red wine is good for circulation and as a sleep aid."

Downstairs, Nixon heard JoJo's remark, and asked himself, did she say 1990s? Taking a swig of the Vat, he settled in a comfortable position as if he was listening to the radio. For a while, it sounded as if the girls might have gone to sleep. When actually, they were just sipping wine and massaging each other's feet.

"Let's play "Would You Do blank and Why," said Edie.

"And what male pool shall we draw from," asked Molly.

"Well, hell, honey we are surrounded by a bevy of the most gorgeous examples of the male species that have been selected by no less austere organization than the Defense Department," said JoJo.

"Point of correction Ms. Riordan," said Edie. "President Harry Truman does not sign the National Security Act which establishes the DOD until 1947. Currently each branch of the military has a separate department so the men are here courtesy of the United States Army."

_What the hell_, thought Nixon. _Truman becomes president. What happens to Roosevelt_? Taking another sip, Lew was glad he decided to bring the bottle.

"Well, excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, Miss I majored in American History," said JoJo. Speaking of which how come you know so much about Easy Company and Operation Market Garden, as I recall war ain't exactly your thing." By now, JoJo had tied a bed sheet around her neck and was jumping from a chair to the sofa and back again.

Stifling a chuckle, Lewis sat up straight. He was all ears now.

"Well, for one thing Supergirl," said Edie, "there was a little HBO special about Easy Company called _Band of Brothers_, which I watched a kazillion times with my Grandparents, my parents and my brother. We even have the box CD set. As for operation snafu, I had to do a paper on it, which was not one of my favorite ones. I hardly remembered it until our little conversation with Colonel Sink, but Molly knew the magic words."

"Cite sources," the girls squealed and lifted their glasses and toasted the most frequent phrased used by all of the history professors at UVA who taught honors classes.

A confused Lewis Nixon tried to figure out what is HBO, which brothers and what is a CD.

"I do not want to think about school," announced Molly. "Let's play, and I get to ask first."

"Oooh, Margaret Llewellyn Marchand we are developing a bossy attitude, good for you," said Edie.

"Damn straight, let's see Edie would you do Bull and why?"

"Good God Molly, he would crush me. I'd always have to be on top," said Edie.

Lewis started to choke, and tried hard not to cough. He never heard women talk like this before. _At the very least, this maybe_ _educational_, he thought.

"No better place to be," said JoJo. "To the top, to the very top," she toasted. "Ride 'em cowboy."

"Slow down on the wine girlfriend. It packs a helluva a wallop if you drink it fast," said Edie.

"Point taken, now it is your turn Edie."

"Let's see, this is easy, JoJo would you do Joe Toye."

"Every which way but loose," was the reply. The girls howled.

"And why do you want to do Joe Toye," cried Molly?

"Because he is soooooo fine," said JoJo as she fanned herself. "I mean muscles everywhere and that strong 'I am a goddamn man' look on his face. I tell you he makes me weak in the knees just thinking about him, but surely you knew that."

"Yes, I did, and my name is not Shirley," said Molly.

"Now both of you ease up on the wine. If you toss your cookies, you clean it up. Puke is a terrible thing to face first thing in the morning," said Edie, who was still sipping her glass.

"Party pooper, but you are right. This is no place to be to be if you loose control of your faculties," said Molly. "How many people actually know the whole truth about us?"

"Let me think," said Edie, "Nixon, Winters, Compton, Guarnere, Martin, Compton, Luz, Toye, Sink, and I think that's it, maybe Harry Welsh, but don't hold me to that one, and we need to keep it that way."

"Let's get back to the game, for Christ's sake," said Molly.

"Geez, Molly, I don't know if I can handle all of this aggressive behavior," said JoJo, "but what the hell. It's my turn."

"Uh, Molly would you do George Luz?"

The look on Molly's face was one of surprised. "I thought you were going to say Eugene."

"But I didn't, did I?" said JoJo.

"All right, let me think. He's very cute and awfully funny. I think if I was in love with him, yeah, I would do him, but otherwise, no."

"Poor Luz," said Edie.

"Oh, yeah," said Molly, "same question back at you."

"Oh, my," said Edie, "Even though I think it might be a lot of fun, I believe there is another woman here who George would love to come out and play." Then she winked at Molly, who giggled.

"More like Luz wants to play with the girls," said JoJo as she lifted her breasts up.

"My God, girl the Lord did bless you real good," said Molly.

"You know, when I was growing up, my brothers gave me absolute hell when my tits first appeared, and my father could barely look at me. It was if over night I became a pyorrhea in my own house."

"I am sorry to hear that," said Edie sympathetically. "Now on with the game, JoJo would you do Perconte?"

"Only as an act of mercy," said JoJo. "It's not that he's not cute. He is adorable, but I am a big woman. Frank is small. I might loose him under the sheets. I like tall men. Speaking of which, would you do Winters?"

"She'd have to take out a rule book and show him how first," observed Molly.

"That is not very kind Molly. Dick's mama raised him to respect women, not sleep with every woman in a skirt," said Edie defensively. "Dick is a very sweet man, but no, I would not _do_ him. He's the kind of man you make love to."

"Oooo, you call him Dick now do you. You love him, you want to marry him," said JoJo.

Nixon's ears definitely perked up with the mention of his friend. He wondered if Edie knew that Dick stared at her when he did not think anyone was looking.

"That's not possible, and I hate to be a real bitch, but neither of you should form strong attachments to any of the men."

"Don't tell me; let me guess because eventually we will go back to our time. Fat, fucking chance when we don't even know how we got here in the first place," said JoJo. "Besides it is too late. If Joe Toye asked me to marry him tomorrow, I would."

"Oh, no JoJo," said Edie.

"Listen not everyone here can build walls around their heart like you seem to be able to do."

"Hey," said Molly. "This is getting ugly. Edie is right. So far, everything she tried to prevent from happening still happened. Normally, someone would jump in and say things happen for a reason, but we know that can be bullshit. It does not do any good to turn on one another."

"Oh, really, well what about Eugene. Do not even try to tell me you do not have feelings for the man from the Bayou, but you are right. Let us get back to the game. "So Molly, would you do Eugene and why?"

"What makes you think I haven't already," said Molly.

"Ooo, aren't we saucy," said Edie.

"It's always the quiet ones," said JoJo.

"I hate both of you." Molly threw pillows at both of them.

"No, you don't," said JoJo.

"It is not allowed. No hating in this house," said Edie.

"Oh, yeah, what if Cobb came over for a visit?"

"Listen I have nothing but love for Roy Cobb," Said Edie. "Right now, I just don't like the son of a bitch."

"Tell it sister," said JoJo, "but who knows Cobb might turn around, and pigs might fly out of my ass. You just never know."

"Don't be vulgar. All right, let's see who haven't we talked about yet," asked Edie?

"Johnny Martin," offered Molly.

"Married," said JoJo.

"Well that rules out Boyle," said Edie.

"Bill Guarnere," suggested Molly. This time it was her turn to duck a pillow thrown by Edie.

"How about Edie, is it true what they say it's in his kiss," teased JoJo. "What is this, Edwina are you blushing? My God, the world is ending. You are turning red. Was it that good? Did ole' Wild Bill make your toes curl?

"Let me just say if it is true that its in his kiss, Fran is going to be the happiest housewife in South Philly," said Edie

"Who the hell is Fran," asked JoJo?

_Yeah_, thought Nixon, _who the hell is Fran. He was enjoying himself to a certain degree. These women are really funny_.

"When Bill goes back home, he marries a woman named Frances. They have two sons. End of story."

"So after the war he goes home and gets married but that doesn't mean you can't get down on the boogey train with Wild Bill. He looks like he would be one hell of a conductor," said JoJo in a matter of fact manner.

This led to the girls howling for a good ten minutes. Even Nixon had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"You are so bad," said Edie. "Until Bill kissed me I just thought of him as a friend. Now I feel confused. He has a real animal magnetism. Part of me loves being with Bill because he is so earthy and funny, but it's weird knowing all of this stuff about someone and he only knows certain aspects about me and my life."

"Look you are the one that said we are not to get serious, because we don't know how long we will be here," said JoJo. "We are talking about just having some good old-fashion, hot, butt naked sex. No one is saying you have to marry the guy. After all, it is 2006. Wait a minute, it's not. Nice girls don't sleep around, and you are a nice girl."

"In any year," said Molly. "And our girl Edie never dates a guy who has a girlfriend."

"Nor has she ever been known to sleep around, and for some strange reason, you think you love Captain America," said JoJo.

"No," said Edie firmly. "I cannot allow myself that emotion because I might hurt them and myself when we…"

"If you want to continue having a fun evening," said JoJo, "do not finish that sentence."

"All right, is there anyone we have not considered," said Edie.

"Captain Nixon," offered Molly, "but isn't he married?"

"If that is what you want to call it," sniffed JoJo. "He has a girlfriend in England, but even if you remove both of them from the equation, it is hard to love someone who doesn't even like himself."

"Don't be so hard on him," said Edie. "Daddy Stanhope is an alcoholic and a womanizer, and Mama Doris is so oblivious to what he's going through, she actually sent him cashmere underwear when he was at OTC. Can you imagine? He has grown up thinking people only like him for his money. Dick Winters is probably the first person he has ever trusted completely. I looked him up in the 1930 US census. There were almost as many servants in his house than family members. Besides, I feel for the guy. Come April, his wife back in the states ditches him. She takes the child, the house, and his dog."

This sobered up Nixon quick. He put the cork back in the bottle and stood up but lost his balance and knocked over some tins.

"What the fuck was that," said JoJo? She leaped over to the fireplace, picked up a poker, and handed Edie the shovel.

"It sounds like it came from the cellar," said Molly who went into the kitchen and grabbed a rolling pen, only to find a very forlorn looking Lewis Nixon, clutching his bottle to his chest.

"Captain Nixon," exclaimed Molly!

"Oh, Captain Nixon," said Edie, "I am sorry if you heard us talking, but you really shouldn't be here."

Nixon's eyes were huge; he pointed at the girls and said, "You are from the future."

"Well duh," said JoJo. "Where the fuck have you been? Come on in here, Captain, you look like you could use a drink."

"It looks like he already has taken care of that," said Molly.

"Does she really take my dog? She hates that dog." Nix felt like crying. He was tired, drunk and his future did not look very bright.

"Oh, I am so sorry," said Edie. "I try to be so careful. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Tell me if I am ever going to be happy," he asked as he slumped down into one of the chairs.

"Yes, there will come a time when you will find your saving Grace, and I promise you that you will be happy," said Edie. She put his arm around him and gave Nixon a hug.

"You know what he needs," suggested Molly.

"A shave," replied JoJo.

"No, I know what Molly is suggesting," said Edie. "Captain Nixon, how would you like a facial? I guarantee it will make you feel better."

The next thing Lewis Nixon knew the girls were placing steaming hot towels on his face then they applied some goo on his face that felt cool and tingly. He hated to admit it, but it was very relaxing. Using Anika's father's razor, they also gave him a shave and applied moisturizer to his face.

Nix felt revived and he just had to ask them. "Listen, if I liked myself, and I am not saying that I don't, but if I did and I didn't have a wife…"

"And a girlfriend," said JoJo, who was still tipsy.

"And a girlfriend, would I go on the 'to do list?"'

"In a New York minute," said Edie. "You are pretty hot looking."

"Funny I don't feel hot." Perplexed, Nixon touched his forehead. The girls started laughing.

"It's an expression from our time," said Molly. "It means we think you are very handsome."

"You know you have so much going for you, Captain," said Edie, "and I am not talking about the family fortune."

"Yeah, you are really smart," said JoJo. "I don't know what you think but women in any decade do not like stupid men. It is a major turnoff."

"And in our time, we don't like ignorant, racists, buffoons," said Molly. "That is one thing that really hacks me off about being here. You would not believe how some of the guys talk to those men who drive the supply trucks and just because they are black. It makes me sick."

"Please call me Lew or Nix. I take it things change in your time?"

"Sometimes we think they have, but deep down I wonder if anything really does change," said Edie.

"Well, ladies, isn't that what we are fighting for," asked Nixon.

The three friends nodded. Things were getting somber.

"That reminds me why I came here in the first place," said Lewis. "I have a letter from Katie."

JoJo being the tallest practically tore it out of his hand. Just before he left, they all took turns kissing him on the cheek.

When Nixon returned to the room he shared with Winters, the latter asked him where he had been. Staring at his friend, Dick said, "You look different."

"Oh, I shaved," said a smiling Nix.

"That must be it," said Winters. "Well, I am going to turn in, good night, Nix."

"Good night, Dick," said Nixon as he lay down on his bunk, Lew wondered what Edie meant by finding his saving grace."

If you have never seen a picture of the real Joe Toye, check it out. He was definitely one good-looking man.

Nixon marries a woman named Grace and his life did come together.


	12. Letters

September 30, 1944 (Can you fucking believe this?)

Dear Moe, Joe, & Ed

What the fuck do you mean you are on the line? Are you out of your minds? What genius came up with that goddamn idea? It has to be twenty of the most stupid things I have ever heard in my life.

(I guess she told us," said JoJo. They laughed. Once Katie aired in anger, she was usually over it. Edie was the same way, but they all understood Katie was worried about them.)

Now that I have that out of my system, let me tell you what is happening here. Somehow or another I find myself in the service, working in a hospital for which I have little training. Miraculously, thanks to Buck, my main duties are changing dressings, which I actually remember from my one upper level nursing class. Some of the men are in wonderful spirits, especially the amputees because they know they have a ticket, as they call it, home. The saddest cases are the boys, and I do mean boys who have their faces shot off. Plastic surgery is still in its infancy in 1944, but the doctors are able to perform some miracles.

(Poor Katie," said Molly. That is why she switched majors. She did not think she could handle seeing others in pain and distress on a daily basis.)

("Kate, like all of us, has hidden strengths that we are just realizing we possess," said Edie.)

The mornings are the hardest because I still cannot believe where I am. Every morning I wakeup disappointed that we are not together somewhere in Spain or Portugal. At least, that is what I recall from our itinerary. Next time, I guess we should allow time for detours.

Buck is healing fine, and today we actually were able to go outside and enjoy autumn in England. There are times when I think we are really connecting then his mind goes back to the war, and Buck withdraws deep inside himself. Usually I can cheer him up and he starts telling stories about his family and friends. He really misses Malark, Toye, and Guarnere. Buck says he will never forget how they dragged his ass back to safety at Nuenen. Guess we never will either. They tell me that I am here as long as Buck is which is at least for another month. Can any of you remember the last time we have been apart for this long?

(The girls looked at each other and shook their heads. Even during summer vacation, they usually visited one another or stayed at each other's houses.)

The absolute worse thing is my CO. I call her Jabba the Huttess. She is such a bitch or cow as they say in England. Her main objective is to make my life hell and gig me, which means I am confined to the hospital on the weekends, which has not been bad as of late because it rains so much here in autumn. If you have any spare grenades, please send one via this courier or at least a very large snake. Must find out if she is afraid of spiders.

("I tell you the Army either brings out the best in a person or the worst," said Edie.)

"I think we can manage a grenade, don't you guys," kidded JoJo.)

Just for Edie, Oxford is beautiful. I know you decided to take a year off, but you should use the Rhodes and come here. I can see you here, especially in the shops. That reminds me, weeks ago; I was in a shop and saw of all things a watch identical to your grandfather's. It is being repaired, and the soldier who left it has the same last name as you. Thought that might interest you. By the by, remember how our watches stopped after the storm, well mine started back up again after I arrived here. Thank God, my mother spent a ton of money on this Rolex. She would absolutely shit if she even thought there was something wrong with it.

It is time for bed. Colonel Sink has some person coming by and he said that he can get my letter to you guys without it going through the censor or my CO. Apparently, the woman has no social life so she reads the incoming and outgoing mail of all of the nurses under her. She asked me why I never received any mail. I told her I was an orphan, and I hate people, which raised her eyebrows a bit. Please write soon and let me know that all of you are safe. I actually get down on my knees now and pray for all of us, the men, the doctors, and a special request that God will stop me from killing Jabba.

Love,

Katydid

JoJo handed the letter to Edie, whose pensive look led Molly to ask, "All right, what are you thinking about?"

"My grandfather's watch, I forgot the story. He landed in a pond on "D-Day," and his watch stopped. While on leave in England, he had it repaired, but I never knew it was in Oxford. I just know that he loved visiting there. The odd thing is the watch keeps loosing time. It has never done that until now."

"My watch started working in October," said Molly. It was my father's so I wore it even after it stopped. Eugene always had to tell me what time it was."

Edie and Molly turned to JoJo, who said, "Don't look at me kiddos. Perconte gave me one of his many watches. I packed my watch away in my bag." They continued to stare at her. "What, oh, I will go get it. Although, I do not see the significance," said JoJo, but then she paused. "Time, this is all about time, but how is it connected?"

"I have no idea, but go get your watch, please," said Edie.

JoJo hurried upstairs, found the watch in the secret compartment of the pack, and returned downstairs. "It is still not ticking."

Standing up, Edie looked outside the window. Thinking aloud, she said, "Kate's started working when she arrived in England during the first month we are here. Your watch," turning to Molly, "restarted in October. Mine is slowing down, which it has never done." If your watch starts in November JoJo, I think I know how and when we leave here, but I need to sit down with a calendar so I can try and place my grandfather's war stories in sequential order, but my buzz has worn off, and I am really too sleepy to think about this.

"Let's try and get a good night sleep and give this a fresh look in the morning," said Molly. "It's not like we are going anywhere anytime soon."

They wished each other good night and sweet dreams before heading to their rooms. Edie felt the urge to write Bill. She hadn't a clue if it would reach him, but it felt good just to put her thoughts on paper. It was almost like talking to Bill.

"Dear Bill,

I hope this finds you giving the nurses hell. That way, I know your leg is healing and the hospital is not too bad. Though I fear it is not a place for someone as active as you. The men miss you. I hear they swap Guarnere stories with the replacements, who are so young, it breaks my heart to see them head up to the line only to wind up a couple of days later at the aid station or worse. McClung refuses to get to know their names now. He says it tears him up inside.

Captain Winters is now the Battalion's new XO. He hates being behind the desk. It took awhile, but Sink finally put a new CO, Moose Heyliger, in charge of Easy, who has his head on is shoulders instead of up his ass.

Nixon eavesdropped on us tonight and overheard our girl talk. Trust me, when I say he got an earful.

We got a letter from Katie. She says Buck misses you and his friends here. According to her, he has his good days and his bad days. Buck is in the American Army Hospital in Oxford if you are mobile, maybe you can visit him. If you do, please give Katie my love.

Everyone has gone to sleep, but I felt the urge to write you a line. I miss you Wild Bill. Please don't do anything stupid like go AWOL just so you can get back here. Take the time to heal up.

Love,

Edie

She hesitated ending the letter with love, but Edie did mean it. Part of her loved Bill and deep down she knew it was not the brotherly kind. When he kissed her, Edie realized two things, Guarnere is a good kisser, and she forgot to tell him not to come back early. Not that she thought he would listen to her even if he knew in a couple of weeks after returning to the men, he and the rest of Easy would return to the line at Bastogne.

The next day, she sent the letter along with one to Katie via Sink's courier, who would not be leaving for England anytime soon. She could only hope that it reached him in time.


	13. Past Meets Present

( Note in Chapter Girls Just Want to Have Fun, I erred in Nixon's parent's names. His father's name was Stanhope and his mother's was Doris. He had a sister, Blanche. Thanks for all the reviews and compliments.)

The next day seemed like every day the men of "E" Company and the girls had experienced so far in Holland. The damp, wet weather soaked into the body starting at the feet and only added to the soldiers' misery. Edie felt for the men, and asked Winters if any of the men who had not come to the aid station could come for a hot bath or shower at their house. "Just to give some of the men some time off the line," she suggested. Dick agreed. He appreciated how much concern Edie and her friends had for the men. Having experienced the front line, they understood better than any civilian ever would what the men went through on a daily basis. The patrols were necessary but dangerous. Artillery shells became the norm. However, the main issues were being out in the field so long without any relief, the poor British chow, which came along with their cigarettes. The latter contained mainly tea leafs and a few fragments of tobacco. Toye likened it to smoking dirt.

That morning, Sink called Edie into her office, but he left, closing the door behind her. When she turned around, Edie almost began to cry, there sat her grandfather, Edward Jackson Witherspoon. He quickly rose, but she motioned him to sit back down. Edie immediately recognized him from his photographs. However, he seemed thinner, and she never realized how dark his hair was. It was the same color as her own hair. He was so young, and so handsome, but now he looked tired, dirty, and curious as to why a Colonel from another paratrooper unit requested that he come and see him. The 82nd was getting ready to go off the line, and the Lieutenant wanted to be with his men.

"Hello, Lieutenant," said Edie. She racked her brain to figure out a way to start this conversation.

"Afternoon, Lieutenant," was the reply.

"Would you like some tea or coffee," she asked?

"Is it real coffee or the stuff the Brits give out?" His genteel, Virginia accent was ever so slight.

Edie smiled and he did too. "You know," he said, "you remind me of my girl back home."

"Edna Gilmore," said Edie. Realizing her slip, she quickly began pouring the coffee and handed it to him.

"How do you know her name?"

"Why don't you drink your coffee then you and I can have a chat, Lieutenant Witherspoon." Shit, I did it again, she thought. Steady, stay calm, this is no big deal. You are only are just about to flip your grandfather out.

"I don't remember introducing myself," the young Lieutenant said. He drank about half of the coffee and smiled. "Now that is a good cup of coffee, and it is just how I like it."

"Black with two sugars," they said simultaneously.

"M'am I do not like to be rude, but just who the Sam Hill are you?"

"Lieutenant, may I call you Ed?" The young man nodded. "Ed, what I am about to tell you is a well-guarded secret in Easy Company, and what we are about to discuss must never leave this room. Do I have your word as a southerner and a gentleman that you will not repeat our conversation to anyone?"

Lieutenant Witherspoon eyed the young woman in front of him. Except for the dark hair, she looked enough like his fiancée, Edna to be her twin. Even the gentle look in her large, brown eyes, reminded him of his little Edna.

"Does it have it anything to do with the war," he asked?

"That I could not tell you because I am not sure myself."

"I am reluctant to give my word of honor without knowing the consequences of such a promise."

"That is understandable. All actions have consequence," said Edie. It was the first lesson she learned from her grandfather actions have consequences. "Let me propose a hypothetical situation." Edie's grandfather always began many a conversation with that opening line if he sounded it familiar to him; the Lieutenant gave no sign of it.

"What do you think of the possibility of traveling through time?"

Lieutenant Witherspoon sipped his coffee and pondered the reasoning behind such a question. "As I understand it, Dr. Albert Einstein theorizes that time travel is possible, but only in projecting a person into the future, not the past."

"Right, but what if hypothetically speaking, a person found themselves decades in the past, and they knew everything that would take place because to them it was history.

"That's highly unlikely. I am not one to speculate. I prefer the facts…"

"Of the matter," finished Edie.

"M'am I am tired. Are you ever going to get to the point?"

Edie stood up. She was floundering here. Deciding on another tact, Edie took a deep breathe. "You like for people to cut to the chase. Therefore, that is what I am going to do. Your name is Edward Jackson Witherspoon. When you were a boy they called you Jack, but then you entered the University of Virginia, and decided to go by Ed. Your parents' names are Benjamin Franklin Witherspoon and Martha Jackson Witherspoon. You have two older brothers and your sister is two years younger than you are. Her name is Sarah Jackson Witherspoon, and she is engaged to a boy name Doug Moser, but you dislike him intensely. Don't worry great-aunt Sis does not marry him."

Ed Witherspoon stood up and put his hand up to let her know she needed to stop. "I am only going to ask this question one more time then I am heading back with my outfit. Who are you?"

"My name is Edwina Morrison Witherspoon. I am named for you and Edna. When you return home, you two will marry and have three sons and one daughter. My father is your youngest son Charles named after your…"

"My oldest brother, what kind of game are you playing? I am getting out of here." The Lieutenant stood up and had his hand on the door.

"You have a scar on the back of your leg where a rattlesnake bit you when you were ten, and your father bled you to get the venom out. When you were six, you and your brothers went down to the Roanoke River to fish, and you almost drowned but you never told your mother because you were afraid…"

"Of getting a whipping, go on, I am listening." Ed Witherspoon sat back down and tried to hide his amazement at how much this person knew about him.

Edna wanted to elope to Baltimore before you shipped out, but you were afraid if something happened to you that she might be left a widow with a child. Your father insisted you major in pre-law, but you chose History. He thinks you are going to attend law school. However, you plan to get a doctorate in American History and teach, but only Edna knows this."

"What are you trying to tell me?

"What I am trying to tell you is that I am your granddaughter, and I need your help. Pulling out her watch, she opened it up. "You and I are very close. When I left for UVA, you gave me the watch that your father gave you. You had a sweet peas engraved on the back because that is what you call me." Edie decided not to say used to call me. She could not bring herself to do that.

"I do not know what to say. This looks just like the watch I left in England, but here is the inscription right below the one my father had made." Looking on the back, he saw another inscription, "Be a seeker of truth" with the date August 2002, and his hand started to shake. "Jesus Christ in Heaven." Ed Witherspoon stood up and looked Edie in the eye. "You are telling me the truth aren't you?"

Nodding, Edie tried hard not to cry. "Don't cry Edwina. Is that what they call you?"

"Only my professors and my mom when she is mad, everyone else calls me Edie."

"You look so much like your grandmother. It has to be true. She is an only child and her only living relative is her grandmother."

"Lulu Belle," whispered Edie.

The young Lieutenant realized Edie needed a hug. He tried not to think that he was holding his own granddaughter, while she sobbed and told the story of how she and her friends found themselves here. Her futile attempts to prevent the men she knew who died in the war from getting killed as well as her fears about not being able to return to 2006.

"I am so frustrated. Why are we here if not to alter events that may change the course of the war in Europe and bring it to a close sooner than I know it will happen?"

Taking out his only clean handkerchief, and handed it to Edie. "Maybe that is not possible. Perhaps the factors that create an event are stronger than any counter action on your part," said Ed. "Mind you this is really out of my area of expertise."

"Mine too, I double-majored in American History and English Literature," said Edie. "All I know of time travel is what I read in Jules Verne, and he has not been a big help."

"Let us look at this logically," said her grandfather-to-be. He was just too young for Edie to think of as her grandfather.

"You say that you have information that might bring the war to a close earlier in Europe. What are the possible outcomes?"

"Well, for starters, it would bring a halt to the Russian advancement on the Western Front. This might prevent Germany from being divided into two sections, one under the control of the allies and the other in the hands of the Communists. The latter takes control of all of the Eastern Europe countries. This leads to something called the 'Cold War,' which lasts for forty years. There is no actual fighting but the United States and Russia begin an arms race of nuclear weapons whose existence still scares the crap, pardon me, out of my generation."

"Nuclear weapons, what are they?"

"The Atom-Bomb is the bomb of all bombs. They are so powerful that it destroys everything in its path, people, buildings, animals, and it contaminates the land with nuclear fallout for decades, maybe centuries. The United States will drop two of the bombs in Japan next August. Hundreds of thousands of people die. The atomic age is born. That is what ends the war in the Pacific. President Truman's decision…"

"President Truman, you mean Roosevelt…?"

"Dies, yes, I know how fond you are of him. He is remembered as one of the finest presidents of the modern era. Your generation is called 'the greatest generation' because of everything that you have gone through, the Depression, and the war. Then you return home and rebuild your lives and America emerges as the most prosperous nation in post-World War II history."

"This is a lot to take in; I need to sit down. May I have another cup of coffee?"

"Of course," said Edie, but then a thought popped into her head as she poured the coffee and she almost overfilled the cup.

"Careful, there," said her grandfather. "You have thought of something haven't you?"

"If I reveal what I know, the German Army could possibly be defeated by January instead of April. The troops deployed here would immediately be shipped over to Japan, including the 82nd Airborne as well as the 503rd."

"If what you say is true, that is definitely what would happen. Why does Truman wait to drop the bomb in August?"

"The work on the bomb is referred to as the Manhattan Project, but Truman is not aware of it until after Roosevelt dies in April. He encourages the scientist to speed up the work because American troops are slowly gaining territory in the Pacific, but the Japanese are putting up a tremendous fight. Later, Truman says that he gave his approval for the bomb to be dropped because it would save the lives of thousands of America soldiers.

"If I understand where your thread of reasoning is going, if you inform the Generals about whatever it is that you know then men who lived through the ETO might die in combat in the Pacific."

"And I might not ever be born. The men of Easy who should go home might be killed fighting somewhere in the Pacific. Oh, granddad, this is a horrible conundrum."

"I always liked that word," said Ed with a smile.

"Where do you think I learned it," teased Edie? "However, if your theory is correct that the forces surrounding an action that I refer to as an historical event are stronger than just my revealing the consequences of said action then it really doesn't matter because the Germans are going to launch a surprise attack in December no matter what I say."

"Are you serious? We think the Germans are just about finished," said Ed.

"That's what Eisenhower and his staff also believes, but I am sorry to tell you that Hitler is desperate as well as insane. It does not succeed but that is little consolation to you and the men who are going to be in the thick of it pushing the Nazis back into Germany. If I were you, I would find some gloves and some long johns. It's going to be a cold winter."

Edie watched as her grandfather listened to her and mulled over the conversation. Then he stood up and smiled. "I am so proud of you for thinking this thing through. You just needed someone to bounce this off of, but I think you are right. Why didn't you ask your friends?"

"Right now, I am not sure they want to return to our time, and JoJo majored in European History with an emphasis in the Classics. If we were in Rome under Caesar, she is definitely the person I would ask."

"Do you want to return to 2006?"

"Yes, we are modern women. In our time, women have the possibility of having a career in any profession. There are more female lawyers than there are men. If we remain here, I do not know if my friends' fully understand how limited their lives would be."

Ed nodded. "How do you propose to return without knowing how you arrived in the first place?"

"I have a theory about that, but I am not much of a scientist. Your watch is being repaired in England, right?"

"I would ask you how you know that, but I guess I told you. I plan to pick it up when I go back with my Captain for his wedding to a British girl in December. Why?"

"My watch is slowly loosing time. When we first arrived, for lack of a better word, the watches of my three friends stopped. Now one by one they are beginning to work. If JoJo's starts in November then I think I understand the why. I just don't know how or who. You say you are going back to England in December. It must be the beginning of the month before the Germans attack on the…"

"Don't tell me anymore details. I do not think that it is good for anyone to know too much about the future. Takes all the fun out of life, don't you think?" Ed smiled and gave her a reassuring wink.

Edie smiled back andthought about it then said, "You are right, but at least I know now why you and I were always so close as well as some other things. When are you planning to leave for England?"

"We hope to leave on the 8th, and we should be there for at least a week. I want to explore Oxford a bit, while Jim is on his honeymoon."

"All right, that helps. Obviously, we cannot follow the Battalion where they go when the Germans attack. I cannot risk my friend's lives knowing what faces American forces. We barely lasted on the lines here.

"You were on the line, here in Holland? Damn, who is running this company? I would like to give him a piece of my mind. Placing young girls in these conditions, why, you could have been killed."

Edie was touched by how concern Ed was for her welfare. "We held our own. Thank God, you and Dad taught me how to shoot. They say I am a pretty good sniper. "

Trying not to show how proud he was that Edie held her own on the battlefield, the young Lieutenant said, "Really, well, I don't approve, but as long as your safe now, I guess no harm is done except now you know, don't you."

"Yes," she said seriously. "Now I know. What I don't know is where we should go after the Battalion leaves."

"What do your instincts tell you?"

"To go back to Nuenen where it all started, but exactly when and what time, I have not figured that part out yet, but it has something to do with time and this watch."

"Then follow your gut. You cannot go wrong if you do that. I wonder if Captain Nixon is going is ready to take me back. If we leave now, I might be able to catch up with my company before we head for Mourmelon."

"Captain Nixon brought you here. Tall, dark haired man who looks as if he never shaves?

"That's the fellow. He drove up to our Headquarters with orders from Sink to bring me back with him."

"I am so glad we met," said Edie.

"So am I…sweet pea." Ed hugged Edie one more time. There was a knock on the door, and Sink informed them that Nixon was ready to return Lieutenant Ed Witherspoon to his unit. Edie walked out into the hall and saw Nixon talking to Winters. She went up to Lewis and kissed him on the cheek and thanked him.

"Hey, don't thank me. It was Dick's idea."

Impulsively, Edie kissed Dick on the cheek too, which made him blush.

As Ed got into the jeep, he asked Edie if she had a young man. When she said not yet, he said, "Don't give up hope. For every Jack there's a Jenny. See you in about forty years."

They both laughed and as the jeep sped off; he turned to wave only to see Edie in the middle of the road with her hand up in the air where it remained until she could no longer see her grandfather's hand.


	14. On the Afternoon of the

_(I do not own rights to BOB, but I do own Edie, JoJo, Molly, and Katie. On the other hand, maybe I should say they let me tell their story.)_

On the afternoon of October 22nd, the men of Easy drilled in preparation for the rescue mention scheduled for that night. Edie continued to help Dick finish reports due from the beginning of the month before his promotion. While he worked on recalling the action of October 5th, Edie gathered the figures for the inventory of the British supplies left behind from the beginning of the Operation. When she left them with Winter's orderly, she headed over to the house for lunch. JoJo and Molly were already there dining on eggs and some pickled beets.

"Hey Trigger, I bet you miss your master," said Edie. "Want to go back to Battalion with me this afternoon." After feeding the dog, Edie sat down and asked everyone how their day was going. Her upbeat move grated on Molly and JoJo's nerves after awhile.

Molly slammed her glass on the table, but it was JoJo who spoke her mind. "Why are you fucking so happy? You do know the men have a mission tonight?"

"No, I am fricking brain damaged," said Edie sarcastically. "Of course, I know that. Did I not tell you they all make it back safely along with the British soldiers and the members of the Dutch resistance. So, why are you two tripping? They are going to be fine."

"Yes, you told us, but that doesn't mean we are not worried. I bet if Guarnere or Dick Winters was on this mission, you would be singing another fucking tune," sais JoJo.

Edie was shocked. "I don't believe this. There is not a man in Easy, including Roy Cobb, who does not have my utmost respect. Neither of you have any idea what it is like to sit and joke with a man that you know will be dead this time next year."

"That's right because you will not tell us," said Molly. "I think I have a right to know if Eugene lives through this war."

"If that is all you want to know, I can tell you he does. Gene marries a British girl, but then marries someone from back home in Louisiana. I have no idea what happens in between"

"That is not what I want to hear and you fucking know it," said Molly.

"Whoa mama," said JoJo. "Hanging with all this testosterone has rubbed off on you Molly. You've finally found your mojo."

"Fuck you, Joanie," said Molly. "Just because I don't go around swearing like a sailor every time something doesn't go my way, doesn't mean I am weak or whatever the hell it is you think of me."

"What the … I am on your side here," said Joanie.

"This is not about sides," screamed Molly.

"Molly, said Edie quietly. "What is it about?"

"I am tired of life kicking me around without my having any say about it. Everyone thinks that I am just poor Molly, who lost her parents and is afraid of her own shadow. Well, I am not. At least, I am not here."

Edie finished her tea, set her cup down, wiped her mouth, and stood up from the table. "Life dealt you some hard blows Molly, and that's a fact. Personally, if my parents died suddenly, I wouldn't know whether to shit or wind my watch, but you pulled through. You graduated with honors and have a scholarship to the Sorbonne. There are two people in this room and one working in a hospital in England, who love you like a sister and are proud to call you our friend, so no I don't think of you as poor Molly, but you do. Now, I am going to go back to work. Come on Trigger." Edie put the leash on the dog, who was happy to be going out. As she headed back to Battalion, Molly ran after her.

"Edie, I am sorry. You are right. It is just for the first time in a long time, I feel really strong as a woman and as a person. I guess I like who I am in 1944 a lot more than I did the person I was in 2006. Does that make any sense?"

"Molly, I had no idea that's how you feel, but if you were thrown into these same circumstances in 2006, it would change you. We are all under a lot of stress, but I hope you two will trust me when I say I am confident that we will return to our own time. And when we do, everything we experienced here will stay with us for the rest of our lives." The two friends embraced and left for their respective jobs each feeling there was a better understanding between them.

Back at Dick's office, things fairly were quiet. Trigger plopped himself in front of Edie's feet. She could hear Dick pounding away at his typewriter in his office upstairs. Earlier today, he had received demands for reports from both Sink and Strayer. She offered to type as he recounted the events from October 5 – 9, but Dick declined. Chalking it up to the fact that he needed to stay busy while Easy prepared for tonight's rescue mission, Edie continued compiling her private list of what she thought the company would need when they were sent to the frontline at Bastogne. Her plan was to propose to Sink that he start sending in supply requisitions.

Captain Nixon came in, nodded at Edie, and headed upstairs to Dick's office. Whatever, it was about she could only imagine, but when he came back downstairs, Edie smelled the Vat as she and her friends referred to Nix's habit. "Hey Edie, a letter from that girl who lived in the house where you are staying came for JoJo, but there was a heavy key in the envelope so it's being translated from broken English into something easier to read. Do you have any idea what door this key fits?" Nix laid the key on Edie's desk.

Looking up at Nix, Edie thought she detected a hint of subterfuge, but pushed that idea out of her mind. "I imagine it goes to the duplex connected to the house. It is an old house, and the doors are extremely thick, but other than being curious about what is behind the door, we feel we have no business in there. Although I will admit we tried looking in the windows, but the shutters block out the light. The portion we live in was obviously belonged to Anika's family. It is possible the doctor lives in the attachment. It makes sense. My guess the Doctor keeps it locked because he probably has narcotics or other medicines that are valuable on the black market."

"Your grandfather is right about you," smiled Nixon. "The Lieutenant said he wasn't worried about you because it is obvious that you can think things through even in time of crisis and keep your head. By the way, the 82nd are still on the line because we are spread really thin. We keep hearing the Canadians are coming but until then we hold the line." Picking the key back up, Nix pocketed it. "I am going to hang onto this until we get a full translation of that letter. Hey, can you can find me a bacon sandwich?"

"I will see what I can do. Let me know what you find out about the letter," said Edie. It turns out Winter's orderly was more adept at locating bacon sandwiches than she was. While he went in search of Nix's supper, Edie took a cup of tea upstairs to Dick, who thanked her then, went back to typing. Edie noticed the small picture of Winter's pen pal. Trying to recall the woman's name, she asked Dick if there was anything else he needed, but in his mind, he was back with Easy at the Crossroads. Edie quietly went back downstairs only to meet Nix and Lieutenant Heyliger, Easy's new CO as they were on the way up; followed soon by Winter's orderly with Nix's bacon sandwich. They did not stay long.

Nixon knocked on her desk and said, "Do you think you can cheer up our guy upstairs. He's kind of worried about the boys going out tonight without him." Then he bit into his sandwich.

"I will see what I can do." Edie headed upstairs.

Unbeknownst to her, Nix looked over the papers Edie had placed a book on when she realized he was in the room. It did not take him long to figure out what Edie was planning. She confided what lay ahead for Easy Company to Nix after he returned from driving her grandfather back to his company. At first, Nixon could hardly fathom what he heard. It defied every intelligent report that indicated that the Germans were almost on their last leg. However, they had been wrong about Market Garden and Montgomery's orders to protect property seemed to restrict his men from fighting. Nixon had no clue which battalions were holding the line near the Ardennes. The irony that this was the same area fought over in the First World War did not escape Nixon. "Well, Hitler, you are one crazy bastard, but I have it on very good authority that it doesn't matter, but your madness is going to kill a lot of good people." Nixon finished his sandwich and washed it down with the Vat.

Upstairs, Winters looked out the window anxiously awaiting the return of Easy Company. Edie walked up behind him and rubbed his back. For once, he did not try to ease away from her. "I promise you that they make it back, everyone of them. Try not to worry."

Dick surprised Edie by putting his arm around her. "Thank you, in my mind I believe you, but I am still apprehensive. There are so many things that could go wrong."

"But it doesn't. The Taccoa men of Easy Company are a rare breed of men. They will hold the company together as will some of the replacements who measure up like Heffron, Hashey, and Garcia. So, for tonight, relax. I would offer to massage your shoulders, but I am unsure how receptive you are to the idea, but you look like a man who could use one."

"What does that involve, exactly?" There was a twinkle in Dick's eyes that Edie loved to see. He had such a wicked sense of humor and so little chance to use except with Nixon and his close inner circle of friends.

"Have a seat." Dick sat down in his chair. "Close your eyes and try and empty your mind of everything," said Edie. Then using her right hand Edie placed her fingers along the back of his neck and moved them along his vertebra. This brought about a deep mmmmmmmm from Dick. Edie moved down his spine and then with both hands she gently kneaded his shoulders and upper arms. "That is a massage," said Edie

"I have a lot to look forward to in the future," said Dick. They both laughed. Nix came upstairs with a deck of cards and the three of them played Gin until they heard loud voices coming from 1st Platoon's CP. There were cheers and shouts. Obviously, the men were back and the mission was successful. Dick went to the window and smiled.

Four days later, Edie knocked on his office and waited for him to say enter, which he did. Dick stood up and then said, "What's on your mind?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Dick nodded and politely listened to what Edie described what would happen later tonight if he and Moose walked the line. "Well, this is simple," said Dick. If I get antsy tonight, I will just walk the line with Nix or maybe not go at all."

"This is what we thought about Guarnere, and he still managed to break his leg on a motorcycle. If my grandfather and I are right, there is little we can do, but let us make sure we have our bases covered. Have Heyliger plug every gap by checking the line during the day. Instead of just telling Welsh to inform his men that you might walk the line tonight, you can tell the men yourself. If you do go out, and I am not saying you will then make sure Moose knows the password."

"Agreed," said Dick who nodded his head.

It turned out to be a long day for Winters. The large stack of paperwork on his desk only managed to depress his mood. He missed the action of being able to call his own shots as a company CO. However, he told himself that Easy was in good hands and settled back into chair trying to eliminate the paper pile on his desk. Strayer tended to ignore a lot of things that a Battalion commander should do. It soon became apparent to Winters that much of Strayer's work ended up on his desk, and he tried not to be annoyed. Finally, he signed the last piece of paper, which was another inventory of British supplies.

Standing up to stretch, Dick was surprised to see Strayer coming up the steps. "Evening Captain Winters, it looks like you have had a busy day at the office."

"Yes sir, I managed to get through the whole pile."

"How is the line holding up, Dick. Our we stretched to thin?"

"Yes sir, there are some gaps, but Moose assures me that the men are holding the line."

"Good, glad to hear it, well, goodnight Captain."

"Goodnight sir." Dick sat down and exhaled. For a minute there, he thought for sure Strayer was going to order him to check the line with Heyliger. It looks like the fates are going to spare Moose after all he thought. However, that soon became fleeting when Dick heard German artillery in the distance. Moose came running up the stairs to inform Winters he was going to check the line and asked if he wanted to come. At a lost as what to do, Dick decided to trust that he had taken every precaution. To be on the safe side, they started at the end of the line with first platoon, passed the sentry with no problem, and checked the line, filled in some gaps then headed back. It gave Moose some time to express his worries about replacing Dick as Easy's new CO. Dick reassured Moose that he knew the men were in good hands just rely on the non-coms and lead the way. Expecting to find the same sentry from first platoon, Dick and Moose had their guard down. However, another sentry had come on while they had been out. When the young private said, "Halt," Dick watched in horror as Moose froze and instead of giving the password, he tried to identify himself. The response was several shots and Moose crumpled and fell to the ground.

Edie heard the shots and rushed outside in her pajamas and a winter coat she grabbed from the closet. She could barely make out Welsh running behind a young soldier who kept saying he was sorry. JoJo came out to find a sad looking Edie. Putting her arm around her friend, they watched as Roe hopped into one of the ambulances and the driver sped off into the darkness. Feeling utterly defeated, Edie just shook as her friend tried to find some words of comfort. Molly came downstairs and said she would try and find out what happened, but Edie said she already knew. Minutes later the ambulance drove past them. It did not stop at the aid station but kept going. They guessed Heyliger's injuries were so severe; he needed to go straight to the nearest EVAC Hospital. Waiting on the stoop, they finally saw Winters and Welsh heading towards the CP. Dick looked up and could make out Edie's pale face. The look on his face confounded Edie. If she did not know better, Edie thought it looked as if Dick blamed her. Perhaps I blame myself, and I am just projected my guilt onto him. JoJo pulled them both inside. Nothing more could be done tonight but pray that Moose's journey would not be too painful.


	15. A Fight, a Key, and a Song

_(I do not own rights to BOB, but I do own Edie, JoJo, Molly, and Katie. On the other hand, maybe I should say they let me tell their story.) I apologize for getting the chapters out of order. In my rush to insert the omitted chapter, I inserted it in the wrong place._

Ever since Moose's shooting, Winters distanced himself from Edie. Deep down, he wanted her as well as her friends to leave. The mere sight of Edie demoralized him because she knew who would make it and who would not. It began to wear on his nerves no matter how many times she apologized. Knowing something and being able to prevent it from happening again seemed to be on opposite ends of any logical spectrum. Surely, if you knew what was about to occur, a person could take precautions. Despite their best efforts, Moose Heyliger lay badly wounded in a British hospital. That did not sit well with Dick.

Now a man whose only claim to leadership rested with the fact that he had friends at Regimental Headquarters. At first, Winters gave Lieutenant Norman Dike the benefit of the doubt. However, that soon past as "Foxhole Norman;" as the men _kindly _referred to him, tended to disappear during crucial times when the company needed strong leadership. More and more the men began turning to First Sergeant Carwood Lipton. All of them waited for Buck Compton's return as well as Bill Guarnere's.

When Edie handed him some papers, that needed his signature, she asked if he wanted to look over the supply requisitions that Edie knew they would need going into Bastogne.. "That will do, my orderly will finish whatever you started," said Dick coldly. "You might see if Colonel Sink needs any assistance with paperwork."

Realizing that he was still angry with her, Edie tried to remain calm. "All right," she said. Edie knew she should leave it alone, but her urge to help Winters's deal with whatever emotion he was feeling overcame her. Standing up to leave, she said, "What happened to Lieutenant Heyliger is nobody's fault, least of all yours. Apparently it is impossible to change historical events."

Tired of hearing her theory, Dick assumed a military approach to the matter. "I do not remember giving you permission to speak."

The stern nature of his voice surprised Edie. "I am not aware that I need permission to speak to you or anyone else at least until now," said Edie hotly. The tension was so thick in the room that when Nixon stepped in and took one look at their faces, he turned around and walked back out.

"As long as you and your friends wear those uniforms, I believe you have an obligation to follow regulations," said Winters. He could not believe the words coming out of his own mouth and the tone he used talking to a woman whose only crime had been to try and help Easy Company ever since their unexpected arrival.

"All right, have it your way." said Edie as she began unbuttoning her shirt. "Go ahead and hide behind military regulations if it makes you feel better. Pretend that you are not mad that despite our best efforts to prevent it, Moose still got shot by that replacement. Tell yourself that it is fine to not let yourself feel anything, but it will not make one bit of difference. Some of these men will die, and it hurts. Neither military regulations nor your being a Captain can stop that. Now if you will excuse me I am going someplace that is not here." Edie removed her blouse and laid it on a chair then began unzipping her skirt. Stepping out of the latter, she laid it on top of her blouse, slipped her shoes off and headed out the door in her slip and stocking feet.

"What the hell are you doing? Where are going? Come back her and put on your clothes back on that's an order. I am a Captain for Pete's sake." Flustered Winters grabbed her blouse and tried to put it around Edie, but it fell to the floor. She was already out the door, down the hallway and out of Battalion Headquarters. Passing Colonel Sink and Captain Nixon, Edie politely saluted, said good afternoon and continued walking.

"What the hell is going on around here? Goddamn it, this is totally unacceptable." Nixon held the door for Sink as he briskly made his way into Captain Winter's office. The latter still held Edie's uniform in his hands but stood at attention the minute he saw the Colonel and a bemused Lewis Nixon. "Dick, care to explain to me why Lieutenant Witherspoon walked out of here wearing nothing but her skivvies?"

"Sir, I believe she took issue with the fact that I insist that she follow military regulations when addressing a ranking officer as long as she wore the uniform."

"So, instead of following a direct order, she strips down to her under things for lack of a better term and walks out of here madder than a wet hen?"

"That is about the size of it, sir."

"Why do I get the feeling that you are leaving something out Captain? Never mind, now the last thing I need is for the one woman who might be able to assist us in preparing for the last major German offense running off half cocked through the Dutch countryside because you two had some sort of lover's spat."

"Begging your pardon, sir, but Miss Witherspoon or not even what I would call good friends. Up until we have enjoyed a good working relationship." It was true. After his promotion, Edie invited him to a congratulatory dinner and even included Captain Nixon, but he declined because he was so focused on learning his new duties. At the end of each day, Edie returned to the house or went over to entertain any of the wounded still at the aid station.

"Well maybe that's the problem," said Sink. "Either way perhaps it is best that the two of you stay apart for awhile and let the dust settle, but by the end of the week, Captain, you need to patch this thing up. Goddamn it, I need a bourbon. Care to join me Captain Nixon?" While Nixon and Sink left for his office to pour something to calm the Colonel's nerves, a stunned Dick Winters remained standing there with Edie's clothes in his hands. Closing the door, he sat down cradling the garments on his lap.

Fortunately, Sink, Nixon, and Winters were not the only men who witnessed Edie's fit of pique and her departure in her _skivvies_. JoJo who had been next door heard every word and when she saw Edie making her way across the yard to the house, JoJo impulsively leapt into action. Opening the window, JoJo jumped out but made an awkward landing and twisted her ankle. "Motherfucking skirt," she said. Limping over to the house, she heard someone call her name. Turning around she saw a very concerned Joe Toye, who was getting ready to head back to the line.

"What did you do to yourself JoJo? Why are you limping? Here let me take a look at it."

While JoJo balanced herself by placing her hand on Joe's shoulder, he gently ran his hand around her ankle. "I think I just sprained it," she said, but she was thinking please don't stop there.

"Well, if you use the door instead of the window, you might have avoided this. You shouldn't walk on that ankle. It is already swollen. Here's your shoe and alley oop." Just like that Joe Toye picked up a surprised but very delighted JoJo and then asked where she was staying. After she pointed out the tan brick house, they headed off in that direction.

Meanwhile Bull Randleman and Johnny Martin were sitting in the parlor in front of the coal fireplace wrapped in blankets and drinking hot chocolate courtesy of an ambulance driver from Georgia who was sweet on Molly. They had just taken hot baths and their uniforms were drying in the kitchen.

"Well, I tell you it feels strange to sit here wearing nothing but these," Bull gestured to the blankets, "with a woman in the house and Cobb upstairs taking a bath. I don't think Trigger likes him none to much either," said Bull.

"Relax," said Johnny. "Just sit back and try and enjoy being somewhat clean, but really dry and warm. As for Cobb, I told him if he put one toe out of line, I would shoot it off."

The front door slammed and Edie looked at Bull and Johnny. Stunned, they could do nothing but stand up and gulp. Molly came in from the kitchen. "Who'a is at the door? What the…Edie why are you wearing just a slip?"

"I am having a really bad day, Molly. I am going to go upstairs and change."

Edie waved at the boys to sit back down but they could not stop staring. Johnny picked up Bull's cigar that had fallen out of his mouth and handed it to him. Slamming the door behind her, Edie and took off her slip and muddy stockings. Pulling a pair of jeans and a turtleneck sweater out of her backpack, Edie dressed quickly, slipped some thick socks on her already frozen feet. Hearing Trigger growl, she wondered if he was having a bad day too. Stepping out into the hallway, she saw Trigger in front of the bathroom but could not figure what was bothering the poor creature. Heading towards the dog, she found Roy Cobb paralyzed with fear. "Is something wrong," she asked?

"The dog won't let me go back downstairs. Every time I try to leave, he starts growling as if he hasn't been fed."

Whatever anger Edie felt towards the soldier now standing before wearing nothing but a couple of blankets now dissipated. "I assure you Roy, Trigger is well cared for, but he is acting odd." Turning to the dog, she told him to stop and go downstairs, but Trigger parked himself by her side, sat on its haunches. His eyes never left Cobb. Taking hold of Trigger's collar, Edie told Cobb to join his friends downstairs.

"Thanks," then he turned around and much to Edie's surprise, Cobb said, "Listen, I am sorry what happened out in the field. I was out of line."

"Roy, I think we all contributed to the bad feelings. Let's try and put it behind us." Edie extended her hand, but Cobb asked if it was all right to shake hands downstairs when Trigger wasn't sitting between them. They both laughed, and Edie followed Roy downstairs.

Downstairs Molly was sitting cross leg tending to JoJo's ankle. Toye was sitting next to Johnny and Bull who whispered that Edie had just come in wearing nothing but a slip. "Something must have happened over at Battalion," said Bull.

"You think," chuckled Johnny. "She looked madder than my wife did when she found out I signed up for the Paratroopers." All three laughed. "Hey, look over there. Well, wonders never cease." They turned to see Edie shaking hand with Cobb. The latter went over and offered an apology to JoJo, who accepted and also shook his hand.

"How do you fellows feel about listening to a little Mozart," asked Edie? Tinkling the keys before she sat down at the piano, Edie waited for a yay or nay, but the men just shrugged to indicate they had no problem with it. Soon, the soothing sounds of the great master filled the room. They all settled in and relaxed.

While Molly carefully wrapped JoJo's ankle, the latter clued her in on what she heard at Battalion and surmised that their friend had just about enough of being the good little trooper. "She was either going to implode or explode so maybe it is good that they fought if that is what you want to call it," whispered JoJo. She was more use to people screaming when they disagreed.

A knock at the door, caused Molly to get up and let Captain Nixon inside. He nodded at the men and paused to listen to Edie's playing. It was soothing until Edie saw him then she changed the music to a powerful piece by Rachmaninoff.

"Oh God," whispered Molly. "When she plays Rachmanioff, she's either enraged or in love. Let me take your coat, Captain."

"I think in this case, it might be a little of both," said Nixon. Walking over to JoJo, he handed her Anika's letter along with its translation. Then he placed a package carefully wrapped in brown paper on top of the piano along with the key they had discussed earlier in front of Edie. This had the desired effect and she stopped playing. "Curious enough to explore Herr Doctor's office," asked Nix? The latter smiled and Edie could tell that there was more to this than just opening a door.

"What is going on," asked Edie?

Suddenly, JoJo stood up with the letter in her hand, "Son of a bitch!" Putting weight on her ankle, she yelped and sat back down. "Not only was that Dutch doctor a pervert, he was a Nazi!"

"What," exclaimed Molly and Edie!

The men looked at each other, and Cobb mouthed what the hell, but Toye, Johnny and Bull shook their heads to let him know they did not have any idea.

"Let me explain," said JoJo. "The day after we went off the line, the owner of this house along with a doctor came back here to get some things. The owner was a young girl, and it looks like the kindly doctor lusted after our young friend.

This brought a round of eews from Molly and Edie. "Jesus, he had to in his sixties," said Edie.

"Double ew," said Molly. This caused the men to laugh.

Nixon and Edie gathered around JoJo, who held the translation of Anika's letter, which she began to read.

"Dear Joanna:

I write to you to ask a favor because I no longer know whom to trust in my town where I grew up. It turns out that the Doctor Jansen was actually a Nazi sympathizer. Ironically, he is responsible for my parents' deaths, as well as my survival. When we arrived at my Aunt's home in Nuenen, the doctor suffered a heart attack and confessed this to my aunt and me as he lay dying. He claimed that he loved me and wanted to make me his wife, but the blessed arrival of the Allies spoiled his plans. Jansen realized that if the Americans are willing to risk bringing women, such as you and your friends into combat then the war will soon be over. Apparently, his fear of being discovered, the guilt of betraying his friends and the long walk to Nuenen caused his heart to give out.

Doctor Jansen told us that in his will he has left me the house where you are now living. I thought it belonged to my parents, but, according to him, they were forced out of our flat because of my father's political views. At his treacherous invitation, my parents and I came to live with him soon after the Nazi's invaded Holland. They did not become active in the Resistance until June when the Americans invaded France. Unaware of the doctor's true leanings, their decision to do so sealed their fate.

This key is to his private apartments on the lower floor. Somewhere in those three rooms is a secret compartment where he hid his will and other documents; the latter maybe of use to the Allies. He died before we could learn the exact location of this compartment. Jansen indicated there were other items that were gifts from his German contacts. I want every trace of that man removed from the house. If it is not too much trouble, would you locate the will, mail it to the above address, and dispose of whatever belongings the doctor left in the house? I will be eternally grateful to you and your country for coming to the aid of my people. We never thought we would live to see this day. Now I must live my life to the best of my ability to honor my parents who risked their lives so that I might enjoy a better one. When the war is over, I will sale the house. I never wish to see Schoonderlogt again.

Gratefully yours,

Anika Van der Vries

PS

We gave him a Christian burial, which is more than he deserved.

PSS

Thank you for the lipstick. I like the color very much as does my aunt.

"Whew, Anika barely looked eighteen," said JoJo. "Dirty old Nazi, I should have shot him when I had the chance."

Edie went back to the piano, picked up the key and headed down the hallway with Molly close at her heels. JoJo limped along behind them, with the help of Toye and Bull until the two finally just got on either side of her and lifted her up. Edie gave JoJo the honors of opening the door. Turning the key, she opened the door and the men picked her up and sat her down in the nearest comfortable chair.

"Leather," said Edie. "Doctor creepy had good taste. Ah, this is where he got the schnapps from," she said as she opened the liquor cabinet. "Hmmm, cognac, brandy, oh, and here is some bourbon for Colonel Sink." She handed the latter to Nixon who put it to the side. Bookcases lined the walls. Most were medical books, and they were surprised to find a number of Zane Grey westerns, but unfortunately, they were in Dutch. "Strange taste for a Dutch Doctor, don't you think?"

Nixon was busy going through the desk drawers by feeling underneath each one for a secret compartment. Molly headed for his office and started sorting out medical equipment and supplies that would be useful at the aid station. Edie followed her inside and discovered a locked safe behind his medical degree that hung on the wall. "Yo, Nix, there is a safe in here. It is not exactly a secret compartment, but it might prove interesting."

"Any of you guys know anything about cracking a safe," asked Nixon? The general response was no sir. "No, well, that will just have to wait."

"Maybe we should head back to the line," said Bull.

"Let me check and see if your clothes are dry yet," said Molly. She came back with a sack to put the medical supplies in and a cup of cocoa for Cobb, who seemed a bit overwhelmed with the kindness of the women. "Sorry guys, your clothes are still a little damp."

JoJo seemed preoccupied with a life size, wooden sculpture of a Native American. "Doctor Leech has unusual taste in art for a Nazi."

This comment brought Edie back into the office, and she stood beside Nixon. The two looked at each other, shrugged, and started knocking on the wood. A hollow sound in the headdress was the first clue that they might be onto something.

"Joe, give me a hand," said Nixon They lifted the head off. Inside the headdress were cigars and packs of Lucky Strikes. "Here Bull, I think these might be to your liking. They are Cuban."

"Thank you Captain Nixon and you too chief," said Bull, nodding at the sculpture. He opened one and held it up to his nose. "Now that's tobacco." The men smiled knowing how much Bull loved his cigars. They divvied up the cigarettes, which happened to be a favorite brand among the men.

"How does a Dutch doctor get his hands on Cuban cigars and American cigarettes? Isn't that unusual even for a man with German connections," asked JoJo?

"Who knows," said Nix, who continued knocking on the statue, but the rest of the Chief was solid.

Frustrated Edie leaned against the front of the desk and placed her hands along the edge of the desk. Her fingers cupped under the edge and she felt a button. "Hey, I think this might be it." Everyone became quiet. Pressing the button, they heard a click and the molding in front jutted out. It was really narrow, but Edie managed to slide her hand inside the top of the desk and began removing papers that she handed to Nixon. Feeling around she came across something that felt like a book. "There is something else here, wait, ah, I got it." Pulling it out, she opened it up and flipped through the pages. "It looks like some kind of diary. Here you go Nix. I am sure your translator might find it a fascinating read. Is there a will among those papers?"

"I am not sure," he replied, "but I will try and find out as soon as possible. Meanwhile I am going to go find one of the translators and together we are going to go through everything in these rooms and sort through these files and books. Ho, this looks interesting."

Looking over his shoulder, Edie said, "It looks like it is in code. That's more up your alley JoJo."

Nixon handed it to JoJo. They all watched as she studied the pieces of paper and started looking around the room. "Didn't I hear you say that Zane Gray is unusual reading material for Doctor Creepy?"

"Yes, what's your…the books are the key to the code?"

"Got it in one," said JoJo. "That is what I love about you kiddo, you catch on quick even when you are absolutely hopeless when it comes to Sudoku."

"What's that," asked Martin.

"It's a numbers game some guy in college taught me," said JoJo quickly. "My friend here can balance her checkbook and that is where her love for mathematics ends."

Molly came in with a load of socks. "Here you go guys. They might not meet military regulations, but they will keep your feet warm. Apparently, Doctor Icky hoarded socks. They are hand knitted and the yarn is wool. His bedroom looks like a monk's room. There's a bed, a rug, and a wardrobe full of clothes with a mirror and that's it."

"Jesus," said Cobb. "What a pathetic old man."

"Yes, he was, said Molly. Nix once you say the coast is clear, let us know and we will pack this stuff up and see if we can get any money for it then send it to Anika. I am sure she could use it."

"I need to get out of here," said JoJo. "This man creeps me out. Somebody help me get up, please."

Much to everyone's surprise, it was Cobb who assisted JoJo in getting on her feet, but he quickly moved aside when Joe Toye let him know with his body language that Cobb was getting a little too close to JoJo for his own good. In turn, Toye picked his ladylove up and carried her back into the sitting room. The men followed them back and resumed their seats in front of the fireplace. Molly went to the kitchen to start supper and left Nixon and Edie to lock up the doctor's apartment.

"Listen Edie, I am not sure what happened between you and Dick today, but I know he's upset with himself for loosing his temper with you."

"Did he actually tell you that or are you guessing?"

"Actually, he just went around the office saying I can't believe I talked to her like that."

"I am sorry about what happened. Dick is just such a man of the 1940s. They keep everything to themselves. Men in my time are encouraged to talk about the things that upset them. Not that they always do, but Dick just shuts down, and I know that is his coping mechanism, but when he started talking to me like a drill sergeant, I lost my temper and sometimes when that happens I behave in a manner that I knew would shock Dick. I know I pushed him in a direction that makes him uncomfortable, but what happened to Moose is nobody's fault least of all mine or his."

"Colonel Sink said he thought it best if the two of you did not work together for the next few days," said Nix.

"I agree, besides someone is going to have to hang around here and make sure JoJo stays off her ankle. I know her. Joanie girl will play injured just to show everyone that she can. That is what can happen when you grow up in a house full of men. Nix let him know that I am not angry anymore. Here is the key. You better hang onto it."

After Edie saw Nix to the door, she came back in and joined the men, who were talking about what they were going to do after the war. Johnny and Bull talked about going to college. Then Cobb said he just wish he knew what life was going to be like for them after the war. Martin turned to Edie and asked, "What do you think is going to happen after the war?"

Well, I imagine that all the soldiers are going to marry if they have not already, start families, and figure out how to make a living. If I was going to make an investment, it would be in construction."

"Why," asked Cobb?

"Because what happens after a couple marries, they have children right, and a growing family needs…"

"Homes," said Johnny. Excuse me for interrupting, but there is bound to be a huge demand for houses when all of these GI, sky pilots, and sailors finally go home. A man could use a business degree to help him start his own company and with leadership skills he learned from bossing replacements around, he would be perfect for a job in management.

"Exactly," said Edie, "and with the passage of the GI Bill last June, a man would be foolish to not try and get a college degree courtesy of Uncle Sam. It is the least the country can do after what you men have gone through."

"It will come in handy," said Johnny, "but I would sign up again if I had it to do over again." This brought a round of _me toos_ from the men.

Trying to be friendly, Cobb asked Edie what she planned to do after the war. Johnny and Joe just looked at the ladies because that is how they thought of them and waited for the response. They knew this might be awkward, but Edie calmly said, "I would like to do original historical research, maybe get my masters. However, deep down, I would like to live in a cottage along the Thames in the English countryside and maybe write a novel, but the idea of doing absolutely nothing for about six months but watch boats go up and down the river really appeals to me... Beyond that, I really can't think of anything specific."

"Don't you want to find a husband, get married and have some kids," asked Bull?

"Sure, but so far I have not met a man brave enough to take me on," said Edie with a smile, which made everybody laugh.

Toye sat down near JoJo and said, "Oh, I know one brave soul who is foolhardy enough." They all laughed because they knew he meant Bill Guarnere.

"Have any of you heard from Bill," asked Edie? "I wrote him a letter and sent it by that nice courier who makes sure Katie gets our letters. Apparently, she has a real she devil of a CO who reads the nurses' mail.

"Maybe she's related to Sobel," said Johnny, "but no, I don't think any of us have heard from him. Hey, Edie sing the Captain Sobel song for us. It really is a hoot."

"All right," she said as she got up and went over to the piano. After finishing that song and everyone stopped laughing, Edie began singing "We'll Meet Again." Everyone joined in and the afternoon ended on a happy note. The men went back to the line in dry clothes. Joe left with a memorable kiss from JoJo. He kept looking back towards the house, but the men knew better than to rib him about it. Joe Toye was one tough man, and if anything, they were a little envious.

"Finally something good came from our being here," said Molly.

"How do you mean," asked JoJo.

"If you two had not come off the line and if we had not been assigned this house to live in think what might have happened to Anika." Molly placed a pillow under JoJo's ankle.

"Promise me that you will stay off that foot for at least a few days."

"Yes, I need to take a breather from Battalion so I will be here if you need any help," said Edie. Besides, we have been going like gangbusters since we got here. It will be nice to sleep in for a change. This is suppose to be our fricking vacation," said Edie who put another pillow behind JoJo's back.

Oddly enough, JoJo accepted the pillows and the advice. It was obvious she was thinking about something more serious than her ankle. "You know Molly you are right. I mean about Anika. Could you imagine what might have happened to her. Gives me the willies just thinking about it. Play something romantic Edie. I really do not want to think right now."

"Sure sweetie, I have some Advil upstairs. Let me get you two of those first. I will be right back."

Molly watched as she ran upstairs, waiting to make sure she couldn't hear her, Molly asked JoJo about Edie's plans for "after the war." I do not remember hearing Edie talk about living in England other than going to school there."

"Maybe it is something that just popped in her head," said JoJo. "I tell you if we get stuck here, we are going to have to think of a way to earn a living. For the life of me, I cannot envision us settling into good little hausfraus. Christ we would be giving birth to baby boomers. That is a bizarre thought."

"Well, if we were to get stuck here, said Molly, "I would still go to Paris and maybe study art restoration to help clean so many works that have been damaged by the war."

"A noble endeavor that sounds like it would be right up your alley," said Edie as she handed JoJo the pills along with a cup of water.

Molly looked startled. "I didn't hear you come back downstairs."

"Don't look so spooked honey; after all, I do live here." Edie sat down by the piano and began playing and singing "I'll Be Seeing You." Her two friends watched and wondered if Edie was thinking of Guarnere.

Actually, Edie was thinking of Bill as well as Katie and Buck. She hoped the men were healing and made a mental note to ask Nixon if someone could send a hand grenade to Katie so she could give it as a present to Jabba the Huttess, preferably inside her girdle.


	16. Spiders in Oxford, Oh My

The hospital ward where Katie worked in the mornings was usually quiet, but today, some of the guys in the back crouched down in a circle, while one guy with his leg still in a cast was shaking and blowing on some dice.

"Wild Bill, how the hell can you shoot craps with a broken leg," asked Buck? The latter was at the other end of the ward trying to follow Winters's order not to gamble with enlisted men.

"Simple, Lieutenant, mind over matter, c'mon Little Joe." Guarnere let the dice fly and was thrilled to roll sevens. Picking up his loot, Bill got up with a little assistance from paratrooper Jim Alley. The latter was still recovering from 32 wounds caused by grenade fragments at a crossroads in Holland.

"Thanks, Alley. How ya feeling there?" Bill worried about the poor guy. He still looked washed out, but maybe that was to be expected. Before Alley could say he felt like crap, they heard the shrill, unharmonious voice belonging to the soldiers' least favorite nurses.

"Sergeant Guarnere! What are you doing on this floor?"

"Jesus Christ, tell me it's not that really ugly broad with the frog face.

"'Fraid so, Bill." Alley walked over to his bed and laid down.

Rolling his eyes and suppressing the urge to swear Guarnere turned to face Captain Mona Bucket or Nurse Lardbutt as Bill and most of the men referred to her had taken a strong dislike to Sergeant William Guarnere of South Philly. She made no bones that she mistrusted Italians because according to her they were all shifty. When he first arrived on the floor, she accused him breaking his leg on purpose to get off the line. That's when Lieutenant Compton stepped in to inform her that she was insulting a man who received a Bronze Star for his heroic action on D-Day. However, she did not stop with the descendants of Romulus for she also poured out her prejudice towards the Irish who were lazy, the snobbish English doctors, the dirty French, the oversexed Poles and the list went on and on.

Katie was busy wrapping the arm stump belonging to Corporal Ralph Jones of Lansing, Michigan and trying to ignore the continuing war of wills between Jabba and Guarnere. "My money is on Wild Bill," whispered Jones. Shaking her head, Katie just smiled and focused on the boy's arm. He joined up in 1943, and turned nineteen two days ago, and was looking forward to returning home.

"Sergeant Guarnere," repeated Nurse Lardbutt. "Have you been enticing these innocent young men with the evils of gambling?" The other men quickly scrambled back to their respective beds.

"No, m'am, I am here visiting my friends Jim Alley and Buck Compton. We are in the same company. Since I get around better than they do, I thought I would come up here and cheer them up." _Seeing how your ugly mug might cause them to relapse_, thought Bill.

"More like stealing their money."

Picking up his crutches, Bill walked past her, "Sweetheart, if f you are what I am fighting for then I quit."

"Sergeant Guarnere," boomed Compton. "I will handle this Captain."

"See that you do. Nurse Jackson, I told you I did not want to see Sergeant Guarnere on this floor again. Did you not understand my orders?"

For once Katie had a wonderful reply to Jabba's usual inane questions. "Major Winchester's gave his approval. I informed him of your position, but he said that he would discuss the issue with you at your convenience."

"Did he now and why on earth would such a man such as Major Winchester want the men on this floor associating with the likes of Sergeant Guarnere.?"

Before Katie responded, the rich, sonorous voice of Major Atwood Winchester formerly of Manhattan resounded from behind Jabba. "Because Nurse Bucket, Sergeant Guarnere improves the morale of my patients and that supersedes any prejudices you may hold against Italian-Americans, such as Sergeant Guarnere who are fighting so bravely for our country. In fact, I encouraged the sergeant to stay on the floor. Lieutenant Jackson stated your objections on your behalf, but I rescinded that order and trust that you will cease harassing him or any other soldier whose bloodline does not meet with your approval."

Later on, the men determined that ole Lardbucket must have misplaced her ability to speak because all that came out of her mouth were sputters and spurts of consonants mostly starting with the letters "wh." Captain Lardbucket continued to make this sound as she left the ward amid jeers and taunts from the other patients who delighted in seeing the backside of the nurse that one private from Alabama described as "the meanest orneriest toad faced woman that the good Lord ever breathed life into and that's a fact."

When Katie finished up with the Corporeal, she checked on her favorite patient. "How are you doing this morning Buck? Are you up for a walk? Like Bill, crutches enabled Buck to get around better because his upper body weight still put too much stress on his wounds.

"Yes, Lieutenant, I am willing and able if you are. Wild Bill can attest to that."

"I would not trust either one of you as far as I could throw Jabba," said Katie.

"Who is this Jabba the Huttess? Is that someone you made up," asked Guarnere who took a seat next to Buck and propped his aching leg up on the windowsill.

"It is in a movie from my time," whispered. "You know she is just going to take it out on the other nurses, especially me, thank you very much."

Guarnere lit up a cigarette, inhaled deeply then exhaled, "Don't you worry your pretty little head Katie. That broad's days are numbered. Old Guarnere is going to see to that. Although it will mean a little participation on your part."

Pretending to be appalled at such a suggestion, Katie became serious and said, "You leave me out of whatever it is you two are cooking up or should I say you three." They looked up to see the man of the hour, Dr. Winchester. "I was just thanking them on behalf of the rest of the nurses under Captain Bucket for insuring that she will spend the rest of the day or probably the week making our lives more of a living hell than she already does."

"Don't mention it," said Winchester. When Katie first met the doctor who was almost thirty, she thought he was going to be another physician who thought it was his job to try and get Katie in the sack. However, he made it clear from the beginning that he was devoted to his finance and Katie reminded him of his kid sister. Relieved to have someone to talk to about Buck and hospital life, Win, as everyone called him, became a good friend, not only to Katie, but to Buck and Bill as well.

"I want to see you more ambulatory Buck. Maybe on Katie's next day off, the three of us could take a jeep into Oxford and walk around some of the colleges. The grounds of Christ Church might be a good spot for you to explore. And if I can finagle it, I will try and get at least half the day off." Win was a man of imposing height and size. Bill and Buck both thought if he had been younger, Win would make a helluva a paratrooper. Turning towards Guarnere, Win asked him how is collection was coming along.

"Just fine Major, I believe I will have enough specimens as you call d'em by the end of the day courtesy of the nursing staff, the patients, and some of the doctors I might add." There was a mischievous twinkle in Bill's eyes that amused and angered Katie at the same time. "All we need now is Katie's cooperation."

"Oh, no, that woman, and I use the term loosely as I doubt it is biologically possible, hates my guts enough as it is, I do not need her coming down on me anymore than she already does so, whatever evil little plot you guys have been hatching, you can lay that egg somewhere else."

"Katie, Katie," said Buck."We would not dream of endangering your happiness or in this case your personal well-being. It is just that in order to get the men to contribute to Bill's collections a little bribery took place."

"Lynn Compton what are you talking about?" Katie put her hand on her hip and eyed all three of them with great suspicion.

"Lynn, your name is Lynn? Funny you don't look like a Lynn, a Buck yeah, but not a Lynn," said Bill.

Ignoring Bill's disparaging remarks regarding his Christian name, Buck said in a pleading voice. "Look baby, we discovered through certain channels," eying Dr. Winchester, "that your CO is terrified of spiders. It doesn't matter how small they are either. Bill enlisted the services of those who wish to donate some of God's smaller creatures for a more worthy calling. Now the nurses and the doctors just want to see Lardbucket go far away, but the soldiers on the other hand want or insist upon a reward, and that's where you come in."

Taking another drag off his smoke, Bill said, "It's real simple sweetheart you just have to pucker up and kiss every soldier who donates specimens, and I don't mean a peck on the cheek."

"Of all the degrading, insulting, stupid, male chauvinistic, idiotic, insane, asinine stunts anyone has ever pulled this has to be it," whispered Katie hotly.

"Does that mean you will do it," asked Win.

"Are you sure it will get Jabba transferred out of here," replied Katie?

"Considering the size and number of specimens acquired by the good Sergeant, I believe Captain Bucket will soon require an extended stay in a stateside facility."

"I don't want her to be traumatized," worried Katie.

"Don't worry, nurse," said Win. "I promise her anxiety will only be temporary."

"How do you know that she is afraid of spiders," asked Katie? "Are you sure. She doesn't seem to fear anything except officers."

"Captain Hiram Shapiro in orthopedics noticed a spider on her shoulder and he pointed it out to her. Captain Bucket began screaming bloody murder for him to get it off this instance. I happened to be nearby and immediately began encouraging Guarnere to take up a collection at the encouragement of Dr. Shapiro, who Bucket refers to as a Shylock."

"Well, at least she is an equal opportunity bigot," said Katie, "Count me in."

"That's the spirit, Katie, by the way have you heard from your friends?"

"If you mean Edie, yes, here you go. Bill almost snatched it out of her hand. "I almost forgot to give it to you not that I think you deserve it."

Guarnere ignored Katie's last remark. Balancing himself on his good leg, he picked up his crutches and headed out of the ward to some place quiet where he could read undisturbed. Finding a little alcove with a chair nearby, Bill sat down and lifted his broken leg on a cushion inside the alcove. Carefully opening the letter, he almost thought he could smell Edie's perfume. It was a short, newsy letter, but he ignored that. Instead, Bill focused on the words I miss you and love Edie. Sighing he looked out the window. It started to rain. Lighting a cigarette, he said under his breath, "I miss you too kid."

Tuesday was Katie's day off and coincidentally it was Win's too. Together they managed to snag a jeep, as well as hustle Buck and Wild Bill out of the hospital. The weather cleared so Buck had the choice of standing up or sitting on the pillow that Katie thought to bring.

As they pulled onto Canterbury Square (now Oriel Square) south of High Street. Win found a spot to park the jeep and intended to assist Katie out, but she was already helping Guarnere down. It took all three of them ease Buck out of the vehicle. They headed towards Canterbury Gate that led onto the grounds of Christ Church. Win pointed out some of the other colleges, Merton College was to the east, and almost in front of them was Oriel College.

They had no more made it through the gates when squatty, red face man, cried out to them, "Oy there, visitors are not allowed to enter through that gate. You are suppose to enter through Tom's Gate off of St. Aldate Street. I am going to have to ask you leave."

"Are you kidding me," said Bill. "You got two GI's on crutches and you want us to turn around, get back in the jeep, and drive around just so we can enter the right gate. Gimme a break."

The man was most apologetic, but he insisted, "Rules are rules young man. I have to follow orders same as you do. Besides most people just want to see the Meadow and the Cathedral, and they are easier to access from Tom's Gate than here. I daresay that will probably be all that you will be able to handle on crutches."

Despite Bill's agitation, Buck was in good spirits. He was out of the hospital with a beautiful girl and one of his best friends. "It's all right Bill. The man is just doing his job. Race you back to the jeep, Bill beat Buck handily. This time, Buck helped Katie into the jeep, climbed into the back, and decided to stand as they drove off. This brought the attention of the military police that let them pass after Win explained Buck's injuries but not before Buck offered to show them up close in personal what a man's ass looks like with four bullet wounds. The MPs declined Buck's offer and waved them on. Once again, they found themselves on High Street, which they decided to cruise before heading back to Christ Church.

Somehow or another they ended up on Radcliffe Square and drove past the strangest building Guarnere had ever seen. "Who's buried in that big mausoleum," he asked pointing to a snare drum shaped building with beautiful Palladian designs.

"It's the Radcliffe Camera, a library, Bill," said Katie as she held onto her cap. It contained over a million books until they completed the new Bodleian."

"Have you been here before," asked Buck?

"With my parents before they divorced. My father is an English Professor. We came to Oxford every summer for one reason or another."

"Divorce," said Bill. "I take it you ain't Catholic." He turned back to see the round building again.

"Hardly, my father is an atheist and my mother is into Buddhism." Katie realized she was taking a chance by talking about her family in front of Win, but for the first time in weeks, she felt totally relaxed.

"Not to be nosy," said Buck, but is that what caused the divorce?"

"No, my father's infidelity took care of that all by his lonesome. He decided to trade in my mother for a younger model. Dad has a thing for beauty queens. My mother was the Azalea Queen. This time he married a Peach Queen." Katie rarely talked about her father. Edie met him and took an instant dislike to him and his twenty-something bride. Whenever her father disappointed her by not calling when he said he would or leading her to believe that he was coming to visit her on parents' weekend but then cancelled out at the last moment, it was Edie and JoJo, who hated her father for her. Katie could never bring herself to say that, but her father's total disregard for her feelings led her friends' to whip out their sharpest tongues whenever he did call. In turn, her father referred to them as the harpies. Edie and JoJo returned the honor by designating him as the somnbitch. (Southern pronunciation) Katie relayed this tidbit of information while looking down a small street then suddenly yelled, "Stop!"

Slamming on the brakes, Bill almost lost Buck, but the former managed to stop from flying over the jeep by grabbing hold of the windshield. "I am sorry," said Katie, "but look it's the Bridge of Sighs." They turned to look down the street and saw a beautiful, ornate bridge. "Bill, it may interest you to know the design is Italian. For a long time, people claimed it looked like the Bridge of Sighs in Venice, but it really resembles the Rialto Bridge."

"Fascinating, and it may interest you to know that I almost lost my breakfast when we stopped so quick. Next time, give a guy a little warning." Everybody laughed. Win put the jeep in gear and they sped off. This time they found themselves near the Eagle and Child Pub.

"Oh, we have to stop here," said Katie. I know Edie would never forgive me if I didn't go inside."

"It's a little early for a drink," said Win, "but I am a bit hungry."

They easily found a table. Buck and Bill ordered a beer. They had not had one in weeks. Win ordered a big plate of chips (French Fries). Katie wanted a ginger ale, but she excused herself and went in search of the loo.

"The loo," said Bill. "Who calls it a loo?"

"Katie does," said Win said as a matter of fact. "What do you men think of Oxford?"

"It is incredibly beautiful," said Buck. I cannot think of anything to compare it to seeing how I am from California.

"It is something all right," said Guarnere. "All of these colleges in one place. Katie told me some of them go back to the 1100s. I just can't imagine that. I mean back home we think the Liberty Bell is old. Humph, compared to England, America is still in diapers."

When Katie came back to the table, she was literally grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat. "You guys are not going to believe who I just walked in on?"

"You mean you went inside the men's room," asked Bill?

"No, silly, this place has a lot of little rooms, and I kept opening one door after another then I opened one at the very back, and there they were."

"Who's they," asked Buck.

"None other than C.S. Lewis and J.R.R. Tolkien! Edie is going to absolutely," Katie stopped herself from saying shit and said die instead. "She will be pea green with envy. I can hardly believe it myself. I just walked in and stood there with my mouth on the floor and none other than C.S. Lewis asked if he could redirect me because obviously I was lost. Then Tolkien called him Jack, can you imagine, and told him to be kind because I must be one of the American nurses from the hospital. I tell you Edie will never get over missing this, never."

When Bill turned to Buck, the latter just said writers and Bill said right. "So, Edie is into Limey writers is she," asked Bill?

"Oh, God yes. She always has a book on her." Katie concentrated on her ginger ale. She could not remember which books the two men published and when but that did not decrease her enthusiasm. Upon realizing who Lewis was, she just burst out you wrote the _Chronicles of Narnia_. The poor man was stunned and calmly said that he done no such thing and Katie said, oh, but you will. Turning to Tolkien she thanked him for the _Hobbit _and the sequels, but oh, you may not have started them yet, please excuse me." Then closing the door, she finally asked someone where the bathroom was before reporting back to the table.

"I read the _Hobbit_," said Buck. "It was a strange story and kind of sad, but I liked it."

"Yeah," said Guarnere. "What's it about?" This brought about three different interpretations from Buck, Katie and Win who had all read it. Bill looked as confused as ever. "You mean like gnomes?"

"Kind of but they are slightly different in size, I think" said Katie, "and they don't need to wear shoes because their feet are thick and hairy. Edie says if her brother Will had hair on his feet, they would look just like a hobbit's." This brought a round of laughter, but Katie stopped abruptly as two of England's most distinguished men of letters walked past them staring curiously at Katie, who just smiled.

She overheard Jack Lewis say, "I don't recall you giving any public announcements about the trilogy, Ronald.

"That's because, Jack, I haven't. How could she know what we are working on? I have never met her, have you?"

"Never laid eyes on her before, as for your first question, I have no idea, but I tell you Ronald, it does make one wonder if people do travel from one world to another."

Win watched the two men as they went out, and then looked at Katie, who was busily chatting with Guarnere. "Is there anyplace in particular you would like to go?"

"Well, if it is not too much trouble, I kind of would like to go to Mass somewhere and maybe look in some shops."

"Shops, for what," said Buck. He realized that Katie must have stuck her foot in it and tried to steer the conversation away from Lewis and Tolkien who finally left.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe something for my ma, ya know."

"Right, your mother," said Buck as he took a sip of beer.

Finishing their drinks, the foursome found their way back onto High Street. With Buck reading the map and looking for landmarks, they finally came upon St. Aldates Street and located Tom's Gate. The cathedral on the grounds of Christ Church was quite spectacular even Guarnere admitted the Protestants did a nice job. However, he felt vindicated when Win pointed out that it was built by Catholics.

"That's one thing Catholics are good at, building beautiful cathedrals that inspire man to search for the divine," said Guarnere.

"Why Bill, that is down right philosophical. You never cease to amaze me, Wild Bill," said Buck, who patted his friend on the shoulder.

Kneeling down and crossing himself, Bill sat down to take a load off his leg. He couldn't get down on his knee, but closed his eyes and thanked God for getting him through the war so far. Bill also asked him to keep an eye on Easy, his ma, brothers, and sisters, Fran and Edie. You've really got me confused kid, he thought. Looking up at the stunning stain glass throughout the cathedral, Bill asked for a little divine guidance with what he called that matter of the heart Youse and I talked about last night.

When they stepped outside, it looked like rain and Win suggested they save the meadow for another excursion. "You two look like you could use some rest." Neither Bill nor Buck offered any argument. Bill started singing the Sobel song that Edie taught him which made Buck laugh, but the other two did not understand the joke.

"You have to know Sobel to really appreciate what a fine piece of music that is," said Bill. Then he informed Buck about Captain Winters's promotion. "You know if you were there now, you would be leading the company, Buck." Looking over at his friend, Bill thought he saw Buck tense up for a moment. He decided to change the subject, "but lucky you get shot in the ass, so enjoy the rest Buck."

"Yeah, enjoy the rest," said Buck. Turning his eye at the students rushing down the street to get out of the rain, he tried to remember his college days at UCLA, but nothing came to him.

Win pulled in back of the hospital, when something hit the hood of the jeep. Looking up they saw men hurling rolls of toilet paper. From one second floor window, four men could be heard singing, "Ding Dong, the Witch is Gone, Which old Witch? The Bitchy Witch." From another window, a large contingency of soldiers singing, "The Itsy Bitsy Spider." Guarnere hooted and lit a cigarette. Buck patted him on the back. "Well done, Bill. I would recommend you for a medal, but it might result in a court-martial."

"It would have been worth it," said Bill. "Shall we go in and learn about the results of my handy work." Bill offered his arm to Katie who apologized for running out of time before they could find a Catholic Church. "Ah forget about it, I will just pop in with the local padre who keeps roaming the halls for us wayward altar boys."

Tossing her hair back, Katie laughed. "If there is anything, you need from the shops, I will go with you on my day off, whoop. Oh, my gosh, there goes Jabba."

Indeed Katie was right. They stood aside as four big MPs carried Captain Bucket bodily down the steps of the hospital to a waiting ambulance. Suddenly, Bucket began screaming. "It is a conspiracy! You are all in on it! They were everywhere, and you know it! You saw them. I know all of you did! You are lying, but I know the truth! Covering up the truth about this place. President Roosevelt will hear that this place is infested with spiders! " Bucket was kicking and yelling as she was carried past Katie, Buck, Bill, and Win who saluted her. When she saw them, she became amazingly quiet for a moment. "All of you can kiss my lily white ass!"

Everyone within earshot responded in unison, "No thanks."

When they placed her inside the ambulance, Bill remarked, "She certainly knows how to make an exit. I will give her that."

That's when Captain Tucker "Tuck" Sinclair, met them at the stairs. "Win, you guys missed the most incredible spectacle of the century. Hollywood could not have written a better scenario.

"What exactly did you do guys do," asked Katie? She was a little concerned that maybe they had gone too far.

The four men drew a circle around her and Win began to explain. "Did you know that Bucket takes a nap between twelve and one?" Katie shook her head no. "Well she does or did, so I arranged for a maintenance worker to distribute Bill's considerably large collection of arachnids throughout Bucket's room, clothing, bed, floor, ceiling, bathroom…you get the idea." This time Katie nodded yes.

This is where Tuck picked up the thread, "The plan was for Bucket to walk in to her room and freak out, which she obviously did. Then when she brought me and others to see our eight legged friends, we agreed to pretend not to see them. While she went in search of General McKenzie, the hospital administrator, a clean sweep was made of the room. I am guessing old Bucket raised a big stink to get the General involved who of course saw a spider free room. He in turn decides Nurse Lardo is in desperate need of a vacation, which she of course insists that she does not hence the MPs. It is truly one of the most satisfying moments I have enjoyed in sometime. The men are delirious with joy. Katie, your lips are going to be swollen by the end of the week."

Katie turned to her three friends and said, "We are all going to hell when we die."

"Only if Lardbucket is there," quipped Bill.


	17. Mending Fences

The discovery of the contents of Doctor Jansen's office provided Dick and Edie enough time to enjoy a cooling off period. While Dick ran the Battalion and maintained the line, Edie assisted Nixon and his merry band of Dutch translators in cataloging the many books in the Jansen's collection. Nix and Edie decided to give the large medical equipment to two local physicians. They were a young husband and wife team who were just starting their practice. Needless to say, the young doctors were most grateful for the donation. Some of the items, Eugene took with him because he needed them in the field, especially the penicillin. Unbeknownst to him, Edie swiped ten of the pills and hid them with in her toiletry kit. Molly decided that the Army provided the men with enough prophylactics, and if one of her friends got it in her head to take a walk on the wild side, she wanted them to be prepared.

When Nix came in three days later, he found Edie standing on a chair and holding a stethoscope up to the wall safe. The demolition guys were suppose to arrive later that day if they did not get held up by the Germans, at least this was the running story. "What are you checking for a heartbeat," laughed Nix?

Looking up, Edie raised her eyebrow and gave Nix the eye that said don't be such a smartass. "I saw someone do this in a movie once, but it will take hours to figure out the exact numbers of the combination." Sighing, she stepped down and walked over and plopped in the leather chair sitting in the doctor's office.

"I tried finding an electric drill, but the boys in Engineering are busy trying to rebuild some of the bridges the Germans blew when we landed," said Nixon. "The local carpenters looked at me as if I lost my mind."

Staring at the ceiling, Edie wondered aloud if the safe came with its own combination or could the doctor have created one.

"Why," asked Nix. The latter was preoccupied with the walls in the doctor's office. It had taken most of the first day to go through each book, shaking it and then place it in a pile based on subject. Now Nix was going along the walls, knocking on them and listening for a hollow sound.

"Well most people choose numbers based on a loved one's birthday. What if Dr. Creepazoid selected Anika's birthday as the combination to the safe? I don't believe he would go around sharing the fact that he was in love with a girl young enough to be his granddaughter."

"Maybe he did. Has it not crossed your mind that the Krauts killed Anika's parents, but not her for a reason? I would bet money Jansen made a deal of some sort. I will give you information as long as the girl lives."

"Oh, yes and the Gestapo are well-known for keeping their word. They are such men of honor," said Edie. "I don't think Jansen was naïve about the Nazis. Walking over to a filing cabinet, Edie pulled on the handle. "All we have to do is check her medical record." Flipping through the files, Edie said, "Anika must be a popular name. Ah, here it is in the back. Why is always the last one?" Not waiting for Nix's response, Edie opened it up. Hah, she is only sixteen. Dirty old bastard, the very idea of that man near that girl just plain grosses me out."

"Are you finished?" Lewis laughed at Edie's comments about Jansen. "When was her birthday?"

"Hmm, judging from the form and guessing datum means date, I would say December 15, 1927. Try 12 to the right, 15 to the left and 27 to the right. If that fails, we mix them up and exhaust the possibilities. I wish my laptop worked, but even if it did, I never purchased any math software." Nixon looked so confused that Edie said, "What?"

"I see your lips move, and I hear the words, but I have no idea what you are talking about, and please do not try to explain. Every time you describe something from the future, I feel like my head is going to explode."

"That's probably because you finished off that bottle of Schnapps that was here last night and now it's not. By the way did Colonel Sink like the bourbon?"

"Sink enjoyed it very much and sends his compliments, now be quiet for a minute." Nix watched as Edie returned to the leather chair and sat with her hands in her lap. "You look like a petulant child."

"I feel like one. Oops, tick a lock." Edie pretended to lock her lips with an imaginary key and then acted as if she dropped it down her shirt.

Nixon shook his head and laughed. "You are a riot." Returning his attention to the safe, he tried the first combination, which did not open then reversed it using the last two digits of the year first. That did not work either. Edie suggested using the European way of using the date first then the month and year. Nodding, Nixon did just that and presto. Inside was a Luger, an envelope marked Duur Wilsbeschikking, which Nixon opened up and tried to comprehend. "This might be it. Here is her name. He flashed the papers at Edie.

Edie got up to get a closer look. Picking up the Luger, she said, "Keep this away from Hoobler." Nixon gave her an inquisitive look. "Never mind, I am so done with trying to stop the inevitable. I don't know why I opened my mouth."

"Because you care about the men just as much as Winters, me, and most of the NCOs. It's just in time of war; we don't have the luxury to care too much."

"Tell me about it. Do you mind if I hang onto the Luger? Last night the Captain sent Tab over to retrieve our M1's. I do not like being unarmed in the middle of a war zone. It's a little thing I have."

Assuming Edie continued to be bitter about her feud with Winters, Lew explained, "They need the rifles for two replacements whose weapons jammed. It is nothing personal." Nixon pulled out two small gold bars, a nice wad of cash, a lot of gold coins, and a small bag that when opened contained a large diamond ring. He held it up to the light.

"I really hate it when people say it's not personal. It is a popular phrase in my time. People say it because it relieves them from feeling guilty when they screw someone over. It is just business. Heaven forbid anyone should take personal responsibility for being a complete and total bastard."

"If I were you I would not call Dick Winters a bastard in my presence," said Nixon. He was furious.

"Oh, for the love of God, my world does not revolve around Dick Winters. I was talking about CEOs of major corporations who falsify records resulting in the collapse of their company and the loss of people's lifesavings and the employee's pension funds. I am going to get some air."

"Aren't you going to take your clothes off first?" Feeling a little guilty for ticking her off, Nixon left the Luger with a box of ammunition on top of the desk and went upstairs to see how JoJo and the translators made out.

All morning, JoJo remained upstairs in her room with the translators trying to decipher the pieces of paper that Nix found lying around the office. Using the code and the Zane Gray novels piled up on her bed, they tediously worked their way through the number of coded messages. On paper, it seemed to the translators to be just random notes that someone might make as a reminder, but using the key and the westerns, they managed to ascertain that the Germans either knew or sensed the Allies would attempt something like Market Garden. There was also a list of names, but they had no idea if they were collaborators or members of the Resistance. Either the people were alive or dead, but either way someone was going to end their life in front of a firing squad if they had not already. JoJo heard the door slam downstairs and called out Edie's name but got no answer. She heard someone coming up the steps. It was Nixon, who looked as if he just lost his best friend. "Tell me she still has her clothes on." Sighing in frustration Nix nodded and started reading the translations.

Winters decided to visit the wounded at the aid station before heading out to check the men on the lines. They had taken town after town, but the Allies still could not get across the Rhine and the Germans showed no signs of leaving anytime soon. Eugene was loading some of the supplies that Edie just brought over. She was helping Molly prepare the lists of names of the wounded men for Winters. Neither one saw him come inside.

Suddenly, a jeep pulled up and Popeye Wynn and the driver helped lift a stretcher off the back. Eugene and Molly immediately went into action. Over the past weeks, the two really worked well as a team, but this soldier's wounds were so bad, he was barely alive. Both legs were shattered with tourniquets already in place just above his knees, but it was the head injury that worried Roe.

"It's Jim Benson," said Popeye. "He's from Virginia, just like me, but he's from up around Roanoke. Christ he's not even twenty. Spina did not think he would make it to the EVAC; said Benson needs to be stabilized. Roe checked the young man's pupils, but there was little reaction to the light. His breathing was shallow. It was obvious that Private Jim Benson would not be returning to Roanoke.

"I am sorry Popeye, but I don't think he is going to make it even if you could fly him out of here. The most I can do is to try and make him as comfortable as possible."

Wynn held it together. By now, he was used to seeing men die, but Jimbo was from Virginia, and that was different.

Winters walked up and asked how it happened and found out it was just a stray artillery shell that caught the private out of his foxhole taking a leak. Shaking his head, Winters bent over the Benson. He had just assigned the boy to Second Platoon two days ago.

Popeye got real quiet. "He would have made a good soldier Captain Winters. Jimbo, I mean Private Benson was little green but he was a nice guy. Always humming "Shenandoah," you know the song. I guess because he lived in the Shenandoah Valley."

That caught Molly's attention, "Edie could you come here a minute." The men watched as Molly took Edie to the side and explained the situation. They had no idea what the two talked about as they kept their voices down.

Edie walked over to the young man, whose wounds were horrific. Trying to imagine what he must have looked like before the artillery shell inflicted these wounds, she held his hand, and began singing softly into his ear and prayed that Private Benson could hear her somewhere in the recesses of his damaged mind.

"Oh, Shenandoah, I long to hear you.

Away, you rolling river!

Oh, Shenandoah, I long to hear you,

Away, I'm bound away,

'Cross the wide Missouri.

Oh, Shenandoah, I love your daughter,

Away, you rolling river!

For her I've crossed the stormy water,

Away, I'm bound away,

'Cross the wide Missouri.

Farewell, my dear, I'm bound to leave you.

Away, you rolling river!

Oh, Shenandoah, I'll not deceive you,

Away, I'm bound away!

'Cross the wide Missouri."

It seemed like time stopped and everyone moved in slow motion. Edie's strong soprano voice always surprised people because her speaking voice was in the middle range. Popeye Wynn stared up towards the sky trying hard not to cry or think of his family back home, but listening to Edie singing, he could see the beauty of the Virginia countryside. Looking down on his friend, Wynn saw that Captain Winters was holding onto Jimbo's other hand. Edie's voice drifted off on the last notes as Private James Longstreet Benson took his final jump as a paratrooper.

As the orderlies took care of Private Benson's body, Molly and Edie consoled one another. They overheard Winters talking to Popeye in the quiet manner that they had become familiar to them when dealing with the loss of a man. They overheard him suggest say to Popeye, "Why don't you stay here for the day and be my runner?"

However, Popeye politely declined the offer. "I'd rathah be with the men, sir if it's all the same to you."

"All right, I will take you back up to the line. I want to check on Dike and see how the men are doing."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate that," said Popeye. He walked over to Edie and patted her on the back. "That was beautiful, Lieutenant. I know Jimbo appreciated it."

"Thank you Popeye. Take care of yourself out there today. Tell the guys I said hello."

"I sure will m'am." Popeye saluted and Edie saluted back.

Dick walked over to Edie. They were both nervous, but kept their emotions intact. "That was really lovely Lieutenant. I never heard you sing before. With your permission, I would like to let his parent know what took place here today. It might ease their pain."

"Thank you Captain. If you think it will bring some comfort to the private's family, I am easy with your decision." She watched as he turned to leave. Someone had to be the first to apologize, she thought. "Captain Winters." He stopped and walked back over to her. "I would like to apologize for my behavior on Tuesday. I was out of line."

"I will accept your apology as long as you accept mine. My manner was uncalled for, and I regret what happened. How is the house search coming along?"

"The doctor left a paper trail a mile long. Right now Nix is trying to connect the dots. Most collaborators usually discover the cleansing effect of fire, but apparently, Jansen needed to keep a record of his activities. Maybe he knew it would end badly for him. He must have had some conscience to confess to Anika and her aunt."

"Perhaps, maybe his diary will reveal something. I hope you will come back to Battalion as soon as Miss Riordan's ankle heals. We miss you."

"Thank you, I would like to come back."

Dropping his voice to a whisper, Dick asked if she knew when Easy goes off the line. Looking around her, Edie said, "It will either be on the 26th or 27th."

"And how long before you know."

"Not very, twenty days tops,"

Edie watched as his face tightened. She knew what he was thinking. Is it enough time to get replacements trained, obtain ammunition, as well as proper winter clothing for the men. "Try not to focus on that now," she advised. "Let today's own troubles take care of themselves."

"That's from the _Bible_ isn't it?"

"It's a paraphrase from Matthews, and it is good advice considering the situation."

"Yes, I agree. Lately, I have found great comfort in reading the _Bible_." He smiled at her for the first time in weeks." Winters could tell that Edie was relieved that they were speaking again. He had no idea that it was his smile alone that made her happy.

When Edie entered the house, she ran into Lewis who was on his way back to Battalion with the contents from the safe. "The translator said this is his Jansen's will." He held up the envelope. "He left everything to Anika just like he said."

"That is fantastic news Nix!" Delighted by Edie's upbeat move; he was even more surprised when she hugged him and then ran upstairs to check on JoJo.

"Hey JoJo, what it is?"

"What it was," replied JoJo?

"And what it shall be," they said in unison.

"You look happy. Did you and Winters kiss and make up?" JoJo waited patiently as Edie removed the Zane Grey novels from her bed, straightened the blankets and fluffed up the pillow under her ankle. "Are you finished playing mommy?" Edie nodded and sat down on the bed. "Good, so answer my fucking question."

"We both apologized for our behavior, and as soon as your ankle feels better, he wants me to return to Battalion Headquarters. So, how was your morning with the translators?"

"Don't change the subject Edwina or I will get out of bed, track down Winters, and ask him myself."

Laughing, Edie said, "Not unless you want to go back on the line because that is where he is heading. Listen, Dick Winters's mind is on the men in this Battalion and the job they have to do each day, which right now is to kill the Krauts or push them back into Germany, whichever comes first. Yes, I am happy we are on a friendlier basis, but realistically, I am more of a distraction than anything, and the last thing any of these men need is a distraction from the job they were sent here to do."

JoJo listened patiently and then with her usual flare for getting to the point, she said, "Are you just afraid of getting hurt or do you purposely over analyze every relationship until you drain every drop of romance from it? I hate to burst your bubble kiddo, but these men do need a distraction when they are off the battlefield, and we are the best thing around as far as I can tell."

"Don't you think I know that," said Edie. "I tried inviting him over for dinner or just to sit back and relax, but I have read biographies about him. Dick Winters could not even commit to this young girl he met in North Carolina. He corresponds with her throughout the war, but in the end, he cannot let himself think about a future with her because he has to remain in the present in order to run the Battalion. If I can help him do the latter, then that is enough for me because whether you believe it or not, I am confident we are not going to be here by the time the war ends. Dick Winters returns to the states and marries a lovely woman named Ethel in 1948, end of story. Now what do you want for lunch?"

"Jesus, you think you have it all figured it out don't you? Is that going to be your excuse for Bill Guarnere? I do not get you sometimes Edie. You talk about being real and living in the moment, but it seems to me that you are foregoing what is happening to you now in the dim hope of what will happen if, and I use the term loosely, we are able to return to 2006. You may have already let two men fall in love with you in some form or another but you refuse to reciprocate because you might not be here tomorrow. Hell, they stand a greater chance of not being here tomorrow than we do! Winters could be hit by an artillery shell as we speak."

"That is a rotten thing to say even though we both know it is not true. Face it JoJo, we cannot stop events that have already taken place. There are forces here that we are unaware of or we can comprehend. I know you have feelings for Joe Toye. Feel free to act upon them, make hot monkey love in a foxhole if that floats your boat. Now for the last time, what would you like to have for lunch?"

"You think I am whore, don't you?" JoJo looked as if she might cry.

"Oh, don't be a silly ass. Of course, I don't think that. I lived with you for four fricking years. You fall in love easier than I do. You are right, I think too much, but I accept the way I am because it works for me. I have only had one lover in my lifetime, and I would not trade the time Mark and I had together for anything in this world. I accept that he is dead, and I am open to whatever life throws my way but right now, my focus is keeping us together and getting back to our time alive."

"Do we have any quiche left," asked JoJo meekly. She forgot about Edie's Mark. How could she be so thoughtless? Where is hole when you need to jump in one.

"What?"

"Quiche, that's what I want for lunch, and Edie, thanks for not thinking I am a whore, and I am sorry I wasn't thinking about Mark."

"Hey, it's all right. It is not like we don't' have a hard enough time getting our heads around living in the 1940s, remembering the lyrics to old war tunes, trying not get killed by German artillery, performing basic first aid, working for the fricking Army, foraging for food, wearing stockings with garters, as well as trying to maintain a household without modern conveniences. It's a wonder we aren't running buck naked down the road screaming our heads off."

"Thanks Edie." JoJo took her friends hand and squeezed it.

"For what, being a good friend?" JoJo nodded. "That part is easy because you are a good friend. I know you and Molly worry about me. Well, I am glad you do. We have to take care of each other. God knows that's why we are here."

"I hope He does because I sure as hell don't know why," said JoJo.


	18. JoJo hears a who

The discovery of the contents of Doctor Jansen's office provided Dick and Edie enough time to enjoy a cooling off period. While Dick ran the Battalion and maintained the line, Edie assisted Nixon and his merry band of Dutch translators in cataloging the many books in the Jansen's collection. Nix and Edie decided to give the large medical equipment to two local physicians. They were a young husband and wife team who were just starting their practice. Needless to say, the young doctors were most grateful for the donation. Some of the items, Eugene took with him because he needed them in the field, especially the penicillin. Unbeknownst to him, Edie swiped ten of the pills and hid them with in her toiletry kit. Molly decided that the Army provided the men with enough prophylactics, and if one of her friends got it in her head to take a walk on the wild side, she wanted them to be prepared.

When Nix came in three days later, he found Edie standing on a chair and holding a stethoscope up to the wall safe. The demolition guys were suppose to arrive later that day if they did not get held up by the Germans, at least this was the running story. "What are you checking for a heartbeat," laughed Nix?

Looking up, Edie raised her eyebrow and gave Nix the eye that said don't be such a smartass. "I saw someone do this in a movie once, but it will take hours to figure out the exact numbers of the combination." Sighing, she stepped down and walked over and plopped in the leather chair sitting in the doctor's office.

"I tried finding an electric drill, but the boys in Engineering are busy trying to rebuild some of the bridges the Germans blew when we landed," said Nixon. "The local carpenters looked at me as if I lost my mind."

Staring at the ceiling, Edie wondered aloud if the safe came with its own combination or could the doctor have created one.

"Why," asked Nix. The latter was preoccupied with the walls in the doctor's office. It had taken most of the first day to go through each book, shaking it and then place it in a pile based on subject. Now Nix was going along the walls, knocking on them and listening for a hollow sound.

"Well most people choose numbers based on a loved one's birthday. What if Dr. Creepazoid selected Anika's birthday as the combination to the safe? I don't believe he would go around sharing the fact that he was in love with a girl young enough to be his granddaughter."

"Maybe he did. Has it not crossed your mind that the Krauts killed Anika's parents, but not her for a reason? I would bet money Jansen made a deal of some sort. I will give you nformation as long as the girl lives."

"Oh, yes and the Gestapo are well-known for keeping their word. They are such men of honor," said Edie. "I don't think Jansen was naïve about the Nazis. Walking over to a filing cabinet, Edie pulled on the handle. "All we have to do is check her medical record." Flipping through the files, Edie said, "Anika must be a popular name. Ah, here it is in the back. Why is always the last one?" Not waiting for Nix's response, Edie opened it up. Hah, she is only sixteen. Dirty old bastard, the very idea of that man near that girl just plain grosses me out."

"Are you finished?" Lewis laughed at Edie's comments about Jansen. "When was her birthday?"

"Hmm, judging from the form and guessing datum means date, I would say December 15, 1927. Try 12 to the right, 15 to the left and 27 to the right. If that fails, we mix them up and exhaust the possibilities. I wish my laptop worked, but even if it did, I never purchased any math software." Nixon looked so confused that Edie said, "What?"

"I see your lips move, and I hear the words, but I have no idea what you are talking about, and please do not try to explain. Every time you describe something from the future, I feel like my head is going to explode."

"That's probably because you finished off that bottle of Schnapps that was here last night and now it's not. By the way did Colonel Sink like the bourbon?"

"Sink enjoyed it very much and sends his compliments, now be quiet for a minute." Nix watched as Edie returned to the leather chair and sat with her hands in her lap. "You look like a petulant child."

"I feel like one. Oops, tick a lock." Edie pretended to lock her lips with an imaginary key and then acted as if she dropped it down her shirt.

Nixon shook his head and laughed. "You are a riot." Returning his attention to the safe, he tried the first combination, which did not open then reversed it using the last two digits of the year first. That did not work either. Edie suggested using the European way of using the date first then the month and year. Nodding, Nixon did just that and presto. Inside was a Luger, an envelope marked Duur Wilsbeschikking, which Nixon opened up and tried to comprehend. "This might be it. Here is her name. He flashed the papers at Edie.

Edie got up to get a closer look. Picking up the Luger, she said, "Keep this away from Hoobler." Nixon gave her an inquisitive look. "Never mind, I am so done with trying to stop the inevitable. I don't know why I opened my mouth."

"Because you care about the men just as much as Winters, me, and most of the NCOs. It's just in time of war; we don't have the luxury to care too much."

"Tell me about it. Do you mind if I hang onto the Luger? Last night the Captain sent Tab over to retrieve our M1's. I do not like being unarmed in the middle of a war zone. It's a little thing I have."

Assuming Edie continued to be bitter about her feud with Winters, Lew explained, "They need the rifles for two replacements whose weapons jammed. It is nothing personal." Nixon pulled out two small gold bars, a nice wad of cash, a lot of gold coins, and a small bag that when opened contained a large diamond ring. He held it up to the light.

"I really hate it when people it's not personal. It is a popular phrase in my time. People say it because it relieves them from feeling guilty when they screw someone over. It is just business. Heaven forbid anyone should take personal responsibility for being a complete and total bastard."

"If I were you I would not call Dick Winters a bastard in my presence," said Nixon. He was furious.

"Oh, for the love of God, my world does not revolve around Dick Winters. I was talking about CEOs of major corporations who falsify records resulting in the collapse of their company and the loss of people's lifesavings and the employee's pension funds. I am going to get some air."

"Aren't you going to take your clothes off first?" Feeling a little guilty for ticking her off, Nixon left the Luger with a box of ammunition on top of the desk and went upstairs to see how JoJo and the translators made out.

All morning, JoJo remained upstairs in her room with the translators trying to decipher the pieces of paper that Nix found lying around the office. Using the code and the Zane Gray novels piled up on her bed, they tediously worked their way through the number of coded messages. On paper, it seemed to the translators to be just random notes that someone might make as a reminder, but using the key and the westerns, they managed to ascertain that the Germans either knew or sensed the Allies would attempt something like Market Garden. There was also a list of names, but they had no idea if they were collaborators or members of the Resistance. Either the people were alive or dead, but either way someone was going to end their life in front of a firing squad if they had not already. JoJo heard the door slam downstairs and called out Edie's name but got no answer. She heard someone coming up the steps. It was Nixon, who looked as if he just lost his best friend. "Tell me she still has her clothes on." Sighing in frustration Nix nodded and started reading the translations.

Winters decided to visit the wounded at the aid station before heading out to check the men on the lines. They had taken town after town, but the Allies still could not get across the Rhine and the Germans showed no signs of leaving anytime soon. Eugene was loading some of the supplies that Edie just brought over. She was helping Molly prepare the lists of names of the wounded men for Winters. Neither one saw him come inside.

Suddenly, a jeep pulled up and Popeye Wynn and the driver helped lift a stretcher off the back. Eugene and Molly immediately went into action. Over the past weeks, the two really worked well as a team, but this soldier's wounds were so bad, he was barely alive. Both legs were shattered with tourniquets already in place just above his knees, but it was the head injury that worried Roe.

"It's Jim Benson," said Popeye. "He's from Virginia, just like me, but he's from up around Roanoke. Christ he's not even twenty. Spina did not think he would make it to the EVAC; said Benson needs to be stabilized. Roe checked the young man's pupils, but there was little reaction to the light. His breathing was shallow. It was obvious that Private Jim Benson would not be returning to Roanoke.

"I am sorry Popeye, but I don't think he is going to make it even if you could fly him out of here. The most I can do is to try and make him as comfortable as possible."

Wynn held it together. By now, he was used to seeing men die, but Jimbo was from Virginia, and that was different.

Winters walked up and asked how it happened and found out it was just a stray artillery shell that caught the private out of his foxhole taking a leak. Shaking his head, Winters bent over the Benson. He had just assigned the boy to Second Platoon two days ago.

Popeye got real quiet. "He would have made a good soldier Captain Winters. Jimbo, I mean Private Benson was little green but he was a nice guy. Always humming "Shenandoah," you know the song. I guess because he lived in the Shenandoah Valley."

That caught Molly's attention, "Edie could you come here a minute." The men watched as Molly took Edie to the side and explained the situation. They had no idea what the two talked about as they kept their voices down.

Edie walked over to the young man, whose wounds were horrific. Trying to imagine what he must have looked like before the artillery shell inflicted these wounds, she held his hand, and began singing softly into his ear and prayed that Private Benson could hear her somewhere in the recesses of his damaged mind.

"Oh, Shenandoah, I long to hear you.

Away, you rolling river!

Oh, Shenandoah, I long to hear you,

Away, I'm bound away,

'Cross the wide Missouri.

Oh, Shenandoah, I love your daughter,

Away, you rolling river!

For her I've crossed the stormy water,

Away, I'm bound away,

'Cross the wide Missouri.

Farewell, my dear, I'm bound to leave you.

Away, you rolling river!

Oh, Shenandoah, I'll not deceive you,

Away, I'm bound away!

'Cross the wide Missouri."

It seemed like time stopped and everyone moved in slow motion. Edie's strong soprano voice always surprised people because her speaking voice was in the middle range. Popeye Wynn stared up towards the sky trying hard not to cry or think of his family back home, but listening to Edie singing, he could see the beauty of the Virginia countryside. Looking down on his friend, Wynn saw that Captain Winters was holding onto Jimbo's other hand. Edie's voice drifted off on the last notes as Private James Longstreet Benson took his final jump as a paratrooper.

As the orderlies took care of Private Benson's body, Molly and Edie consoled one another. They overheard Winters talking to Popeye in the quiet manner that they had become familiar to them when dealing with the loss of a man. They overheard him suggest say to Popeye, "Why don't you stay here for the day and be my runner?"

However, Popeye politely declined the offer. "I'd rathah be with the men, sir if it's all the same to you."

"All right, I will take you back up to the line. I want to check on Dike and see how the men are doing."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate that," said Popeye. He walked over to Edie and patted her on the back. "That was beautiful, Lieutenant. I know Jimbo appreciated it."

"Thank you Popeye. Take care of yourself out there today. Tell the guys I said hello."

"I sure will m'am." Popeye saluted and Edie saluted back.

Dick walked over to Edie. They were both nervous, but kept their emotions intact. "That was really lovely Lieutenant. I never heard you sing before. With your permission, I would like to let his parent know what took place here today. It might ease their pain."

"Thank you Captain. If you think it will bring some comfort to the private's family, I am easy with your decision." She watched as he turned to leave. Someone had to be the first to apologize, she thought. "Captain Winters." He stopped and walked back over to her. "I would like to apologize for my behavior on Tuesday. I was out of line."

"I will accept your apology as long as you accept mine. My manner was uncalled for, and I regret what happened. How is the house search coming along?"

"The doctor left a paper trail a mile long. Right now Nix is trying to connect the dots. Most collaborators usually discover the cleansing effect of fire, but apparently, Jansen needed to keep a record of his activities. Maybe he knew it would end badly for him. He must have had some conscience to confess to Anika and her aunt."

"Perhaps, maybe his diary will reveal something. I hope you will come back to Battalion as soon as Miss Riordan's ankle heals. We miss you."

"Thank you, I would like to come back."

Dropping his voice to a whisper, Dick asked if she knew when Easy goes off the line. Looking around her, Edie said, "It will either be on the 26th or 27th."

"And how long before you know."

"Not very, twenty days tops,"

Edie watched as his face tightened. She knew what he was thinking. Is it enough time to get replacements trained, obtain ammunition, as well as proper winter clothing for the men. "Try not to focus on that now," she advised. "Let today's own troubles take care of themselves."

"That's from the _Bible_ isn't it?"

"It's a paraphrase from Matthews, and it is good advice considering the situation."

"Yes, I agree. Lately, I have found great comfort in reading the _Bible_." He smiled at her for the first time in weeks." Winters could tell that Edie was relieved that they were speaking again. He had no idea that it was his smile alone that made her happy.

When Edie entered the house, she ran into Lewis who was on his way back to Battalion with the contents from the safe. "The translator said this is his Jansen's will." He held up the envelope. "He left everything to Anika just like he said."

"That is fantastic news Nix!" Delighted by Edie's upbeat move; he was even more surprised when she hugged him and then ran upstairs to check on JoJo.

"Hey JoJo, what it is?"

"What it was," replied JoJo?

"And what it shall be," they said in unison.

"You look happy. Did you and Winters kiss and make up?" JoJo waited patiently as Edie removed the Zane Grey novels from her bed, straightened the blankets and fluffed up the pillow under her ankle. "Are you finished playing mommy?" Edie nodded and sat down on the bed. "Good, so answer my fucking question."

"We both apologized for our behavior, and as soon as your ankle feels better, he wants me to return to Battalion Headquarters. So, how was your morning with the translators?"

"Don't change the subject Edwina or I will get out of bed, track down Winters, and ask him myself."

Laughing, Edie said, "Not unless you want to go back on the line because that is where he is heading. Listen, Dick Winters's mind is on the men in this Battalion and the job they have to do each day, which right now is to kill the Krauts or push them back into Germany, whichever comes first. Yes, I am happy we are on a friendlier basis, but realistically, I am more of a distraction than anything, and the last thing any of these men need is a distraction from the job they were sent here to do."

JoJo listened patiently and then with her usual flare for getting to the point, she said, "Are you just afraid of getting hurt or do you purposely over analyze every relationship until you drain every drop of romance from it? I hate to burst your bubble kiddo, but these men do need a distraction when they are off the battlefield, and we are the best thing around as far as I can tell."

"Don't you think I know that," said Edie. "I tried inviting him over for dinner or just to sit back and relax, but I have read biographies about him. Dick Winters could not even commit to this young girl he met in North Carolina. He corresponds with her throughout the war, but in the end, he cannot let himself think about a future with her because he has to remain in the present in order to run the Battalion. If I can help him do the latter, then that is enough for me because whether you believe it or not, I am confident we are not going to be here by the time the war ends. Dick Winters returns to the states and marries a lovely woman named Ethel in 1948, end of story. Now what do you want for lunch?"

"Jesus, you think you have it all figured it out don't you? Is that going to be your excuse for Bill Guarnere? I do not get you sometimes Edie. You talk about being real and living in the moment, but it seems to me that you are foregoing what is happening to you now in the dim hope of what will happen if, and I use the term loosely, we are able to return to 2006. You may have already let two men fall in love with you in some form or another but you refuse to reciprocate because you might not be here tomorrow. Hell, they stand a greater chance of not being here tomorrow than we do! Winters could be hit by an artillery shell as we speak."

"That is a rotten thing to say even though we both know it is not true. Face it JoJo, we cannot stop events that have already taken place. There are forces here that we are unaware of or we can comprehend. I know you have feelings for Joe Toye. Feel free to act upon them, make hot monkey love in a foxhole if that floats your boat. Now for the last time, what would you like to have for lunch?"

"You think I am whore, don't you?" JoJo looked as if she might cry.

"Oh, don't be a silly ass. Of course, I don't think that. I lived with you for four fricking years. You fall in love easier than I do. You are right, I think too much, but I accept the way I am because it works for me. I have only had one lover in my lifetime, and I would not trade the time Mark and I had together for anything in this world. I accept that he is dead, and I am open to whatever life throws my way but right now, my focus is keeping us together and getting back to our time alive."

"Do we have any quiche left," asked JoJo meekly. She forgot about Edie's Mark. How could she be so thoughtless? Where is hole when you need to jump in one.

"What?"

"Quiche, that's what I want for lunch, and Edie, thanks for not thinking I am a whore, and I am sorry I wasn't thinking about Mark."

"Hey, it's all right. It is not like we don't' have a hard enough time getting our heads around living in the 1940s, remembering the lyrics to old war tunes, trying not get killed by German artillery, performing basic first aid, working for the fricking Army, foraging for food, wearing stockings with garters, as well as trying to maintain a household without modern conveniences. It's a wonder we aren't running buck naked down the road screaming our heads off."

"Thanks Edie." JoJo took her friends hand and squeezed it.

"For what, being a good friend?" JoJo nodded. "That part is easy because you are a good friend. I know you and Molly worry about me. Well, I am glad you do. We have to take care of each other. God knows that's why we are here."

"I hope He does because I sure as hell don't know why," said JoJo.


	19. Shopping on High Street

I do not own BOB. To those who have been kind enough to review this story, thank you for your support and for letting me know how much you are enjoying the story.

Life at the Oxford Army Hospital improved considerably after the Bucket's departure. In particular, the nurses formerly under her command smiled more and worked together better as a team. Bill Guarnere became a hero. When word got around about Kate's participation, she too became very popular. The Army doctors saw an improvement in the morale of their patients and fewer men went AWOL to get away from the Bucket's mouth, which according to Jim Alley could depress a clown. True to her word, Katie fulfilled her end of Guarnere and Wins' deal. However, Buck or Bill always accompanied her and enforced a policy of no tongue and no hands when Katie administered the kiss.

Fortunately, the boys were good-natured. Those who had not kissed a girl before were actually thrilled to say that their first kiss had been from the prettiest nurse in the ETO.

Katie also kept her promise to Wild Bill about taking him shopping. It was a brisk, cold day in Oxford and the two just ambled down the High Street. Bill teased Katie and said if he knew how good she was at changing dressings, he would have recommended wrapping Bucket up like a mummy, slap a mailing label on her, and shipping her back over the pond.

"Edie's right you are incorrigible," said Katie. The sunlight bounced off of her light red hair. She took off her regulated hat and shook her curls out.

"So, the kid mentions me in her letters to you, eh," said Bill trying to remain casual. Looking into a store, he frowned. Nothing they had come across, caught his eye. Bill didn't know why he was looking for something for Edie but he wanted to buy her something special.

"Oh, yes, she assures me that they are safe. Still, I can't help but worry. Especially after they had their hair cut and were sent on the lines." Katie was staring in the window beside Bill trying to get some idea of what exactly he wanted.

"Well, let me tell you, she held her own on the line. She and JoJo both could shoot the moustache off of Hitler if given half the chance." They both laughed. Bill liked Katie. She was easy going and a good listener. "So, do all you girls have boyfriends who are anxiously awaiting your return?" Guarnere tried to be real casual and just kind of threw the question out there not really knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

"I am not going to have this conversation on an empty stomach." Katie tugged on Bill's arm and they made their way into a nice little pub. After finding a table, Bill ordered a beer and two ham sandwiches. Katie ordered a ham sandwich and a cup of tea. "Let me think, where to start, all right Joanie's ex decided that he was in love with Molly, who told him to drop dead. When Joanie caught wind of it, I think Doug wished he were dead. I heard he walked funny for about a week." This brought a chuckle from Bill who was confident that it was more than a week.

"As for Molly, her man Dan decided to switch teams if you know what I mean."

"Uh, not exactly, care to enlighten me."

"Hmm, let me try some phrases from my time and see how long it takes. Dan was gay."

"So, he was too happy?" Bill did not like this game very much.

"No, he came out of the closet." Seeing Bill's confusion, Katie whispered, "Dan was a homosexual."

Wild Bill stopped and looked Katie straight in the eye and said, "You are shitting me. How could you date a beautiful girl like Molly, and then all of a sudden decide you like boys? What a dumb bastard. Jesus, we had a guy like that on our block. He took care of his mother and never bothered nobody. How could he lead a sweet girl like that on? What a dirt bag."

Katie turned to Bill and stared with admiration. "Bill Guarnere you surprise me. You sound just like Joanie, Edie and me when Molly broke the news to us. What made it really suck was what do you say? I mean it is not as if a person has control over who they love. All of sudden, you decide you are gay? Please give me a break."

Guarnere laughed out loud. "You're just as funny as that trio back in Holland. So, Katie girl, what about you and Edie, you two got to have a solid guy. Well, maybe not Edie, she told me about some guy who took her to some raunchy joint."

"Oh, I forgot about Trip. That was so funny. What made me so mad is he was the first guy she dated after Mark died. I was the one who talked her in to going out with that creep."

"What, wait a minute, Edie had a fellow that died?"

"Yes, they met in our freshman year, he was a senior. It was the year after 9/11, uh do not ask me about that, just say America was attacked and Mark heeded the call. One year later, he is driving a humvee in Iraq. It runs over a land mine and four young Rangers are killed instantly."

"Damn, that's too bad. Where the hell is Iraq?"

"It's a new country in the Middle East. Edie was devastated but the worst part was his mother blamed Edie for not talking him out of joining up. She made a scene at the funeral. I felt sorry for her, we all did. Mark was a good man, but that did not give her the right to scream and tell Edie that it was her fault her son was dead. She told everyone there that the bomb blew Mark in two. Edie had trouble sleeping after that and had to see a shrink."

"God damn, she never said a word." Bill wished Edie was standing right beside him. _I would hug her and never let her go_, he thought.

"She never talks about him at least not to me, but she knows my door is open. And as for me, my fiancée broke up with me when I refused to marry him right after graduation. My father had a cow, but my mother said it was the smartest thing I have ever done. She's not very big on marriage."

"Yeah, I kind of got the idea the other day. Man, talk about wishing I hadn't asked."

The waiter brought their drinks and food. Katie insisted that Bill take the other sandwich.

"Oh, Bill, it is fine," said Katie She put her arm through Bill's and reassured him that it was fine. "When it comes to relationships, Edie and I think we are jinxed."

"Neah, none of you have met the right fella. When he comes along, I bet he sweeps you off your feet and bimmity bam, you're married."

"Life is a little different in our time. A lot of men do not believe in making a commitment and women postpone marriage as well as motherhood. Then they are surprised when there aren't any decent men left, and they have a tough time having children."

"I gotta tell ya sweetheart, the more I hear about the future, the present, even with a war going on, sounds a whole lot simpler."

"You think," laughed Katie? They watched as two WACs walked by. She could not help but notice their short hair, and it reminded her of what they were talking about earlier.

"Changing to an earlier subject, it is so hard to picture Edie with short hair. I loved her long dark brown hair. JoJo always wears her hair short and curly, but Molly's gorgeous red hair has always been her crowning glory. I cannot wait to see them." She watched as Bill walked ahead of her and looked in the window of the next store. "You know Bill; it will help me enormously if you can at least tell me something about who we were shopping for. Is it a male or a female?"

"Female," said Bill cryptically.

"Alright, is it your girlfriend," she asked eagerly.

"She's a girl and a friend, but the not way you mean." Bill stood up, excused himself but not before leaving some bills on the table. I'll be right back."

Realizing where Bill was heading and he obviously did not intend to confess the name of his female friend.

As they left the pub, Kate decided to change the subject. "I can picture Edie here. She adores England. JoJo would love it too because if you are going to study early British history, Oxford is the place to be."

"What about Molly," said Bill who was relieved that Katie knew when to drop it.

"Oh, Molly belongs in Paris studying art, restoring old masters or something like that."

It is hard to imagine her working as a medic or whatever it is you call it. Edie was right about her. She always said Molly has deep reserves of strength that she has yet to tap into. I guess Molly had no choice but to call upon them."

"Speaking of Edie has she said anything about how you four are going to return to what year was it again?"

"2006, the year we graduate from college and tour Europe before starting the next stage of our lives," said Katie wistfully. "Edie indicated in her last letter that she has a theory, but she will know more by the 17th. I am clueless as to what it could be."

"So what about you? Where do you see yourself?"

"I thought I knew until recently. When I started college, I wanted to go into nursing, but I thought I would not be able to handle the blood, the broken bones, and the open wounds. It also did not help that my mom kept nagging me to switch majors because nurses are underpaid, and under appreciated just like most women, blah, blah."

"Sounds like a load of crap to me," said Bill. "Listen Katie. Me and the fellows back at the hospital think you are doing all right as a nurse. Don't not let anyone ever tell you what you can and cannot do. Only you know the answer to that question. I want to look in here." Bill turned the doorknob and held the door open for Katie. It was a religious store of some kind with crucifixes, candles, Madonna statues in every size and other religious relics.

Katie pretended to study a chessboard with jade pieces while Bill walked over to the clerk who looked to be a thousand years old. His name was Mr. Bobbitt. Nodding to Bill, he began looking upward among the shelves behind the counter until he finally found the right one. Then Mr. Bobbitt dragged a worn, wooden ladder to the spot and in a painstakingly slow manner, he climb up the ladder, pulled out a box, blew off enough dust to make both him and Bill cough before carefully coming back down. Katie heard the clerk say that he did not get many requests for this particular Saint, but he always keeps a few on hand just in case. "Do you need my opinion," asked Katie?

"Thanks all the same, but I think I can manage this," was the curt reply. Bill whispered something to Bobbitt, who informed Bill in a voice loud enough for Katie to hear that he "did not do engraving but Mr. Tumbridge next door should be able to accommodate you."

Hunched over the counter, Bill studied the two religious medals. Trying to remember if Edie wore gold or silver, he was tempted to ask Kate for advice. Then he realized that the details in the silver piece were more distinct and it was definitely the prettier of the two. "I'll take this one," said Bill, pointing to the silver medal on the counter.

"An excellent choice if I may so sir," said Bobbitt. "The details are quite exquisite. It is a popular medal to exchange between friends if I recall correctly."

"You don't say," smiled Bill. "Then this is definitely the ticket. How much is it?"

"I will be honest with you young man, it is an old piece and in a fair market could easily fetch 100 pounds, but it has been over twenty years since anyone even requested one of these medals. However, seeing how you are in uniform, and our two countries are fighting together to defeat the Germans, I would be willing to part with it for any reasonable price you might be willing to make."

"I have thirty American dollars on me and a ten pound note, said Bill as he pulled out his wallet.

"I will accept the ten pound note and ten of the American dollars."

Bill stuck his hand out and said, "Mr. Bobbitt, sir you have a deal."

The older gentleman sensing the item was for a young woman gladly shook the young man's hand. "Let me wrap this for you." Bobbitt took out some tissue and placed the small item on it then folded the paper over before placing it in a box. "Mention my name to Tumbridge. He is very good engraving such small pieces as this."

Bill thanked the man, stuck the box inside his pocket. "Are you ready Katie?" She nodded and waited while Bill held the door open for her again even though it was a little awkward with his crutches. Thanking Mr. Bobbitt, Bill went next door to see Mr. Tumbridge while Katie said she needed to go across the street and check on something.

Turning off the main road, she easily located the store where she bought the cricket ball. In her last letter, Edie asked her to check on the watch and see if she could get a look at the engraving. Katie entered the store and roamed the glass counters until she came to the one where she last saw the watch. It was still there. This time a female clerk waited on Katie who managed to come up with an excuse to look at the watch.

"Edward just wants to make sure the watch is still here. He hopes his company will go off the line soon. Ed plans to pick it up as soon as he gets leave." Checking the inside of the watch, she saw the engraving from M.A.W. to E.J.W with the date June 6, 1937. Assured that it was the same watch, she noticed it was not running and asked why the watch had not yet been repaired.

"Oh, it works just fine," said the clerk. She carefully wound the watch and it immediately began ticking. We do not have time to wound all the watches and clocks here." The clerk motioned with her hand to indicate what a timely task that would entail.

"Oh, silly me, of course you wouldn't. I will let Edward know. Thank you very much." Kate quickly left the store and found Guarnere waiting outside the jewelers calmly smoking a cigarette. "You look like the cat that devoured the canary." Bill just smiled and the two made their way to a bus stop that would take them back to the hospital.

Little did Katie know that when the man who first waited on Katie returned to his store and found the clerk placing Ed's watch inside, he demanded to know what was going on. Enraged that the watch had been wound, he all but snatched it from the clerk's hand and pulled out the crown and stopped the watch. "You are not to touch this watch again, do you understand." Frightened the clerk immediately began dusting in another part of the store. Two hours later, he apologized and insisted that they take a break and have a cup of tea.


	20. Thanks to Readers

Many thanks to Ambaron Luxuria who pointed out a major boo in Chapter 10, which I overlooked. It should have read corporals, not colonels. Please, if you ever see snafus let me know. I do my best, but sometime I am in too much of a hurry to get the story out to all of you that I don't always see the error of my ways. Thanks to fiona1987, Sweet A.K, JumpGirl42, OneMoreLoveSongBeforeIFadeA..., queenvictoria0890, GottaPenny, vermilliah, Don't Make Me Blue, LittleBirdy003, AydanFox, Baxley who consistently offer support and feedback. I love telling this story.


	21. Passing the Time

_Some of you asked to know what is going on with Molly and JoJo. Do not own BOB, just this story and the girls._

Time passed slowly for JoJo. She missed seeing Joe on a regular basis. Being bed-ridden did not help much either. The translators cleared out two days ago. Not having anything to keep either her mind or her body occupied made JoJo an unhappy and restless young woman. It got so bad that she started reading Molly's European Art History books, which got old after a while, as did taking naps. Finding a small radio in Jansen's office, Edie brought it up and put it her bedroom as well as some pen and paper. Trigger was close on her heels and jumped on JoJo's bed.

"What do you want me to make a grocery list," asked JoJo? Giving Trigger a treat, she started rubbing the dog's belly. He smiled to let her know that she did not have to stop anytime soon.

"I thought you might want to write Katie seeing how I am back at Battalion and it will give you something to do. I know you are bored out of your tree, but try and make the best of it. I will check in on you later. Now here is something to drink, some pickled stuff from a jar, and a chocolate bar courtesy of George Luz, who sends you his warmest regards and wishes for a speedy recovery."

"Well, thank George for me," said JoJo as she bit into the chocolate.

"You can do that yourself. He's down the hall taking a bath. Be nice to him. He just came off the line, and he looks beat."

"What did you think I was going to do, have him for lunch?"

"Ha, Ha," said Edie. "I have to run. Dick and I are going over the supply requisitions while there is a lull in the action."

"Still no big push," mumbled JoJo? Her mouth was full of chocolate.

"Nope, we are both holding our own, they fire artillery, and we fire back and so forth and so on. I am going to take Trigger with me. Tab rotates off the line today, and he misses the dog. Gotta run, bye. Come on boy." Reluctantly, the Trigger jumped down and waited for Edie.

Edie kissed JoJo on top of the head and went out into the hall where she found a sheepish looking George petting Trigger. "Hello, George why don't you go in and say hey to JoJo. She's is so tired of lying around with no one to talk to. I know you can entertain her. Let's go Trigger." George watched as the dog followed Edie downstairs.

"Hello George," said JoJo brightly. "Come on in, what's the word."

"That's a hell of a dog. Let's see, Liebgott is actually taking Krauts prisoners instead of blowing them away. Malarkey and Guth tried to get the scoop on the Krauts and moved too close on their position because Jerry got pissed and zoned right in on them with artillery shells. They think the Krauts bugged the foxhole if ya can believe that. Winters told them to get the hell of there. You didn't have to tell them twice."

"How about Dike is he still making himself scarce?" JoJo missed the line in some ways. She did not like killing and she sure as hell did not like Kraut artillery, but the camaraderie among the men was something JoJo had never experienced even among her friends in college except for one. Only Edie understood because she had been there right beside her.

George started doing Dike impersonations JoJo could not stop laughing. "Hey, you want to play cards," she asked? Reaching over to the nightstand, George intercepted and handed them to her. "Thanks, I am so tired of playing solitaire."

"I bet," said George. "You know we miss you and Edie on the line. Malarkey has to dig for his own vegetables now. At least you two can shoot straight which is more than the replacements can manage. I tell you some of those boys don't even shave, which I guess neither did you. It's funny how we didn't notice."

Shuffling the cards, JoJo laughed, "George, I bet the last thing you guys expected to find were two women with dirty faces sitting in a foxhole six feet away from you. Now do you want to play poker or gin?"

"I am kind of short of money," said George. "How about you?"

"We are doing all right, but I have a better idea. Let's play poker, if I win, you rub my feet, and if you win, I rub your feet."

"Sounds good to me cause either way I win," said George who could not stop grinning.

"I guess we both do George," laughed JoJo. "Cut the cards."

Three hours later, both JoJo and George had the most relaxed feet in the Netherlands. The latter just woke up from a nap. He felt refreshed and looked up at a very happy JoJo. "You know JoJo, besides being one beautiful woman; you are a helluva of poker player."

"I know. Katie and I went to Las Vegas and cleaned up on spring break. They kicked us out and accused us of counting cards."

George lit a cigarette and said, "Who the hell doesn't do that? Where's Las Vegas?"

"Uh, Mexico, that's right Mexico. That's the wonderful thing about gambling, it's a universal language." She quickly tried to change the subject.

Putting on his socks, George, said, "Yeah, I think your right, like music, war, dancing…"

"Sex," said JoJo. She enjoyed watching George squirm, which he did much to her delight.

George eyed JoJo and shook her head. Lacing up his boots, he decided to play along with her. Looking at his watch, he threw it right back, "That too, I hate to cut it short, but I gotta go pick up Dike and take him back up the line. Maybe he can stay put for a while, but I doubt it. This has been swell, JoJo." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for letting me take a shower and for the pickled whatever."

"No, George thank you, I don't make a very good patient. You made the day brighter by being here and being yourself."

"That's sweet of you to say JoJo. I was kind of nervous, but you really put me at ease. I will tell Joe that you are doing fine, and to get off the line first chance he gets and pay you a visit."

"Thank you George, you are the sweetest man. I know you are going to make some woman very lucky."

"I could say the same about you only with the right man though."

"What makes you say that George. Don't you think Joe is the right man?"

George felt awkward, "You wanna know the truth? I think you are too lively for Joe. He is a quiet man, never has much to say, tougher than anyone I know, but he is a stand up guy, I will say that. Whether he's the right man for you, that's not for me to say. Only you can decide that gorgeous. I will see you later. Get some rest."

"Hang tough George and be careful."

Heading for the door, George turned back and asked JoJo if she had a message for Joe.

"I thought you would never ask. She removed a sheet of paper from a book then carefully folded it and handed it to George. Would you be good enough to take it to him? Please George."

George gave her a wink. "Hey, could I say no to you?" Luz picked up the letter and stuck it in his pocket. In his best Humphrey Bogart voice, George said, "I would say come up and see me sometime, but I think it is best if I visit you here where no one is firing goddamn artillery shells at you all the time."

JoJo laughed. She felt better. For the first time in a long time, I feel relaxed, she thought. Seeing the paper and the pen that Edie left behind, JoJo picked both of them up and started a letter to Katie. She told her all about the going ons of the past week, including Edie's strip tease act. After she finished the letter, JoJo placed it on the nightstand, rolled over and fell asleep.

Something woke her up a couple of hours later. JoJo looked around the room, but decided she was hearing things. Then she heard giggling. That sounds like Molly, she thought. I wonder why she doesn't come in and say hello. That's when she heard Eugene Roe, the medic from Louisiana say, "Are you sure she is asleep," he drawled?

"Out like a light, cherie. Now go on and get into that bathtub, I will be right back to wash your back."

_I just bet you will_, thought JoJo. She laid there half-asleep and waited for Molly as was Gene. Hearing her friend's footsteps, she assumed Molly had returned because soon there was mutual moaning and sounds of great pleasure being exchanged between the young lovers. I feel like I am listening to a porn movie on the radio. Lucky girl, thought JoJo and rolled over again, put a pillow over her head and dozed off again.

"I missed being with you these past few days," said Eugene. He held Molly's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly starting at her brows, then cheeks, the tip of her nose which made Molly smile and then finally her lips where he settled in for quite some time. Molly took the soap in her hands and got them good and slippery then she ran her hands up and down Gene's chest and back then sponged his body off. He loved to watch her face when she did this. Eugene thought Molly the most beautiful woman he had ever met. It was almost like a ritual between the two of them ever since Molly and her friends had moved into the house. "What am I going to do when you go back?"

Molly placed her fingers on Eugene's lips. "I don't want to think about that now, and who knows we may be stuck here. Would that be so bad?"

Eugene shook his head no and let Molly wash his hair. Closing his eyes, Eugene tried to push the image of Vera from his mind. He had met her back in England, but that was before Molly. In the beginning, Molly was the instigator, and at first Eugene tried to put her off by telling Molly that it was not love, but just a need to remove herself from death that was all around them. So what if it is," she said. We are in the middle of a living hell created by a mad man. Why shouldn't we find comfort where we can? He had no argument for her, and soon after that conversation, they became lovers. They never talked about the past or the future anymore only the day-to-day activities. Neither one knew if people were aware of their affair nor did they really care because it is what people assumed anyway. They never stayed away long. Stolen moments in the afternoon when Edie and JoJo were out of the house. Somehow, it was enough for both of them.

Later that evening, JoJo shared her discoveries with Edie, who did not seem all that surprised. "Don't tell me you knew?" When JoJo realized that her friend did, she was a little pissed. "Why didn't you tell me?" Trigger laid his head on JoJo's lap and obliged him by scratching his head.

"Because I wasn't sure. I just wondered how Eugene keeps so clean all of the time. Then there is that way they look at each other when they think now one else is watching. It's as if they could eat each other alive."

"Have you hinted to her that you are aware of their amour," said JoJo.

"No, I haven't and neither should you. I think Eugene is her first lover who is not a boyfriend. That is very private as far as I am concerned. If Molly wants us to know, she will tell us."

"However, did you get to be so smart when it comes to matters of the heart," asked JoJo? "Before you ask, no, I did not mean to rhyme, but please tell me."

"I read a lot, I listen to what other people say, I make careful observations, and occasionally I watch Oprah." They both laughed. "I almost miss her," said Edie.

"Who, Oprah, yeah I know what you mean. Along with Ben and Jerry's, Tivo, computers, hell, I am even beginning to miss my brothers."

"That bad, eh, how did it go with George?" Edie stretched out across the end of the bed and listened to JoJo describe her afternoon and shared George's observations about the chances of JoJo and Joe's future. "You didn't tell him about us, did you?"

"Christ Edie, I am not a fool." JoJo looked so hurt that Edie immediately apologized.

"I would offer to make it up to you by rubbing your feet but George beat me to it."

"It's all right. Was Trigger glad to see Tab?"

"Yes and no. They played outside for a while and then Trigger wanted to come back inside to my office. I think Tab's feelings were hurt, but he said it's understandable seeing how the dog spends more time with us than him."

When Molly came up with their dinner trays, they all politely exchanged descriptions of how they spent their day. JoJo and Edie never made eye contact when Molly talked about the work at the aid station, but both noticed that their dear friend had never looked more beautiful and never seemed so content with the world around her. JoJo realized Edie was right. Somehow, if Molly and Eugene's affair became common knowledge, it would be a joke among the company and might destroy the tender thing that the two lovers cherished. Neither Edie nor JoJo wanted that to happen.

By the time Luz drove Dike back to the line, it was dark. Dropping into his foxhole, he exchanged hellos with Perco. Soon after that, Johnny Martin walked over. "Hey Luz, where the hell have you been all day?"

"Like you don't know, but to answer your question, driving Dike to Battalion, taking a breather from this lovely establishment and playing cards with JoJo. What's it to ya?"

"Me, not so much but Joe Toye has been looking for you ever since he heard you went off the line. It sounds to me like he might be concerned that you might meet up with a certain blonde so if I were you I'd make everything sound real innocent."

Frustrated, George said, "Listen Johnny, it was. We just played cards, ate some snacks. I took a nap then came back here. Besides, I got a letter from JoJo to give to Joe. Do I look like the kind of guy who moves in on another man's girl?"

"Don't look at me," said Frank who started to laugh along with Johnny.

"You read my mind Frank. I will see you two later. Just remember what I said about Joe. He's not exactly the kind of guy that you want to have a beef with if you know what I mean." George and Frank both nodded. They knew exactly what Johnny meant.

Word got around that Luz was back and soon Joe Toye came to pay a visit. He told Frank to beat it for a while. Perco was reluctant to leave his buddy alone, but he did not need any trouble. Frank nodded at Luz who returned the gesture.

Joe stared hard at Luz and coldly asked him if saw JoJo when he went off the line. "Yeah, Joe, in fact here is a letter for ya." George pulled out the letter and handed it to the imposing figure crouched down beside him. "Listen, Joe, when it comes to JoJo, you don't have to worry about me or any of the other guys trying to impose ourselves on your girl."

"Who said she was my girl?" Joe grabbed Luz by the arm.

George was getting nervous now. "Err; you did just now when you asked me if I saw JoJo. That girl is nuts about you too. You are all she talked about if anything I am jealous. You are a lucky man Joe Toye."

"Yeah, lucky me," said Joe bitterly. Climbing out of the foxhole, he apologized to George. "Thanks for being straight with me."

"Don't mention it if word gets around it might spoil my reputation as a tough guy." Apparently, Joe did not see the humor in his remark so Luz watched as Toye crawled over to the foxhole that he shared with Heffron. Soon Frank returned and apologized for ditching him, but he did not want any trouble with Toye either. "You don't have to explain it to me Frank. I could tell you didn't want to bail, and I appreciate that. Joe and I came to an understanding and seriously I would never mess around with a girl who is seeing anyone in the 506, now the 82nd Airborne that's another matter altogether." The two men chuckled softly.

"I'll take the first watch," said George. "I managed to get some shut eye while I was at JoJo's." He didn't say anything to Frank about the way Joe reacted when he told him how lucky he was to have a girl like JoJo. "I don't get it." Luz realized he said that out loud.

"Get what, you said you would take the first watch," said Frank.

"Go to sleep Perco."

"I thought that's what I was doing."

Johnny Martin walked by and told them to shut the hell up. He looked over at Joe Toye's foxhole, but couldn't see much. Johnny hoped Joe was doing OK. It is hard to stay focused in the field without guys fighting over a dame, he thought. Then he corrected himself or women in general.

Meanwhile, Joe Toye sat with his poncho covering his head, reading JoJo's letter courtesy of Babe's flashlight. Unfolding the letter, Joe could smell JoJo's perfume on it or at least he thought he could.

_Dear Joe:_

_Thank you so much for coming to my rescue the other day. It was sweet of you to carry me all the way back to the house. My ankle is still swollen and Eugene recommends bed rest. That was fine at first, but now I am really restless. If I could, I would take pot shots at the Krauts from my bedroom window just to relieve the tedium of lying in bed with my foot propped up on a pillow._

_It seems like ages since I saw you last. I am going to ask Molly to draw a picture of you so I can put it in my locket. Not that I need to remember what a handsome, hunk of man, you are Joe Toye. If you like, I can have her sketch one of me to keep you warm at night._

_Just know that I am here lying in bed thinking of you, my big Irishman. I can hardly wait until I see you again. If you get a chance to go off the line, I hope you will come pay me a visit. _

_Stay low my love._

_JoJo_

Joe put the letter back in left pocket. Then took out the last one he got from his girl back home. It had her picture inside. Studying the photograph, Joe realized that he didn't have a future with JoJo. That is unless she somehow managed to stay here, but the girls couldn't keep following Easy around forever. Either I should make a clean break with her or …Joe stopped his train of thought. He started to remember how good JoJo felt in his arms. "I should have just kept on walking," he said.

"Hey Joe, you okay under that thing," asked Babe.

"Yeah, Babe, I'm just fine," said Joe as he turned off the flashlight and pulled the poncho off only to find it had started to rain. "Son of a bitch," said Joe. As he sat like there in the rain, Joe hoped it would clear his head and give him some direction as to what he should do. In the end, Joe decided that his job was to take care of his squad and try to keep them as well as himself from getting killed while taking out as many of the enemy as possible. He would save thinking about JoJo or anyone else for when he came off the line.

_Although Nevada legalized gambling in 1931, the development of Las Vegas as we know it today did not begin until 1945._


	22. Letters From Oxford

Taking care of JoJo was beginning to wear on Edie's last nerve. The patient still desired action and that was the last thing her ankle needed. It took a double threat from Molly and Edie to chain JoJo to her bed before JoJo finally resign herself that she needed to stay off her feet. "I think you bitches are becoming regular army types," hissed JoJo.

"Don't be silly," said Edie as she picked up JoJo's lunch tray from her lap. "At least we come up here to eat with you so won't be alone, and you got a letter from Katydid." Edie held the letter out while balancing the tray. JoJo snatched it, and tore into it, waving Edie away. "I'm going, I'm going. Talk about being a bitch," said Edie with a smile.

"If I had something heavy close by, I would throw it at your head. I am the injured party here," said JoJo curtly.

"Boo, hoo, hoo. It's been two weeks and I doubt there's not a living soul within a twenty-mile radius that doesn't know about it. I bet Arnhem Annie is giving regular updates about your progress on her nightly broadcasts." When Edie did not get a response from JoJo, she finally took her leave, she knew JoJo was disappointed that Joe did not respond to her note nor had he come off the line. Edie felt for her but it's not as if Joe could say, excuse me guys, I can't come and kill Krauts with you today because there's a girl back at Battalion who is hornier than a three-balled tomcat in the middle of July and needs my services. Anyway, Edie was eager to go downstairs and clean up the kitchen before she herself returned to Battalion because also in the mail was a letter for her from Guarnere, and she wanted some privacy to read the much anticipated missive.

While Edie headed for the kitchen with the dishes, JoJo poured over Katie's letter. Reading materials in English were hard to come by. The other day, JoJo started to teach herself Dutch using the dictionary Katie left.

_Dear Joanie and Molly (Don't let Edie read this.)_

_I will explain that in a minute. How are you two doing? I read your last letter. Sounds like all of you are leading exciting, but dangerous lives. Unlike me, the hospital where I work handles so many patients I don't know how they keep up with them. Some of them are so badly wounded that they beg anyone who tends to them to please kill them. They quickly place them in another unit so they don't demoralize the rest of the patients. _

_Buck, Guarnere and a man named Jim Alley from Easy Company shoot craps on a regular basis. Mainly Buck watches but he will bet with the other officers just not with enlisted men. Something about Winters gigging Buck when he gambled with the enlisted back in England. The three sure do respect that man. They say he is really fair and a good leader. As I recall, he was the tall and handsome fellow that took Edie away for questioning. Any chance our girl has been romancing him? He sounds like her type. Besides he must mean something to her if she stripped in front of him. Man, Winters must have pissed the girl off good for her to do something like that. What happened to Heyliger or Moose as we call him, is not her fault. I hope you told her that. You know if Edie pulled that stunt in our time, it would have been on You Tube by now. Instead, I rely on letters, playing cards, and the radio for entertainment. The BBC is great, but some of these love songs are mushy and sentimental,, you just want to cry. Speaking of which, as far as Buck and me, there has been little action on the heart front if you know what I mean. This guy respects me soooo much, but all this means is that I am not getting any loving._

"Sister I feel your pain," said. JoJo out loud then continued reading.

_Whoever gave Wild Bill his nickname overstated the obvious. The man's energy is insatiable. He flirts with all the nurses even the ones who are not very pretty. I hate saying that because most of them are really lovely, but one or two of them could really use a shave. One girl, Olive showed me how to do some fantastic things with my hair. Edie told me about the haircuts. I cannot imagine either her or Molly with short hair. Getting back to Guarnere, he is such a scream but when went into town the other day, he bought a religious medal for someone of the female persuasion but he won't even hint at who it might be. The man is full of surprises. Bill will never need analysis. He is 100 all American man. I bet he's good in the sack. At least he gives that impression. WB's hatred for the Germans is almost animalistic, but considering the loss of his brother it is understandable. Do you think he is sweet on one of you?_

"Yes, and I know who it is," sang JoJo softly to herself.

_We made friends with a Dr. Atwood Winchester from New York. He is definitely a guy who can get a girl's panties in a wad. I am going out to dinner with him tonight. Buck doesn't know about it, and I plan to keep it that way. His mind is on getting better and rejoining the company as soon as he is able, blah, blah, blah. I don't mean it like that. He makes me so proud to know him. I am just in one those moods. Here is some scoopy poop, I think Alley and Bill plan to break out of here and go AWOL when Buck and I return to Easy Company._

_Let me tell you the story of how Wild Bill got rid of Jabba the Huttess. Apparently, she is afraid of spiders so WB starts collecting them. Then he convinces all the other patients into making eight-legged donations as well as the doctors and the nurses. (Apparently, I am not the only one who dislikes the racist cow.) My contribution was locking lips with over 600 patients who donated a creepy crawly. All of that kissing made my lips swell. I went without lipstick for a week! Anyway, someone snuck into her room spread the spiders around, ugh, she freaks out, grabs an officer to come see, while some orderly sneaks back in and presto the spiders are gone. When she returns with the head honcho only to find the spiders disappeared, she starts raving like a lunatic. Kind of like Shea McIntyre after she put dirt, cigarette ashes, and liquid detergent in Michael Shapiro's bed when she caught him sleeping with her sorority sister. Anyway, using the most unprofessional term for a nervous breakdown, Jabba totally lost her shit and went psycho on everybody. Meanwhile Buck, Win, Bill, and I just returned from visiting the campus of Christ Church, which is stunning by the way. They were carrying her out in a straight jacket and she was squirming and kicking fit to beat Jesus as Edie says. When they carried her by us, we stood at attention and saluted. That's when she really went off. It was so damn funny, but at the time I really felt sorry for her. That is until I found out that she withheld pain medicine from some of their patients on account of their ethnicity and I mean, Italian, Irish, etc. Can you imagine her in a hospital in our time? The bigoted mindset of some of these people makes me want to slap them upside their heads. I'll make them feel the love._

"_Shock and awed" about your discovery. _

Thank you Katydid for your discretion thought JoJo. She wrote Katie about Molly's liaison with Eugene. At least I won't have to explain that to her.

_As for Joe, I do not know what to tell you honey. These men are such gentlemen. Maybe Joe is right to be cautious or maybe he has has a girl back home. If we go back, he is going to be so hurt knowing that he will never ever see you again, and_ _if he did, you would be young enough to be his granddaughter._ JoJo sighed. Deep down she knew Katie and Edie was right. She should never have allowed herself to become fond of Joe.

_Now here is the reason why I don't want Edie to read this because I cannot wait to tell her in person. When we went into town, the guys and me that is, we went to the Eagle and Child Pub where I ran into none other than J.R.R. Tolkien and C.S. Lewis. Of course, I behaved like a blithering idiot, but can you imagine? Don't you know Edie will absolutely shit in her pants when I tell her? Well, I am off to dinner with Win even though it will be a quick one. Who would ever imagine me going to bed at nine o'clock, but I have to be up at 4:00 for the morning shift. _

_Love and kisses to my bitches,_

_Katydid_

JoJo folded up the letter. Hearing from Katie made her day. Especially, the part about Guarnere's secret purchase and Katie's pub encounter. Edie definitely will have a cow when she hears that tidbit of news thought JoJo. Tucking the newsy correspondence in her bra for safekeeping, she rolled over and decided to take a little nap, but not before chuckling about the spiders and how it ended the reign of the psycho nurse. JoJo worried for a moment that Katy might be two-timing Buck, but maybe he's just not in to her. C'est le guerre. As she drifted off to sleep, JoJo thought those spiders have saved me the trouble of figuring out how to smuggle a grenade to Katie.

After washing the dishes from lunch and tidying up the kitchen, Edie ran upstairs to check on JoJo, who was sleeping with a silly grin on her face. There was no sign of Katie's letter. She wondered why Katie did not address it to all of them like she normally does, but Edie was sure she would hear about it one way or another. Walking into her room, Edie curled up on her bed and finally allowed herself the luxury of reading Bill's letter. He has nice penmanship for a man, she thought, then she recalled Bill grew up when they still taught that in school.

_Hey Kiddo,_

_I bet you are surprised to hear from your favorite paratrooper or maybe I should say next to favorite. Never mind that, I got your letter, and I am glad to hear you and your friends are doing OK. This hospital is a hell of place for a guy like me or anyone else in their right mind. Some of these poor bastards are shot up pretty bad. I try to visit with some of them and make them laugh, bring them smokes, but they ain't too much for joking around. Christ, Edie some of them don't even have much of a face. One of our men Boyle came through here, but he's back home now, the lucky bastard. Now the ones who shoot themselves, and there are some here, I don't even give them the time of day. When I think of poor Dukeman who was such a great guy, being shot down by the Krauts while telling those morons to spread out, it makes me want to kick these guys all the way back to the line with my boot still stuck up their ass ._

_Moose is here now. He's got a long way to go before he's up and about. The goddamned doctors put casts right over his wounds. The poor bastard smells to high heaven! I bought him some cloves thinking it might help, but like he said it's like trying to cover up cat crap. It still stinks. I hope you don't mind me writing like this, but I kind of miss talking to you Edie. Word came this morning via JoJo how you tried to stop Moose from getting hit. Now listen girlie, don't you blame yourself. It ain't nobody's fault except maybe the stupid replacement who is probably too young to be away from his mama. Katie also told us about your little your tiff with Captain Winters and how you got back at him by stripping down to your skivvies. God I don't know what I would like see more you in your slip or Winter's red face. What am I saying? There ain't no __frigging__ contest what I would like to see more little girl._

_Your friend Katie is a real brick. She puts the noncoms in their place when they get too fresh. When I first got here, I thought she was sweet on Buck and maybe she was, but the overgrown kid tells me he's got a girl back home and doesn't want to string Katie along._

_Well, good for him, but I tell you if a __dame__ girl as pretty as Katie chased after me, I would definitely chase back. Least ways that's what I told Buck. Now I think she has a thing for Dr. Winchester who is a real swell fellow for a rich doctor from New York. He treats everyone with respect regardless of rank or sex. Hope you don't mind me using that word, but seeing how you are a modern woman and all, I am sure you don't mind. Heh, heh._

_Yeah, I am being sort of a wise ass. Sorry about that honey. It's just this place is getting to me, you know. I really liked your letter kiddo, and I hope you find it in your heart or at least get the time to write me another one. Although, I am planning to blow this joint as soon as they discharge Buck. After I get back from walking the hospital and visiting with some of the guys, I read it again as if it just arrived. It is becoming the highlight of my day. Oops, they just dumped some mail in my lap, but it's just from the folks back home. Well, as long as it's not one of those Dear Bill, you owe me money letters, I am happy to get it. Tell Babe to keep his nose clean and his head down. Give my best to Joe Toye, Malark, Lip Johnny Martin, Bull, Tab, Luz, Perco, Skip, and Muck even Captain Winters. Tell them to try and not get their asses shot off because this is no place for a paratrooper. You know Edie, I never thought I'd make it this far. The best thing about this war is the people you meet. There are some swell fellows in Easy Company and I'd lay down my life for anyone of them. Now I can add your name to the list of people that I can honestly say I am glad to have met since coming to Europe. I know I can tell you these things because you understand._

_Give your friends a kiss from ole Guarnere and here's one for you kid, _

_Yours with deepest affection,_

_Wild Bill Guarnere_

Edie ran her fingertips over the letter. Tears ran down her face. She really loved Bill in a way. He was fun and he made her laugh, but Edie knew that deep down Bill loved Fran, but that was all right. I am just here temporarily for whatever reason, she thought as she folded back the letter. Wiping her face, she got up, redid her makeup, and headed back over to Battalion.

When she knocked on Dick's door, Edie waited for him to say enter, but there was no response. Sticking her head in the door, she realized that he must have gone to check on the men or meet with Sink. Edie walked over to his desk and laid some papers on it that needed his signature. That's when she picked up the picture of Dick's pen pal as he referred to her years later in a biography. Edie could not remember her name. Was it Deeata or De Atta, her face scrunched up as she tried to recall. Whatever her name is or was, she is very pretty. Ironic that she should be from North Carolina too, Edie thought. Putting the small framed picture back on the desk, Edie remembered from her readings that Dick could not even bring himself to commit to her in his letters. Running the battalion consumes him. Edie decided then and there not to flirt with Dick anymore. Sure, she would tease him, but no more wearing perfume or sashaying through the hallway. Edie respected Dick's decision because men's lives counted on him remaining on top of his game at all times.

Sitting back down at her desk, Edie closed her eyes and thought, God the next time you send someone wonderful like Bill Guarnere and Dick Winters my way could you just make it one guy not two and if we could both be living in 2006, I would really appreciate it a lot. Opening her eyes, Edie saw Dick standing in the door with a strange look on his face.

"Is everything all right," he asked. It always amazed Edie that Dick Winters was such a soft-spoken man. To look at him, you would think he would have a booming voice like Buck. Only on the field in the middle of a fight did Dick come close to raising his voice.

"Oh, I am fine," said Edie. "Just a little one on one with God."

"I do that myself at least twice a day."

Edie thought he looked as if he wanted to say something else but decided against it. Instead, Dick asked about Katie. "Have you heard from your friend in England?"

"Funny you should mention that. JoJo got a letter from Katie today. Usually she addresses it to all of us. Oh, Sergeant Guarnere wrote a short letter. He said to tell you and some of the other guys hello."

"Oh, did he address that to all of you," said Dick teasingly.

"No," said Edie as casually as possible, "just to me. I wrote Bill a short letter to cheer him up while he is in the hospital. Guarnere says it is no place for a paratrooper. He said Boyle came through the hospital, but has already shipped out. Alley is still on the mend, and it will be a long time until Moose is released." The latter hung on her tongue like dust. Edie had no idea what Dick's reaction would be. In her mind, Edie sang stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Well he was hit pretty bad. Doc says Moose is lucky to be alive. At least, he got a ticket home."

"I am sure his family is relieved. I laid some papers on your desk for your signature."

"Thanks, you can leave early today if you like. I am going to go and see the men and oversee the rotation. Some of the men who need to come off for a spell are still up there."

"What can I say, Captain? We know how they are?"

"Yes, we do don't we?" Dick flashed his boyish smile, which Edie quickly returned.

Closing his door behind when he went into his office, Edie put her head on her desk and whispered, "Please God, give me strength not to make a complete and utter fool of myself. Also if it is thy will, let Joe Toye come off the line and pay JoJo a visit before the poor girl implodes from a hormonal overdose."

Arnhem Annie was the Tokyo Rose of the Netherlands.

That's war.


	23. Something to do with the Watch

It was mid-November now. It felt like winter whether you were on the line or not. The Dutch countryside was bleak and damp. Rain-soaked trees stood like blackened poles against the grey sky. The trees and the plant life had long lost their foliage, leaving the men of Easy Company without natural coverage when on patrol or on the attack. Word came down that the Krauts were seizing food and fuel from the Dutch citizens up north where the allies had failed to make any headway. A famine slowly began creeping across the land north of the Rhine in places like Arnhem and Amsterdam. At battalion, Edie finally completed the requests for winter supplies and ammunition, grenades, mortars, and rations. Winter's signature and Sink's endorsement finalized the documents, and the paper work was making its way to the supply officer at Headquarters. Hopefully, the materials especially the guns and ammo would reach them by the time they arrived in Mourmelon. Feeling helpless to stop the inevitable defensive move by the Germans, Edie and the girls prayed every day that whoever received the paperwork would act quickly.

Word was the 82nd was going off the line. Edie knew that it would be than two more weeks before Easy would join them in Mourmelon. Much to Edie's delight, her grandfather hitched a ride to see her before his company pulled out. All the girls were home and on their best behavior. Ed Witherspoon was delighted to meet his future granddaughter's friends. To him they appeared to be strong and accomplished women. Ed sat in front of the fireplace enjoying a nice shot of whiskey courtesy of Dr. Jansen's liquor cabinet. A dinner of chicken and pickled something that no one recognized by either sight or taste, but still it was quite satisfying.

Watching her grandfather doze in front of the fire, Edie hated to disturb him. He looked so comfortable. Leaning over Edie whispered that she had something to show him. Standing up, Ed follwowed Edie back to Jansen's office. On the wall, facing the desk was a map of Europe with a route drawn in red from Mourmelon to Paris to Brussels to Antwerp to Eindhoven. Ed studied the map. Someone, probably Edie, had drawn a red circle around the tiny dot indicating the town of Nuenen. Sheets of paper lined the wall where the bookcases once rested. On each one were questions, possible answers and two calendars. Staring at the latter two items, Ed immediately realized that although one was for the year 1944 and the other 2006, the dates of both calendars fell on the same day of the week.

"On September 18, 2006, we were in Nuenen taking pictures just before the storm forced us to take shelter. That was a Monday. When we woke up, it was Tuesday morning, the 19th of September. As you can see, the dates fall on the same day in both 1944 and 2006. I cannot believe this is a coincidence. Everyone's watch stopped but mine. However, by nightfall, Katie's watch began working again. By mid-October, Molly's watch also started running, but my watch begins to slow down. If my theory is correct, JoJo's watch will suddenly begin to run, and my watch will continue to loose time. I think my watch will completely stop either when you pick up your watch in England or when you arrive back in Mourmelon. I know it sounds silly, but I have a gut feeling that somehow all of this has something do with this watch. Now logically, one would think if that is true then mine should be gaining time. However, I am not a watchmaker or a physicist."

"I agree with you this is more than just happenstance. What does it mean if you are right?" asked Ed. He was very impressed with how she laid out the facts of the matter and connected each one.

"I know that Easy goes off the line by November 27th. Two weeks later, the 82nd and the 101st are ordered to defend Bastogne. It is a town in Belgium. You and your men are going to hold off the last major push by the German Army."

"Wait a minute sweetie. Are you telling me that we are going back on the line before Christmas?" The young Lieutenant ran his fingers through his hair. "Does anyone else know this?"

"Colonel Sink, Captain Winters, and Nixon, two Lieutenants and some noncoms are aware of what lies ahead, and we are making contingencies." Edie then went onto explain how the Germans break through the lines, and the Battle of the Bulge is on.

"And what about the 82nd, don't we matter? We are low on ammo; we have no winter gear…"

"Don't' worry, you have two extra weeks for your equipment to return, and we requested extra supplies. When they come in, Sink will ship them up the line."

"Why isn't he sending this message to the higher ups? That way Ike can prevent the Krauts from breaking through?"

"Ed, I tried to stop the death of one man, a friend from breaking his leg, and a young Lieutenant from being shot by friendly fire, all to no avail. There are forces that insure that history does repeat itself. Sink and I agreed that even if we could figure out a way to see Eisenhower, could he believe that four women from 2006 happen to pop in just to let him know that Hitler is personally going to oversee an all out defensive maneuver to take Antwerp? Can you imagine how that would go over?"

"Not well and Ike would probably court martial Sink and throw you and your friends in the Brig if not a mental institution."

"Exactly, now, this is the crucial part to my theory. If JoJo's watch starts somewhere between the 17th or 19th of this month, then I am positive that we have to be back in Nuenen by December 18th when Easy Company leaves for Bastogne. Somehow, I have this gut feeling that is the window date for us to return to 2006. I also think that somehow, this watch that you gave me is connected, but I do not know how. There is no logical explanation, but it's all I have."

"Well, kiddo," said Ed, "I am proud to know you because I do not know many men or women who could keep their cool under this bizarre turn of events. My hat is off to you and your friends, but why don't the three of you just go on up to Nuenen now."

"That would be too easy and makes too much sense," said Edie with a grin. "Neither word is one I would choose to describe this experience. Besides our friend, Katie wound up in England by mistake thanks to a snafu soon after we arrived. She will be coming to Mourmelon with a Lieutenant Compton. Katie is a strong women, but I feel better knowing that she has an escort to France. Besides, Sink wants us to stick close to him because he and certain members of Easy are the only ones who really know who we are. Tomorrow I am going to try and explain all of this to him, Captains Winters and Nixon. The latter is already working on getting us military IDs to help us get over the borders and Sink is drawing up the paperwork. JoJo has a plan for raising enough money to see us through." Edie sat down in the leather chair that she had become rather fond of because for some reason it was a good place to think.

"What if you are wrong? I mean about all of this," said Ed as he waved towards the wall.

"Then I am all out of answers, and we are screwed, pardon my language."

"Apology accepted. I take it that's not something you picked up from the men?" said Ed as he raised his eyebrow similar to the way Edie does when she finds something amusing and ironic at the same.

"Afraid not, it is something that you never get use to either." Edie smiled at him and said, "I am so glad that I have this opportunity to see you as young man with your whole life ahead of you. Here we are standing side by side practically the same age. It is mind blowing."

Returning the smile, "I am glad too, kiddo. It is hard to believe that I never tell you any of this."

"Oh, but you did, come to think of it. You always told me stories about your war experiences. Dad was jealous because he said you never talked about them when he was growing up. Maybe you were trying to help me get through this. Besides, I would have thought you were getting a little squirrelly with age

"I think you are reaching because you want to believe your hypothesis is correct. That is not very good for a historian."

"True, but I am not so in love with my theory that I would not welcome a better one if it comes along. Do you have any ideas why we are here? We haven't been able to change anything that I know has already happened except preventing the Dr. Jansen from molesting a sixteen year old girl who use to live in this house." Edie gave Ed an account of Anika and Jansen from start to finish.

"Whew," whistled Ed. "That is something right there. I will tell you gal, from what I hear you and your friends have done a lot for the morale of these men in Easy Company. Now if those supplies come through it sounds like it will make their lives and those of the 82nd a lot easier to deal with if they come in on time."

"We are hoping and praying that they do Ed. What else can we do now?"

"Keep your heads down and stay out of trouble until you get back to Nuenen. I don't know if I will see you again, but I will try and look you up if that's all right."

"Are you kidding me? I am the luckiest woman alive to be able to see my grandfather even before he becomes a father. Come back and sit by the fire some more before you leave."

"No, kiddo, it's getting late, and we check out of our luxurious foxholes tomorrow at 0500." Ed hugged his future granddaughter and kissed her on the cheek. "You look so much like your grandmother." Shaking his head, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the two walked to the front door. Taking his coat off the rack in the hall closet, he said goodbye to JoJo and Molly who hugged him goodbye. They had met him several times, and they figured it would be for Edie to see him go, knowing that it this might be the last time she sees her grandfather alive.

"Ed, sometime in the future, you are going to hear a lot about computers. If I were you I would remember these terms." She handed him the list. On it he read the following personal computer, cell phone, IBM, Apple and Microsoft, Intel and the internet. "You might want to invest in the future."

"Honey, why do you think I am here fighting?" Sticking the paper in his pocket, he winked and he was out the door.

After he left, JoJo and Molly instituted a group hug, which led Edie to say, "It's all right girlfriends. I am just happy to have this opportunity to see him as a young man with his whole life ahead of him."

"What did he say about your theories," asked JoJo anxiously?

"He agrees that there is too much coincidence, but it is a long way from proving my theory."

"Well, today is the 11th," said JoJo. "We just have to wait it out seven more days, give or take a few."

Early the next morning, Sink, Nixon and Winters took a breather to review Edie's charts, hypothesis, the coincidence of the two years struck them immediately. "Miss Witherspoon, I will be honest with you. I haven't got a goddamn clue whether you are right or not, but I don't believe in coincidence. No sir, either someone has done some serious planning or God has His hand in this more than any of us realize."

Nixon studied the wall carefully. "You have accounted for practically everything. Edie, I don't know what to tell you. I have more solutions for how we can push the Germans back across the Rhine than I do this. What do you think Dick?"

Shaking his head, Dick Winters offered no alternative theories. Seeing the map with the route Edie planned to take, he became concern. "Why are you heading for Antwerp? The Germans still have control of the area leading into the city?"

"That's true for now, but by the time Easy goes off the line, American ships will be arriving with supplies."

"Hopefully ours," said Winters dryly. "It looks as if you have everything you need."

"Except IDs, correct passports, money for train tickets…" said JoJo who walked in behind them.

Pulling four military ID's from his jacket, he them to JoJo. "We removed your pictures from your passports. They should get you over any border that the Allies control."

"Those are the only ones we want to cross, thank you," said JoJo. "How cool is this, my birth year is 1922." She smiled at Nix who was pleased with his handy work.

"Dick if you can write up the papers authorizing their travel through these areas, I will endorse them," said Sink. "Ladies it looks as if our time together will soon draw to a close. I just want to say it has been a privilege knowing each one of you. I know I can speak for those present here that your devotion to Easy Company touches us greatly. If you are the future that we are fighting for here then maybe the sacrifices that that these men are making will be worth it in the end."

"Thank you Colonel. I believe I can honestly say that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to us, and please realize we now have a better understanding of those sacrifices," said Edie.

"That's a fact Jack," said JoJo. Everyone in the room gave her a strange look. "Excuse me, I think I will go upstairs."

"As I was saying, it has been a most interesting experience," said Colonel Sink.

On Saturday, November 17th, Edie, JoJo and Molly sat around the kitchen table staring at JoJo's watch which they put in the center of the table. Midnight came and went then at 12:01, the hands on the dial started to move. No one said a word. They just got up from the table and hugged one another. When they laid their heads on their pillow, they knew they would be able to return home.

_When I first started writing this story, I pulled the year 2006 out of the air. When I decided to check the perpetual calendar to see what days of the week certain days fell on in 1944, I noticed they were identical to 2006. This totally weirded me out, but don't you love serendipity._


	24. Goodbye and Hello

_Thanks for all the reviews. I promise all of you there will be a happy, satisfying ending, but it will be awhile before we get there. However, there will be teary moments in most every forthcoming chapter. I rate this one a one Kleenex. I do not own rights to Band of Brothers._

Mourmelon was definitely not the France that Edie, JoJo, and Molly envisioned when they set out on their tour of Europe. It was cold and bland. The barracks were antiquated in appearance, but the men's quarters were warm, they had indoor toilets and hot showers.

Arriving wearing their ODs so as not to let anyone know that Easy Company actually had women near the front, the girls found themselves in a no man's land where the Army was concerned. Sink found them a nice little hotel, but money was getting tight, and he couldn't figure out a way to get them on the payroll for back pay without breaking every rule in the Army manual. However, Nix treated them to a day in Reims where they explored the famous cathedral. Edie purchased a Saint William medal and had it blessed by one of the priests. Then they had their pictures taken in one of those booths. Edie was shocked by how short her hair looked. "It does kind of remind me of Audrey Hepburn."

"Oh, I think you almost look like twins," said Molly.

"Except she's three inches taller than me, and right now like so many of the people in Arnhem, she's going hungry," said Edie despondently.

"No history lessons today, girl. Nix is going to treat us to lunch in a real restaurant," said JoJo.

After sampling every crepe on the menu, the girls ordered chocolate croissants. "Hmm, this is almost as good as sex," said JoJo as she licked her spoon. "At least, I think it is. It's been so long, I think I've forgotten how." Seeing the mixture of bemusement tinged with surprise on Nix's face, she apologized.

"Either I was born fifty years too early or fifty years to late, I am not sure anymore. However, I do know, I would have paid top dollar for a ringside seat if you had said that in front of Dick."

Everybody laughed except Edie, who just smiled. She had too much respect for Dick's values to find much humor in the joke anymore. When they returned to their hotel, she went to bed early.

"Is something wrong with Edie," asked Molly.

"She is worried about getting to Holland by the 16th," said JoJo. "We have to be there by then. Otherwise transportation is going to be unpredictable because they are going to use every truck, jeep, and train to pump supplies to the men when the Germans break through. By the by, George Luz is back from the hospital," said JoJo. "He's working on trying to get me into this high staked poker game. Keep your fingers crossed because if he does I might be able to bankroll our trip. Don't tell Edie until it's finalized. She doesn't need anymore stress.

A late Thanksgiving Dinner proved to be a gastrointestinal failure for those who were brave enough to eat it. Molly became so ill that JoJo and Edie thought it might be something besides ptomaine poisoning. Apparently, Molly had been concerned too. Two days after the disastrous meal, she met up with them at breakfast and hugged their necks. When JoJo inquired about the public display of affection, Molly whispered, "I am on the rag."

"All right, I'll bite, is this a new experience for you little girl or has no one ever explain the facts of life," said JoJo?

"Go to hell. I know that all of you are aware of what went on with Eugene and me so stop pretending. We lived together to long and thanks for not saying anything like I am making a big mistake because I didn't. Anyway, it doesn't matter now. He told me last night that he's going to England to see Vera." Seeing the concerned look on her friends' faces, Molly immediately told them not to worry. "We both knew it would end. I guess it is better now than in a week from now. Let's change the subject. What is the word on the supplies? Captain Winters stares at every truck that comes in as if by doing so he can summon the equipment."

Biting into a piece of what was supposed to be toast, Edie just shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I haven't heard a word except that Sink managed to get us some dress uniforms for us to take to Paris. "What I am concerned about is our lack of money."

"You got that right," said JoJo. "If we ain't got that do re mi babe, we are screwed. It's not as if anyone here knows what the hell a credit card is let alone Visa, but I have been working on something. Oh, here comes George Luz. Thank God, he's back. I wonder if he has some good news for me."

Luz slid up to table along with Perco. "Mind if we join you ladies?" The girls nodded and gestured for them to sit down. George leaned over and said, "It's all set for this afternoon JoJo. We just got paid so I managed to call in some loans. All together you've got a grand, which will get you a seat at the table."

"What table," said Edie? "As if I didn't know, George, please tell me that is not your entire paycheck."

"Edie, I love you girls, but not that much. I have to send some home to my folks. Besides, I have interests of my own. The game starts at 2:00. Captain Nixon and Lieutenant Welsh will be there to make sure no one gives you any grief. I hear they invited some fat cats from the 50 deuce. The way you play cards JoJo, it will be like taking candy from a baby."

"Frank, you look a little worried," said Molly. "Why the long face?

"I think something's up. Winters keeps asking if any supply trucks have come in, and I want to know why. Is there something going on that the higher ups don't want us to know? Jeez, we just came off the line. Most of our equipment is being repaired, and we sure could use some winter ODs. Edie, you work with Winters. What's the word?"

"He requisitioned supplies and the word is everything is still tied up on the beaches, and they are still trying to open the port of Antwerp so they send supplies in from two fronts. I wouldn't worry Frank. Tell you what, while the Cincinnati Kid here takes a bunch of officers to the cleaners, I am going to go over to the Red Cross and see if I can arrange to do a show one of these evenings. Since you guys have been banned from Reims. I figure you could use a little entertainment. Invite whoever wants to listen to me play, and I will try and sing whatever requests the guys make, and let them know we are trying to raise funds for Paris."

"That's a deal. Most of the boys have heard you sing and play the piano. It definitely will be a break from getting drunk, shooting craps, and paying for favors of women of questionable repute," said Frank.

George pretended to slug his little buddy. "Hey, I'll have you know some of those women with questionable reputes happen to be friends of mine." Perco shook his head, and headed off to round up a potential audience.

"You know, Edie, you spoil him," said George. Lighting a cigarette, he asked, "By the way, Wild Bill sends his regards, and says he'll be seeing you soon."

"It will be good to see him. How are you feeling George?

"I'm fine, couldn't be better now that I am out of that place. It wasn't all that bad, Jesus, we practically had a Taccoa reunion. Rogers was there, Buck, Bill, and Jim Alley."

"Do you have any idea when Bill might get out," asked Edie?

"Couldn't tell you, the Army does everything in its own sweet time regardless of what is logical or convenient. Now I gotta go see a guy about something," said George in a mysterious way.

The girls looked at each and rolled their eyes. When they returned to their little rooms in what must have been the oldest hotel in Mourmelon, they found their dress clothes. Edie also found a note from Sink informing them the Battalion's supply officer was asking a lot of questions about the urgency of the requests. He worried that this might cause a delay, but he was working on a good story. She knocked on JoJo's and Molly's door and she waved the letter in front of them then read it aloud.

"What the hell," said JoJo? "Who's the supply officer?

"Sobel," said Edie. "It has to be that dickless wonder. Girls tomorrow if JoJo makes enough money, I believe that Eddie Murphy, Joe Namath and Mo Rocca need to pay Captain Sobel a little visit."

"What can we do," said Molly? "It's not like we have any power. This is the Army for pity sake. It's not like when we were in college and some guy pissed you off and you sent Jehovah Witnesses over to their house."

"Or signed them up for subscriptions to Playgirl," offered JoJo. "Then there was that time we enrolled the wrestling team in Hair Club for Men and registered them with Mary Kay. Those were the good old days. Hey, look I've been promoted." Sure enough, JoJo's uniform now sported Lieutenant Bars."

Molly took the paper off of her uniform and said, "Me too. Great I am an officer now I can be a bitch." Looking at her friends, she said, "Don't even go there. I know I left myself wide open."

"Don't worry, it was too easy," said Edie. She walked backed over to her room to retriever her new uniform. "Wow, Sink should not have done this." Showing her jacket to her friends, they were all stunned to see that Edie was now a Captain." Sitting down on her bunk, Edie touched the double bars. "He should not have done that," she repeated softly.

Before the girls could offer a remark, they heard a knock on the door. It was Tab, who they were always glad to see. "Hey Tab, and hello Trigger. Come on in, try, and find a seat. I dare you. There is not enough room in here to cuss a cat," said JoJo.

"Thanks, I won't intrude long. Least that's what I told the concierge. Listen I heard you guys are being transferred behind the lines, and I was wondering, well I wondered if you would take Trigger with you?"

"Are you sure Tab," said Edie. "I know how fond you are of him." She was on the floor, scratching Trigger's belly.

"Yes m'am. I know they say we will have a long rest here, but eventually we will go back on the line. Based on what we experienced on the island, I'd bet money Jerry still has a lot of fight left in him. That's no place for a fine animal like Trigger. So, if you would take him with you or maybe some family, I would appreciate it."

"Sure Tab," said Edie. "We will take Trigger with us, but why don't you keep him with you for awhile that is unless you are planning on going to Paris."

"Well, as a matter of fact I do have a two day pass, but I don't leave until the 8th. I will come by and drop him off before I leave."

"That's fine," said Molly. "We will take good care of him."

"Thanks m'am. Come on boy, let's go for a walk." Trigger hesitated for a minute but the word walk was enough incentive for the dog to follow Tab out the door.

"How are we going to travel with a dog across Europe," said JoJo? "Don't get me wrong, I love Trigger, but I don't know how receptive the conductors are going to be, and we don't have any papers for him."

"We will by the time, we leave," said Edie. "I will ask Dick if there is a veterinarian here in Mourmelon." Picking up her new uniform, "I am going to head over to this office. JoJo, if I don't see you before 2:00, slam them hard baby."

Jumping to attention, JoJo saluted and said, "Yes, m'am."

"Go to hell," said Edie with a smile, but she returned the salute.

When she arrived at Dick's office, Edie now had to wait and be introduced by his official assistant. Sink removed them from any duties so no one would catch on that three women had been working on the front lines. He said they had been lucky until now, and he intended to stay that way. The girls agreed as it gave them a time to rest and prepare for their trip. Fortunately, Dick did not make Edie wait long, but he asked why she wasn't wearing the proper number of bars to signify her promotion.

"How did you know about that? Colonel Sink really overdid, but I will always cherish the bars and the thought," she said.

Dick smiled shyly. "You deserved them and a whole lot more, but that is the best we can do."

"Did you have a hand in it," Edie asked. "You did, I can tell." She was sitting down. Things were more relaxed between them these days.

"Let's just say the Colonel and I came to a mutual agreement." Leaning back in his chair, Dick really felt at ease with Edie now. It was a shame she would be leaving. If only, he thought.

"I have another favor to ask. Tab asked us to take Trigger with us because war is no place for a dog. Do you think you could find a veterinarian to examine him, give him the shots he needs to get us across the borders?"

"What are you going to do when you reach Holland?"

"I don't know, maybe Anika would like a pet. Trigger is a fantastic dog."

"That he is. I will see what I can found out. Nix might also have some ideas. Not to change the subject. Word is Luz is raising funds for JoJo's stake in the big poker game this afternoon."

"George Luz is a remarkable and most persuasive man. Yes, he raised the money. The rest is up to JoJo. I am going to try and do a little fund raising myself by singing at the Red Cross before we leave. They have a decent enough piano, so I thought I would entertain the men and raise a little money."

"I will be sure to come hear you. You have a really lovely voice. Do you know enough songs from this era? I can't imagine that you are still singing the same songs in 2006 that we listen to now."

"Are you kidding? They are classics. Pop artists record the same songs, and try and put their twist on them, but you can't beat the original arrangements. My grandparents taught them to me, and it didn't hurt to have my grandmother teach my brother and me how to play the piano. My grandfather plays as well."

"Speaking of which, he's on his way to Paris, but plans to stop by and see you before he leaves this afternoon. I will leave word where he can find you."

"Really, that is great. I so hoped I would get another chance to see him. Ed, must be on his way to that wedding in England."

"Speaking of England, the Colonel and I also agreed that you and your friends will need a male escort. Please don't argue with me. We have found a high-ranking British officer who has to return home, resign his commission for family reasons. Apparently, his father died suddenly, his mother is ill and there is sister who is still in school or in this case boarding school. Still, he is the heir to the family estate because his older brother was killed during the Battle of Britain."

"An heir to what may I ask?"

"Haven't a clue but Strayer found him through Colonel Dobie. "Don't worry, Strayer is still in the dark about you and your friends. Nixon and I racked are brains trying to think how we could escort you to Nuenen and get back in time when it hits the fan, but we thought it best to play it safe."

"Makes sense to me. I will tell the girls and we will act accordingly. He must have a title or something," said Edie. As she rose from her chair, so did Dick.

"I think he's an Earl or something along those lines," said Dick. "Well, I guess I will see you later."

"I hope so," said Edie brightly. Saluting, she waited for Dick to acknowledge it.

Finally, he leaned over and said, "Edie, you are Captain now. You don't have to salute me." He held out his hand and Edie took it. Holding her hand firmly Dick and Edie locked eyes and may have stayed that way for awhile, but Nix walked in and the mood was broken. "Be careful this afternoon. JoJo is a real card shark."

"Thanks for the heads up, but I am not worried," smiled Nixon.

As she left, Nixon eyed Dick curiously. "Anything you want to confess to your old buddy?"

"No, said Dick assuredly. "So you are going to the big poker game?"

"Hey, a man has to have hobbies. It's just that most of mine are probably not in my best interest."

"More than likely," said Dick.

Meanwhile, Lieutenant Compton was helping Katie down from the train and onto the platform at the Mourmelon station. Both of them searched the area for any sign of MPs, then motioned for someone to come with them. Cautiously, a tall, dark-headed Sergeant disembarked from the train and quickly followed behind them. As they made their way through the station, they all held their communicable breath until the Sergeant ducked into the Battalion CP. After he made peace with Winters, who shocked Guarnere by actually sitting behind a desk, Bill made his way to the barracks where he was greeted like the long lost hero that he was. "Come on guys, cut it out. I am glad to see you two, but Jesus. So, what's going on in this town."

"Well," said Malark, "if you have a grand you can play in the biggest poker game we've seen since Taccoa. JoJo is playing if you can believe that. Luz helped her raise her stake. Apparently, there was some screw up with payroll so the girls need some cash as they head out for their next assignment."

"What do you mean head out? Where are they going?'

"Have no idea," said Babe. "Edie is going to try and raise some dough by singing at the Red Cross center." Eying his friend, Babe asked, "Have you seen Edie yet?"

Bill was fingering a little package in his pocket. "Neah, I thought I'd give her a little time with her friend Katie. They've got some catching up to do."

"How's Buck," asked Malark. "Is he glad to be back?"

"Buck, yeah he's fine. Whether he's glad to be back with you mugs I have no idea."

When Katie arrived at the hotel, the girls were sorting through their things as they tried to decide what to leave behind. Since the supplies had not come in, they made a pile of scarves, socks, and sweaters that they had taken with them from the Van house. They would distribute them to the men just in case things did not work out. Hearing a knock, Molly opened the door and screamed. Edie and JoJo looked up and soon the three friends took turns hugging and kissing Katie. "Oh, my God how I missed all of you," she said. "I cannot believe it has been almost four months since I last saw your faces. Oh, look at your hair. Edie, your hair is really becoming. I love it. Oh, Molly, your hair is so curly and pretty.

"So is yours sweetie. Did you came back with Buck," asked Molly?

"And Bill Guarnere, we were driving in a jeep to the train station in Paris that takes you east, when out pops the boy from South Philly and yells 'surprise.' Jim Alley is going to break out later. He felt like he needed a couple of more days to heal up before coming back here. I think Bill was going to report to Captain Winters to let him know he was here."

"That man," said Edie as she concentrated on sorting socks. "How is his leg?" The overly concerned sound in Edie's voice caused Katie to look at her other two friends who raised their eyes and smiled. Katie made a face to let them know she understood.

"He still has a limp, but I am not going to be the one to tell that man he has to stay in bed."

"There that's done, I will see that Lip gets these," said Molly. Taking the last pair of socks from Edie's hand," she said "Why don't you run along and go practice. I will finish up here."

"Great," said Edie. "Hey, if my grandfather stops by, tell him where I went all right?"

"I don't think that will be necessary." The girls turned to see Ed Witherspoon knocking on the already open door. "You girls should be more careful," he said as he closed the door. "This is one of France's oldest military towns. Not all of the men are good old American boys. You must be the wayward Katie. You know if you keep your mouth open like that, you might catch some flies."

The girls laughed. Closing her mouth, Katie swallowed hard. "I just cannot believe…I mean you look so young. Oh, I am sorry."

Now it was Ed's turn to laugh. "That is understandable. "" Turning to Edie, he said, What's this I hear you are going to sing at the Red Cross?"

"Yes, all of the songs you taught me or will teach me," said Edie. "I was just going over to the Red Cross and practice. Would you care to join me?"

"You bet. Better, grab a coat. It's getting cold outside."

Molly went over to the pile and picked out a scarf and some socks. "Here you might need these if the supplies don't come in, and while you are in England, see if you can find some long johns. Edie says it is going to be colder than a witch's… uh, it's going to be freezing."

"Thanks girls, it has been nice meeting all of you. Take care of yourselves and each other."

"I'm ready," said Edie. Taking her grandfather's arm, the two made their way over to the Red Cross. Edie and Ed tucked their heads close together and chatted happily away.

Neither one saw a certain Sergeant throw down his cigarette, stomp off then turned around, and followed them into the building. It wasn't crowded, but there were enough people that Bill could position himself to watch Edie and this goddamn 82nd airborne interloper. They both sat down at the piano and Edie started a piece and then the man played a response and soon the two were engrossed in a duet. When they finished, there was a scattering of applause. Bill sneered at the two men next to him who dared to express their appreciation. Then Edie started singing "I'll Be Seeing You." It was beautiful. She was beautiful, but who was that son of a bitch who was playing the piano, he wondered. Bill was so absorbed with his feelings for Edie, his sense of betrayal and the anger that was building up inside that he didn't see Johnny Martin, Bull, and Lip come over.

"Well, boys look what the train smuggled in," said Johnny. "Hey, Bull hold him while Lip gets the MPs." The music stopped and Edie walked over with that man. "What are you doing out of the hospital so soon? I heard you are still limping."

"So what if I am, what's it to you." Giving Ed a hard look, Bill said, "Obviously not much."

"Well Ed, I was going to introduce you to my friend Sergeant Bill Guarnere, but he's being a bit of a horse's ass at the moment."

"Any friend of Edie is a friend of mine," said Ed extending his hand.

"I ain't your goddamn friend," said Bill.

"How dare you talk to my gr… to my cousin that way. Shame on you, he's a fellow paratrooper."

"More like your kissing cousin."

"Listen Sergeant, I will not stand for any disrespect towards my gra…Edie. She has been extremely concerned about you ever since you went to the hospital. "I think you are behaving in an ungracious manner."

"Oh, you do, do you.? Well, while she's entertaining you, she's writing love letters to me. What do you think of that?"

"Edie has a good head on her shoulders, but I reserve judgment on her taste in men."

Guarnere made a move like he was going to hit Ed, but Edie jumped in to stop him. "You are making such a big mistake," she hissed.

"You got that right girlie," shouted Guarnere. "All this time I thought youse was on the up and up."

"The man can't even speak English correctly," said Ed.

"Ed, please wait outside. I will walk you to the train."

Looking at his wristwatch, Ed nodded then said, "Normally I would say it has been a pleasure, but obviously there is some misunderstanding here. I hope Edie can explain it to your satisfaction. He nodded to the other boys and then headed outside.

Dragging Bill to the side, Edie whispered. "For your information asshole, that man is my grandfather."

"Don't give me that. He's my age." The truth dawned on Bill just like the light of day. "Jesus, Edie I'm sorry. It's just that I was so glad to see you then I saw you with that officer, and I got all jealous."

"That's why you need to think before you open your mouth," she said. "I've got to go. I want to say goodbye to my grandfather."

"Can I at least apologize to the man, please," Bill gave her a pleading look.

"All right, we will wait for you outside. Then if you want to talk to me later, we are staying at the Maison Bleu. It's just down the street."

"I know where it is. I followed you two from there. Malarkey told me where you were staying. I am really sorry Edie. Let me go with you and apologize to what was his name Ed." She nodded. "He's the one you are named after. I should have known. You two kind of look alike."

"Come on, Bill before I think better of this."

Outside, Edie introduced Ed Witherspoon to Bill Guarnere, who immediately became the charming boy his mother Augustina adored. "I am very sorry for my behavior. It's just that I am crazy about Edie, and I mean no disrespect. I never had a girl friend before. I mean a friend who is a girl if you know what I mean."

"I don't think you are sure what you mean Sergeant, but apology accepted. Do you mind if Edie and I walk alone to the station."

'No, of course not, be my guest." Feeling left out, Bill went back inside and sat down with his buddies. _The man's right_, he thought, _I am not sure what I mean_.

"Way to go Bill," said Johnny. "Smart, real smart insult the relatives."

"You guys knew and didn't say anything?"

"When did we have a chance? Besides, we know that when you have that look on your face, people tend to get hurt. We just didn't want to be one of them. Have a seat and take a load off that leg."

Standing at the platform, Ed dropped his kit down and said, "Well I guess this is it kitten. It has been a strange but wonderful experience. You know if I don't give you that watch in fifty years, we might not meet. You know how weird that sounds?"

"Yes, but I hope you do give me the watch. For one thing, if you don't and my theory is correct then my friends and I will be stuck here."

"Well, I certainly do not want to be responsible for that," laughed Ed. "Listen about this Guarnere fellow. Are you in love with him? I kind of got the impression that you had feelings for Captain Winters."

"It really doesn't matter now does it? There are things I love about both of them, but I already know their futures, and I am not in either one, but I will visit them when I get back."

"Good for you. I look forward to seeing you again Edie." The train whistle blew. "I have to run now. Don't be sad darling. You have your whole life ahead of you. And just remember for every Jack…"

"There's a Jenny," laughed Edie as she finished what would become a familiar joke between them. Waving goodbye, Edie yelled, "I love you. I am so proud of you. Have a wonderful life and kiss Edna for me!"

"I will, and I love you too," Ed yelled back. They both waved until the other was out of sight.

When Edie arrived back in her room, she threw herself on the bed and quietly cried into her pillow. Hearing a knock on her door, she got up, wiped her face, and opened it only to find Bill Guarnere. Seeing her so distressed, Bill wondered if it was his fault that she had been crying, but guessed it might have something to do with seeing her grandfather.

"Is it all right if I come in?" he asked.

"Oh, Bill," said Edie tearfully. "Would you hold me?"

"Sure Edie, sure, come here." Closing the door behind him, he embraced Edie and held her until she stopped crying. "There, there girlie, it's going to be all right. You will see him again."

"That's just it, Bill. I won't. He died last year. I mean in 2005. I realized as the train pulled out that this was the last time I would see my grandfather alive."

"That's gotta be rough, kiddo." Seeing a carafe of water, he poured her a glass. "Here drink this darling. Old Bill is here. If you want to talk, we'll talk. If ya don't, we won't. It's that simple."

Sitting down beside her, he took her small hand into his rather large one. "You have really white skin," he said. "Congratulations on being made a Captain. The next thing you know Sink will give paratrooper wings, heah, heah. There I see a smile. What's so funny?"

"Well, I kind of already have wings." Bill looked puzzled. "You see in my time, tattoos are real common, and when granddad died, I got a paratrooper wings tattoo."

"Where? I hope not on your pretty arms. That's where I got one, but Johnny Martin and were drunk. We went all the way to Scotland to get them."

"No, my father would raise holy hell if he knew what I did so it's in a place he is unlikely to see unless I wear a bikini."

"What's that?"

"It's a tiny, two-piece bathing suit," said Edie as she sniffed.

"Here, use my handkerchief," he said taking it from his pocket, but as he did the little package came tumbling out.

"Shit," said Bill as he put the box back in his pocket.

"What's wrong? Did it break?" Edie wiped her eyes then blew her nose.

"Nothing, it's just I bought you something while I was in England. I wanted to give you it to you under more romantic circumstances than talking about your tattoo or your grandfather."

"That's so sweet. I bought something for you too when we were in Reims. Going over to her handbag, she pulled out a small box. "You probably already have one, but this one is blessed by a priest." She handed it to Bill, who took the box with her present out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Let's count to three and then we open them."

"If it makes you happy, kid," said Bill. "1,2.3" Opening his before she even said one, Bill started to laugh until he pulled out the paper and saw what it was. "Saint William," he said.

"Yes, he's a saint that signifies strength. I think that suits you." Opening hers, she pulled out the tiny medal. "It's beautiful," she said. "Saint Edwin, I guess that is as close as you can get to Edwina. Thank you Bill."

"I had some guy write something on the back," said Guarnere taking the medal from her. "It's Italian for always, cause I hope you will remember me always just like I am going to remember you," said Bill. "Here let me put it on you."

Tears filled Edie's eyes for what she considered one to many times today. "I will always remember you Bill until the day I die."

"Oh, Edie," said Bill trying not to get choked up. Not being able to hold his feelings inside anymore, he put his hand against Edie's cheek and kissed her, softly at first until she returned his kiss and it became stronger more passionate. When they came up for air, they both sat on the bed not daring to look at one another. "You know I don't normally complain when a girl kisses me back especially when I have done little else but think about kissing you, but I was kind of expecting more…fireworks, ya know."

"Yeah, me too," said Edie. "Not that I didn't enjoy it. You are a very good kisser Bill Guarnere."

"So are you Edie Witherspoon. That was an "A"- plus kiss, but something is missing."

"Yes, I agree. Maybe we need to try it again and see where we went wrong."

Bill thought about and nodded in agreement. "I'm game if you are."

"Pucker up Bill Guarnere," said Edie. They locked lips for a long time, and when they caught their breathes again, Edie said, "Did you notice any difference, honestly."

"Honestly, the answer is about the same. I know what it is. It's this damn St. Edwin medal. He's associated with friendship. I feel like I'm kissing a friend."

The two friends looked at each other, and then started to laugh.

Then Edie said, "Do you want to see my tattoo?"

"Sure, kid," said Bill as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Turn your head."

"What?"

"You heard me, turn around."

"Ok, but it's not like I haven't see a tattoo before. What's that noise. Are you unzipping your skirt. I thought we just realized we are good friends."

"Shut up, and turn back around."

"All right, ready or not here I come…whoa," said Bill.

"What do you think?"

"I think it is the most beautiful tattoo on what I may say is one of the loveliest derrieres I have ever seen. Can I touch it?"

"What, sure why not?"

Taking his index finger he gently touched an exact replica of the paratrooper wings that he earned not so long ago across the skillfully designed tattoo on Edie's lower right hip. "Well, I'll be damned."


	25. Joe, Moe, and Eddie Ride Again

_This particular chapter has been in my head from the beginning. I omitted a note regarding Colonel David Dobie in the last chapter. Ambrose misspelled the Colonel's name in BOB and I had a heck of a time finding any information on him. Then I hit the British sites and discovered why._

"All right let's see what we have, 450 Francs, 800 British pounds, 460 Dutch guilders, and 8500 American dollars, and a 45." JoJo counted the money and stacked it in little piles on the bed. The girls had never seen so much money in one place at one time.

"Goodness, have you ever," said Katie. "We ought to take a picture of JoJo lying on the bed naked covered in her winnings."

"Absolutely brilliant, but I think you if count that money one more time, I may shoot you with that 45," said Edie. "You are a credit to our sex, JoJo. Were they embarrassed by their total annihilation at the hands of a woman?" She sat cross-legged on the floor. "I warned Captain Nixon. I can't believe he bet his pistol."

"Oh, they bitched like teenagers. As for Nix, he did all right until he started drinking. That man is a scientific wonder. I have never seen a man who could drink so much and hold it together for so long, but then in the end Nix bottomed out and kablooie. I end up with his back pay and then some. Looks like Nixon is going to have to dabble into ye olde Trust Fund if he wants to go back to Aldborne to see his lady love."

"When is he leaving," asked Molly?

"I gather in the near future? You know I will miss him," said JoJo. "There is so much to the man that will draw women like bees to honey, and I am not just talking about his money. He is good-looking and absolutely brilliant. I loved working with the man. But we all know there are always women out there who think they can help a man stop drinking. Lew is just too cynical for his on good." Counting to herself, she divided the American money into equal amounts and handed it to each girl.

"But he's fearless," said Edie as she put her share in her pocket. "Nix always walks the lines in the wee hours. Can you imagine following that thin line we held along the river in the dead of night all by yourself?" JoJo and Molly shook their heads no. "When he is focused, there is no one better or braver in uniform. Too bad he doesn't get his life together until sometime in the 1950s."

"Don't tell me that he sobers up for the love of a good woman," said JoJo. "That is just too storybook."

"Well, it happens to be true," said Edie. "Lew meets and marries this lovely Japanese woman named Grace, and they spend the rest of their life together traveling the world."

"Sounds wonderfully romantic, but I am relieved," said Molly. She rolled up her money and stuck it down her boot. "I hope he hasn't already done permanent harm to his body drinking all that whiskey. Is he alive when we get back?"

Edie shook her head no, "I am afraid he passes away in the late 90s before the movie comes out."

"Why do we have to leave now when we have a load of dough, and are surrounded by gorgeous men who really know how to party hard," sighed Katie? "I've always wanted to do this." They watched as Katie stuck the wad of dough in her bra. "Right between the girls."

"Because eight days from now, the German Army is going to launch one final attempt to defeat the Allies under the direction of one of the craziest, meanest bastards the world has ever seen," said Edie. "We won't be able to get a train, bus, or plane out of here. Eisenhower is going to have to move supplies and men as fast as he can to push the Krauts back. Easy Company is going to be in the middle of one of the biggest battles in history. We would just be in the way. Since we failed in our attempt to get the supplies they need, the men do not have enough ammo, warm clothes, or food. We would just be another headache. The conditions are going to be far worse than they were in the Netherlands. Sink is not going to stick his neck out for us right now. He cannot afford to do it. Besides, all of your watches are working now. Mine is loosing time. Perco gave me one as a souvenir. My grandfather returns to his unit in two days just in time to leave with his unit. That means he picks up his watch and winds it. If my theory is right, that's when the opening for lack of a better word reappears."

"Wait a minute; you are forgetting Einstein's theory. According to Albert, a person can only move through time in one direction, which is the future. We moved back in time, and now you are telling me we are going to move forward to our time," said Katie.

"Hello, I am a fricking History major, remember?" Listen, if I am wrong then we better get use to living in 1945."

"Man, if we do, we will make an absolute killing on the stock market," said JoJo. "We can find a bookie and bet on every major historical event and win mega bucks." Looking at Edie's face, Joanie stopped. "I know, I know you miss your family. Not all of us like our family as much as you."

"JoJo, even if we stay, that is no guarantee that you will marry Joe Toye. Every attempt I make to prevent one known historical occurrence has snafued since we have been here. What we are experiencing has to be some weird phenomena similar to what Jules Verne describes."

"That is fiction. This is real life. I want to go back to England and find Win. Besides Joe is going to need Joanie after he gets hit in Bastogne," said Katie.

"What, you didn't tell me that. You told her. What happens to him? You better tell me or so help me I will…" JoJo stood up and towered over Edie as if to intimidate her, but it didn't work.

"You will what…hit me?" Edie struggled to calm herself and to find the words. Katie mouthed I'm sorry. Standing up, Edie inhaled deeply then exhaled. "I was going to tell you later because I know you will be upset. Sometime in the beginning of January, Easy is holding the line in the Bois Jacques and takes a pounding from German artillery. Poor Joe is out of his foxhole and gets hit by an artillery round. He looses his right leg and calls for help. Bill hears him and crawls out of his foxhole, and tries to drag him into a foxhole then Bill gets hit and looses his right leg. They survive and both have a ticket home."

"You have to warn them. If you won't, I will," said JoJo as she headed towards the door.

"If you tell him and Bill, it's just going to upset them. Bill already knows that nothing can stop it from happening. You want them to walk around every day until then dreading the inevitable. Can you live with that because if you can I wish you would tell me how? I love Bill maybe not like you love Joe, but he's very special to me, but I know Bill is going to have a great life, and Joe does too eventually."

JoJo stopped and turned around. Tears ran down her face. "I am sorry Edie. You are right. Joe really doesn't love me." Edie put her arms around JoJo.

"How do you know," asked Katie? She too got up and put her arms around JoJo and Molly followed suit.

"Joe never talks about our future after the war. Not once has he ever suggested that he and I will get marry, settle down, and have children. He is the first man that treats me like a woman instead of one of the boys, and I love him for it. Is that so wrong?"

"No, JoJo, there is nothing wrong with it, but we are too different for these men," said Edie. We have not shared the same experiences that they have back home. They went through the depression. We are use to having an easy life with every modern convenience. Besides, UVA did not allow women undergraduates until 1970. Technically, if we stay here, we would have to start all over again as freshman. No, thank you very much. We have to try and get back so we leave on the twelfth. Now, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it looks as if those supplies will not be coming in before the men move out. I found out through certain channels that Sobel is holding up the paperwork until he talks to Sink, who is on leave."

"You are plotting something that is fun but might get us in trouble," said Katie. "I can the see brilliant wicked thoughts dancing in your eyes. What are you planning?"

"If we are going to buy weapons on the black market, I'm out. We'd have to go to Marseilles or the backstreets of Paris, and even I am not that ballsy," said JoJo plopping back on the bed.

"No, I was thinking of something ridiculously asinine as well as being a totally futile gesture on our part that might go down in the annals of Easy Company History as Eddie Murphy, Joe Namath, and Mo Rocca take on Paris and Sobel."

"And we are just the guys to do it," smiled JoJo. "I don't even know what it is, but already I like it. When do we leave?"

"Let's make a plan first," said Molly. "We always have a plan. That is the genius behind our madness, and why we have never been caught."

"Never say never, it's bad luck" said Katie. "Who is Sobel because I have absolutely no idea what you three are babbling about, but whatever it is, I'm in."

"What about Buck," said JoJo? "I thought you would want to spend your last days with that all American grade "A" hunk of beefcake. You do know what his name rhymes with don't you?"

"No, I'm illiterate, and I grew up in a convent. Besides, I can't even get that man to hold my hand. I might as well tag along just in case you guys screw the pooch. Ah, Edie has formalized the plan. I can see the evil wheels of misguided justice in her eyes have stopped spinning."

Three hours later, the girls found themselves in Paris. While a certain Captain Herbert Sobel finished his dinner, three scruffy looking privates watched from a bar across the street. Having obtained the name of Sobel's hotel prior to leaving Mourmelon, they quickly took a cab upon arriving in Paris and requested the driver to take them to that vicinity. Each girl booked a room a room in four strategically located small hotels near Sobel's hotel. After administering bribes to the concierges, they went upstairs and three of them changed into their ODs then lightly glued small hairs onto their faces. Exiting out the back way of each hotel, they took up various lookout posts and waited. When JoJo signaled that the mark was on his way, Katie began following him. She was not in ODs. In fact, Katie was probably the prettiest Lieutenant walking the streets of Paris at that very moment. Everything depended on timing and teamwork. Just as Sobel finished his meal, a pretty WAC, came up to the Captain, and asked if he would mind walking her to her hotel. Her friends had left with some other officers, and she was a little worried about walking back alone. Sobel being far away from home was flattered that out of all of the men in the restaurant, this beautiful young woman requested his services. Especially since she said, you look like a man who knew how to take care of himself in a fight.

Offering his arm, the two walked down the street the tall, attractive strawberry blonde continued to cajole and flatter him. "I am so proud to be walking along a paratrooper. You men are so brave." When she discovered he was the supply officer, the young woman, Katie was her name, raved about how important a job he had. "Such a major responsibility, your CO must think highly of you."

Sobel was happier than he had been in months. As they turned a darkened corner, Katie squeezed his arm. "I am sorry, but dark places in a strange city unnerve me."

Suddenly, they heard a deep voice with a strong southern accent call out, "Captain Sobel, we have a message for you." Turning they saw three figures across the street. When he asked what it was and to identify themselves, he heard the following "Joe Namath, said one voice, Mo Rocca was another and then came the deep southern voice again, and Eddie Murphy of the 506th have one thing to say to you." In one unified voice, the men said, "Captain Sobel, kiss our assholes, then the three figures pulled down their pants, showing their bare white asses and took off running yelling, "Hi, Ho, Silver." Sobel watched as they ran in different directions, but then he saw one of men enter a nearby hotel.

"Oh, my," said Katie as she turned her head. "How utterly disgraceful, I have never seen such a sight. I think I am going to be sick." Her legs giving way, Captain Sobel had no choice but help her to her hotel.

Furious, Sobel called for MPs from the lobby of Katie's hotel. Fifteen minutes later, a taxi pulled up in front of a small hotel and Captain Edwina Witherspoon in her new Class "A" uniform stepped out to pick up her friend Lieutenant Margaret Morrison. They met up with Lieutenant Katherine Jackson four blocks from the hotel where she just left after making sure that Sobel was nowhere in sight.

"I don't care if his name is not on the register. I want this hotel searched," screamed Sobel. They began on the first floor. Some of the residents were out and those that were in were not very happy to have their lovemaking interrupted and told the MPs and Sobel as much.

When they reached the second floor and knocked on the door and a busty, blonde Lieutenant Riordan opened it. They explained the situation to her, and the Lieutenant was extremely polite. "Sorry boys, do I look like a man to you?"

One of the MPs was a young man from Mississippi, and he could not remember when he has seen such a tall, full figured gal. "No, m'am," he drawled. As she closed the door, JoJo heard Sobel say, "Goddamn it."

Waiting for the MPs and Sobel to head up to the next floor, JoJo picked up her valise containing her ODs and tennis shoes. When she was sure they were upstairs, JoJo headed out, walked two blocks and entered a waiting cab. The latter drove to the Gare de l'Est station and went inside the beautiful building. Then oddly enough, they separated on the platform, each entered a different car and began either reading Stars and Stripes or filing her nails. When the MPs held up the train to search for three tall men sitting together from the 506th, they found none, and the train sped off into the night. By the time, it reached Mourmelon, the four sleepy friends stepped off the train only to be greeted by fuming Captain Winters and a smiling Captain Nixon.


	26. Actions Have Consequences

_This maybe a two-hanky story especially if you are a secret sentimental slob like me. _

The train station at Mourmelon was not nearly as magnificent as the one they just left in Paris nor did it have a hostile looking Captain Winters towering over them with a face that looked like thunder. On the other hand, Captain Nixon decided to lean up against the wall. "This ought to pretty good," he said, then took a sip from his flask.

While they stood at attention, Winters lit into them, "Where in God's name have you been?" His voice was low, harsh, and angry. Edie knew that tone, and waited for him to finish. "Do you realize that every man from Easy Company who is not on leave has been tearing this town apart looking for you ladies? Granted you are not technically in the Army, but I thought I made it clear that as long as you are in those uniforms, I expect you to follow certain regulations or at the very least told someone where you were heading, which I assumed was Paris. You did not have enough time to blow your winnings so you must have had another objective, which I will save myself the trouble of asking about because frankly I do not give a good damn. Now if it is not too much trouble, please march yourselves back to your hotel where you will confine yourselves until I say otherwise, which maybe when hell freezes over or you leave for Holland. A guard will be posted outside the hotel and will escort you if you dare to show your faces until the men have had time to cool off. Now get out of my sight." The four looked at each other, picked up their bags, and followed the armed private from Fox Company to their hotel.

Meanwhile, Sergeant Luz was taking down a lengthy message for Captain Winters via the radio from a Major Harwood Rockwall who was the CO for the Army's military police, in Paris. When Winters returned to the CP, Luz greeted him with the message. "Sergeant, I do not want to see another goddamned piece of paper tonight. Please inform the men that the foolish foursome has returned."

"Yes, sir, I know. That's why I think you will want to read this message from Major Rockwall who is stationed with the Military Police in Paris." Luz held out the note with his famous impish grin, which expanded when Winters snatched the note. Luz nodded to Nixon and winked then left to let guys know the girls are back and unharmed. This behavior intrigued Nixon who felt somewhat deprived because Winters did not let the girls offer an explanation.

"Of all the lame brain stunts ever pulled by a member of this Battalion this one takes the cake. It is bad enough the men get into fights every time they go to Reims, we now have these four dragging the reputation of the 506th through the streets of Paris. If we stay here much longer, Ike might decide to drop us in Germany just to get us out of France. Winters got on the horn to Paris to let them know that them there had been some mistake. Here, I know you are dying to read this." Handing the note to Nixon, he watched as the latter headed off to drink himself to sleep. Dick could still hear Nixon's laughter long after he left the CP.

Meanwhile in the barracks, George Luz took delight in telling a story that was destined to become one of the greatest legends in Easy Company's history. Christiansen opened a bottle of champagne and the men took turns making toasts to the fearless, foolish foursome. Unfortunately, the men did not realize the stuff packs a punch. Soon for reasons forgotten, those present decided to tear the barracks apart. When Lipton returned in the wee hours of the morning, he made them clean the mess up. Guarnere, Toye, and Compton returned from their house-to- house, bar-to-bar search of Mourmelon to find Johnny Martin trying to repair broken beds. "What da hell happened here Peanut?"

"We had some champagne, and I guess it went to our heads," said a greenish looking Christiansen. "By the way, the fearless four are back. If you can get Luz to sober up he will tell you the greatest story ever." Then he ran back to the head and tossed his cookies.

"Will someone tell me what da fuck is going on here? Where is Edie? Are they OK?" Guarnere picked up Luz by the front of his jacket, and tried to wake him up. Come on George, wake the fuck up, and tell me what's going on." Deciding this was futile, Bill dropped George's head none to gently back on the table where it was laying. He and Joe decided to walk over to the Maison Bleu when Muck, Penkala, Malark, and Babe came in howling with laughter.

"Wild Bill, we just heard the girls are back, and you will never guess in a million years where they went, what they did and who they did it too," said Malark. "Edie, JoJo, Molly, and Katie are my heroines."

"I would have given Malarkey's left nut to have seen Sobel's face," said Muck.

"Gee thanks, Skip," said Don.

Ignoring his friend, Skip continued, "Can you imagine if we could have pulled that off back in England? Colonel Sink would have shot us himself."

"Thank God, he's in Reims," said Babe.

"It was brilliant," said Penkala. "I tell you the British could take lessons from them on how to plan as well as execute their next military operation."

"Will you guys stop jabbering nonsense and tell me what the hell you are talking about."

"You haven't heard? Sit down Bill, you are going to love this," said Malarkey. By this time, the barracks was in fair condition and some of the men were sober enough to remember why they got drunk in the first place. When Malarkey finished the story, he ended with a flourish. "When they get off the train, who do you think is there to greet them, none other than Captain Winters? After ripping them new assholes, he confines them to quarters. When he gets back to the CO, Luz hands him the message from the head MP in Paris to identify and arrest Joe Namath, Moe Rocca and Eddie Murphy of the 506th for assault on two officers then surrender them immediately to the military police here in Mourmelon. Winters calls this guy up and informs him that he has never heard of these men, and they certainly are not on the rosters of the 506th. In the background, Winters could hear Sobel screaming his head off."

Stone faced, Bill said, "I am going to murder 'em. Joe and me have been looking over hell and half of France for those four girls, and youse tell me that all dis time, dey've been in Paris bearing their asses in Paris just to piss off Sobel." Bill got up and Joe followed him as they made their way over to the hotel. Neither the guard nor the concierge would let the two inside. So the men started yelling up to the girl's rooms, "Edie, you betta wake up because I gotta bone to pick with ya," yelled Bill.

Hearing the sound of someone raising a window caused Bill and Joe to look up to see a groggy Edie sticking her head out. "Bill, I am sorry that I didn't tell you where we went. It was a spur of the moment thing, and we have our reasons for keeping our plan under wraps."

"We all know about whatcha did in Paris. Winters just got an earful from the military police in Paris. You had us worried out of our minds thinking something bad happened to ya and we come to find out you were in Paris," said Joe.

That is when JoJo stuck her head out of the window. "Joe Toye, it's a little late to start pretending that you actually give a damn. You have not given me the time of day in over a month. It sounds to me like you two are just jealous that we did not invite you along."

Katie and Molly looked down on the two guys. "See what did I tell you? Never say never," said Katie. "At least, this is the first time we ever got caught." The two girls stayed at the window to see what was going to happen next.

"Bill, please don't be mad. We did it for Easy because that man is holding up the supplies until he talks to Sink. It was my idea, and I take full responsibility."

"So, you really did what they say you gals did," asked Bill?

"Yes, it seemed like a good idea at the time. We were kind of fired up."

"Jesus, Edie, I was scared half to death." Bill sat down on a circular bench that wrapped around the bottom of a large tree in front of the hotel.

"Wait right there, I will be right down."

When the guard tried to stop Edie from leaving the hotel, Joe Toye threatened to break the private's neck if he did not step aside. Then Joe went past the concierge, who was a tiny little French lady in a robe and an old fashion nightcap. Even though he did not understand a word she was saying, Joe gathered that she was none too happy nor did she think too highly of what was happening in her establishment. JoJo greeted him on the stairs and motioned for him to have a seat in the lobby. This seem to satisfy the old woman, but she did not budge from behind the desk.

"May I sit down," asked Edie? Bill got up and wiped off the bench for her. She was wearing her pajamas and a big wool turtleneck that she grabbed from her backpack. Still the night air was damp and cold. "Bill, I truly am sorry. It never occurred to me that anyone might miss us or worry that something happened. When one of us gets a wild hair, all of us just go with it. It is no excuse, but that's the truth."

"You didn't think dat I wouldn't miss you?" Bill pressed his lips together. "Edie when I was in dat friggin' hospital, and I started feeling down, the one thing dat picked my spirits up besides going home to South Philly was youse. I thought if I could just see you your pretty face again and we'd kid around and have some laughs then being in dis joint was worth it. Not miss ya. When I think about how youse and your friends are going to leave soon, and I probably won't ever see youse again, well it hurts real bad Edie, I ain't gonna lie to you. We may just be friends, but we are good friends, and friends tell their friends when they are going to go out of town or don't they do dat wheres youse come from?"

Edie asked Bill to move around to the other side of the tree so the guard could not see them. After he did, and sat back down, Edie sat in Bill's lap, and put her arms around his neck. "William Guarnere, I am not the type of person who leaves a friend who I will not see for a long time without saying goodbye." Resting her head on his shoulders, "I am sorry that you are upset, but what made you think we might be in trouble?"

"Well, we heard JoJo took those officers to the cleaners. Now most of deese guys respect dat but there are some bums here who were low lives before they joined the Army and they ain't changed a bit. TThey are no like Taccoa men. We are here to fight Germans not Americans. I'd kill any man who so much as harmed a hair on your head. Not to change the subject, but you really dropped your pants and showed your pretty little tush to Sobel." When Edie whispered yes, a small smile began to creep across Bill's face.

"We call it mooning. In fact, it is a French tradition. Apparently, some French soldiers in the 1400s were none too pleased with the English invaders so they mooned them. Just think if the Germans did that imagine what Shifty might just shoot off besides their scrawny white behinds."

"I woulda given my whole back pay to have seen the expression on Sobel's face. Girlie, you are crazy sometimes, and I love you for it, but promise me dat you won't leave without saying goodbye."

"I promise, cross my heart and hope to cry."

"Now you betta not cry because it might get me to crying and dat wouldn't be good for old Bill's reputation now would it." Bill wrapped his arms around Edie and leaned his head against Edie's cheek.

"No, I guess not." They sat together like that for a while not saying a word. Two friends who knew that time would soon separate them. One not sure if he would live to see the other. The other knowing that he would but it would be over sixty years before they would lay eyes on one another.

While Edie and Bill made up, JoJo and Joe Toye were making their peace, only it was in front of the concierge. "Joe, if we discover that we can't go back, would you be interested in seeing me or would you still return to your girl back home?"

"It's hard to say Joanna. He never liked calling her JoJo. You and I come from different worlds. I have never been to college like you. Sooner or later you would miss your family and might even resent me."

"That sounds like a load of crap," said JoJo. "Did you ever have any feelings for me?"

"Yes, I do, but Joanna, I've got feelings too. If I let myself, I could fall so hard and deep for you they'd have to send a ladder down to find me. I would do my damndest to make you happy, but I can't for the life of me picture you here. Don't ask me how I know, but I am sure you will go back to your time, and then where will I be. One more broken hearted GI on the frontline. I gotta stay focused for the men's sake as well as for myself. Knowing that you are back where you belong and that you are safe, well that's going to have to be enough for me. I hope you understand. Bill tells me that he and Edie are just friends, but I know Bill Guarnere. If Edie, were to stay here, he'd be singing a different tune. Those two accept the situation for what it is, and they both know that they could easily hurt the other. Why can't you?"

"That's just it Joe, I do accept that, but I really do have feelings for you, and I wanted to share them with you. Do you know that you are the first man who did not treat me like just one of the fellows? That's why I fell in love with you. I know we can never have a life together, but I did think we could try and find a little happiness in the time that we do have. It passes by so quickly." Tears fell down JoJo's cheeks. Toye wiped them away with his thumb. Even the concierge was getting weepy eyed. Pulling an ancient rag from the pocket of her robe, she blew her nose loudly, then went into her room and closed the door. She might not have understood the words, but she knew that these two young people loved each other but there was something keeping them apart. The concierge was not so old that she could not remember what it was like to be young and in love during a time of war.

"Don't cry Joanna. You are the most beautiful, amazing woman that I have ever known. I'd be some kind of idiot not to love you, but I ain't the kinda guy to use a woman like that. If I were to make love to you like you deserve, it would be because I'd expect to see my ring on your finger in the morning. I will try and be friends with ya like Bill is with Edie, but don't push it ok."

"Ok Joe," said Joanna and kissed Joe on the cheek.

"Oh hell," said Joe. He pulled JoJo close and kissed her good and proper yet so tenderly that it surprised the two of them. "Get some rest, and I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Joe," said JoJo. She nodded to Edie who just walked in the front door.

"Goodnight Joanna, Edie," said Joe. Then he joined Guarnere outside.

As the two girls went upstairs, the Bill and Joe stood outside watching to see the lights go off in their windows. The two lit cigarettes. "Ya know Joe, those are two of the finest broads that I have met since we left the states," said Bill.

"Yeah," said Joe. "Just don't let them hear you call them broads."

"Are you kidding me," said Bill. "I value my life more than that." Seeing it was now dark in the girls' rooms, the two men headed back to their barracks. "Can you believe they rode all the way to Paris just to stick it Sobel?"

Toye stood there for a minute to roll the question around in his head, took a drag off his cigarette, and said, "Yeah, I believe it."

"I wonder if Sobel saw Edie's tattoo."

"Edie's got a tattoo on her, uh, backside? How do you know?"

"Well, don't tell anybody or I might have to kill ya even though youse my buddy, but she showed it to me this afternoon. It's right here on her right hip, she's got a perfect set of paratrooper wings."

"No, kidding? Damn, she's gonna make some guy, one lucky son of a bitch."

"Yeah," said Bill. "Too bad, it ain't gonna be dis son of a bitch."

"It's a helluva thing for both of us," said Joe.

"You said it Joe."

Exhausted from lack of sleep and the excitement of traveling to Paris and back, the girls slept in the next day. When they did not report to breakfast, Winters had someone check to make sure they were still at the hotel. A sleepy Molly informed, Shifty Powers, that she was quite sure that the others were doing the same. "If you are feeling particularly brave, go knock on their doors, but if they are not in their rooms, I have no idea where they are. Night, night." Molly yawned and closed the door.

Shifty almost found himself saying "night, night" in return. However, Captain Winters gave strict orders that he was to make face-to-face contact with each of the young ladies. Tapping lightly on the next door, Shifty heard no response so knocked louder. This time, he heard someone that sounded like JoJo say, "Fuck off, I am not getting up." Put off by a woman using such language, Shifty almost skipped this room. Orders or orders, he thought so he tried again. This time he said, "Captain Winters wants to make sure that you and the other ladies are following his orders. I am suppose to make eye contact with each one of you." This brought forth a slew of expletives. He heard some stumbling around and finally JoJo came to the door. Wrapped in only a blanket, Shifty could only imagine that she did not own a pair of pajamas. "Are you happy now, Shifty? Tell Winters to go play with himself."

Another door opened and Katie stuck her head out and said, "For the love of sweet baby Jesus, keep it down for pity's sake. I am trying to get some sleep."

"Tell that to Captain American too," said JoJo. Then she closed the door in Shifty's face.

Three down and one to go, thought Shifty. Dreading what Edie's response might be, he knocked soundly. The door sprung open and Shifty was relieved to hear a cheerful, "Good Morning Shifty. Are you checking up on us?"

"Yes, m'am, Captain Winters was kinda concerned when none of y'all were at breakfast. So, he sent me ovah heah to check to see if y'all were all right, and it looks like ya'll are. I guess I'll be goin' now."

"Wait up Shifty; I am going to walk over with you to see Captain Winters. Let me grab my coat." When they reached the small lobby, the concierge sniffed loudly to let Edie know that she somehow met with disapproval. "Hold up, Shifty, I need to apologize to Madam Aubrey." Taking a seat, he lit a cigarette and looked out the window. _Everday, it seems to get colder and colder_, he thought. Although he tried not to he could not help but overhear the conversation between the older woman and Edie. It did not help that the woman spoke in French. However, what he had not counted on was the fact that Edie spoke French, and it seemed to Shifty that she was right good at it. For some reason, whatever Edie said appeased the concierge. Then he saw Edie slip her some money, which really seemed to put a smile on the old girl's face even though she seemed to protest at receiving it. Eventually, the concierge pocketed the money, and the two women shook hands. Sensing that an agreement had been reached, Shifty stood back up and waited as Edie put her gloves on.

As they stepped out side, Edie said, "Always remember Shifty, you get more flies with honey than you do vinegar."

"That's what my daddy always says too m'am," said Shifty.

After informing the guard that there was no need to follow along as she was under Sergeant Powers' watchful eye, the two made their way towards Winter's CP, waiting at one point as the different platoons marched down as part of their morning drills. Guarnere spotted Edie and winked then turned to the new replacement and asked the young boy if knew his ass from a hole in the ground.

Either Captain Winters was busy or he was still trying to cool off before meeting with Edie. The latter was quite likely because Edie knew he certainly did not want a repeat of what happened the last time the two argued. Remembering the look on his face as she started unbuttoning her blouse brought a smile to her face. She started laughing out loud. Looking out from the window, she saw that Easy was not the only company running through drills this morning. It looked as if the entire battalion rose early to prepare to go back to war. Knowing that it would be sooner than they thought, she pressed her forehead against the windowpane. Closing her eyes, Edie prayed for those men who would not make it back home as well as their families. She thought of Skip Muck, Alex Penkala, and Don Hoobler. Three of the nicest guys you'd ever meet in this or any other lifetime. _It's not fair;_ Edie thought _that such wonderful, brave young men who should be home going to college or starting their first jobs should be cut down in their prime. Fucking war, fuck Adolph Hitler. I think I could kill the man with my bare hands. What really sucks she thought is that no one learns anything from this war_. In her own time, there had been genocides and wars fought more against innocent civilians than one army pitted against another. There is nothing honorable about that kind of war. These men think if they loose their life that at least this war will be the last one. "Ha," she said out loud.

"Ha, what," said Winters?"

Edie turned around. "I didn't hear the door open," she said as she dug around in her pocketbook for a hanky to wipe the tears that were rolling down her face. "Nothing, Captain, she said. _Where is my fricking handkerchief_, she thought. _I know I put one in here_."

Reaching into his pocket, Winters walked over to Edie he realized that she had been watching the men. Handing her the handkerchief, Winters said, "Yes, it's hard knowing that some of those men, mostly boys now, probably won't make it to their next birthday."

Dabbing her face, Edie said in a broken voice, "My mind knows that death is fact of life in war, but they are so young, and their families will miss them for the rest of their lives. I'm sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me." Edie was practically sobbing now. Placing his hands on either of her shoulders, Winters guided Edie into his office and gently sat her down in a chair.

"I came over here to apologize for embarrassing the 506th. It was a stupid idea, but we pull stuff like this all the time in college, but this is the Army. I should have more respect for the uniform, but things are different in my time. It's not as ingrained in me as it is you and born in this time. You respect authority. I was raised to question it. You know what they call casualties in my time, collateral damage. Human beings are just collateral damage. I guess it's better than what the Brits called them in World War I, cannon fodder. Nevertheless, I want you to know that it was my idea, and I take full responsibility for what took place. That's what I came to say. I won't keep too much of your time." Edie started to get up, but Winters stopped her.

"You have put me in a difficult position. Part of me wants to drive you and your friends up to Nuenen just to get you four out of my hair so the men as well as myself can return to preparing to return to action."

"And the other part," she asked.

"The other part wants to know if there is some sort of medal for telling that chicken shit officer exactly what the men of Easy Company think of him. Don't get me wrong. He transformed this company into one of the finest, most physically fit outfits in the ETO. We forged a special bond in Taccoa just by putting up with his crap, but it came at a price, one that he probably will pay for the rest of his life."

"As a matter of fact he does," said Edie somberly.

"All I can tell you is to hang tough, try and enjoy the rest of your time with the friends that you have made. I hope you will count me as one of them."

"I do," said Edie. "This is such a strange experience for me. I am never this emotional. Well, not since my grandmother died. It was very sudden and unexpected. In fact, her death is the reason my family did not make it for the 60th Anniversary of "D-Day" celebrations. Who knows if we had gone, I might have seen you there. Putting her hand over her mouth, Edie said, "Whoops I am sorry. I never intended to tell you that story. Dumb, dumb, dumb."

"Stop beating yourself up, I am a Battalion XO. Chances are I will never fire my weapon again," said Dick remorsefully. "Just the same, I do not want to know anymore."

"Agreed, now I think I will go over to the mess hall and grab some lunch. Care to join me?" Until now, Dick had refused every invitation Edie ever extended, but for once he surprised her.

"I would be delighted to accompany you Captain Witherspoon." Together, they walked over to the mess hall. Guarnere saw them go in, but he wasn't jealous. In a way, he was kind of happy for her. Bending over, he rolled the dice and was thrilled to see sevens roll out for him.

The fact that the two captains were having lunch together did not go unnoticed by some of the other men of Easy Company. "They sure seem to be yakking it up," said Frank Perconte. "Are you jealous Perco?" said Johnny as he lit a cigarette. "Everyone in the company including Lieutenant Peacock knows they are sweet on each other, but neither one is going to do a thing about it. They are both a couple of scouts; you know boy scout and girl scout."

"No," said George. "We are complete idiots. Why don't you spell it out for us Johnny?"

"Well, I think it's a damn shame they are leaving," said Bull. "It's kind of nice having women around who know how to take care of themselves as well as shoot the nose hairs off a Kraut." The boys laughed so hard, Johnny Martin almost choked on his coffee.

"What's so funny," asked Bill?

"Bull just made a joke," said George and he repeated the Bull's remark.

"Heah, heah, nose hairs, that's ripe Bull. Be sure to tell Edie."

"Hey Bill, you're not jealous of you know, Edie sitting with Captain Winters."

"No, Johnny. I ain't. Edie and I understand one another. We are paizons coppish?

"I do, Bill," said Frank, "but then I am an Italian."

Bill smiled, "Dat's right Perco. What's for lunch?"

When Edie returned to the hotel escorted by Captain Winters, the concierge shook her head until she saw the two captains shake hands. Then she started muttering, Je ne comprends pas. Americans."

Edie laughed and Dick looked puzzled until she translated. Then he chuckled. "I have removed the guard, but be careful. Do not go out alone."

"I promise," she said. "I think I will get some more rest. Thank you, I enjoyed lunch."

Lying on her bed, Edie started making a mental list of notes she wanted to leave for some of the men, and who she would ask to deliver them. Then she fell asleep and took a well-deserved nap.

Coppish is the Italian-American form of the Italian word capeche for understand.


	27. A Lovely Day

_This chapter requires 0 hankies, and it kind of drags, but I thought I'd throw you guys a curve ball at the end._

That night Edie sat down and wrote notes to some of the men in Easy Company who might need to help coming to terms with what they were going to see ane experience in the not so distant future. When Edie finished, she tucked them in her purse. Laying her head on the pillow, Edie thought over the events of the day. Her mood swing of late weighed heavy on her mind. I have never behaved like this. It never crossed my mind that I might develop PTSD, she thought. There is no denying I have all the symptoms. Well, I could but what good would that do. Hearing a tap on the door, Edie got up to see who it was. It was JoJo and Katie. "Since when did you two start knocking?"

"You seem out of sorts over dinner. I know you and Winters made up. So what is going on with you," asked Katie?

"I am afraid," Edie hesitated, "I am so afraid that I might have the beginnings of post traumatic stress disorder. You know like the vets coming back from Iraq." Curling up on the bed, she waited for her friend's reaction.

"Sweetie," said JoJo. "Between Katie Psychology degree and my minor in Biology, we kind of know about PTSD. All of us are under a lot of stress, but you more so than any of us because you know what is going to happen. You know what they say, 'a little learning is a dangerous thing."' Sitting on the bed, JoJo squeezed Edie's shoulder. "Try and hang tough just a little bit longer. We are in the home stretch. I tell you honey, it is a wonder we all aren't running around screaming our fucking heads off. The things we saw back there on the island. Sometimes when I lay down at night, I think I can hear someone yelling medic, and I am right back there in that muddy foxhole with you thinking thank God it is not me, and it's not you. These guys put it out of their mind by either not thinking about it or drinking themselves sick. I never knew why people drank to get drunk, but now I know. If I thought it would take the images out of my head, I'd get so lubricated; I'd be in Holland before you.

When we get back," said Katie, "We are all going to need some counseling. It's a good thing there is that patient/doctor confidentiality otherwise, they will put us in the nearest psych ward with matching straight jackets. Jesus, if I heard my story, I would think I was squirrelly too. Just remember what you always tell us when we can't see above the horizon. 'What is the worse thing that can happen?' Hell, we have seen that. You've got to talk about it then let it go Edie because we both have so much more life in us. This is just a blip on our radar.

"Thanks you two. We do have each other. I think as long as the four of us stick together and make it back, we can always turn to one another. By the way, a veterinarian is coming by in the morning to see Trigger, which is just as well because Tab has a 48 hour pass to Paris. He leaves in the morning."

"Edie you sure do switch subjects fast, but since you did," said JoJo, "Joe and Bill would like to spend the day with us tomorrow. I said yes for both of us. Is that all right?"

"It is better than all right, but first thing in the morning I have some errands to run. I will meet up with you three in the mess hall for breakfast."

"Molly and I will wait around for the vet," said Katie. I can't imagine there is much to see in this town. Did you know there are two brothels around here somewhere?"

"Hmmpf, I am surprised there is only two." As her two friends stood in front of the door, Edie said, "Good night and sweet dreams my bitches."

"Back at you," said JoJo. Opening the door, they found Molly with her hand in mid-air preparing to knock. "Your turn," said Katie.

"Hey, Edie, how are you feeling? You hardly touched your supper. Is it because Bill is out on the town blowing off steam?"

"No, I think some of things I experienced on the line mixed with knowing what is going to happen after we leave here is weighing a little heavy."

"I thought so," Molly paused and then said, "Edie you are my best friend probably the best friend I have ever known. I always wondered why you let me stay as your roommate when we first met. I was such a weepy mess." Molly stretched out on Edie's bed and put her arm around her friend.

"Because you don't kick someone when they are down, Molly, and believe me you were low but you had every right to be. I will admit that I was a little disappointed, but my grandparents gave me old adages for every occasion. I stood in your shoes for a bit and realized that what you needed more than anything was a friend who accepted the fact that you were going through a rough time. Eventually, I knew that you would smile again, hell maybe even laugh, and you know what, you did. You are my best friend too. It's different than with JoJo or Katie because you and I were roommates first. I cannot wait to get back to good old 2006 and see where our lives take us as long as we stay friends."

"Agreed, now when we get back, if I see you getting down in the dumps like you did today, I am going to kick your ass."

"Now you sound like JoJo. Get out of here and let a girl get some beauty sleep."

"All right, sweet dreams Edie."

"You too Molly," said Molly. Edie got under her covers, closed her eyes and listened to the sounds coming from outside. In the distance, she could hear the sound of drunken soldiers laughing, cursing, and threatening to sock the other one over something. Hearing the wind pick up troubled her a bit. That night she dreamt that she was in a foxhole in and she could hear an 88 coming overhead. In her dream, she was frightened but someone jumped in the hole with her, put his arm around her and told her not to worry, it was just the wind. Edie couldn't see his face, and she had no idea who he was, but she felt safer than she had in a longtime. When Edie woke up the next morning, she really felt rested.

Dressing quickly, she made her way over to Sergeant's barracks. Luckily, the man she wanted to see was the first one heading over to the mess hall. "Hey, Lip, may I talk to you for a moment. I have a favor to ask you."

Carwood Lipton was what the girls described as that Hollywood handsome, the man from West Virginia smiled to see who it was. "Sure Edie, but I am almost afraid to ask what the favor is."

"It's real simple. Sometime, down the road, things are going to be hard for some of the men. I wondered if you would give the men whose names are written on these notes," she waved the letters. "You know when you think they need it most."

"How will I know?" Carwood knew all about Edie and her friends. It was a first Sergeant's job to know, but what if he gave the letters to the men and something worse happened.

"Around the first of the year, the Krauts are going to lay down some heavy artillery and Easy is going to be their main target. What follows is going to be hard on the company. Sometime after the shelling would probably be the best time to give them out."

Carwood studied Edie's face. He knew how much she cared about the boys. Some more than others maybe, but her heart was with Easy Company when push came to shove, and it sounded like that was going to happen. "Sure Edie, I will be glad to do it."

"Thanks Lip," said Edie. "You are the greatest," she said and squeezed his arm. Seeing Nix making his way back to the quarters he shared with Winters, Edie excused herself and chased after the wayward Captain. "Good morning, Captain Nixon, I need to talk to you. I have a favor to ask."

"Whatever it is, the answer is no." Seeing the disappointment on Edie's face made Nixon sigh. "All right what is it? How much is it going to cost me, and what do I have to do?" Lighting a cigarette, Nixon waited for Edie to respond to his quick change of heart.

"Thank you Nix, listen all you have to do is give this note to Carwood Lipton when you get to Haguenau and this one to Dick just as you leave. Is that too much to ask?" Edie smiled sweetly and her dark gray eyes were dancing with delight."

"Don't I get one?"

"I am going to leave one with Dick, but I will tell you this Nix. Sometimes life just flat out stinks as you guys say. That's when you have to decide if you want to live in misery or step out into the sunshine. Only you can make that choice. You can marry a bevy of beautiful women from here to Singapore, but no one can make you happy but you. It's simple advice, but it takes a lifetime for some people to accept it as fact. You know it intellectually, but like some people, you can't do anything without a good fight. When you stop fighting, you will find your saving grace. Now I have a date with a certain Sergeant for breakfast. See you later." Edie waved goodbye and ran up to a waiting Bill Guarnere who looked around before giving her a big hug.

Nixon watched something he did not see often, two happy people who accepted life's ups and downs. _Simple, but true, she says_, he thought. _What I really want to know is what grace? I refuse to enter the priesthood._ Nix stumbled off where he would catch a few winks before leaving for Paris and then onto England. He did not want to say goodbye to Edie and her friends. They had been the one bright spot during the miserable campaign in Holland. I hate goodbyes, he told himself as he watched Bill hold the mess hall door open for Edie. Kicking a rock to the side, he walked towards his quarters to check in with Dick.

The laughter at the table in the corner of the mess hall made soldiers who were not in Easy Company jealous. Even some of Easy's officers felt a tinge of envy because although the four female officers as they thought of them were extremely polite, they rarely sat or held a friendly conversation with the other officers except for Captains Nixon and Winters or Lieutenants Welsh and Compton. When Lieutenant Dike tried to impress Katie by dropping all of the names of the top brass that he knew up in HQ, Foxhole Norman was shocked when Katie made it abundantly clear that she did not give a big bunny's butt. Even more embarrassing was when someone overheard Edie tell JoJo that she would not follow that man into Tiffany's for a half price sale let alone into combat. Dike lodged a complaint with Winters who reminded him that they were here before he was. What the Captain did not share with Dike is that he would rather have Edie or JoJo lead Easy than Dike.

Right now, Smokey Gordon was pumping girls for information regarding what became known as the Sobel Affair. Only Katie could describe Sobel's initial reaction. "The man was so angry," he actually quivered. "I tell you he came about as close as any man that I have known to have smoke come out of his ears. However, I must say Sobel was very caring when it came to getting me safely to my hotel. I almost felt guilty.

"Aw, Katie, don't even go there. The man can't help it he couldn't lead this company to a French brothel," said Guarnere. "I think he should thank us for what we did. Otherwise, it would be him instead of Lieutenant Meehan, God rest his soul, buried in France."

"Damn straight," said Toye. "It might have been different if the man had been fair when he dished out punishments, but he never came close."

"You can say that again," said Smokey. "Remember how he made us run Currahee after eating spaghetti? Yeah, it might have made a difference if he ever acted like a decent human being."

"Or if he could read a map," said Christensen.

"Could think under pressure," said Johnny.

"Plan an attack," said Muck.

"Lead an attack," said Penkala.

"Didn't scream like a girl," said Perco.

"Or run like a girl," said Luz.

"All right, I get it," said Katie.

"You're a sweet girl Katie," said Guarnere. "We are just a little more knowledgeable when it comes to Sobel. Ya had to have been there. Just like ya know what it is like in that hospital, and I hope none of these guys find out, but no one can tell ya it's not such a bad place because ya knows better."

"Oh, Bill, you have such a way of cutting to the chase," said Katie. "I love it. Men should always be straightforward."

"Oh, I disagree," said Skip, "Every time I have ever been straightforward with a girl, she slaps me in the face."

"You thought it was because you were straightforward," said Penkala. "Have you ever considered that maybe they don't like your face."

Finished with eating, Guarnere stood up and said, "Well, I'd love to stay here and listen to you girls share your dear Skip stories, but Joe and I have a date to show two lovely ladies around this not so lovely town. Ladies, your chariot awaits."

When they stepped outside, Joe had a jeep with a top on it so they would not freeze to death. As Bill helped them into the jeep, he told them, "Now youse two get in the back, and no lip. It ain't exactly on the QT for non-coms to be hanging out with officers. So, for all anyone knows we are just two GIs escorting two officers on some sort of official business. If anyone says anything, someone think of a good story because I do not think Captain Winters needs any more grief about Easy Company. Joe, why couldn't you make the boys behave better in Reims?"

"Hey, when those 82nd boys started ribbing us, I am not going to take that crap. They act like they are the only goddamned paratrooper regiment in the ETO."

Turning to Edie and JoJo, Bill explained the predicament of the men of the 506th. "Yeah, this is how they did it. They sees a bunch of our guys, and then they goes what sound does a screamin' iggle make," said Bill, 'den these 82nd guys go, help, help. The next thing you know all hell breaks loose and no one from the 506th can get a pass to Reims. Jesus, would I would like to see that city with you Edie. There is more to do there than in this town. We thought we would drive on the outskirts and see the countryside maybe visit some of the little villages around here, but we gotta stick to the main roads on account of land minds the Krauts left behind. I bet they will be digging up unexploded mines and bombs 'til kingdom comes."

"You are right," said Edie. "Even in our time, French farmers dig up artillery shells, and bodies of World War I soldiers."

"World War I, Jesus Christ," said Joe. "How are you two back there? Did you find the blankets and the coffee?"

"Yes," said Edie. She handed the thermos to JoJo.

Seeing this, Bill immediately handed her another canteen. "You didn't think I forgot youse don't like coffee. Here, this has tea in it."

They were almost out of sight of the town; Edie took the canteen then saluted some private. Looking around, she leaned over and put her cheek up against Bill's, "You are the sweetest man when you want to be."

Patting her hands resting on his chest, Bill laughed and said, "Don't let the word get out too far otherwise me reputation will be shot to hell. France is kind of pretty even in December, don't cha think?"

"Yes, I think it's lovely."

JoJo also leaned over and placed her hand on Joe's shoulder. "Thanks for getting the jeep Joe. Do you know how fast this baby will go?"

"Let's find out, baby," said Joe. Shifting gears, the foursome flew down the road.

"I feel like we could fly," said Edie as she hung onto the back of Bill's seat.

"If this thing had wings, I bet we could darling," said Bill.

They came to a crossroad with signs pointing to the numerous small villages surrounding Mourmelon. "Which way ladies," asked Joe?

Reading the signs, JoJo said, "Châlons-sur-Marne sounds promising."

Bill and Edie shrugged to indicate that it was fine with them. "All right," said Joe, "Châlons-sur-Marne or however the hell you say it, here we come."

"Well Joe, I just got one thing to say to that." The two men looked at each and both yelled "Curahee." Then they all yelled "Curahee" together as they drove down the tree lined road to the small village.

Pulling into the town of Châlons-sur-Marne, they were relieved there were some other military vehicles parked here and there. One of the most impressive but rather ominous structures was the Notre-Dame-en-Vaux. "Would ya get a load of this place? I tell ya Catholics cannot be beat when it comes to building churches. Let's go check it out." Joe parked the jeep and crossed the street. The cathedral was open. Crinkling her nose, Edie was almost overwhelmed by the incense and other smells. Despite the mixture of Gothic and Roman architecture outside, the interior was strictly Gothic and soft light filtered through the chancel. All four crossed themselves as they made their way down to the altar. Lighting candles for reasons of their own, they walked around and took in their surroundings.

About this time, a priest came in and much to their surprise, he spoke English. "Welcome my children to the Cathedral Notre-Dame-en-Vaux. How happy I am to see my fellow countrymen here in Châlons-sur-Marne."

"How'd ya end up here Father," asked Bill.

"My mother was French and my father was an American soldier who remained here after the last war. However, I was lucky enough to visit America. Technically, I am not an American, but I feel like one. You and your fellow soldiers make me proud of my father's heritage. Though whenever I do, I have to make confession. Pride is not a favorable thing to feel if you are a man of the cloth." Amused with his observation, the priest smiled and the group obliged him my smiling back.

"Come let me show you around. The first mention of this cathedral was in the twelfth century. It has fallen and risen many times, but like a phoenix, it rises from the ashes without fail." The priest took them all around and they listened politely, but were anxious to find a place to eat. Hearing Joe's tummy growl, the priest stopped talking. "My son you are hungry?" Looking at his watch, the priest said, "Mon Dieu, forgive me children. Let me suggest that you lunch at a small little café that is just a block away from here. It is called Fleur des Eglese. It is very good and now they can offer you some good champagne now that the Germans are gone. God forgive me but he knows they are demons from hell who spread their dark evil ways wherever they go. The confessions I have heard turned my hair white within two months of the occupation." When he saw the pale looks on Edie and JoJo's face, the priest immediately became apologetic. "Forgive me my dears; I seem to have stirred some unpleasant memories for you. Off with you now, let these young men woo and entertain you. Take your minds off this dreadful business called war. Come I will direct you myself."

"Would you like to join us," said Joe. Now the last thing any of them wanted was for the priest to tag along with them, but Joe felt obligated to ask the priest out of politeness.

"No, it is tempting, but I prefer more simple fare these days. The doctor says stress has eaten away at my stomach, but now seeing you strong looking soldiers and such fine young women, I know we will soon see the end of this nightmare. God Bless you my children." The priest made the sign of the cross and all four bowed their heads.

As they stepped out of the cathedral, it was like walking into sunlight after a being in a dark movie theater for a matinee. "That was not exactly what I had in mind when I came up with these here idea," said Bill "Jesus, it's good to be out of there. All this medieval stuff creeps me out. Let's go grab some lunch."

It finally dawned on JoJo where they were, which she announced as they waited for their ragoût, crépes and some pommes des terres. As the only one in the bunch who spoke French, Edie had ordered dishes that she thought would be hearty and tasty. However, they were in JoJo's territory when it came to the history of the area. "I just realized that we are near where the Battle of Chalons that took place in 451."

"You mean to say dey been fighting over this piece of real estate for over 1400 years, Jesus Christ. Who the hell was fighting for what," asked Joe? Lighting a cigarette, he felt relieved to be out of the Gothic cathedral. He winked at Edie, and smiled when she winked back.

The Romans and the French were defending Christianity from none other than Attila the Hun."

"No, kidding even I've heard of him," said Bill. "Ya know all these countries have been fighting over the same parcel of land for hundreds of years and for what? Just sos another bunch of poor bastards are dragged in to clean up the mess. Listen, we can check it out later. Right now, I want to have a good meal, have some drinks and laugh it up. I don't want to think about that war or this war."

"I'm with you, Bill," said Joe. "Wish I could order a beer, instead of this stuff." Lifting his glass of champagne, Joe took a swig.

"This stuff will kick you in the ass if you drink too much, too fast," said Edie.

"That's what Christiansen said after he said the porcelain prayer," said Wild Bill.

"God, I only had to do that once," said Edie. "I made sure I never drank too much again. I made promises to God that I would be good if he would command the room to stop spinning."

"I remember that," said JoJo. "We had a toga party, and you had one too many Jell-O shots plus if I remember correctly some tequila shots were also involved."

"Too this day, I can't stand the sight of a lemon. That's why I order my ice tea with lime not lemon."

"And all this time, I thought you were just being fancy," said JoJo. "My father made all of us promise never to drink and drive, and we did because of mom. When I was in high school and all my friends drank illegally of course, I was the designated driver. That is why I never developed a taste for beer. This stuff is excellent by the way, but then again we are in the famous champagne area of France."

"Here's to France," said Bill. Leaning into the table, he whispered, "Even though the men can't fight worth a fuck." Joe slapped his thigh and let out a laugh while JoJo and Edie giggled.

Worried that they might offend someone Edie looked around but no one seemed to understand what Bill just said. The waiter came with their entrees. Edie had ordered ragout for all of them, and her traveling companions were relieved to see it was a hot stew. The crepes were filled with mushrooms and onions in a delicate cream sauce, and the potatoes were cooked to perfection. They thanked Edie for selecting such wonderful dishes. Edie requested that the waiter share their compliments with the chef who came out to thank them. The latter was a young man of no more than seventeen. They were delighted and praised him again. Andrea Poisson seemed pleased that the Americans enjoyed his cooking and his only request was to tell their friends, which they promised they would.

They topped off the meal with by splitting two chocolate croissants that were so rich; Edie swore she gained a pound just by inhaling the scent of the chocolate.

"I think we better walk around a bit," said Joe as he and Bill lit cigarettes.

"Yeah, I could use some air. That kid should give cooking lessons to Malark," said Bill. Offering his arm to Edie, the foursome took a stroll around a small park. The air was crisp and cold. "I'm looking forward to that football came between the Five O Sink and the Five O Deuce," said Bill. "That's the way men should settle their differences either over a game of football or a drinking contest. The last man standing wins. Heah, heah,"

Then for reasons known only to Wild Bill, he picked up Edie swung her over his shoulder and carried her off behind some topiaries. "I thought we'd give those two a chance to make nice with one another."

"You are such a fraud Bill, down deep there lies the heart of a true romantic," said Edie.

"Shhh, don't let no one hear ya. Sometimes all a fella's got is his reputation" as he sat her down. They sat on a bench and Edie listened to Bill talk about his family especially his ma, Augustina and his girl Fran.

On the other side of the garden, Joe and JoJo were dancing to some tune that Joe hummed. It was a slow song that JoJo could not identify, but it sounded familiar. Then she started crooning softly in Joe's ear an old song that Edie taught her. "What'll I do when you are far away and I am here, what'll I do" then she just hummed the rest while Joe held her very close and nuzzled in her ear. They might have continued that way for a while but the air was getting colder and soon they would have to head back to make it to Mourmelon before dark. That's was Buck's only stipulation because if anything happened to the women his ass would be back in the hospital with Winters boot stuck up it.

They sang songs they had learned in school on the way back like 'She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain,' 'There's a Hole in the Bucket,' and Edie's version of 'Yankee Doodle' among other tunes. As they approached the outskirts of Mourmelon, they took on the roles of two Captains being escorted by two Sergeants. When Joe pulled up to the hotel, they got out and kissed their dates on the cheeks. "Thanks for a lovely day," said Edie. They stood outside as JoJo and Joe went upstairs to her room. "You want to come up for a bit," said Edie.

"Sweetheart, I thought you'd never ask."

"Great, I want you sing a duet with me tomorrow night."

"A duet, are you kidding me? I'd love to do a duet withcha but singing is not what I had in mind."

"Oh, Bill are you falling in love with me again?"

"Nah, it would never work kid. You ain't Italian, and you ain't Catholic. It doesn't bother me so much, but it will kill my ma."

"I am glad to hear that now come on up. I know just the song."

"Great, I can't wait. That reminds me what da hell is a toga party?"

While Edie cajoled Bill into rehearsing their number, down the hall, Joe and Joe were performing a duet of their own, but they weren't singing yet.

"God, I've been picturing you naked all day, but baby, my imagination didn't do you justice, JoJo, you are one beautiful woman." They had just finished making love for the second time. At first they were like two hungry wolves circling each other then one mouth devouring the other while their hands explored one another's body with gentle caresses. At one point they became so entangled they almost fell off the bed. Finally the settled down for some serious love making in more positions than any girl ever thought about on _Sex in the City,_ thought JoJo as Joe Toye was one inventive lover. After their ardor cooled a bit, they just laid there in one another's arms until their desire rekindled. This time they were more gentle and methodic in their lovemaking. "I wish I could spend the night here and wake up in your arms," he said, " but I gotta go in a bit, check on the men, and return the jeep. That is so not how I wanted to end that sentence."

Laughing, JoJo kissed her Joe fully on the mouth. "I know what you mean by wanting to wake up in your arms, but I know you have a job to do. So, climb out of here before we both change our mind and make it round three." Reluctantly Joe got dressed and went downstairs. The concierge gave him a note from Bill. It read _I will check on the boys and return the jeep just be back in the barracks before lights out.. _

It did not take too long for Joe to decide what to do, he took the stairs back up to JoJo's room two at a time and knocked on her door. When she opened it, Joe said, "Ready for round three?"

JoJo grabbed Joe by his jacket, pulled him inside then kissed her soldier boy passionately and squeezed his bum. "What do you think?"


	28. We'll Meet Again

_This is a two or three hanky chapter, especially towards the end. I do not own rights to BOB or the lyrics to the wonderful songs from that era that I used in this chapter._

The next morning after breakfast, Edie took Trigger for a walk. Molly and Katie joined her while JoJo soaked in the tub so she could regain her ability to walk. "Yesterday was lovely," said Edie.

Katie snorthed, "IWell, I think our girl JoJo and a certain sergeant finally did the deed."

"I thought they decided to be just friends," said Molly.

Katie scoffed, "Honey, as someone whose room is next to JoJo's let me just say they were definitely making mad hot monkey love last night. I don't think she's in love, but it sounds as JoJo is definitely in lust. What happened yesterday to change their, let's just be friends." Katie used the quotes signal with her fingers.

"I have no idea. I was the other side of the bushes," said Edie, which caused her friends to raise their eyebrows.

"Bill suggested we give them some time alone. Whatever blossomed between them is a mystery to me."

"What about you and Bill," asked Molly? "You two act like you are nuts about each other."

"Well, let me just say the chemistry between us just comes down to kissing friends, which really screws around with my head. I mean, I love the man dearly, but the toe curls are gone I am sad to say, but it is all for the best. So, what did you two do yesterday?"

The memory of yesterday caused Katie to crinkle her nose and make a face. "Well we waited for the vet, who turned out to be a rude little wiener of a man." He is a Lieutenant, and I think his name is Rausch Pigg, and I am not making that up, but if you ask me, his last name should have been horse's ass.

He was so mean to Trigger, I almost bit him myself," said Molly. "Then Katie and I just hung around, napped, and then created a new game of if we remain here, what would we invest in to make a fortune and why?"

"Sounds like fun," said Edie.

"It is amazing when you think of all of the inventions that we have just seen in our life time. With your knowledge of history, we could pull off the biggest insider trader deals of the 20th and 21st century. We would be set for life," said Katie excitedly.

"What would we do with all of that money," asked Edie? There is only so much stuff a person needs. I have never understood why one person needs to own more than one car. It's not like you can drive two at the same time.

"Hey, between shopping for couture, houses and horse farms, we donate money for cancer research, diabetes research, contribute to campaigns so we can elect leaders with common sense, establish schools everywhere that really teach, promote peace and nonviolence," said Molly, and that is just for starters. "Katie suggests we buy an island and form our own government, but to live there you cannot to be an asshole or a sociopath."

"Now that's an interesting concept. Our motto could be a land free of assholes and psychos," said Edie. "I'd move there. I like this game, but we are leaving here on the twelfth. If we still find ourselves in 1944 after the seventeenth then let the games begin. Thanks to JoJo, we have enough capital to invest with that's for sure."

"Are you ready for tonight," asked Katie? "I took the liberty of digging out your little black travel dress and sandals. They were at the bottom of your backpack. Thank God, it is wash and dry. All of the wrinkles came out beautifully."

"Oh, thank you so much. That's a boost. It will be nice to be in something besides olive drabs because it is definitely not my color. I have to add extra lipstick so I don't look as if I had jaundice."

Uh oh, it looks like Dike and Peacock have the guys training on Saturday."

"It's not like war takes the weekend off," said Molly, "but still you'd think he'd give them a break seeing how they just got off the line."

"It's because there are more replacements than Taccoa men," said Edie. "They think they have until March to get prepared, but they don't. Winters knows, so he's got the platoon leaders whipping them in shape so they can fight as a unit." Seeing Compton nod at Katie, she asked her friend how things were in that department.

Tossing back her head, Katie said, "He's not the man for me. Just between us, if we get stuck here, I am hightailing my firm fanny back to Oxford and look up one Dr. Winchester of New York City."

"New York City," squealed Edie and Molly. Apparently, Trigger did not appreciate the shrillness of the voices and started barking. "Sorry boy," said Edie, but the dog continued to bark. That is when Molly saw the vet from yesterday. Bending down, she scratched his ears. "Good boy, we do not like Dr. Shithead do we? He stuck you hard with that needle and called you a Kraut dog, and we almost bit the bastard didn't we?"

"Good morning Lieutenant Pigg," said Molly sweetly. "Trigger feels so active today."

Saluting Edie, Dr. Pigg said, "It's a wonder that you ladies can control that beast. I strongly recommend that you give him those sedatives I left with you while you travel."

"Oh, Trigger is a wonderful dog. He's just highly sensitive and suspicious, but once you win his trust, he's a perfect lamb," said Edie. She bent down and petted the dog who rewarded her with a lick on the cheek.

"That is highly unsanitary," said Lieutenant Pigg.

"So is war, but that doesn't stop mankind from starting one," said Edie with a smile.

"Yes, well, good luck on your journey." They watched as Dr. Pigg walked off to places unknown.

"Is it me or does that man walk like he has a stick up his ass," observed Katie?

Squinting at Dr. Pigg, Edie said, "It is definitely not you. I wanted to tell him we trained Trigger to eat assholes. May I suggest a proclamation for our new game? Dr. Pigg can never step so much as a baby toe on our island."

"I think that is one vote that will be unanimous," sniffed Katie.

"Why does someone go into that profession if they can't relate to animals," asked Molly?

"Money," said Katie. "Is it me or is getting colder."

"It's getting colder," said Edie. "I need to go talk to Dick. Will you two be at the hotel?"

"I was, but there's Eugene," said Molly. "I am going to end this with some dignity."

"Tell it baby," said Katie. "As for me, I promised Win that I would write him a letter. What should I say, 'love you babe, but I have to pop back into the future on the 17th, see ya.'"

Edie put her arm around Katie. "I am sorry. He sounds like a great guy and a doctor too. Your father would be thrilled."

"He would, wouldn't he?" Shaking her head, Katie headed over to the hotel and Molly seemed to be chasing after Eugene who was making tracks in the opposite direction.

"Eugene, listen I just want to talk to you. Will you please slow down for Pete's sake?"

"There is nothing to talk about Molly. We knew from the beginning this would not last. Besides I am engaged."

"Engaged to Vera?" Eugene nodded. He would not or could not look Molly in the eye.

"I hope you are not doing anything rash on account of what happened between us. I do have feelings for you Eugene. In a way, I love you, but not that long term kind of love."

"Well I don't know any other kind of love. My feelings are none of your business, but I love Vera, and when this is over if I live through it, we are going to be married, end of story. Now excuse me I have to go see if I can find some supplies."

"Eugene, it is not good to end it like this."

Stopping in his tracks, Eugene turned around and grabbed Molly by the shoulders. "It might not be good for you, but this is the way I have to do it. I have to kill whatever I feel for you so I can do my job. Do you understand? Can you understand that?"

Stunned, Molly nodded yes. "I am so sorry Eugene. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, you did. Have a good life in the future, but do the men in your life a favor and never do this to anyone again." Letting go of her arms, Eugene apologized and headed in the opposite direction.

Molly bowed her head. I will not cry, she thought. Then she lifted her head up and headed back to the hotel.

"Good morning Dick, thanks for seeing me," said Edie.

"Are you and your friends ready for your return for lack of a better word? Do you have everything that you need?

"Yes, I think we are set in that department. I want to ask you if you would give this to Captain Nixon. Not right away, but after you reach Germany. There will come a time when he might, as well as the rest of you, ask yourselves why you are here.

Dick stared off into space then said, "I ask myself that question from time to time." Putting down his pencil, he focused his attention on Edie. "Do we find the answers in Germany?"

"For some, probably, but who knows what really goes on in a soldier's mind. As for Captain Nixon, he is different from most of the other soldiers because he does not have to be here. I am sure his family could have greased the skids so to speak to insure he did not have to see actual combat, but he chose to be a paratrooper.. However, war tends to make people more cynical than they were before."

"How about you, are you more cynical?"

"No, I don't think so. Although, historians debate if this war could have been avoided, once it started, America had no choice but to enter into the fray. Hitler and his kind are beyond evil."

"Why do I have the feeling that you are not telling me something? Never mind, I know you can't tell me."

"Even if I could, there is nothing you can do about it now. It would just be added burden for you."

"As it has been for you ever since you arrived. All right, I will give the note to Nixon when I think it will do him the most good after we reach Germany. Colonel Somerville arrives this afternoon. I would like for you and the others to meet him. I will send a runner to let you know so if you could be on standby that would be great."

"Right, well I need to run and practice a bit."

"That's right, you are singing tonight. I am looking forward to hearing you. Nixon is sorry that he couldn't make it, but he left for England yesterday."

Edie frowned. "He didn't say anything to me when I talked to him. I guess Nix is not the kind of man who goes in for mushy goodbyes, and I am afraid there are going to be some tears shed on our part when we leave. Well, I will see you later.

Dick got up and looked out the window to watch Edie walk back to the hotel. No doubt there will be unshed tears on our part too he thought. Then he returned to his desk and started a letter to Sink regarding the failure of the supplies to arrive.

When Edie returned to the hotel, she found Katie and JoJo comforting a sobbing Molly.

"What on earth, what happened?" Edie dropped to her knees. "Did Eugene say something to upset you?"

"I hurt him so much," sniffed Molly. "I didn't mean too. I should never have become involved with him back there. It's just that I was so afraid at the beginning, and he was so sweet and supportive. Then all of a sudden, I became downright horny. I think it was being surrounded by death, and my physical desire to procreate overcame my good judgment."

"That is the most analytical approach to describing a love affair that I have ever heard," said Katie. "Listen to me, you are right in a way, but I think you do love him, and if you had met under different circumstances who knows? Some people are cut out for having short love affairs. You discovered that you could, but there are consequences if one of the two parties falls in love with the other one. Now have a good cry, lie down for a bit, chalk it up to experience, and think about what you are going to do when you get back."

Stroking Molly's hair, Edie said, "That is very good advice for all of us really. Maybe you shouldn't come tonight. A lot of the songs that I am singing are about love, missing someone, the hope of seeing them again, and being broken hearted."

"Of course, I am coming tonight. I am not broken hearted," said Molly defiantly. "It's just that I've never been the doer in ending a relationship. I've always been the doee."

"Besides the fact that is not even a word," said Edie, "I guess the shoe doesn't fit any better when it comes to the end of a relationship. Speaking of which, how are you doing this morning JoJo. Are you feeling good all over?"

"Honey, I am worn out. That's what I get for sleeping with a man who has not been with a woman in over four months. I am still having trouble standing erect."

"That good huh," said Katie. "I thought Toye would be good in the sack."

"Joe is beyond good. It was mind-blowing, eyes rolling back into your head, toe curling; take you into another dimension sex."

"Woof," said Katie.

"Woof, woof," said Edie.

"I thought you two were going to just be friends," said Molly. This caused three pair of eyes to roll in their respective heads. "What?"

"That's what I thought, but he told me that he didn't want to spend the rest of his life wondering what it would have been like to make love to me. Afterwards Joe said he wanted some good memories to keep him warm in a foxhole, and he was glad they would be of me. Oh, and he told me I had a beautiful body. No man has ever said that to me." The fact that JoJo did not appear to be sad was a relief to her friends. "Listen look at it this way. War brings out different things in people. We sought comfort from each other and of course some of the men. Now if you ladies will excuse me, I am going to take a hot soaking bath. Does anyone have any Ibuprofen?"

"I do," said Molly. Digging down into her pack, she dug out a small kit. Here you go. Hey, there's another investment for us, Ibuprofen."

"I will add it to the list," said Katie.

"What the hell are you two talking about," asked JoJo as she slowly rose to her feet.

"While you were being wooed," said Katie. We invented a new game. If for some weird reason, we end up here, Molly and I started making a list of all of the possible investments we could make over the years. Using what we know coupled with Edie's knowledge of history, we could wipe up on the stock market."

"And form our own country," said Edie. "No asshole/psycho island."

"You know about this," asked JoJo?

"They just told me after breakfast. Listen get rested and pull yourselves together. We meet Colonel Somerville this afternoon. You know the man Colonel Sink asked to escort us to the Netherlands. I guess we better wear our Class 'A's."

The girls saluted and said yes, mon Capitaine.

"Kiss my ass."

"No thank you," they replied.

Early in the afternoon, a runner came over to the hotel and said that Captain Winters requested their presence in the company cop at 1400 hours. Edie assured them they would be there.

Promptly at 2:00, the girls filed into the CP and waited while Winter's orderly announced them. Colonel William Arthur Ralph (pronounced Rafe) Somerville immediately rose when they entered Dick's office. Introductions were made and they all sat down. The Colonel's leg had broken his leg, ironically in an automobile accident on his way back from the hospital. Instead of convalescing in England, the Colonel remained in Paris handling paper work for his regiment. Then came word of his father's unexpected death but coupled with the offer of one final assignment that involved escorting four American WACS to the Netherlands. The Colonel returned to England for the funeral only to discover his mother was in poor health. He being heir to the estate, the Colonel hesitated resigning his commission because but the family coiffeurs not being what they use to; Somerville felt that he had no choice. However, in order to return a favor to Colonel David Dobie, the Colonel agreed to serve as an escort to the women seated before him.

Later the girls' assessment of the Colonel was as follow. Tall, thick dark hair, dazzling hazel eyes, downright handsome even with the scar on his right cheek, speaks beautifully as only a British aristocrat can, too damn bad they are returning to their own time period. However, what did not go unnoticed by three of the girls was the Colonel's obvious attraction to Molly. However, considering the emotional blowout this morning, there seemed to a mutual silent agreement not to tease her about it. Together, they discussed the itinerary and the time schedule. They would leave early on Tuesday and with a little bit of luck arrive in Nuenen by Saturday. _Just as the Germans break through the American lines in Belgium_, Edie thought. She looked up at Dick when Somerville said the sixteenth. It sent shills down the spines of those in the know. The meeting last for about an hour, and Edie extended an offer to the Colonel to come to the show that night, which he accepted.

Making their way over to the Red Cross Station where Edie would sing that night was rather tricky as the roads through the camp were kind of muddy. Eddie decided to carry her sandals and wear her heavy winter coat furnished by Colonel Sink, apparently women's Army winter gear was easier to obtain than the men's. Earlier in the day, Luz and some of the other fellows moved the piano to the back of the room and created a stage of some sort. Tables and chairs were arranged throughout so everyone could have a good seat. Easy Company members had tables set aside for them as per Edie's request.

While Edie changed shoes and made sure the curls that Katie took so long in doing were still in place, Luz entertained the men with some imitations, which put the boys in a real good mood. "Now, for her first and only appearance in the fair town of Mourmelon, I introduce to you the songbird from North Carolina, Edie." The applause and stomping of feet was tremendous. Edie walked out and the boys from other companies started whistling, making lewd remarks and catcalling until everyone in Easy Company stood up did an about face and gave them a long menacing look, which quickly ended any behavior that could be construed as ungentlemanly.

Bill turned to Babe and said, "Doesn't Edie look splendid?"

"Since when do you use words like splendid?"

"Keep that up, and it ain't gonna be so splendid when I put youse on latrine duty. Now shaddup, she's getting ready to start." Bill beamed with pride. Deep inside he felt a twinge that this would be the last time he would see Edie sing, but that's for later, he thought. Tonight I am going to enjoy the show.

Sitting down in the piano, Edie warmed up a little bit, and then she lit into a tune the boys had never heard before and would not hear until one Jerry Lee Lewis took it all the way to number one. However, they dug it. It made them want to dance. Some of the Easy boys asked Molly, JoJo, and Katie to dance, which they obliged. Some of the fellas danced with each other. It looked like it was going to be a great evening. From there she played the _Chattanooga Choo Choo_, which most everyone knew and sang along with her playing. Nodding to Molly, who switched places with Edie, the latter announced, "I am going to sing some requests that have been given to me throughout the day, but first I would like to perform a duet with the Easy Company's own Sergeant Wild Bill Guarnere!"

This drew a lot of applause from all of the companies as Bill was well liked by all. Edie could see Dick in the back and she nodded to him, which he did in return. Putting his cap on his head, Bill joined Edie on the small stage.

Molly began playing and Edie started the song off,  
_  
The way you wear your hat_

Bill cocked his cap and smiled,

_The way you sip your tea_

Bill scratched his head, and said "I drink beer."

_The memory of all that, __no they can't take that away from me_

"That's good, how's about a kiss." Everyone started laughing as they realized what was happening.

_The way your smile just beams_

Bill flashed his smile for the guys.

_The way you sing off key_

"Hey, wait a minute girly." The men laughed as Bill pretended to pout.

_The way you haunt my dreams_

"Oh, you ain't scared of me."

_No they can't take that away from me_

"Wouldn't even if I could."

_We may never never meet again, on that bumpy road to love_

"Say it ain't so baby," complained Bill.

_Still I'll always, always keep the memory of_

This is when Bill started to sing,

_The way you hold your knife_

What's wrong with that," asked Edie.

Bill grabbed Edie, twirled her and then pressed his cheek against hers and sang,

_The way we danced till three_

"Was that me," asked Edie?

_The way you changed my life. No they can't take that away from me_

Together they sang the lines

_We may never, never meet again, on that bumpy road to love_

_Still I'll always, always keep the memory of_ then Bill began singing again.

_The way you wear your hat_ – Edie took Bill's hat and placed it on her head.

_The way you sip your tea_

Edie pretended to drink out of teacup holding her pinky up.

_The memory of all that, no, they can't take that away from me_ – Bill started dancing with Edie again and continued the song…

The _way your smile just beams_

Edie did a wide clown like smile,

_The way you sing off key_ – Edie stopped dancing, pouted her lips and put her hands on her hips and started to walk away, but Bill took her hand, twirled her around and sang...

_The way you haunt my dreams_

_No they can't take that away from me_

Then together they repeated the last line several times and ended with Bill kissing Edie. Standing there accepting the applause, a devilish streak ran through Bill and he grabbed Edie's left tush cheek, which brought cheers, but Edie brought down the house when she grabbed Bill's right tush cheek. Bill cheered the loudest and held Edie's hand up to imply she won then he rejoined his buddies at their table and was greeted with much back slapping and hand shaking.

"The next song is for Donald Malarkey," said Edie as she sat back down at the piano and began singing "Sentimental Journey," which everyone knew was his favorite song.

All four girls came up and sang the Andrew Sisters version of "Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree." Some drunk promised not to if he could have a kiss. Sergeants Bull Randleman and Johnny Winter picked him and physically escorted him out.

The room became silent as a night patrol when Edie sang "I'll Be Seeing You." When she sang the last chorus, you could have heard a pin drop.

_I'll find you_

_In the morning sun_

_And when the night is new._

_I'll be looking at the moon,_

_But I'll be seeing you._

Edie looked at every man's face in Easy Company when she sang that song and ended with Captain Winters in the back. The applause was deafening. She was surprised and a little hurt that Dick left with Colonel Somerville right after she finished. Little did she know that tomorrow he would leave for Paris to start his 48 hour leave. Edie and the girls immediately launched into the "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy," which was a real crowd pleasers.

Looking onto the happy faces of Easy, Dog and Fox Company as well as men from some of the other companies, Edie and Molly traded places. "I'd like to dedicate my final number to all of you, but especially to the Taccoa men." The latter started cheering 'Curahee,'"

After Molly gave a little piano introduction, Edie began singing, pouring her heart into every note, every word, and every phrase.

_I'll be loving you Always_

_With a love that's true Always._

_When the things you've planned_

_Need a helping hand,_

_I will understand Always._

_Always._

_Days may not be fair Always,_

_That's when I'll be there Always._

_Not for just an hour,_

_Not for just a day,_

_Not for just a year,_

_But Always._

_I'll be loving you, oh Always_

_With a love that's true Always._

_When the things you've planned_

_Need a helping hand,_

_I will understand Always._

_Always._

_Days may not be fair Always,_

_That's when I'll be there Always._

_Not for just an hour,_

_Not for just a day,_

_Not for just a year,_

_But Always._

_Not for just an hour,_

_Not for just a day,_

_Not for just a year,_

_But Always._

Edie took her bows, then JoJo, Molly, and Katie bowed, but when Bill joined them, the men stomped their feet, clapped cheered, banged the tables and rocked the house. The men demanded an encore. They would not stop clapping until Bill motioned for the men to take their seats. "Keep youse shirts on, while we comes up with something." Then he and the girls formed a huddle. "Ya sure you wanna sing that song," he asked?

"Well, let's just say I want the boys to help me out with certain words. Will you instruct them, Sergeant Guarnere," asked Edie.

"Anything for you sweet cheeks."

Edie glared at him, which only made him smile more.

"Listen up youse. Edie and the girls are gonna lead us in one of the company's song, but dey ain't comfortable with singing some of the words in front of all of youse because dey don't know youse as well as dey know us. So, when I points to all of youse sing out loud cause dey ain't gonna sing dat part. Got it."

The men assured him they did.

"What the hell is he talking about," said Malarkey.

"Who cares, just sing when he points at us," said Muck.

Grinning the girls kicked off one of the paratroopers' favorite marching songs.

We pull upon the risers, we fall upon the grass  
We never land on our feet, we always hit our Bill pointed and the men shouted **ass**  
Hidey-Hidey Christ Almighty, who the **hell** are we?  
Zim-zam **God Damn**, Parachute infantry!

We are Colonel Sink's troopers

We're fighters of the knight

We're dirty **sons-of-bitches**

We'd rather **fuck **than fight

Hidey-Hidey Christ Almighty, who the **hell** are we?  
Zim-zam **God Damn**, Parachute infantry!

The men began cheering, but they were not satisfied so they started calling out Edie's name. Racking her brain, she wanted to end on a happy note. Then the song made popular by Vera Lynn came to mind. Edie asked them to sing along if they knew it. She decided to sing it acapella

We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when,  
But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day.  
Keep smiling through, just like you always do,  
'Til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away.

We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when,  
But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day.

They all sang this familiar portion of the song over and over again. Edie knew that she would remember this night for as long as she lived and the faces of these brave men. The girls had joined her on stage, and she knew they were thinking the same thing. The men of Easy Company carried the girls out on their shoulders and sang the lyrics all the way to the hotel, and then the men stayed outside and serenaded them until the concierge came out and shooed them away. The men decided to give her kisses on the cheek for putting up with their antics, which made the old woman smile. The guys went back to the barracks singing. Edie had a hard time going to sleep that night and so did the other girls. They ended up playing their new version of Monopoly until the early hours of the morning. Edie looked at it the list where she added some dates. Tucking it into Molly's backpack she couldn't help but think one thing was for sure, if she was wrong, and they remained here, the girls would definitely be some rich bitches.

_They Can't Take That Away From Me_ – George Gershwin, the lyrics by Ira Gershwin

_I'll Be Seeing You_ – Sammy Fain, the lyrics by Irving Kahal

Always – Irving Berlin

We'll Meet Again by – Ross Parker and Hughie Charles


	29. The Long Weekend

The next day was the tenth, which was a Sunday. Edie did not feel like getting out of bed, but she made herself do it. She wanted to have a little one on one with Bill before they embarked on the journey. Digging through her bag looking for another pair of stockings, Edie came across the antibiotics that she put aside for Guarnere. Putting them in her pocketbook, Edie made a mental note to give them to her buddy boy as she recently started calling him.

Much to her surprise, she found not only Bill but also Babe, Malarkey, Skip, Perco and some other members from Easy were there for early Mass. Sitting at the back of the church, Edie wondered what one prays for when you are a combat soldier. She imagined it would be what she prayed when she was on the line. _Merciful God, if I am to die in this war let it be quick or don't let it hurt too much, help me not to let my buddies down or please comfort my mother if something should happen to me._ Probably all of that and a whole lot more. Getting on her knees, Edie cleared her in head and then begin to pray. _Merciful God, please let Skip and Penk's death be painless and quick, please help Dike not get too many men killed, let Smokey, Bill, Joe and all the others who will be wounded in the battles to come feel your healing presence_. Hearing someone walk past, Edie saw Malark go by out of the corner of her eye. _Dear Lord, prayed Edie, let those who survive find your presence in their hearts when they ask the question why them and not me_. Edie prayed for their leadership and just went down the roster praying for all of the men of Easy Company and their families.

As Edie finished praying for her friends' safe return, she felt someone sitting down next to her. It was Bill. He waited until she finished and together they left the church and headed to the mess hall. They didn't say a word until after they got their food and sat down.

"Youse never cease to amaze me Edie," said Bill as he sipped his coffee and made a face.

"Too strong," she asked? He nodded. "Now what about me amazes you?" Edie crossed her legs, held her cup, and struck a Hollywood style pose.

"You sing your heart out for us then stay up late, don't ask me how I know, but I do. Nothing gets past old Guarnere. You should know that by now. Now first thing on Sunday morning, you are in a Catholic church no less praying and I knows from those streaks on your face that you've been praying for us, which I am most thankful. I hope you tossed in a few requests for you and your girlfriends."

"As a matter of fact, I did, Mr. Knows-All and Sees-All," said Edie as she smiled.

"I noticed youse wore the necklace I gave you last night. It looked real good on youse."

"It is something I treasure," said Edie softly as she touched where the necklace lay under her blouse.

"I got mine on too," said Bill quietly. "It ain't exactly regulation, but what da hell. Babe wears his rosary and his scapular into every battle. It couldn't hurt.

Something Bill said triggered her memory, Edie grabbed her purse and started digging around. "Why is it that the thing you need always goes to the bottom of the purse?"

"Maybe, it's because you pack too much crap in dat little purse," said Bill wryly.

Edie scrunched her nose and made a face at Guarnere, which only made him laugh.

"Here it is. These are for you just in case you get sick on the line. It's penicillin. I would take one every four hours, but only if you have an infection."

"Listen, I know how youse operate. Are you telling me I catch something nasty from one of the girls in the brothels. Cause I'm telling you the girls dey got workin' here are a little long in the tooth if you knows what I mean. Why the hell am I tellin' youse dis? Forgive me Edie, but I will take the pills in case I get totally shit faced after youse leave and sleep with one of dem hookers or I get sick. What's ya planning to do besides go back to bed after youse leave here."

"I don't know. Guess that depends on the girls, maybe give Eugene some shit for making Molly cry."

"What ho, was something going on between dose two? I know they argued about something yesterday. I saw them when we were drilling the new replacements, God help da poor bastards. Someone forgot to cut their mama's apron strings. When did all dis take place?"

"While you were in England, and the reason I didn't tell you is because it was a private thing between those two. She never discussed it with us until after it ended.

"I heard he's engaged to some English broad," said Bill. "Excuse me dame, wait, I mean girl. Hell, I give up. It's too early in the morning but to do anything but sleep, pray or fuck, pardon my French."

"You have a point. That reminds me did Toye make it back in time before bed check."

"Barely, hee, hee. The big Mick can hardly walk."

"JoJo walks like she's been horseback riding for three days. I hope neither one regrets it." Bill looked at her curiously. He never had discussions like this with girls back home. He liked how open and honest their friendship was.

"I mean, they love each other right, so sometimes you don't get the happy ever after, but at least they have these memories to look upon. Sometimes I wonder if you and I should have told caution and reason to blow it out their ass and just got down on the boogie train."

"God, I love it when youse talk dirty. Listen sweetheart, you ain't the type to just make love to someone just so when youse wake up in the morning you can sing thanks for the memories. That's all right too. Your friends told me about Mark. Take it from me, you waited to fall in love for the right guy once, wait some more. Ya know what they say, for every Jack there's a Jenny."

Edie rolled her eyes. Then where the hell is Jack, she thought? "You know I haven't seen Captain Winters come through here. He's an early riser on Sunday morning."

"Oh, he took the morning train to Paris. Welsh and Nixon got him a 48-hour pass. I thought youse knew." Seeing Edie's disappointment, Bill said, "I am sorry kiddo. Guess I thought he told ya yesterday."

"That's all right. I forgot about that. I guess it is just as well. Hey, do you guys know how to play Spades. It's a card game like Hearts?"

"Edie, you don't have to change the subject with me," said Bill. "I know ya must feel hurt on account of him leaving without saying goodbye."

"It stings a bit, I admit, but you said it all along, Winters is the kind of man who needs to concentrate on his job and that is to make sure you guys are prepared for anything. I knew that from the beginning. So, do you know how to play Spades or not?"

"Yeah, Johnny Martin taught it to us on the ship coming over to England. The men like it because it's fast."

"Great, why don't we use the Red Cross station and make it an afternoon of card playing. If they want to gamble, they can't do it in front of us because we are officers. Tell them to shoot craps in their barracks."

"Like officers don't shoot craps. Why do I get the feeling you don't approve of craps?"

"It's a sucker's game as far as I am concerned," she said. "There are too many variables."

"What, valuables," he said.

"Never mind buddy boy, just see if they want to play."

"All right, by the way, kiddo, I wouldn't turn my nose up at craps if was youse. Malarkey borrowed sixty bucks from Muck, and…

"Won over six grand shooting craps. Yes, I know all about it."

"There you go, getting spooky on me again," said Bill. That's how Bill described Edie's knowledge of Easy Company. Taking Edie's tray, he told her to run along and get some beauty sleep while he checked in with the boys.

After lunch, bottles of champagne and beer were smuggled into the Red Cross station and at various tables, there was a spade game going in one form or another going on for the rest of the day. The winning team of one table played the winning team of another. Eventually, the winners won two bottles of champagne. The girls enjoyed it because it took their mind of leaving, which made them both anxious and sad. For the men, it was a golden opportunity to spend time with four American girls. They liked the fact there were no language problems and lots of jokes, kidding around, sexual innuendos, and in general a good way to relax. For the college boys it reminded them of what they left behind and for those who were thinking about attending after the war it gave them a taste of something besides when they were going back on the line. Some of those who were thinking of going to college pumped those who attended or had graduated from college for advice and information. Those who expressed their resentment about the college boys got an ear full from Edie, who pointed out that the country was changing.

"Don't you realize that Ford and all of these other manufacturing companies are going to switch to civilian products after the war," said Edie. "They are going to need engineers to design the products, advertisers to figure out ways to market it, business men to broker the deals and salesmen to deliver the goods. The more they make, the lower the price. America is going to be on top my friends, mark my words. What you are going to have to decide is what do you want to do with your lives, besides get married and make babies."

"Hah, hah," said Bill. "Yeah, I agree with Edie. Just meeting different guys from across the country changes how you look at America. I mean here we are a civilian Army doing what the professional soldiers had trouble doing, and that is push the Krauts back into the hole they climbed out of, but this time, we got to nail the lid shut."

"On the contrary," said JoJo, "that's what led to this war. The French, the Italians, and the Brits all wanted their pound of flesh from Germany because of the last war. Well, you see what happens when you beat a dog down so low that eventually he bites back. Isn't that right Trigger?" The dog thumped his tail at the sound of his name and took a piece of biscuit that Luz tossed to him.

"So Joanna, you're saying that if all of those countries had not asked for war reparations which they couldn't pay anyway, their country would not have gone into the toilet, and if that hadn't happened, Hitler would have never come to power, asked Joe?"

"Who knows, it sounds too simplistic, but if the average American listened to one of Hitler's speeches at the beginning, some might believed he made sense, but most of us would have said, nuts, and called the men in white coats. The men within hearing distance chuckled.

"I gotta admit I never gave the clown too much airplay. I was too busy trying to make a living. From what I've read in the paper, he puts anyone who disagrees with him in work camps. That's un-American," said Bull. "I am going low."

"Damn, right," said Johnny. "I bid four. Prepare to be set Bull." Johnny was a ferocious player, and rarely got caught off guard. "If Germany wants to make it up to us now, some brave son of a bitch ought to take him out, but no, they are going to make us do it."

After thirty minutes of serious card playing during which Johnny did set Bull, who pulled the last trick. The conversation turned back to war. I'd rather fight Germans than Japs," said Popeye. "At least, we ain't in a jungle where if the enemy doesn't get you, the poisonous spiders and snakes or those weird tropical diseases will." This led to considerable debate about whether or not Easy would drop into Berlin.

"You know my mama would whip my hide for playing cards on Sunday. If you ask me, we are lucky we got selected for the big jump," said Shifty. "I mean if you are trained to fight, I'd rather do that then sitting back home like some guys get to or being shipped off to Greenland or something like that."

"I say just give me five minutes alone with Hitler," said Joe Toye, "I guarantee there would be no more fucking war. Pardon me Joanna."

Two tables over, Bill and Edie looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "I like Wild Bill's idea," said Edie. "I bid three."

"Yeah, and what might that be. I am almost afraid to ask," said Johnny. I'll bid four."

"You like that number, don't you Johnny," said Edie. I think you will like Bill's idea. He suggest that we hold a drinking contest and the last man standing wins the war. I think Roosevelt can take him. The word is the little corporal can't hold his booze."

"Yeah, my money would be on old FDR," said Shifty. "I bid two."

"Well, hell, said Malark, "What American is going to bet on Hitler?"

"Some of those American Nazis dat dey had trouble with before da war," said Bill. They oughta ship the whole goddamned lot of dem into some prison like dey did those Japanese. Hell, it ain't right putting little kids behind fences in the middle of fuckin' no where."

"Listen Bill," said Buck, "the people in California were scared shitless after Pearl Harbor. I am not saying it is right, but there are a lot of people who sleep better because the Japanese are interned elsewhere." Seeing the look on Katie's face, Buck changed the subject and asked if anyone had received a pass to Paris yet.

"Guth, Winters, Talbert, and some other boys have," said Malark."The lucky bums, I have six grand, and no where to go."

"Man what I wouldn't give to see the Folies Begere," said Skip. "French girls doing the can-can. I've heard that is really something to see."

"That's because I told you. My uncle saw them when he was in World War I," said Penk. "Those girls can kick their legs above their heads. In the finale, they all do this leg split right on the floor. He said it made him hurt to watch it, but it was worth every penny he paid to see it."

"Hah, in those days," a man was thrilled just to see an ankle," said Bill.

The chatter went on and on. Finally, it came down to Bill and Edie versus Johnny Martin and Carwood Lipton. As it approached roll call, the two teams called it a draw with each one taking home a bottle of champagne.

"Tomorrow, we'll split this," said Edie.

You bet girly, goodnight, and thanks for arranging this. Speaking only for myself, I felt like I was sitting some place back home chewing the fat with a lot of my buddies."

Nothing seemed to be going right for anyone that Monday. The men seemed to be in a blue funk that not even the harassing threats of Wild Bill, Johnny Martin, Joe Toye, or Bull could jumpstart platoons in their drills. All of the replacements seemed to have grown an extra left foot, and the number of Taccoa men who showed up on the list for sick call reached epidemic proportions. Finally, Buck decided it was time to snap their asses out of their funk. He chewed out everyman in the hospital, and said they disgraced the company.

Frank Perconte said it for all of them. "Buck, we are just sick at heart because the girls leave tomorrow."

Dropping his head, Buck realized what a morale booster those women were to the company. "Perco, I know how you feel, but a transfer is a transfer. Besides, you wouldn't want them to risk their lives following us into combat. The Kraut artillery doesn't have the capability of distinguishing between your ugly mug and one of them. If anyone of the girls are hurt because they stay here with us, you guys would blame yourselves and start acting like Wild Bill on D-Day. Besides, Sink's ass would be grass if General Taylor ever found out they were in Holland with us."

"I know that, Lieutenant, but it just doesn't make it any easier."

Buck remembered some orders from Captain Winters that he had not opened yet. Maybe Dick designed an activity that will inspire the men to get their asses moving. Running over to the CP, he found the envelope, tore it open, and began reading. Looking out of the window, Buck saw Guarnere trying to motivate his men, but they were all a bunch of sad sacks. Raising the window, Buck yelled, "Sergeant Guarnere, I want you to go over to sick bay and pull everyone's ass out of there unless they have a note from their goddamn mother, and I mean every man in the company, understood.

"Yes, sir," yelled back Guarnere, turning to his men, Bill said, "See boys now the Lieutenant's going to rip youse men new ones, and I hope it's enough to pull yours whole fucking heads out of youse asses and put them back on your shoulders where dey belong. "Sergeant Malarkey, I am leaving youse in charge. If anyone so much as breathes funny, shoot 'em." Then Guarnere headed off to the hospital. Even though some of the replacements he left with Malarkey looked scared witless.

Walking into room, Guarnere walked over to Cobb, grabbed the cot he was lying on and dumped him on the floor. "Lieutenant Compton sent me over here to shake your sorry asses out of here so you either ya come peacefully or I will demonstrate my point with some other lucky bastard. Cut your whining. He wants everyone outside on the double, hubba, hubba." Those who were slow to move felt the side of Bill's boots. Finally, everyone was out and in formation.

"Listen up," said Compton. "I have orders here from Captain Winters. What I am about to share with your company Sergeants who will in turn explain it to you is on the QT. So no one opens their mouths to Captain Witherspoon or Lieutenants Riordan, Marchand, and Jackson understood. I hope that this will motivate your sorry asses into displaying the skills and precision that this company is famous for, and if any man fails to perform his duty today, I can assure you he will live to regret it, platoon sergeants on me." Lipton, Guarnere, Johnny, Toye, and the other platoon leaders circled around their Lieutenant.

Immediately the boys knew something was up, but what exactly no one could tell. One thing was for sure, whatever it was put a smile on the sergeants' faces. A lot of them nodded their heads in agreement with whatever Buck said. Finally, their platoon leaders informed them of the situation and to whom would receive the honors. The men smiled then they begin cheering. Luz yelled, "That's how it's done Easy. Now let's show them how it's done." Within minutes, there was a marked improvement in each man's ability to perform these basic drills and maneuvers. By noon, they looked like a well-oiled machine. Each platoon moved as if it was one body. It was beautiful to behold.

When Compton dismissed them later in the day, the men were tired but happy.

In the showers, similar conversations as the one between Shifty, Popeye, Cobb, and others took place.

"I can't wait to see their faces tomorrow," said Shifty.

"Boy, I know," said Popeye. "Won't they be surprised?"

"Hell, they deserve it," said Cobb. Except for water and steam, silence filled the area.

"Cobb, you absolutely amaze me sometimes," said Luz. "What made you change your mind?"

"Any woman who can whip the ass of Easy Company paratrooper is all right by me. Besides, they didn't have to be nice to me back there in Holland, but they were. You guys were right only real ladies could do that."

"Glad you see things our way," said Perco. "Only a real man can admit when he's wrong." From that day onward, no one gave Cobb any grief about JoJo whooping his ass back on the dike in Holland.

At dinner, Bill waved at Edie and her friends to join them. "Look what came back. I was worried they wouldn't be ready in time. These are photographs from Saturday night. Krochka took them. He's the company photographer. Winters offered him a three day pass to Paris if he developed them before you left."

"I like this one the best," said Bill. It was a shot taken as Bill and Edie placed their cheeks side by side and dance.

"Oh, my God," said Edie. "Here's one of you JoJo with Joe. Oh, and here's a group photograph. I love it."

"Not as much as you're going to love dis one," said Bill. Taking the picture from Edie, she rolled her eyes. It captured the precise moment when Edie and Bill grabbed each other's heinies.

"Oh, my sainted aunt," said Edie. "My father would absolutely die if he saw that."

"Are you kidding," said JoJo. "He'd die if he knew where you were right now."

Edie put her hand to her head and looked at Bill then back at JoJo. "I try really hard not to think about the grief I am going to catch for not contacting them in over four months. They will never let me live this down."

"How about my guardian," asked Molly? "We are suppose to spend the holidays in the countryside near Oxford."

"Well, we still can," said Katie. "That way, Edie can decide which college she wants to spend time at next year."

"Youse going to school in England," asked Bill?

"Hell, yes, our girl has a Rhodes scholarship. Witherspoons don't raise stupid kids," said JoJo. "Look at it this way Edie, at least your parents care. It's football season, so my father has his head so far up his players' asses, he doesn't even know if the sun is shining." The resentment JoJo felt towards her father was understandable, but JoJo always seemed to bring it up at inopportune times. Joe Toye learned early on not to offer platitudes to comfort her. Instead, he just took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Edie did not bother to respond. She was too busy looking at pictures. Some of the men seemed still looked boyish when Edie first met them. Now she stared at the hardened faces of the brave young men most of whom she knew on at least a first name basis. How she would miss them all. "Let's get some scissors and divvy these up," she said. There were duplicates of some of the shots.

Most everyone wanted a picture of the four girls together. In the end, George Luz said he would check with K to make sure everyone who did not get the photograph they wanted today would eventually get one. "The girls should have first dibs." Which the men agreed was only fair. The girls were real selective in their shots. Molly said she would take the group shot and have copies made for the other three. Of course, Edie and Bill selected the shots of her and Bill dancing cheek to cheek as well as the one when they play grab the fanny. JoJo and Joe selected different shots of them dancing together so they each had one. Katie's selection was the wisest one thought Edie. It captured the faces of most of the men in the audience, including Dick's. Krochka must have stood near the stage to capture their reactions to the show. She promised to make copies for her friends. The rest they decided to let the men divide equally among themselves as best they could until Luz talked to Krochka.

That evening Bill sat with Edie outside under their tree. "Bill I never asked you what you thought when you saw us for the first time."

"To tell ya the truth I was so fired up, and so surprised, I don't really remember. I do remember youse saving my life, and I thought to myself, geez thanks girly. When you and JoJo joined in and started taking out Germans, wow, I said God bless America, cuz only in America could you find beautiful girls who can shoot like youse two can. Now when I saw youse gals running past the trucks, I thought dey ain't stupid either. I'd run too if I was youse. Then I thought we can't leave dem out here in an area surrounded by Krauts. Now when youse started talking about things I didn't think anyone not in uniform should know anything about, well, I got kinda nervous, but it turned out all right didn't it.? Well, 'cept for when youse where on the line."

"It turned out fine, Bill, but it was hard. I can't lie about that. Sometimes, I am back there on the line. JoJo has similar experiences."

"Now you listen to old Guarnere, when youse get back to your time, call your parents, and let them know you are all right. I want youse to put what you did and saw out there out of your mind. Ya did what ya had to do. It's a job, and ya did it helluva a lot better than some of dese replacements we got now. Then if God willing I am still around, you give me a call because it will be sixty years before I get to see your pretty smile again. That's the thing I hate da most about this entire situation. The next time we meet, I am going to be some old fart telling war stories and here you come back into my life fresh face with your whole life ahead of ya. You're not going to want to hang with an old timer like me."

"As you often say, buddy boy, don't talk stupid," said Edie. "I don't care how old you are when I get back. You will always be Wild Bill Guarnere, the bravest paratrooper of the 506th and you certainly will be my oldest and dearest friend outside of my grandfather. Edie kissed him on the cheek. "Come upstairs for a bit. We've got a bottle of champagne to drink. It's too cold to sit out here, my fanny is almost frozen."

"Well, I wouldn't want that to happen," said Bill.

As they walked down the hall, to Edie's room, they could hear the final sounds of a satisfactory love making session between Joe and JoJo. "Goddamn, youse wasn't kidding about wild monkey love. Dey sounds like dose apes in a Tarzan movie. Jesus, I am downright envious. Uh, ya wouldn't consider forgetting you and I are just friends for one night would ya? Seeing Edie's face, Bill said, "I didn't think so, but ya can't blame a fella for trying."

"Sorry Bill, you are just going to have to settle for either a foot massage or a back massage."

"I'll take the back. Let's open that bottle of champagne sweetheart. The first toast is on me."

Down the hall, Joe lit a cigarette while Joanna curled up in his arms. "You baby, when you get back home, promise you will make peace with your Pops. Sometimes guys don't always say what you need to hear. That's when you've got to step up and remind him that you need him to be your Dad because no matter how old you get, he's still your Pops and you are still his daughter. Promise you will call him up when you get home."

Joe had never asked anything of JoJo. She sat up and looked him in the eye. "You really think I should try to have a relationship with a man who barely recognizes I exist unless it's to talk sports."

"Maybe that's the only way he feels comfortable talking to you, but you will never know unless you try and find out. Just give it a shot babe, that's all I am saying."

"All right Joe, I promise I will try and make peace with my Dad, but don't ask me to do the same with some of my dickhead Republican brothers."

"Hey, even I couldn't handle that. Come here, let's kiss on it."

One hour and a half a bottle of champagne later, Bill Guarnere left Edie's room and started humming "You Can't Take that Away From Me. Then he heard familiar noises coming from down the hall, Jesus Christ, gimme a break, he thought, rub it in why don'ts ya. A man can only take so much. Bill thought about heading down to one of the brothels, but then the recollection of the toothless hag that greeted him the first time he went there, made his feet take him directly to the showers.


	30. So This is Goodbye

_Warning, you may want to remove any eye makeup you might be wearing, as well as your contacts. Grab a box of tissues. I cried the entire time while writing this chapter, as well as proofing it. I do not own BOB. Curahee._

The morning of the twelfth found the girls up before dawn. After a quick breakfast, they headed back over to the hotel to pick up their luggage. Colonel Somerville waited for them downstairs. When they stepped outside, the men of Easy Company stood in formation in their Class "A's" to say goodbye to four women who had come to mean a lot to them in one way or another. First Sergeant Carwood Lipton's impressive voice broke the silence, "Easy Company Ten Hut." With the precision of the finest drill team, the men clicked into position. "Lieutenant Buck Compton will now read a letter from Battalion Executive Officer and former Easy Company CO, Captain Richard Davis Winters."

"On behalf of the men of Easy Company, I extend our heart felt gratitude for both the courage and espirit de corp that the following persons extended to us during the past four months. They shared our hardships, dressed our wounds, and gave moral support under dire conditions. With permission of Colonel Sink, and by unanimous vote, the men of Easy Company award Captain Edwina Morrison Witherspoon, Lieutenant Joanna Mildred Riordan, Lieutenant Margaret Llewellyn Marchand, and Lieutenant Katherine Mary Jackson honorary members of Easy Company. In accordance with the company's tradition, they are to receive their paratrooper wings and the screaming eagle patch. Curahee!"

"Curahee," shouted the men.

"At this time, Sergeants Guarnere and Toye will do the honors of presenting these at this time."

Looking handsome as ever, Joe and Bill came forward gave each Edie, JoJo, Molly, and Katie an eagle patch with paratroopers wings pinned below followed by a salute then returned to the line. When JoJo looked down in her hand, she saw his set of brass knuckles. Looking over at Joe, there were tears in JoJo's eyes so she just nodded, and he winked at her.

The girls asked if they could go down the line and say their goodbyes individually.

"I don't think we would want it any other way. Please allow us to escort you to the train, and you can say your goodbye to the men there."

"Thank you Lieutenant," said Edie.

They four women and Colonel Somerville sat out for the station with Easy Company close behind, singing "We'll Meet Again…"

Colonel Somerville took care of their backpacks and waited for them on the train as they went down the line. He realized that these must be four special women for the Colonel as well as the company to honor them in such a manner.

Edie started with Carwood Lipton. "Thank you for everything Lip, please tell the men how deeply touched we all are. You take care of yourself."

"Yes, m'am, good luck, and thank you for all that you did for the company. It was Captain Winter's idea. He recommended it to Colonel Sink. You are a fine marksman, excuse me person. We were lucky to have you on our side."

"Goodbye Perco," said JoJo. "It's been a real pleasure meeting you." JoJo bent down and kissed Frank on the cheek."

"Gee, JoJo, the pleasure was all mine."

"So long George, here's a little present for you. JoJo kissed Luz softly on the lips.

For the first time maybe in his life, George was speechless, and so it went up and down the line. Most of the men held in their emotions but others who had known them from the beginning were struggling hard not shed a tear. Even Cobb seemed broken up by their departure.

Edie kissed each man on the cheek then shook his hand. She tried to give Perco the watch back that he loaned her, but Frank told her to keep it as a token of his affections. Molly on the other hand hugged everyone. For Katie, it was a little different because she had not been with the men that long. When she came to Buck, she gave him a big hug, and told him to have a good life.

Edie was having a hard time keeping it together by the time she stood in front of Bill. "I will never forget you Wild Bill Guarnere, she whispered in his ear. "One way or another I will find you, I promise."

"I will be waiting sweetheart." Bill smiled at her. "Hang tough kiddo." Then he hugged her hard. A visibly shaken Edie boarded the train waving goodbye as she went.

Joe Toye decided to give JoJo a proper goodbye and kissed her for a good two minutes, which brought a lot of cheers from the men.

As the train pulled out, the girls stuck their heads out and waved. The men were dismissed but one Sergeant stood emotionless long after the train was out of sight until Joe walked up to him and said, "Come on Bill, they've gone."

That night, Bill Guarnere was in a foul mood. "Goddamnit," said Bill. Turning around he saw Malark, Skip, and Penk. "Hey, you guys ever heard of a joint called Lulu's?" That night Bill, Joe, and Buck got good and drunk. "I can't even say I wish I had never met her because I am glad I did," said Bill. "To the women of Easy Company," and the three men clinked their glasses together then downed their shots in the dim hope that they could forget four of the most amazing women they had ever met.

Later, they ran into a sad-eyed Eugene Roe packing the bandages they left behind. "How you doing Eugene," asked Toye.

"I will be all right eventually," he replied never lifting his head.

The next morning, Bill Guarnere woke up with a big head and a stack of mail on his chest. There were a couple of letters from his sisters, four letters in Italian from his Mom and about thirty perfumed letters from the same address, written in the same handwriting that Bill immediately recognized. Holding the letters to his nose, Bill said, "That's my Frannie."

On December 14, Nix poured himself a drink. "You sure you don't want one? You look as if you could use it." When Dick did not reply, Nix pulled up a chair and said, "You wait, after this war is over, you will return home and meet a wonderful woman. I know you. Your mind is on this battalion and the men. Maybe if you met under different circumstances or another time, you two would have met and lived happily ever after."

"Lew, do me a favor," said Dick Winters.

"You name it."

"Shut up."

_Next: Back in Oxford…._


	31. Back in Oxford

It was a chilly morning in Oxford, when Lieutenant Ed Witherspoon hurriedly made his way to pick up his watch in the shop just off of High Street. A cold winter wind whipped through the shopping district, and the young Lieutenant tucked his head down. As he rounded the corner, he bumped into someone and immediately apologized. "It is I who needs to apologize, Sergeant Witherspoon," said a familiar voice. Looking up, Ed realized it was Major Winchester from the hospital. Although he only had spent a month there, Ed remembered the doctor who connected with all of his patients.

"Why this is a pleasant surprise Doc, I never expected to actually run into anyone I knew. Are you still at the hospital?"

"No, actually I've been waiting for you. I need to talk to you before you pick up your watch. The Major looked around to see if anyone was watching.

Taken aback, Ed was reluctant to say anything, but what was he to do? As a Lieutenant, he was not about to break every regulation in the book and jump a Major. "How did you know that I am on my way to pick up a watch?"

"I promise to explain everything to you because the lives of your granddaughter and her friends, including the girl I hope to marry depend on it."

Ed stopped dead in his tracks. Obviously, the Major's was dead serious. Feeling he had no choice but to cooperate, the young soldier replied, "I'm listening."

"There is a device in your watch that enables a person to travel through time. I surmised through your granddaughter's letters to Katie that you two met in the Netherlands. Fortunately, Katie's curiosity caused her to enter the store to take a closer look at the watch. The sales clerk assured her the watch was fixed by winding the watch. I know someone else pulled the stem to stop the watch again. That person is a murderer, and I am trying to prevent him from committing others."

"You don't mean Edie and her friends?"

"Indeed, I do Lieutenant, we have to act fast. When you pick up the watch, do not let them start it for you. I need to look at the device. I am on my way to Mourmelon to see Katie, but I have to know what the time is on your watch in case there is a serious change.

"If there is?

"Then I will have to create opportunity to adjust the time on Edie's watch. Otherwise, the variation in the sequence could have deadly consequences for the girls. Now, I will wait out here for you. Please make a note of the people you see working behind the counter. It is very important that I know who is in the shop."

"Do you mean one of them is the murderer?"

"Maybe, there is always the chance that I am wrong, but I don't believe that is the case. I will wait here while you retrieve your watch. I can assure you my intentions are most honorable. I give you my word as an officer and a gentleman, that everything I am saying is true."

Ed studied the Major's face. It was the look of determined man, but about what, the Lieutenant could only speculate. As he turned down the street where the shop was located, Ed thought Dear God, please let help me for Edie's sake.

The bell rang when he entered the little shop. On one side, he saw a rather plump lady wearing a heavy grey sweater, who was busy dusting away. Then he saw someone he did not recognize. "Hello, my name is Ed Witherspoon; I am here to pick up my watch."

The woman dropped the duster and apologized. Rushing over to the counter, she started jabbering away about the American nurse asking to see the watch. "I didn't see any harm in showing it to her or reassuring that it worked properly by winding it but Mr. Thaddeus became enraged and was very rude to me on account of that watch. I really did not mean any harm and I hope it works properly." Startled by this confession, both men practically fell over one another assuring her that it was all right.

"However, it looks as if the stem is still out, let me just push it back in and you can see for yourself that it works properly," said the male clerk.

"NO," said Ed so loudly that he could tell both of the clerks were offended. "I am sorry. I am in a bit of a rush. I've already paid for the work. Here is my receipt." Handing it to the clerk, he picked the watch up off the counter and hurried out of the shop.

"Well, I never," said the lady. "Have you Mr. Marchand?"

"No, Miss Tipton, I have not." Mr. Marchand came from around the counter, stepped outside the shop, and watched as the young American ran as if his life depended on it. Shaking his head, he walked back inside.

True to his word, Major Winchester, if that was indeed his name, met Ed on the corner, "Lieutenant, here I am. How did it go?"

Describing everything down to how the place smelled, Winchester still looked puzzled and disappointed. "Was there no one else?"

"No, but the man who originally took my order was not there."

"Describe him to me, please."

"Short, longish grey hair, and he wore the oddest waistcoats."

"And he wasn't in the shop?"

"Not as far as I could tell…" A large explosion knocked both men to the ground. Ed scrambled to his feet first and leaned over the doctor, "Are you all right Major?"

"Yes, how about you, he asked? He took Ed's hand as the Lieutenant helped him up. "Come on, I am afraid something terrible has happened." The Major turned down the street that Ed just came from and he followed close behind. To their horror smoke poured out of the little watch shop and flames spewed from the roof.

Making their way inside, they saw the bodies of the store clerks. They easily dragged the woman out, but a beam fell from the roof pinning the man's legs to the floor. "Go, leave me, save yourselves," he cried. "Is Miss Tipton all right? Dear God it's you Win. You tried to warn me, and I wouldn't believe you."

"Hang on Arthur we will get you out of here," said Win. Looking around, he a grabbed a singed 2x4. Together he and Ed pried it under the beam and lifted the heavy weight off of the man long enough for two local men to drag the poor man outside.

When the ambulance came, Win convinced them to take the man to the Army Hospital. "This is Arthur Marchand. He is an American, and he will need special care. Mention my name, I am Major Atwood Winchester."

After describing everything they saw to the local police, Ed and Win settled into a pub to wash the smoke from their throats. The poor saleswoman was dead. Her head smashed in by the force of the explosion.

"Ed, there is no time to spare, I have to get to Mourmelon and find Edie and Katie. I wish I had more time to explain. Let me see your watch."

Handing the Major the watch, and watched as he dismantled it, then inserted a jeweler's eye and started tinkering with the watch. Ed explained that the girls would not be there. "By the time you reach Mourmelon, they will be in Paris."

"What are you talking about?" Aren't they still with the 101?"

"They leave sometime in the morning for Paris, and then to Brussels. Edie believes they must reach Nuenen by the sixteenth because, well, I can't tell you why, but they plan to be in Holland by the sixteenth."

"I know why she wants to reach Nuenen by the sixteenth, but let's not discuss that here. Do you know when they plan to leave Paris?"

"Not exactly, but if I recall she wants to pick up an overnight train to Brussels."

"That makes sense. Antwerp is finally opened to the Allies. Smart girl that Edie."

"Yes, I am proud of her. Well, have you figured out that the same person responsible for the explosion is the also culpable for Edie and her friends being transported here for lack of a better word."

"Got it in one," said the Major. "I guess I see where Edie gets her skills in logic. Yes, I am relieved that it is not the man my superiors suspected, but the man I believed was behind the death of two very fine women. Never assume that someone is not capable of murder because they usually are."

"That long-haired old geezer," said Ed. "He was there when I first left the watch with Arthur Marchand. He creeped me out by his excitement over my watch.

"He was," said Win.

"May I ask why?"

"For the basest of reasons, money," said Win. "I want to go over to the hospital to see how Arthur is doing then it looks like I am going to have to dash off to Paris."

"You said that man's name was Marchand, that's Molly's last name. Are they related?"

"Arthur Marchand is Molly's father. He has been hiding in Oxford since the death of his wife and my fiancée four years ago. Arthur knew that he was supposed to be in the car crash that killed his wife Lily and my Zoë, but there was a switch at the last minute because I had car trouble. He stayed with me at the garage while they returned home. Molly was just sixteen years old. Arthur was afraid that whoever tried to kill him might go after Molly if they knew he was still alive. Using his own invention, Arthur disappeared. The Army planned to drop the hammer on the project because we discovered that you can't change historical events, which was the reasoning behind government financially supporting Arthur's discovery."

"So, who is the man from the _Pickwick Papers_?"

"Arthur's half-brother, Thaddeus Marchand, who I suspect made a deal with some unsavory characters to deliver the device to the Chinese or the Russians." Seeing the confused look on Ed's face, Win said, "Let's just say Allies don't always remain Allies after 1945. When Arthur disappeared, the Army covered up the fact by claiming he died in the accident. That left Thad out in the cold and in debt up to his eyeballs. What he did not count on is that Lily and Arthur Marchand named someone other than him as Molly's guardian. Upon their deaths, she inherited an estate worth over a million dollars. However, Thad cannot touch it nor could he have contact with Molly but somehow he managed to keep tabs on her, who her friends were and even her travel plans. I think Arthur knows Thad is behind his wife's death, but he does not want to believe it. Apparently his father was a real bastard to his first wife, Thad's mother and Arthur felt guilty."

"Where to you fit in all of this," asked Ed. They left the pub and headed towards the hospital.

"Five years ago, I finished my residency early at the age of twenty-two, joined the Army, and for one reason or another was chosen by Army Intelligence to examine participants in a top secret project. Eventually, I discovered the details and Arthur and his wife befriended me as well as the nurse who assisted me. Her name was Zoë, and we fell in love and planned to be married, and I already told you how that ended."

"How did you end up here?"

"Army Intelligence allowed me to investigate. If Thad suddenly disappeared, they decided that I would follow him wherever it took me. A year ago, I followed Thad here. Apparently, he knew enough about how the device worked to join Arthur here and set his plan into motion. I convinced him that I wanted to bring Arthur back with me to finish the project. Fortunately, Arthur has no intention of doing any such thing. He just wants to live quietly repairing clocks and watches. Three days ago, I told him of my suspicions, but Arthur refused to listen.

"I still do not understand how this involves Edie except for the connection with Molly."

"It's both simple and devious. He plants the device in your watch, which you give to Edie. One of the bugs that Arthur has yet to iron out is that the device also transports any human being within five feet of the individual carrying the device. That is how I managed to follow him here a year ago. Thad decided to take a risk that Edie and her three friends would arrive in Nuenen in the middle of Operation Market Garden hoping that they would die during the battle. Being, Molly's only living heir, he planned to return to 2006, collect the money and disappear. However, when he saw Katie, Thad knew his plan failed. Obviously, he has a contingency plan if the girls manage to realize that somehow the watch is responsible for their being here. That is why he pulled the stem out of your watch, and I have to go to Paris as well as follow them to Nuenen so I can return to 2006. I daresay Thaddeus has flown the coup, but not before leaving a bomb that was intended to finally kill Arthur."

"Why would he leave knowing that the girls are still here?"

"As far as he is concerned, the girls are either too stupid to figure out any connection between the watch and how they got here. However, Thad never leaves anything to chance. According to Miss Tipton, Thaddeus became angry when he realized she wound the watch for Katie. He pulled the stem out for a reason. I am not a betting man, but I bet anything he has something up his sleeve. Well, here we are." Standing outside the hospital, Win shook hands with Ed, who realized that he would have to leave now if he was going to catch his train.

"I hate leaving. How will I know if you succeed and Edie and her friends survive?"

"Ed, if you don't hear from Edie after January, you can safely assume she and her friends made it back. If they do, I will be with them to make sure nothing happens to them. Besides I have personal reasons to return to my own time now. I hope you know that I am a man of my word."

"I guess that is going to have to be enough. Take care of yourself and protect those girls. They are very special."

"I will, you can count on it. Thanks for all of your help today Ed. I am sorry I had to drag you in, but in a way, you already are. Do not get any ideas about not giving Edie that watch because if you don't there is a good chance that all five of us will be trapped here."

"Edie suggested as much. You two ask a lot of man." A soldier in a jeep dropped off a nurse, who was obviously late for her shift. Ed recognized the driver as a man from the 82nd. "Hi Frank, can you give me a lift to the train station. I've got to head back to Reims."

"Sure Spoonman, hop inside." They both saluted the major and the jeep took off. Ed yelled good luck. He prayed hard that Winchester would be successful and that Edie would be safe.

The amputee ward had a new patient, but he had not undergone surgery yet. Win pulled a chair up and began talking softly to his friend. "Arthur, can you hear me?"

"Win, it is you. I thought you would come back. Thad left two days ago. He said he was going up to London, and like a fool, I believed him. What can I say? He is my brother. I thought you just wanted me to return so I could start work on the project. Now I know you told me the truth. Can you reach Paris in time to make sure Molly and her friends reach Nuenen on the seventeenth? I have no idea what Thad plans to do if they arrive safely. You must be prepared for anything."

A nurse came in and observed Arthur is IV and checked Arthur's pulse. "How is your pain, Mr. Marchand?"

"Not too bad since the last shot. When do I go under the knife?"

"Probably in a few more hours, we would like for your blood pressure to rise a bit more. I hope Dr. Winchester is not tiring you."

"No, it's rather important that he and I have this conversation if you don't mind."

Smiling, the nurse said, "I can take a hint."

"What procedure are you having Arthur?" Win feared the answer, and his friend confirmed them.

"They are going to take my legs Win. The beam crushed pulverized the bones. I am resolved. I intend to live long enough to know that Molly is safe. In order to do that, I have to survive this operation. Now I think you have a train to catch." Holding out his hand, and Win grasped it tightly. "This is goodbye Win. I do not expect we will see each other again. You have never let me down before, I have every confidence you will succeed. Take care of yourself and my girl." Arthur's hand grew limp. The morphine had kicked in and he was now unconscious.

Taking great care, Win placed Arthur's hand under the covers. "So long boss." Win stopped off at his digs, grabbed his gear, including and his M-1, he got a buddy to drive him to a local air base. Handing forged orders signed by Eisenhower to the officer on duty, Win found himself on the first leg of his journey that with God's will would put him in Paris by midnight.


	32. On the Road

The train arrived at the Gare de l'Est train station. The ride from Le Grande Mourmelon had taken less than two hours. Now they had a layover of sort in Paris before making their way to the Gare le Nord Station to take the evening train to Brussels. As they were leaving, JoJo spied a tall blonde paratrooper on his way to the platform to board the train back to Mourmelon. Waving her hand, JoJo started yelling, "Captain Winters, Captain Winters." He turned, smiled, and came over to them.

"I see you are finally on your way." Then he saluted the Colonel and the two men shook hands. "These are very special women, sir. I trust you will take good care of them."

"Colonel Sink impressed upon me the importance of insuring their arrival in Nuenen, and I have every intention of fulfilling this last obligation to the Army even though it is not the British Army. We made quite good time. I hope our luck holds out. Now if you will excuse me I need to see about a dog." Molly, JoJo, and Katie went over to a newsstand where they picked up some magazines.

"I guess this is goodbye," said Edie. "I am glad that we saw you again before we left." Her throat felt like it would close up. Edie already had a good cry over not seeing Bill again at least not until they returned to 2006. "Good luck, take care of yourself." Then impulsively she hugged him and much to her surprise, he embraced her back.

"I will miss you," he whispered. "More than you will know." An announcement came over in French and English that let them know the train that would take Winters back to Mourmelon, the war and Bastogne was ready to leave. "Have a wonderful life," she said hoarsely.

Then Dick shocked everyone when he kissed her on the side of her mouth before dashing off to catch his train.

Molly put her arm around Edie, and they made their way to a taxi. The Colonel was there with Trigger, talking to a very excited cab driver who was trying to fit the dog's crate into his taxi. When he saw the four girls, he became even more animated, but a few francs calmed him down, and they were on their way. Paris was alive even if it was December. Soldiers and sailors of every Allied nation seemed to be everywhere in cafes, chatting up, French girls, stepping out of stores and the girls soaked it up as the taxi drove them to their hotel.

Captain Nixon arranged for them to stay at the Hotel Ritz during their layover. Much to their surprise and delight the bellhop took them to a suite. Apparently, everyone in the hotel was a dog lover because no one said a word about Trigger. The Colonel was one floor below. In the lift, Molly whispered, "How are we going to pay for this?" Despite her low tones, the Colonel overheard them.

"Don't you know? Captain Nixon is generously picking up the tab," he said with a grimace. His leg must bother him, thought Molly. That's when JoJo inquired if that included Somerville as well.

"JoJo, don't be rude," said Katie.

"Knock it off both of you," said Edie out of the side of her mouth while trying to retain a friendly appearance. "Never mind JoJo. Colonel; it is very good of you to even agree escorting us to Nuenen. Any compensation that Captain Nixon offered can never repay you for having to put up with four mouthy American women."

"Speak for yourself Edie," said Molly straight-faced at first before they all cracked up.

"On the contrary, I find all of you very charming and extremely intelligent. As for the mouthy part, it is very refreshing to hear women express honest opinions in such a witty fashion. Being British has its disadvantages in that we are not more open as the Americans. Sometimes I think we are too polite for are own good."

"Sounds like southerners," said JoJo cheerfully. She had forgotten that a lot of the families owning grand estates in England lost them to taxes or other legal reasons usually centered on entailments. That is what I get for majoring in ancient history and biology, she thought. Anything prior to the 1300s or was not organic tended to hold little interest to JoJo academically.

The Ritz was beyond anything most of the girls ever experienced. Sure, their families sent them to one of the finest colleges in the country, but they earned their way into University of Virginia. JoJo had a softball scholarship. Katie had financial assistance and a small grant from her sorority. Edie's grandfather established college funds for his grandchildren, and she received a number of academic scholarships. Out of all the girls, only Molly, whose parents were quite wealthy, was accustomed to such luxuries, but it had been four years since she stayed in anything as grand as the Ritz. Somewhere in England, she had a wealthy guardian to whom she emailed regularly. In fact, all of Molly's worldly possessions were now in storage at this person's estate. They had never met, but somehow she felt deeply connected to her guardian, who always offered good advice and warm encouragement.

Although the bellhop never said a word other than merci beaucoup when Edie handed him several francs, they worried that he might offer to open their luggage and lay things out. When he left, they decided he knew they were there just for five hours. "I don't know about you ladies, but I want to take a real bath in a very large tub," said Katie. These bathrooms are enormous." Holding a sheet of paper, she found on the nightstand, "Look it lists services that are available in the hotel. Can we order crepes, ooh, and chocolate croissants?"

"Sure why not," said JoJo. "Nix is paying for it not us. Hey, we can get our hair done and praise God a massage. I am calling up and see if I can make an appointment; anyone else up for a makeover?" They all wanted their hair done and a manicure sounded like a gift from the luxury gods. Edie said she needed to lay down for a bit. Opening the door to one of the bedrooms, they were stunned to see original tapestries on the walls, gilded furniture, and luxurious bed hangings.

"It's like something out of a movie," said Katie. "I bet this bed could sleep all four of us."

"Well, I hope it will settle for just me," said Edie as she took a running jump onto the bed.

A few minutes later, Molly tapped on Edie's door. "Edie, are you all right?"

"It's all right," said a muffled voice. "My brain is becoming fried trying to remember everything that happened back in September."

"Do you think it is important," asked Molly?

"Yes, I do, this is one time I do not want to go into something on my instincts alone."

"Well, you have the best gut instincts I know. Before he died, your grandfather told me that when I started learning to trust my instincts, I would stop being afraid, and you know he is right. Do you want to me to wake you when we go downstairs or leave a note to let you know when your appointment is?

"Just leave me a note, I am just going to close my eyes and rest before I go down to have something done with what is left of my hair."

One hour later, Edie made her way to the hotel's salon and gave the receptionist her name. Her hair had grown out since September, and she sort of missed her short do. While enjoying one of the most relaxing shampoos she had ever experienced, Edie could hear the song "I'll Be Seeing You" on the radio. Tears streamed down her face. The young girl washing her hair became startled and asked, "Why you cry Mademoiselle?"

"C'est la chanson," Edie replied.

"Ah, it makes you miss your sweetheart. Do not worry. You Americans are strong and brave. The war will be over soon, non." Finishing the wash, she asked Edie if she mind waiting while Madame Blanche finished with her client. Nodding that was fine, the young girl handed Edie a tissue. Closing her eyes, she tried to blank everything out of her mind when she realized someone was talking to her.

"Danielle tells me you this song is making you cry, darling. Is there anything I can do for you?" It was a woman's voice and it was familiar. She spoke beautiful English with a slight German accent. "Ah, you are still weeping, here take this."

Edie opened her eyes and saw a beautifully coiffed woman holding a lace handkerchief to her. Taking it, she realized who the woman might be. "Oh, my, you are Marlene Dietrich. I am sorry," said Edie as she sat up and wiped her eyes with the scented piece of cloth. "Of course you know who you are."

"Do not apologize. Tell me your name. I can see you are a Captain in the American Army?"

"My name is Edwina Witherspoon. I just returned from Mourmelon. I am on my way to the Netherlands."

"And you are leaving someone behind, someone that you care deeply about."

"Yes, him and about forty of the bravest men I have ever known"

"Mourmelon, that is near Reims," said the lustrous voice. I will be doing a show there this week. Maybe I will see some of the boys. What are their names? I will dedicate a song to them."

"That is so good of you, but most of the 101st have been banned from Reims because of fighting with the 82nd. That's paratroopers for you. A couple of the officers will be there, Colonel Bob Sink and Lieutenant Harry Welsh."

"I love the paratroopers. They are so brave and so good-looking. I think they are the best of America."

"Yes, I agree. They really appreciate you donating your time to the USO. We all do."

"It is I who am grateful. This is a small thing that I do, but I am glad that I can entertain them for a little while to take their minds off of the war. Do you cry because you know some of them will not come back?" Edie nodded. "Darling that is what happens in war, but you know that. Just remember what they are fighting for and hopefully, the world will be a better place. I thank you for the sacrifices that you and all the other girls are making. Take care of yourself darling." Marlene bent down and kissed Edie on the cheek. Holding Edie's chin with the tip of fingers, the actress said, "Such a pretty face, try to have a good time while you are in Paris." With that, one of the beautiful women that Edie had ever seen threw her stole around her neck and walked out of the salon, leaving a trail of perfume and turning heads behind her.

Remembering that Marlene Dietrich's mother would die during the war in Germany without her famous daughter by her side, Edie stopped crying. I am just being too emotional for my own good, she thought. Seeing Danielle, Edie smiled and said, "Thank you for sending Miss Dietrich to talk to me."

"Oh, mademoiselle, I did not send her. Mademoiselle Dietrich overheard me talking to Madame Blanche and she came on her own volition. Now you have stopped crying. Bon, now Madam will make your pretty hair beautiful.

Madame Blanche was a gorgeous woman of undeterminable age with milk like skin and think dark hair styled in the latest fashion. She eyed Edie critically, walking around Edie, Madame touched Edie's hair then announced, "Ah, you have such petite features, you can wear short hair. There is what I would like to do and there is what you would like me to do"

"Oh, something simple that I can do myself, we will be doing a lot of traveling, but I leave it entirely up to you Madam."

"Trés bonne, cherie." One hour later, Madame Blanche turned Edie around so she faced the mirror. "Ah, vous êtes trés belle. Do you like it?

"Oui, madame, je vous remércie. Edie loved the cut. It was almost like a pixie, but Madame Blanche left the bands long and slicked back the sides. Edie thought she really looked more sophisticated and more importantly, I feel very womanly. After purchasing a product to style her hair and leaving both Danielle and Madam Blanche a large tip, Edie inquired about her friends.

"They wait for you in the lounge. I told you she would make you beautiful," said Danielle. "Au revoir, mademoiselle. Bonne chance."

"Whew, baby look at you," said JoJo. Her own curly blonde hair was very stylish, and definitely feminine. Katie's hair looked incredible. It was in a typical upswept forties hairstyle. She looked like one of the Andrew's sisters. Someone cut Molly's red curls to show off her pretty face.

"You will never believe who stopped and talked to me in the salon?" None of them could guess, and they squealed when Edie said, "Marlene Dietrich, could you just not die."

Katie said, "That's almost as good as who I met in a pub in Oxford. I've been dying to tell you this Edie. Maybe I will over lunch.

"It's a pity we have to leave Paris so soon. We'd be four hot mamas on the town tonight," said Edie. They were in the hotel lobby, trying to decide where to go for lunch. The blue cloud that hung over her head seemed to lift for now at least. Her friends were rather relieved.

"Hey, the sooner we get to the Netherlands, the sooner we found out once and for all whether we are getting out of Dodge. As far as I am concerned," whispered Katie, "I for one can hardly wait. Oh, holy shit in the morning."

"What's wrong," asked Molly?

"It's Win, the doctor I met in Oxford. I wonder what he's doing here. Oh, double shit in the morning, the Colonel is with him. They must be friends."

It turns out the two had just met while the Colonel took Trigger for a walk. "Katie, there you are," said the Colonel. "This chap and I started up a conversation in the bar and I invited him to join us for lunch only to discover he knows you."

"Hello, Win; what are you doing in Paris?"

"I am on my way to Mourmelon to hook up with the 101st Airborne," he replied as he removed his hat and kissed her on the cheek.

"But, why," asked Katie. She could hear the pitch in her voice rise.

Edie squeezed her arm to try and steady her friend, but even she had no idea what to tell Katie. _It's not as if I know what happens to every fricking soldier in the ETO_, she thought while smiling away at the handsome doctor. It was obvious Dr. Winchester was thrilled to see Katie again.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends," asked Win.

"Oh, yes, I am sorry. Major Atwood Winchester these are my friends, Edie Witherspoon, Joanna Riordan, and Molly Marchand.

"I am delighted to meet all of you. I heard so much. As to why I left the hospital, to be honest with you I am rather tired of patching up boys just so the Army can ship them out again just to come back in worse condition than when they left. Besides the hospital has been rather dull since you, and all the men from Easy Company returned to duty, so I volunteered to hook up with an EVAC unit. I understand Second Battalion will probably not see action until March. Who knows? I might just spend my time treating men after they have gotten in fights with one another or encounters with ladies of the evening."

Edie laughed nervously. _It's like meeting Custer just before he left for Little Big Horn_, she thought. "Well, I have to see this bar that Hemingway writes so much about, excuse me. Coming JoJo?"

"Yes, excellent idea. How about you Molly, care to see the historical literary corner?"

"I can hardly wait. What did you think of it Colonel?" Molly took the arm of the Colonel and sort of dragged him and Trigger along with them.

"Oh, rather," he said. Dropping his voice, he whispered to Molly, "You three are about as subtle as an 88 artillery shell."

"You don't say," said Molly. "Don't mention artillery in front of Joanie and Edie, they tend to tense up."

"Surely, they weren't that close to the front."

"As a matter of fact, we were, and don't call me Shirley."

"Oh, that is good. Molly, are you for real?"

Patting her cheek and checking her pulse, Molly said, "There maybe someone who might question my sanity, but yes, I am quite real."

"I think you are delightful," said the Colonel. His hazel eyes sparkled as he looked down into Molly's eyes.

Steady girl, she thought. "I thought Englishmen were reserved in their flattery. I think you are quite accomplished in passing out compliments."

"It is perfectly natural in cases such as yours when compliments are richly deserved."

"What are you two jabbering about," asked JoJo suspiciously. "Look at Edie, she can't stand Hemingway, but she loves the historic implications of it all." They chuckled as Edie ran her hands along the bar and the table normally reserved for the larger than life author.

"I've heard he's a bit of a womanizer, which is odd considering he also likes to smack them around," said the Colonel. "The tortured soul of the writer and all that always sounds like an excuse to behave badly if you ask me."

"Well put," said Edie. "I wonder what Katie and Win are talking about?"

"Oh, you think they are talking do you," teased Molly.

"Brilliant," said the Colonel. Obviously, his admiration for Molly continued to grow by the minute. However, the object of his affection pretended to admire the architecture in the lounge. "Spot on, the good doctor almost dropped to his knees when he saw Katie."

"I thought I would never see you again," said Katie. The two set down in one of the lounges far away from the other guests.

"I thought the same, but I am glad that we did meet again. The Colonel says you are leaving for the Netherlands in a few hours. Is that true?"

"Yes, I am afraid it is. Win, I never thanked you for all of your kindness towards me when I was at the hospital. You must think I am a selfish pig for leaving without saying goodbye, but I honestly could not find you."

"No, I could never think that, and I acted out of more than kindness. I hope you know that. I fell hard for you, Katie. Here I am on my way to where I thought you are stationed only to learn that you are being transferred elsewhere. Maybe you are right about it being wrong to get back at Jabba, maybe the gods are punishing us."

"Little bastards," she whispered. Their faces were very close at this point. Win looked around, the room was empty, taking Katie in his arms, he kissed her in such a way that she knew what he was telling her was true, and he confirmed it.

"I love you and if I never see you again, just know that."

"Never say never," said Katie. Then she kissed him back to let him know that she felt the same way. "You know what they say, great minds think alike," whispered Katie.

"I love how you think Lieutenant," said Win.

"We love how you think too Katie," crooned Molly, JoJo, and Edie. The Colonel's bemused look while keeping Trigger steady on his leash only added to the hilarity of the scene.

"You three will be the death of me yet," said a frustrated Katie.

"And starvation will be death of all of us if we don't grab some lunch. Besides, the two of you must have worked up a hardy appetite from all that smooching and in the Ritz. What would mother say," said Edie as she clucked her tongue.

"I would tell you," said Katie haughtily, "but there are gentlemen present." Win helped her up. Reapplying her lipstick, she asked where they were going for lunch.

"The Colonel knows a good place," said Molly.

"If we are lucky, the maître'd that I use to know might still be there," the Colonel said brightly.

The maître'd was still there, and he did remember the Colonel when he was a young man traveling with his family. He seated them at a wonderful table where they could see everything and everyone. The Colonel, Win, and Edie translated for the other three girls. Molly was fluent in Italian, and Katie spoke Spanish like a native. but JoJo's only modern language was English and Latin. "If you ever need someone to translate the Odyssey, I am your person," she said.

"I will try and remember that," said Edie, "the next time I have trouble sleeping."

"Yes, JoJo, you could start your own business. I can see the ad campaign now, can't sleep, don't resort to pills. Instead, listen to JoJo read classical literature in Latin with a southern accent. It's a cinch that you will be dead to the world in five minutes or less or you money back," siad Molly.

"I hate you two," said JoJo then she stuck her tongue out.

"You never told me your friends were so charming and pretty," said Win. Now I know why."

"Please do not encourage us," said Katie. Most of the time we behave in a civilized manner, but there are other times, like now, when we are incorrigible. Let's have a bottle of champagne to celebrate being in Paris again."

"Again," said the Colonel. "Have you four been here recently?"

The knowing glances exchanged between them were unreadable to the two men. Within a few seconds an agreement to tell the truth as far as they could had been reached. Finally Edie said, "Yes, we came in for a very short trip, and immediately turned around and headed back for Mourmelon. Unfortunately, we are still drifting in and out of gay Paree. C'est damage."

"Translation please," said JoJo.

"That's too bad," said Win. "What an interesting watch Edie. It looks like a man's wrist watch."

"It was given to me by one of the boys, because my pocket watch is loosing time," said Edie casually. "He collects watches from the Krauts if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do," said the Colonel. "It's funny how each soldier collects different things. For some men it is wristwatches, for others its rings, and most all of the men want to get their hands on a Lugar. The oddest thing I have heard is this one chap goes through Jerry's wallet and takes the picture of the dead man's sweetheart."

"What on earth for," said Molly?

"I really couldn't say, said the Colonel. Catching the eye of maitre'd, the Colonel ordered a bottle of champagne. They exchanged words and started to laugh which caused Edie and Win to join follow suit. Seeing the other girl's confusion, the Colonel said, "It seems Henri Luc has been hiding the champagne during the occupation by sleeping with it. He thought he and his wife would be relieved when the Americans liberated Paris, but now they both snore and neither can get any sleep." When Henri Luc returned with the bottle, he poured a small sample for the Colonel who found it quite good. After Henri Luc filled their glasses, the Colonel proposed a toast to the relationship between Great Britain and America, to friendship, and to a lasting peace among nations.

"I don't know whether to say chin, chin or amen," said Edie. This caused champagne to come out JoJo's nose.

Waiting for their entrees, Win asked Edie if he could look at her pocket watch because he might be able to fix it. Trying to look nonchalant, Edie said she was going to wait until she had a chance to take it to a jeweler who specialized in pocket watches. However, Win insisted and short of being rude, Edie found herself in an unnerving situation. Reluctantly, she removed the watch from her jacket pocket and handed it to Win who carefully studied the watch. Then to the girls' horror, he opened the watch, took a jeweler's eye out and some small tools, and began tinkering with the watch. Closing it back up, he glanced at his own and did a couple of twist of the stem. "Maybe you better wait and have someone look at it when you arrive in Nuenen on the sixteenth." The girls looked at each other then they eyed Win with some suspicion, which did seem to bother him at all.

Before anyone could say anything, the waiters appeared with the appetizers in a dramatic flourish. This led the Colonel to begin a conversation on escargot, and the wonders of the cutlery designed to eat the delicate morsels.

"I've never eaten snails before," said Katie. "Did I order this?" Pushing them around on her plate, Katie wished they had at least fried them. A southerner can eat shoe leather if it's fried, she told herself.

My brothers once tied me to our swing set and forced me to watch as they set fire to some snails they caught," said JoJo.

"Brothers can be such brutes, especially older ones. Did it upset you," asked Colonel Somerville, concerned for what he considered to be the delicacy of the female's sensibilities.

"My brothers are older than I am. If I showed any sign that it bothered me, they would have just torched more of them. I learned over the years not to let them get my goat. Besides when my mother looked out the kitchen window and saw they had matches, she came outside to see what they were doing. When my mom found the scorched little snail shells and me tied to the swing set, she grabbed a broom and started chasing them around the yard, swinging it at my brothers. I laughed so hard I wet myself. That was the summer, we all went to family counseling. I can't even begin to tell you how bizarre that was."

No one could think of any appropriate comment, and Molly gave JoJo such a look that the latter sampled the escargot out of politeness.

Edie eyed Katie as if to say did you say anything about when we planned to reach Nuenen. The latter lifted her head then casually twisted her neck from side to side, which gave the impression to anyone who didn't know the two friends that Katie's neck was stiff. In actuality, Edie knew that Katie had not revealed their travel plans to Win. _Something stinks in Paris,_ she thought.

The conversation never lent itself for either Edie or Kate to confront Win about his remark. After a lovely dessert of chocolate crêpes, Colonel Somerville looked at his watch and realized that they needed to return to the hotel, retrieve their belongings, and leave for the station if they were to make the overnight train to Brussels. Win and Katie exchanged their goodbyes while the girls waited outside as Colonel Somerville hailed them a taxi.

"I guess this is goodbye," said Katie. Her feelings toward the handsome doctor were mixed now.

"Yes, but as you said never say never." Win smiled and Katie's heart melted a little bit, but it did not stop her from asking how he knew they wanted to reach Nuenen by the sixteenth. Win gave her an odd look and said, "You said you were heading there, and I figured it would probably take at least three or four days to get there. What a strange question. Come here and let me give you a proper goodbye kiss." It was something like you see in movies. Win held Katie in her arms dipped her low to the ground and gave her one of the most memorable, lingering kisses of her life by the time he raised her back up, Katie was breathless and almost incoherent. She let Win walk her over to the taxi and help her inside. When the taxi pulled out onto the main street, Katie was hanging out the window and waving goodbye until they turned the corner.

"That was some kiss," said JoJo with a smile.

Putting her hand on her cheek, Katie just sighed, smiled and said, "Yeah and that's some man." When they got upstairs to their hotel room, she burst into tears. Edie and Molly tried to calm her down. JoJo came to the rescue with a shot of whiskey from the liquor tray on the sideboard. After checking the suite to make sure nothing was left behind, they hurried downstairs to meet the Colonel who already had the taxi waiting.

Luckily, for the girls, Colonel Somerville knew his way around the Paris Gare de l'Est train station. He quickly, situated them in an empty car, and left to get Trigger settled in the luggage compartment before they knew it the train moved northward towards the Belgium border. None of them noticed, a young American officer jump on board at the last minute. The journey took over two days because of troop and supply movements. Sometimes they had to get off and make way for wounded GIs, which brought no complaints from the girls. Eventually, they reached Brussels though somewhat worse for wear. It was now November 14. Two more days before all hell broke loose on the western front. Edie was chomping at the bit. If she thought it would do any good, and If she could have, Edie would have gotten behind the train and pushed it to make it go faster.

"Captain Witherspoon, you seem rather jumpy. Are you that anxious to reach the town of Nuenen? Having been there, I can assure you, it is not very exciting," said Somerville as kindly as he could. As traveling companions, these women proved quite entertaining, and mercifully, they never complained.

"I am just nervous in the service these days," Edie said with a faint smile. The train station in Brussels was architecturally stunning. Never had they seen such an elaborate care and design given to a building that sheltered people traveling from points A to Z. At one point they went outside and had the Colonel take their picture with Edie's ancient twin-lens camera left to her by her grandmother. It was the last role of film. She had taken pictures everywhere they went since arriving in 1944. The rolls were carefully stored in a small box that could withstand scrutiny through x-ray machines in airports without destroying un-developed film. All the girls teased her, and said that she should buy a digital camera, but Edie stubbornly stuck with her twin-lens. Her grandmother took up photography as a hobby after raising three girls and boy, Edie's father. Nana showed her how to use adjust for variations in light. Fortunately, for Edie she inherited her grandmother's natural ability to compose interesting photographs.

Finally, they boarded the train that took them to Antwerp, but even that train seemed to be chugging along. By the time they reached the port city, they had time only to check into a hotel and shower, which was a relief. As they boarded the train to Eindhoven, they were holding hands to ease one another's anxiety. When they reached the city, it was early in the afternoon of the sixteenth. Much to their surprise, a young British sergeant greeted the Colonel. They quickly learned that the Sergeant was in the Colonel's regiment. Robert "Bob" Walkup was tall, ruggedly handsome, with dark hair and big coffee colored eyes, as well as a body of a boxer that he once was. Sergeant

Walkup was extremely friendly as well as polite.

"It is very good to see you again Colonel. I know I can speak for the rest of the men when I say what a relief it is to see you looking so well. As you requested, I am here, earlier today I had transportation lined up for us, but sir, the Jerries broken through the American lines early this morning and are heading straight for us. Everything that has four wheels has been snatched up and is heading for the front line."

"Good God, and here we are escorting these young women when we should be with our Regiment. Nevertheless, we must push on, so Sergeant, are you telling me that we are going to have to hike the next five miles to reach our appointed destination," asked the Colonel? When the sergeant replied in the affirmative, Colonel Somerville turned to Edie and said, "It might be best if you ladies changed into your ODs. It looks as though our luck has finally run out, but it's not too far from here to Nuenen. Sergeant, you and I are going to try and find some form of transportation. I don't care what kind as long as we can reach Nuenen by nightfall."

"Yes, sir," said the Colonel and together the two men went off in search of some means of conveying us to Nuenen."

The girls entered the large and extremely clean ladies powder room, dug out their boots and other clothing then began changing clothes. When they finished changing, they walked out of the train station only to find Sergeant Walkup holding the reins to two large horses, while the Colonel seemed to be negotiating some kind of deal with the driver. The latter was in worn work clothes, typical wooden shoes that the farmers wore, tufts of grey hair protruded from the bottom of his faded blue cap, and below his droopy moustache, he held a pipe firmly in his large, yellow teeth. JoJo and Edie crossed the street and slipped the Colonel some bill in the Dutch currency. Whether the farmer was pleased or not, no one could tell because the man seemed incapable of any facial gestures. He did however; motion for them to get into the back of his wagon. There was some straw in the bottom, but they discovered it was relatively clean.

Throwing their gear up first, the Colonel stacked their packs neatly in the back of the wagon and then assisted Sergeant Walkup in helping the girls climb up into the back of the wagon. It was cold and the wind stung their cheeks. The girls turned up the collars of their jackets. They had given every scarf they had to the men. JoJo gave her gloves to Perco because they fit him, but the other girls' hands were much too small for any of the men. Now she stuck them inside her jacket to keep them warm. With heads bent over to avoid the penetrating wind, the farmer slapped the riens and they saw the back of Eindhoven. Whether it was the cold or exhaustion from traveling, they soon found themselves fighting the urge to dose off to no avail. Edie, the Colonel, and the Sergeant would look up occasionally to make sure they were heading in the right direction. After awhile even Edie found herself struggling to stay awake as the cold and the wind made her sleepy. The horses were either old or tired or both because the pace of the wagon was a steady clip, clop for three miles when they reached a crossroads. Pulling on the reins, the old man muttered something and then turned around and kept saying Nuenen and pointing to a roadside.

"Nuenen, three kilometers," read Molly. "Wonderful," she said as she hopped out of the back. The Sergeant helped each girl out while the Colonel handed each one her backpack. "What are you carrying in here, books?"

"Small portfolios," Molly replied. "I never travel without one," as JoJo helped her own with her pack.

That's much too heavy for you," said the Colonel. "Allow me or Sergeant to carry it for you."

"I might take you up on the offer once we are further down the road," she said, "but I can manage for now." Molly walked on ahead with JoJo who whispered, "He likes you, he wants to plant a proper English kiss on your cherry lips."

"Oh, JoJo," laughed Molly. "Let's wait for everyone to catch up."

"Good idea, that reminds me. It might be a good idea to pull out this." It was the 45 that she won from Captain Nixon at the card game. When Edie walked up, they saw Dr. Jansen's Luger in her hand. The Sergeant had his rifle strapped to his back and around the Colonel's waist was his gun belt. They had not seen it since they arrived in Paris. "Looks like great minds do think alike," said Edie. Sergeant Walkup took point and sat the pace, which eventually became hard to keep up with for the girls and the Colonel whose leg was still on the mend. "Yo, Sergeant York," said JoJo. "Either you slow down or I am going to need a break."

"Sergeant, I agree with Lieutenant Riordan. I am afraid my leg just isn't up to performance level if you know what I mean," said the Colonel.

"My apologies sir," said the Sergeant. It's just that those low dark clouds that are following behind us makes me wonder if we are not in for a spot of bad weather. Begging your pardon, Lieutenant, the name is Walkup not York."

"I meant no disrespect, Sergeant, but if I can't keep up with you, I know these short legged women friends of mine can't either," said JoJo with a smile.

Turning around, the cold wind blew hard in their faces, but the Sergeant was correct in his meteorological forecast. "Snow clouds," said Edie, "It smells like it too."

JoJo sniffed the air, "Yep, but we should reach Nuenen before then. What do you think Molly?"

Bending over to pick up a dried weed, Molly then she pulled some dental floss from her back and tied it to the string. Holding the string up in the air, they watched as it hung just below a 90-degree short angle. "I'd say it's blowing about 2 or 3 miles an hour. That should give us plenty of time. Checking the odometer on her pack," she said. "We've already passed the halfway mark."

"Well done," said the Colonel. "You women are most resourceful. It is a pity the Army doesn't take women into combat."

"I can't speak for the rest of my friends," said Katie, "but I have just about had enough of Army life so far."

"Oh, I don't know," said JoJo, who started chanting, "We pull upon the risers.

We fall upon the grass." Then the girls joined her. They were two tired to care if the profanity offended their male escorts. The two Brits were unfamiliar with the cadence, and were somewhat shocked by the language, but they had to admit it did make the time pass quickly.


	33. I Left My Patience in Eindhoven

Night had fallen by the time they reached Nuenen. A Canadian soldier pointed to a bar, "Someone there might be able to help, Colonel. If not, I would try the house next to the Reformed Church. The minister might be able to help you. If not, you can always try the Catholics across the park."

In the bar, everyone played dumb and just stared at the dog. Then JoJo took off her hat, shook out her blonde curls then removed her winter coat, but not before removing the 45 she won in the poker game and laying it on the bar. "Anybody here know where we can find Anika van Dries. She's a friend of mine. My friends and I have traveled all the way from France to see her. We are cold, tired, hungry, and I left my patience back in Eindhoven." A man, who they guessed was the bartender, yelled something to someone in a room behind the bar. A short, slightly full figured woman with blonde hair came towards them, and she spoke English. "Ja, I know them for long time. My name is Henna Martyn. Anna van Dries died three days ago."

The girls were stunned. "How is Anika? Is she all right," asked JoJo?

"Ja, but Anika is all alone in dat house. Is not safe for someone so young. I tell her she should come and live with us, but vot can you tell the young people these days who have seen too much of war and not enough of the good things in life." No one answered her because no one knew. "Come I take you there."

It was cold and damp just like it was when they left the Netherlands last month. "It is going to be a hard winter I am afraid," said Henna. "We hear such terrible stories of people going hungry in the big cities. Da Germans take the food right out of the babies' mouths. They are devils. We so happy to have the Americans and the English here. Very good for business but they are not good at drinking."

JoJo hooted then became more serious. "How is Anika taking her aunt's death? She was so happy when we last heard from her."

"Ach, it's hard to say. The cancer it came quick, and she not live very long after the doctor tell her. She wait too long if you ask me. Here we are." Mrs. Martyn knocked at the door and called to Anika in Dutch telling her that four women soldiers and a man were here to see her. She hoped it was all right that she brought them here. "Tell me if you want me to send them away, and I will."

"What did you just tell her," said JoJo angrily. "We are not here to hurt her. I have a letter here if you care to read it." Ignoring JoJo, the older woman knocked again and repeated what she just said in English.

"Well of all the nerve," said Katie. "I sure hope she's home. We may be wearing pants but that cold wind is blowing up my skirt if you know what I mean."

"Yes, sweetie, we all know what you mean," said Edie.

JoJo shook her head. She was frustrated. "Pardon me," she said as she loomed over Mrs. Martyn and banged on the door. "Anika, this is Joanna. We met at your house and I pointed my rifle at you, and Edie came in and asked me if I had lost my mind."

"Had she," asked Katie? "She is obviously getting punchy now."

"At the time, I think you could say she was nervous in the service," said Edie dryly.

"I say," said the Colonel with a smile. Walkup tried to keep a straight face. These American girls made this trip interesting. He would give them that.

From the other side, they could hear someone dragging something heavy away then came the sounds of door chain being unlatched, a door unlocked, and a somewhat tired, scared Anika stuck her head out. She grabbed JoJo around the neck and began crying. "I pray you come, and you are here." Then she start babbling in Dutch.

"What is she saying," asked Edie. "Has someone tried to hurt her?" Edie stroked her hair while JoJo rubbed Anika's back and told her it would be all right.

"She says a soldier followed her and tried to get into the house, but she slammed the door on his hand. When he removed it, he was very angry and swore he would come back with his mates. Vot is mates?"

Sergeant Walkup became enraged that such a thing should happen. "If I find out it was a British soldier miss, he won't have to worry about a court martial. Turning to the Colonel, he said, "Sir she's not much older than Lady Mary or my sister for that matter."

"No, she's not," agreed the Colonel. "Miss if it is all right with you, we would like to stay here tonight. I promise on my honor that I will found out who threatened you, and see that he is punished. War does evil things to people, and they in turn do evil, I wish I knew what came first."

This remark hit home with the girls and the Sergeant.

"Please to come in and make yourself velcome," said Anika. "I am very happy to have you here." She opened the door, and let them inside. It was a small house, very clean, but quite cold.

"You do not have a fire, child," clucked Henna Martyn. "Was it because you were afraid the men would see it and try to break into da house?"

Anika nodded.

"When was the last time you ate," asked Molly?

"I am not sure, but there is food in the house. The neighbors have been very kind."

The girls immediately went to work making Anika sit down while the set about the job of bringing life back into the house by lighting candles and heating up food that the neighbors brought over. Taking off his coat and jacket, Sergeant Walkup rolled up his sleeves and prepared a fire then he went down to the cellar to obtain more coal for the other rooms. He could hear the wind picking up strength. _Blowing bad weather this way I reckon_, Bob thought. Climbing back upstairs he started small fires in most of the rooms. Peering into one room, he guessed it might Anika's. Bob thought it best to inquire before intruding upon her privacy. I will just pop down to the kitchen and ask her, nodding to himself, Bob made his way down the backstairs that led to the kitchen. There he found JoJo encouraging her to eat some soup while Molly was overseeing the kettle for tea.

"Pardon me miss, I took the liberty of putting coal in the fireplaces of most of the rooms. There are some very pretty ceramic stoves in the house."

"Thank you," she said almost in a whisper. Then she took a sip of soup.

"Was there something else Bob," asked JoJo?

"I wondered if the young miss could tell me if it would be all right for me to enter her room to put some coal in the fireplace. I figured out which one it was, but I thought she might feel uncomfortable if I, a stranger that is, entered her room without permission."

"Bob, why don't you sit down and have a cup of tea," said Molly. "We will deal with that in a bit. I am going to call the others so we can join Anika if that is all right with you." Turning to Anika, the young girl smiled and nodded.

"It will be nice," she said. The soup filled one empty space, but it was the kindness of the American girls who helped to ease the fear and tension she experienced these past few days.

"All right miss, but let me wash up a bit. Coal is dirty business." Bob walked over to the sink and gave himself a good scrubbing. Drying his hands, he sat back down and rolled his sleeves back down.

"Glad to see you eating miss," said Bob. "Don't you worry about a thing. No one will harm so much as a hair on your head or my name is not Bob Walkup. Taking a spoonful of soup, Bob was unaccustomed to something so delicious. "Bless me, it has been a long time since I had something this tasty. Reminds me of home it does."

"Where is home," asked Molly? Edie and the Colonel were now sitting down. Trigger positioned himself at Edie's feet. Before Bob could respond, Katie bounded down the stairs and almost scared Anika half to death. Much to everyone's surprise, Anika turned to Bob for protection. Instinctively, he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, I am sorry," said Katie. "I am just so relieved to be here. Forgive me sweetie, I didn't mean to startle you."

"There, there, Miss Anika," said Bob, patting her back. "It's just Katie girl, nothing to be afraid of at all. I live on the Somerville estate as my father did and his father before him. My family has served the family for four generations. I have known his Grace since as long as I can remember."

Settling down into their dinner of soup, bread and boiled potatoes, conversation was light. Everyone was tired. Anika's exhaustion could be attributed to the stress of loosing her aunt as well as the threat of the soldier. While the others, were physically drained from walking from Eindhoven. In particular, the Colonel's leg ached considerably, but his mind was turning over the events of the day. _From the beginning, Edie was anxious to reach Nuenen before the sixteenth. When informed that the Germans broke through the American lines, none of the girls seemed all that surprised. It is almost as if they knew, but how_, he wondered. _It is peculiar, almost as much as the fact that they have been since Market Garden. Again, he was lost for answers. To his knowledge, there are no women in any of the Allies' paratroop regiments._

"You look deep in thought," said Molly. "Is your leg troubling you?

"Just a bit," he said. Colonel Somerville thought Molly was a very attractive young woman, especially the color of her hair. It suited her, and he took pleasure in observing how she as well as her friends never complained once during the journey. Despite the delays and the last inconvenience of riding in the back of wagon only to have to walk the last bit to Nuenen with a dog in tow, they kept their spirits up.

"If you like," said Molly, I could take a look at it. There maybe nothing I can do except massage the muscles. More than likely they tightened up after that long walk."

"That is very kind of you, but I think I can manage."

Understanding that she may have overstepped the boundary of propriety with the Colonel, Molly turned to Anika and asked if there were any relatives that she could stay with until the end of the war.

Tears filled her eyes, and she said, "I have another aunt, but she lives in Amsterdam, and the Germans control the area. There is little food there and practically nothing for heat because the enemy takes whatever it can from the people.

"Well, don't you worry about anything," said Bob. We will figure something out for you. That Mrs. Martyn offered to let you stay with her. She seems nice enough. He tried to be cheerful, but Bob could tell that was not a good solution. "Oh, is she a bit of busy-body, you know nosy?"

Anika smiled and nodded.

"We know what's that like don't we Colonel. There is a woman in from the village near Somerville, who makes it unnecessary to ring anyone up with news. Mrs. Caterall is her name, a regular nosey-parker if you know what I mean. She is married to the local postmaster. There are some that say, she should have joined the Army and become a spy because she's an expert at steaming letters open then sealing them back after she's read all the news." This drew a smiles and chuckles from those at the table. Bob went onto to tell stories about Mrs. Caterall and other folks in the village. The Sergeant was a good storyteller, soon had everyone laughing,

"Ah, Bob, I had quite forgotten about old Mrs. C. She is or I should say was a formidable woman with a monstrous tongue. "Mother wrote me in her last letter, dated two months ago, that back in October, Caterall took communion and the wine went down the wrong way so to speak. Before anyone realized what was wrong, the old girl choked to death. Some went so far as to say God finally struck down her wicked tongue. 'The words of a gossip are like choice morsels; they go down to a man's inmost parts."'

"Proverbs," said Molly.

"Got it in one," smiled the Colonel. Earlier, he had been a little unnerved by Molly's offer to massage his leg. However, the Colonel now decided that her offer was out of concern for his discomfort rather than some sort of illicit proposition. _Still, it would not be proper_, he thought.

Suddenly they heard banging on the door, and a man's voice screaming obscenities. Anika became prostrate with fear. Cool as the night air, Bob said, "Nothing to trouble yourself over dearie. Stay here with your friends, while the Colonel and I have a little chat with this wayward soul. Cause if I have any thing to do with it, this bloke is about to meet his maker." Rolling up his sleeves, Bob followed the Colonel to the front of the house. Meanwhile JoJo grabbed the 45 that Toye swiped for her as well as his brass knuckles while Edie went over to her coat and pulled out the Luger. Hearing something like broken glass down in the cellar, Edie signaled for Katie and Molly to take Anika upstairs. They quickly made their way to the young girl's room and locked the door, but Molly said she was going downstairs to see what she could do to calm the situation. She was gone before Katie could say stop.

"I said open this goddamned door you little Dutch slut."

"Sergeant, I have always heard that one should be careful when making a wish because it just might come true. Have you ever heard that before Bob?"

"Yes, your Grace, my granny use to tell me that all the time, 'be careful what you wish for Bobbie or you might just get it."' The two men smiled as did Molly who overheard them talking from the top of the stairs.

The Colonel opened the door and the foul mouth little piece of shite as Bob referred to him was flattened in one blow. When his two friends saw what happened they took off running. The Sergeant grabbed a hold of the man's hair and dragged the howling miscreant as the Colonel described him inside. Molly came from the kitchen and poured water over the man's face. He came to spluttering and swearing.

"Mind your manners scum," roared the Sergeant.

"Ooo are you? Where's the little Dutch girl," whined the drunken soldier. "I want to drink from 'er wooden shoes."

"That is no concern of yours," said the Colonel. "I am Colonel Somerville, who the devil are you to disgrace His Majesty's Army in such an odious manner. How dare you harass this poor girl who has just lost her aunt? If you were in my regiment, I'd have you shot." Just as he spoke, a shot did ring out.

"Hah, you are in for it now. That's my mate Joey. Didn't think I come alone did ya."

"Check it out Sergeant. It sounds like it came from the cellar."

"Oy, ooo's the redhead. Never mind, I never did like ginga 'aired girls. I like young blondes. The younger the better if you know wot I mean. All's fair in love and war."

"Shut your filthy mouth," said the Colonel. "Lieutenant, please go upstairs for your own safety."

"I am afraid I have something to do first." Walking over to the private who was trying to stand, she said, "Allow me to help you private."

"That's mighty nice of you ginga, oomph." Instead of a hand up, Molly gave him in a knee in the groin. The private dropped to his knees.

Molly pushed him over with her foot then spat on him. "If I had a gun, I'd a shot them off."

In the kitchen, Edie was holding a Luger on some dirty faced corporal, who sat trembling while Trigger growled at him every time he so much as blinked. "I told the little bastard if he didn't want to be dead that he better sit down and have some tea before the MPs arrive. I expect they heard the shot.

"Yes, miss, we can only hope." Downstairs, Bob found JoJo trying to revive the miscreant's friend. Seeing the Sergeant, she said, "Don't worry, the stupid bastard just fainted. I told him that I would shoot him if he did not leave the way he came in, but the stupid punk did not believe me. When I fired close enough for him to feel it without actually wounding him, he dropped like a schoolgirl."

Upstairs they could hear someone pounding at the door and identifying themselves as the military police. "Come on, come on," said Bob. "Here we go. You can join your mates and create one big pile of shite."

Katie and Anika came downstairs just as Bob dragged the two miscreant's friends into the parlor and told them to sit. Molly walked over to Anika and told her that there was nothing to be scared of anymore. Taking the young girl's hand, she brought her over to where miscreant number one struggled to regain his dignity and stand up after being drop kicked by a woman. "See the next time this happens to you, just do this." Molly kneed the man again much to the delight of Anika and the discomfort of the men who watched. "Now tell him how he made you feel. Go on. Let sick bastard know how he scared you. It will make you feel better." The other girls encouraged her.

Timid at first, they could see Anika find her resolve. "You no right to scare me. I done nothing wrong. My aunt just died. My parents are dead because of the Nazis. You are supposed to be hero. You are stuff people carry to fields to make plants grow. I hate how you make me scared to eat, sleep or light candle. For two days, I sit in dark house, cold, hungry and afraid. You are little man, like Nazis. I pity you." She walked over to Molly who embraced Anika while she cried a little.

One of the soldiers came back with the CO, a young Captain Charles Barnes, who apologized to Anika and the Colonel. "I assure you sir; I will personally see to it that these thugs are thoroughly punished before being drummed out of the regiment and sent back to the holes they crawled out. Miss, I am terribly sorry for the unpleasantness these boys have caused you. Rest assured that there are a number of men in the regiment who look forward in administering justice to them on your behalf." Saluting the Colonel, the Captain had the military police pick up those who could not walk and forcibly dragged the ringleader who was either unable or unwilling to cooperate.

"Well, there's never a dull moment with you girls, is there," said the Colonel. Let's say we turn in for the night."

Edie stretched and said, "I couldn't agree more, but let's make sure the house is secure first."

"Excellent idea," said the Colonel. "Bob, you and I will check the cellar and bring up some coal to see us through the night. It's already snowing."

The girls looked at one another. Their eyes asking if the weather would make a difference, but Edie just shrugged to imply she did not know. This did not go unnoticed by either the Colonel or Sergeant Walkup.

While the men were downstairs, it gave them an opportunity to discuss their four traveling companions. "They seemed a bit nervous after you mentioned the snow, didn't they sir."

"You noticed it too, eh," said the Colonel. "There is something mysterious about this whole journey, but I cannot put my finger exactly where that lies. Did you observe how nonchalantly they took your news about the Jerries breaking through?" Seeing Bob's face, the Colonel answered his own question, "Of course, you did. I do not know what is going, but it really is none of our business. This time next week, we should be back in Somerville, listening to news about the war via the BBC instead of a superior officer."

"May I ask your Grace, do you mind very much?"

"Yes, I mind terribly, but I have a duty to my family as well just as you do Bob. By the way, I am sorry about your father. He was a good man." They climbed up the steps and found the others waiting for them in the sitting room. Anika handed out candles, and they all went upstairs together, except for the men who planned to sleep downstairs. Molly and Edie offered their beds to them because of their injuries, but they politely declined.

"Good night gentlemen, see you in the morning," said Edie. "Come on girls, I am in desperate need of a bath and some beauty sleep."

"Bath, did someone say bath," said Katie.

"Ah, the thing that separates man from the beast," said Molly.

"A bath," asked Anika.

"No, child, indoor plumbing," said JoJo.

They took turns kissing Anika on the cheek and wishing her good night. "If you need us, just knock on the door," said Molly.

Two hours later, a peaceful silence fell upon the house. For the first time in over a month, Anika slept without worrying about what tomorrow would bring. The girls slept because they were too tired to think, let alone talk about tomorrow.


	34. Returning Home

_Here it is, the chapter where they return home, but do not fear this is not the end of the story. It will be a new beginning for all._

Exhausted from their harried traveling schedule, hiking half way from Eindhoven, the events from last night as well as the stress of knowing that at the end of this journey, Edie's theory would finally be proven, the girls slept late that morning. Refreshed, those who were too tired to bath last night did so. All of the girls decided to change into the clothes they wore the night they first arrived in Nuenen back in September. Molly left her ODs and most of her dress uniform on the bed, as did Edie, who just wanted the cool overcoat and the boots. When they came downstairs, their attire of jeans and heavy sweaters raised the eyebrows of Colonel Somerville and Sergeant Walkup, but Anika did not seem to notice.

Molly went up to Anika and apologized, "Sorry we overslept, but we were pooped. How are you feeling today?"

"I am much calmer, thank you," smiled Anika. She was preparing a large plate of food, and Molly was amused when she put it in front of Sergeant Walkup.

"You are a right good cook Anika," said Bob Walkup. "She is doing a cracking job, Lieutenant. The Colonel and I overslept too. Anika is honoring us with a fry-up.

Anika insisted that everyone sit down while she prepared breakfast. She hummed some unfamiliar tune, which they all decided must be a Dutch folk tune.

When Anika joined them, she bowed her head and the others joined her. The young girl thanked God for his blessings for the soldiers fighting in her country and for her good friends who restored her faith in people.

"That was a lovely prayer, Anika," said Edie. "I meant to ask you if you received all of the items we found. Captain Nixon assured us that you did."

"Yes, I did. The money came in handy when my aunt became ill, but I have saved the rest. There is the house, but I will not sell it until after the war."

"That's probably a good idea," said Joanna. Looking out the window, she let out a "Wow, it really snowed last night. Oh, my God has anyone walked Trigger?"

"I did," said Edie around six this morning. "It was more like he walked me. Trigger loves the snow." Hearing his name, the dog thumped his tail, and Edie gave him a piece of cheese.

"Where did you such a fine dog," asked the Sergeant?

"One of the men in Easy Company found him when they captured some Germans in Son. He's a great dog," said Molly as she slipped him a sausage.

"You mean that dog's a Jerry," he boomed? "Well, I never heard of taking dogs prisoners."

"Well, it beats the alternative Bob," joked the Colonel. "Here boy, care for some toast?"

"He is a very good watch dog," said Edie. "What do you think about keeping him Anika? Trigger is a good companion and very loyal. It will be hard to take him where we are going. I promised Sergeant Talbert, the man who found him, that we find the Trigger a good home if we could not keep him."

"I think that's a brilliant idea," said the Colonel.

Anika started clearing up the dishes. Obviously, she did not like the idea of her American friends leaving her so soon. Suddenly she slammed a pan down. In her outburst, she asked, "Why can I not come with you? I promise I not get in way."

Molly got up, and put her arm around the young girl and hugged her. "Because the Netherlands is your home and you need to finish school. Come on let the others do the clean-up. You cooked breakfast."

"Yes, Molly is right," said Edie. "Run along." The others felt bad for the young girl. "This is what war does to young people. It ruins their lives. Just about everyone she knows and loves is dead. What kind of memories are those to grow old with, I ask you."

"Not good," said Walkup. "Begging your pardon, Colonel, but aren't you going to require a nurse or a companion for the Countess when you return home?"

"Yes, why do you ask? Oh, I see. It's a noble idea Sergeant, but there is a whole lot of red tape brining over a refugee."

"Well, sir, I know being the Earl of Somerville is new to you, but it is not without its privileges if you know what I mean."

"Walkup, you are amazing. I will do it, by the by, what are your plans after your discharge? There is plenty of work at the estate. I have got to figure out a way to make it pay for itself."

"Well sir, I have been thinking on that. I have been able to sock away a good bit of money since joining up." Soon the two men discussing their future plans while washing and drying the dishes.

"Isn't that wonderful," said Katie. "Now Anika needn't worry, these two will look after her until she can live with her aunt in Amsterdam. It's my turn to walk Trigger. I think he has to go."

Upstairs, Molly and Anika were looking through her portfolio. Trying to take her mind off of their leaving, Molly offered to sketch her.

Pushing a blonde curl behind her ear, Anika blushed and said, "I am not very pretty."

"Are you kidding me? You have a fantastic complexion and lovely features. Look at your hair. I bet if you pulled it up, you would sing a different tune. Here, I have some clips that you can have." Running her fingers through her short red curls, Molly added, "Obviously, I can't use them right now." They both laughed. "Here, you just pull this up like so and this side up do a twist and voila. You have a new do."

"I cannot believe this is me," said Anika as she looked in the mirror.

"Now will you let me draw you?" This time Anika agreed.

An hour later, Edie knocked on the door. "How are you two doing?"

"We are just fine," said Molly. "Doesn't Anika's hair look pretty?"

"It sure does. I bet a certain Bob Walkup will agree. Listen Mo, we need to talk. JoJo and Katydid are in their room. By the way, Colonel Somerville has a proposal for you, Anika. I think you might like it."

"I will be right down," said Anika. "There is something I have to do first."

"All right, come on Molly O, I have to bounce some ideas off of your heads."

"Give me a minute." She stuck the small portfolio in her bag then followed Edie.

As the two friends headed to the other room, neither noticed Anika remove the portfolio and take it with her to her room.

"The reason I need to talk is that we all know Win adjusted the time on the watch, but now it is loosing time again. I think by the time we set out it may stop all together, and that maybe the sign that we are on the right track. What do you think?"

"I think, it makes about as much sense as a screaming eagle flying out of my butt," said JoJo, "but I don't have an alternative solution."

"Me neither," said Katie. "Is everyone packed?"

"Packed and repacked," said Edie. All right, let's leave around 6:00. It will be dark, but I have a flashlight at the end of my umbrella."

The rest of the afternoon went by slowly. Edie took Trigger out to play in the snow. Molly sat at the window watching along with Colonel Somerville. "Your friend seems to be having a good time with Trigger. I am surprised she offered to give the dog to Anika."

"Well, she's concerned that our method of transportation might not agree with him. It is very good of you to take Anika with you to England. I feel better knowing that you and Sergeant Walkup will look after her until the war ends." Molly realized the Colonel observing her so she kept keep her eyes on Edie as she threw a stick and Trigger bounded after it. Then they started playing tag. Edie would touch Trigger's back and dash off. Then he would chase after her until he caught the hem of her jeans and tried to pull her down. Molly and the Colonel laughed at their antics.

"I know that it is none of my business, but I did promise to make sure you arrived here safely. Forgive my bluntness, but how the devil do the four of you intend to leave in this weather?"

"We are expecting a ride of sorts. Either it comes or it doesn't," said Molly. The latter statement sent butterflies to her stomach.

"If it doesn't come, what will you do?" The Colonel suppressed the urge to twirl one of Molly's red curls between his fingers.

"I really have no idea. Maybe we will go with you to England."

"That would give me the greatest pleasure," blurted out the Colonel. "Forgive me, I did not mean. That is to say, I would be delighted to have your company and become more acquainted with you and your friends, Lieutenant. Excuse me."

Wincing as she looked outside, Molly thought, _God you are cruel to place me in such a dilemma. The Colonel is a good man, and a good-looking one to boot if she wasn't heading back to the future, what a trite play on words. It is no good thinking about it. I hope he meets someone, falls in love and has a happy life._ When Edie came in, she knocked the snow off her shoes and dried Trigger as best she could. Molly handed her a cup of tea and told her about the conversation with Colonel Somerville. "You are right. It is cruel, but I doubt God has his hand in the fact that the Colonel fell in love with you the first time we met in Dick's office."

"Please don't say that Edie. I just couldn't bare the thought of someone else being hurt on account of me."

"Sweetie, you can't help who you love. I don't care what year it is. Don't worry about it. We've got bigger things to think about if my theory is crap."

As the time drew nearer, Edie looked at her watch, the second hand barely moved now.

"Let's just go," said JoJo. "I can't stand waiting around anymore."

"Me neither," said Katie.

"Let's do it," said Molly.

They made their way downstairs and said goodbye to Anika who seemed unusually calm considering how she reacted this morning to their leaving. Sergeant Walkup offered to carry their bags, but they declined.

"Well Colonel, thank you for everything. You kept your promise to Colonel Dobie, who I guess is a married man now," said Edie.

"Goodbye," said the Colonel who seemed genuinely sad to see them go. "The pleasure has been entirely mine."

"Mine too," said Sergeant Walkup. "You ladies completely changed my opinions about Americans."

"Glad to hear it," said Molly. "Goodbye, Colonel, take care of yourself."

"You too, Lieutenant."

Trigger whined because Edie was going outside and not taking him. She knelt down beside the German shepherd, "I would take you with me in a heartbeat boy, but you might not like the ride. Be a good dog for Anika." Edie hugged the dog and headed for the front door. The other girls said their goodbyes to everyone including Trigger and left.

When they got outside, Edie pulled her small umbrella out that had a flashlight at the end. It provided enough light so they could find the culvert. After turning down a couple of small streets, they found the right spot. "There it is," said JoJo.

"The wind is picking up," said Katie. "That's a good sign isn't it?"

"I would say so," said Edie. "Let's make our way down." She pointed the light inside the culvert and they made themselves at home. Looking at her watch, she waited for any sign of movement. It's practically stopped."

"You did remember to wind it didn't you," asked Katie?"

"Yes, Katie," said an exasperated Edie." Let's just stay calm. Do you want me to turn the flashlight off?"

"No, leave it on. This situation is creepy enough," said JoJo. "

"There's a clever device. Too bad we won't be around to invent it," said Katie.

Hey Katie, you ought to put that on the list in case Edie's theory goes bust, said JoJo."

"I gave the list to Molly."

"And I put it in my portfolio" Unzipping her bag, she reached for it and panicked. "I know I put it in here when you came to get me," said Molly.

"Forget it, we are leaving anyway," said Katie. The wind is picking up girls."

"Forget hell, it has all of our money in it because JoJo didn't have any more room in her bag and my passport. I am going back to get it."

"The hell you say," said Edie. "We will get you another passport!"

"Well, hell that's easy for you to say," said JoJo, "but I worked hard for that money. That's the biggest pot I ever won."

"Screw that, it has all my drawings from the dike in it. I will be right back." She crawled out and started back up the ravine.

"Well, at least leave your backpack here, so you can move faster," said Edie.

"Good idea," said Molly as she took it off and handed it to Edie. The wind was really picking up. Molly started climbing up towards the road, but she kept slipping in the snow. Fortunately, Anika's house wasn't too far, she thought.

Meanwhile back at Anika's house, the Colonel and the Sergeant were surprised when Anika came running down the stairs. "I have done a very bad thing."

"What is the matter child," asked the Colonel?

"I want them to be late and miss their ride. I took this from Molly's bag. I look inside. I not know it had money. I am not a thief."

"Good God, there must be well over five thousand dollars there," said Walkup. "How the devil will we find them in this weather?

Studying the situation, the Colonel put the leash on the dog, placed the portfolio under Trigger's nose and said find, seek, God I wish I knew German."

"Finden Trigger," said Anika. "Finden Molly."

The dog barked and whined to go outside, they could only hope that meant Trigger had the scent. They went outside. "God would you listen to the sound of that wind," said the Sergeant.

"I come with you. I must explain to Molly," said Anika.

"All right everyone, stick together," said the Colonel.

Molly finally decided to walk across the ditch and make her way up the smaller slope to the road above.

Watching her friend's progress, Edie hollered as loud as she could, "Forget it. Come on back inside. The storm is getting closer."

"I don't think she can hear you," said JoJo.

"Oh, my God please let her hurry," said Katie. The latter two were clutching one another.

Finally making it to the top, she heard a dog barking. "Trigger, it is you," said Molly. "What are you doing out here?"

"This was left behind," said the Colonel breathlessly as he handed Molly her portfolio.

"It is my fault," sobbed Anika. "I am not a thief. I just thought you come back for it and miss ride then you have to stay longer. I am sorry."

"It's all right, but I really do have to go now."

"That storm is heading right this way. Surely, you can't mean to stay out here in it." He watched as Molly made her way back down the ravine, but she slipped, but got back up. Molly was limping to the culvert on the other side of the road.

My God, what is she doing? The Colonel followed Molly.

"That sounds like a tornado," said Sergeant Walkup. I was in one once. Come on Anika we have to get down there before we carried off to Never Never land." The two made their way inside the culvert. They could hear the girls shouting on the other side, but could not make out what they were saying.

The latter were screaming for Molly to hurry, but she slipped again. Colonel Somerville reached her and quickly decided the shortest distance to safety was the culvert the Sergeant took Anika. He picked Molly up and started carrying her away amid much protesting.

"No, you don't understand I have to be with my friends."

"We have to get out of this storm. Don't be so pig headed. Your ride can't possibly reach you tonight."

"Molly," screamed Edie, "Come back!"

The storm was on top of them now. Molly was kicking and fighting the Colonel with everything she had, but he held on tight as they finally reached the culvert. It took everything the two men had to hold Molly down.

Hearing the sound of his beloved Edie calling for Molly, Trigger took off to find her. He was running at top speed. Edie was on her hands and knees at the end of the culvert while Katie and JoJo held onto her legs. "We can't leave without her," shouted Edie as she sat up in a squatted position. Then suddenly something hard and furry knocked her back and Edie hit her head and collapsed on the brick floor of the culvert.

The girls grabbed Edie and pulled her deeper inside the tunnel. JoJo hung onto Trigger's collar, but he wasn't going anywhere. He plopped right on top of Edie. Suddenly, the girls heard someone coming in from the other side of the tunnel. Katie held the light up. "Win, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Never mind that, put these in your ears. It will help with the sound." He handed them earplugs, and they did as he suggested. "What happened to Edie and where the hell is Molly?"

That's when they heard a desperate Molly shouting, Edie!"

"Oh, my God," said Win. Katie and JoJo clung to one another sobbing, but there was nothing they could do. The ear splitting sound enveloped them, Trigger howled, a burst of light flashed before them, and they all slipped into unconsciousness.

_Stay tune readers. This is not the end, only a new beginning._

"


	35. After the Storm Part I

_A tissue in the beginning is needed by the reader._

Hours later, a half-frozen Colonel Somerville nudged his friend and Sergeant, Bob Walkup. The latter finally awoke.. The shrill deafening sound of the storm had temporarily caused them to black out, but not before he saw Molly's friends and Trigger disappear before his very eyes in that brief flash of light. Sergeant Walkup saw it too and could only bring himself to say, "Blimey." Both he and the Colonel made their way over to the other culvert to find it empty. There was no sign of the girls anywhere. They called out their names, but no one responded back.

"Let's go Bob. They aren't here. I think we both know that."

"Right this moment sir, I don't know nothing about nothing, but you are right. We have to get those girls out of this weather. The two men carried out Anika first and Sergeant Walkup lifted her in his arms as if he was holding a baby. Shifting Anika to his left side and then his right, Bob took his coat off; he laid it down on the ground and then placed the young girl down on it. Shaking himself to stay awake, the Sergeant made his way back down and helped the Colonel lift Molly out of the culvert. "Begging your pardon sir, are you going to be able to carry her with your bad leg?"

"Don't be impertinent, Bob. Of course, I can manage. Molly weighs practically nothing. Let's move out man."

The two men wasted no time in carrying their girls back to the warmth of Anika's house. Bob created a blazing fire, and they laid the girls down in front of it wrapped in blankets. As they sipped coffee and waited for them to regain consciousness, they discussed what they just witnessed. "Do you have any clue as to what went on back there sir?"

"No, Bob, I haven't the faintest notion. I guess we will have to wait for Molly to tell us."

"She's going to be terribly upset that her friends left without her, but that's not their fault. We practically had to sit on her to keep her from running through that storm to join them. She knew what was going to happen all right."

"Yes, Bob, I am afraid you are spot on there. I just hope she can find it in her heart to forgive me. If I had known, maybe I would have let her go."

"Maybe, you wouldn't be sweet on her would you sir," smiled Bob?

"You know damn well I am Bob. I would never have recommended you for Sergeant Major if I wasn't aware that you have eyes in the back of your head. It's a damn shame the higher ups decided I was playing favorites because we knew each other before the war. Despite that, I stand by the promotion. You deserved it Bob, and by the way, you might as well stop calling me Colonel because as soon as we arrive back in England, I will be just plain Ralph (pronounced Rafe) Winters.

"The Earl of Somerville," said Bob. Well your Grace, what are we going to do about Molly?"

"Don't call me your Grace except in front of mother. Try Ralph on for size and see how it fits. A new age is dawning in England. At least that's why I see happening. The Socialist and the Communist tried to make changes after the first war. Now that the government has called so many men into service again for their country, and so many of them died, those that return home are not going to let it go back to the way things were. No, I see serious changes in the makeup of our way of life. As for Molly, I hope that she will decide to come with us that is if she doesn't take a shovel to the back of my head or a knee to my other set of family jewels."

"Haw, haw, that's a good one, your Grace, I mean Ralph. Don't know if I can get my head around that yet, but I agree with you. I heard the men on the line talk about how there was going have to be some changes if the working man was asked to spill his blood for King and country every thirty years. Getting back to what we talked about earlier, I don't think the Lieutenant and her friends were from America or at least the America I visited back before the war."

"I am sure there is a logical explanation behind all of it, Bob, but I am damned if I know what it could be. Like I said, I just hope she can forgive me. I will keep my promise to Dobie and stand by her whatever she decides to do."

Molly lay very still. She had been awake a few minutes after the fire started. _I cannot believe this is happening to me. Poor Edie, she will never forgive herself. It is not anyone's fault, but what the hell am I suppose to do now? I am so beyond fucked_. Listening to the two men talk, she could hear the regret in the Colonel's voice about restraining her. _As well he should,_ she thought, but she couldn't be angry. _I am too tired, and it is no one's fault. How am I going to explain all of this to them? Then she recalled what Edie said at the beginning of this whole trip or whatever the hell it is. I will tell them the truth_.

However, Anika did not pretend to be asleep. She awoke startled at first. Looking at Molly, she moved away a bit then over to the men who were puzzled by her behavior.

"There is no need to be afraid of Molly. I believe you know she would not hurt you for the world. I take it you saw the other girls disappear."

"Ya, there was the bright light and one minute they were there then they are gone, poof." Standing up, she stroked Molly's hair. "I will be her friend until I die. It is my fault that she is still here and not with friends."

"Don't blame yourself, my dear. The Colonel and I had a hand in it as well. Are you hungry, Anika," asked Bob. The young girl nodded. "Right you are then, let's go see what we can warm up for supper, more like breakfast. How about you Col…Ralph?" Molly could hear the Colonel stand up then limp his way to the kitchen.

Molly lay there, crying softly but the sounds and smells of food finally forced her to get up. _I have no choice but to go on living,_ she thought.When she entered the kitchen, Anika, Bob, and Ralph stopped what they were doing and then quickly went back to warming food, polishing shoes, and reading the _Stars and Stripes_. "I guess you are wondering what happened tonight."

"It has crossed our minds," said the Colonel. "How do you feel?"

"Scared out of my mind," said Molly who started crying. The Colonel immediately stood up and guided Molly to a chair. "I can't believe this happened. We were suppose to leave together. All because I wanted that stupid portfolio."

"Well, there was an awful lot of money inside," said Bob trying to sound consoling under the circumstances.

"I didn't give a damn about the money. My parents left me quite well off. There are drawings of some of the people we met. Now I don't even know if I will be born, and if I am never born then my friends will forget I ever existed."

The Colonel sat down beside her and rubbed her back. "I take it your friends aren't coming back."

"I don't even know if they can," wailed Molly. "May I go upstairs and lay down. I don't feel so good."

"Before you do, is it possible for you to explain, well, I don't know quite what to ask? Here is a hanky. I am afraid your backpack vanished with your friends,

Looking as miserable as she felt, Molly asked where her portfolio was. The Major stood up removed it from his coat pocket. "Here you are, Lieutenant."

"I am not really a Lieutenant you know. My name is Margaret Llewellyn Marchand, and I was born in 1984."

"I beg your pardon, did you say 1984?"

"Gorblimey," said Bob. He stopped polishing his boots.

"Language please, Bob. You say you were born in 1984. I don't mean to be rude but that is a little hard to believe." Molly handed him some documents from her portfolio. His eyes widened the Colonel examined Molly's original passport, her driver's license, and other documents with the date 2006 printed on it. "My God, how is this possible?"

"I wish I knew. We speculated that it might be some government experiment and we just were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"When did you find yourselves here?"

Anika handed Molly a cup of coffee laced with brandy. "Thank you," said Molly. "I guess maybe I will feel better if I tell you everything. Let me start at the beginning."

For the next two hours, they listened in amazement to Molly's account of how their European trip turned into a bizarre journey in the middle of the most significant war in modern history. The brandy steadied her nerves as well as loosened her tongue. Throughout the entire time, the Colonel never took his eyes off of Molly. When she finished, they all sat there quietly for a few minutes. "A fine vacation this turned out to be," she said bitterly. She could not cry anymore.

"I am sorry that my actions place you in the position that you find yourself, but you are not without friends. It seems that you made some with the men of the 101st, and I can only speak for myself, but I would like to be your friend," said the Colonel.

"That goes for me too, miss," said Bob.

"Molly, I am sorry. My selfishness has caused you to be parted from your friends. Can you ever forgive me?" Anika took Molly's hand and pressed it to her cheek.

"It was just series of well-meaning actions that finds me in this situation. No one is to blame. Do you mind if we stick around here a couple of days to make sure they really aren't coming back for me?

"Not in the least," said the Colonel. "Miss Marchand, Molly, you are more than welcome to stay at Somerville Hall for as long as you like. It is a large house, but the servants are gone because they can make more money in the ammunition factories or they have gone enlisted. I am not suggesting that you work as a servant, but I would take it as a personable favor if you allow me to offer any assistance that is in my power to give you in the hopes that it will somehow make up for my actions in preventing you from reaching your friends tonight."

"All right, but for starters, let's throw out the word fault or blame or any other word that can be use to describe what happened. The facts remain that for the first time in my life I am going to have to stand on my own two feet."

"Let me be frank Molly. You are not alone in this," said the Colonel. He took her hand and squeezed it. "Now let's have something to eat."

One week later, they arrived in Calais on two motorcycles with sidecars. As the Earl of Somerville, the Colonel was able to secure Anika's passage and entry into Great Britain. Since Molly still had her Army ID, the fake passport as well as the uniform she intended to leave behind. She too entered undeterred by official red tape. When they arrived in Oxford, they stopped to have a warm drink before heading onto Somerville. The Colonel picked up a local paper to see what was going on in the world. While he was reading, he came across an article that he thought might interest Molly.

"I say Molly, do you have a grandfather named Arthur Marchand from Oxford?"

"No, but my father's name was Arthur, why?"

"Well here is some poor chap, who is lying in hospital after being badly injured in an explosion not too long ago. It seems he owned the local clock and watch repair shop. Here's his picture." Handing the paper to Molly, he watched as the blood drained from the girl's face. "Dear God, what is the matter Molly?"

Whispering, Molly said, "This is my father, but he died in 2002."

"I think we need to visit hospital," said the Colonel gravely. "It says he is at the American Army Hospital. I know where that is. Bob, why don't you take Anika down to your mother's house? We will join you as soon as we can. I know you are anxious to see her and your sister."

"Thank you kindly, Ralph," said Bob. "Anika, do you think you can manage riding in that sidecar a bit longer."

"Could I have more coffee first?" Although she might not be aware of it, her innocence, and pretty face were starting to grow on Bob Walkup.

"Ha, ha, of course you can love." Motioning for the bartender to come over, Bob walked with the Colonel and Molly to the front door. "Good luck Miss Molly. If it is your father, maybe he will have some idea how to get you back to your time. Good luck."

"Thank you Bob, you are good mate," said Molly.

"Mr. Marchand is doing very well considering his injuries," said the American doctor. "I hope you are related to him. We did not like the idea of releasing him on his own, but we need the bed for soldiers coming in from Belgium."

"Quite understandable," said the Colonel. Holding Molly's hand, they followed the doctor until they came to the end of the ward. The nurse stepped out from the curtains around the bed and informed them he just woke up. The doctor nodded to Molly, and she pulled back the curtain.

The sight of her father laying there with both of his legs gone, unnerved her at first, but considering that a hour ago, she thought he was still dead, Molly rolled her eyes at her own weakness. Pulling up a chair, she sat right next to him and whispered, "Papa, it's me. It's Molly."

Turning his head towards her direction, a stunned Arthur Marchand began babbling. "Oh, my little Molly, what are you doing here? Are your friends with you? He listened as Molly calmly explained what happened then he started to weep.

"Please papa, don't cry. I have to be strong so I can keep my wits about me. Besides, the Colonel invited me to live at his home until I figure out what to do. I am sure he wouldn't mind if you came to live there too."

"This is not what I wanted for you, my dear. I wanted you to be free and independent from the burden my work created. Again, I see its results lead to nothing but tragedy and pain."

"I refuse to see this as a tragedy," said Molly firmly. "We can't talk here. The doctor would like to release you, but I need to see if it is all right with the Colonel."

"Ralph," said a voice. They looked up and saw the Colonel poking his head inside the cubicle. "My name is Ralph Winters, and I would be delighted to have you both stay at Somerville Hall for as long you want."

"I thought your name was Somerville," said Molly looking puzzled.

"My family name is Winters. Sometimes they are different from the title belonging to a peer. When my brother died, everyone began referring to me as Somerville. I can see why you are confused. Now Mr. Marchand, I will not take no for an answer. Your daughter is right. We probably should not talk about any more details until we are in a more secluded area. Now, if you two will excuse me I will make arrangements to have you transported to Somerville."

Molly beamed at the Colonel. _He is so generous and thankfully calm_, she thought. He returned her look and then went in search of the doctor. Looking down on her father Molly gave him a smile. "How I have missed you." Smoothing back his hair, she kissed his cheek. "How can all of this be bad if we are alive and we have each other?"

Arthur Marchand wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her. Kissing her wet cheek, he said, "You are right child, and it seems that you have an independent spirit to go with your beauty and warm heart."

The driver of the motorcycle felt like he was on top of the world. Every now and then, he looked down on the pretty girl in the sidecar, who just smiled then encourage him to keep his eyes on the road. When they pulled up to the manor house, Molly was speechless. "Ralph, I had no idea it would be so enormous. It's like a small palace, and it is so beautiful."

"Yes, it is particularly lovely in springtime. Now let's go meet my mother. She can be a bit of a tartar until you get to know her. Just stand your ground. Never show any signs of weakness, and you will get along famously."

"Is that what you do?"

"It is what I have learned to do," said Ralph with a wink.

Her Grace the Dowager Countess of Somerville, Hortense to her friends, was in bed, where she had been off and on for the past two weeks. When Ralph left at Colonel Dobie's request, she fussed at Ralph for leaving her so soon after the death of her husband. "I intend to stay in this bed until you return." She fumed when her son said suit yourself.

Her suite was beautifully decorated in colors of green, gold and pink. Paintings by Renoir and Monet hung from the walls. The Countess herself wore a lovely pink silk nightgown with diamond earrings and a black fur coat. She was in mourning after all. "Hello Ralph, come and give me a kiss. I heard Bob Walkup has returned with some Dutch girl in tow. Now I see you have brought a young woman home too. Is she Dutch as well?"

"No, your grace, I am an American. My name is Margaret Llewellyn Marchand." Molly smiled and looked the countess straight in the eye. She wasn't afraid of the older woman who obviously was enjoying herself.

"Marchand, that sounds French. I didn't know you liked ginger hair girls Ralph."

Ralph Winters blushed and then said, "I asked Miss Marchand and her father to stay with us. He has been in hospital."

"Marchand, oh the clock maker in Oxford, yes, I read all about that, some explosion. "Are you telling me that you are going to have an American Army girl and her French clockmaker, father staying at Somerville Hall along with the little Dutch girl? Is Somerville to become the site of the League of Nations or a home for wayward refugees?"

Not batting an eye, Molly said firmly, "I don't know about his Grace, but I am very fond of my red hair. As for my father, his grandfather was a French scientist, but he moved to America after the war." Molly left out the part that it was World War II not World War I as she implied.

Speaking out of the corner of his mouth so that only Molly could hear, Ralph said, "Steady, once she vents her frustration, she is usually fine."

"Yes, mother there are going to be some changes at Somerville. I know you will be your usual gracious self to our guests. They are welcomed to stay here as long as they like as you are. I hope we will all become good friends."

"Humph, friends, my eye," said the Countess. "Well, if I must, I must. At least you saw fit not to bring your entire regiment home as Henry did when he bought a squadron of pilots here. God rest his soul, but those boys proceed to drink and eat us out of house and home, as well as hang from tapestries from the fourteenth century. Miss Marchand, my oldest boy was the least serious young man that I have ever met. He kept me awake many a night. When he died, I finally got a good night's rest, knowing that at last, Henry was at peace and not racing cars, chasing women, gambling or fighting Germans in a little airplane. Henry did his part for King and country, and I loved him, but he drove my husband to an early grave. Now Ralph on the other hand performs his duties no matter what the consequences are to him. Although it may be noble, it is a nasty habit, but it looks like he is finally working on being happy as well as dutiful. Now help me out of this bed the two of you. Ralph, this is positively the last time I try to make you do something that you don't want to do."

"Yes, Mama," said Ralph. He motioned to Molly and together they did help the Countess get up. Ringing for her maid, the Countess shooed them out as she prepared to dress.

The next day, the ambulance arrived with Arthur Marchand. He was given a suite of rooms. Ralph and Bob dismantled a bed and set it up for him. Everyday, Molly assisted him in his exercises and once a week she drove him to Oxford to a rehabilitation clinic.

However, that first night after dinner, Arthur agreed to let Molly invite Ralph, Bob, and Anika to his rooms so they could finally learn what exactly took place in Nuenen.


	36. After the Storm Part II

Before Arthur arrived, Ralph and Molly explored the first floor rooms to see which would be suitable for her father to recuperate. "A place that is warm, receives lots of light, and has a view would be nice for him to sit in during the day," said Molly. "He loves to read too and listen to clocks ticking. It use to drive me nuts when I came home from boarding school."

"I think it is always hard to return home after being away at school."

"I take it you went to Eton," asked Molly?

"Yes, and I loved it. Then it was Oxford for a while, but father recommended that as the youngest son, I should consider a military career, so off I went to Sandhurst. It's like your West Point."

"Oh, but you are so near Oxford. There is no reason why you cannot go back to school unless there is a question of finances. You have mentioned it once or twice."

"I do apologize. My father married my mother for love as well as her fortune, but the depression, the war, taxes, and the expenditures of running an estate of this size make it difficult to get by on just the interest of the family's investments."

Opening the doors to the rooms on the west side of the house, they entered a room with two views, one facing the entrance to the house and the other enabled one to get a westerly view of the estate. "This is beautiful," said Molly. "I am glad that you don't have any original paintings hanging in here. The light would destroy them. Well, I have some money on me that I hope to invest. Perhaps I could invest in Somerville Hall."

"You need to make sound investments that will give you a good return to live on," said the Colonel seriously. "It will be years before I can devise a method to make the Hall earn any money." He reached over and rang the bell, and the ancient family butler who now doubled as his manservant entered the room. "There you are Ludlow, please be good enough to ring down to the Walkup cottage and have Bob and Miss van Dries come up. We are going to do some rearranging for Miss Marchand's father."

"Very good sir, please let me know how I can assist you." Ludlow bowed or stooped depending on how you looked at it then left the room.

"He's been with the family for over forty years. I believe he is in love with mother."

Molly stopped and tried to figure out if Ralph as he insisted she call him, was being serious, which he assured her he was. "You watch him when mother enters a room, the man lights up like Guy Fawkes Day."

"I am afraid I am not sure what that means, but I do want to learn. Well, I will insist on contributing to my father's and mine share of the household. Then I will start studying the list we created and make some investments.

"What kind of list?" They just entered another room that was smaller but quite warm and had a connecting bathroom. "Thank God, my mother insisted on modern bathrooms like the ones she grew up with in America."

"Your mother is an American?"

"Yet, but now you see how fifty years of living in England kills any accent."

"What did you ask me? Oh, yes, the list," said Molly. She then went onto to explain to Ralph about how she and friends created a game compiling a list of inventions that were quite successful. About this time, Bob and Anika found them and listened to Molly describe inventions that did this that or the other, miracle drugs, automobiles, cosmetics, computers, digital cameras, and a laundry list of other things that were yet to be seen. "So you see, if I do that then I can perhaps loan you money or invest in Somerville."

"I could not allow you do that, thank you all the same," said the Colonel.

"Well, I hope my money is good enough. My family has worked this estate for generations, and I am not about to see it sold so they create council estates," said Bob.

"And I have these," said Anika, holding out two gold bars that Molly had not seen in months. "Plus monies that Captain Nixon give for ring."

"What is she talking about," asked Bob?

"It's a long story," said Molly, "but it's not mine to tell."

"Let's have a listen over tea, shall we," said the Colonel. "Anika if you decide to share how you came across the gold and the money that is entirely up to you. However, do leave out any mention about Molly's secret in front of my mother. I believe the fewer people know about it the less likelihood there will be any trouble."

Anika nodded to indicate she agreed. Bob and her left the room so they could freshen up a bit. Molly turned to Ralph and said, "What kind of trouble are you expecting?"

"Molly, please do not worry but the in the article about your father, the authorities believe a bomb was intentionally set by your father's brother's Thaddeus. The police are looking everywhere for him, but so far it looks as if he disappeared. With the war going on, it is easy for anybody to vanish without a trace. I see I have upset you and that is the last thing I wanted to do. Put it out of your mind. Your father is safe at the hospital. When he returns here, I intend to purchase a watchdog. Bob and I will do regular patrols on the grounds. Some of the boys who the Army has discharged because of their injuries are making their way here. I got a letter today from a young Lieutenant who, like me, lost his leg. He is my cousin actually and has not a place to stay. His parents were killed in the blitz. So, I invited him to stay.

"What was that your mother said, about Somerville becoming home for wayward refugees?" They laughed. "I will try not to worry, but I can't bare the thought of anyone else getting hurt on my account."

Over tea, Anika shared the story of how Dr. Jansen and she returned home to discover three American girls had taken up residence there. One of them pulled a gun on her and the doctor and Edie had stopped her from shooting them. "She was very sick, and at the time I was proud of how Dr. Jansen, a Dutch doctor, could help an American who was there to liberate my country. Only to find out that he was a traitor and a … vot is word JoJo used?"

"Pervert," said Molly. "It seems the good doctor, who was in his sixties, wanted to marry Anika. However, he did a deathbed confession and left his estate to Anika. Hence, the gold bars and the diamond ring."

"My goodness child, you have been through too much. Of course, you may stay here as long as you like. God only knows when the Allies will push the Germans back across the Rhine," said the Countess. "We will have to see about getting you two some clothes. Molly cannot go around wearing her uniform. How long are you on leave?"

"Actually mother Molly has been discharged to look after her father. Mr. Marchand arrives tomorrow by ambulance." Molly shot Ralph a grateful look. How long they could all keep up this charade was anybody's guess.

"I am sorry, Ralph, but you were always a terrible liar," said the Countess. Everyone eyes' darted back to each other. "You are the Earl of Somerville, but this is still my home. Besides, I rented the Dowager House to the Americans to use for whatever it is they do. So, who is going to tell me what is going on?"

"Excuse me, I will be right back."

"I did not give my permission, but then I never did go in for all that fol-de-rol. Run along, but I want an explanation when you return."

When she came back, Ralph went up to her and asked, "What are you going to tell her?"

"The truth, it is the only way, Ralph. She can spot a lie a mile away, but I am glad you are not a good liar."

"Are you, then I am glad," said Ralph, "but absolutely no one else is to know."

"Agreed," she said. "All right your Grace, why don't you look through these and then ask me any question you like.

The countess took the same documents that Molly had given Ralph and perused them carefully. After a few minutes passed, the countess handed them back to Molly. "My dear, I have seen, heard, done a few outrageous things in my time, but I cannot fathom what you can possibly tell me that explains those items." With that opening, Molly revealed her secret. Ralph looked on as his mother patiently listened to the lovely ginger haired girl who had quite frankly, stolen his heart.

"Well, I did ask for an explanation. I never imagined it would be so unbelievable. Nevertheless, I know you are telling me the truth. You are certainly in a sticky-wicket, and as your fellow countryman, I open my house to you and your father. Now if you will excuse me I would like to talk to my son alone."

The others left the room and Molly went up to her room. Ralph selected the latter for her. Pink, white and pale yellow colors filled the room. Georgian furniture was placed tastefully throughout the room. It over looked a courtyard that in springtime promised to yield a thousand blossoms. She wondered what the countess could want to discuss with her son without even Bob present.

"My dear boy, I always said it would take an unusual woman for you, but I had no idea she would have to come from sixty years into the future. Are you sure that you want to become involved with her? Please do not bother to deny it. Anyone with half an eye can tell you are in love with the girl. The minute she came back into the room, your face lit up like it did when you were a child at Christmas time.

"I don't deny that I am attracted to Molly, but I have no indication that she returns my affections."

"Dear God Ralph, must you sound so British? We are talking about love. She might not realize it because she is still in shock over what has happened to her. I am afraid Molly might have some choppy waters to cross but eventually she will accept that she more than likely she will remain here in 1944. Bless me; I have not the faintest idea what I would do if it were me. It was hard enough living here after I married your father. However, one does get use to whatever circumstances one finds oneself in from time to time. She will simply have to adapt. We will have to come up with a good story to explain her presence here as well as her father."

"I am all for stating the truth but not the whole truth. Perhaps we should simply say that we came to understand that Mr. Marchand needed a place to stay, and we are opening our home to him and his daughter. Then if they should stay, and I am lucky enough to have Molly as my wife, it will seem perfectly natural. However, if they leave then everyone will assume that she and her father decided to return to America."

"An excellent plan, my darling, it really is a shame Mrs. Caterall died. Her ability to spread gossip far and wide would come in handy." The countess was glad to see her son laugh at her comment about the poor old thing. However, she could not ignore the strong note of bitterness in her son's voice when he mentioned the possibility of Molly and her father leaving. _Dear God, let some good come out of this wretched war for my boy. He is all I have left, and he deserves some happiness._

An ambulance arrived at Somerville after lunch. Ralph and Bob dismantled and then reassembled the bed selected for Arthur Marchand. Molly and the Countess located an old wheelchair in the attic. Anika went into the woods and cut some dried branches that made a lovely natural arrangement. When they finally got Arthur situated, he and they were tuckered out. Over supper, there was some discussion regarding finances and Arthur insisted on covering his expenses as well as Molly's. "The bomb did not destroy everything. I have a number of bank accounts as well as investments in both stock and property. However, I need for someone to return to the shop and retrieve a metal box that I hid in the floorboards. It contains a good deal of money. I have seen Molly's list. We can combine that with my own recollections and form a partnership of sorts if you are willing. How much acreage is there in Somerville?"

"Roughly, 5,000, I am afraid my father sold off some parcels of lands to cover some bad investments that he made as well as some gambling expenditures incurred by my brother."

_I love when he sounds British_, thought Molly, but quickly admonished herself for even thinking about that. She was dying to know how her father's work caused her to be here in the first place.

"Excellent, the first thing I suggest is investing in cattle and developing the land for agriculture. I am afraid food shortages will continue in England after the war."

"Oh, my how disappointing," said the Countess. "I am rather tired of not having a pudding to say nothing of being deprived of chocolate. Maybe I can get some of my American relatives to send some over."

"In the future, there will be a great market for organically grown meat and produce. If we start planning now, you should have a good reputation within ten years. In the mean time, I am not opposed to pooling our resources together. I want Molly to be independent though. If you wish to leave here child, all you have to do is say the word. I will enter some sort of convalescent home and you can be free to pursue your interests."

Everyone looked at Molly. It was a moment of truth so to speak. "Right now I need to be around people who care about me. Europe is still not safe. There is a war on. Besides, I like it here and the idea of building a small empire as long as I can keep up with my drawing. Speaking of which, you do realize that in about twenty years, some of this artwork is going to be worth well into the millions. I am not suggesting you sell your family heirlooms, but if there are pieces that you really don't care for then why not make some money off of them."

"Splendid idea, let's start with the Picasso, I never liked the man nor his art. Will it have any value," asked the Countess?

Arthur Marchand coughed and Molly tried hard not to laugh. "Countess, you have no idea what a little gold mine you are sitting on."

"Oh, this is fun. I like knowing what is valuable and where to make an investment," said Bob. "I don't hold with gambling, and so much in life is based on happenstance. It's nice to have some things you know you can count on besides your family of course."

"And your friends," said Ralph quickly.

"Wonderful, I leave it to all of you to sort out; I am going to retire for the evening. Mr. Marchand, I am sure your story is fascinating, but I for one am too old to comprehend any scientific method that can take a human being through time. I am sure my son will fill me in on the details goodnight everyone."

The men rose as the countess left the room. "Your mother is remarkable," said Molly.

"I like to think so," said Ralph. Turning to Arthur, Ralph asked him if he felt up to talking tonight."

"Yes, the sooner Molly knows everything the better I will sleep. However, I would like to get ready for bed. Do you think you could give me a hand?"

"Allow me sir," said Bob.

"If you don't mind Mr. Walkup, I would like to talk to Earl Somerville alone."

"No," said Molly. "I think we should all be upfront with one another. For four months, I pretended to be something I am not, and I refuse to be anything less than Margaret Llewellyn Marchand anymore. That means I am a woman of 2006, and I am use to expressing my own opinions and making my decisions."

"What are you trying to say Molly," asked Arthur.

"Papa, if you plan to ask Ralph what his intentions are towards me then you needn't bother. Right now, he and I are friends. I trust him implicitly. If we become more than that, then I will tell you. As for you," turning to Rafe, "I think you are a wonderful man, but I am not ready to dive into a relationship right now. Too much has happened to me to make any important decisions regarding my life or my future. Does that about cover what either of you intended to discuss?"

Arthur was the first one to speak. "Damn, I am proud of you Molly. I knew it would be hard for you after your mother died, and I disappeared, but I can see you are a strong woman. All right, I will not interfere with whatever you decide."

Rafe felt everyone's eyes on him. "I think you are right Molly. If we were to become more than friends, I would want it to be because we love one another, and not because you felt obligated."

"Excellent," exclaimed Arthur. "Now Bob, would you be good enough to assist me so I can clear up any questions that Molly or any of you may have."

One hour later, Ralph poured everyone a small nightcap. Bob and Anika sat in the large window seat. Molly sat beside her father and held his hand. On the other side was Ralph, who was going over Molly's words. He kept hearing her say that she thinks I am wonderful. Now he focused his attention on Mr. Marchand who was ready to begin.

"Where to start, about twenty years ago, I made a major discovery regarding man's ability to move through time. At the time, I was a physics professor at MIT. Lily, my wife, Molly's dear mother taught art at Radcliffe. Our daughter was only two. We had a very happy life. The United States Army provided funding for my project. That is when our lives changed forever. Immediately, we moved to various, secluded laboratories around the world. The work enabled my wife to stay home and devote her time to Molly and her art. As Molly grew older, she was told that I worked with the State Department. Finally, the Army insisted that we send her to a boarding school for her own safety, but it in actuality they feared she would discover the truth about my work.

Five years ago, we finally succeeded in sending a test subject back thirty years. He lived there for six months and interacted with some of the leading historical figures of that time. Then at the end of the six months, he returned within six minutes of his departure. In other words, for six months are test subject lived in the year 2001 for six months but when he returned to 2001, it was on the same day and month that he departed. You cannot imagine the euphoria I felt at that moment. He was a young man who just finished medical school and entered the Army. I believe you met him in Paris, my dear."

"Win, I mean Dr. Winchester."

"Yes, he suffered no unusual side effects. We tried the same experiment with equally satisfying results. However, the main reason for the study was to see if these individuals could alter major historical events. No matter what Win or the young woman, who was to become his fiancée, tried, they could not alter any historical event." Sipping the brandy, Arthur coughed a little. Molly asked if wanted to continue. "It is nothing. This is very good brandy, your Grace,"

"Thank you, would you like some more?"

"No, thank you, now where was I? When the Army realized that no matter that it was impossible subject to alter history, they immediately lost interest, and the funding literally dried up. What the Army did not know nor did my wife is that my assistant throughout the years was my half brother Thaddeus. My father was a good man and a good scientist, but he married young to please his father. His wife was from a well-to-do family and from what I understand was quite intelligent. However, she became unstable soon after their first child was born. The family consulted doctors, and she even entered a hospital to undergo treatment for a variety of mental disorders. One day, she took her own life. Her parents blamed my father and sued for custody of the child. Although they eventually lost, it was years before the case was settled. In the mean time, my father remarried and I was born. Eventually, when Thad came to live with us, it was not a happy ending for anyone. My brother was hostile towards my mother and especially towards me so much to the point that my father sent him to see psychiatrists who placed him on medication. For years, Thad seemed stable, and we developed a good relationship or so I thought. When my brother learned of the Army's decision to withdraw its funding for the project, he entered into verbal agreements with people who had connections with the enemies of our own country. Federal agents confronted my brother about his activities, but he denied any knowledge of who the people were. However, the damage was done. Word of our experiments made it very dangerous for all of us. I severed ties with my brother, and moved to Virginia where I was to start teaching in Charlottesville.

That summer, your mother and I decided to join Win and Zoë on vacation at Hilton Head. You were still in boarding school in England. The morning we left for home, the battery in Win's car died. Your mother was anxious to prepare the house for you so it was decided that she and Zoë would drive on ahead, and we would meet halfway at a restaurant in Winston-Salem. Win and I left an hour after they did and came upon the accident. It was the worst moment of my entire life. My wife and Zoë were dead. Win was convinced that it was not an accident, and was determined to get to the bottom of it. There was a special investigation. They discovered that a bomb had been placed in my car. I was the one who was suppose to be dead, not your mother and that poor innocent girl. The investigators believe it was the work of some foreign agency or government who knew about my discoveries. That did not make sense to me. What good was I to them dead? I was beside myself with grief. Then I realized that I could just disappear. If there was someone who wanted me dead then my daughter might be the next victim.

"Of course I could not leave without providing a guardian for my Molly girl. Your mother and I became friends with an older couple in England. They were two of the most delightful people we had ever met. When I called them and told them of Lily's death, they were grief stricken and asked what they could do to help me. Consequently, when I asked them to be the executor of my estate and oversee the education and support of Molly. Two days later, the public learned that I was killed in the same automobile accident. Then I sat my watch, and I just disappeared."

Molly's head was swimming. "Edie always said that it had something to do with the watch. Then how come all of us went back in time?"

"The Army wanted device that could move special forces not just one person. That particular device was designed to move anyone within five feet or more backward and forward. Your friend must be very clever to figure out as much as she did. Unfortunately, you are not with them."

"If you are here and I am here then how can I be born?"

"Child, I am not born until 1958. My father is very much alive and is fighting with the French Free Forces as we speak. So, there is no reason to worry about that, but that is not what you really want to know is it?

Molly dreaded the answer to this question because when she first saw her father and learned his work was connected with her being here, she hoped that he knew of a way to send her back. "Is there any chance that I can get back to 2006?"

"It is very complicated Molly. There were only two devices left, the one returned your friends to 2006 and mine, which my brother stole from me, so the answer my darling is no."

The room grew very quiet as they waited to see how Molly would react. "I thought I accepted what happened, but I still hoped that I would be able to return. I am sorry; you all have been very kind. It is just that I am in a strange country during the last months of World War II. My father who I thought was dead is actually alive, and even if I live long enough to see my best friends who helped me get through the past four years, I will be in my eighties, and they will still be in their twenties. As JoJo, would say, I am fucked."

Anika leaned over to Bob and whispered, "Vot is fucked."

Through her tears, Molly started laughing as did Bob who when Anika first asked them the question thought he might choke from trying not to laugh. It was infectious the Colonel was slapping his leg and Arthur pounded the bed with his hand.

"May I ask why your brother stole the time device," asked Ralph.

"My brother is greedy, but I never knew that part about him until it was too late. Somehow, he discovered that you, my dear inherited my estate. I never thought to leave him anything. As far as I knew, our father left him quite well off. Somehow, he learned that in your will you requested that your inheritance be divided among your three friends. Since Thad is your only living relative, the only way he could benefit from the estate was if he could devise a plan to eliminate you and your friends without directing suspicion towards him. When Ed Witherspoon walked into our shop, he immediately discovered the perfect crime by placing the time device inside his watch. How he knew about your college friends, I will probably never know."

"I don't understand. Doesn't that change history by sending four women back in time? Isn't Molly's presence here proof that you can change history?"

"I barely remember what Thaddeus looks like. Do you think he will harm my friends when they return?"

"It is possible, but if Win returned with them. There is every likelihood that they will be safe. However, he promised that he would make sure you returned, but I knew there was a chance that you might not."

"What does this Dr. Winchester look like? You see there was this American chap, who hopped off your train just as you arrived in Eindhoven. It was clear he did not want you or the young ladies to see him. I didn't think any more about because I never saw any sign of him when we were on the way to Nuenen. But that night, I saw him again when we were trying to find Miss Molly."

"It must have been him. Molly described him. Bob agreed that was the man he saw get off the train in Eindhoven.

"Then maybe that means they are safe. How am I going to live not knowing if my friends have escaped from a madman who is bent on killing them? I can't stand this. I just can't."

As the countess predicted Molly's journey through the assizes began. She collapsed on the floor. Ralph and Bob carried her upstairs where she stayed for three weeks, barely eating. Anika never left her side during the day. Ralph took the nightshift. He was as tender and understanding as any man could be under the circumstances.

Finally, the countess paid Molly a visit. "My dear child, I am sorry for you more than you know. Here you are trapped in period of time that is only words in a history book for you, but here you are. When my son died, my heart broke to watch my husband suffer so. He simply could accept that his oldest son was dead. Parents are not suppose to have their favorites, and never did, but the Earl poured so much of himself into raising his heir. When my husband died, I too thought I wanted to die. I kept asking myself, howcan I go on without him because when he was alive I knew that whatever happened, we would get through it together. I have never been on my own, and let me say that I am nowhere near as accomplished as you are. Although you have knowledge of the future that from my understanding will make us all quite wealthy, there are things about your future that you will never know in advance. For instance, you have no idea if you will marry, who you will marry or if you will have children. I know you are sad about your friends, but I believe they are alive and probably grief stricken that you dear girl or not with them. It is a cruel thing that has happened to you, but how you live with it from this moment on will affect the rest of your life."

Molly sat up midway through the Countess's lecture. "I know that I have been self-indulgent. I just needed to grieve for the Molly that will never be so the Molly I am becoming and will become can live and be happy."

"A wise thing, my dear," said the Countess. "Would you like a hug?"

"Yes, please," said Molly.

"You do know my son is in love with you?" The countess embraced Molly and kissed her wet cheek.

"I can't really think about that now, but if it eases your mind, so far he is the only man that I have met since September who even makes me think about marriage."

"Yes, that does ease my mind. Now Molly, please go take a bath. You positively reek."

The two women laughed and Molly did climb out of bed, wobbly legs, and all. _I have to get on with living,_ she thought. _I did it before, and I can do it again, but this time without Edie's support._ Molly allowed herself one more cry while taking a bath. For the next four months, she threw herself into the management of the estate. One afternoon, she went for a walk and found herself climbing a hill where you see the entire village of Somerville and from there the spires of Oxford in the distance. The day-to-day work kept her mind calm. Many nights she just fell into bed. One thing was for sure, Molly and Ralph seemed naturally drawn to one another. They sought one another out during the day and always ended up being the last two going to bed at night. Molly usually encountered him on the staircase as she left her father's room. True to his word, Ralph made sure the house was secure each night. The wind blew in scents of spring. Rumor had it that the war would end soon. Bob placed a bet for the Countess with a bookie in Oxford on the exact day the war in Europe would end. If anyone felt guilty about the Countess's inside track, no one ever mentioned it. Standing there, Molly finally accepted that this was to be her time. She and Anika were good friends as well as the Countess and Mary, Ralph's sister. Hearing the sound of a horse, Molly turned around to see Ralph riding up to her.

"Mother thought she saw you come this way. It is a splendid view don't you think?"

"Absolutely wonderful," said Molly.

"Molly, I know we haven't known each other very long, but you must know or at least I hope you know that you have come to mean a great deal to me. Even with your modern ways of teasing me and asserting yourself that I must say are refreshing but sometimes difficult to get use to, I find myself hardly able to brush my teeth without thinking of you."

"Are you trying to tell me that you love me and you want to marry me?"

"Damn it Molly, there you go again."

"I am sorry Ralph, but I love you too and if you don't get down from that horse and kiss me, I will not be responsible for my actions."

Being an obliging young man, Ralph did dismount and landed right in front of Molly. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her as he longed to do these many months. "I do want to marry you. Are you willing to take me on?"

"Yes," said Molly, who wrapped her arms around Ralph's neck and kissed him and hoped that he knew that her feelings for him were just as strong as his were for her.

They stood there for a long time, matching kiss for kiss then admiring the land, the beauty that was England that lay before them. Ralph mounted his horse then reached down for Molly's hand, and he pulled her up behind him.

"Would you like to be a June bride," asked Ralph.

"Ralph Winters, Earl of Somerville, I will marry you anytime, anyplace." Molly wrapped her arms around Ralph.

"Hold on!" Smiling, Ralph dug his heels into the sides of his horse, spurred the beautiful steed on.

Arriving at Somerville, the two lovers shared the good news with the Countess and Arthur who were delighted for their children. When Bob and Anika came in from the dairy, they received the news with great relief. "I thought you would never ask her," said Bob. "God bless you both."


	37. Voices

**Bill Guarnere – January 1944**

_Jesus Christ could it get any colder_, thought Guarnere. Sometimes when he felt like he just could not bear one more minute of Kraut artillery, the frigid temperatures, snow up to his ass, cold food if any and lack of sleep, Bill pulled out his photograph of Edie and him that night that now seemed so long ago. Then he would hum "They Can't Take That Away From Me," to himself. For a few minutes he felt warm and tingly. However, more and more, it was the letters from Frannie that kept him going these days. _If I live through this, the first thing I am gonna do is marry that girl._

**Skip and Don – January 1944**

Standing in the chow line, Skip turned to Don Malarkey and said, "I wouldn't wish this place on my worse enemy, but I can't help but wonder if Edie and JoJo could find something to add to whatever the hell their serving today. Those girls turned scavenging into an art form. I bet they could coax the Krauts into giving us their hot chow."

"Yeah, I hate that fat bastard who drags that sled out with food so hot; you can see the goddamned steam from over here. Well, I am going to fix him." That night, Malark sneaked across the lines and placed a charge under the sled. When the Kraut dragged the sled the next morning, hot cereal exploded all over him. The boys slapped Don on the back, and recommended that Captain Winters issue Don a citation for sticking it to the enemy.

Wild Bill observed that the dumb Mick should have figured out a way to blow up the sled and steal the food. "If the kid pulled that stunt off, then I would pin a goddamned medal on him myself."

**Bill Guarnere & Eugene Roe**

Seeing Doc Roe, Bill jumped out of his foxhole and called after him, "Hey Doc."

"Hey Bill, how's that leg."

"Never mind that, I'm pissing needles over here."

"Drink lots of water. I ain't got now penicillin for your…" mumbled Roe.

"My what?" Wait a minute, he said penicillin. Bill smiled, jumped back into his hole and dug into his kit, pulled out a bottle of pills and kissed them. "Thank you Edie."

**January 3, 1945 – Bois Jacques Belgium**

Lip woke up on the morning of January 3rd. Stiff from the cold, he slowly rose and wondered what the day would bring. Checking in with the other sergeants, everyone was either awake or already taking care of their morning business before checking on the men. The snow was still up to their rump as Bull put it. A patrol went out and upon their return, the most exciting thing that happened all day was when Hoobler took down a German officer and finally got his hands on a Luger.

Later in the day found Lip standing towards behind Guarnere in the chow line. Much to their surprise, Joe Toye was walking toward them. Bill left the line to greet his buddy.

"Hey Joe, how the hell are ya," said Guarnere. The two men were tight as ticks as Lip's father would have said. Bill said something about tying his boot "all by meself," which caused everyone to laugh. Lately, Bill and Babe Heffron hung out so much that the Italian started developing a bit of an Irish brogue. In fact, according to Babe, Wild Bill sings Toye's favorite Irish tune 'Briged O'Flynn' better than Joe does. After the usual banter of the day and Guarnere asking how his nuts were doing, the First Sergeant replied they were just fine.

As they were digging in, Hoobler went from foxhole to foxhole showing off his prize Luger and telling anyone within ear shot how he brought the Kraut down. Shifty wondered what became of the horse. As Hoob headed off to find someone who had not heard his tale, Lip heard a shot. Babe ran up to them and said it was Hoob. "That goddamned Luger went off." They tried to find where Dons' wound, but like everyone else; he was wearing so many layers. Finally, Doc Roe located the wound but Hoob was bleeding hard, by the time they got him to an aid station, Don Hoobler was dead. Since Dike was nowhere to be found, Lip had the task of delivering the news to Captain Winters. Shivering in his own foxhole, the latter asked why didn't Dike report this to him. After explaining that he was there when it happened, Lip left a sullen Winters alone with his thoughts.

On his way back to his foxhole, the unmistakenable sound of incoming German artillery caused Lip to yell incoming. The men did not have to be told twice they clung to the bottom of their foxholes. Unfortunately, Joe Toye did not reach his in time. Amidst the bombardment, Bill could hear someone calling for help. "That's Joe," he told Buck. Despite the latter's pleas to get back into his foxhole, Bill was on his way to help his buddy. Locating him was easy, but getting them both back to safety proved harder. When an artillery shell blew over his head, Bill was knocked unconscious. By the time Lipton, came up on them, Bill was trying to hold his mangled leg still, but he was calm. "Hey Lip, looks like they got old Guarnere this time."

Lip bent down over Joe and looked over at Bill. The stretcher-bearers were coming in to take the latter. "Hey, Bill, I've got something for you." Pulling out the letter, he stuck it in Bill's front pocket. "It's from Edie. Before girls left, she said there would come a time when you might be hit. She made promised that I would give it to you." Lip wondered if Bill even heard him. Shock and pain were etched across his face. "Did you hear me, Bill?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure Lip. I heard ya. It's just right now I got more important things on my mind." Staring down at his shattered leg, Bill said, "If she knew this was going to happen to me I think she could have give me 'a little heads' up."

"Ya think," yelled Joe Toye as Lip tucked Edie's note in his pocket. "Jesus Christ, what does a man have to do to get killed around here?"

As the corpsmen carried Bill out, he yelled back, "I tol' ya I beat ya back to the states." As they loaded him on the jeep, the loss of blood finally caught up with old Guarnere and as Babe Heffron saw the jeep drive off, his buddy from South Philly was unconscious.

Three weeks later, Bill found himself in the same goddamned hospital he just left a month ago. Across from him was Joe Toye, who was still sleeping. A nurse came over to him and asked how he was feeling. "I've felt betta nursie." Listen where are my personal things, ya know like letters and stuff?" She pointed to the table and asked if there was anything in particular he wanted. "Just put it all out here if ya don't." Looking through the items, he found the small picture of him and Edie and then he saw a letter with his name on it in her handwriting. Opening it up, Bill could see Edie must have shed some tears while writing it. Good, he thought.

_My darling Wild Bill,_

_By the time you read this, I will probably be back in 2006, looking you up in South Philly. _Geez, I am gonna live to be that fricking old, thought Guarnere. I hope I still have my hair.

_You will never know how I struggled with whether or not I should warn you, but honestly Bill, how could I tell you knowing that each day would be harder for you than the next. I could not give you that burden. _Aw kid, I understand. Hell, it was hard enough out there without knowing that down the road I was going to get a ticket home. Bill continued reading the letter.

_How I wish I were there to run my fingers through your thick dark hair, by the way you retain your hair, albeit white in case you are wondering. _That girl knows me so well. _Actually, if I were there I would hold your hand and give the doctors hell for not giving you enough pain medication._ That's my girl.

_Bill thank you for everything. Knowing you has been one of the greatest pleasures of my life. Speaking of which, you are going to have such a good life when you return home. Fran will be there waiting for you. Together, you are going to have a house full of kids who love and adore you. It's going to be you and Fran that organize the reunions and keep Easy together after the war. There will come a time when there will be a move to tell Easy's story. Winters will lead the way, and you will all become so well known that people will treat you and your buddies with the honor and respect you so richly deserve._

_By the way, Babe is going to look you up a year after he gets back home. Yes, the war ends soon but not until August. Don Malarkey makes it and so does Buck and Lip. However, I am afraid Penk and Muck die six day later after you and Joe get hit. The Krauts drop an 88 smack dab in their foxhole. I can hardly write those words down. _There were a lot of tearstains on this paragraph. _They were great guys, and I know it will be hard on their families and the men, especially Malark._

_Poor kid,_ he thought,_ but damn, both Penk and Muck. I can't believe it._

_Just remember my promise. I will find you whether now or later. If I am not there in England within a few days after you, it means that I returned to my time. As soon as I am able, I will return to the states and look you and Babe up. I think by then, you can share our little secret with the boyo._

_All my love buddy boy,_

_Edie_

_PS Enclosed is a note from Katie to Joe. Make sure he reads it. _

Never a man to show too much emotion, Bill put his arm over his eyes so no one would see him cry. The nurse asked him he needed any pain medication. "Sister, there ain't a pill big enough."

Later when Bill and Joe were sitting in wheelchairs waiting for their turn with the physical therapist, he handed Toye the letter, who refused to take it at first. "Listen Joe, just read it. Edie said to make sure you read it so it must be important. Come on buddy, if anyone ever needed a pick me up its youse."

Hesitantly, Joe took the note from Bill, but he waited until he was back in the ward and had the nurse pull the curtains around his bed.

_Hi ya Big Man!_

_When Edie told me what was in store for you, I almost slapped her, but she is right if I told you then you would have lived in fear until that awful day in January._ There were tearstains on the letter. Joe touched the letters that blurred on the page. _I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't do that to you because I love you so. You made me feel like a woman and treated me like one. Never has any man ever given me what you did Joe. You make feel beautiful. I will carry what we shared in my heart all my days. Edie tells me you have a good life and I believe her. So, please know that what I feel for you is real. _

_All my love dearest Joe,_

_Joanna_

Later in the afternoon, Bill and Joe smoked cigarettes and shot the shit, as Bill referred to it. "I love Fran, and I am gonna marry her just like Edie says, but I tell ya Joe, I ain't never gonna forget those girls, especially Edie."

Joe did not say anything at first. Then he started nodded and said, "Your goddamned right I won't forget her. Curahee Bill."

"Curahee, buddy."

**Carwood Lipton and Donald Malarkey January - 1945**

"Hey, Malark, Captain Winters says he needs a runner for a few days. You interested?"

"No, thanks, I'd rather stay here with the guys."

"Hey, didn't you say you wanted a Luger for your kid brother." Malarkey nodded. Never had he seen a man look so down, but who wouldn't after your two of your buddies are blown to bits in a foxhole six days after your three of your closes friends are shipped off to a hospital.

"Well, this is Hoobler's Luger, I was just going to throw it away, but here you keep it. And here's a note from Edie. She asked me to give it to you when I thought you could use some cheering up."

"Thanks, Lip for the pistol and the note." It was a small gesture on Lip's part, but sometimes that made all the difference to a soldier on the line. Opening the note, Don thought he detected the smell of Edie's perfume. It was just a few lines, but it seemed to put more pep in Malark's step. Every now and then, Lip caught Malarkey reading the note. He never asked what it said, but it seemed to do the trick.

**Belgium – March 1945**

Carwood Lipton was feeling on top of the world. Having just been awarded a Battlefield Commission, he was not Second Lieutenant Carwood Lipton. Winters had just handed him a note. Recognizing Edie's handwriting, he quickly opened it up. Smiling, he showed it to Winters and Nixon, who both just nodded. It read, "Congratulations, Lieutenant Carwood C. Lipton of West Virginia. It is a promotion that is long overdue. Love, Edie.

Standing in front of Dick, Nixon said, "I've been carrying around one of her notes for you too, but first Colonel Sink is not at all pleased with your appearance. He feels that these are more appropriate for a man with your responsibilities." Nixon tossed a box at Winters, which he quickly caught. Opening it, he saw Oak Leaf clusters. As Lew saluted him, he said, "Congratulations, Major, and here is a note from Edie that probably says the same."

Winters took the note, but did not open it until he was alone. It read,

_Dear Dick,_

_I am so proud of and for you. The promotion is well-deserved and should have been given to you after Foy, but that is neither here nor there. When you return to the states, and you will, I promise that you will have that peaceful life that you richly fought for and deserve. Also, you will meet a wonderful woman and have a wonderful life, but there will be bumps along the road. Just remember to lead the way and maintain your principles._

_Deepest Affections, Edie_

**Germany April 1945**

"Lew, wake up. It's time to move out." Winters tried to roust his roommate, but Nix was having none of it. "Hey, remember what happened in Holland?" Nixon's eyes opened wide and he sat up quick. This time Dick just held out a note instead of a pitcher containing his own piss.

"What's this?"

"I don't know. Edie asked me to give it to you when I thought you might need it. After what we saw in that camp, I think this is as good a time as any."

"I don't need to read a pabulum filled note of platitudes. See, try and say that sober," scoffed Nix. Seeing that Dick still remained standing over him with the note dangling from his hand, Lew snatched it and was getting ready to read it in the sardonic manner he recently adopted since the divorce. After reading it, he folded it back up and handed it to Dick. Then he got out of bed and went to shower.

Unfolding the note, Dick nodded as he read it.

_Nix,_

_Now you know why you are here. Remember you will find your saving grace. _

_Take care, Edie_

**Somerville Family Chapel, England June 1945**

"To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, till death do you part as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Molly.

**November 1945**

In the fall of 1945, Babe Heffron left the streets of his South Philly neighborhood and entered one very similar to his own except he heard more Italian accents than he did Irish. Looking at the piece of paper where he wrote the address of his war buddy, Babe made his way through the neighborhood when he came across some men shooting craps. Who should be the man throwing the dice, but his good friend Wild Bill Guarnere. Babe jumped on his back. Bill turned around, "Goddamned kid, I thought youse was a cop. Wtook you so long." Picking up his winnings, Bill put his arm around Babe and said, "Let's go have a beer. There's something I've been dying to tell ya. Then I want you to meet my Frannie."

**Somerville Hall - March 1946**

"Are you sure you do not mind if we call her Edwina," asked Molly?

"My dear, I quite understand why you wish to call her Edwina. Of course, it is all right. It is a lovely name for a beautiful baby. You know I think she has my eyes," said Ralph.

**Somerville Family Chapel – June 1950**

"I Anika van Vries take thee Robert Walkup as my lawfully vedded husband."

**A Cocktail Party in California 1958**

"Hello, Lew, it's so good to see you. I am sorry about you and Irene." The sultry voice belonged to Vivian Dodson, the hostess. "There is somebody I want you to meet, but try and stay sober. Grace is too special for you, but Harry insisted that I fix you up with someone. Here they are."

Vivian's husband, Harry was making money hand over fist in the electronic business. With him, was the loveliest woman, Lewis Nixon had ever seen. She was Japanese with dark black hair and porcelain like skins. Standing beside Harry, she looked like the graceful swan standing next to the ugly duckling. "Hi there Lew, how are you doing these days?" Harry did not wait for him to respond. "Grace, this is the man that I wanted."

With a slight bow, Grace said, "It is pleasure to meet you." Then she extended her hand.

Taking her hand, Lewis Nixon felt like he there was hope for the future and he held the answer in his hand. "My saving grace," murmured Nixon.

"I beg your pardon," said Grace.

"Nothing, I just remembered something that someone promised me would come true one day if I was patient enough."

"Ah, and have you been patient enough for it to come true." Neither one noticed that Harry leading Vivien away from the couple who were obviously attracted to each other.

"I believe I have."

**Carwood Lipton and Donald Malarkey 1965**

Years later, at an Easy Company Reunion, Carwood told Malarkey that he always wondered what Edie said that helped him get through that rough patch after Skip and Penk died. Don smiled and said, "She told me there might come a time when I was so down that I'd have to untie my boots to look up. Well, that's pretty much describes how I felt that day. She said when I felt like that to remember that God couldn't take all the good looking men from Easy Company so hang tough and let someone else do the cooking when I got back to Astoria."

"Why did that cheer you up?"

"Lip, there were all kinds of rumors about how those girls just popping up out of nowhere. One night when Bill and I were watching the line, he clued me in and at the time I thought he was shitting me. When I read the note, I knew it was true because I never told Edie I was from Astoria. I knew I was going to make it. Even if Bill had never said anything to me, it gave me a boost that she thought I was too good looking to die." Tears formed in Don's eyes. "She knew what was going to happen to Muck and Penk, but she didn't do a damn thing about it."

"Yeah, she tried to stop Dukeman's death and Bill's accident, but every time, wham, it happened anyway," said Lip. "On the days when I need a good laugh, I think about the Sobel Song she and JoJo use to sing.

"Yeah, how'd that go again? Captain Sobel, he's so noble…" When Bill heard the song, he started singing along with them. Sometimes, those who weren't in on the know, complained how the girls never got in touch with them after the war, but never around those who really close to the four women who came into their lives that September in 1944.

**American Embassy – London 1994**

"Arthur, Lily allow me introduce to you the Earl of Somerville and his lovely wife Countess Margaret."

**Joe Toye and Bill Guarnere 1995**

"Hello Joe, how's dey hanging?"

"Not too good, Bill. They say I've got lung cancer. It looks like I'm gonna take that final jump."

"Damn, I sure am sorry to hear dat Joe. Is there anything I can do for ya?"

"Yeah, do you remember Joanna Riordan?"

"You know goddamn well I do."

"Well, I want ya to give her this when ya see here. I sure loved that girl. I mean I love Betty, but Joanna was different, ya know." Joe handed Bill a letter.

"Sure, sure, Joe, ya know I would do anything for ya. All ya have to do is ask."

"I appreciate that Bill, and I know ya would. Ya proved that back in the Bois Jacques."

"I would do it again Joe in a minute."

**Bill Guarnere & Babe Heffron – 1997**

"Hey, Babe, thanks for coming over. Did you bring it?"

"Sure Nutsie, you think I would lose something this important to you. Here you go, and here's the key." Babe handed Bill a small metal box.

"Out of respect to my Frannie, I just didn't feel right keeping it around here. She was a good woman, God rest her soul." Bill took his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his face. "I sure do miss her Babe. It's hard. Ya knows we was married over fifty years."

"I know Bill. "Listen do you want me to leave?"

"No, take a load off."

Babe watched as Bill unlocked the box and took out some pictures. "Remember this," said Bill as he handed Babe one of the photographs of Bill and Edie that night in Mourmelon.

"Bless me, would you look at this," said Babe as he stared at the photo. "Boy that sure does brings back some good memories. What's that a necklace?"

"Yeah, Edie gave it to me. It's a Saint William necklace. I wore it until I came home, and started dating Frannie. Then I puts it dis here box and put it on a shelf. I was glad you agreed to keep it for me when youse got home, but it sure is good to see these things again and remember a happy time."

**Babe Heffron , Bill Guarnere, Frank Perconte, and Dick Winters – 1998 **

"Jesus, Bill have you ever seen so many people in your life?"

"Not at a funeral, I haven't, but it just goes to show ya, George Luz was a good guy. It's a shame the way he died."

"I can't believe he's gone," said Frank. Wiping his eyes with his handkerchief, he blew his nose. "His kids are great, and people keep coming up and asking me how I knew him. Some of them didn't even know he had been in the Army.

"Hi ya there, Major," said Bill. "It seems like we keeping running into each other more and more at deese things. God, I hate it. Dat was a real good speech you gave at Joe's funeral. The family appreciated it."

"I was glad to do it," said Dick. "We all have to make the final jump sometime; it just seems that lately there have been to many of them.

"Yeah, I was sorry to hear about Captain Nixon, he was good guy," said Bill.

"Yes, he was a fine man. You know he finally stopped drinking after he met Grace. They traveled everywhere together," said Dick. "Here's Ethel, I hope to see all of you real soon on a happier occasion."

**Bill Guarnere and Dick Winters 2001**

"Hi ya Major, just called to see how youse was doing? Can you believe all dis fuss dey are making over the movie? My goddamn phone rings off da hook, and I had to get a post office box to handle da mail. Ya know Edie said it would be like dis, but Christ Almighty, I had no idea what she meant."

"No, neither did I. The correspondence is getting to be a bit much for me. My health isn't too good."

"Sorry to hear that. Too bad about Lip, he would have gotten a kick out of all this. Lip was a great guy. I'm gonna miss him. It won't be long before Edie comes looking for us. I sure have missed that girl." Hearing no response, Bill asked, "Ya still there Major."

"Yes, Bill. Sometimes I wonder if it isn't best if Edie just remembers me the way I was instead of how I am now."

"I don't think that matters to her. In fact, I am sure of it. She's the kind of woman who has to make sure we are OK, and I know for a fact, Edie is gonna want to see youse Major. Gotta go, the grandkids are here with more mail.

**Bill Guarnere and the Countess of Somerville 2004 – The Netherlands**

It was a beautiful September day in September in Eindhoven, Bill and Babe flew over for a special ceremony and the dedication of Memorial to the 101st Airborne. Bill wanted to pay his respects to William Dukeman at the US Military Cemetery in Margraten Back at the hotel, Babe was taking a snooze. As he made his way over to where Dukeman was laid to rest, he noticed an older woman who looked vaguely familiar. A tall, young man in a British uniform walked beside her, but eventually she must have told him she wanted to go it alone. It made Bill chuckle. Even though Bill was not a fashionista, he who knew her clothes were expensive. She carried a large bouquet of lilies. Probably for her husband or a sweetheart, he thought. As they both made their way through the cemetery, it soon became apparent that they were heading in the same direction. The woman stopped and stared at Bill Guarnere and he did the same. Then simultaneously they recognized one another and broke into a smile. She made her way over to him, holding out her hands, the beautiful woman took his extended hand and kissed it, and then she kissed the stunned, older man on both cheeks and said, "Hello Bill."


	38. Autumn Revelations

Reach for one tissue towards the end of the chapter. I do not own BOB.

Autumn in the English countryside is quite spectacular in its rich display of color. Over the years, the Countess of Somerville greeted it as one does the New Year. She remembered her old friends that she still missed terribly. Today, found her visiting the family vault to have a little chat with her late husband Ralph Winters, Earl of Somerville. At one time, it was a daily ritual when the loss of her beloved husband was too hard to accept, but now two years later, the Countess visited with her dear Rafe on a weekly basis usually talking over family matters, which is what brought her here today. Removing the dried red roses from the previous week, she tenderly replaced them with some wine colored mums.

"Hello my darling. The boy is coming back to stay with me for a while. I could not believe it when he called. It saved me the trouble of ringing him up. Boy, humph, he is twenty-six, but I still think of him as a little boy. You were right. He is a real Cracker Jack, but now I fear our dear Jack is still troubled by his war experiences. Henry is furious that he resigned his commission, but Isabel thinks as I do. We are relieved that he is home in one piece. Jack's wounds healed nicely, as far as I know his leg does not trouble him at all. There are no facial scars. I know that would have troubled you, but I always found your scar quite distinguished my dear. For the first time in his life, Jack is at loose ends, but I think with the arrival of my friends things may change, at least I hope that they will. It is so hard to see the future when you are eighty-four. I can hardly wait to see them again after all this time. Hah, it sounds like Jack found our old motorcycle. I had Goodwin give it a good overhaul when I heard he was coming down. Nothing like a good ride on a motorcycle to clear one's head. Maybe I can talk him in to giving me a ride in the sidecar for old time's sake.

Well, I am going to leave you now, my sweet. I must take care of the living while I still can. How grateful I am for the life we had together. As always, I miss you my darling." The countess kissed her the palm of her hand then placed it on the late Earl's crypt and stepped out into the afternoon sun, only to find her Grandson standing a few yards away looking over the Ha Ha.

"Hello my dear Jack. How good of you to come and see me. Now come down from there and give your Grand a kiss."

The Viscount Jackson Winters, Jack to his friends, was a tall lanky young man, who was quite good looking with chiseled features and a somewhat crooked nose that he earned on a cricket pitch. Jack's thick auburn and deep blue eyes were widely known to cause many a young woman's heart to flutter. However, these days Jack's eyes rarely sparkled but they certainly came to life when he saw his Grand. "How are you old woman? It is good to see your lovely face." It was true; the countess retained a youthful appearance that her contemporaries envied. When people asked her what her secret was, she told them to think young and get off your ass.

"Who are you calling an old woman," laughed the Countess? Jack immediately kissed his Grand on both cheeks. "How are you my dear Jack? Do your wounds trouble you?"

"No Grand, my limp is gone, but the abdominal incision is still tender, but that is to be expected or so the doctors tell me. I am just glad that is the last bit of shrapnel. It is very disconcerting to strip down practically to my knickers every time I go through a metal detector. I see you have been chatting up Grandfather. What does he have to say for himself," teased Jack. "Is everything up to his standards in the after life?"

"Don't be impertinent. Besides I will have you know that I am still able to work out any problem I have by talking to your Grandfather."

"Not about me, I hope." Jack flashed a concerned look over his Grand. "You are not to worry about me. Come sit on the bench." Taking a handkerchief from his back pocket, he spread it out for his Grand, waited for her to sit down, and then joined her. Putting his arm around her, he smiled and admired their surroundings. "The place looks marvelous this time of year, "he observed.

"Yes, it does, but I don't believe that you came all the way from London to discuss the landscape. I heard Cynthia broke off the engagement."

"Please don't suppress your joy," said Jack. "I know you never liked her. To tell you the truth, I do not like her very much at the moment, but I do not blame her really. I stayed away from her for too long." After completing an arduous round of physical rehabilitation, Jack returned to Somerville, living in a small cottage by the river on the family's estate for six months.

"It was never a matter of liking or disliking. She was a temporary phase for you because your father liked her. Cynthia lacks imagination. A person without imagination is utterly tiresome as well as boring in bed. You spend half your time trying to keep them entertained and for what I ask you? She is pretty as most of the girls are in that town and country set, but that wears thin or in Cynthia's case it will wear long in the face."

Jack tried hard not start laughing. He loved his Grandmother's frankness. There was no one like her in the world. "Grand, you are amazing. Most Grandmothers worry about their grandchildren having sex. Here you are telling me that my ex-fiancée is probably boring in bed, which by the way I refuse to either confirm or deny."

"I should hope not. There are limits to what I need to know. However, to continue my point, you need a wife who sticks with you no matter what life throws at you. Someone who can visualize the future and retain a bit of hope that it will all work out because it always does. I never have understood how, but it does. Besides, she never made you laugh. I notice things like that. Take your mother for instance. I liked her the moment I met her. Your father brought her down to meet us and when they got out of the car, she said something that caused your father to burst out laughing." Seeing Jack's skeptic look, the countess said, "I know it sounds impossible, but he did. That is when your grandfather and I knew she was the right one for Henry. Any woman that can make a stick in the mud like your father so much as chuckle was in my mind the right one for him. May I ask why she broke off the engagement?"

"She gave a myriad of reasons," said Jack solemnly. "The war changed me too much, my reluctance to live in London, and it did not help that I decided to resign my commission. I never wanted to be a soldier in the first place. I only wanted to do my part for my country, but when I got there, I realized my main job was to keep the Iraqis from killing one another. I did not train two years to be a paratrooper just so I could be part of an occupying force. These days, I just want some place quiet so I can figure out what I should do with the rest of my life. I would like to stay in the cottage again if that is all right with you. You have no idea the pressures father continues to pile on me. I had to come back here. Everything always seems clear at Somerville. It is like a healing balm. You are lucky Grand. Everything is so confusing these days. According to the padre, it is abnormal for a man of my age with my upbringing not to have more ambition to make a lot of money." Jack stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I understand the complexities of modern life better than you think I do. My advice to Jack is to stop worrying about what you should do with your life, and start thinking about what you want to do. I am delighted to have you stay at the cottage, but you cannot hide away from the world forever. Now do your Grand a favor and give me a lift up to the house in the sidecar. I have something very important I need to show you." The Countess held out her hand and Jack gently eased her up and into the sidecar. The ride back was exhilarating for her. It brought back such wonderful memories of her and Ralph when they first married.

Arriving back at the house, Jack excused himself so he could wash up and change for tea. By the time he returned downstairs, he found his Grandmother in her office overlooking the garden. The table was set for high tea and he helped himself to some sandwiches. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" His Grandmother was looking at a portfolio of drawings. "These are from the war. Did you do them?

"Yes," she nodded. I have not looked at them in a long time, but that is not all I need to show you. The countess watched as he went through the portfolio. He studied each drawing carefully.

"I am always amazed when I see your work, Grand. These are quite good. It's a shame you never pursued a career as an artist."

"Thank you, Jack, but your Grandfather and I were kept busy as we struggled to hold onto the estate and rebuild the family coiffeurs. Then your great Aunt Edwina came along, followed by Joanna and Katherine then your father came along. Sometimes life takes you down a different direction than the one you first choose. At least, that's what happened to me as I expect it will you to some degree."

"Whoa, who are these lovely ladies? Are these your war friends?" Jack leaned over and studied one in particular. "My, she looks like that actress you like so much. What was her name?"

"Edie Witherspoon, her real name is Edwina. She is my best friend. I haven't seen her for over sixty years, but I still think of her that way. Edie and I roomed together in college."

"In America, so that's where Aunt Dina gets her name, and the other two?"

"That one on the left is Katie or Katydid as we called her and the other is JoJo, and yes, her name is Joanna. I named my girls after my best friends from school."

"Are they still living? I don't remember you ever talking about them."

"They are very much alive. Now I have something else to show you." The Countess pulled out a framed photograph and carefully removed the picture. "Take a look at that and tell me who you recognize."

Handing the photograph to her Grandson, she watched as he studied the picture of four friends in their graduating robes, holding their diplomas up in the air. "Why it's your friends and you. God, look at your red hair. I have never seen it that long."

"Turn the photo over and read the date.

"May 6, 2006! I don't understand." His Grandmother held out what looked like a modern passport and asked him to open it. The picture of the girl was his Grandmother all right, but the date of birth implied that she was born in 1984. There was her name Margaret Llewellyn Marchand. Bewildered, Jack left the room, went into his father's study to retrieve a decanter of whiskey then rejoined his Grandmother and poured himself a drink, downed it quickly then poured himself another. "All right, I am listening," said Jack.

"Darling, I know you are confused. It must sound impossible, but it is true, the girl in that picture and I are one in the same. Sit down Jack, and I will explain as best I can. The countess began describing the strange adventure that for her seemed so long ago, but in this reality had not yet ended. By the time she finished, the sun started to set, they had finished eating the entire high tea, and Jack Winters was stunned. There was too much evidence to dispute the story. His Grandmother opened a trunk by Kate Spade that smelt old and musty. Considering Kate Spade was not born until the 1960s, Jack just added it to his _is this really true list_. Inside were all her belongings when she was a young girl in college. While she talked, Jack flipped through her school annuals, photographs, and other documents that verified Grand's account. "Today is the 12th of September so according to you, your friends should return soon. Shouldn't it be sometime in December?"

"No, my dear, but there is more to the story, but unfortunately I am uncertain as to how the final pieces of the puzzle fits."

"But you have a good idea where the rest go, I'll bet."

"Yes, do you remember what I told you about my father Arthur?"

Nodding Jack said, "He was a physics professor and inventor. You do not mean to say he invented the time device. So what about Thaddeus, do you know where he is now? Did you ever discover how Thaddeus learned so much about you and your friends?"

"There was a woman working in my solicitor's officer, Robert Sinclair who became involved with Thaddeus. Sinclair kept files on Molly or me if you like and my friends. God knows why. One year ago shortly before Thaddeus returned to 1944, this woman Madge Honeycutt disappeared. The authorities discovered her body three weeks later stuffed in the ductwork of her flat. I hired a private investigator, Owen Griffith, the minute I learned of her disappearance. She had no family, and I had no idea of the connection until Owen discovered some letters that she hid in a drawer. They were love letters from Thaddeus. He is a brilliant manipulator, and told that poor woman everything she wanted to hear, and Miss Honeycutt believed him. When she was no longer of any use to her, Thaddeus killed her. Thankfully, Owen also discovered that Thaddeus was not Ralph's brother except in name only. The very idea that I shared blood with that man is enough to make me have a complete transfusion. Annette's brothers, told Owen that their sister was already pregnant when she married Ralph's father. Apparently, she became involved with a French soldier who seduced her before shipping out to Algeria, where he later died. Her family quickly arranged a marriage with the son of an old friend who moved to America. Torn by guilt that only contributed to her fragile mental state, Annette continued to sink deeper into madness until she took her own life. Whether or not, my grandfather ever knew the truth, I have no idea." Owen turned his evidence over to the authorities who contacted Interpol and the Dutch police. I believe he is biding his time in Nuenen, but of course, I can't reveal that to anyone without sounding like a crazy old woman instead of the hot, little grandmother you know and love."

Swallowing his whiskey, Jack smiled. "You are probably right there. If I did not know you, I probably would think the same thing. Nevertheless, this whole situation regarding that poor woman is equally tragic and frightening. Is that the reason, you terminated Sinclair's services?" His Grand nodded. "You know Father raised holy hell when he found out. Thank God, the Pater is in the dark about the rest of this story. One, he cannot stand any hint of scandal and two; he always thinks that any day now you are going to go crackers. This might send him over the edge. Mother worries that he is going to have a heart attack because he works too much, and for what? Chris Walkup runs the dairy and his father maintains the grounds. Father has done a beautifull job handling our investments.

"I couldn't agree more, but you know your father. The desire to control everything eats away at him. Ralph should never have encouraged him to go into business for himself, let alone run for Parliament. It is too much for one man to tackle. Never mind that, I am sorry I brought it up."

Squeezing his grandmother's hand, Jack reassured her that her youngest child was doing what he loves best making money. Tell me more about your friends. They sound too good to be true."

"Yes, I imagine they do, but over the years, I lost my objectivity regarding them. If you don't mind my dear, I will save that part of the story for tomorrow. What I need from you is a promise that you will go to Nuenen and bring them here. They will be so upset, and I cannot bear to think of them worrying about what happened to me, especially Edie. Please take particular care of her. She is liable to blame herself, but it is no one's fault. I took the liberty of inviting your American friend Nolan McHenry to come and stay for a visit. Why don't you take him with you? I believe Thaddeus will be discovered, but my friends still might need some protection."

"Protection from a crazed maniac," asked Jack? He had switched from whiskey to coffee. Sipping the latter, he said, "What makes you think we can be of any help?"

"Your father is a very powerful person in the business world. If you need to, feel free to drop either his name or mine. However, I think a well-placed call to your cousin Max who is with the British Embassy in Amsterdam would not be a bad idea. Mainly though, I rely on you. You and Nolan are tough as nails, but most paratroopers are. Regardless of your military experience, I have known you since you were born. There is no way you would not help someone in need. You are a good man, Jack and a gentleman. I have always been proud of you, and I always will. At the very least, you two will meet some pretty girls, and that is always a plus for young men." The countess sipped her tea in a precocious manner, knowing that Jack's curiosity would overcome any rational excuse he could invent not to go. Smiling to herself, the Countess knew that telling Jack was the right thing to do. "Now, help me out of this chair. My ass feels like it is glued to it."

"Grand," said a shocked Jack. "I never heard you swear before."

"My dear boy, there are a lot of things that no one has heard me say over the years. I once was a girl in 2006 who found herself trapped in 1944. I lived through two of the most repressive decades in women's history. I am sure there are a lot more words that will fly out of my mouth these days. Your father believes it is sign of old age. According to the late Earl, Henry takes after his mother's father. Either way my son is more of an old fart than I am." The Countess laughed so hard that Jack thought she might hurt herself, but it was so infectious and her words so true that he started to laugh too.

"Though I daresay if Henry knew the truth about his Mummy, it would probably do him a world of good, but let's just keep it between ourselves for now."

Escorting her to the elevator installed when his great-grandmother had her first heart attack, the Countess kissed him goodnight. "You took my news even better than I hoped. It is a relief to tell someone. Maybe I will consider the idea of telling the rest of the family sometime just not tonight. It has been a long day."

Returning his grandmother's kiss, he waved to her as he use to when he was a small boy. For Jack, he could tell the effects of the alcohol combined wearing off along with the shock of discovering that his Grandmother was actually born four years before he was. Rambling through the corridors of the hall, Jack walked through the French doors opening to the indoor swimming pool. There were always extra trunks in the dressing rooms, but Jack decided to strip down and go for a long swim. She knows I would agree to do it for the sheer adventure alone, but more importantly, he wanted to bring her friends back safely. If they were as close as Grand says, no doubt they will be devastated when they return without her, he thought. At least, I understand why nothing ever upset Grand. When his cousin Max came out of the so-called closet, she and granddad never batted an eye. The only one who reacted badly was father, and that is because he never caught on what everyone already knew. Jesus, I knew Max was gay when I was seven. His Grand swam every morning and practiced Yoga every day. She had the flexibility of women half her age. Floating on his back, Jack laughed out loud when he remembered the time his father concluded his mother's oddities could all be attributed to her being an American.

In the morning, the Countess came down to find her grandson playing Ralph's cello. It was a lovely piece, and he played it with great feeling.

Seeing her, Jack stopped. "It needs new strings."

"I will make the necessary arrangements. It has been a long time since I heard you play. Have you been practicing?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have. I miss hearing you and Granddad play duets. Do you tickle the ivories every now and then?"

"Yes, but not in sometime, my mind has been preoccupied this past year."

"Of course, forgive me. Fancy a swim?"

"I thought you would never ask. Then after breakfast, I want to show you some movements that will help strengthen your leg as well as help you regain your ability to meditate."

"Meditate, all right Grand. It couldn't hurt."

By mid-day, Nolan arrived and Jack tried to explain his Grandmother's story, which amazed him and almost question his friend's' sanity. However, when the Viscount presented the evidence, Jack's claim was indisputable, and they eagerly agreed to join forces and bring down Thaddeus once and for all before anyone else was hurt. The two men met at Eton and attended Oxford together before surprisingly, they both ended up serving in the armies of their respective countries. Nolan was with the 101st Airborne and his unit was sent to Iraq. After two years of rigorous training, Jack found himself in Iraq with the 2nd Paratrooper Battalion of Her Majesty's Army. Nolan lost part of his leg soon after he arrived in Iraq, returned home, and began working on a degree in occupational therapy. Right now, he was taking a sabbatical. Jack served for almost a year unscathed until mortar rounds landed near his barracks. He spent part of the past year recovering from his injuries and the rest of the time rebuilding his physical and mental strengths.

"Man, I cannot wait to meet them and hear their stories," said Nolan. "Can you imagine living through something like that? It is one thing to be vets like us, but they did not enlist or train, especially as soldiers in World War II, and these women held their own with the men of Easy Company. Nolan rubbed the top of his artificial leg. Sometime his stub bothered him, but he had gotten use to it. Seeing Jack's Grand enter the room, he rose and thanked her for inviting him "And I really can't wait to meet the blonde bombshell. I mean no disrespect, Countess, but she is a babe."

Nolan tried not to stare at her. It was hard to believe but she was living proof of Jack's story. "Countess," said Patrick. "Where you frightened when you realized that you were trapped in 1944?"

"I was terrified Nolan, but I wasn't alone. Jack's Grandfather was there at the end." This came as a surprise to Jack. "I will explain all of that when my friends arrive. Now I want you boys to enjoy yourselves while you are here. Take advantage of this good weather, go riding or shooting if you like. Anika will make your travel arrangements. I think you should leave by the 15th so you can at least enjoy some of the sights that part of the Netherlands has to offer and contact Maxwell."

"Yes, your Grace," said Nolan and Jack.

"By the by, Nolan be very careful about referring to JoJo as a bombshell. She's very opinionated as well as athletic and she has a black belt. I wasn't there, but I heard the story of how she dropped kick Roy Cobb back in Holland. As for Katie, she can verbally chew someone up and spit them out when provoked, but it takes a lot to make her angry."

"What about Edie," asked Jack pretending that he was not at all interested?

"Ah, Edie, she has the patience of Job, but she will not hesitate to stand up for herself or anyone else when push comes to shove."

The Countess always liked Nolan maybe it was because he joined the 101st Paratroopers. Physically, he reminded her a bit of Joe Toye, except he had dark hair, but his easygoing personality and athletic prowess differed from Joe in that Nolan was a lot more vocal. As they looked over the photographs and drawings, they asked a thousand questions. When Nolan asked if she knew Wild Bill Guarnere or Joe Toye, it suddenly became too much for her, and she excused herself. "I apologize your Grace," said Nolan "That was very insensitive of me."

"No, it is just been a long time since I thought about all of this at once. I only allowed myself a memory here and there, never all at once. It is too hard. I hope you understand."

"Of course, Grand," said Jack. "I am sorry we overtaxed you. Let me help you upstairs." Jack immediately stood up, as did Nolan. Making his way over to her, he offered her his arm, which she gladly accepted.

"No, my dear, I think I will rest in the solarium. Feel free to look at these things, but be sure to put everything away. I don't want the servants nosing around and if your father should find out, well I think it might blow his mind into the 21st century, which might not be such a bad idea." Leaning on her Grandson, the Countess entered the sun-filled room and stretched out on a wicker daybed. "Thank you, Jack, now run along and have some fun with Nolan. Go ride motorcycles, take a swim in the pool, or take the horses out for a run."

Picking up a light blanket, Jack laid it over his Grand and knelt down beside her. "Do you feel all right? Should I call someone?" It suddenly occurred to him that no matter what her 2006 passport said or how his Grandmother may feel, she was still 84 years old. It frightened him to think that she probably did not have too many good years left.

"No, I was just overwhelmed with memories. I feel fine. Stop staring at me like that. I have no intention of dying for awhile at least."

"I always knew you were a remarkable woman," whispered Jack as he kissed her on the cheek. "That's why we call you Grand." As Jack went to rejoin Nolan, he ran into Anika and called out to her. "Could you or someone sit with my Grandmother, she overdid it a bit this morning."

"Ach, she is like me, we are excited to see the girls again."

"You know about them?" For the second time in two days, Jack Winters was astonished by his Grandmother's secret. He knew that Anika was originally from the Netherlands, and she married Bob Walkup who served with his Grandfather. Their son Mitchell became a well-known landscape architecture and restored the grounds at Somerville. In fact, Mitchell's son Chris was dating Jack's sister Meggie.

"Yes, I knew them, but only slightly. They are very brave girls. Your Grandmother has waited a long time for this. I will take extra good care of her while you are away."

During the course of the next few days, Jack and Nolan took the Countess's advice and rode, swam, played basketball near the garages, and rode motorcycles over the grounds. There were moments when they both forgot that they had been soldiers once and had seen friends and comrades wounded or worse. It was good to be alive, to see the countryside blanketed in velvety colors of wine, gold, and orange. On the fourteenth, they took the train to Paddington Station and from there a cab to Heathrow where his late Grandfather's jet and personal pilot waited to fly them to Eindhoven.

On the evening of the 17th, they made their way to the section of culverts that his Grandmother described and had even taken pictures of from a previous trip with Anika.

The wind picked up and Nolan complained about his ears ringing. Jack pulled out a set of headphones for his friends and then covered his own ears. The pain and the noise stopped. Instead of jumping down inside the culvert, that his Grand believed would be the girl's entry point. They leaned up against the building that gave them a clear view of the area. The storm began picking up in both speed and intensity. Then they could hear a female voices calling "Molly, get back over here." Then closer by he heard a young woman scream, "Colonel for God's sake let go of me." Then a different voice wailed, "We can't leave without Molly!" Suddenly, the two men could just make out the vague image of a German shepherd running from the culvert to their immediate left straight towards the one where the girls were still yelling for Molly. They heard the frightened voice of a young woman crying out, "Edie!"

Jack slid down the wall of the building. That must have been his Grandmother calling out to her friend not to leave her, which she obviously did not want to. "Come on, Jack the storm is over. Let's go see if they are there. My God, I can't believe what we just witnessed.

Scrambling to his feet, they ran across the road and hopped down into the ravine. Even though they were told what to expect, Jack and Nolan were amazed to see three young women, one of which was unconscious with a dog laying on top of her, and a US Army Major. Removing plugs from his hears, the Major said, "Boy am I glad to see you guys."

By this time, JoJo who was deeper inside the culvert realized the storm was over and nudged Katie who finally opened her eyes. They were crying when they crawled over to Edie and there was no sign of Molly. Seeing Win, Katie slugged him in the arm, "You knew all about this didn't you?"

JoJo saw Edie crumpled on the cement floor of the culvert. A tall man with auburn hair was trying to move her, but Trigger would not budge. "Come here Trigger, come here, good boy," said JoJo. The dog licked her face, but was ready to pounce if he thought Edie might be in trouble.

"We don't have much time. Did you two guys see a guy with long white hair hanging outside," asked Win?

"No, there was no one around when we came out here," said Nolan. We did surveillance before the storm, but I couldn't tell you now. Are you expecting trouble?"

Katie ignored the question. "Where is the Luger that Edie carries?"

"It's in her backpack," said JoJo. "Here it is.

JoJo, do you have your 45," asked Katie?

"Does a bear poop in the woods," replied JoJo, "and I have decided to go by Joanna now."

"This is not the time to have an identity crisis," said Katie. "I think Win believes someone is trying to kill us."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," said Jack. Taking Edie's hat that had fallen off of her head, he placed it an umbrella that had fallen out of her backpack when Katie pulled out the Luger. Sticking it out of the culvert, they waited, but nothing happened.

Then they heard a well-bred Englishman yell, "Jack, you can come out and hurry. The crazy bugger says the culvert is going to blow. Katie and Joanna did not have to be told twice, they grabbed their packs and Trigger and exited to the left, but not before using some expletives for the guys to make sure Edie got out safely. Win carried Edie and Molly's packs, while Jack and Nolan carefully lifted Edie out of the culvert, and Jack carried her up the ravine. Running a good block away, they ducked behind a building, when a loud explosion brought forth a contingent of Dutch police, firefighters, and medics. Before they arrived, Edie came to briefly and asked what that noise was. Holding her close, Jack whispered it was just the wind. Hoping she would remain awake, Jack told her everything was going to be fine. "Molly sent me."

"Oh, Molly," whimpered Edie and then drifted back off into darkness.

In South Philly, the phone kept ringing and ringing. "Goddamn it somebody answer the phone. Jesus Christ, hello it's your nickel."

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me Bill Guarnere."

"Is dat youse Molly. Are they back?"

"Yes, they are safe. However,…"

"Don't give me a however Molly. That is never a good way to start a sentence. Put Edie on the blower."

"Bill, listen to me. Trigger returned with them, but he was a little excited and he knocked Edie down. She has a concussion, but they have assured me she's going to be all right."

"All right, why do I gets the feeling youse got something up your sleeve."

"Bill, nothing gets past you," laughed Molly.

"Your goddamned straight, what's the word?"

"Are you up for taking a private jet from Philadelphia to Oxford, my treat. There will be a pretty, female steward to serve you beer as well as my granddaughter and her husband. They just arrived to tell me they eloped. One can never plan for the unexpected."

"What can I say sweetheart, dat's life? Can I bring Babe along?"

"Of course, bring anyone you like just let me know in advance so I can have your rooms ready."

"Nope just me and the Babe, now I gotta call the guy then go pack. Call me when you have more news about Edie and where to go pick up dat jet."

"My granddaughter Meggie will pick you up on the 23rd. I am being selfish Bill. I want them all to myself for just a few days, but I think it will help Edie to see you. I worry how she will come to terms with what happened to me."

"It's gonna be a shock because it sure as hell was for me. Whatever I can do to help Edie and the girls get through this, I'm your man. Youse know that Molly or should I call you Countess? "

"How about friend," suggest Molly.

"That goes without saying darling. Gotta go."

"All right, say hello to Babe."

"Yeah, well first I really gotta go, see ya."

Molly laughed and hung up the phone. That is one hell of a man, she thought. "Goodwin, please tell Lady Margaret and Chris that I want to see them. If they give you a hard time, tell them I have something very important to share with them."


	39. Did He Say Hoogaboom?

In the weeks that followed, when anyone asked JoJo and Katie about what happened that night in September, they usually likened it to the same sensation one might experience after being tossed into sacks, thrown into the back of a Dutch police car, then driven around at top speeds in circles before being released into a concrete maze known as the Catherina Hospital in Eindhoven, where they were poked, prodded by doctors who pronounced them fit, and interrogated by a number of military types from three different countries.

Directed to the waiting area they were greeted by an American officer introducing himself as General Nimrod then proceeded to express his hope that they had not been too inconvenience, and that the disappearance of their friend was most unfortunate, he concluded "On behalf of the United States government please accept my deepest sympathies."

"Fuck you and the horse you rode in on, ring knocker," said JoJo sullenly referring to the man's West Point class ring. By now, they were sitting in the waiting room. The two men that helped them out of the culvert were there. Katie eyed the auburn haired one who carried Edie out with suspicion. The other one with dark hair, burst out laughing.

The General and his aide gave laughing boy, as JoJo thought of him, a rude look. His response was to say, "Begging your pardon sirs, but my discharge came through over a year ago. I served my time in Iraq." Then he knocked on the lower half of his leg which made a metallic sound, "So, you can save that look for someone who actually gives a shit." JoJo smiled at laughing boy, who winked back which caused JoJo to raise an eyebrow, a gesture that he returned.

"Good one, Nolan," said his friend. Both Katie and JoJo noticed the British accent.

"Thanks mate," replied laughing boy.

Embarrassed by the reactions of both JoJo and laughing boy, the General began to stammer. "It, it, it is quite understandable that you are …angry about the tragic circumstances that befell your friend. According to Lieutenant Winchester you have been through a harrowing experience, there will be a full briefing in the next day or so when your friend recovers from her head injury. Again, please accept my regrets for everything that has happened. I assure you the perpetrator is in custody."

The Englishman stood up straight, and commanded attention as he glared at both officers. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Viscount Jackson Winters. Formerly with her Majesty's 2nd Battalion Paratroopers, I too am a veteran of the Iraq engagement. My father is Henry Winters, Earl of Somerville, and CEO of H.I. Industries. As you may be aware, I am here at the request of someone we both hold very dear. Our family is well-acquainted with the royal family and wields a great deal of influence in the government. On behalf of my family, I believe that it is in everyone's best interest for you to, how do you Americans say it, get the hell out of Dodge."

"Well done, old boy," said an impeccably groomed man with wavy blonde hair and an Armani suit standing at the entrance of the waiting room. "General, I don't believe I have had the pleasure, Lord Maxwell Westfield attaché at her Majesty's Embassy in Amsterdam. These young ladies have endured enough from the hands of the American government tonight. I do not believe a simple apology will as you say cut it. Consequently, and with approval of the British Ambassador to the Netherlands and the Home Office, arrangements have been made for them to stay at the home of Baron Christensen who is away on his annual trek to Tibet. The Ambassador asked me to relay to you that the Foreign Office will forward a financial request to cover the cost of their medical bills as well as their stay at the Baron's residence. Whose name shall I give to the Ambassador."

"I have neither the authority nor can I …," spluttered the General.

"Ah, but you do and you will," said Lord Maxwell in his silky voice. "Why don't we walk down this corridor and have a little chat. You boys at the Pentagon have been very naughty again," he scolded. Walking past the young man and followed by his aide, the General muttered some undistinguishable but obviously rude remarks as he made his way down the hall.

"Not bad for a poof, eh" said Maxwell. "Don't you just love it, cousin when we can throw our titles around to the Americans? It either impresses them or puts the fear of God into either way we come out on top. Dearie me, I haven't talked to Charles since he married that Parker-Bowles woman." Walking over to JoJo and Katie, Maxwell assured them that Edie was fine, but to be on the safe side the doctors sent her upstairs for a CAT scan. I'm sure Jack will try and clear up some of the mysteries that abound tonight, but I am afraid we prefer to tell all of you at once the entire story from beginning to end. The most difficult part, I am afraid you already experienced. Do try and get some rest tonight. I will see you all sometime tomorrow."

Jack walked over shook Maxwell's hand and thanked him for all of his help, which the latter insisted was the most fun he had at work in years. "Chat you up later," said Max and he sauntered down the hallway.

Katie and JoJo looked at one another with amazement then smiled at the two men, who returned the gesture. "Would you like something to drink," offered Jack. After they placed their orders, laughing boy went off in search of the cafeteria.

The modern décor in the hospital waiting room in Eindhoven did not make for comfortable sitting. JoJo fidgeted in her chair. Leaning her head against the wall, Katie closed her eyes and wept. Ever so often JoJo stood up and paced the lounge. Nolan returned with four cups of hot chocolate. "My name is Nolan by the way."

"Nice to meet you laughing boy," said JoJo. "I like your style. Their two rescuers looked on and waited for the inevitable questions that needed answers. At the moment, JoJo and Katie seemed overwhelmed and grief stricken to broach anything resembling conversation. Jack let them know that Trigger was at the estate where they would go as soon as Edie was released.

They seemed relieved to hear that tidbit of news. Katie thanked him and said, "Edie is crazy about that dog. I am glad he is all right, but I could throttle him for knocking her down like that."

As she spoke, Katie kept dabbing her eyes and wiped her face while JoJo kept handing her tissue after tissue. Sufficiently, dry, Katie she took out a small compact and touched up her face. Both girls began to stare hard at Jack and Nolan. The two men looked at one another. Finally, Jack said, "Feel free to ask us any questions."

"Who the hell are you," asked a frustrated JoJo?

"Jesus, Jo, they saved our lives. Give them a break," said Katie. "Besides you just heard he's a Viscount, whatever the hell that is."

The Englishman gently patted Katie on the shoulder. "It's all right, as I stated earlier, my name is Jack Winters. It is understandable that you are worried and upset. You three have been through quite an ordeal."

"You are damn straight about that, and there is suppose to be four of us." Jumping to her feet JoJo approached Jack, raising a finger and counting out loud, "One, two, three, four." Fighting back tears, JoJo walked over to a window and leaned her forehead against the cold glass.

"I am quite aware of that, and I am terribly sorry for the pain that you are feeling, but my grandmother wants all of you to know that she is quite well and very happy."

JoJo jerked back around as if a bee just stung her. "Really and just who the hell is … your … grandmother… oh, my God…Molly," said JoJo. She sat down hard in the chair.

"Jesus Christ in the morning in May," said Katie. "You look like her, and somebody else. Who does he look like to you JoJo?"

JoJo studied Jack's face then said, "Colonel Somerville."

"He was my grandfather," replied Jack. "They were married in June of 1945 in the family chapel at Somerville. If it is any consolation, they were one of the happiest married couples I have ever known."

"Was, I take it he has passed," asked Katie? Jack nodded. "I am sorry, and knowing they married and were happy... that does help some," she said quietly. Walking over to JoJo, she out her hand on JoJo's back and asked her "How are we ever going to tell Edie? She is going to be devastated. From the beginning, she said it was important for us to stick together, and as usual she was right."

"Are you saying it is my fault that Molly was left behind because I got mad about the money being in that damn portfolio?"

"For heaven sake's" said Katie. "That never crossed my mind, besides I don't think Molly went to retrieve her portfolio just because your ten grand was in it. Her drawings were more important to her as well as her passport. She knew it would be a hassle trying to get a new one when we returned."

"Well, there's a moot point," cried JoJo, "but thank you for not blaming me. I feel guilty all the same." Sitting down, JoJo curled up in a fetal position, resting her head on her knees, she looked thoroughly miserable.

"Don't mention it," said Katie, "and don't do that to yourself. It won't do any good."

"Your friend is right. If it is all the same to you, there is a spot of business that I am rather eager to complete." Kneeling by JoJo, Jack handed her an envelope and said, "Grand says you are an expert poker player. She asked me to give you each one of these. Hesitantly, JoJo reached out and took it when she opened it, her eyes widened. Inside was a good deal of money in large denominations. "It's your share of those infamous poker winnings plus interest." Seeing their faces harden, he said, "Please don't give me a hard time about this. I learned a long time ago never to say no to my Grand."

"Please stop calling her that," said JoJo. "Her name is Molly."

"That maybe, but I for one am glad she did not return with you. Otherwise, I may never have been born."

"Well, excuse me if I don't celebrate your birthday," said JoJo. Turning to Nolan, she said, "So, where do you fit in this three ring circus?"

"As I said earlier, my name is Nolan McHenry. Jack and I met at Eton. We have been best friends ever since. The Countess requested that I come along, and as Jack said no one can ever say no to her." Seeing their puzzled looks, Nolan explained. "She's such a lovely woman that I cannot refuse her anything. Can you Jack?"

"No, I tried once when I was thirteen. I felt wretched for two days, apologized and helped her weed her rose beds for a week just to make it up to her. Grand…Molly never asks much of anyone. She just wanted to chat me up as I embarked on the pubescent stage of life as she put it. Ah, here comes Dr. Winchester. Maybe he can tell us when Miss Witherspoon will be released."

Before Win opened his mouth, Katie ran up to him and slapped Win as hard as she could. "How dare you pretend not to know what I, what we were going through. You aren't even a Major. What other lies have you told me? Are you even a doctor?Is your name even Winchester?"

Holding his hand to his face, Win nodded and said, "My name is Atwood Winchester and I am a physician, and yes, I am or rather was a Lieutenant in the United States Army. Apparently, my superior officer reported me AWOL rather than admit my exact whereabouts. However, I have been given an honorable discharge."

"Congratulations," said Katie bitterly. "How is Edie."

"Edie is going to be fine. She does have a concussion which is what I expected. The hospital plans to release her, but some General is holding up the paperwork."

"Short, little ring knocker caught up in his own self-importance cause himself Nimrod," asked JoJo?

"That's an apt description.. Are you going to hit me too?"

"No, but then again I am not the one whose in love with you. Where is Edie now?"

"She is already in the Hummer," said Max, who startled all of them. "We shouldn't be bothered with all of this red tape, come along children. It is time any decent person should be in bed, which thankfully, excludes me. The driver knows the way and will take you there directly. Now if you will excuse me I get to play silly ass attaché officer for the fourth time tonight. If this keeps up, I may leave the foreign officer and join the National Theater."

"Max, you have been a real mate tonight," said Jack who patted him on the back.

"Coming from you cousin, I am deeply touched. Turning to JoJo and Katie, well, my dears, your chariot awaits. Such pretty, sad faces," he said. "I promise to pop in tomorrow, and hopefully all will be revealed." Katie and JoJo took turns kissing him on the cheek. They were mesmerized by this wonderfully, efficient man. "Oh, my, you two almost make me wish I was a member of the other team," said Max as he flashed his pearly whites then swiftly left the room to do battle with the General Nimrod.

"Jack, I am not sure," said Nolan, "but I think your cousin just winked at me."

"That's because he did. Let's get out of here."

Parked out in front of the hospital, just as Maxwell promised, they found the large black Hummer limousine with the engine running. As they bounded inside, Jack patted the chauffeur on the shoulder and said, "Make tracks." Bundled in the back were Edie and a nurse. Her friends made their way back to her and each one took a hand. Edie opened her eyes and smiled at them. "I have an enormous bump on the back of my head," she said. "We need to look for Molly," she said.

"Later, right now you need to lie down and get some rest," said Katie. "I don't know what they told you, but we are heading for some fat cat's estate in Eindhoven."

"Is General Nimrod going to be there," she asked.

"No, Maxwell is with him, probably reciting the UN charter while he tears the good General a new one."

"Wonderful, you know that bastard had the audacity to ask me for permission to dissect Trigger in the interest of science."

"Jesus," said Katie. "What did you tell him?"

Edie did not respond. She had already fallen asleep. The nurse shook her arm, and she said what?" Katie repeated the question.

"I told that prickless Nimrod that if he touched so much as a hair on that dog's head, that he would find himself in the hospital to remove my foot from his ass. Then I told him to get the hell out of my room. He made me sick to call myself an American. He turned white, and said that the three of us talked like sailors, and I said not unless they have goddamned paratroopers in the Navy."

Jack and Nolan laughed as did JoJo and Katie. However, the Dutch nurse was obviously not amused.

The nurse pushed her back into the seat and told her not get excited. "You must be calm. A head injury is serious."

Edie looked at her and then at her friends. Rolling her eyes, she closed them and dosed until they finally arrived at the estate, where a skinny blonde man met them. "Welcome to Westerveldt," he said. "My name is Hans Hoogaboom. Please to come this way."

"Did he say Hoogaboom," asked JoJo?

"That's what the man said beautiful," replied Nolan. This remark caught JoJo off guard. She looked Nolan up and down then walked inside only looking back to see if he was watching, and he was. Hans on the other hand wanted to get these foreigners inside. Snapping his fingers, three young men, who obviously were not Netherlanders, came out of nowhere and removed the luggage from the limo. Hans almost fought with Jack who helped Edie out and then lifted her up.

"Just direct me to her room," he said curtly. Apparently, Hans recognized the aristocratic bearing that Jack decided to exude at that moment and acquiesced.

"And we thought the Ritz was swank," said Katie. They followed Jack as he carried Edie up the sweeping staircase. Finally, Hans opened the door to a room that was bigger than their college apartment in Charlottesville. "Wow," said Katie.

Painted in a pale blue-gray, Edie's room reminded Katie of something out of a movie. The furniture was heavy and appeared to be as old as the estate itself, which dated to the early eighteenth century. The main focal point was the largest bed that Kate had ever seen. It could easily sleep six NBA basketball players commented JoJo. "Wouldn't you love to play doctor in this bed," said Katie.

Laying her on the bed, a blushing Jack asked them if they would be so kind as to assist Edie in getting ready for bed. Molly sent over some things that are in those bags. Each one has your name on it."

Digging through the ones labeled Edie, Katie finally found a lovely pink, silk negligee.

JoJo told Jack that they could take it from there. "Fine, turning to the butler, Hans, I need to be close by in case they need something. I trust my room is nearby. Assured that it was, Jack bid them goodnight and left with Hoogaboom.

When the assistance of the nurse, they removed Edie's clothes, which were filthy from the muck in the culvert. The nurse went to the bathroom that made JoJo and Katie get on their knees and sing praises to its size and its beauty. Smiling she left the two foolish ones while she carried some warm washcloths back into the bedroom which she used to bath Edie, who occasionally woke up and mumbled something when they put her gown on then fell back asleep.

While JoJo showered in the beautifully marble monument to stand-alone showers, Katie settled in one of the largest, deepest tubs that she had ever seen. I_ wonder where Win is,_ she thought. During the ride over here, Katie refused to speak to him, but Win seemed genuinely sad about something. It hurt her to seem so down, but her anger and pride prevented her from asking what was wrong or even attempting to console him. _I will deal with that tomorrow_, she thought. _It is late, I am tired and right now all that matters is that Edie is going to be fine._

JoJo was the first one through and when Katie stepped out of the bathroom attired in her new night gown, she almost felt like a princess. However, the scowl on JoJo's face and the condescending voice of Hoogaboom burst that little bubble. "What is the problem?"

"He says that we have rooms of our own and he will take us to them."

"But we are staying with Edie," protested JoJo.

"Tell that to tall, blonde and creepy."

"I beg your pardon."

Flashing her brightest smile and tossing back her hair, Katie said, "Thank you very much for your concern as she grabbed Han's arm and forcefully directed him to the door. Maybe tomorrow night we will sleep in separate rooms, but as far as tonight goes, we are all sleeping in that perfectly obscene double king size bed. If you don't like it, call Lord Maxwell or the Viscount Jackson, who is just down the hall.

"The red haired man is a viscount?"

"Yes, indeedy. Now beat it bub," said JoJo. When they opened the door, Trigger trotted in and Jack stuck his head inside. "I thought he might relax better in here," he said. "Good night ladies."

"Ah, Viscount, I was just coming to see you. Is there anyway I may be of further assistance to you and your guests tonight?"

Jack gave JoJo and Katie a look that said thanks a lot and headed down the hallway towards his temporary room. He figured the girls would stay with Edie tonight, but tomorrow, Jack fully intended to keep his promise to Grand by sticking close to Edie.

Closing the door behind Hans, Katie walked over to the bed. Trigger was already laying down on the bed using Edie's feet for a pillow. Stroking Edie's hair, Katie turned to the nurse and said, "If you don't mind, we are going to sleep here with are friend. This bed is big enough, and I promise we won't disturb her."

"It is all right. I heard you lost a friend in the explosion. It is only natural that you wish to be close to the one who survived."

"What is your name," asked JoJo.

"Marta Arendt," smiled the nurse. "Thank you for asking."

"We should have done so earlier. I am sorry," said Katie.

"That is very kind. You should know I will need to wake her up ever so often because of the concussion."

"You do whatever you need to do, and we will do the same. JoJo got on one side of Edie while Katie climbed in on the other. Each girl took one of Edie's hands. Sighing they said goodnight to the nurse, goodnight to Edie then to one another. Within minutes, the three friends as well as the dog were asleep.


	40. Joanna, Banana, Blim Blam, Joanna

The next morning to everyone's dismay, Edie did not bounce back as quickly as everyone hoped. Win reasured them this was normal when someone has a concussion. He sent the exhausted Marta home, and asked Jack to call Maxwell to arrange for a new nurse. Even though Jack encouraged JoJo and Katie to go explore Eindhoven, and even offered to sit with Edie, the girls would not hear of it. Lying in the middle of this discussion was Edie whose only wish was for these people to go away and stop waking her up. Worn out from the previous night, Edie desperately wanted to sleep. However, her friends' well-meaning efforts to keep her awake by prattling on and on, exhausted her. Then Katie decided to delve into the deep-rooted psychological reasons behind the latter's desire to be called Joanna. This only made Edie's head hurt more. Shushing them did not curb their proclivity for bickering. At that point, a frustrated Edie could be heard saying, "Please don't take this the wrong, but I wish you two would shut the fuck up." Unnerved by Edie's reaction they quickly concluded that something must be wrong because Edie rarely used that word. While Win tried to reassure them that Edie was exhausted and it might be best if they let her sleep, Edie started chanting, "Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fucking leave me alone." That is when Edie heard a man with a lovely, British accent say enough and insisted that Nolan and Win take Joanna and Katie shopping in Eindhoven, while he would wait for the nurse. After they left, Edie fell into a blissful deep sleep, which ended with the arrival of the new nurse who woke Edie up to check her vitals. Edie could hardly keep her eyes, and that did not bother in the least. When she woke up, her head was fuzzy and her eyes could not focus. From somewhere in the room, Edie heard the lovely English voice either reading or reciting William Blake, and she soon fell back asleep.

Sometime late in the afternoon, Edie woke up and her thoughts immediately turned to Molly so she rolled over and tried to fall back asleep but instead tears streamed down her face. She felt a large hand gently cup the top of her head, and the same man whispered to her to stop thinking about Molly and sleep. _How did he know_, she wondered? The lids of her eyes felt so heavy that she could not open them to see the man. Then he dried her face and must have left because Edie soon realized the room was very still. This delicious peace enabled her to enjoy a long nap. When she awoke sometime during the night, a nurse, whose name Edie learned was Erika came over checked her pulse, shine a light in her eye, and asked if Edie felt like eating, which she did. A skinny blonde man delivered something called stamppot and rookworst, which tasted like mashed potatoes and some kind of sausage. She took a few bites, but still felt too weary to finish it, let alone hold a conversation with anyone. After the nurse removed her tray, she came back and helped Edie get out of bed to use the bathroom, brush her teeth, then literally crawl back into the bed via a small step stool, and she fell asleep until the next morning.

When Edie opened her eyes the next day, gone was the throbbing headache and fuzzy thinking. However, recollections from the previous day of people reading or talking to her crept into her brain. She could match some voices with their faces. Recalling, Katie and JoJo's argument about JoJo's sudden desire to be called Joanna, she wondered _what brought that on_? _Where is Molly_? Tears filled Edie's eyes as she recalled the events of that night before. _I should have stopped her. Oh, God, will I ever see her again._ "Molly," whispered Edie. Climbing out of bed to answer a call to nature, she slowly made her way to the bathroom, during which time she also washed her face, smoothed her hair down and brushed her teeth. Admiring the pink negligee in the mirror, she thought someone has excellent taste and from the fabric of the gown, a lot of money. Heading back to the bed, which was so huge, it made Edie stop and admire not only its size but the beauty of the bedding and other furnishing in the room, that's when she saw Jack. The sight of a strange, man asleep in the window seat in her room startled Edie at first. He was quite handsome, tall, fit with auburn hair. Suddenly, he began twitching and moaning. Realizing he was having a bad dream, Edie felt obliged to wake him. Quietly, she crept up to him and gently placed her hand on the man's shoulder and gently squeezed. "It's just a dream," she said softly.

The man opened eyes, which to Edie's delight were an incredible shade of blue. He smiled at Edie, and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning, you were having a bad dream," said Edie. _He has lovely, blue eyes,_ she thought.

"Was I? I don't remember. It's good to see you awake. Here let me help you back into bed." Standing up, Edie realized this man was indeed quite tall and nicely built. "We sent the nurse home last night after she told us you ate something."

"Oh yes, I feel better than I did yesterday. Edie started for the bed, but tall and handsome scooped her up anyway and put her back in bed. Placing the covers over her, the man told her that her friends would be relieved that she was awake.

Standing at the end of her bed, Jack thought Edie looked very pretty, first thing in the morning. "Your friends are asleep down the hall. I know they will be happy to hear you are awake and alert. Yesterday was rather a rough day for you as well as for them. Nolan and Max took them shopping and that seemed to boost their spirits." Looking at his watch, he said, "It is still early. I wonder if I should wake them."

Edie sat up in bed. "What time is it?" When he told her six o'clock, Edie smiled and suggested that it probably would be best to wait.

"Right, Iwill let you get some rest," he said. When he started to leave, Edie called after him, "Wait, please don't go. Who are you? Where are we? And more importantly what is today's date, including the year?" Edie patted the bed to indicate he was to sit on the King size monstrosity and talk.

"Fair enough," he said. Slipping off his shoes, Jack climbed in until he was sitting cross-legged beside of Edie. "My name is Jack Winters. We are the guests of a wealthy industrialist in Eindhoven who is away in on holiday in some God forsaken part of Tibet. Our stay is courtesy of your government at the insistence of the Dutch government via the Ambassador of my government. In simpler terms, my cousin Max who is the attaché with the Embassy arranged everything and has proven to be an all around good chap. We thought you might prefer a quiet place to recuperate after the doctor released you from hospital because we all know hospital is no place to be sick. Ah, that put a smile to your face. You should do that more often. It suits you."

Edie tried hard not blush. _Jack Winters you are a lovely man with sense of humor, a mesmerizing voice, and amazing eyes_, she thought. He gave her a curious look as if he was trying to discern what she was thinking, but continued answering her questions.

"As for the date it is September 19, 2006," and before you ask how that is possible, I am afraid we are going to have to wait until your friends are here. It is my understanding that Dr. Winchester intends to offer an explanation with the assistance of a retired Army General who flew in yesterday from Washington."

"You don't mean Atwood Winchester, but how?"

"The one in the same from what I understand. That too needs an explanation. Your friend Katie not only gave him what for, she refuses to talk to him."

"You were there too," said Edie abruptly.

"Pardon," said Jack.

"That night, you were there. I remember coming to for a bit, and you said it was just the wind, but it wasn't. I know an explosion when I hear one."

"Grand warned me that nothing slips by you. Yes, I was there and yes, it was an explosion, but you had been through so much. I didn't want you to be upset."

Edie studied his face. His face looked familiar, but it was the shade of his blue eyes that struck her attention.

Jack could see her mulling things over in her mind. _She is connecting the dots_, he thought.

"You said your Grand warned you. Do you mean your grandmother?

Jack nodded. "She is the one who sent me here."

Moving closer to Jack still, Edie sat on her knees then cupped his face with her right hand and looked deep into his eyes. "Molly," she said tearfully.

"Molly," he replied. Seeing Edie on the verge of tears, he could not help but embrace her. Edie rested her head on his shoulder and softly wept.

All Edie could say was, "She's alive."

Jack caressed her hair and tried to comfort her by rubbing her back. "Very much so, and she can hardly wait to see you and your friends."

They sat like that for a while. "I am getting your shirt wet," said Edie softly.

"I don't mind in the least," replied Jack quietly.

Withdrawing from Jack's embrace, Edie asked, "Has she been…is she happy?"

Jack took out his handkerchief and wiped her face then gently placed his hands on Edie's face and gave her an admiring look. "Grand said that would probably be your first question. She wants you to know that she continues to enjoy a wonderful life. More than you can imagine were her exact words." Aware that he was probably crossing the bounds of intimacy between two people who just met, Jack removed his hands.

Feeling a little self-conscious herself, Edie stacked some pillows and arranged them so she rest and sit up then slid backwards. Early morning sunrays poured in through the window where Jack had sat. "When can I see her?"

We leave tomorrow if you are up for it, but we will have to take Eurostar. Dr. Winchester says it probably is best that you did not fly for at least two weeks. You have a slight concussion."

"I vaguely remember being knocked down by something furry. Trigger, where is he? That creepy General wants to dissect my dog."

That remark caused Jack to smile and raise his eyebrow, "I gather you don't remember threatening to shove your boot up his arse?" Shaking her head, no, Edie chuckled but she felt her cheeks turning pink again. "Right now, he is with Joanna and Katie much to his chagrin. You were exhausted. They kept waking you up ever so often yesterday that I banned them from the room."

"It is all rather fuzzy, but I do remember your voice. You read poetry to me. It was lovely, and JoJo and Katie fought about her being called Joanna, but you asked them to stop. Oh, my goodness, were you in the room when I kept using the "F" word. When Jack nodded and smiled, she covered her face. "I am so embarrassed." Then Edie mused aloud, "Joe always called her Joanna... I wonder if that has something to do with her wanting to use her full name."

"You mean Joe Toye. Grand clued me in on some of the story. I cannot imagine how you survived, especially when you were on the line. It is my understanding you are an excellent sharpshooter."

"I don't know about that. There was one man, Shifty Powers he could shoot the whiskers off a rabbit. At first, it was easy shooting back at men who were trying to kill you. Then there were times that I would go with Shifty to find a good spot where we could just pick off Krauts. Every time I pulled the trigger. I would think this is for Anne Frank, Marc Bloch, all of the resistant fighters, the Jewish people, Poles, Auschwitz, Dachau, and then it was for men of Easy Company, like Bill Dukeman, Skip Muck, Alex Penkala or the men the Krauts massacred at the Bulge, everyone that died or suffered under the Nazis. It was a mental game to justify every shot I made. Now, I have to find a way to live with that," she said quietly.

"You will. It takes time." Seeing Edie's reaction, Jack explained, "At least you knew who the enemy was." Seeing Edie's puzzled look, Jack explained, "I was in Iraq until I was wounded during an artillery attack at our base camp. Most of the times when you are on patrol there; you never really could be sure who was a civilian or an insurgent." Jack stared out the window.

"Someone I knew, who served in Iraq wrote me pretty much the same thing," she said sadly.

"You don't have to tip toe around the fact that you were engaged to a soldier who died in the war. Grand thought I should know in case the subject came up.

"I wasn't. It's just that I did not how you would react to my saying Mark died in Iraq. Some people become uncomfortable." Edie studied his face and felt her legs trembling, deciding to ignore that. She asked Jack if he was dreaming about being back in Iraq when she woke him up.

"Probably, but thank goodness, I cannot recall," he said calmly. Sometimes I do, remember, that is, but when you touched me, all I remember is hearing the sound of wind blowing in the trees like it does in Somerville, where I grew up. That is where Grand lives too."

"What a coincidence, the man who escorted us, for lack of a better word, to Nuenen was Colonel Somerville."

"That would be my grandfather, the late Earl of Somerville. My father inherited the title five years ago."

"He was a lovely man. I liked him very much. The Colonel was very down to earth as was Sergeant Walkup. I can't believe I just saw them three days ago, and today he is gone, but that can happen in real life. He sure was sweet on Molly."

"I should hope so, said Jack. "I am afraid Uncle Bob died not too long after Granddad. They became business partners after the war along with Grand and Bob's wife Anika."

"Oh, my God, Anika, please tell me she is still alive?"

"Yes, she and Grand are best chums. It is hard to keep up with them when they are on holiday."

Edie's eyes spread wide and she leaned towards Jack, "Wait a minute, back up, when you said you hoped the Colonel was sweet on Molly, are you telling me that Molly married the Colonel?"

"Spot on," said Jack. "The girl you knew as Molly Marchand is Margaret Winters, The Countess of Somerville."

"Well, kiss me blue," said Edie as she fell back onto the pillows.

"If you insist," said Jack as he leaned over and kissed Edie. At first, she struggled thinking _I hardly know this man_, and then all rational thoughts flew out of her head when she felt her toes curling. Coming up for air and as cool as a spring breeze, Jack said; "Now if you will excuse me I am going to roust your friends and let them know you are awake and alert." Then he touched the religious medallion that Bill gave her. "St. Edwina, that is very pretty and very old." Turning it over, Jack read the inscription, "Forever," he said.

"Bill Guarnere gave it to me. Oh, my, I promised to call him when I got back."

"He knows you are back, feel free to give him a call. By the by, he knows that Grand is alive. Use the house phone after all your government is pay for it," he said with a devilish smile. Jack picked up the phone and placed it in front of Edie. "Oh, and call your brother. He is anxious to talk to you so he can call your parents.

"No wonder my country is in debt up to the next four generations."

"What should I say about Molly?"

"When Grand's solicitor contacted everyone's family members, he informed them that there had been a gas explosion, and sadly Molly did not survive."

"I don't know whether to be shocked or hurt. Whose idea was that?"

"It was Grand's. She thought it would be easier for everyone involved if we stick to that story. That way, you and your friends can pretend that the accident is too painful to discuss."

"I would not be pretending,'"Edie said solemnly.

Jack nodded his head sympathetically then headed to tell JoJo and Katie the good news.

Edie could not take her eyes off of him as he headed for the door. Just before leaving the room, Jack turned back around and gave her a wink and a smile. Falling back into the pillows, Edie said "Woof. Double woof." Staring at the phone, Edie picked up the receiver and realized that she did not know his number. "Rats," she said out loud. Then she dialed for the operator who transferred her to information, who dialed the number for her. Anxious, Edie struggled to think what she could say to him.

Finally, someone picked up, "It's your nickel."

"Hello, may I speak to Bill Guarnere?" Edie's nerves caused her to fall back on her good upbringing.

"Who the hell wants to know?"

"How dare you use that language with me Bill Guarnere," exclaimed Edie!

"Jesus Christ, Edie is that you?"

"Damn straight. I told you I would call when I got back, and this is how you answer a phone."

"That's my Edie. How are ya feeling darling? Molly said ya have a concussion."

"That's what they tell me. There is a bump the size of a quarter on the back of head. Yesterday is blurry, but today I feel much better. How are you feeling?"

"Today has been a good day so far, but right now, I'd say it just got a helluva lot better. Are they treating youse ok over dere? Molly sent that grandson of her to look aftah ya. He used to be paratrooper. I figure he's gotta be OK considering that and he's Molly's grandson even if he is British."

"You haven't changed a bit. We are going to Molly's soon. They say I can't fly for two weeks, but as soon as they give me the go ahead, I will be knocking on your door."

"Well, I can hardly wait to sees ya. Now if you will excuse me I gotta go answer the call to nature if you knows what I mean."

Edie laughed, and said, "I will talk to you later, buddy boy." Lying back against the pillows, Edie smiled. Then the realization that neither Bill nor Molly would look as they did the last time she saw them brought tears to her eyes. Wiping her face, she said aloud, "I refuse to be sad. They are my friends no matter how old they are. Now I need to call little brother." He was out, so she left a message for him to call her. With that, Edie climbed out of bed and headed to the spectacular bathroom.

Down the hall, Katie stumbled to the door and said, "If that's you Dr. Winchester or whatever your real name is, you can just stuff it."

"That is no way to talk to someone you just met and helped save your life," said Jack matter-of-factly. Opening the door, Katie was turning a thousand shades of red.

"I am sorry Jack. Please come in, is Edie awake? Get down Trigger." Jack and Trigger were doing a sort of dance, and it was hard to figure out who was leading.

Finally, Trigger sat and Jack squatted down to scratch Triggers ears. "Yes, and she is very alert. Edie insisted that I answer the same questions you two had yesterday, and I obliged her. I hope I didn't take too much of a liberty."

"No," said Joanna who came in from the other bedroom. "I am glad someone else besides me broke the news to her. How did she take it?"

"Very well, I am happy to say or at least on the surface. There is the chance it really has not hit her yet."

"I know I am still stunned," said Katie. "For once, I wish I was a drinking person. Say, the light is flashing on the phone. I guess we have some messages. Reach over and hit the button Joanna," Katie emphasized the Anna part.

"Please do not start that again," said Jack. "I am going to leave you two to get ready. I forgot to see if Edie is hungry and wants breakfast. According to the nurse, she hardly ate anything last night. Then I will walk the dog, come on Trigger."

"Good idea, thank you," said Katie who eyed Joanna and then winked. After he left, she said, "I think Edie has a new sweetie."

"Christ Katie, they just met. Be quiet so we can listen to the messages."

It was a man's voice. He had a southern accent, "Joanna, this is your Da, listen honey, I am sorry as I can be about Molly. She was a real sweet girl. You have my cell number Call me if you need to talk. Damn it girl, just call me please so I can hear your voice and know you are all right. Your brothers and I have always been proud of the fact that you can take of yourself, but when something like this happens, well, it makes me realize how much I miss my little girl. I hope you know that you will always be my little Joie. Call any time day or night. I love you girlie."

Katie watched her friend wrap her arms around her legs and cry, "Oh Daddy."

The next message was also from a man, "Katie, this is your Dad. Your mom and I are glad you are ok. Let me know if you want me to fly over to be with you. I am so sorry about Molly. Listen I know I have been a disappointment to you, but I am cleaning up my act. Holly and I split up six months ago. I should have told you, but at the time, I just couldn't admit that she left me for someone her own age. Your mother would have called but she is in rehab, and cannot make calls for two more weeks. She is working really hard, and I am proud of her. Call me when you can sweetheart so I can leave a message with her that I talked to you. Love you kitten."

"Love you too, Dad," said Katie. She sat beside Joanna and the two just looked at each other and shook their heads. "This is what it takes to get our parent's attention."

"We should have pretended that one of us died a long time ago," scoffed Joanna. "I am going to take a shower, but first I want to call Da."

"Me too," said Katie as she pulled out her cell phone. "I can't believe my mother is in rehab after all these years."

Joanna did not hear her; she was already on her cell phone. "Hello Da, it's me Joie. Yes, I am fine." Katie didn't stick around to listen anymore. She had a call of her own to make.

When Jack returned to Edie's room, he was startled to discover she was taking a bath. Knocking on the door, he asked Edie if she was hungry.

"Ravenous is a better word," she replied.

"Do you feel up to going to the restaurant or would you prefer breakfast here." He waited, but still no response. "Edie, are you all right."

"Yes, I am fine. Could we eat here? I don't know if I can jump back into 2006 like nothing has happened."

"Right you are. That makes perfect sense. I am going to walk the dog. There is a suitcase with some clothes for you from Grand. To call your friends, just pick up the phone and the operator will direct your call. I will arrange breakfast with Hans on my way out. It is a good thing this suite is larger than theirs is. This place is huge, but everyone is kind of bunking it."

Edie opened the bathroom door. Her hair was wet and she wore a thick terry cloth robe she found hanging in the bathroom. "Our suite, you mean us as in you and I are sharing this suite?"

"Yes, it seemed the right thing to do at the time, and I promised Grand that I would keep my eye on you. So, tonight I am sleeping on the couch." Lifting his brow Jack playfully gave her the once over. "Good, there's that lovely smile again. Ta, come on Trigger."

"Trigger," said Edie and stooped down to pet the dog when she straightened up, she got a little dizzy.

Jack noticed right away and sat her down before a beautiful dressing table just outside the bathroom. Trigger barked his concern and licked her leg. "Right, you sit down to get ready for the day. Your friends laid everything out for you yesterday. No more sudden moves. On my way out, I am going to stop and ask Dr. Winchester to pop in and give you a once over. No arguments," he said. Edie closed her mouth. Then as he did before he left the first time, Jack gave her a wink and a smile.

Looking in the mirror, Edie touched her lips where Jack kissed her minutes ago. "Of all the times for this Jenny to finally meet her Jack," sighed Edie.

An hour later, Edie waited on her friends. She sported a beautiful pale blue/sea foam turtleneck and dark brown jeans that she pulled from the suitcase. Katie left her a note letting Edie know that her clothes were at the laundry. Edie was going through her backpack when Jack knocked at the door and then came in with the dog. Trigger hopped on the couch beside Edie and licked her chin. "Geez, Trigger, I just put my makeup on. Do I taste that good?"

"I thought so," teased Jack as he entered the suite.

Blushing, Edie started to ask him about that, but there was a knock on the door. She got up to answer it, but not before saying, "We will talk about that later."

"I can hardly wait," said Jack.

Opening the door, Katie and Joanna rushed in and dragged her into her bedroom. "What is up with you two," she asked? They forced her to sit on the bed while they studied her face, checked her pulse, and felt that back of her head.

"Ow, what has gotten into you two? Yesterday, you are at each other's throats, and today you are playing doctor. I know you love me, but what gives?

"Honey, you scared the crap out of us," said Joanna.

"Never mind that," said Katie. "What's it like having that lovely Englishman take care of your every whim. I think he fancies you."

"Katie, you have a one track mind," observed Joanna. "What you need to do is focus on your relationship with Win. The man has said he's sorry a hundred different ways."

"I know. It's just that I thought he was one thing then I find out he's another. You know how I feel about deceit. What do you think Edie?"

"Considering I don't know who Win pretended to be, I have no answer for you other than it was obvious to me in Paris that he was in love with you, and as I recall, the feeling was mutual. Now, let's have breakfast before I faint from hunger."

Please do not laugh but the butler is some skinny dude whose name is Hans Hoogaboom.

"Are you kidding me," muttered Edie. Flashing her most gracious smile, Edie said good morning to Hans who delighted in the fact that she was feeling better.

"Breakfast is right this way. We are serving a typical American breakfast in your honor. Win and Nolan were at the breakfront loading their plates with food.

"It looks wonderful," said Edie. "I am starving."

"That's a good sign, isn't it Win?" asked Joanna.

Looking as if someone had just save his life, Win answered, "Why, yes it is. I examined Edie last night." Turning to the patient, Win reassured Edie, "You should be able to travel tomorrow, but please take it easy today. No, sudden moves or any form of exertions is what I recommend."

"Thank you doctor," said Edie. "So is Katie still giving you the silent treatment?"

"It appears so," said Win, "but I am a patient man."

Nolan and Jack shot each other look that puzzled Edie. Directing her question at Nolan, she said, "I have met everyone but you? I take it you and Jack are friends. "

"Jack befriended me at school. My dad is with the State Department so my I spent my high school years at Eton while Dad did whatever it is he does at the American Embassy."

"That makes my head hurt, and I don't even have a concussion," said Joanna. "Is he CIA?"

"Something like that, I guess," shrugged Nolan. "I have given up trying to get close to my father. My step-dad and I are closer. He and I have more in common. Bo coaches basketball in California. Not that my game is the same as it use to be." Nolan patted his artificial leg, "but I manage," he said with a smile.

"That is fantastic," said Joanna. "My dad coaches high school football. He called this morning. For the first time in a long time, we had a real conversation. He even used the "L" word to tell me how he felt about me."

Edie smiled and patted Joanna on the arm. "That is wonderful. I have not heard from my parents, but they planned to spend September in Vancouver. I don't even know if they are aware of what happened."

"Your brother called last night. He is waiting until he talks to you before he calls your parents and tells them you are fine," said Katie. "Little bro sounds very manly these days. He said he would fly over but it is the start of football season. I got the impression that he thought you would understand."

"I do. Heaven forbid that anything should interfere with the college football season," said Edie. "I called him and left a message with him. Personally, I am relieved. As much as I love them, I don't think I can face my family right now."

"Edie, don't you want to talk about Molly," asked Joanna?

Surprised and hurt by JoJo's remark, Edie stood up too quickly and had to grab hold of Katie to avoid falling. "You are not suppose to make sudden moves," said Katie. "Joanna that is truly the most insensitive thing you have ever said."

"Well, excuse me, I just wondered if we were going to sit around and pretend that one of our closes friends from college is not with us. Who, by the way was twenty-two when we last saw her three days ago is now and happens to be the eighty-four year old grandmother to Captain Marvel over there." Joanna nodded in Jack's direction. "His cousin took charge of this situation, but we don't know anymore about what happened than when we woke up in Nuenen that night."

"I stand corrected, that is the most insensitive, and almost cruel remarks that I have ever heard come from your lips, Joanna Riordan. You ought to be ashamed."

Jack laid silverware rather heavily on the table. "I think there is plenty of time for you three to discuss this. Right now, Edie needs to eat something," he said firmly.

"I need some air," said Edie going to the French doors, she tried opening them but couldn't see the latch to unlock them. Jack walked over, pressed a button, and opened the doors for her. He helped her to the balcony and together they observed the view of the city. "Thank you, I am still trying to accept what has happened. It would help if we had more information. Do you know what caused us to go back in time and then return on practically the same date?"

"I do. Someone placed a time device in your grandfather's watch in the hope that the four of you would disappear, never to be seen again." Seeing how much this frightend Edie," he took her hand. "You are safe here. I promise you that. As we speak, your government is trying to atone for their sins so to speak with my government. They asked that we not discuss the details just yet. Apparently, they are trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle together. Some Army officials came by last night and drilled Win for five hours. He looks beat."

Edie looked back into her suite. Joanna looked miserable. "I am not mad at JoJo. It is just too raw for me right now to talk about Molly. Did your Grand tell you how close we are?"

"Yes, she told me that although she has not seen you in sixty years, you are still her best friend, and she has missed you so much. Oh dear, here come the waterworks. Come here," said Jack. Again, he took her in his arms, but this time he placed one hand on the back of her head and gently played with her hair.

"We were suppose to grow old together not apart. God I hate crying in front of people. Is anyone looking?"

Looking over his shoulder, Jack noticed that Katie and Joanna were carefully observing Edie with worried looks on their faces. "I think your friends understand."

"Do you have that handkerchief handy?" Wiping her eyes, she took Jack's hanky. He must have gotten a fresh one. Dabbing her eyes, Edie looked up at Jack and asked, "Do I look like a Pekingese?"

"Yes, but I am rather fond of Pekingeses."

Jack led Edie back to the table and she was able to eat a good solid breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, waffles, fruit, butter, and toast. Sipping her tea, Edie turned to JoJo. "I understand I am suppose to call you Joanna."

"I do not feel like JoJo anymore. I don't know about the three of you," Joanna included Win in her comment, "but I feel older than I did before our little trip, and I don't mean chronologically."

"That makes sense," said Edie. "We have seen and done things that not many people can understand. I am just talking about combat. Jack and Nolan understand as does Win. We cannot help but feel differently. Granddad told me that when he came back from Europe, none of is friends who fought ever talked about it. They just wanted to pick up where they left off before the war. He and my grandmother were married within a month of his discharge. She already had the dress." Edie smiled thinking of her grandparents.

"Thank you Edie, I knew you would understand and not try to psychoanalyze me," she said tartly.

"Please stop it," said Katie. "If you would talk to me Joanna, instead of at me then I would have understood. For Pete's sake, we all shared this experience."

"I don't remember you being on the line," snarled Joanna, who for some reason could seem to stop from taking out her frustrations on her friend.

Before Katie responded, Win jumped into the conversation. "Maybe not, but she was on her feet twelve to sixteen hours a day, cleaning up the carnage created on the line. It is understandable that all of you have some anger about what happened to Molly. If you want to blame someone, then blame me. I promised Arthur that I would make sure that all of you returned safely, and I failed him and Molly. There is nothing I can do that can ever make up to what happened to her or the three of you. Katie is right. I should have been honest with all of you then maybe she would be here with you now. Excuse me," said Win. Visibly upset, Win left the room.

Who's Arthur?"asked Edie.


	41. Some Answers, Tears, Lunch & Kisses

As they watched Win leave the room, Edie turned to Katie and said, "Girl, what more do you want from that man?

"Edie's right, go after Win," said Joanna. He needs a friend and find out who Arthur is."

Hesitating, Katie placed her napkin on the table, excused herself and she too left the room.

"Win," called Katie. Seeing Hans, she asked him if he had seen Dr. Winchester."

"If that is the man who just went into the garden then that is where I would start first."

"How do I get to this garden? Hans gave her directions. Carefully landscaped, the garden contained large rather odd sculptures some of questionable taste, Katie could see Win in the middle of the garden, smoking a cigarette.

"Since when do you smoke," asked Katie?

"I picked it up during the war. Smoking was the favorite past time for most of my patients. Don't worry; I plan on giving it up. Katie, I know I made a mess of this, but I honestly do love you. I never thought I could love someone again as much as I do you." Win sat down on a bench shaped like an alligator, and placed his head in his hand, clearly miserable.

Pulling the cigarette from his fingers, she tossed it into the mouth of an Indian style sculpture of a hippo. Rubbing his shoulders, Katie said, "Do you think I would be this upset if I didn't love you." Win wrapped his arms around Katie's waist and laid his head against her body. Running her fingers through Win's head, she said, "I have a problem with lies," she said. "I watched my parents' relationship fall apart because of lies and denials. When they divorced, I promised myself I will not live like that, and I will not. I love you Atwood Winchester, but if you ever lie to me again, I will jerk a knot in your ass," she said softly.

"Oh, Katie, how can you love me after what happened to poor Molly. I don't even know if I can look her in the face."

"Listen to me Win, hmm, has anyone ever called you Wood?"

"Yes, before I went into the Army."

"Good, we should start anew, and Win will always remind me that you deceived me even if it was for my own good. Now you said you thought you could never love someone again. What did you meant by that?" Katie listened very carefully as Wood told her about Zoë. She held him tight when he finished. "I am glad you told me," she said Win pulled Katie onto his lap and kissed her eyes then her cheeks before settling permanently on her lips.

Meanwhile, Hoogaboom admitted Lord Maxwell and two military men into the library and then announced their arrival to the remaining parties in the breakfast room. Edie and Jack volunteered to go fetch the two young lovers who everyone hoped were in the middle of kissing and making up.

This left Nolan and Jo alone, which pleased the former enormously. Wiping his lips, Nolan threw his napkin down and confronted Jo. "When are you going to admit that you feel rotten for making it back and Molly did not?"

"This is none of your business."

"Jo, it became my business the minute the Countess called me on my cell. I was in the middle of hiking along the Appalachian Trail with some of the men from my former unit who are also sporting the latest aluminum wear. I know what you are going through just as everyone in this party does. Jack and I experienced survival regret when we came back from Iraq. It becomes part of your tour package even though you did not sign up for it. Right now, you are behaving like a spoilt brat, and that is understandable, but not when you direct your anger towards you friends who obviously love you very much."

"Fuck offffff." The next thing Jo knew she was laying face down across Nolan's lap getting a spanking. "How dare you. Just wait until I get up from here."

"I am not letting you up until you settle down and admit the real reason why you are snapping at everyone."

No matter how hard she tried, Jo finally had to admit that Nolan was stronger than she was. It also made her see the truth in what he was saying. Going rather limp, she sobbed, "It's my fault. I bitched about loosing my poker winnings that I gave to her because there was no more room in my backpack. If I had kept my mouth shut, maybe she would never have gone back. I should have said to hell with it. I knew how important it was for us to stick together. How can I face her?"

Nolan rubbed her back and then pulled her beside him. "I refuse to call you Joanna. It doesn't suit you. The Countess told us that you are one of the most easygoing woman she has ever known and that you are only afraid of two things, revealing your true feelings and your own beauty, and she is right. Your friends told you last night that Molly went back for her portfolio, and that is exactly what she told Jack and me. She never gave a good damn about the money. Now I will tell you that money came in handy. It enabled her and Jack's granddad to make good investments so they could keep Somerville running. It was her contribution as well as the Walkups that led to Somerville Enterprises, which continues to be a successful family run, conglomerate. While a lot of the old English families lost their estates to taxes and bad managements, the Somervilles kept the family home just as they have been for over sixteen generations. Now I think you are the most gorgeous woman I have laid eyes in sometime and although Jack only has eyes for your friend Edie, I did get him to admit that your true beauty lies in the fact that you are unaware of it."

"Edie is the same way," said Jo. "I still don't feel like JoJo." Then she reached over and pinched Nolan's arm."

"What the hell did you do that for," cried Nolan as he rubbed his arm.

"You spanked me," pouted Jo. "You really think I am pretty?"

"I believe the word I used was gorgeous. Remind me not to cross you."

"All right, I feel like such an idiot asking everyone to call me Joanna, because I don't feel like that either nor Joanie which is what my brothers call or Joie, which is what Dad uses."

"What is your middle name," asked Nolan.

"Mildred," said Jo.

"Oh." Nolan studied her face. "Are you sure? Who names their daughter Mildred?"

"My middle name was in honor of Babe Didrikson's real name. My mother and father were great admirers of her.

"As well they should be, but I am fairly confident that I have never kissed a Mildred. I am not sure I can."

"You are awfully sure of yourself. What makes you think I will let you kiss me?"

"Oh, sooner or later, you will. You can count on it. Have you considered going by Jo?"

"I don't know. You see there was a man back in 1944 whose name was Joe. He and I were, well, we were real close."

"Is that a 1944 euphemism for lovers?"

"Yes, yesterday I found an English copy of Band of _Brothers_ and learned that Joe died in 1995. I can't believe I will never see him again."

"Yes, I know. Joe Toye died of lung cancer. That is a lot to keep inside," said Nolan.

"Yes, it is." For the second time that day Jo cried in the arms of a man she hardly knew, who had already decided in the waiting room that she was the only woman for him. However, Nolan knew it would be a while for Jo to come to terms with her loss as well as her guilt.

In the garden, Katie and Wood finally came up for air. Wood, I know you feel horribly guilty, but Jack assures us that Molly is happy and continues to enjoy an exciting, wonderful life. She has four children and nine grandchildren. Jack obviously adores his beloved Grand. We all regret what happened. JoJo is bitching at everyone because she feels guilty. God only know what is running through Edie's mind, but I know her well enough to know that she is working on accepting what has happened. Even though we all feel like we let Molly down, I am not sure Countess Margaret sees it the same way."

"When did you become the calm, rational one," asked Edie?

Turning around, Katie and the re-Christened, Wood, saw Edie and Jack standing there, while Trigger took care of his business on a psychedelic tiled ostrich

"Terribly sorry to interrupt," said Jack, "but Max and some other men have arrived. They would like to start whenever you are ready."

"We will be there in just a few," said Atwood not wanting to let go of Katie just yet.

"By the way," said Katie, "Please call Win, Wood from now on.

"Right," said a bemused Jack. Turning to leave, he realized Edie was nowhere to be seen. Katie pointed upward. Jack looked up and was astonished, "Good God Edie, how the devil did you get up there?"

Wood looked up to see Edie sitting on top of a modern interpretation of a brontosaurus. "Edie, come down," said Katie. "Wood warned you not to make sudden moves!"

"Hey, I took my time climbing up here, the tail is actually a staircase," she explained. "Besides it is not everyday I get to climb an incredibly ugly brontosaurus." Patting the statue on the head, Edie said, "No offense big boy." Turning around, Edie slid forward on her heinie, "I think we should take pictures of ourselves with this menagerie before we leave. That reminds me I have a lot of film that needs to be developed, and I don't think the Army would like that."

"I will take care of that," said Jack. "Now come down from there at once before you get dizzy and fall."

"Say, please," said Edie sweetly. She was now sliding down the brontosaurus's tail.

"Edwina, please come down." Jack came over to the statute and carefully watched as Edie made her way down the prehistoric tail. Stopping when she got to where Jack stood. She asked if he would give her a piggyback.

"You really are too much," he laughed. He squatted down and Edie climbed on his shoulders. They headed back into the house, but stopped when she pointed out a sculpture of two mating penguins. Moving their heads from side to side, Jack summed it up best, "At least we learned something today," he said.

"I always wondered how they got their groove thing on, and from the looks of things this is the second time we interrupted a couple's private moment."

Jack did not need to turn around to know that at this point Wood and Katie were snogging again. "Right, hang on." As they entered the house, Jack ducked down to make sure Edie did not hit her head again. Hans Hoogaboom took this all in stride and informed them that most of the party was waiting in the library where he would serve coffee.

"And some more tea, please," asked Edie as she slid down Jack's back. "Nice animal farm you have out there Mr. Hoogaboom."

"I will let the Baron know. He takes great pride in his collection." Hans offered the last line in a defensive tone.

"Glad somebody does," whispered Jack. Edie put her hand over her mouth to smother her snicker.

A few minutes later, Hans showed Katie and Wood into the room. They chose a loveseat, while Edie curled up on the sofa with Jo, who laid her head on Edie's lap. She knew something had happened between Nolan and Jo, but decided it would have to wait until later. When the American officer suggested that Nolan and Jack leave the room, Edie immediately nixed that notion. "After they risked their lives for ours, I think not," said Edie. "Besides the Viscount is the grandson of our friend Molly." Looking up at Jack, who sat on the arm of the sofa next to her with his arms crossed, Edie smiled, "I hope I got the title right."

"Spot on," said Jack.

For his part, Nolan assumed the same defiant pose on the other side of the sofa. He and Jo just had a little tête - à - tête, which resulted in the latter's tear stained face.

From this point, Max made the introductions, General Atkinson Atwood of the United States Army Special Projects."

"Grandfather," said Wood?

"I definitely did not see that one coming," said Edie sprightly.

At that moment, Jack stifled the urge to kiss Edie.

"Wood, where the hell have you been," asked the older man?

"Wood, I thought his name was Win," said Jo. "By the way I want to go by Jo now, not JoJo, and for the record Nolan suggested that."

"That is a wise suggestion," said Edie.

"I agree," said Katie.

"As for where I have been, Granddad, I thought the Army would clue you in on my whereabouts. That's what I get for thining. I have been a doctor in the American Hospital in Oxford during World War II while trying to catch a murderer."

"You are Dr. W. mentioned in this report," said the visibly shaken General. "By God, this is worse than I thought. I will never forgive your father for encouraging you to join the Army. You graduate from medical school at the age of twenty and finished your residency in two years only to become involved in this scientific disaster. I swear I am going to tear someone a new asshole when I get back."

"Goodness, this is becoming extremely interesting," said Maxwell. "The gentleman next to General Atwood is General Horace Abingdon of her Majesty's Armed Forces. Now we also have Jo Riordan, Nolan McHenry, formerly a Sergeant in the United States Army; Edie Witherspoon, Jackson Winters, Viscount of Somerville formerly a Lieuftenant in Her Majesty's Army Forces; Kate Morrison and Dr. Atwood Leister Winchester formerly of the United States Army. "I assume everyone knows everyone else."

"I am sorry, but I don't recall meeting you," said Edie.

"I beg your pardon Miss Witherspoon. You were tad under the weather when I introduced my self. I am Lord Maxwell Westfield, attaché to her Majesty's Netherlands embassy and Jack's cousin."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Edie.

"I assure you dear lady," said Max as he kissed Edie's hand. "The pleasure has been entirely mine. Now to start the proceedings, my aunt the Countess of Somerville contacted me and told me that Jack planned to ring me up and might make some unusual requests. Moreover, I was to assist Jack in anyway possible. Then she said she planned to let me in on a family secret which I might find impossible to believe but she assured me, was all-true. The next day I received an express package which contained a copy of her account as she received it from her father in 1944." Seeing that the girls were about to interrupt, Max held up his hand. "All will be explained children, bear with us all for a while as we weave our way through this tapestry of friendship, betrayal, and greed as well as murder. We have agreed that I will serve as narrator and these two gentlemen will fill in any details that I leave out. Ah, Dr. Winchester, I did not mean to omit your contributions to the story. Oh, good here is coffee and tea. Well done, Hans."

"The pleasure is mine."

"Too be sure," said Max. "Now if you will see to it that there are not further interruptions, I can guarantee you a position at the British Embassy in Amsterdam."

"Thank you, sir," said Hans Hoogaboom with a renewed enthusiasm.

"I knew he did not like his job here," whispered Jo to Edie, who just smiled wryly.

"Now let me start at the beginning." With that, Max brought the three girls up to speed regarding the events surrounding the discovery and development of the time device and the involvement of one Thaddeus Marchand.

General Atwood took over from there. "We know that the Countess met Arthur in 2002, when your friend Molly was about to graduate from boarding school. It was at that time, that he knew the inevitable but was still determined to prevent it. At first he was skeptical about her claims, but she was able to show him photographs of him posing with Molly at her wedding, which I have copies of here." Max passed them out to the three friends.

"Oh, she looks so beautiful and she got to wear a tiara," cried Katie.

Jack removed his handkerchief and handed it to Edie, who stared at the photograph. Molly wore a long dress of satin with a sweetheart neckline, and a beautiful tiara topped her red curls. " I have never seen her so happy," Edie said as she accepted Jack's handkerchief.

Sobs came from Jo, and Nolan squeezed her foot and handed her a bandana from his pocket and handed it to her while Edie patted her on the arm.

The two generals were quite moved by this sudden break out of emotion and asked if there was something stronger than coffee available. Spying several lead crystal decanters full of various liquids, Max walked over and offered to pour drinks for everyone. The girls declined and anxiously waited for the General to resume his portion of the story.

"As I said Arthur's determination to remedy Molly's fate intensified. He discovered the bomb and removed it. However, Mrs. Marchand still insisted on returning with Dr. Winchester's fiancée Zoë Patterson but a drunk driver in North Carolina killed them in a head-on collision.

"Fiancée," said Jo as she sat up and motioned for Nolan to sit down next to her, which he obligingly did then he took Jo's hand.

"He just told me," said Katie. "I told him what would happen if there was anymore deceit, sorry General."

"Yes, quite understandable under the circumstances. It goes without saying that Arthur was beside himself. He quickly contacted the Countess and arranged for her to serve as Molly's guardian and protector. Then he just disappeared, but not without telling Dr. W. of his intentions and a request for him to keep an eye on his brother Thaddeus, who you can see here in this photograph."

When Katie saw the picture, she exclaimed, "Why that's the man in the clock shop. Remember Wood, the one I said dressed like a Dickens character. That is why your face looked so funny. I thought it odd at the time."

"That's when I realized who you were. The year before I met you, I followed Thaddeus back to 1944 unbeknownst to him. I wore special earplugs that made it possible for me to regain conscious before he did. He never saw me, and I was able to keep tabs on him."

"Why didn't you just off him," asked Jo? Sitting up, she said, "Seriously, why not just kill him before he could do whatever he did."

"We already knew what was going to happen," said General Abingdon. "The Countess contacted me as an old family friend. From what I understand, the device may transport one back into time, but it cannot change the course of events. Lily Marchand died in an automobile wreck and Arthur Marchand disappeared that same year. It's just that your government decided to cover that part up."

"Where is Arthur Marchand now," asked Edie?

Flipping through Molly's account, Max came to a page and said, "According to this he died of pneumonia in 1984 at the age of eighty-four.

Jack offered the following information, "Grand interred her father's ashes with her mother's on the estate at Somerville."

"Eh hem, I am afraid we are straying too far from the subject," said Max. "At this point Dr. Winchester, I think it best that you takeover the story from here?"

"Thank you, "said Wood. "I worked with Arthur on this project first examining the volunteers before and after their return. Then I volunteered myself for an extensive stay. After the death of Zoë, I blamed myself for her involvement, but I blamed Arthur for allowing her to go with Lily knowing that there was a possibility that they might die. However, after discovering the truth and his continual refusal to believe that Thaddeus was involved, I was determined to get to the bottom of it, but then Arthur disappeared. Shortly after Arthur left, I followed Thaddeus to London and from there to Oxford. He started collecting antique clothing and money. It did not take me long to figure out that he planned an extensive return to the past. Consequently, I arranged to do the same. I used the documents prepared for me when I first entered the war and kept a kit with me at all times. That fateful night, I had no idea that it wound end up as it did, but there I was in 1944 all over again."

My cover at the hospital was both one of the most horrible and wonderful experiences of my life, and I soon became absorbed in my work there. This made it difficult for me to follow Thaddeus all the time. Nevertheless, whenever a soldier needed a watch repaired, I referred them to Arthur's shop. They in turn would come back and give me details I needed. I did discover that Arthur was in hospital at the time Ed Witherspoon deposited his watch. When Arthur returned, he repaired it. Having no knowledge of Molly's college life, he never made the connection."

"How did Thaddeus," asked Edie?

"I can answer that one," said Jack. Her former solicitor Sinclair kept files on all of you because of your connection to Molly and the fact that all of you stood to inherit her estate in the event something happened to her. Thaddeus obtained that information through the solicitor's secretary, Madge Honeycutt who was later found dead."

They all gasped. Wood just shook his head until Katie took Wood in her arms to comfort him. This caused General Atwood raise his brow and showed a hint of a smile. It did not take long for Edie to see how the whole thing evolved. Standing up, she started pacing the room, but that made her head fuzzy, she sat back down, but it was obvious she was furious. "Do you mean to tell me that this whole fricking thing is because that man wanted access to Molly's estate? This whole rollercoaster ride through hell and back was all on account of a greedy little son of a bitch?"

"I am afraid that is the jest of it," said Max. "My aunt said you were extremely bright. If you had not made the connection with the watch then all of you would still be back in war-torn Europe as Thaddeus planned. The time device has no connection with the culvert, but you believed it did. When Katie recognized the watch, Thaddeus knew there was a chance his plan might fail. No doubt, he must have become nervous when she returned and asked to see the watch as well as the clerk, a Miss Tipton, wound the watch. I gather Dr. Winchester, you stopped the device."

Wood nodded, and Max continued, "Miss Tipton was later killed in the explosion that crippled Arthur. Obviously, Thaddeus planted the bomb, but by then he stole Arthur's time device to return to 2006. He made his way to Eindhoven just before you arrived and planted another explosive device in the culvert just in case you did figure out the connection between the two watches. Fortunately, I threatened to shoot him if he didn't tell me so he obliged me that bit of information."

"The device was set for September 17, 1944. What Thaddeus did not know is the official protocol. A device was never set for a one-way journey. Either way, whoever was near that watch would return with it. Edie's decision for you to stay together insured that. However, one more person played a role in making sure you returned safely. Did any of you experience difficulties with your own watches?"

"Yes," said Katie. "My watch, as well as Molly and Jo's watches stopped but then each one started back up a month at a time."

Edie and Jack looked at each other and smiled. Then she said, "The watches were gifts from Molly's guardian or Molly. I received a ring because I always carry my granddad's watch, which by the way I forgot to make sure it is still with my things. I take it she managed to have someone tamper with the watches the hope that we would see some kind of connection, which we did. She also knew I would meet my grandfather. Oh my, I hope granddad did not worry himself to death about whether or not we would get back safely. I hope he assumed that we did when I never get in touch with him again." Jack reached down and squeezed Molly's arm. It upset him to see her so distraught.

This gestured did not go unnoticed by cousin, Max, who made a mental note to compliment his aunt on her matchmaking skills. Moreover, he felt obligated to relieve the young woman's suffering. "My dear Edie, I hope you do not mind me addressing you by your Christian name. In the file, there are numerous mentions of your grandfather, including a letter from him to auntie, thanking her for letting him know what happened, and that she is to stay in touch with him. Apparently, they corresponded until his death. In fact, Ed and his wife sent packages to auntie because England was still under rationing. When your grandfather gave you the watch originally, he unwittingly played a role in sending you back in time. Had he altered that fact and not giving you the watch, no doubt Thaddeus would have devised an alternative plan to how can I put this delicately, extricate you from the scene."

"Beautifully put, but it does not change the fact that sick, son of a bitch wanted us dead," said Jo. "I would like to give him a smack with a set of my brass knuckles."

"You would have to get in line," said Edie. "Are you going to be able to bring him up on charges? Regardless of the fact that he tried to kill the four of us, he is responsible for the death of Lily, Zoë, Miss Tipton in England, as well as that poor secretary."

"To be sure if the world was perfect," said General Atwood, "I might be able to assure you that Thaddeus Marchand would be held legally accountable for his actions. However, this entire project comes under the vague, but quite effective umbrella of laws governing national security. The Army does not wish for any of this too leak out."

"Even if it did, nobody would believe it," said Nolan. "The minute Thaddeus even hints at the truth, his attorneys will pursue a plea of not guilty by mental defect. What else can do the government considering short of considering him an enemy combatant? That would be the only way to keep him imprisoned indefinitely."

"What a good idea young man," said General Atwood. "I believe that will be my recommendation to the boys in Washington. Personally, I think a permanent stay in solitary confinement at either Guantanamo Bay or Leavenworth might be quite the ticket."

"I feel sorry for him in a way," said Edie. "Despite what he did to us and to Molly, Thaddeus Marchand must have never felt loved by his father who must have known that he was not his natural son, but he fought for him nevertheless. It should have counted for something."

"My dear, I would not waste my sympathies on such a man. We have done a little digging into Thaddeus," said the General Abingdon. "Apparently, he knew that Andre Marchand was not his father. The sister of his natural father offered to give evidence during the custody hearing that her brother was aware Thaddeus's mother was carrying his child. She even produced letters. That is when the family decided that the boy would be better off with Andre in America where he could have a good life. Thaddeus must have overheard the woman because he eventually contacted her. According to the daughter of this sister, Andre eventually discovered the truth, and that is when Thaddeus left for boarding school far away from Arthur. Apparently, Thaddeus never forgave his father for choosing Arthur over him or at least that is the way he saw it. Andre considered Arthur to be his only biological son. He made provisions in his will for Thaddeus, but it was nothing compared to what Arthur received from his father's estate."

"It is macabre tale," said Jack. For the next hour, they went over the facts again until everyone felt satisfied that they had the complete story. Jack invited the two generals and Maxwell for luncheon, who at first declined the offer, but eventually changed their minds due to the insistence of Edie, Jo, and Katie.

Edie walked over to Max and kissed him on the cheek. "Why thank you Edie. I wish I could be there to see you and auntie reunite, but I am just being selfish. You look as if you are afraid that this will not end happily."

"Something like that," choked Edie. This time she was still holding onto Jack's handkerchief. Max noticed that Jack was watching them. He started to make his way over to them, but General Atwood reached her first.

"There is nothing I can say or do that can restore the years that you have lost with your friend Molly, who is now the Countess of Somerville. I retired from the Army when I learned of this project. Even then, I knew no good could come from it. The President at the time was unaware of it, and the next administration pretended not to know, but supported it financially. They dragged me off a golf course and sent me here because after the encounter between your friends and Pentagon's representative, they could not find anyone willing to face the three of you. Especially after, they read the reports of the late General Bob Sink and retired Major Richard Winters. Apparently, the four of you made quite an impression. I have lost some good friends because of war, illness, stupid accidents, and old age. It is never easy, but it is how you live with that loss that impacts the rest of your life. You owe it to the memory of that friendship to live your lives to the fullest and never take for granted the time you share with those you love."

"May I interject something here," said General Abingdon. "I have had the great pleasure of knowing his grace the Earl of Somerville and the Countess for lo these many years. Seeing those two together always made my wife and I feel so happy as well as a bit envious. Their love and respect for one another could light up any room. I am one of the few in her inner sanctum, who can address her as Molly, and I know that for years she has been missing someone or something. Now, I know it was the three of you. There is a void that only your friendship can fill. Robert's advice is spot on. I hope it will ease your pain somewhat."

"Thank you, it does help, but I am selfish. I want the Molly we have known for four years back here with us, but I accept that the Molly that when we will see again will be the one we know and so much more," said Edie

Katie and Jo pulled Edie aside and said, "Group hug." The men in the room looked on and decided it best to leave the three friends alone to comfort one another.

When Jack came back in the room, he discovered Edie had gone upstairs to freshen up and Katie, Wood, and Grandfather Atwood were engaged in a lively conversation about when they could come out to California. He knocked on Edie's door and heard her say, "Come in Jack."

"How did you know it was me?" Edie was sitting in the window seat staring at her hand. She had carefully cleaned her face. Her eyes were bright and green.

"I recognized your knock. This is the ring Molly gave me. She held her right hand out. "It's a cigar band ring. In our freshman year, someone dared me to smoke a cigar, which I did, and yes, I became sick. Molly saved the band, and showed it to me after I recovered. I made a passing remark that it would make a pretty ring. Somehow, she must have sent it to her guardian aka your Grand who had the ring made. I took it off when we went on the line and sewed it into my clothes then later into my backpack. I almost forgot about it."

Taking her hand, he admired the multi-color, enamel, and gold ring. "That is a rather strong cigar, but the band makes a beautiful ring on a very beautiful hand. Jack kissed the tip of her fingers. "I believe you wanted to have a little talk about our kiss. Is this a good time? May I?" Edie moved over and let Jack join her on the window seat.

"That depends on if you want to talk about our last kiss or kiss me again." Edie wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and he pulled her close to him, and kissed her softly on the lips and pressed his forehead against Edie's.

"There is nothing more I would rather do than sit here and spend the rest of the afternoon kissing you, but I think it is best that we not proceed beyond this gentle expression of love. You are vulnerable and to be honest with you I am just picking up the pieces of my civilian life. The only thing I know for certain is that I want you to be a big piece in my life."

"I concur with your observations," said Edie. "See, you are not the only who knows big words." Smiling, Edie caressed Jack's face then he took her hand and kissed the palm of her hand. Then rested his head on her breasts and wrapped his long arms around Edie. "Neither one of us knows what lies ahead, but I do know that when I am with you this heavy loss that I feel lightens, and I believe will eventually ease. Thank you for that."

"Delighted to be of service, my dear," said Jack imitating his cousin. They both laughed aloud, and Jack cupped Edie's chin and kissed her again and again. A loud knock at the door made them jump then it opened but to their surprise, Trigger entered the room and bounded over to sit down by them. Jack noticed a note underneath the dogs. "Hah, it is from Maxwell. He apologizes for interrupting our little tryst, but in honor of the Netherlands' unprecedented heat wave, Hans will serve luncheon in the garden amid the strangest manmade menagerie the art world has ever seen."

"He certainly knows how to write a lovely note," said Edie as she read the message.

Jack stood up, offered Edie his arm, and said, "Shall we?"

When they stepped out into the garden, Jack said it for all of them, "Hoogaboom, you have outdone yourself." Indeed he had, not only beautifully set table with white linen, silver, and lead crystal but also the marquee overhead created a truly elegant setting. A centerpiece of every flower one could imagine was designed to please the eye but not so tall as to prevent anyone from seeing across the table.

They started with a small cup of the traditional Dutch pea soup, which was thick with vegetables and sausage. It was quite delicious as was the Huzaren Salade that seemed to have everything in it except the kitchen sink. Edie looked at the gherkins around the salad then at her friends. Is something wrong," asked Jack.

"Are these pickles," asked Jo?

"They are gherkins, which is similar," said Jack.

"We ate a mountain of pickled things when we were in Holland," explained Edie. "I don't mind a regular pickle, but we ate some things that were unrecognizable by either taste or appearance. However, when you are hungry, you will eat anything. We are also a little tired of apples. The Dutch gave us apples all the time, but I think we should at least try everything. I don't want to hurt Hoogaboom's feelings. This is such a beautiful setting even if we are surrounded by the strangest collection of creatures that I have seen since going to a Star Wars movie."

The next dish consisted of individual plates of antipasto along with such well-known Dutch sausages as Rookvlees and Snyworst as well as a variety of cheeses, then another Soep Balletjes followed by a dessert Banket Staven, which was a pastry filled with almond paste. It was light, but delicious as well as filling. The men drank beer with their lunch, but the girls stuck with some sort of sparkling grape juice that went well with the food.

"May I ask what do the three of you plan to do after this," asked General Atwood?

"We plan to leave for England as soon as possible," said Edie. "I don't think we can be at ease until we see Molly. After that, I have no idea. This trip was going to be our last year together. I still need to pick a college in Oxford for next fall."

Horace sipped his beer and said, "I believe what Bob wants to know Miss Witherspoon is if you and your friends plan to share your experiences with the public?"

"I can only speak for myself," said Edie, "but that is the last fricking thing I will ever do. Who will believe it? Besides, I am sure the last thing Molly needs is to have that kind of public attention at this stage in her life. What happened to the four of us in 1944 is between ourselves and the people we met. Be sure to tell that to whoever sent you to make nice with us, and if you would, tell him to kiss my all-American ass.

"Mine too," said Katie.

"And mine, right in the crack," said Jo.

"God, this woman is a pistol," announced Nolan.

"I will relay that message with the greatest of pleasures," said Bob Atwood. "This has been one of the most bizarre assignments that I have ever received, but I think it is time for me to leave. Wood, I will let the rest of the family know you are all right. Can I give them some idea when you plan to come back home?"

"Before you say anything Win or Wood, my grandmother insists that you join us down at Somerville for as long as you like," said Jack.

"Thank you Jack, I would like that. Granddad, I will be in touch. Right now I want to spend as much time as I can with this beautiful woman right here," said Wood as he put his arm around Katie.

"Excellent, now here are your separation paers as well as your back pay." Bob handed Wood a very thick envelope. "General Nimrod forgot to give it to you last night. His aide handed it to me when I got off the plane. I had no idea of your involvement."

"Come along Abingdon, I am sure Max has a car waiting for us outside."

"Correct, General, I hope you don't mind returning to your hotels on your own accord, I would like to spend some time with my cousin and these delightful creatures."

Katie and Wood walked Bob to his car. The latter even let Katie kiss him on the cheek. "Take care of each other," he said.

When they returned to the garden, they saw Max smoking a cigar and blowing smoke rings. Sitting down, Katie sipped her drink and said, "I was going to start work on my Masters in Psychology," said Katie. "I am not so sure that is what I want to do now. When I worked at the hospital, I was needed, but it changes you seeing men wounded and trying not showing how much they dread going back on the line."

"I know what I am going to do," said Jo. "I am either going into occupational or physical therapy. I love history, but I do not want to spend the rest of life reading about human beings keep fighting over the same piece of real estate every other century because some asshole who has never been in combat thinks war will help him get re-elected, or stay in power, boost the economy or any other stupid, fucking, excuse me, reason these assholes and their minions think they can get the public to believe."

"Jesus, Jo, tell us how you really feel," said Edie. "I know what you mean though. When I go to Oxford, I do not whether to get a degree in history or English Literature. Right now all I want is to just be."

Jack and Max chatted privately for a bit. "It did not escape my attention cuz that you are rather fond of Miss Witherspoon or am I mistaken. May I say from someone who has met some of the previous women in your life, that she ranks head and shoulders above all of them or anyone you are likely to meet in the future."

"Am I that obvious," said Jack? "If you must know, we are exploring our feelings, but we are taking it slow. We have a great deal in common, but we are also vulnerable right now."

"Ah, Jack, you have always been the sensible one. I wish you both every happiness not only have you earned it; you deserve it."

"Thank you Max, it is good of you to say so."

After Max had taken his leave, which involved hugs and kisses from the girls and vice versa. The warm weather encouraged them to remain outside and explore the garden. A few went inside to retrieve their cameras and came back out snapping pictures. They spread out and took turns posing with the numerous creatures that adorned the grounds. With Jack right behind her, Edie climbed back up the brontosaurus, whose flat back was specially designed for people to sit or stretch out and admired the view. Using Jack's shoulder as a pillow, Edie drifted off to sleep while Jack gently ran his fingers through her hair. "When she woke up, she sat up and pulled her knees under her chin. Jack slid up behind her and ran his hand up her back, which caused made her tremble. "I hope wherever you want to just be that you don't mind my being there as well," he asked?

"That is the only thing I am really sure of right now," said Edie as she turned around to kiss him. "Do you get the feeling that Molly has her hand in this?"

Before returning her kiss, Jack whispered, "Nothing gets past you, Edwina Witherspoon."

From below Jo and Katie could not help but sing, "Edie and Jack sitting on a dinosaur, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love then comes marriage, here they come pushing Godzilla in his baby carriage."

That's when Noland and Winwood took pity on the occupants of the dinosaur and threw their ladyloves over their shoulder and sought out their own love nests. in different corners of the garden.

"


	42. The Train Ride to Oxford

Traveling ninety miles an hour through the Belgium countryside, Edie stared out the window trying to absorb the events of the past three days. She dosed off shortly after the train left Eindhoven and wasn't even aware they crossed the border until Jack told her they were somewhere in Belgium. In a flurry of suitcases, kisses to Max and a red face Hoogaboom, then piling in two limos, they caught the 8:30 Eurostar from Eindhoven to Rotterdam. It was now almost three hours later, and they would soon arrive in Brussels. However, Edie's mind was further down the track. _How will I react when I see Molly? Will I recognize her? I don't know rather to be sad or angry now. Damn, damn, hellfire_, she thought.

"Penny for your thoughts," said Jack who was responsible for their first class accommodations on Eurostar so everyone had plenty of room to spread out. He had spent some of the time resting and watching Edie as she slept. The latter gave him ample opportunity to admire her dark hair and full lips which forced him to suppress the urge to kiss her awake.

"Be careful what you ask for," said Edie wryly.

Smiling, Jack said, "I'm game; lay it on me as Grand likes to say."

Turning her head from side to side to make no one heard her who might be offended, she whispered, "My last thought was damn, damn, hellfire."

Laughing, Jack observed, I take it you are trying to decide how you feel about what has happened."

"Not quite, but still there is nothing funny about this," retorted Edie.

"I never said there was," said Jack grimly. In fact, the only humor lies in some of your stories which are a credit to all of you in making the best of a scary situation. I laughed because you look cute looking around so no one would be offended when you swore." Jack raised his eye and smirked. He was determined to keep her spirits up.

"Why do you keep doing that," she asked?

"What?"

"You know very well that every time I express any anger or sadness over this, you try to cajole me out of it. Sometimes, it is important to allow yourself to feel the pain so you can move on."

Jack winced because there was truth in what she said. "Will you be able to do that, move on?"

"My mind tells me I have no choice. If there is anything that I have learned I know I can adapt to any situation, and accept it as my reality. However, there is no rule that says I have to like it."

"No, I am quite sure there are no rules governing situations such as this; nevertheless do you wish for me to ignore your fit of pique the next time you rant or cry?"

Exasperated, Edie said, "No one said that you had to hang with me twenty-four seven."

"As a matter of fact, Grand did. Besides we already discussed how much I enjoy your company. Most of the time you are quite pleasant even when you have every right not to be. That is an admirable quality."

"Thank you, I am sorry that I lost my temper. You have been very decent taking care of us throughout all of this, and I do appreciate it. She got up and sat beside Jack. Where is everybody?"

Jack admired the graceful way Edie moved. Today she wore one of the outfits his Grand sent her. The wine colored, V-neck sweater made her green eyes shine and her pale skin more lustrous. She belted the sweater and wore it with a silk floral skirt and her Army boots. Jack thought she looked very chic and feminine. "Edwina, if that is how you behave when you get mad, I believe I will survive. It has been more than a pleasure. Just remember, the doctors said you might become more emotional, which probably explains your crying jags. As for the others, my guess is that Winwood as you insist on calling him, and Katie are looking for a secluded place to enjoy a good snog. Jo and Nolan are in the lounge playing poker. They took Trigger with them."

"I call him Win because that how Katie use to refer to him then I remember that she is now calling him, Wood. That is why it comes out as Winwood. As for Nolan, does he know Jo won over ten thousand dollars in a poker game before we left Mourmelon?"

"Nolan is quite aware of that but I would not worry. He is a big boy. I think you should redirect your concern for Jo if I were you Edwina." Jack had taken to calling Edie, Edwina when they were alone, which for some reason did not seem to bother her in the least.

"When you say my name, it sounds pretty. Back home when anyone says it comes out like this Ed Dweena." Edie stressed this pronunciation with a strong southern accent.

"That's fantastic how you can just jump from no accent to a really strong one. Have you ever considered going into the theatre?"

"Yes, but that seems like a million years ago," she sighed. "Heads up, the conductor is coming towards us, and he doesn't look very happy."

"Viscount, I am sorry to trouble you, but your friends playing cards in the lounge are disturbing the passengers. There have been some complaints because of the children on board."

Edie and Jack looked at one another neither could figure out how playing cards could bother anyone. Finally, Jack asked the conductor what exactly was so disturbing about card playing. The conductor leaned over and whispered in his ears. "Strip poker," said Jack. Still frowning, "Yes, I can see how that would be a problem."

"I told you not to dare them. Those two will do anything for a bet," said Edie as she winked at Jack, who did not return her gesture, which confused her. _Please do not make a scene_, she thought.

"Oh, it is a dare," laughed the conductor. "Well that is different. One is young only once," but then he became serious again. Nevertheless, I would take it as a personal favor if you would discourage them from continuing with the bet. I would not like to have to stop the train."

"Of course not, I will take care of it immediately."

Edie stood up, "I am coming with you. This I have to see."

"All right, but I am holding onto you in case the conductor changes his mind and stops this train just so they can kick those two off." Jack put his arm around Edie's shoulder and they headed towards the lounge. When they walked inside, Jack could feel Edie trying hard not to laugh and wondered if she could sense the same in him. She looked up at him, and they both struggled the urge not to laugh.

Sitting in a blue silk camisole, black dress slacks, Jo held four deuces. On the other side, Nolan sat wearing only a pair of jeans but he held four jacks. In the middle were Jo's clogs, and matching blue silk sweater as well as Nolan's sweater, dress shirt, t-shirt, socks and boots. When the conductor cleared his throat, Edie felt it was time to bring this to a close, "Guys, I hate to break up your little party, but the conductor is catching grief from the parents on board."

"No way, Edie," said Nolan in a low voice. "This woman thinks she can't be beaten. She bet her thong on this hand, and I am playing this out to the end."

"Oh, no you don't," said Edie. "We are not getting thrown off this train because you are having a testosterone moment. Now grab your clothes and let's go back to our seats."

"This doesn't concern you Edie," said Jo. "It's between me and big boy here."

"Well, big boy," said Jack, "is holding four Jacks."

Nolan slammed his cards down on the table. "Damnit, Jack. I finally had her."

"You wish," said Jo as she slipped her sweater over her head and stepped into her clogs. The four of them followed the conductor who handed Trigger's leash over to Jack. Sitting down, Jo asked where were the young lovers. Across the aisle, a family of four gave them dirty looks. "What," asked Jo? They quickly turned back to their paper, book, and two laptops.

The conductor came back from the loos in the back along with a red face Winwood and a defiant looking Katie. "Oh, my sainted aunt," said Edie.

"Viscount, might I have a word with you in private," asked the conductor.

"Of course," said Jack. He shot both Katie and Winwood a hard look.

Edie watched as the conductor whispered something to Jack, which obviously involved her friend and Winwood. Jack was apologizing profusely to the beleaguered conductor then to the family across the aisle, who followed the conductor to another part of the train. When Jack finally sat down, the look on his face was one of pure stone. In a quiet voice with a tone that commanded attention, Jack said, "Since we boarded this train, the conductor of this train has approached me twice regarding the unacceptable behavior of certain members of our party, who damn well know who they are. The only thing that prevents him from throwing all us off of the train is the fact that the British Ambassador requested that we be given every courtesy while on board this train, and I think we can all agree that the stewards have been more than accommodating." Concentrating his gaze on Jo and Nolan, Jack continued, "You two are guilty of removing your clothing in the bar as part of a poker game. As well as threatening one passenger that if he brushed up against Jo one more time, the two of you intended to force his head so far up his ass that when he farted, his eyes would pop out of head." Turning to Winwood and Katie, Jack blushed but he was determined to address the situation. "Now I understand that you two are extremely fond of one another. Nevertheless, the loo at the back of a train car is not a suitable place to consummate a relationship especially when schoolchildren are asking their parents if the train is haunted because they hear moaning. For the rest of this journey, all of us will remain in our seats unless they need to use the facilities. I feel quite sure that you can perform your bodily functions without anyone accompanying you. Do I make myself clear?"

Jo nudged Nolan and asked, "Does he always talk like that?"

Nolan apologized to Jack, "I am sorry Jack, but it has been a long time since I have had so much fun with a woman while sober." Putting his arm around Jo, Nolan said, "As for Jack, he rarely gets angry, but when he is throughly pissed as he is right now, he becomes a proper Englishman. That voice he used just now was why he became a Lieutenant. None of his men wanted to disappoint him."

"Yeah, Jack reminds me of another man named Winters, don't you think so Edie," said Jo?

"I haven't given it much thought," said Edie. She felt torn. Jack was right, but her friends were her friends regardless.

"You know he looks like Captain Winters from behind," said Katie.

"Really," said Jo. "Would you mind standing up and turning around?"

"Stop it both of you," said Edie. "Especially remarks about his backside."

"Yes, mother," said Jo and Katie.

"I wish I could say I am sorry," said Katie, "but I it would be a lie." She squeezed Winwood's arm and laid her head on his shoulder. The man in question seemed pleased with everything and everyone around him. He kissed Katie's forehead.

Placing her hand on Jack's shoulder, Edie squeezed it gently, and said, "I think we can agree that everyone's behavior is a little off kilter. However on Katydid's behalf, she never lies," commented Edie. "If she thinks your pocketbook looks like a picnic basket with road kill glued on top that is exactly what she will tell you." Edie was a master of moving a conversation along when it was on the verge of becoming unpleasant.

"I forgot about Henny Penny's old pocketbook," cried Jo. "That was definitely the ugliest designer handbags ever made, and the poor thing was so proud of it."

"I hope this is a good story. Otherwise I am beginning to feel quite manipulated," said Jack with a frown. "I am entitled to vent my frustrations so do not attempt to cajole me out of it."

"Please do not feel that way. You are a genuinely good man Jack. Thank you for running interference for all of us," said Edie as she snuggled up to him and kissed his cheek. "I will tell you over lunch, which looks like it is about to be served. It was a three-course meal consisting of salad, an entrée of grilled sea bass, and a lovely chocolate thing piled with almonds, strawberries and whip cream.

While they waited for their entrees, Edie began telling the ugly handbag story. Using a very stuffy Long Island accent, Edie described how, "Henrietta Penelope Whiting of the Hampton, Long Island Whitings purchased an original, and in her opinion, exquisite Enrique, whoever he is, handbag. As God is my witness, it looked like a small picnic basket with a dead rabbit glued on top." That remark caused Jack and Nolan to choke on their salad while water flew out of Winwood's nose because he was laughing so hard.

As the stewards placed the entrees before them, Jo speared a piece of fish, which was rather hot, and picked up the story, "Over the Christmas holidays, she went to Paris and came back sporting a fur collar and that pocketbook." Henny was so proud of that purse. She took it everywhere to class, to basketball games on dates, but not before going to every suite on the hall to tell anyone within earshot that she was one of the few Americans to own this purse because it was a limited edition. That is when Edie said, Thank God for small mercies. When Henny asked whatever could Edie mean? That's when Katie said, it looks as if someone collected a dead animal from the side of the road and glued it on a picnic basket."

Sipping her tea, Katie interjected, "This is how I got my nickname. Henny turned to Molly and asked her if she said her purse looks like road kill? By this time, hysterics had sat in, and she screeched road kill at the top of her lungs. Bless Molly, who looked at her calmly and said, 'No, but Katie did."' Having connected Katie's nickname to Molly's response, the three men uttered Katydid along with Kate. Their laughter was contagious to those who could overhear the conversation.

"Poor Henny, she was on the point of tears," said Edie. "I told her if she loved the purse that is all that matter, but she went on the warpath and began telling everyone that we were lesbians. That's when I threatened to take her before the Dean of Students. I don't care what people say about me as long as it is true."

"Damn straight, at least none of us tried to spray paint her purse like Dee Thornton did," said Jo.

As the steward placed the dessert in front of them, Katie explained, "She was an animal rights activist and Dee and Henny took Freshman Biology together. Dee had enough of the furry purse and one day at the end of class, she sprayed it green and called Henny a bunny killer."

"That is when the Dean of Students became involved and ordered Dee to reimburse Henny who wanted her expelled, jailed, drawn, and quarter preferably on a Paris runway. The cost of that pocketbook was obscene, and Dee did not have that kind of money, so a number of us got together and held a keg party to help her pay for the purse, said Edie."

"I forgot about that. It was a memorable party, but Henny thought it was a conspiracy and claimed that we hated her, which was ludicrous," said Katie. "I hated her purse, but I hardly knew her."

"I disliked her snobby Yankee ways," said Jo, "but hate is a strong word."

Jack asked Edie if she hated Henny from Long Island. "Please, Henny was or is a ridiculous person, but hardly worth wasting any emotional energy over. Let's change the subject."

"I agree," said Nolan. "Let's play cards. Does everyone know how to play Spades?" Everyone did and after their plates were cleared, the cards were dealt, and the game occupied their time as well as their thoughts until they pulled into Waterloo International Station shortly after 1:30. This gave them plenty of time to make their connection to Paddington Station. Had they not felt the pressing desire to get to Oxford the girls, they may have been tempted to enter in at least one of the many shops on either side of the concourse. However, the stores might as well have been invisible. Although, they did take the time to admire the stations' famous glass canopy that went on forever.

"It is stunning," said Katie. She and Winwood held hands as they rolled their suitcases behind them.

"Does anyone know that woman over there who is waving at us," asked Jack. All heads turned and saw a very tall, myopic, impeccably dressed, perfectly, coiffed young woman desperately trying to get someone's attention. "Yoo hoo, Edie," said the woman.

"Dear Lord, that's what I get for gossiping. It is Henny Penny."

"Not the Henny Penny," teased Jack.

"The one and only," said Katie. "I am sorry but no one should be that blonde unless they are Swedish or a small child."

"Neither of which fits the bill," said Winwood. "Why does she squint like that? She is aware surgery can correct myopia."

"That would mean admitting she is not perfect," said Jo. "All hands on deck, she is coming this way."

As she approached, Jack could tell the veneer on this woman wore thin, as Grand described well-dressed young women with little substance other than their pedigree. He put a protective arm around Edie, who really did not know what to expect. Holding Trigger's lead, she braced herself.

"Edie, Joanie, and Katie you poor things, I hardly recognize Edie and Joanna with their short haircuts. How could you let them do such a thing, Katie? You two are always so daring. I admire any woman who wears their hair short. I am too afraid people might think I look butch. Absolute dreadful news about Molly, I know you three must be absolutely devastated." The fact that the vacuous woman standing before them never paused from one sentence to another caused everyone to inhale for her.

"Thank you Henrietta, that is very kind of you to stay," said Edie. "We are on our way now to meet Molly's guardian in Oxford. What brings you to London?"

"A job interview, if you can imagine that. Daddy insists since he went to all that trouble educating me that I can at least make his investment pay off. It is with H & I Enterprises. Some Earl, who probably works to amuse himself like me, runs the company. Now who are these handsome men escorting you three girls to Oxford? No doubt all of you met in some quaint hostel?"

"Actually, we met in Holland," said Jo. This is Nolan McHenry."

"How do you do," said Nolan. Please excuse me I have been struggling with the urge to do this for the past two hours. Taking Jo in his arms, Nolan kissed her hard on the mouth. "There," he said, "I feel better already."

A dazed Jo came up for air and said, "This is Nolan from California."

"We have established that Joanie," said Henny Penny. Turning to Katie and Wood, the latter introduced himself as Dr. Atwood Winchester of New York City and California. Henny asked if he planned to publicly display his affection for Katie.

"No, we already made hot monkey love on the train," said Winwood. "Of course, it was right after we became engaged or maybe it was during, I am not sure. Show her the ring darling." Katie pulled out a ring on a chain. At the end of it was a large diamond ring that they later learned Win purchased in Oxford. Katie later told her friends that she wanted to wait until after things settled down before making an announcement, but Winwood's devilish streak got the better of him.

"Well, Edie what news do you have for me, said, Henny sarcastically. "Are you engaged to Prince William and having an affair with his brother?"

Ignoring the woman's tone, Edie introduced Jack. "He is accompanying us to see Molly's guardian who lives near Oxford."

"I always wondered why her guardian was so secretive. I always thought it was a man who was grooming her to be his little docile wife." Henny Penny seemed oblivious that her persistence in being spiteful towards Edie and her friends did not sit well with Jack or anyone else in the party.

"That is hardly the case," said Jack, who did not hide his disdain. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Viscount Ralph Jackson Arthur Winters. Molly's guardian happens to be my grandmother, the Countess of Somerville and she, like all of us, adored Molly. You might be interested to know that my father, the Earl of Somerville works very hard to insure that H&I Enterprise continues to be one of the most successful investment firms in the world."

The color drained from Henny's face when she realized exactly who Jack was. "Are you saying I probably shouldn't even bother going to this interview?"

"Honestly, Henrietta, are you insinuating that is Jack is the kind of man who would interfere with your procuring employment with his father's business? I assure you that Jack would never dream of such a monstrous thing even though I think anyone who employs you is an imbecile," said Edie, who was beyond fired up.

Impressed with Edie's ability to verbally annihilate this truly obnoxious woman, Jack immediately responded, "I do apologize if I gave that impression. My only concern at this moment is to provide Edie, her friends, and my grandmother with all the love and support they require as a result of this unfortunate tragedy." If Henny had any doubt what Jack's intentions were towards Edie, it became quite apparent when he moved his hand from her shoulders down her back until it rested just above her hip. "Now if you will excuse us, we are off to Paddington Station. I wish you every success on your interview, good day."

With a graceful flourish they left the befuddled Henny Penny standing next to a large yellow puddle courtesy of Trigger, who could no longer wait for Edie to take him outside. People walked by and stared in disgust. Her screams caused several security personnel to rush over and see what the fuss was, but when they assessed the situation, they directed Henny to the nearest facility, which caused her to become truly offensive. This did not sit well with the police who took her to hospital for observation. Consequently, she missed her interview with H & I Enterprises.

Oblivious to all of this, the group were now outside piling into two black cabs. Jack hired the drivers to take them to station in order to catch the 2:22 train to Oxford. Nolan and Win offered to take one of the cabs along with all of the luggage and Trigger, while Jack and the girls climbed into a separate cab. "Be so good as to take the scenic route along Westminster Bridge and from there onto Paddington Station," said Jack.

"Right you are sir," as he closed the door to the cab.

Edie's nose was practically pressed against the cabs' window. As they crossed Waterloo Bridge, she could see the Thames, the Parliament House and the Millennium Eye. She felt Jack put his arm around her. Whispering in Edie's ear, he said, "One day I want to show you all of London. I believe you will love it."

"Of that, I am sure," said Edie softly. Her two friends eyed one another and smiled. They liked Jack. Not only was he smart and good looking, but he cared about others, especially Edie, and right now, she needed someone to lean on. They all did.

Nolan and Winwood met them by a statue of man sitting in a chair holding a large beaver hat. "Who is that," asked Jo as she strained her eyes to read the marker.

"That is none other than Isambard Kingdom Brunel," said Edie. "He was the father of England's railroad systems."

"It sounds to me as if his dear old dad did not like him very much to pin that moniker on him," said Katie. "What name could he possibly have gone by?"

"He definitely was a tiny man," said Jo.

"Yes, but his admirers called him "the Little Giant" said Jack. "The clock is ticking. We need to make our way to our train so we can start the last leg of this journey."

"Thank God," said Jo. "I am whipped."

By the time they boarded the train, found their compartment, placed their luggage out of sight, they all collapsed in their seats. Trigger lay in between them, but rested his head on Edie's feet. Fifteen minutes out of the station, everyone but Jack and Nolan fell asleep. The two friends admired the view across from them as Jo, Edie and Katie decided to sit together. Even as they slept, they continued to hold hands. "Helluva of journey, Jack," said Nolan, "but I got to say, I would not trade a minute of it for love or money.

"Nor would I mate," said Jack. "I must remember to thank Grand for ringing you up. I do not think any of my other friends would have been up to the challenge."

"Oh, I think your Grand knows that. What do you think is going to happen when we get to Somerville? Your grandmother looks fantastic for her age, but she is not going to look like the Molly they saw just four days ago."

"I know. Look how they are sleeping." Nolan nodded. Jo's head rested on the pillow she placed against the window. Jo's arm served as Edie's pillow and Katie's head was on top of Edie's shoulder. "They depend on each other so much even when they are asleep, and although they realize that sixty-two years have passed for Grand, I fear they are in for a huge shock, especially Edie."

"You really are taken with her, as you like to say aren't you," whispered Nolan.

"Yes, mate, from the minute I saw that drawing of her by Grand, I was intrigued, and the way Grand talked about her, I knew Edie must be special, and she is. I cannot believe how she keeps her sense of humor throughout all of this. The next few days are going to be hard for her, and I am going to make damn sure I am there for her. Now you know how the pot is doing. How does the kettle feel about Jo?

"Well, dude I tell you, lately it hasn't been easy for me when it comes to meeting women. Either they want to shower me with pity, pretend that they are not freaked out, or one woman who wanted to sleep with me because she's never slept with guy who only has one leg or they think I'm some sort of a monster for serving in the Army and going to Iraq."

"Jesus, mate, I had no idea. I should have been there for you when I got back, but I just shut myself off from everyone and everything."

"No apologies needed, man, I know where your head's been. It kind of had me down. I started drinking too much by myself, which is never a good idea. That is why I left school and hooked up with some of my buddies. Getting back with them and talking about what went down over there helped a lot. The hike I was on, helped clear my head and refocus. Otherwise, I would not be in the right place to consider pursuing a relationship with Jo. She gets me. Those three girls as well as your Grand know what we have been through, and Jo and Edie were on the goddamned line. When I saw that photograph of her that your Grand showed me, I knew I would move heaven and earth to get to know her better. However, I would like to know if I am competing with a ghost. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, Grand told me that Edie was closed to Bill Guarnere, and that she admired Major Dick Winters, but never pursued a physical relationship with either one because all along Edie believed all along that they would return. She hasn't mentioned either one, but Edie doesn't strike me as the type of woman who talks about her relationships with other men with a man she just met."

"No, she comes across reserve about things like that, but she sure does speak her mind, but then again all of them do, kind of like your grandmother does when she feels strongly about something. As I recall she wasn't thrilled when you joined the paratroopers."

"No, if I had any idea what she had experienced, I may have taken her feelings under consideration."

"Our problem is that we keep trying to please our fathers," said Nolan. "I will tell you Jack, after this, I am done with that. From now on, I am living my life the best way I know how, and if my mom or my Dad or even Bo doesn't like it then they can keep it to themselves."

"I am with you mate. When my father heard I planned to resign my commission, he rang me up and invited me for tea just so he could ream me a new one. I listened politely then I got up and told him I understood his position, but this was my life, and I intended to enjoy my life, marry, have children, and live a long time. If I remained in the Army, the chances of my achieving those three goals are slim to nil. Then I stood up, took my shirt off, showed him my scars, and left the room. Two hours later, he called and apologized, but it did not last long. The Pater believes it is time that I join the firm or at least consider forming my own business."

"What do you want?"

"Just what I told my father, but other than that, I am not real sure. I do know that I want to contribute to solving the world's problems, instead of adding to them."

"Amen, brother. I think I will rest my eyes for a bit." When he did not hear Jack respond, he glanced at his friend out of the sides of his eyes and realized he had fallen asleep. Within minutes, Nolan nodded off too.


	43. Reunited

Tissue warning: 5 out of 5.

_For those who are wondering if there will be a reunion with some of the men from Easy, never fear, they will be back. This chapter was so hard to write. Every time I started working it out in my mind, tears rolled down my face. Finally, I decided to start work on it and cried like a baby._

The limousine finally came to a stop at the front of Somerville Hall. It was an impressive Georgian style estate with immaculate grounds at the front, but when they rounded one turn, they could see a hint of autumn wildness in some of the gardens to the rear of the hall. Groves of trees dotted the landscape, their leaves a splendid mixture of gold, wine, yellow, red, and orange. Horses ran free across one pasture. Jack promised Edie that as soon as Winwood gave the go ahead, he would take her riding. Finally, Godwin pulled in front of Somerville Hall. Servants were there to greet them. One young man immediately hopped opened the limo door and Trigger was the first one out, and he took off to the right, past the end of the hall and disappeared. Edie immediately got out and started chasing after him, which caused her head to pound. Jack came up behind her and steadied her.

"Edie, for God's sake!"

"That was not a smart thing to do," Edie said as she tried to regain her equilibrium. Where is Trigger?"

"Right here, Edie."

Turning from Jack, Edie knew that voice and tears formed in her eyes, "Molly."

"Yes, it's me." Edie turned to see her dear friend. Indeed, it was Molly, older yes, but still beautiful as ever. Her red hair was now snow white and cut stylishly in a layered bob and her blue eyes glistened as she too began to cry.

"Oh, Molly," said Edie as she embraced her friend. Even Jack felt tears welling in his eyes. He was so happy for these two remarkable women.

"You will never know how much I have missed you," said Molly. She kissed Edie on both cheeks. Edie hugged her again. Over her friends' shoulder, Molly mouthed the words thank you to Jack.

By now, everyone gathered round the two friends who only four days ago were the same age, but now sixty-two years and a lifetime of experiences separated them. When she saw Jo and Katie, Molly could not hide her joy. "Oh my bitches are finally here with me."

"Everyone started laughing. A young, red headed woman walked up behind Molly, exclaimed, "Good Lord, Grand, I don't believe I ever heard you use that word."

"I haven't needed to use it, except for when Lady Stumpage burnt a hole in that beautiful sixteenth century tapestry with her damn cigarette. The bitch never offered to pay for mending it."

"Edie, JoJo, and Katie, this is my granddaughter Meggie. She just eloped. Meggie and her husband, Chris Walkup are hiding out until they screw up the courage to tell my son Henry."

"Hello," said Meggie. There were tears in her eyes. "This is the most extraordinary story in history, and we can't tell a soul. I would know you anywhere. You all are so pretty, just like Grand's pictures. She kissed all three girls on both cheeks, and they returned the gesture. "I hope we will become good friends. I need all the ones I can get right now."

Edie said, "As long as he loves you and you love him, you have our support. Walkup, is he Bob's grandson?"

"Yes, Bob and Anika's, he runs the dairy or at least he is for now." The girls including Edie sensed that something was up and gave each other the eye. Megan walked over to her brother and gave him a hug. "Hello, brother, how are you?"

Stunned by the news that his baby sister married Chris, he shook his head and hugged her back then kissed her on both cheeks. "You know father is going to absolutely have a fit, but you know mother and I are behind the marriage." He gave a questioning look to his Grand about the dairy remark, but Molly shook her head to indicate she had no idea what Meggie meant.

"Max called, to let me know that he saw you off safely. He said you have had quite an adventure. I am glad you are all right."

With his arm around his sister, Jack said, "I am more than all right." He motioned for Winwood and Nolan to follow him and Meggie to the front of the house to give the four friends some time together alone. He looked back and saw they were heading down towards one of the smaller gardens where they could sit and talk in private. Edie had her arm around Grand's waist and the two were chatting away. _This is by far the finest thing I have ever done for anyone,_ he thought.

When they finally sat down in chairs situated underneath a stunning willow tree, Jo threw herself at Molly's feet. "Oh, Molly can you ever forgive me?"

"Whatever for," said Molly as she tried to calm her friend whose head now lay on Molly's lap. She stroked her hair and patted Jo on the back as if she were a small child. Soon Edie and Katie joined Jo on the ground and the sat there, prostrate at Molly's feet, hugging one another

"For bitching about the money, I don't know why I did. I would give it all back to those guys if I thought it could change what happened."

"I want all of you to listen to me because I don't like it when my friends keep repeating the same crap because they can't remember they already told me that story ten times. So far, my memory is excellent. This is nobody's fault, save my own, but it was inevitable. There is no way we could have known it at the time, but events had already taken place that set the wheels in motion. Time and traveling through it is more complicated than my father or anyone can ever imagine." A maid came down with some limeade and the girls complimented Molly on the beauty of the grounds and Somerville Hall.

As soon, as the young girl returned inside, Molly continued, "My father revealed this to me after I married that he knew when he learned Ralph's last name that I would never be able to go back even if there had been the means to do so. You see he had already met the Earl of Somerville and his wife, Countess, Margaret Winters only it was in 1994. He waited until after I married Ralph because he did not want to cloud my decision. Like there was any other man I could ever love as much as I still do Ralph."

"I am sorry he is not here," said Katie, "so we could interrogate him to make sure he was worthy of you."

"Max showed us your wedding photo, you were and are so beautiful," said Edie. I loved your dress.

"Edie, we cannot dance around the fact that I am eighty-four, but I have not waited this long to see all of you just so I can kick the bucket tomorrow. One good thing about knowing the future is I knew when to have a little touch up every now and then. Molly ran her hand over her cheek. Molly's skin was flawless, except for a few lines; she did look years younger than her natural age. I also knew how to take care of my health as well as my Ralph's. You know he was eight years older than me."

"No, I never thought about it at the time," said Katie. "This is going to take some getting use to Molly. I am going to be honest with you."

"Well, Katydid, I would never expect anything less from you."

"Oh, you will never believe who we saw at the Paddington Station, Henny Penny," said Jo. "She is in London for a job interview with your son's company."

"Oh, my God, I must call Henry. There is no way in hell at my age that I can live in the same country with that woman. I have met a lot of women that remind of Henny Penny, and their veneer wears thin if you know what I mean. That is the last thing England needs."

"Edie and Jack shot her down to size," said Katie. "They make quite a team."

"Do they really, I am delighted to hear it," said Molly in a coy manner. "Jack has been through so much as have you my darling. How do you feel?" Molly gently caressed the back of Edie's head. "There is still a good size bump there."

"I am fine, really. I just need to remember that I have a concussion, and I need to take it easy."

"And you shall," said Molly. "I want all of you to stay as long as you like. It may take you sometime to adjust to modern living. Do not worry about a thing. The ten thousand dollars you left behind has enabled my family to retain this estate, establish one of the oldest and finest organic dairies in the country as well as making some excellent investments over the years. In your rooms, you will fine some clothes that I selected for you. Every now and then, I like to dress for dinner. It makes the servants happy. Now it is teatime, and I am famished. How about you guys? You know I don't think I have said you guys in forever."

Tea was served in an semi-formal room whose walls were covered in dark wood paneling. A striped sofa was placed in front of a white marble fireplace that was the central focal point and the floor that was covered in a beautiful, red rug of Indian design. Surrounded by large burgundy and blue chairs with lots of pillows. A family portrait of Ralph, Molly and their children hung on the wall inside a large alcove above a beautiful mahogany table. An assortment of sandwiches and delicious tiny cakes rested on ancient silver trays. The dishes were an old Wedgwood pattern that no only added to the charm and grace that one associates with a proper English tea. While Jack and Molly handled the ancient cups, saucers and plates as if they were paper plates, the Americans felt a bit nervous at first as they tried to recall the etiquette mainly reserved for special events when their mothers retrieved the good china in honor of their guests. However, the food was delicious as was the tea. Their hostess was one of their dearest friends and sat amidst this finery as anyone would who was accustomed to such luxuries asking Winwood all sorts of questions about his plans when Katie finally interjected with the first thing that popped into her head.

"Do you still have that tiara you wore at your wedding," asked Katie?

"Oh, yes, one day we will sit and play with my jewelry. Ralph refused to sell his mother's jewels even though we did use them for collateral over the years. It is so much fun to get all dressed up. Sometimes, I use to put on every necklace, bracelet and ring, as well as the tiara and nothing else then just stretch out on our bed like Cleopatra. It took Ralph aback the first time I did it then he said, 'I am the luckiest goddamn man in the world."' After that, I reserved Cleopatra for special occasions."

"Oh my God," said Meggie. "I can't believe my ears.

Molly and her friends gave her and a blushing Jack a nonplus look then returned to the photograph albums.

"Go Molly," said Edie.

"How was the Earl in the bedroom," whispered Jo.

"Honey, it was good until the day he died," said Molly with a wicked glint in her eye.

"Grand, really," said Meggie.

"Go Granddad," said Jack. He and Edie lifted their cups at one another and saluted the memory of the dear gentleman. This did not go unnoticed by Molly.

"Meggie my love, your grandfather and I were married for over fifty years. We made love and had four children. How the devil do you think you got here? I hope you do not believe that rubbish your father use to hand out, storks and cabbage patch. Jesus Christ, I hope for your mother's sake that Henry takes after your father in that regard. I am a lucky woman. Your grandfather and I started every morning making love. As we got older, were too tired at the end of the day, but in the beginning we managed to be sure." Turning to Edie, "Ralph was a marvelous lover and after awhile he became quite creative."

"Dear God," said Jack.

Nolan patted him on the back, "I feel for your man. That is the last thing I expected to hear today."

"We always talk about sex," said Jo. "Get over it."

"It's all right Jo," said Molly. "Most young people think that as you get older, sex doesn't matter and we don't miss it. Well, let me tell you, I miss holding your grandfather in my arms, and the way he use to run his fingers…"

"We get the picture Grand," said Jack. "I do sympathize with your loss. Trust me, I really do understand, but I have enough trouble thinking about my parents having sex let alone you and Granddad."

Laughing, Molly said, "All right we will save this subject for later. On a more serious note, Max called while you were on your way here. Apparently, when Thaddeus learned that he was to be extradited back here to stand trial in London for the murder of Sinclair's secretary, he tried to escape. Somehow, the fool, managed to open one of the exits on the plane as it was climbing. He was literally sucked out of the plane and fell to his death. Fortunately, the pilot turned the plane around and landed safely. They found his body in some car park."

"Why do I get the feeling that is not the whole truth," said Jack. "I am sorry, but I have nothing but suspicion of the motives of the American government at this point."

"Steady Jack," said Molly. We Yanks outnumber you in this room, but I agree with you. There is something too convenient about the whole thing. Max is quite distraught. He believes in fair play like most Englishmen do."

"Jack is right," said Edie. "For the past six years, I feel let down by my government, even more so now. "People expect their government to maintain the appearance of having integrity. I have no faith in this administration at all." She got up and sat down next to Jack and patted his leg."

"Well chickies, as the grand dame here, I can tell you good governments come and go. Now let's enjoy our tea and think of all the fun we are going to have."

"I have to say that clotted cream and strawberries are wonderful," said Jo.

"As are these cucumber sandwiches," replied Edie. They all settled down and tucked in as they say. "Molly, since you live so close to Oxford by chance did you ever meet C.S. Lewis and J.R Tolkien.?"

"Yes, dear, and in your room there are signed copies of their books for you, but I am not the only one here who met them. Isn't that right Katie?"

"What!" "Have you been holding out on me Katydid?"

"I am sorry Edie. I wanted to tell you when things were calmer, which I guess they could not be more so than now. When Wood, Bill Guarnere, Buck Compton, and I went on a little tour, we stopped at that pub on a Tuesday morning. Katie recounted the entire story of looking for the loo, but finding two of England's most popular and beloved writers.

"If I knew how to have a cow, I think I could," said Edie. "I can't believe you met them even if you did blither away as you say. My God, it all seems so unbelievable now that I am back here."

"Allo, I am sorry I am late." The girls turned around to see Anika walk in to the room. Obviously, the years were good to the woman they first saw as a young girl. It was odd to hear her speaking English with a slight British one instead of the Dutch one.

Jo jumped up to greet her. "Anika, I am so thrilled to be able to see you again. We heard you married Bob Walkup. I thought he was sweet on you."

"Ya, that he was. My Bob was a good man. She poured herself a cup of tea and sat down beside Edie. "How are you? We were so worried when we heard you were injured."

"I am doing much better. I had good doctors and excellent nurses."

"Especially the last one. There is a lot to said for having a male nurse," teased Katie.

Edie and Jack ignored the comment. By the time they finished tea, Molly said she was ready for a lie down and asked Edie to join her. They rode up the elevator together. Molly's rooms were exquisite. The cream-colored walls, made the room seem light and airy. The bed was a large four-poster bed with a canopy of pink chintz. A writing table faced the window overlooking the sprawling grounds of the estate. On top of the hand mantel were pictures of Molly and Ralph through the years with their children. One photograph, in particular caught Edie's eye. It was the last one taken of them all together on that small wooden stage at the Red Cross in Mourmelon. Edie stared at it a long time while Molly slipped off her shoes and stretched out on bed then patted it to let Edie know she was to join her. "What do you think of my Jack?"

Edie untied her boots, walked over in her stocking feet and climbed on top of Molly's bed. Taking the pillows Molly handed her. It was the way they talked things out, Molly lay with her head propped up at the top of the bed while Edie curled her arm around the pillow to support the weight of her head at the bottom of the bed. When they both were comfortable, Edie replied, "Well, you certainly don't beat around the bush."

"I am too old for such crap," said Molly. "Besides you knew I would ask you sooner or later."

"Yes, I think he is wonderful, and I am not just saying that because he is your grandson. Jack reminds me of the men we met from Easy Company. He is a good man so kind and strong. The day after we returned, I was in and out of consciousness, but I remembered hearing his voice the next day. He reads beautifully, and he so understanding." Edie also shared the part where Jack kissed her after she made the off hand comment, 'Kiss me blue.'

Molly listened and smiled then decided to use the old Jane Austen quote, "And not at all unpleasant to look at." Isabel and Henry have beautiful children, but then so were all of mine. I have seven other grandchildren, but Meggie and Jack spent all of their summers with Ralph and me. We are particularly close. Perhaps it is because he is the heir to Somerville, and with that comes a great deal of responsibility. I know I am not suppose to have favorites but those two are mine, especially Jack. Ralph and I knew from the moment we lay eyes on him that he was special. He was born in this very bed." Then Molly's voice took on a certain austere tone, "All Somerville heirs are born in this bed at Somerville Hall. One of these days, I will have to give it up, and I shall miss it. A lot of happy memories were made in this bed."

"Well, I think that is one tradition that needs re-examination. Molly, if you must know, I am falling in love with him a little bit more each day," said Edie softly. "I even love it when he calls me Edwina. It sounds pretty when he says it."

"That is something. However, I am not surprised. As he started dating a string of what I call starter girlfriends because most of them were some of the silliest hens that ever wore a skirt. I see you here with him. I do not know why, but I do. Wouldn't that be a kick in the head for Henry if Jack married an American girl? If I didn't think she would have the good sense not to attend, I would suggest sending an invite to Henny Penny."

"Would there be a problem because he is a Viscount and I am just Edwina Witherspoon from Chatham County North Carolina?"

"Heavens, no, and if anyone is foolish enough to suggest such a thing, they will regret it. I have never seen Jack look at a woman the way he does you. This is the happiest he has been since before he left for that goddamn war in Iraq. God that felt good to say that. You have no idea how difficult it has been playing the proper Englishwoman. There was many a time I wanted to tell some people, including my own son, to fuck off. Have you two discussed how you feel for one another?"

"Yes, we decided to take it slow. He tells me he feels the same way towards me, but right now, I can safely say we share a strong physical connection as well as a, I don't know how to say it, but it's like he gets me and I get him. It all seems so unbelievable because we have only known one another for four days, but somehow I know that he and I will be together just like I knew you and I would be best friends."

"And we still are, my Edie. I have made new friends these many years, but none of them ever gave me what you did which was the freedom to be me. When I first arrived here, I was so unhappy then one day I thought to myself what would Edie do, and I knew that you would make the best of the situation. You are so good at catching the curve balls in life as you like to put it. Subsequently, I stopped feeling sorry for myself and got on with it, living that is, and I have been so very happy. You must believe me when I tell you that. I did fear that I might be envious seeing all of you again, so young with your whole lives ahead of you, but thankfully, I am not. God blessed me with a good husband, wonderful children, and the hope of seeing you again if not in this world then in the next."

"You truly believe that, don't you?"

"Indeed I do, you know there is a higher power behind all of this when you cross the barriers of time and live to tell about it."

"Yes, you are right. That is the way I feel too, but I have not had time to really think about it. I just wanted to see you so badly. Jack said that you did not want us to call you. May I ask why?"

"Call me selfish, but I just wanted to see your faces as well as hear your voices," said Molly yawning "I fancy a lie down. Hand me that blanket will you Edie. Dinner will be at eight. I thought we would dress up tonight if you do not mind. It is suppose to start raining otherwise we would go casual and eat on the terrace. Your room is next door to mine on the right. I took the liberty of buying you and the girls a few things. It gave me a great deal of pleasure so don't say I shouldn't have."

"Yes, your ladyship," said Edie and laughed when Molly flipped her the bird. When Edie covered Molly with the blanket, the latter grabbed her hand and looked at the ring that she gave Edie via her younger self. "I cried when I saw this cigar band again. I had quite forgotten it until it came with a note from me, that sounds so strange, to let me know that a ring of this band would make a wonderful graduation present for my dearest friend."

Edie bent down and kissed Molly on the forehead, and said, "And now I get to thank you properly especially for making sure we returned safely," then she quietly left the room. Stepping out into the hall, could not decide whether or not to return to her friends or take a nap. Choosing the latter, Edie opened the door to her room and began oohing and ahhing. The walls were painted a beautiful robin egg blue with creamy trim. The bedding was a tapestry of birds and flowers in a myriad of colors. On her dressing table was a heavenly French perfume that smelt of violets, lipsticks in shades that Edie loved, an enamel compact as well as few other makeup items. Also on the table was a velvet box, when she opened it Edie's jaw dropped. Inside was a beautiful string of pearls with a diamond clasp. Reading the card, Edie cried and reproached herself for it. "It takes an oyster a lifetime to produce one pearl, and I have been lucky to have three pearls for friends. Wear them and think of me always, love Molly." _It is too much_, she thought and laid down on the bed and cried herself to sleep, clutching the box in one hand, and holding the note close to her heart.


	44. Past, Present, Future

I do not own _Band of Brothers_. Sorry if I seemed to drone on about reuniting the friends at the expense of not having the men of Easy playing a dominant role at this point. Never fear, there are more reunions ahead.

Edie woke up to the sound of scratching at her door. Climbing out to of the bed, she opened the door to let Trigger in, who immediately jumped on the bed. Trigger enjoyed a good belly rub while Edie finally reached her parents who were devastated to learn of Molly's death, and wanted Edie to join them in Vancouver. However, she explained where she was, and they wanted to be there for Molly's guardian. Her mother said she understood, and asked if she needed them to come to England. "No, I think the Countess prefers a private ceremony in the family chapel." After assuring them that she would soon return to America, Edie hung up. _I really have no idea what I am going to do tomorrow let alone a week from now,_ she thought. Stretching out on the bed, she and Trigger dosed off.

One hour later, Edie heard a knock at the door. A young girl with long dark hair stuck her head inside and said, "Good evening Miss. My name is Deidre; her Ladyship wants me to assist you and the other ladies that is if you need help preparing for dinner. Would you like for me to start your bath?"

"That would be lovely. Edie sat up, and stretched her arms and yawned.

"Miss, do you know what you would like to wear tonight? I can lay everything out while you bath, then I can see to the young lady with the reddish blonde hair. It is not very long, but she wants to wear it up."

Smiling Edie said, "That would be Katie. My name is Edie, and I should tell you that the three of are rather independent and are not use to having someone help us get ready as you put it. So, please go easy with us."

"I discovered that with Miss Jo, but it I quite understand, miss. Her Ladyship is like that as well. Most of the time, I just make sure she doesn't slip in the bathtub."

"She hasn't has she," Edie started to panic.

"Oh, no, miss, t'is me that worries. Some days her Ladyship is more nimble than I am. Up every morning doing her Yoga and taking her swim. It gives me something to aspire to I tell you."

"Deidre, I haven't looked through my closet. Why don't you pick out something that would go with this." Edie opened the jewelry box and showed her the necklace.

"To be sure, I know just the dress. Now run along and have yourself a long bath. If you don't mind my saying so, you look as if you have been crying, not that your eyes are swollen or anything like that but your face is streaked with mascara. You will let me know if there is anything that I can do for you."

"Of course, Deidre, thank you."

"You're welcome Miss." Deidre remembered that her Ladyship said her young friend Edie was still recovering from a concussion, and she might cry from time to time for no apparent reason. _Poor thing_, she thought. _She seems such a sweet girl. Not like that tall blonde girl with the big tits, who said it would be a cold day in hell before someone poured her bath and she was quite capable of selecting her own goddamn clothes. A perfect cow she was, but I got the feeling she is upset about something too. _Laying the short black vintage Givenchy on the bed, Deidre also put out the undergarments that went with the outfit as well as a pair of black suede mules.

When Deidre stepped back into the hallway, she saw the blonde girl who calls herself Jo asking Katie to help her pick out a dress that would be suitable for tonight. "That is my job, Miss," said Deidre firmly and led Jo back to her room.

Once inside her room, Jo apologized for being such a bitch, "I'm not use to this sort of thing especially this,"she held up a similar pear necklace only it was shorter and there was a blue sapphire clasp. After selecting a lovely grey satin dress that was designed to show off a woman's cleavage as well as her pearl necklace and showing Jo how to dry her hair so it retained her curls, Deidre headed down to Katie's room to dress her hair.

Knocking on the door, Katie answered it with a friendly hello, which was different from when Deidre first saw her and she was blowing her nose after one does after a good cry. _What on earth could make three girls cry at the same time,_ wondered Deidre. When she saw the third string of pearls tonight, it dawned on her that they must be deeply touched by the necklaces that the Countess gave them. They talk a good game, but they are all tenderhearted just like her Ladyship. Katie's clasp was a stunning emerald. Tonight she selected a gorgeous, green dress with a heart shaped neckline. When Deidre finally had pulled Katie's hair up with tendrils on the side, it showed off her pearls around her long slender neck.

When Deidre finally returned to Edie's door, it opened before she could knock. "Oh, I am sorry. I hope I didn't startle you."

"No, Miss, I am just here to see if you need any help but I can honestly say that you do not. You look stunning." Deidre was right. Edie did look like a sophisticated, pretty, young woman. The black dress showed off her slip figure. It was the right length to give her the illusion of height as well as the kitten-heeled mules. The long necklace with small pearls fell just right. Edie styled her hair the way Madame Blanche showed her when she did Edie's hair in Paris.

"Are my friends ready," Edie asked?

"No, miss and neither is the countess. The young men are downstairs though. The Viscount is in the music room and the two American gentlemen are shooting pool and having cocktails."

"Where is the music room?"

"Go down this hall, miss, and take the stairs to the second floor. It is the fourth room on your right. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to check on the countess."

"May I come with you? I would like to tell her something before dinner."

"Of course, Miss."

"Come on Trigger. Let's go see Molly." The German Shepherd jumped down from the bed and happily followed behind Edie.

Minutes later Edie and Trigger left Molly after the former thanked her profusely for everything and then being told not to be so sentimental and that she looked beautiful, Edie started down the long corridor until she came upon the largest staircase that she had ever seen in a home. As she arrived onto the second floor, she heard music coming from what must the fourth room on the right. Edie followed the sound. It was a cello. The doors to room were slightly ajar, and Edie stuck her head in only to see Ralph playing the cello. He stopped when he saw her.

"You look stunnng," said Jack as he stood up.

"Oh, please keep playing," said Edie as she made her way over to the piano and looked through the sheet music on top. Trigger stretched out between them.

"You don't like compliments do you," observed Jack. "Every time I tell you how pretty you look, you change the subject."

"Do I? That sounds annoying. I guess I am more use to people saying that I look cute, but not pretty," replied Edie as she finally discovered the piece of music that Jack was just playing.

Trust me when I say you look magnificent in that dress. That is a beautiful necklace." Jack ran his finger underneath the necklace then kissed the back of Edie's neck, which he noticed made her tremble.

"It is a gift from Molly," said Edie as she touched the pearls. "She always has been so giving, but this is the most exquisite thing I have seen."

"They suit you," said Jack. Smiling, he looked at the piece of music Edie chose. "Ah, Beethoven's sonata Adagio cantabile for piano and cello? I understand you play the piano. Care for a duet."

"That almost sounds like a challenge; I think I can manage it. "Edie sat down at the piano. It was an old Steinway. Running her fingers up and down the keys to warm up, she said, "This is a fabulous piano. You didn't tell me you played cello."

"Besides the fact you never asked, there are a lot of things about me you do not know," said Jack with a wicked grin. He gave Edie a very quizzical look then pretended to tighten his bow before saying, "May I ask what you and Grand discussed after you went upstairs/'

"Three guesses and the first two don't count," said Edie.

"I thought so," said Jack with a grimace until he saw Edie smile. "It is impossible to be annoyed when someone so beautiful smiles like that. Shall we begin, one, two, three- four."

They were both a little rusty, when they finished, Edie asked, "Why should you be annoyed? You have to consider that Molly and I always discuss things like that.

"Because I am not use to my Grand being so intimate with someone who I am very keen on."

"That is an interesting way to put it. Do you always kiss a girl on the back of the neck when you are keen on her?"

"That depends entirely on the neck," said Jack.

"Hmmm, Shall we try it again? I will count off, one, two, three, four."

"Much better that time," said Jack. "What you lack in technique, you more than make up with feeling."

"Yes, but it could use a little work," said Molly. The two musicians turned to see Molly looking resplendent in a blue dress of satin. Around her neck, she wore a necklace made with aquamarines that Edie later learned was a wedding present from her husband. He selected it from the family jewels because he likened the rare beauty of the stones to his beloved as he often referred to Molly.

"You look beautiful Grand," said Jack as he stooped down to kiss her.

"Edie is the one that looks beautiful. The minute I saw that dress I knew it would look wonderful on you."

"I agree with Jack. You are the looker. That necklace is stunning."

"Ralph gave this to me on our wedding night. It made me realized what I married into. It was a little intimidating at first, but my mother-in-law was wonderful. Nothing fazed that woman. If a nudist colony from Florida came for dinner, she would just remove soup from the menu and not bat an eye at the lack of dress. Those were standards to live up to, but she was a good teacher, and I was an eager pupil. In the end, I decided it is just a big ass house with a lot of goddamned stuff to keep dusted and clean."

"Jesus, Grand tell us how you really feel," said Jack with a smile.

Laughing Edie said, "Why do I get the feeling you have kept that one inside for a long time?"

"Well, it is the truth. Come along Jack, you are taking Edie and me into dinner. I already sent the others in and let me tell you Jo is wearing that dress. Her girls are showing well tonight."

"Her girls, what do you mean…oh," said Jack. "I will make a point of confirming that."

"Oh you will, will you," said Edie. "You better be careful or I will sic Trigger on you."

Hearing his name, Trigger followed them into the dining room where he discovered a mixture of roast beef and chicken waiting for him, out of a silver bowl no less.

Dinner was a wonderful affair. Each course was rich in taste but light enough to enable one to continue with the next. Stories from past to present flew up and down the table. Laughter rang throughout the house.

It would go on like this night after night for the rest of the week. During the day, they amused themselves with a variety of outdoor activities, followed by a meal and a lie down as Molly and Jack called them. It was still early autumn and together they explored the woods on the grounds. This was Edie's favorite thing to do. She loved climbing on the rocks along the streams and pastures. In the morning, Edie and Molly did yoga. Sometime Jack joined them or Katie if the latter woke up in time. Nolan and Jo played a lot of tennis or joined Jack and Win on the basketball court. Still recovering from her head injury, Edie couldn't ride horses but she was able to ride in the sidecar while Jack drove her all over the estate in his grandfather's WWII motorbike. Later Jack, Chris, Nolan, and Win dug out two more vintage motorcycles that his Granddad purchased just before he died, but never finished the restoration on either one. They took turns working on the bikes while the girls helped by cleaning parts, offering assistance when a smaller hand was needed or running to the local garage for parts. Two days later, they got both bikes running and began organizing races. After a quick lesson on the bike, Edie drove Molly wherever she wanted to go. The two often zipped down to the village just to give the locals a reason to talk. Meggie and Chris continued to remain at the hall, and the latter developed Edie's film. However, the newlyweds planned to leave that Monday for a quick honeymoon to New York City.

That first Sunday at the hall, everyone decided to join Molly and attend services at Christ Church. Normally, she attended the church in the village, but Molly and Edie thought this was definitely a day to give thanks, and where better than the magnificent cathedral at Christ Church. Eager to show her friends where she lived and worked while they were in 1944, Katie quickly agreed and Jo made it unanimous even thought she was raised Catholic. "It's close enough for me," said Jo. Of course, the young men understood the desire to connect spiritually with others. Earlier they decided to attend the Sung Eucharist, which allowed everyone to have a lie in before setting out for Oxford. During the singing of the Kyrie, it seemed the group simultaneously felt the urge to hold hands with the person next to them. It was a lovely service and the choir performed beautifully. They left in a quiet, reflective mood, but definitely in good spirits.

Molly insisted on lunching at Le Manoir aux Quat' Saisons which was beyond magnificent in both the views of the countryside and the food. Any thoughts of exploring Oxford were soon forgotten as they toasted one another, the food, the chef, and the natural beauty surrounding them. Upon returning home to Somerville, a slow gentle rain began to fall and with it a desire. Molly retired upstairs to her room. Jack showed everyone the upstairs nursery, which now included toys dating back to the time when his grandfather was a boy. They played with some of them and Edie actually climbed on the gigantic rocking horse that obviously was a favorite among the generations of Somerville children. Eventually, the tour ended, Win and Katie wandered off towards her room. While Nolan and Jo headed for the study for an afternoon game of chess, Jack and Edie made straight for the music room.

While Edie played through Chopin's Nocturnes, Jack tossed some pillows underneath the piano then crawled in and stretched out in order to enjoy the music. Thirty minutes later, Edie joined him. "Do you realize that we have only known one another less than a week and already we have take several naps together?

"It crossed my mind when you crawled under here with me," he said dryly.

Pretending to be hurt, Edie said, "I can always go somewhere else for a lie down as you call it." As she started to work her way from under the piano, Jack stopped her.

"Oh, no, you don't." Then he rolled over on top of her and began kissing her quite ardently. A few minutes later, he remarked, "I agree with Trigger, you do taste good." They chatted and kissed for a while before falling asleep. By teatime, everyone was awake and pouring over Edie's photographs which they spread out so everyone could get see each one and listened to the stories behind all of them most of which were funny. Molly brought out her portfolios, which brought back memories of being on the line in Holland.

"Why were your faces so dirty," asked Katie?

"When you are in the field, bathing is not exactly an option," said Nolan. "You two look like a couple of kids."

"Compared to some of the replacements, we look old," said Edie as she looked at the sketch. "We stayed dirty to try to camouflage the fact that we were females. Lieutenant Peacock gigged us daily, but we stayed dirty. I will never forget the look on his face when he found out we were women."

"God, that was so funny," said Jo. "If I had known it would have gotten us off the line earlier, I would have kicked the crap out of Cobb sooner than I did. After describing the events that led up to Cobb's ass whooping, Jo said, "When Edie saw Cobb flat on his back, she burst out laughing. She shouted 'Thank Jesus I lived to see this,' then we started giving each other high fives and shouting girl power. The looks on the guys' faces, was priceless. That's when Captain Winters shoved us in a jeep and off we went back to the CP.

"But not before Jo, said," interjected Edie, "We are the face of the Army's future. We can give birth or blow the enemy's brains out, and we don't give a shit which comes first."

"I would have paid money to have seen that," said Nolan, who chuckled into his brandy.

"Oh, it get's better," said Molly. "When they arrived at the CP, they sent for me and they were so punch tired that they started making up obscene ditties right in front of Colonel Sink, who kept saying Jesus Christ."

"My personal favorite is Jo's rap on southern barbecue," said Edie. "How did that go?"

"Got to have cue - that's what it's about," rapped Jo. "Cuz we eat everything but the snout." That brought a round of applause to which Jo bowed.

"You know that is the one of the foods I have missed the most," said Molly, "chopped, eastern North Carolina barbecue."

"There is nothing like it," agreed Katie.

"There is a new industry for the family," teased Jack.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier. Chris, we will need to do a study."

"Can it wait until we get back from the States," asked Chris?

"Of course, introducing new products is your baby," said Molly. "I am sorry. Chris decided that he was not happy running the dairy operations. He is more interested in product development, and I agree. After all, your parents did not send you to the London School of Economics just to come back here and run the Somerville dairy for the rest of your life. I would be disappointed if you did not explore this opportunity."

"Congratulations, Chris," said Jack. "I think it is an excellent idea."

The next day Jack and Edie drove the newlyweds to the train station so they could catch a flight from Heathrow. "Have a great time," said Edie as she kissed Meggie on the cheek. "Be sure to check out the Soho District."

"Thank you, I can't remember the last time I had so much fun," said Meggie. "You are good for Jack."

"It works both ways," said Edie. "Have a great time."

"Take care," said Jack as he kissed his sister goodbye. "Good luck."

As they made their way back to the parking lot or car park as Jack called it, Edie asked him why he wished Meggie good luck."

"Oh, they are presenting one of our products to a distributor in Pennsylvania. They have a meeting scheduled tomorrow."

"Some honeymoon," said Edie.

"Let me make a note of that," said Jack pretending to write something down. "Do not schedule business meetings during honeymoon."

"You think you are so funny," said Edie with a smirk. "By the way, there is a tall girl with dirty blonde hair and a very long face staring at us."

Jack turned around. He did not smile. In fact, his face was completely void of expression. The woman; however, seemed delighted to see Jack and ran up to him and tried to kiss him, but Jack stopped her. "Hello, Cynthia. Were you down for the weekend?"

Not batting an eye at Jack's lack of interest in seeing her, Cynthia, said, "Yes, I had no idea you were at Somerville or I would have paid a call. How is your Grand? Mummy says she saw her riding in the sidecar of a motorcycle. I scarcely believed it, but then again your Grand has always been a little eccentric."

Edie shot her a look that said fuck you, but Cynthia ignored her.

"Grand enjoys life and if riding in sidecars gives her pleasure, I see nothing eccentric about it," said Jack. "Are you heading back to town?"

"Yes, duty calls. One must put one's nose to the grindstone when one works for your father. I hope we will see you with the company since you resigned from your regiment, such a pity. Your father was most upset, but he seems to have calmed down."

She might have droned on forever, but Jack realized he was being amiss. "Sorry to interrupt Cyn, but Edie and I have plans to see Oxford. Allow me to introduce you to Edwina Witherspoon. She was roommates with Grand's guardian who was killed in Holland a week ago."

"My sympathies to be sure," said Cynthia. "I take it you are an American?"

The way Cynthia said American, made Edie want to check and see if she had dirt on her face. "Yes, I am from North Carolina. Molly was my dearest friend. Her Ladyship invited us to stay with her while she makes arrangements for a memorial service." That was the story Molly gave the servants and anyone else who might be too nosy for her tastes. Edie felt Jack take her hand and gently squeezed it, and she squeezed back.

"Well, at least you know how to address her properly," sneered Cynthia. "Jack, I hope you are not jumping into another relationship so soon after our breakup? I would not want you to do anything rash on the fact that I broke off our engagement, but you did treat me rather shabbily after you returned from Iraq."

Right then, Edie decided that she did not like Cynthia, and wondered what Jack ever saw in such a snot nose, long face, big, tooth girl. She did not have to wait long.

"I agree I never called you after I returned, but you never visited me in hospital. Our fathers engineered our engagement, and thank God, you saw fit to break up with me. The relationship would have failed because I do not like being manipulated. I never had a say in it. Unlike… the relationship I am in now," said Jack staring at Edie's hand.

Cynthia's face tightened with anger and humiliation at being reminded how neglectful she had been when Jack was in hospital as well as the implication that Jack's only attachment to her was because of their fathers. "Well, I must be going. Do you have a message for your father?"

"Tell him to have a good week," said Jack cheerfully, "and you have one as well. Goodbye Cynthia."

"Goodbye," said Edie. "It was nice to have met you…, but Cynthia was already boarding the train and ignored Edie's attempt at being polite, but it was true. Edie was glad she met Cynthia with Jack. It certainly cleared up in doubts Edie had regarding his feelings for the woman.

"Interesting," said Edie.

"What is," asked Jack?

"Everything," she said smiling.

The rest of the week, the Somerville gang as they referred to themselves, which included Anika indulged themselves in all the pleasures the countryside had to offer. The next morning, Max came over from his parent's house with Hoogaboom in tow. Apparently, things were getting a little too hot for the young attaché in Holland after the blowout that followed when the British Ambassador submitted the American Ambassador with the bill for their stay at Baron Christiansen's house. One afternoon, the Brits challenged the Americans to a game of croquet, and beat them soundly. During this time, the conversation of plans for the future cropped up again.

"As soon as I am well enough, I have some unfinished business in America that needs my direct attention. After that," said Edie. "I do not have a clue." She sent Jack's ball flying in a thicket, which drew an exchange of faces between the two.

Katie missed the wicket and was still trying to get it back into place, after successfully making it through, she said, "Wood and I want to marry in California on Valentine's Day. All of you will be there or I will hurt you." To emphasize her point, Katie waved her mallet in the air with a menacing look on her face.

"Threats will get you everywhere," said Jo. "I am with Edie, I want to visit some of the guys, pay my respects to Joe, but I also want to do that here. You know visit Dukeman's grave as well as Skip Muck's, Hoobler, and Penkala. After that, I need to look into graduate schools where I can get a degree in physical therapy. I am done with history."

"You should look into which college you want to enter while you are here Edie. I really can see you there. Holy shit in the morning," said Katie as she watched Max send her ball sailing into a thicket.

"I agree," said Molly who expertly knocked her ball through the wickets, hit the stick, and was on her way to the next one. "Why don't all of you make a day of it on Friday? I am expecting some out of town guests who will probably ask too many questions if you are here."

Jo, Edie, and Katie stopped playing. "Is that a polite way of saying we are wearing out our welcome," said Edie.

"Hell no," said Molly. "I told you that you are all welcome here as long as you like. Don't be so goddamn sensitive. In fact, I wish you would all consider attending graduate school here in Oxford, but I don't want to be too selfish. I know you must lead your own lives."

Molly's eyes glistened, but she looked so fierce and defiant that for the first since Edie had known Molly, she could not read her face. It made Edie realize how much Molly had missed them all these years. She would not go onto grad school with them, worry about a career, marry, and have children. All that was ahead of them was now behind Molly and had been for some time.

Seeing that everyone was getting uncomfortable with the discussion, Katie thought it was as good as time as any to reveal her plans. "Well, I was keeping it as a surprise," she said, "but Wood plans to take courses so he can get his medical license here in the UK. While he is working away on that, I am going to see if I can get into one of the schools here and work on my M.A. in psychology. I want to work with veterans."

"Why stay here," said Molly suspiciously. "It better not be because of me. I will not have you girls putting your lives hold waiting around for me to kick the bucket or I will kick you out."

"Make up your mind," said Katie hotly. "There is a shortage of doctors in the UK, and I just can't leap back into America 2006 right now. I need time to adjust, and I like Oxford. You forget I lived here for almost three months."

"Why don't we sit down tonight and look at who offers what where," said Edie. "I already have a place at St. John's University for next fall, and when Jack took me into Oxford, I made arrangements to start the next term. My parents still plan to go on a South American cruise after Thanksgiving so if you don't mind Miss Molly O, I hope to spend Christmas here with you. Before you ask about my bro, he is planning to spend the holidays out in California with his roommate. Now can we drop the dramatics before we freak these guys out. Let's face it, none of us is in the mood to do the European tour. We are all anxious to get on with our lives because we know how precious life is. That is one thing war teaches you. Where do you normally spend Christmas?"

"Spain," said Molly as she knocked Edie's ball over the ha ha. Then she went onto to finish the last wicket.

"Well, hell," said Edie. "That's it. I am not chasing after that fricking ball. Come on, sweetie, you and I need to chat." With that, she hooked her arm through Molly's and the two headed for the family crypt, but Edie didn't know that at the time.

"Where are we going," asked Edie?

"To visit Ralph," said Molly. "I am sorry for being such a bitch. I love having you here. I have been looking forward to this time since he died, which was five years ago today."

"Oh, Molly," said Edie. You should have told me. Why didn't Jack warn us?"

"He purposely doesn't remember the date his grandfather died. Jack adored him and in Ralph's eyes, his grandson could do no wrong. Here we are. It is a nice little family vault. There is a cemetery for the other relatives like my parents. Hello, my darling. I brought Edie with me. She probably thinks that I am crackers for talking to you as if you could hear me."

"Edie does not," she said defiantly. "I wish you were here Ralph, but I promise we are not going to leave her alone until we are so sick of each other that we start throwing your family china at each other."

"Oh, Edie, you always make me feel better." Molly hugged her friend. "Are you sure you want to spend the holidays with me in Spain?"

"Are you shitting me? Christmas in Spain is like a dream come true, and to be able to spend it with you makes it perfect. Besides, the four of us planned to do that anyway, remember?"

"Yes, I do, but I wasn't sure if you would want to spend the holidays with your parents until now."

That night the girls hit their laptops. It looked as if Jo's choice was either a East London University or Cardiff University in Wales. The latter intrigued her as well as Nolan who wanted to finish his degree in physical therapy degree.

On the other side of the pond, Meggie and Chris discovered that there were four elderly men impeccably groomed and decked out in the paratrooper regalia. "How ya doin' kids. I called Molly and she said it was all right if I brought dese guys along with us. Hope that don't put youse out too much. Dis here is Babe Heffron, Don Malarkey and that short little guy with his mouth open is Frank Perconte.

"You certainly take after your grandmother," said, Frank," after Bill finished with the introductions.

"Thank you, I take that as a great compliment," said Meggie.

"It was meant as one," said Bill. "Now let's get this show on the road. We can talk on the plane." Bill was already out the door before Chris could say, "Bob's your uncle."

"Come on, come on, get the lead out. The sooner we get there, the sooner I get to see Edie and make sure she's ok. Dat is a helluva limousine, And I want's youse to tell me all about dis brother of yours dat is so interested in her."


	45. Confessions, Love, and a Landing

_The next chapter will be a reunion of Easy with the four friends. _

As their time at Somerville lingered, they settled into a pseudo-routine. Sometime during the day, Jack took Edie riding through the English countryside in the sidecar of motorcycle. It soon became one of her favorite daily activities. Edie loved the narrow, side roads, shaded by ancient oaks that would all of a sudden open into the bright sunlight. Occasionally, they would stop in some small village and Jack would show her the main attractions or points of interests. Once they went into an antique shop that was full of an assortment of household oddities that once served an important function in the kitchen. Edie had a field day studying them and taking notes on each the item. When the clerk could not remember how the gadget was once used, she took a picture. In one of the locked cases, Edie spied a beautiful silver, cuff bracelet engraved with daisies. She asked to see it and even tried it on and was surprised to find it was platinum not silver. When she converted the pounds to dollars, she quickly handed it back to the clerk. The next morning, she found it lying on her dressing table with a bouquet of daisies and a note from Jack. At first, Edie did not want to accept it, but Jack refused to return it. "I wanted to give you something pretty, and I am just discovering what your tastes are. Besides, you have to admit you wanted it otherwise you would not have tried it on."

"That's because I thought it was silver not platinum. You do not have to buy me presents especially expensive ones. However, I love the flowers."

"You are a strange woman, Edwina," as he took the bracelet and gently placed it on her wrist. "Most of my mates have girlfriends who connive and whine for them to spend all their money on expensive presents, and here I am trying to convince you to accept a simple bracelet.

"It is not a simple bracelet, and you know it."

"I can't return if even if I wanted to, which I do not. I guess you didn't read the engraving."

"Now I really do feel bad," said Edie as she removed the bracelet and read Lei ha solo il mio cuore, la mia mente, la mia anima. "You alone have my heart, my soul, my mind. That is beautiful. Thank you," she said. Edie handed to Jack, "Would you put it back on my wrist."

"With the greatest of pleasures," said Jack, then he kissed the inside of her wrist.

"I love making you tremble,' he said. As Edie ran her fingers through his hair. "Care to go for a ride after breakfast? There is one place that I have yet to show you."

"Saving the best for the last," said Edie softly as she caressed his face and kissed him.

"Something like that," said Jack. Then he lifted Edie up as she wrapped her arms around her neck and planted soft kisses on her face.

Molly noticed the bracelet on Edie's wrist, but waited until Jack went to go get the motorcycle. Everyone else was still asleep. "It is beautiful. Jack told me he wanted to buy you a bracelet that he saw you try on, but quickly gave it back to the clerk. Was it very expensive?"

"Let's just say I normally don't buy myself platinum bracelets nor am I use to someone buying them for me. Read the inscription."

Molly put on her reading glasses then said, "I always knew that boy was a romantic. He told me that you met Cynthia. What did you think of her?"

Struggling to say something besides, hated her, Edie said, "I do not think she is a good representative of our sex."

"I quite agree, and she is as dull as her hair color. Henry thinks she is wonderful because her father is an old friend, and she works for him. Isabel cannot abide either her parents or her. When Cynthia broke off the engagement, she rang me up, and told me to listen to this then I heard someone pop a bottle of champagne. It was Meggie then Isabel came back on the line, and said that is the sound of a relieved mother whose son has just escaped from the clutches of one of the most manipulative bitches in England."

"What did you do?"

"I went down to the wine cellar and opened a bottle myself. Anika and I toasted to Jack's freedom. Now back to you two, things are moving rather quickly, which is so unlike you." They both heard the put-put sound of the motorcycle coming up the drive.

Getting up from the table, Edie kissed Molly and hugged her. "It surprises me too, but Molly, I love him something fierce. I suppressed the urge to slap Cynthia silly when I met her. The cow never visited him in the hospital. It is hard to believe anyone could be so insensitive. What excuse could she possibly have/"

According to her mother, Cynthia is a sensitive soul, and hospitals depress her."

"Uh, huh unlike the patients who are ill or wounded as in Jack's case. Jesus, give me a break. I promise not to break his heart if that worries you."

"No, darling, go on loving him because he loves you so."

"It is the most marvelous thing to love someone and be loved by him in return."

"Yes, it is. Where are you two going this morning?"

"All I know he saved the best for last," said Edie. "See you later." Kissing Molly on the cheek, Edie made her way through the glass French doors to a waiting Jack, who helped Edie into the side car and waited for her to get settled before getting on himself and taking off. Just as they pulled out, Katie and Jo came down for breakfast and saw the two sped off.

"Are you worried that they are spending too much time together," asked Katie.

"Don't be silly," said Molly. "I am thrilled that my favorite grandson and my best friend are in love with one another." The three women exchanged glances then Molly said, "Does that sound as weird as I think it did?"

"Pretty much," said Jo as she helped herself to some juice and toast. "Personally, I think our girl Edie is long overdue for romance. We always said it would happen quickly for her. What I want to know is how much of hand did you play in the matchmaking?" It was obvious that Jo directed her question to a bemused looking Molly.

"I merely showed him pictures and sketches of the four of us. He singled her out. The more I talked about my college years and how Edie and all of you befriended me, I think he became rather intrigued. When he met her, Jack told me he was so impressed with her ability to keep her sense of humor and deeply moved by her love for all of us."

"She has been our glue for so long, but now I feel that you are holding us together," said Katie. "I don't mind, and I am getting use to it. It's funny how you do that when there isn't any other choice."

"Tell me about it," said Molly. So, Jo how are things between you and Nolan?"

Jo's mouth opened wide. She was getting use to the new Molly whose directness often took her three friends by surprise. "I would say right now, I am in serious like. It is just too soon for me. For Christ's sake, three weeks ago I was sleeping with a man who has been dead for twelve years. This is so fucked up." Jo's voice broke, and she was on the verge of tears.

Molly got up and sat down beside her. "Have you allowed yourself to cry or even mourn Joe?"

"No …not really, everything is happening so fast. We are back here. You are, well older. Nolan is just the kind of guy I would want to meet, but the timing sucks. It's just like everyone is picking up their lives where we left off, and I guess you expect me to do the same."

This time Katie got up and sat down on the other side of Jo, "Listen to me, no one expects that of you. Just last night, Edie asked me if you mentioned anything to me about how you feel. She said you refuse to discuss it with her."

"Edie has enough of her problems to come to terms with over this experience. She was so upset in Holland over you Molly. If it had not been for Jack, I do not think she would be as happy as she is right now. He is good for her by pointing out that she is not responsible for what happened to us. I just did not want to burden her."

"That is what friendship is all about darling," said Molly. "All four of us have always been there for each other, and I am confident that we always will be. Now tell us what you are feeling."

"I feel…angry. I want to run until I give out of breath. Hit something so hard that it breaks. Scream so loud that they can hear me throughout this big ass house. That's what I feel like then I want to have a good cry."

"Then why don't you," said Katie. "You are among friends. Do you have a bat and ball floating around?"

"No, but Jack has a cricket bat and ball upstairs. I will have Hoogaboom fetch them."

"Is he working here now?"

"Yes, I hired him two days ago. I have not had a butler since Mr. Stevens died two years ago. It hasn't' been fair to Mr. Godwin. Already, I can tell a change in the household. That man is extremely efficient." Molly stood up, walked over to a golden cord, and pulled on it.

"I cannot get use to you being a Countess, but it suits you so well," said Katie.

"It is role like so many we play in life, and I have had many of them. Oh, look it is beginning to rain. Why don't you start with your screaming first Jo then you go for a long run?"

Upstairs, the men were awaken by a long, terrifying scream and immediately came running downstairs. Hoogaboom had been forewarned and calmly entered the breakfast room carrying the requested bat and ball.

"Thanks Hoogaboom," said Jo. "I will use those later. Right now I am off for a run." Jo opened the doors and took off.

Nolan reached the breakfast room first and saw Jo take off. "What's wrong? Is she all right? Should I go after her?"

"Certainly not, Jo needs to get some things out of her system. I would hang back for awhile if I were you," said Molly. "Jo will let you know when she is ready to talk about this. By the way, do any of you know how to throw a cricket ball?"

"I do," said Nolan. Remember Jack taught me. Where is he?" Relieved that Jo and everyone else was all right, Nolan went over to the breakfront and helped himself to eggs and bacon.

"I suspect Jack is showing Edie the boathouse," said Molly.

Nolan smiled and nodded. "I wondered when he would get around to showing her his house."

"His house," said Katie. "What is going on?"

"It is called courtship," said Molly just before asking Hoogaboom to make another pot of tea.

The rain shower drenched the couple. Jack looked down at Edie. She had her head held back looking straight up into the rain. Pulling down onto a small lane, Jack drove along the river. He pointed it out to Edie, who clapped her hands with delight. Finally, he turned off to a small driveway that went uphill to a house overlooking the river. Parking the motorbike underneath a shed, Jack jumped off and lifted Edie out of the sidecar. "This is fantastic house," said Edie as Jack lifted her out of the sidecar, and told Edie to wait for him on the porch while he bailed the water out of the sidecar.

When Jack walked up on the porch, Edie was nowhere to be seen. Hearing music coming from inside, Jack walked in and found her wearing one of his blue shirts and her socks, towel drying her hair. Taking the towel from her, he rubbed her head until she said, "Hey, cut it out." Then she snatched the towel away from him and started drying his hair. "You better get into some dry clothes. Is all right if I start a fire?"

"Be my guest, how did you get inside?"

"The key was inside a flower pot, and the flowers are dead."

"Hmm, poor things, I think someone sent them to me when I was in hospital."

When Jack finished changing into some dry clothes, Edie was trying out how to make the Aga work. "I thought I would heat some water for tea, but I am having a little trouble with the stove.

"That's because the power is off." Reaching into the cupboard, Jack grabbed a box of matches and lit some a couple of oil lamps. "I see you discovered the Victrola. It is one of my favorite pieces." He headed to the back of the house and threw the switch.

"It is wonderful, and I hope you like the music selection." The sounds of Rachmaninoff's _Adagio_ from Symphony number two floated through the large room with the bay window overlooking the river.

Jack was standing in the doorway that connected the kitchen to the dining room. He leaned against his uplifted right arm and fought the urge to take Edie straight into the bedroom. "Would you like a tour of the house?

"Sure," said Edie. "Lead the way."

Taking her hand, Jack described the large sitting room and dining room that enabled one to enjoy the views of the river even while eating. A small study was off to the right, and the shelves were lined with some books. "I am just starting collecting. There was a leak and it ruined most of the books that were in here. Coming back in the sitting room, Jack said, "You know where the kitchen is." Upstairs, is a huge loft where my cousins and I use to sleep in cots in the summer when Grand and Granddad set up house when we are on holiday from school."

"It sounds idyllic," said Edie.

"Yes, I guess it does, and looking back it certainly was. I will always miss him. He died sometime around this part of September."

"I know, said Edie. "Molly told me that day we played croquet."

'I should have guessed," said Jack. He made a mental note to talk to his Grand about that.

"Well, this is the bedroom, but you have already seen it." They stood in the doorway of the large paneled room filled with Arts and Crafts furniture.

"You live here don't you?"

"Off and on," said Jack. "My grandfather gave it to me before he died, much to the chagrin of my cousins, but then again, I am the heir apparent," he said grimly.

"Is it awful being an heir apparent or does it just come with some extra baggage that makes you uncomfortable?"

"A little of both," said Jack. Noticing how cold her hand felt, Jack took both her hands and kissed them before leading her to the fireplace where she laid her clothes out to dry on a rack she found in the kitchen.

Jack moved the large floor pillows from beside the fireplace and placed them on the floor so they could stretch out in front of the warm fire. "That fire feels so good," said Edie. "You are right this is the best. It is a lovely house. Thank you for showing it to me."

"I thought you might appreciate the beauty of the house. Granddad built it for Grand as a retreat when they felt fed up with their roles as the Earl and the Countess. Here they could just be Ralph and Molly on holiday."

"Does Molly ever come here?"

"Sometimes, when we arrange to sail on the river, we ought to do that while you are here. Do you think you will live on campus?"

"It is the best way to get to know people," said Edie, "I certainly can't continue to impose on Molly's hospitality."

"I don't think she would mind to be honest with you, but she is afraid to broach the subject with you. She thinks you will say yes out of guilt."

"Are you her go between now?" Edie did not like that Molly was reluctant to discuss this with her.

"Don't be silly. It just came up. I had my own selfish reasons for asking," said Jack. "I am more than fond of you, and who knows you might meet some fascinating grad student like yourself, who sweeps you out of the library."

"Fat chance," said Edie. "Just for your information, I don't believe in accepting jewelry from a man unless I have strong feelings for him."

"Oh, Edwina," said Jack huskily as he cradled her in his arms and kissed her. He felt her hands underneath his shirt, and he began kissing her neck. "This is not why I brought you here, but I do love you, and I want you so much."

"Shhh, I know. I love you and I want you," said Edie, as she unbuttoned his shirt. That is when she saw the scars from his surgery. She gently ran her fingers over them. "Do they hurt?"

"No, not anymore," said Jack as he watched Edie slip his shirt over her head. "My God you are so beautiful." He pulled her against him continued kissing her. She tugged at his gym shorts and soon they were both lying their naked admiring one another's body as the light of the fire cast shadows against their skin. Their lovemaking began tenderly but eventually their passion and longing for one another became so intense that they both moaned aloud as their pleasure intensified. Afterwards, they laid there holding one another, not saying a word just smiling at one another and occasionally exchanging caresses.

By lunchtime, their absence was noted with some amusement as well as feelings of happiness for their friends. By this time, Jo had shouted from the rooftop, ran a good two miles and back, as well as swatted a number of cricket balls to kingdom come. She was in great spirits and organized a horseback riding excursion for the two remaining couples.

The new lovers did not return until dark. After it stopped raining, Jack switched on the power and the two heated some canned goods up which they washed down with tea. Molly awoke to the putt-putt sound and stuck her head out of her bedroom door. Edie came up the stairs alone. "Where is Jack?"

"He wants to spend the night down at his house. I think he is uncomfortable sleeping in the same house with his Grand and his…" Edie stopped herself. "I am sorry. I was going to be flippant and say his lover, but that would be disrespectful to you."

"Oh, for Pete's sake," said Molly. "Come on in here and sleep with me tonight. Katie and Jo are waiting for you in your room, but they must be asleep. Horseback riding does that to you."

"Those two were going to ambush me and ask me to describe my day," said Edie incredulously? "Since when do I kiss and tell?"

"That's what I told them, but they had too much wine. Neither one can drink worth a flip. Here you can borrow this nightie." Lifting Edie's chin up, Molly smiled and said, "Good, I'm glad that Jack can satisfy you the same way Ralph did me." She patted Edie's blushing face. "That is the same look I had the night of my honeymoon. Do not look so surprised. My Ralph was very old fashion, and I love him all the more for it. God never realized how much a person could miss fucking."

Edie put her hand over her mouth but she was shaking with laughter. "Molly, even when you were younger, you never talked like that."

"I know I like doing it because everyone thinks it is because I am old and potty. Sorry, I don't normally try to shock my friends." Molly climbed the steps to her tall bed.

"Don't apologize. I love it." Edie climbed into the bed with Molly. Remembering the conversation she and Jack had earlier in the day, Edie said, "By the by sweetie, I don't really want to live on campus, but I don't won't to intrude on your space either."

"Jack spilled the beans."

"Uh, huh, Molly, if I am to stay here with you, we have to be as open as we always were unless it is a deeply personal thing like your affair with Eugene."

"Lord, Eugene, I have not thought about him in years. Do you know I saw him with the girl he married? No, of course you don't."

"It was in Aldborne. I went there with Ralph to visit some of his friends. They were walking in the village. He never saw me. Eugene was in his dress uniform looking very sharp and handsome. I think they might have just gotten married. It was in September and I was two months pregnant with Dina, my oldest daughter. So, many years ago," she said. "Now he was a good fuck," said Molly. "Oh, dear, I did it again." The two friends laughed themselves to sleep.

That afternoon, a private jet touched down at Heathrow. A large limo waited at the tarmac to take the passengers to Claridge's, one of London's oldest and finest hotels. Four elderly men and a young couple disembarked and climbed into the waiting car. "I don't see why we have to wait until tomorrow to see the girls," complained Bill. "I feel fine. I slept most of the goddamned way."

"I am glad you did," said Meggie. "The four of you snore so loud, you probably disturbed the migratory patterns of the birds flying south. I need some sleep. This way you three will be rested, recovered from jetlag and in good shape to travel to Somerville tomorrow. Now don't be alarmed, but a nurse is going to meet us at the hotel to make sure you four are all right."

"The hell you say," said Malarkey. "Begging your pardon, miss, but we are perfectly fine. Aren't we fellows?"

"Goddamn straight," said Bill. "How about you Babe?"

"I just want a beer and a sandwich then I will be fine."

"Whadda ya say Frank. How's youse doin,' asked Bill?

"Fine, Bill, I am just fine, but I would love a glass of wine with some pasta if that's all right."

"What do you want Mr. Guarnere," asked Chris.

"I wanna see Edie, but if that has to wait until tomorrow, so be it, until then I would like some pasta and a beer."


	46. We Meet Again

_I do not own BOB. Only the storyline and the other characters._

Early the next morning there was a gentle knock on Molly's door, Deidre entered the room, and Trigger took the opportunity to follow her inside and jump on the bed next to Edie. Molly reached for her robe and stepped down from the bed. "I am so sorry to disturb you Lady Somerville, but Lady Meggie says it is urgent."

"Quite all right my dear,'" whispered Molly. Realizing Edie was still sleeping, it amused Molly to see the peaceful smile on her friend's face. Deidre followed Molly into what use to be Ralph's room, which was now Molly's private study. Picking up the telephone, Molly was surprised to hear her grandaughter's voice. "Hello, Meggie darling. I did not expect to hear from you so early in the morning."

"I assure you Grand that it is not my idea to be awake at this time of day, but these men are chomping at the bit. They have absolutely no interest in seeing London. According to them, they experienced London when they were young enough to enjoy it of that I have absolute no doubt. You should hear their stories. Chris is so enamored with these men; he is all but prostrate at their feet. This is not exactly how I thought I would spend my honeymoon. Last night, they got him totally pissed, and they were sober as judges."

"Where are you now," asked Molly?

"We are still on the A4 near Chiswick. These guys have a lot of nature calls."

"Dear God, well if that is any indication that at least gives me time to come up with an alternative plan. Originally, the girls were to go to Oxford for the day, but that ended in an argument, which I would rather not go into right now."

"I am sorry Grand, I realized the other day that it would be a rough time for you. Did Jack remember?"

"Your brother is in love," said Molly, placing an emphasis on the last word.

"Oooh, that sounds intriguing," said Meggie. "Here they are, and they are ready to go."

Molly could hear Bill complaining in the back, "Goddamn Babe, you go more than Fran did when she was pregnant. Who ya talking to Meggie, whoever it is tell them Wild Bill says hello, now let's blow this joint."

"I guess you heard that," said Meggie.

"Oh, God, I have forgotten how much that man makes me laugh. Drive carefully love," said Molly. Hanging up, she turned to a waiting Deidre and said, "We probably will have guests for breakfast, be a love and let cook know. I assume Mr. Hoogaboom is awake?"

"Oh, yes milady, Mr. Hoogaboom is most efficient. Should I send him to you?"

"No, I am going to take my swim, but please let him know that our guests are arriving earlier than planned and he needs to make sure their rooms are ready. Oh, do ring up Godwin and have him wake up Jack, and ask him to come up to the house."

"It is going to be an interesting morning, isn't it," said Deidre happily.

"That is an understatement," said Molly as she pulled her swimsuit from her bathroom. "You have been a tremendous help this year my dear. I must thank Max for discovering you."

"Oh, Lady Somerville, it is a pleasure working for you. I think you are the most amazing woman I have ever known."

"Thank you my Hoogaboom," said Molly. "To tell you the truth, sometimes I amaze myself."

The Earl of Somerville, Henry Winters was always the first one in the office of his investment firm. Yesterday, the daughter of one of his neighbors Lord Brasden Sinclair, who was once engaged to his son, came crying on his shoulder that Jack behaved badly at the train station that morning. That did not concern the Earl too much because neither his wife nor his mother liked the girl. Cynthia never visited Jack once in the hospital. The whole time she simpered, all the Earl could think of was the pain that boy went through, and the woman who professed to love him excused herself from his bedside, claiming hospitals depressed her. Not wanting to be rude to the woman, especially the daughter of his friend, Henry pretended to be sympathetic. However, when Cynthia mentioned that Jack was in the company of a young woman who was the friend of his mother's guardian who recently died in a tragic accident in Holland and that Jack was quite taken with this young woman. This caught Henry's attention, and he tried calling his son, but his cell phone was off. Throughout the day whenever Henry rang his mother, she was napping, dining, or entertaining her guests.

Much to his consternation Henry's first morning meeting was with his mother's former solicitor and neighbor Lord Brasden. Apparently, he was upset at being dismissed so abruptly simply because he kept dossiers on his mother's ward, Margaret that was somehow responsible for her death by some insane American, who had murdered one of Sinclair's secretaries. Thank God, the papers had not linked the connection to the family. Henry was rather put out that Sir Brasden just could not accept the fact that he no longer had the Countess's confidence.

The knock at the door made Henry jumped then he realized it was his secretary Andrew, who came in and laid his mail on his desk, and a cup of coffee to the side. Andrew was one of Max's finds, who was the best secretary Henry ever had. "Sir Brasden is here. Should I send him in," asked Andrew.

"Yes, I might as well as take the meeting now, thank you Andrew.

"Very good, my Lord, is there anything else?"

"Yes, if I am still meeting with Sir Brasden in say thirty minutes, do you think you can come up with an excuse to extricate me from this meeting?"

"With the greatest of pleasures sir, there is a young lady waiting. A Miss Whiting the American that you scheduled an interview with last week, but was a no show. She claims she was detained by the authorities because of Viscount Jackson. She seems quite determined to see you. Should I send her away?"

"No, I might as well get all of the family affairs out of the way now," said Henry.

Ten minutes into his meeting with Sir Brasden, Henry regretted waking up and coming to work. "Since your mother is no longer my client, I feel it is my duty as your neighbor and I hope friend to let you know that because of the unfortunate demise of your mother's ward, the latter's three friends, who are currently staying with the Countess; stand to inherit a number of shares of Somerville Enterprises. When Cynthia mentioned that one of the girls has somehow attached herself to Jack, I immediately thought it best to let you know."

Not only had Sir Brasden skirted the common ethics of any solicitor, he was implying that Jack was foolish enough to become involved with a gold digger who also had just inherited shares in the family business. Henry felt weary of the conversation, but instead of telling Brasden about his lack of discretion regarding his mother's affairs and that to describe the death of a young girl as a demise was in poor taste, he said, "Thank you for bringing it to my attention, Brasden. I will discuss it with mother this weekend."

"You are coming down for the weekend. Excellent, maybe we can arrange a little shooting party."

"Fine have Tina ring up Isabel. Let the two of them work out the particulars."

Unfortunately, this did not satisfy Brasden, who went on and described how Ellen had seen the Countess in the sidecar of a motorbike being driven around the village by a young woman, who had also been seen in the same sidecar with Jack. "I believe her name is Edwina Witherspoon. You have her file. I will leave it with you. I do hope you know that Tina and I have the Countess's as well as Jack's best intentions at heart."

Thankfully, Andrew came in before Henry could say anything and announced that his 8:30 was here. While Andrew showed Sir Brasden out, he announced Henrietta Penelope Whiting to his Lordship. After listening to this whining woman ramble on about meeting her college friends who were the friends of his mother's ward. Although no one knew who Molly's guardian was all through school, she always had her suspicions that she might be royalty. She went onto describe how her words of comfort twisted by that horrible Edie Witherspoon who looks like a boy with that short haircut, but the Viscount does not seem to mind. In fact, she believed that his son falsely alerted the authorities that she was some sort of a danger to others. This in turn caused Henrietta tremendous suffering and pain while she was forced to undergo observation at a hospital for reasons never made clear to her. Miss Whiting tried to call from the hospital to explain her delay, but she feared that the Viscount or Edie had discouraged him from interviewing her and that she knew that his Lordship understood that people of wealth had to occupy themselves during the day just like other working people. Then she continued talking, saying how she hoped that based on her resume and recommendations that he would give her a chance that might enable her to prove that she was a perfect match for H&I perhaps in their special events department.

The Earl rubbed his temples. His eyes fell upon the dossier. "I am afraid that we do not have a special events department. Did you know my mother's ward, I am afraid I do not recall if I ever knew the unfortunate girl's name?"

"Oh, yes, I knew Molly. She was such a sweet girl. When she first came to UVA, she was a mess because her parents died in a car accident that summer. Molly roomed with Edie, and she just followed Edie around like a puppy dog. I never understood why or why she went by Molly. I think Margaret is such a pretty name. Don't you?"

"Yes, I am rather fond of the name Margaret." Henry did not divulge that his mother and his daughter's first name was Margaret.

"Molly had such an aristocratic name Margaret Llewellyn Marchand. Don't you think it sounds aristocratic?"

Richard Henry David Winters, Earl of Somerville blanched. He could feel the blood draining from his face. Somehow, he found the presence of mind to buzz Andrew and politely inform Miss Whiting that they would be in touch. He assured her that Jack had not called him nor did he believe his son capable of something as duplicitous as having her detained against her will. After she left, Andrew brought him a whiskey. "I apologize if I have over step my place sir, and I do realize it is early, but it is my job to anticipate your every need. If you don't mind my saying so, you look as if you could use a drink." As Andrew returned to his office, Henry made a mental note to give that young man a bonus. Then he sat down and went through the four dossiers that Sir Brasden left behind.

When Edie woke up, she realized that except for Trigger, she was alone and it was eight o'clock. Throwing the covers off, she hurried next door to her room to find Jo and Katie still zonked out. Jumping on the bed, Edie and Trigger stood over her friends, and said, "Wake up you bitches. We are suppose to go to Oxford so Molly can entertain her friends." Trigger on the other hand tried to lick their faces.

"Who you calling bitches," said Jo sleepily as she pulled Edie down between her and Katie. "We are not letting you up until you at least tell us Jack makes you feel like a woman." This was their code word for a man who they suspect might be good in bed.

"W-O-M-A-N," sang Katie loudly.

"Woof," said Edie.

"What, did Edwina Witherspoon just say woof," asked Katie? She pretended to be shocked then started to giggle.

Edie leaped out of the bed, started taking her clothes off as she headed for the showers all the while saying, "Woof, woof, woof, woof until they heard the shower running and Edie started singing, "The Man I Love."

"Oh, Edie got her some yesterday," said Jo.

"And it must have been good," said Katie.

They were still in the bed when Edie came out, and they started cheering, "Go, Edie, go Edie, got your groove thing, go Edie."

"Get out of here you bitches," said Edie as she threw her wet towel at them. They leaped out of bed so they could hug her.

"It is about damn time, girl," said Jo. "I know you loved Mark, but Jack is a great guy."

"And he has a nice ass if I may say so," said Katie.

"You may, and I agree, now go get ready." Edie pushed them out of her room and looked at Trigger who laid quietly on the bed watching. "Do you have any thoughts on the matter?" Trigger wagged his tail, which made Edie laugh. She walked over and scratched the dog's ears. "I agree," she said as she shook her derriere.

Thirty minutes later, they were coming downstairs when Edie could hear men singing. She recognized the song, but not the voices.

We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when,  
But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day.  
Keep smiling through, just like you always do,  
'Til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away.

We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when,  
But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day.

Four men were in the breakfast room, and Edie immediately recognized them and started to cry. Jack hugged and kissed her then Molly followed. Trigger howled his recognition. Win and Nolan stood beside Meggie and Chris. Edie, Katie and Jo were spellbound as the four men sang sometime in harmony in their matching white jackets with the screaming eagle emblem as well as their outfit printed proudly for all to see, E Company, 506th,Regiment, 101st Airborne. Everyone but them was a little teary eyed. Then one of the men said, "Hell we're the ones doing the goddamned singing. Don't we deserve a kiss?" His eyes twinkled so they knew Bill was not as mad as he sounded.

Edie ran over and fell into Bill's open arms, who slowly wrapped his arms around the girl he had not seen in over sixty years. "Oh, Bill, I am so glad to see you," she said. The two friend's embrace lasted long enough that even Malarkey teared up. Then much to everyone's surprise, she kissed him on the lips then he grabbed her right butt cheek.

"I say, I don't know if I care for that," said Jack.

"Steady on grandson, it is old joke between them, just wait," said Molly.

"Sure enough, Edie reached around and grabbed Bill's right butt cheek. The two looked at each other and laughed at anyone who seemed shocked. "I hope your boyfriend don't mind too much. You sure look good kiddo. I hope my old mug didn't scare youse too much."

"It is one of the nicest mugs I know," said Edie. Now that you are officially an old reprobate does this mean I have to call you sir?"

"Jesus, Edie, I just got here and already youse is irrigating me. Let's have some breakfast. Dis guy Hoogaboom seems kind of anxious to feed us, and I am sure as hell am hungry enough to oblighe him. Hey there Trigger. You must be the oldest goddamn dog I know."

"As a former soldier in the 101st, I just have to say Sergeant Guarnere, it is honor to be at the same breakfast table with you and your friends," said Nolan.

"Kid, we did our job just like youse and Jack did yours over there in that sandbox. There ain't no such thing as a good war. Anybody who says there is, ain't never been in one. Youse gets around good on that leg they gave ya. Now you be careful with da VA. Dey gave me a helluva time getting my benefits. I always got around faster on dese crutches than I did the leg they gave me. Now Joe Toye's complaint was he could never gain weight because dey only gives ya one leg. Heh, heh, that's one way to stay in good shape." Noticing Jo stopped eating at the mention of Joe, Bill wanted to kick himself so he changed subjects.

"This is some swell joint ya got here Molly. Ya did real good, and if ya don't mind my saying youse looking real good."

"Wild Bill are you flirting with me," said Molly.

"Hey, I gotta reputation to keep," said Bill with a wink.

Babe sipped his coffee and recalled meeting Molly again back in Holland. "I will never get over Bill waking me up asking me to guess who he saw in that Dutch cemetery. I said Dukeman's ghost then I told him to shut the hell up and let an old man take a nap. When he said it was you Molly, I sat straight up and told Nutsie to find my shoes." Pointing to Jack, Babe said, "I remember you kid. You were on leave before returning to that school where they trains you to be a soldier. I said a special prayer for you everyday when I heard you was going over to Iraq. I am glad to see you are ok."

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate that. I believe you were not alone in your conversations with God. In fact, God and I had a number of my sessions while I was there and since I have been back."

"So what are youse girls gonna do now that you are back?"

"Right now we are enjoying Molly's hospitality, swimming, playing croquet."

"Croquet," said Malarkey. "Do you have any horses here?"

"We sure do," said Molly. "Would you like to go horseback riding Don?"

"Absolutely, I can't thank you and Bill enough for inviting me. Seeing Edie, JoJo and Katie again brings back some good memories."

"Like the time JoJo flipped Cobb," said Perconte. "I tell ya George Luz loved to tell that story. It helped us get through Bastogne thinking of the crazy stunts we did before and after you girls joined us, but my favorite memory is that night Edie sang for us. That was a special treat. I still have my picture of all of you on that stage with Bill."

"Well, maybe tonight, Edie will entertain us again," said Molly.

"Oh, right pretend I am not here. Don, we have three vintage motorbikes with sidecars," said Edie. "If I recall correctly, you had a special affinity for a motorbike that found its way from France to England before Sobel seized it."

"Oh, my God, I have not thought about Captain Sobel in decades," said Molly. "As long as I live I think one of the greatest stunts we ever pulled off was that night we boarded that train to Paris and Operation Get Sobel was launched."

"I can still the wheels turning in Edie's mind as she formulated 'the plan,"' said Jo.

"Oh, do tell us Jo," said Jack.

"Edie blamed Sobel for the holdup in supplies that she and Dick Winters worked really hard compiling. They sent it in even before we left Holland, hoping that the requests for winter clothes, new weapons, and rations would be in Mourmelon. Somehow there was some snafu, and Sobel was the fall guy," explained Jo. "Edie gets the bright idea that the 506th must be avenged. We found out where Sobel was staying and we followed him as was on his way to supper. Katie goes into the restaurant and starts to flirt with our unsuspecting victim, boost his ego up a notch or two, and ask if we mind escorting a lone, defenseless WAC to her hotel, which he graciously did."

"He was a perfect gentlemen," said Katie. "I feel kind of guilty now, but it sure was a lot of fun. We get to my hotel, when those three call him out and said something, I don't remember, then drop their pants and moons him. That poor man was so obtuse that he could not recognize three female derrieres from three scrawny ass men."

"I resent that," said Win. "Besides you said you like my ass."

"Wood," said Katie. "Not in front of the guys, honey."

"Oh, it's like that is it Katie," said Bill. "Now is your name Wood or Win?"

"I use both," said Edie. "Bill gave us aliases when they were putting us on the line. I was Eddie Murphy."

Jo raised her hand and confessed to being called Joe Namath.

"I about busted a gut the first time I heard of Willy Joe Namath," said Perconte. "Ya know I called up Luz and asked if he thought Joe Namath was a relative of yours. That's when he gave me the heads up. I couldn't believe it, but it made sense."

Bill laughed. "Yeah, Sink came out and told us that we were never to let on about you girls, but after awhile, pretty much everyone in the company knew, but I never told Fran or anyone else in my family. My kid takes me to see a movie with that actor Eddie Murphy in it, and I all I could think of at the time was that I bet that's where Edie got the idea to use his name, I never have figured out who da hell Mo Rocca is."

"The comedian, oh Grand, that is too funny," said Meggie. "What happened after you mooned the man?"

"We took off running into three different directions that lead to three different hotels where we cleaned up changed from our ODs into our dress uniforms, got into a taxi, picked up Katie and headed for the train station," said Jo.

"When we pulled into Mourmelon Le Grand, Dick Winters and Lew Nixon were waiting for us," said Edie. "He was so furious, he placed us under house arrest," said Edie.

"You knew Uncle Lew," said Jack.

"Uncle Lew," said Edie incredulously. "Are you telling me you knew Lewis Nixon?"

"Oh, yes, he and Aunt Grace often visited us in the summer," said Meggie. "He was so much fun. Uncle Lew just lit up a room."

"He stopped drinking after he married Grace," said Malarkey. "Nix was like a new man."

"How did Nix know you were here," asked Edie?

"I needed a birth certificate in order to marry Ralph. My Army ID was only one form of identification. Ralph still had contacts with the British Army, and eventually we were able to get in touch with Bob Sink. He, Dick and Lew created paperwork that gave me an official discharge thus ID number two. After the war ended, Lew knew how hard it was here in England because he married the woman from Aldborne. She loved Lew, and didn't give a damn about the money, but he just could not stop drinking."

Ralph and Nix kept in touch. One thing led to another, and Nix invested in our investment company and enjoyed a nice little profit in the end. Had it not been for Lew, Dick, Bob and your grandfather, there would have been some lean Christmases for our children. We had plenty to eat because of the farm, but there was a shortage of shoes, leather, just basic clothing. One year, I took my ODs to make a jumper for Dina. Anika taught me how to knit so we raised sheep, used their wool to make yarn so I could keep socks on my children's feet, but it was the little things that you take for granted that were hard to come by. We socked every spare cent into this fund or that investment. It was hard, but God we were happy because we knew it would pay off and did it ever. Over the years, Lew and Grace stayed with us. She is a lovely woman."

That morning helped everyone blow off a lot of steam and release any awkwardness that might exist between the men of Easy Company and the girl's present suitors. Frank was particularly pleased to see that Edie still wore the watch he gave her. Win studied it and informed them both that the watch was a rare Hanhart. Looking at the features of the watch he astonished them when he said it was probably worth about seven grand.

"Oh, Frank, I can't possibly keep it now," said Edie. "You could sell it and invest the money."

"For what," said Frank. "Like I said back then, this way you will always have a little something to remember Frank Perconte by."

"How could I ever forget you Frank or any of the guys. All of you will be with me until the day I die."

"That's real touching sweetheart," said Bill. "Now why don't youse and I go somewhere we can have a little private chat." Standing up, Bill noticed the concerned look on Jack's face. "Don't worry Jack. I ain't never been one to poach on another man's girl. What's through those doors?"

"The terrace," said Molly, who enjoyed the looks on both Edie and Jack's face.

"After youse, my dear," said Bill playfully.

"What are you up to Bill Guarnere," asked Katie. "It is a wonder we are not shooting craps on the marble floor."

"Hey, can't a fella chat with someone he hasn't seen in sixty years without someone giving him grief?"

"Of course you can Bill, let's go," said Edie. She opened the French doors so Bill could get through and then closed them behind him. Edie waited for him to take a seat, and then said, "What is on your mind buddy boy."

"Hah, I forgot ya use to call me dat. Nothing really, I felt bad mentioning Joe in front of JoJo. She turned white as a sheet. Besides, I need a smoke." Bill took out a Tarleton and lit it. "Whew, that's better. I sees you still wear that necklace I gaves ya."

Edie touched the religious medal and smiled.

"I couldn't wear the one you gave me because Fran would want to know who gave it to me cause she knows I wouldn't spend money on myself for that. So, it's been in a box for a long time that Babe kept for me at it his house. I wear it now. Though, cause youse…youse was a good friend to me Edie. Ya didn't have to be but ya were. I also know I ain't the handsome young man that you last saw a few weeks ago, so, I understand if youse feel like I'm cramping your style here with Jack. Youse just say the word, and I will on the next plane back to Philly."

Indignant, Edie grabbed her friend's hand and said, "Bill Guarnere, what kind of person do you think I am? You are my friend. I have known you longer than I have known Jack. Granted our relationship is different from yours and mine, but he has friends too. Do you think I would stop him from seeing his friends?"

"No, but I ain't the same man, Edie. Look at me. I am over eighty years old."

"Are you Bill Guarnere?"

You know damn well I am," said Bill.

"Then that as that say is that. Do you think I love Molly any less because she is now old enough to be my grandmother? Sure, she is the Countess of Somerville, but to me, she is still Molly Marchand, my best friend and college roommate. Even though time, whatever the hell it is, separates us, you are my friend buddy boy, and don't you ever forget it." Edie came up behind then hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Friendships are not based on age. They are built by people, who share a common experience such as school, work or in our case war, and nothing not time, nor distance not even death ends a friendship. Do you understand me?"

"Kid, you are one in a million. Do you still have that tattoo?"

"I wondered when you were going to get around to that." Edie's skirt had an elastic band so she just slid it down far enough for Bill to see.

"What the devil is going on our here," teased Jack.

""Don't pretend that you don't know what I just did," said Edie smiling. "Bill hasn't seen in it over sixty years."

"Hey, I couldn't believe it the first time I saw it," said Bill. "Who knew a little lady like that would have paratrooper wings tattooed on her sweet derriere."

"It did come as a pleasant shock, but I think she needs a matching British paratrooper wings on the other cheek."

"Heh, heh," said Bill. "I like how ya think, Jack. Where is everybody?"

"Mr. Malarkey, Mr. Heffron, my grandmother and Anika are taking a golf cart down to the stables. Mr. Perconte is basking in the attention of Katie, Wood, Jo, and Nolan. His stories are taller than he is."

"Heh, heh, ah, Perconte is a good storyteller, but nowhere near as good as Babe and me. We got a book coming out in a year from now. It's all about us and how we became friends back in the war and continue to be pals. His health ain't so good, but he was determined to make the trip."

"I am glad you are here," said Edie. "This way I get to spend time with both you and Molly. And I want you to get to know Jack," she took the latter's hand, "and as you use to say vicey vercie."

Heh, heh, and all right it's a deal. What do you say Jack? How's about a ride in the sidecar?"

"It would be my pleasure," said Jack. "I will go bring the bike around front. Edie will show you the way, and I will see you later." Jack kissed Edie just before she and Bill made their way to front. Jack headed down the steps of the terrace to the garage.

They went a good distance at a hill over looking the village and the city of Oxford beyond. Jack got off the motorbike and offered to help Bill out, but he declined. "You love Edie?"

Jack swallowed hard; He guessed that was why Bill wanted to talk to him. "Yes, it is rather sudden, at first, I was intrigued, but I am sure you know Edie is an exceptionable woman."

"That she is. Now answer the question."

"Yes, I love her. I could elaborate and tell you how I love her smile and how her eyes light up when she is thinking. That I find Edie to be the most beautiful woman I have met, and her ability to find humor in adversity is endearing, but it just makes me admire her strength. What happened to Grand has been awful for all of the girls, but Edie took it particularly hard. I was glad to be there for her, and I want to go on being there for her, whatever comes our way. You know what it is like after being in war. I want to marry her and build a life with her."

"That's what I was waiting to hear," said Bill. "Everything you said is true, and it's nothing that I haven't thought or felt for Edie. Maybe not as intense as you do. We were just good friends. She has a way about her that makes you feel you can just tell her anything. So keep on loving her kiddo cause I can tell the way she looks at you that she's in love with you. As close as we were, Edie never looked at me like she looks at you. In fact, she never looked at Dick Winters that way either."

Jack studied Bill's face. If there was any sign of jealousy or envy, he could not see it. "Edie tried calling him with the number Grand gave her, but he refuses to talk to her. Mrs. Winters said that the Major prefers that Edie remember him the way he was. She says she understands, but I know it hurts Edie that he refuses to take her calls."

"Yeah, I know all about it. I tried to convince Dick that Edie doesn't give a damn about his Parkinson's or the fact that he tires easily. It's a goddamn shame what happens to a man when he gets old especially someone like Dick Winters, who was strong and athletic. Besides loosing the ones you love, it is the cruelest thing in life," said Bill.

"Yes, and Edie seems to have a greater understanding of what the Major must be feeling. She said that she would always see you, Grand, and all of the people she met during that experience as young and vibrant. It has opened my eyes. I see Grand as a person, a woman, who was forced into situation that meant the life that she thought she would have was gone forever. Edie realized it from the moment she regained consciousness, and it devastated her in the beginning, but little by little she accepts it, but deep down, I think there will always be a part of her that feels guilty about what happened."

"Those four women are the best of friends. Time can't change that," said Bill, "only shorten it a bit but hell, we never know what is in store for us." Jack nodded his head in agreement. "Well, now I can rest easier knowing she has a good man loving her," said Bill. "Nice view ya got here, but I am ready to go back now. I got a nature call."


	47. A Day at the Races, a Night of Music Par

I do not own BOB, only the rest of the story. Babe and Bill's memoir is out and available at bookstores near you.

While serving luncheon, Hoogaboom realized that the Countess's new houseguests were the famous men of Easy Company. He asked if anyone of them remember giving a bar of chocolate to a young boy in Eindhoven. Malarkey said he handed out one, but he was sure some of the other guys did too.

"Did you know someone who received a chocolate bar," asked Molly gently.

Hoogaboom became emotional. "It was my father. He said it was the first time he had chocolate, and he never forgot how happy everyone was that day though the Germans destroyed practically everything in the city that night. His family was lucky. My grandfather thought it best to leave the city and take their chances in the countryside. When they returned, they had trouble locating their house because the Germans had destroyed the entire neighborhood. My father made that bar of chocolate last two weeks. Please do not hesitate to let me know how I maybe of assistance to you during your stay.

"Hoogaboom, you're all right, but the things that come to mind ain't exactly in your power to grant unless youse can make me sixty years younger and throw in a good looking dame, but I appreciate the offer," said Bill. "However, I do like the sandwiches you make. This is the best sausage I ever ate." He tossed a piece of sausage in the air and Trigger caught it. "Great dog that Trigger, I can't believe I'm seeing him again after all these years.

"Thank you sir, I endeavor to please."

"Well you do good," said Bill. After Hoogaboom left, Bill turned to Malarkey and said, "Remember that time I snuck that girl back into the barracks and hid her upstairs in loft. Peacock just about crapped in his pants, but he ratted me out all the same. There were two girls, but only one was mine, but I took the fall anyway."

Babe laughed, "Tell them how one of the girl's legs came through the ceiling."

"Heh, heh, heh, that's true. Winters had no idea what I cooked up, but when he found out, I was peeling spuds, but I was still in charge of the mortar unit. Winters was a great officer though, but real quiet with the girls, we use to ask him if he had a date just to watch him turn red."

Everyone laughed even Edie smiled recalling how shy Dick was.

"He wasn't shy in that Paris train station when he kissed Edie goodbye," said Jo.

That caused Jack to raise an eyebrow. "Do tell," he said.

Jo went into detail, but no one seemed interested after awhile, not even Jack who saw the hurt look on Edie's face that Jo was making light of a very private and innocent moment that for her did not happen all that long ago.

"You don't say," said Malarkey "Listen did I tell you how Guth rode on top of a street car in London then jumped off to join Perconte and me for a beer. It damned scared the beejezzus out of the fella we was having drinks with, heh, heh, heh."

"We were always pulling stunts like," said Bill. "We were young. We were paratroopers and there wasn't anything that we couldn't handle."

"We were a bunch of nuts," said Babe. "I'll never forget Penkala saying how crazy we all were for jumping out of a perfectly good airplane."

"That is exactly what we said in Iraq, but it was a helicopter," said Jack, "but there is nothing like parachuting out of a plane. Years ago, I worked at an airfield, doing tandem jumps for people who want to get the sensation of what it is like to jump. I took Grand up on her 80th birthday."

"Go, Molly," said Edie. The two tapped their fists together.

"Jesus, Molly, even I could not do that now," said Perconte. "I sure would have like to seen that."

"It remains one of the most exhilarating moments of my life," said Molly. "I highly recommend it. You cannot help but sense there is a higher power when you are coming down and the whole world lies below. What a view, but I dare not do it again. I thought my poor son would faint when he realized we were landing here at Somerville at the start of my party the children gave in my honor. Oh, the poor vicar and his wife walked around with their mouths opened for the better part of an hour."

"My aunts, of course, applauded. The four of them are like school girls when they get together," teased Meggie. "Although that is hard these days with Aunt Dina away on some archaeological dig in Mexico with her husband Gregory. Their son Dylan is with the Royal Navy somewhere in the Indian Ocean the last time I heard."

"Yes, I received an email from him three weeks ago. Dill plans to retire soon and is finally going to marry Guinevere, but she is a bit long in the tooth for providing you with grandchildren if you ask me," said Jack.

"I did not, and don't be common," said Molly. She is a lovely woman, and by God she waited long enough for him to make up his mind."

"What about your other daughters," asked Katie?

"Let me see, Joanna now lives in New Zealand with her husband Bart. They run a sailing cruise for the tourists with their son Clapton." Seeing her friends' faces, Molly grinned, and said, "Yes, they named him after the musician. Joanna met him here when she was quite young."

"Eric Clapton was here," said Jo. "Are you kidding?"

"Goodness me no, it one of the few times I actually used my title to invite people to my house that I wanted to meet. I took the girls to see the Beatles when they played for the Queen. That was so much fun, but I think I embarrassed my daughters because I sang along with them. They were funny boys, but Ralph thought them rough. Now only Sir Paul and Ringo are left. I much prefer the latter at a dinner party. It's hard to have someone at the table when you can't think of anything nice to say about their music since the Beatles broke up."

"You always did prefer John Lennon," said Edie.

"Now there was a lovely spirit," recalled Molly. "I wanted to wear a mini skirt, but Ralph chafed at the idea. He said my thigh were for his eyes only unless we were at the beach. That argument never held much water with me."

"I bet you looked good in that skirt," said Bill. "In fact, I think every woman in this room would look good in a mini skirt." The men of Easy Company sat there for a while imagining Molly, Meggie, Edie, JoJo, and Katie in a short mini, and you could read it on their faces much to the amusement of everyone. "Well enough of that, let's go to the races."

"What," said Edie dumbly

"Motorcycles wake up kiddo," said Bill. "I just got my second wind." Nolan, Win, and Jack headed for the garage to retrieve the bikes. Chris and Meggie left the party. They headed upstairs for some unfinished honeymoon business, which caused Bill to say, "God, to be young again and enjoy a little afternoon delight, woo hoo."

"Don't be vulgar Bill," said Edie with a smile.

"He wouldn't be Wild Bill Guarnere if he did that," said Babe tersely.

"Hey, I resent that. I have as much couth as the next fella," replied Bill, who pretended to be hurt until he heard the sound of the guys driving the motorbikes. "Jesus, I never thought I would hear that sound again."

At one point, the Bill was in the sidecar and Edie was going to drive while Malarkey was in the other sidecar with Katie in the driver's seat. When they took off, Edie had a great lead and looked back to see where Katie was only to see Bill was at the starting line looking rather forlorn. She turned the bike around and parked it, but she was laughing so hard she could not stand up. Trigger jumped on her and started barking. "Does this look as ridiculous as I think it does," asked Bill?

Babe was sitting in a chair and slapping his leg, trying to get control of himself. "Pretty damn near, Nutsie, you should see the look on your face. It is priceless."

"I would have paid my way over just to have seen this," said Frank.

At one point, Bill asked Jack to take him for a ride, and the latter gladly obliged him.

Edie left them too it and made her excuses. She was tired as was Molly. "I sure could use a haircut," said Edie, but I am too tired to drive anywhere. It's getting too long on top." She ran her fingers through her hair. Trigger followed them inside and headed straight for the kitchen. Edie poured some water into his dish and put it down on the floor for him.

"Deidre is a trained hairdresser as well as a nurse. The poor girl is a jack-of-all-trades, but has trouble sticking to one or the other. I will ring her for you," said Molly. However, Hoogaboom answered the call.

"Hoogaboom where is Deidre?"

"Miss Latham went to the village on an errand. May I be of assistance?"

"Only if you know how to cut hair," teased Edie.

"I take it you are referring to your own coiffure," Hoogaboom replied. "I believe I can manage, but I believe I will have to use the Earl's barber chair with your ladyship's permission."

"Of course," said a stunned Molly. "Hoogaboom is there anything you cannot do?"

"I am very bad with computers your Ladyship, but I hope to take courses to rectify that situation."

"Well, Edie, I leave you to it. I am going to have a lie down before I fall down."

"Since Deidre is not here, let me take you up to your room," suggested Edie. "Besides, I assume that I will eventually have to go upstairs for my hair trim?" Hoogaboom nodded.

"Come along then," said Molly "but I will not be molly cuddled. Dearie me, that does sound funny. I am too tired to argue. I think the excitement of seeing the boys again has now turned into nervous exhaustion."

After making sure that Molly was tucked in properly, Edie and Trigger followed Hoogaboom into a large bathroom that was obviously designed for a man. The scent of an expensive men's cologne hung in the air. Photographs of previous hunts and other events hung on the walls. Climbing into the chair, Edie waited for Hoogaboom to unpack his scissors. He studied her hair and face for a good fifteen minutes and suggested that Edie leave the sides long, trim the hair short over the ears, and leave it kind of fringy in the back so it would look feminine.

"I am placing myself in your very capable hands, Hoogaboom," said Edie. She sat like a small child getting her hair cut for the first time. _How different it was from that morning outside of Nuenen when Liebgott came over and shorn their hair. Katie disappearance the night before had left them all unstrung. What memories to have. How do I live with this experience, she wondered. I wonder if Jo and Katie feel the same way_? It did not take Hoogaboom long, but he was very meticulous in making sure the cut was even and precise. Turning the chair around so it faced the mirror, Edie gasped. "Hoogaboom, you are absolutely amazing. This is even better than the Paris haircut. I could kiss you."

"That will not be necessary, but I am pleased that you are delighted with how it turned out. It was obvious to Edie that he was proud of his work. She did hug him much to the butler's disconcertion.

Opening the door to Molly's room, she tiptoed in to check on her friend. At first Edie couldn't tell if Molly was breathing or not and she felt a cold, sick feeling creep over her, but then Edie saw Molly's chest rise and fall. She started to leave, but heard Molly say, "You cannot watch over me all the time, Edie. It is important to me that all of you get on with your lives just as I did. Life goes on marching on with our without us."

Edie walked over to her friend, and said, "I am working on it. Give me time. I do not have as much practice as you do. How did you learn to deal with you know the memories of everything we saw?"

Molly opened her eyes. She heard the pain in Edie's voice. "Time my dear, and the love of a good man. Ralph and I could talk about it because we experienced the same war. The situation in Iraq is different, but it is a war nevertheless. I think we should have a giant therapy session this week, but not tonight love. Tonight is for celebrating. Now go take a nap, you look tired. By the way, Hoogaboom did a fabulous job."

"Thank you, sweet dreams," said Edie. She stroked Molly's white hair. I miss the red, she thought, but that brought tears to her eyes and she left the room quickly. Opening the door to her room, Edie threw herself on the bed and Trigger jumped on after her. When the dog realized she was upset, Trigger tried licking her face. Edie hugged the dog, "Thank you Trigger, you are such a good dog." Just before she dosed off, she whispered, "Dear Lord, help me and my friends come to terms with all that we have seen and everything that has happened."

Outside Katie asked Jo why she brought up Dick Winters. "It seems like you were trying to, I don't know, get her goat."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," retorted Jo and sashayed over to sit between Frank Perconte and Don Malarkey. "How are you fellas doing," she asked? "

Katie and Jo's tete a tete was witnessed under the watchful eyes of both Bill and Jack, who exchanged cautious glances that caught the eye of Babe while Win and Nolan drove the motorbikes back to the garage. Jack said he was going to leave one out, "I will have to change for dinner tonight, and it is good five miles to the boat house."

"Why aren't you staying here," asked Don? "I hope we didn't put you out."

"Oh, no, it is nothing like that. Somerville has fourteen bedrooms. The boat house is my home, and I prefer staying there."

"I thought it was out of respect for Molly since you and Edie are sleeping together," said Jo absentmindedly.

"Joanna," said Katie sharply. "Don't be rude in front of the boys."

"Why, what did I say," said Jo?

The steel gaze on Jack's face made the four men of Easy coming think about Dick Winters for a moment. All four looked out of the sides of their eyes. They had not expected this, but wondered if the source of Jo's behavior had something to do with the absence of Joe Toye.

"I apologize if I said something inappropriate," said Jo. "My mouth seems to be faster than my thoughts today."

"Perhaps you should go have a lie down," said Jack. "I believe Americans use the term nap." His tone was not rude, but it was obvious to everyone that in Jack's mind, Jo crossed a line with her careless remark.

Babe stretched his arms out and Jack helped the older man up to his walker. "I know I could one. God I had jetlag," he said. "How 'bout youse Nutsie?"

"Yeah, sure, sure Babe, help me up here Malark. My ass is sticking to this chair," said Bill.

"You know," said Frank. "I think I could use a rest myself. We were so excited this morning, but I think the adrenaline is wearing off." He and Malark stood on either side of Bill.

Ringing for Hoogaboom, Jack requested that the Netherlander take the men up to their rooms. Then he reminded them that they would have a light tea at four since Molly planned to have a dinner earlier tonight. Then he came back and crouched down between Katie and Jo, and directed his remarks to the latter. "I am not sure why you are directing your anger at Edie. She might overlook it, but rest assured I will not."

"Listen, I said I was sorry. I really do not have any idea what I said. I am happy for you and Edie. Now if you will excuse me I am going to get some rest." Jo stood up and walked inside, waving at Nolan and Win as they were walking through the garden up towards them.

"Where is Jo heading," asked Nolan? He handed Jack a tarp to put over the motorbike just in case it rained.

"Ah, Nolan, she's just tired," said Jack. "Thanks mate, take that side will you." Nolan picked up the other end and they covered the bike and weighed the ends down with some rocks from the garden. "Has Jo exhibited any signs that she is having trouble adjusting to being back here?"

"Every damn day," said Nolan. "Where have you been?"

"I know there were some problems back in Holland, but I guess I hoped things had been settled."

"That is wishful thinking," said Katie. "Both Edie and Jo show signs of PTSD. It started back in Holland for Edie, but she is allowing herself to feel the pain and work through it. On the other hand, Jo is angry, and it seems directed towards Edie. Look at it from her point of view, not only are Guarnere and Dick Winters still alive, she is involved with you, but Jo has some emotional baggage."

"Gee thanks, I am trying to be subtle," said Nolan sullenly. "Are you telling me that my competition is a dead guy?"

"Yes and no," said Katie. "When we were in 1944, Jo trusted Edie implicitly. If Edie thought we would return, then by God we would. Edie figured it out in a back door kind of way, but her instincts are what got us home, well, most of us." Seeing Jack's reaction to her last remark, Katie apologized. "I'm sorry Jack, but it hurts knowing that the four of us are not going to do the things we planned to do together. It would be a lie to say otherwise, and you know I never lie. That said, Molly has a wonderful life. It is just that we have always leaned on one another when the chips are down. This is not the last of it. I am lucky. I was never on the line, but I saw the men who came off of it some had wounds you could treat. The things I saw in that hospital will haunt me for a long time, but we saved a lot of lives too. Men like Bill and Joe came through those wards, and I know the nurses and the doctors gave them everything they could to build them up physically and get them ready to start civilian life, but they didn't concentrate on the effects war plays on the mind. I think sometime this week, while the guys are here that we should just sit down and spread all the crap on the table and see what comes up."

"That sounds like Edie," said Jack thoughtfully.

"Who do you think I stole it from," laughed Katie. "I think the reason Jo is angry with Edie is because she can't be mad at Molly because of what she went through. After all, the time travel device was in Edie's watch."

"What happened to that watch," asked Nolan? He stretched out his leg and rubbed the top of his thigh.

"Are you all right," asked Win?" Nolan nodded yes, and Win decided to answer his question. "I have it right here," he said, pulling the watch from his pocket and laying it on the table between them.

"Jesus, Win, is it safe," said Katie?

"It should be, I took it apart bit by bit, removed the device before we left Holland. It works fine, but I haven't rewound it." Handing the watch to Jack, Win said, "You can safely return it to Edie if you like, maybe put it in a small glass dome."

"Hmm, I am not sure how Edie will react to seeing it. She has not mentioned it once. I think I will go check on her."

"You do that," said Katie. "I am going to take a shower. I feel hot and sticky."

Win followed Katie inside leaving Jack and Nolan on the terrace. Placing his hand on his friends shoulder, Jack said, "Listen, mate, I am no expert on relationships, but I think once Jo works through her grief and the trauma of having fought in combat, she is going to need someone like you. In fact, I imagine she does want someone like you in her life, but right now Jo is too stubborn and too confused to admit it."

"Thanks Jack, I know all of that intellectually, but it doesn't make things any easier."

"No, it doesn't. Are you having second thoughts about what we talked about the other day?"

"Staying here and working with you appeals to me. I thought I wanted to go back to school and finish my degree, but not really. I like the idea of contributing to a family run business. I intend to stick around here whether or not things work out between Jo and me."

"Excellent, glad to hear it. Now I am going to go wake up my sleeping beauty then take a shower. I suggest you try the latter."

Lifting his arm above his shoulders, Nolan smelled his armpit. "Are you implying I stink?"

"Yes, I am," laughed Jack and ran inside with Nolan chasing after him. The two parted ways when they got to the top of the stairs. Tapping lightly on Edie's door, Jack walked inside to find his tear stained love on the bed with Trigger by her side. "Hello boy," he whispered. "Mind if I join you?"

"If he says yes, I might wet the bed," said Edie as she rolled over on her back and took Jack in her arms welcoming him with kisses.

"Have you been crying?"

"Just a little, I am getting better each day, and it helps that Molly refuses to sweep it under the rug."

"We were just talking about Jo," said Jack. Edie sat up and listened as Jack shared Katie's observations. When he finished, Jack asked her to out her hand. Edie did and when Jack placed the watch in her hand. She automatically dropped it on the bed, but then picked it back up. "It is perfectly safe, but I understand if you want to keep it someplace else for safekeeping."

"I do," said Edie. "There was a time, I never thought I would part with this watch, but I rather like Perconte's Hanhart."

"It suits you," Jack said. "Say, I like your new do. How did that come about?" He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you, it is courtesy of Hoogaboom."

"That man is phenomenal," said Jack. "Guess I will go shower before tea that way it will be an easy change into my dinner jacket later on."

"Hmmm, would you like to share my shower, big boy," said Edie moving her eyebrows up and down.

"I thought you would never ask," said Jack grinning as he pulled Edie back down on top of him.

Tea was a quiet affair. Jo remained sleeping, as did the guys from Easy Company. Nolan decided to go for a swim with Meggie and Chris who finally came down for sustenance. Katie and Win described the earlier events while Jack and Edie went upstairs to the music room.

When Bill woke up, he had to remember where he was. Rolling over on his back, he put his hands behind his head and stared up at the plastered ceiling and frieze installed by Joseph Rose the Elder during the eighteenth century and was reminiscent of Josiah Wedgwood's blue and white jasper ware. The people looked liked a bunch of Romans to Bill. He thought he could hear someone playing a piano, which made him think of Edie. _Only she could see me, as I was when I was a good-looking devil. It is great seeing her again_, he thought. _That Jack fella is ok, but then again he's Molly's grandson. I wouldn't expect anything less for her._Bill sat up, and saw that someone had put a tuxedo out on the bed. _I guess when they say dress for dinner around here they mean it._ After he had answered his call to nature, Bill went to see where the music was coming from. It was that highbrow stuff that his mother use to listen to after they finally got a radio. Aggie Guarnere loved opera especially that Puccini guy.

The door was open and Bill stuck his head in and saw Edie and Jack. She was at the piano, and he had a cello between his long legs. Actually, it looked like a big violin, but one of his grandkids played the cello, and Bill liked the sound. When they finished, he clapped, which seemed to startle them but they both smiled. "Come on inside and have a seat," said Jack.

"You sure I ain't intruding."

"Don't be absurd," said Jack "We were just trying a new piece. I think Grand expects something a little lighter for tonight though."

"It is going to be so much fun," said Edie "I can hardly wait."

In London, Henry Winters, the Earl of Somerville, poured over the files of the four women left by Sir Brasden. Every detail regarding the life of Margaret Marchand, and it was similar to his mother. Though he knew she did not graduate from the University of Virginia, Henry remembered his mother saying she earned her art degree at college in Virginia. He immediately recognized the photograph of each young woman as being the same faces in a photograph his mother kept on her nightstand. It was a sweet portrait of four young woman three wearing WAC uniforms and one in a black dress. Five years before he died, the Earl came down with a nasty cold that turned into pneumonia over the weekend. He was too weak to go downstairs, Molly asked Henry to stay with Ralph while she rang for the doctor from their sitting room. They could hear Molly threatening to drive down and get the doctor at gunpoint. Henry chuckled and admired the fact that his parents never slept in separate rooms, as did most of the parents of his friend. Deep down it touched Henry to see his parents together. Theirs was truly a marriage of mind, heart, and body.

Molly went to see cook about making a poultice for Ralph, and it was then that the Earl shared the couple's, long kept secret about Molly's true identity. "I can tell you think I am talking out of my head, but if you remove the back off of that photograph on your mother's dressing table, you will realize that I am telling you the truth. There will come a time when the events of September 2006 will occur then you will see, then you will see. Promise me you will be there for her when it happens." Henry patted his father's on the shoulder, partly to ease his father's mind as well as reassure himself that his father would be all right.

While his father dosed, Henry's curiosity got the better of him. He stared at the photograph of his mother's dressing table. Four girls, one of which was his mother when she was a WAC or was she, there is only one-way to be sure. Picking up the photograph, he stood near the doorway just in case his mother came up and he could not hear her footsteps. It did not take long for him to take the back off of the frame, and he discovered another photograph with writing on the back. Henry recognized his mother's handwriting. It read graduation 2006 Edie, Jo, Katie, and me. His hand started to shake, but before he could turn the picture over, Henry heard his mother coming. Rushing to put the back of the frame back on and seal it, he could feel the blood pulsating in his brain. When his mother entered, she gave him a queer look just like the one on the face of his wife Isabel Winters.

Now Henry watched his wife's face as she studied the files Sir Brasden left behind. For the first time since Meggie was born, Henry left the office early. He poured himself a whiskey while Isabel read each file.

"It really does not prove anything Henry," said Isabel as she removed her reading glasses. "It is all circumstantial as they say on the telly. Did you ever try and look at the photograph again?"

"Yes, but it was never on her dressing table if I was alone in the house. I believe father told mummy. They never kept secrets from each other, but it seems it is all right to keep them from me," said Henry bitterly. "Do you know she travels with it?"

"Obviously, the photograph has special meaning to her. It must have been an exciting time for your mother being overseas during the war."

"It is too coincidental," replied Henry. "My father was serious when he told me. I just refused to believe it."

"That's because it is impossible. Now tell me about this girl Jack is seeing. I am surprised Molly has not called to tell me all about her. That reminds me Lady Brasden told me that Chris and Meggie flew to America in the company jet."

"How the devil does she know?"

"Language, please, probably that nosy daughter of hers that works for you told her. I warned you not to let her have accesses to the Countess's expenditures, but you would not listen to me. That girl uses information like a weapon."

Henry ignored that remark because he knew Isabel was right. "Darling, humor me. Let's drive down to Somerville this afternoon. How soon can you be ready?"

"Henry, you have never been so impetuous in your life. Even if your father's story is true, which is unlikely, those young girls would not hurt Molly."

"You are probably right, either way, I have to know. There is also the chance that mother may try and over do just to keep up with them. That troubles me as well as the fact that those three girls are now stockholders in Somerville Enterprises. Besides, we have the shooting party in the morning, and mother is expecting us. This way we will get a good night sleep. Within the hour, The Earl and Countess of Somerville climbed in the Bentley and headed out of London towards Oxford.


	48. A Day at the Races, A Night of Music II

_I do not own BOB. Check out Bill and Babe's new book. I do however claim rights to the other characters who I will miss when this story ends, but I've got a few more loose ends to tie up. Please review if you have the time._

Over drinks, Molly and guests took turns complimenting one another. Molly looked resplendent in a Givenchy, plum evening gown. It showed off her slender figure and drew attention to her vibrant green eyes. She could not be happier, and everyone was in good spirits. Even Jo, pushed her dark cloud away, and kept the men from Easy Company in stitches. The beautiful turquoise halter-top evening dress cut low in the back, led Babe to say she was a beauty to behold. With some help from Jack and Win, Bill appeared as dashing as ever in his evening suit, as did Don Malarkey, Babe Heffron, and Frank Perconte. Hoogaboom dashed between rooms to insure that the hem of each man's pants were perfect.

Win and Katie entered the room laughing and smiling. None of the girls could recall seeing Katie so at ease and free of worry. She wore a lovely bronze satin dress that really suited her hair and eyes.

"Va, va, va, voom," said Perconte. "Katie you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Frank," said Katie and she kissed him on the cheek.

Jack met Edie at the landing, "Edwina, you look stunning," he said.

"Thank you, and may I say you are looking mighty fine," replied Edie. The cut of her flowing black dress looked very feminine and revealed a hint of cleavage. The short sleeves were made of sheer silk. Jack did look very handsome in evening dress. It was obvious he was use to dressing in this manner. They came from different worlds, but their values and interests were so similar that they fit. Right now, they did not question how or why, coming down the stairs hand in hand, Jack stopped to bring her hand up to his lips and he kissed it. "You make me feel so beautiful," she whispered.

"Maybe it is because you are beautiful." Tucking her arm under his, they joined their friends.

"Whoa," said Bill. "Edie you look marvelous. I gotta hand it to you Jack; you sure know how to bring out the best in a woman."

Both Jack and Edie blushed. They quickly took a glass of champagne offered by Hoogaboom.

"I think Edie must be doing something right too because Jack hasn't looked this relaxed since Eaton," said Nolan. "God, we were a pair. We did not have a care in the world."

"And that is how it should be for young people," said Babe. "Not to change the subject, but where can a fella go to bet on the ponies?"

"Oh, Babe has finally settled into the time zone. We betta watch out," said Bill. "He gets up at seven and he rarely stays put."

"We will look into that while you are here," said Max. He had come over at the invitation of Molly. "I am sure there is a race going on somewhere."

"Shall we go into dinner," said Molly?

It was a wonderful meal with roast beef, grilled vegetables, salad, a delicious crap bisque and a wonderful raspberry and lemon cake. They went into the hall after dinner where there was another grand piano. Edie sat down and started playing some of the songs she sang that night in Mourmelon Le Grand. The guys loved it, and sang along with her. Jo and Katie took turns dancing with the boys as they still called them. Bill's ability to balance on one leg with his crutches extended let everyone know he could still get his groove thing on.

To give Edie a break at the piano, Molly popped in a CD and Bing Crosby started singing "Kiss Me Once and Kiss Me Twice, and Kiss me Once Again, It's been a long, long time."

Jack led Edie onto the floor and they danced right out of the room. Wild Bill looked on wistfully, but happy for his little buddy. Babe patted him on his arm. "I know it must be tough Bill, but you had a good life with Frannie."

"That's the goddamn truth Babe. She was one in a million."

Meanwhile Hoogaboom greeted the Earl of Somerville and the Countess. Taking their luggage, he informed them that the guests were in the great hall. Just as Jack and Edie came dancing by kissing each other every time Bing sang Kiss Me. They never looked up until Henry cleared his voice.

The couple looked startled, but Jack immediately introduced Edie to his parents.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Molly has told me so much about you two."

"You call my mother the Countess, Molly," said Henry rather stiffly.

Not knowing exactly what to say, Edie blushed. Then Isabel said, "Oh, for heaven's sake Henry. Since when has your mother ever stood on formality if she could avoid it? I am delighted to meet you my dear. You two dance beautifully together. It has been a long time since I have seen Jack look so happy. Whatever you are doing, I hope you will continue to do so. Don't you agree Henry?"

"Yes, rather," said Henry absentmindedly. Unlike Isabel, Henry was unaware that he was meeting his future daughter-in-law. "Where is mother?"

"She is in the great hall. Just follow the music," said Jack. "It really is good to see you mother." Kissing his mother on the cheek, Jack said, "Is Grand expecting you?"

"I should hope so," said Isabel. "We talked this morning about the shooting party. Now if you two will excuse me, I think I will go upstairs and freshen up a bit." Isabel took the elevator because it was the quickest way to the Countess's room. Whereupon, she made a beeline for Molly's dressing table, snatched the photograph and hurried downstairs.

When Henry entered the hall, he found his mother sitting on top of the piano singing "I'll Be Seeing You," along with Babe Heffron. Anika and Malarkey were locked in a tight embrace as they twirled around the room.

"Mother, what in Heaven's name is going on? Who are all of these people, and why are you allowing that girl to address you by your Christian name."

"One, these are my friends, this is Babe Heffron, Bill Guarnere, Don Malarkey, Frank Perconte, Katie Morrison, Jo Riordan, and I believe you just met Edie Witherspoon."

"Yes, I am very familiar with these young ladies. Are you aware that your ward left her entire fortune including stock in Winters Enterprises to these three women?"

"Yes, I am very much aware of it, and I endorse."

"Goddamn it mother, be reasonable."

"Hey, I know you are Jack's father," said Edie, "but no one talks to Molly that way." She walked over to Molly and put her arm around her.

"It's all right dear. I think the time has come for my son to learn the family secret. By this time, Katie and Jo were standing around Molly.

Henry stared at the four of them lined against the piano. "Father told me, but I couldn't believe him. It is impossible." He sat down on the couch.

"Here Bub, you looks like youse could use a drink," Bill shoved a glass of whiskey in Henry's hand. "Now you maybe an Eoil and all that, but you should never talk to your mama like dat. It ain't right, especially around those three women. Jo could kick your ass all by her lonesome." As if on cue, Jo shot Henry a menacing look.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Isabel Winters ran in with the photograph. Seeing Edie, Jo, and Katie standing around Molly startled her. She stared at the photograph in her hand then at the four young women. "Oh, my God, Henry it is true." The poor woman turned white as a sheet and everyone started shouting.

"Jack, your mother," cried Edie.

"Jesus Christ, someone catch that lady before she falls," yelled Bill.

Molly and Henry called out "Isabel." Henry jumped up and tried to reach his wife.

Fortunately, Jack caught his mother and eased her onto the couch, where Katie proceeded to elevate her feet. Edie poured Isabel a whiskey while Henry patted his wife's hand. "Darling, I know. It is all right. I guess it is all right."

Anika rang for Hoogaboom, who produced a bottle of smelling salts from his pocket, which quickly revived Isabel. "Should I ring for a doctor, my lady?"

"No, I think she will be fine in a few minutes, thank you Hoogaboom," said Molly.

Don turned to Bill and said, "It's just like one of those old films."

"How, how is this possible," asked Isabel weakly.

Edie looked to Molly then to Jack. They shrugged as did everyone else but Max. "Allow me to explain Aunt Isabel," he said then he launched into a rather engaging narrative for the better part of an hour. After which, numerous questions from both Henry and Isabel ensued.

Still Henry remained dissatisfied. "Is this why you became sad every September," he asked.

"Most likely," said Molly. She sat down between Henry and Isabel, holding their hands. "I tried to hide my feelings but when September crawls around, everything that I keep pent up inside all year long turnsitself into a little bout of depression. I am sorry if it troubled you my dear." None of her friends had ever heard her talk that way. It was a special tone used between a mother and her son. Edie squeezed Jack's hand.

"I always thought it was because that's when we went away to school. It made leaving you hard. Now I learn that it had nothing to do with me," he said in a low sad voice.

"Of course, that had something to do with it," said Molly. "You and your sisters grew up too damn fast. Every September you went off to school, I dreaded it, knowing the house would be too quiet. Coupled with the fact that was the month I lost contact with my dearest friends, I always fell into a slump. Fortunately, your father understood, and we would go to London or Holland sometimes France, but never America. It was too painful for me. One year, we went to Japan with Lewis Nixon and his wife Grace."

Hoogaboom came back into the room with those little sandwiches that Bill liked so much and some cold beer. "I love this guy," said Bill."

That eased the tension somewhat. Henry explained what happened that morning. When he got to the part about the girls' inheritance and the disclosure of how Molly spent her money, everyone saw a side of Molly that until now only Anika had witnessed. "Goddamn it, what does a woman have to do to get respect in this fucking country. I am so glad that I fired his sorry ass when I did, and what business is it of that horse face daughter of his anyway?"

"Whoa," said Bill. "I think I will step outside for a smoke." Babe, Malark, and Frank followed him outside.

"Looks like they are gonna have a family powwow," said Babe. "No, place for the men of Easy Company."

"That's the truth," said Don.

"Jesus, I don't think I ever heard Molly talk like that. Jo, yeah, Edie maybe, but not Molly."

Staring into the French doors Bill said, "I guess little Mo kept that one to herself a little too long. Did ya see her son's face? I thought the Eoil was gonna drop-dead right there. Heah, heah, Edie is trying her damndest not to laugh."

Jo and Nolan came out to join the men on the terrace. "Christ almighty," said Jo. "I have never seen Molly that pissed off."

"What was that about an inheritance," asked Perconte?

"Didn't you listen to that Max guy explain when Molly was in this time, she made a will leaving everything to her three friends. It didn't matter that Molly got left behind because of a snafu. The will was gonna be written one way or another. So, how much you worth kid," asked Bill?

"Five million each," said Jo. "I think I almost wet myself when the Earl revealed that little tidbit. For the first time in a long time, Edie is speechless, and I think Katie is already spending the money."

"How about youse," asked Bill?

"I don't know how to say this except it is a real mind fuck."

"Watch your language," said Babe.

"Hey, Babe, give the kid a break," said Malark. "She said she didn't know how else to say it."

Now Chris and Meggie joined them on the terrace. They heard the Earl shout, "Do not think about going anywhere you two. I know all about your little elopement."

This was followed by Isabel, "Oh, Henry, everyone knows they love each other. No one gives a big bunny's butt about rank anymore."

"That's beside the point," said Henry as Chris closed the door behind them.

Inside, Edie wondered aloud if the will could be set aside. "I feel funny about this, Molly. Why didn't you discourage young Molly from leaving her or is it your money to us? This is your family's business after all."

"Thank you, young lady," said Henry. "Well mother."

"Her name is Edie," said Molly tartly. There is no way I could tell a younger version of myself that she should not leave her money to the three girls who had been her only family for four years. You took me into your home Edie, and made sure I never spent a holiday alone. The four of us were tighter than ticks. I made the will just before we left for Europe. It was a done deal so to speak. Besides, it is only a small amount of stock, but it will place you on the board. And if it had not been for Jo's poker winnings, Winters Enterprises would be a much smaller company."

Tears welled in Edie, Katie's, and Isabel's eyes. Edie pressed her face into Jack's shoulder and he tried to console her by gently massaging her head. In a muffled voice, Edie said, "You paid us back though in Holland."

"Yes, I did, but young Molly's money belonged to her father, Arthur."

Henry rubbed his temples. "I am starting to get confused again," said Henry. "Now you are telling me is that Uncle Arthur was really our grandfather. It makes sense now. He was a dear old man. Smart as a whip, and he always had time for me. He even told me it was all right to call him Gramps."

Molly came over and rubbed the back of her son's neck. "Yes darling, that was my fault. I don't know why we didn't introduce him to the Vicar as my father, but we didn't, and once you tell the Vicar something, you can't exactly change your story."

"No, I guess you can't. Mother, I am sorry if I was rude before. Ever since Father told me, I couldn't help but wonder that if you could that you would leave us and return to the future."

"Oh, Henry, have I not told you how much I love you everyday of your life even if you can be an old stick in the mud." Molly bent over and wrapped her arms around her son's neck, which satisfied him at last. "You were the sweetest child. I never worried one moment, and maybe that is my mistake. I guess I didn't think you needed as much attention as the girls who were always getting into some mischief. For that, I am deeply sorry."

"Oh, mummy," said Henry. "There is no need to apologize. You were and are a wonderful mother. I always wondered how you and father seemed to have an uncanny intuition when it came to making investments. I thought I inherited that gift, and now I don't know what to think."

"I think that would be obvious, your Lordship," said Katie.

"How is that?"

"You grow up in a household where your parents made investments in companies and people who were on the cutting edge of developing products that revolutionized the world. It is only natural that you would develop similar instincts for recognizing innovative technology."

"Katie majored in Psychology," explained Edie. For the umpteenth time in weeks, she borrowed Jack's handkerchief and dried her eyes.

"Whereas, Edie majored in American history, and she has a photographic memory," said Katie. "Now Jo studied Ancient History and Biology. A rather odd combination, but she is multifaceted."

"Thank you," said Jo. "I hope you don't mind, but the boys are having a pissing contest off of the terrace. I thought it best to come back inside." Holding the door for Meggie, the two came in and took a seat in the sofa. "Is everyone happy now," she asked brightly.

Walking over to the doors, Henry peered through the glass, "Good God," said Henry. "Mother, exactly who are those men outside?"

"Some of the bravest men, I have ever known."

Excuse me, but it is OK to come in," asked Bill? "Sorry, we tend to get carried away when we gets together. Now we have a little special something to talk about when we get back home."

"Yes, of course," said Isabel absentmindedly. "You are Mr. Guarnere?"

"That's right, m'am. I met Molly when she and the girls first found themselves in the middle of hell on earth. Otherwise known as Operation Market Garden, old Montgomery screwed the pooch on dat one. I will never forget asking the girls where they were going when they ran past us when we was pulling out. Jo pipes up, 'As far away from here as we can get.' I don't blame them one bit either. If I had been them, I would have been scared shitless. The goddamn Krauts were hitting us with everything they got. Your mother was a saint, taking care of the wounded as they came back to the nurse's station."

Babe pointed at Edie and Jo, "And those two were on the line with us as we moved from up and down Hell's Highway. They kept it together. I never fully appreciated it until after I discovered the truth. Jo was tough too, and Edie could shoot the wings off a Kraut fly."

"Excellent," said Isabel. "Lord and Lady Brasden are coming over with their neurotic offspring for a little shooting party. It was either they came here or we go there, and the last time we dined there, Henry was sick for three days." The latter shuddered at the memory.

"That's what happens when you refuse to pay your servants a decent wage," said Max. "It is my understanding that their last cook took great pleasure in spitting in Lord Brasden's morning coffee."

"Where do you obtain this obscure tidbits of information," asked Molly?

"Wouldn't you love to know," said Max slyly.

"You know I would," said Molly with a wink. "I promise to keep a civil tongue in my head for your sake Henry, but I detest the man, and I thank God every night that Jack is not going to marry that horse face daughter of his."

"Amen," said Isabel. "By the way, she invited herself along with her two brothers. I think they are all curious about your behavior Mama as well as Edie."

"I take back my promise Henry, I might really give them something to talk about," said Molly.

Henry eyed his mother, but kept his thoughts to himself with that an uncomfortable silence fell upon the room.

Meggie nudged Chris, who said, "What, oh, yes quite. Anyone interested in going through Edie's photographs," said Chris. "I finished developing them earlier today. They are rare shots. You did a magnificent job, Edie."

For the next two hours, they sorted through all of the images. Most of the images were of Taccoa men. "Ah, Skip and Penkala," said Bill. "They were two of the greatest guys," said Malark, tearfully.

"Take any of those that you want," said Edie. She patted Don on the shoulder. "I made them for you guys as well as us."

"Oh, here is one of Eugene and Molly," said Katie. "You made a sweet couple."

"Oh, he was a wonderful lover," said Molly, "so gentle and attentive to the men, but a real tiger in the sack."

"Mother," said Henry. His crimson face made everyone laugh.

Jack came up and patted him on the back. "Believe me Father, I know how you feel. Grand was rather graphic in describing her relationships with Grandfather."

"Oh, my," said Isabel as she tried hard not to smile. "He was handsome though, but then again all of you were."

"Youse being polite, we were filthy," said Bill. "The girls let us take a shower every now and then. Even Cobb came around, that was the day when Winters pissed off Edie, and she stripped down to her skivvies. I wasn't there. I got shot in the leg, and they shipped me over to England where I found Katie and Buck, as well as a whole lot of other guys from Easy. When Katie read that letter aloud describing that scene, I hooted, and still do, every time I think about it. I would have given my back pay to have seen his face. The Major is one of the finest men I ever met, a true gentleman in every sense of the word. He didn't drink, smoke, or chase after the skirts. And he never let us down, not once, but women scared him to death!"

Malarkey pointed to the photograph that Jack was looking at, "This is when we were garrisoned at Mourmelon. After living in mud and water for three months, it felt like paradise. We were some sharp looking fellows."

"You were all gorgeous, and you know it," said Edie. "And you still are as far as I am concerned."

"You always were a sweetheart," said Bill. "Wait a minute is this a picture of you guys in Paris?"

"Yeah, that was the night we mooned Sobel," said JoJo fondly remembering that night. It was Edie's idea. When she comes up with an evil plan, there is a certain gleam in her eye that is unmistakenable."

"Kind of like that one in Jack and Molly's eyes," said Bill as he lit another cigarette.

"Oh, my God," said Henry. "What are you two plotting?"

Molly walked over and rubbed her son's head, "Loosen up my boy. I promise it is nothing obscene, illegal, or dangerous."

"What the hell's fun about dat," aksed Bill?


	49. GSQGBA&Curahee

In the early hours of the next morning, Edie was curled up with Trigger on one side of her and Jack on the other. While the dog continued to sleep, Jack tried to wake Edie up by kissing her on the neck. "Hmm," said Edie. "The sun is not up and neither am I," she murmured.

"Wake up lovely, sleepyhead," whispered Jack. "We've got a jump to make."

"Jump, jump where?" Edie rolled over and peered at Jack with one eye. She reached up and touched his face. He took Edie's hand and kissed the inside of her palm.

Not to be distracted, Jack said, "You will see. Go shower and dress for the shoot, oh, grab a jacket because it will be chilly, and wear those combat boots you love so much, then meet me downstairs"

Each request came with a kiss by now Edie was thoroughly aroused. "Why don't you just jump my bones here," said Edie as she rolled over on her side to face him.

"Sorry, my love, that was last night," said Jack. Then he smacked her tail.

"What is it with you guys and popping a woman on her tush," asked Edie, pretending to be annoyed. She sat up and pulled the blankets around her. "I cannot believe you snuck in here last night. Why didn't you drive back to the boathouse?"

"Because, I was too pissed, I believe you call it smashed, and it was pouring down rain. Your friends drink like fish. I bet Father wakes up with an enormous head, but he had a smashing time. Malark plays a mean game of pool, and you should have seen Bill at the craps table. He could not believe we had one in the game room."

"Do you mean you came to my bed drunk," said Edie coldly.

"Not so that you noticed," said Jack slyly and gave her a kiss. "Now get up darling or I will pop your sweet little bum again. Come along Trigger let's go walkies."

When Trigger did not respond, Edie leaned over the German shepherd and asked, "Want to go outside?" Upon hearing the magic word, Trigger was off the bed and out the door with Jack before Edie made it to the bathroom. Forty-five minutes later, they along with equally sleepy Jo and a somewhat hung over Nolan were cruising down the A23 in Molly's Range Rover on their way to Hinton.

"Feeling a bit knackered Nolan," asked Jack. He was in great spirits.

"As you Brits like to put it, sod off mate," said Nolan. But he was smiling because Jo let him sleep with her last night when he knocked on her door, walked right past her, sat down on her bed and promptly passed out, but not before Jo gave him two Tylenol to, as she put it, "ward off evil hangover spirits." Although, nothing happened and Nolan felt quite sure that he made an ass out of himself last night, Jo took it in stride. This morning she must have asked Hoogaboom to have a hair of the dog in the form of a Bloody Mary waiting for him on the sink when he came out of the shower. He downed the drink along with a handful of vitamins that Jo offered as well. Right now, Nolan had his arm around Jo who was using his shoulder as a pillow.

"I wonder how your Dad is holding up," said Nolan? "I can't remember ever seeing the Earl knock that many drinks back."

"God only knows, but as you say, I have never known Father to put that much liquor away. IRemind me how we ended up in the gaming room? My memory is a little fuzzy."

Edie talked in a very flat, sleepy voice. "Babe said we were boring, and he wanted to go to a racetrack as if Max or Hoogaboom could find one open at that time of night. Not that Max did not try. That is when your Father offered him a game of pool and all of you went upstairs. After that, I have no idea because I decided to go to bed since you said I would be getting up at an ungodly hour." Yawning, Edie closed her eyes and dosed off.

"That's right, and when Babe and Bill saw the crap table, I thought I saw tears come to their eyes," said Nolan. "Wild Bill said it was as if he died and gone to heaven." Nolan and Jack chuckled.

"Those four gentlemen are amazing," said Jack. "I imagine they pulled some hellacious stunts when they were young."

Jack heard a "shhhh" sound from the back. When he looked back in the rear view mirror both Nolan's eyes were half closed and Jo was asleep.

"Oh, well," said Jack as he shifted gears and watched a trail of leaves dance behind them in the rearview mirror.

Thirty minutes later, Jack felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and Edie's warm breath as she whispered in his ear. "Penny for your thoughts or do you have pennies in England."

"Afraid not, how do you feel?"

"Extremely excited and a tad nervous," replied Edie.

"Are you sure you want to do this?

Jack looked at Edie from the corner of his eyes. The smile on her face was down right wicked when she answered, "Absofuckinglutely."

Meanwhile, back at Somerville Hall, Henry and Isabel were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Molly and her war chums, as Henry. He wondered how to explain their stay when the Brasdens would inevitably ask questions. "Are we ready to great our guests," asked Henry.

Hoogaboom held out the Earl's hunting jacket for him to slip on. "I believe so, your Lordship. Preparations for luncheon are in the works. A tent has been set up, and I believe Lord and Lady Brasden are already at the site."

"Hoogaboom, you are amazing," said Isabel. Wearing tweeds and riding boots, Isabel looked the part of young Countess of Somerville. Although, Molly had been the youngest ever recorded in the Winters' family tree.

"Your ladyship is most kind. Shall I have Godwin bring the car around, your Lordship?"

"No, I think we will take my mother's Range Rover."

"I am afraid that is not possible my Lord. The viscount, Miss Witherspoon, Miss Riordan and Mr. McHenry left in that particular vehicle early this morning. However, the Viscount indicated they should return in plenty of time for the shooting party, but as of yet, I have not seen them."

"Not here, where the devil could they have gone?"

They did not hear doors of the elevator opened but Molly stepped out looking resplendent in her hunting tweeds. "It's a surprise," said Molly cheerfully. "Has Godwin brought the convertible around, and are the guns packed?"

"Yes, my lady, the gentlemen, and the other young people as well as your American guests are waiting for you out front."

"Excellent, let's go Henry. How are you feeling darling? I understand you tied one on last night." She slipped her arm through his.

"Yes, I have to admit those men are quite fascinating, and they certainly can imbibe a great deal of liquor." They looked on as the Easy Company Veterans admired Molly's convertible.

"This is the greatest car I have seen in sometime," said Don as he ran his hand over the hood of the car.

"It's a pip, Molly," agreed Bill. The latter was already sitting in the front seat of Molly's pride and joy, a fully restored 1959 Chevrolet Impala convertible in baby blue. Ralph and Henry worked on it as a surprise for her fiftieth birthday. It ran as smooth as the day it was made. "It's a real beauty, sweetheart. It's crying shame dey don't make 'em like dis anymore." He was already sitting in the front seat. "Who's the chauffeur?"

"That would be Papa unless he decides to ride in one of the sidecars," said Meggie. "How about it Mama, care to have a go on the motorbike?"

"What are the alternatives," said a bemused Isabel?

"Your car, the convertible or a sidecar unless you know how to ride a motorbike," said Chris. "Good morning Lady Winters."

"Sod off the Lady Winters nonsense. Please call me Isabel, and no matter what the Earl said, I am perfectly thrilled that you are my son-in-law, and not that empty-headed son of Sir Braden." She kissed Chris on the cheek, and he returned the gesture. "Simpy Brasden never possessed an original thought in his life. Save for the oldest son, Ambrose, the Brasdens are too posh for my tastes. However, they are our neighbors. I think I will take my chances in the sidecar only if Chris drives the bike." Noticing her daughter's disappointment, "I am sorry love, but the last time I rode with you, we almost ended at the bottom of the Ha Ha."

"Don't remind me," sighed Meggie. "Do you think Papa will ever forgive me for eloping?"

Isabel put a reassuring arm around her daughter and kissed her brow. "Darling, your father will come around as soon as you apologize and offer to let him walk you down the aisle perhaps in the family chapel followed by a huge soiree where he can invite all of his clients."

Meggie and Chris exchanged glances and gave to an understanding. "I think that is agreeable to all concerned, but I am much too tall for Grand's wedding dress."

"Yes, but you are just right for mine," said Isabel.

"Oh, mummy," said Meggie as she hugged her mother tightly.

"Oh, brother," said Bill. "Are we ready to get this show on the road? I want to see the surprise Jack cooked up with Edie."

"Surprise," said a startled Henry. "I forgotten mother said there was a surprise. My God the last time Jack did that, he and Nolan rode those motorbikes stark naked in front of the Duchess of Kent. They tied the arms of blow up dolls around their waists. Thank God she has a sense of humor."

"I am beginning to like dat boy more and more," said Bill laughing. At the last minute, Malarkey chose to ride in the sidecar with Win which left Katie sitting in between Babe and Perconte. Neither of them complained. Isabel also sat in the back next to Perconte who was a little nervous having as he put it never sat next to a real countess before.

"What the hell are youse yapping about? Ya sat next to Molly the other day. She's a countess."

"Yeah, but I knew Molly before she was one, and she is an American. What if I make a mistake?"

"The only mistake youse can make is to put your hands somewhere they ain't suppose to be, and if youse do that with either of those ladies in the back, I am liable to clobber ya."

"Nothing could be further from my mind, Wild Bill," said Frank innocently.

"Good see that it stays that way. It's been over sixty years, and I still have to play Sergeant to these guys. Ya ready to crank this baby up, your Lordship, sir?"

Before they peeled out as Malarkey put it, Molly reminded everyone they were not to address her as Molly in front of the Brasdens. "The last thing I need today or any other day is to hear Tina Brasden run on about the rudeness of Americans abroad or that nosy cow of a daughter has been digging into my background."

"We got your back, Lady Margaret," yelled Katie.

"Kiss my ass Katydid," shouted back Molly with a smile.

'MOTHER, language please!" said a shocked Henry. He turned red when Henry realized everyone was laughing, and he had to admit it was rather funny. However, the Brasdens were terrible gossips, and mother was right to take the precaution of reminding everyone to address her in the proper manner.

Hoogaboom was correct; the Brasden clan was already at the site helping themselves to the tea and scones that Hoogaboom served. How he arrived there before they did, Molly hadn't a clue, but saw Max's Porsche parked on the lawn and quickly put two and two together.

Win quickly jumped off the bike and helped Malarkey out of the side seat. Then he joined Chris in assisting everyone out of the car.

That's when Lord Brasden walked up to Henry and said, "I had no idea you invited that pouf nephew of yours."

"I beg your pardon," said Henry. "If you are referring to Max, he is my Aunt Mary's grandson. My father was fond of him as we all are. I suggest you open your mind. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to say hello to my cousin."

Henry walked up to Max and extended his hand and the younger man shook it with great pleasure. "Max, good of you to join us this morning, I understand you arranged the tents. Thank you so much for protecting Mother and her friends' secret. It is an amazing story, but I am glad you were there. I hear good things about you from connections in the Netherlands. How are things with the Foreign Office?"

Molly watched as Max and Henry walked away from the group to engage in what seemed to be a serious conversation. Henry motioned for Isabel to join them. Molly then turned her gaze to the Brasden clan. The family moved down to the country a decade ago. Jack and Ambrose Brasden, the eldest of Lord and Lady Brasden's sons, were friends and even fought together in Iraq. He was injured in the same attack and like Jack; Ambrose left the Army, much to his parents' dismay. Everyone liked Ambrose, but the rest of the family could only be tolerated in small doses. Molly made her way over to her son only to learn that Henry was offering Max a position with his investment company. "Please think it over. I believe you will be a real asset to the firm. You seem to have your finger on the pulse of the international community so to speak. Ah, here is mama, already running from the neighbors I see." All four turned a discerning eye to the remaining Brasden clan members.

Lady Brasden was tall like her daughter, and it was easy to see where Cynthia inherited her equine looks as well as her very large feet. Tina Brasden was from an old English family that was known for their snobbery and a penchant for marrying their second cousin. Now, she was chatting up her daughter. It seemed her mouth was going a mile a minute.

At one point, Max asked if that was Cynthia's hair color. Henry turned to Isabel and said, "I know I am not the most observant person in the world when it comes to women, but I could have sworn Cynthia's hair was brown yesterday."

"Darling, you are correct. Cynthia has gone blonde very blonde as has Tina. It washes them out if you ask me."

"My dear Isabel," said Molly. No one that age has hair that blonde. That color is strictly reserved for small children from Scandinavia."

"Good one, Aunt Margaret."

"I stole it from Edie," replied with a wink.

Brasden's sons took after their father in that they were short and balding. The eldest son, Ambrose brought along his wife, Scarlett, a lovely young woman who was taller than her husband by a few inches, but it was obviously that was not an issue. Scarlett was visibly pregnant and she wore her long dark hair down. Much to Molly's relief, Ambrose seemed to be a very attentive father-to-be. The youngest Brasden, Simpson, Simpy to his friends, was shorter and balder than Ambrose, and his current girlfriend Lady Rita Eddington's best features was her ability to look good in whatever she wore. Although terribly nearsighted, she refused to wear glasses unless she drove. Allergies prevented her from wearing contacts and her father's tight-fisted refusal to let her have Lasix surgery. Cynthia's presence came as sort of a surprise to Henry as she had not mentioned coming down for the weekend. Her companion was her current beau Lord Sidney Peterson-St. John from some village in Surrey. The young man was tall, blonde with a rather sizeable overbite.

Lady Brasden made her way over to Isabel and Henry to greet them. "Lady Isabel, Lord Henry, and Lady Margaret, it is so good of you to invite us. What an extraordinary automobile, I cannot remember the last time I saw this car. I do believe it was at the late Earl's funeral. Ah, Lady Megan and Mr. Walkup, I understand congratulations are in order. It must have come as quite a shock to you poor Isabel."

"On the contrary Tina, Meggie and Chris have been dating since they were both at Oxford. Henry and I are delighted to see our daughter so happy, and Chris is a wonderful young man." Turning to her son-in-law, Isabel gave him a reassuring smile to let him know that he was family now, and no one in the county dare say a word against the marriage. "Chris, I see your brother Daniel is here to help with the shoot."

Indeed, a young man who favored Chris was helping their father and Godwin set up the clay traps.

"He has grown so since I last saw him. It's like the Countess says once the boys go off to Eton before you know it, they are grown men."

"Where is the Viscount," asked Lady Brasden? "I do hope he is not staying away on account of his falling out with Cynthia." Before Isabel could reply, Tina Brasden now focused her attention on Molly and her guests. "Who are those men with the Dowager and that young couple?"

No one in their right mind ever referred to Molly as the Dowager Countess. That formality went out after the war. However, Isabel decided against correcting her. If Tina was stupid enough to repeat her faux pas in front of her mother-in-law, then so be it. Isabel decided to trail after Tina whose curiosity had already gotten the better of her and she was making her way towards Molly and the boys.

Isabel quickly took charge. "Allow me to introduce Lady Winters's friends from America, Don Malarkey, Bill Guarnere, Frank Perconte, and Edward Heffron. The Countess knew these men during the War. The young lady is Kate Morrison, she was a friend of the Countess's late guardian. This handsome young man is her finance Dr. Atwood Winchester. Two more of Molly's friends are with Jack and Nolan. They are planning some sort of surprise for the Countess's American friends. They were paratroopers during the war."

Lady Tina Brasden's eyes went straight to Bill's leg which he quickly noticed.

"A shark bit me, and I bit back. Guess I bit harder, otherwise he'd be here instead of me," said Bill dryly.

The men chuckled, as did Isabel, Katie, and Meggie despite the stern look shooting from Lady Brasden's eyes. For some reason or another, this led Lady Braden to launch into a diatribe about the lack of appropriate humor or something. Bill stopped listening and made his way over to Molly and Henry.

"Jesus Christ Countess, that woman can talk the balls off the Earl's pool table."

Henry immediately started laughing and clapped Bill on the back. "That was bloody brilliant Mr. Guarnere. The ball off of my pool table. That is priceless!"

"What is so funny Winters," asked Lord Brasden.

Before Henry could respond, Molly directed his attention upwards to an airplane that appeared to be flying over the estate.

Approaching the drop zone, Edie and Jo held hands while listening to Jack give them last minute instructions. They were already in their harnesses that connected them with their respective skydiving partner. It was a snug fit, but someone had to do it. They were calm on the outside and thrilled on the inside.

"Aren't we suppose to yell something," asked Jo?

"We can, what do you suggest," shouted Nolan?

Jack suggested, "God Save the Queen?"

"As long as we say God Bless America," said Nolan.

Edie squeezed Jo's hand, which made her turn to her friend and together they yelled, "And Curahee!"

"Brilliant," said Jack. Turning to Nelson who joined them to make sure everything was secure, "We are ready whenever the pilot is."

"Right you are mate. We are almost over the drop zone. You and Edie will go first."

Soon Edie found herself inside the open door of the plane looking over the beautiful English landscape. She could see Somerville and on the lawn were tiny dots which she assumed were people.

"Ready," said Jack. Edie nodded. "Here we go." Together they shouted, "God Save the Queen!"

Then Nolan and Jo leaped out and yelled "God Bless America."

The videographer, Stephen Wentworth made his way over to both couples to capture the joy on their faces. Their excitement was palatable. Everyone grinned at one another. Edie and Jo gave each other the thumbs up. Then the wind current separated the pair.

For a while, they floated as if by magic, When Edie extended her arms, she felt Jack's hands with her fingertips. "Marry me," he yelled.

"What," said a startled Edie?

"Marry me," he repeated.

"I can't hear." It was true, falling at 120 mph, the sound of the wind was deafening.

Just as Jack was going to repeat himself, he saw Nolan gave the sign to Jack and the latter pulled the ripcord. At that moment, Jack and Edie shouted, "Curahee!" Jo and Nolan soon followed their friends upward and they too yelled, "Curahee!" Carefully, Jack and Nolan used the white tent to guide them towards the white tent on the lawn. As they sailed closer towards the drop, Jack yelled loud enough for the people below to hear, "God Save the Queen!" and they could see the British members of the party clapping and cheering. Nolan quickly followed shouting, "God Bless America."

Molly and the men of Easy Company cheered and waved their arms. However, when they heard the four parachutists yell Curahee. Henry, Isabel, Meggie, Chris, Ambrose and his lovely wife all yelled Curahee, Babe rose from his chair and Frank Perconte stood up on the back of the Impala, Bill leaned on Don's left shoulder and waved his crutch in the air, and all four men yelled back Curahee as loud as they could.

Jack touched down and Edie remembered her instructions and stuck her legs straightforward. Two guys from the skydiving school as well as Ambrose ran over to unhook the girls from their harnesses and help the guys off with their chutes. Win, Kate and Molly ran over to give them hugs, but as soon as Edie saw that Jack was free of his harness, she ran over and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you for one of the most fantastic experiences I have ever had," she said just before kissing him afterwards Edie asked, "Did you ask me to marry you when we were up there," she whispered.

Pressing his forehead against hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist, "Yes," Jack whispered back.

"Please do not take what I am about to say as a no. Just ask me again in the spring. I never like to make new decisions in autumn. It's strange I know, but I like to start new things in the spring."

"You are right. It is strange, but I can wait. I am a very patient man."

"I know that is one of the things I love about you." Then she kissed him again and he swirled her around and around.

Jo embraced Nolan as well. She was so happy. Looking up at the sky, she said, "We have to do that again."

"Anytime, anyplace," said Nolan.

The men of Easy Company decided that it was only appropriate to sing an old familiar song. Babe started them off, "We pull upon the risers, we fall upon the grass."

Then Bill, Don, and Frank joined in, "We never land on our feet, we always hit our ass."

By now Katie, Jo, Edie and Molly decided that some female voices were needed,  
"Hidey-Hidey Christ Almighty, who the hell are we?

Jack, Nolan, as well as Ambrose also knew the words and decided to lend a hand,

"Zim-zam God Damn, Parachute infantry!

We are Colonel Sink's troopers

We're fighters of the knight

We're dirty sons-of-bitches

We'd rather fuck than fight

Hidey-Hidey Christ Almighty, who the hell are we?  
Zim-zam God Damn, Parachute infantry!"

Lady Brasden's face was a study in utter disapproval. "I don't know what shocks me more the open display of affection between two young people who barely know one another, the language in that song or the fact the Countess sang along with them."

Cynthia's face took on the appearance of someone who just sucked a lemon. "American girls are so forward," she said stiffly. "That girl and Jack seem rather close. How long have they been acquainted?"

"Not long," said Isabel, "I believe it is what you call love at first sight. Edie is a wonderful young woman. She is a Rhodes Scholar and will start Oxford during the Hillary term. I cannot recall the last time I saw my son so happy, excuse me Tina, Cynthia." Isabel made her way over to greet her son and congratulate Edie on her first jump. Mother and daughter were left with their mouths open which gave the appearance of two horses after a race.

"I am so very proud of you my dear," said Lady Isabel Winters as she kissed Edie on the cheek. "You may encounter some difficulty from the Brasden women save for Scarlett here."

"Yes," said Scarlet, who much to Edie's surprise was an American from Virginia. "My mother-in-law is a dreadful snob and ten of the most boring women I have ever met. It should be against the law for anyone to serve the food she does at her table. Thankfully, there is a little kitchen in our suite. Brose is such a good cook. When they say you are eating for two, they aren't kidding."

"When are you due," asked Isabel?

"February, I am hoping for a St. Valentine baby, but the doctor says I am due on the 12th. So, we are naming him Lincoln in honor of my heritage. I understand you went to UVA like I did."

"Yes, we all did. It is a wonderful school. We should have yelled Wahoo," said Edie. "By the way, I don't know if anyone has told you, but you look beautiful."

Edie and Jo used Molly's Rover to tailgate. After washing down a couple of scones with some tea, Edie reached down unzipped one of the pockets of her cargo pants, pulled out a small mirror and a tube of lipstick then promptly applied.

"Loan me your mirror?" Edie handed Jo her mirror and the latter reached into her pocket, pulled out a tube of lip-gloss, and touched up her lips.

"You two know this is a skeet shoot and not a fashion shoot," teased Molly.

"Hey, a girl always needs her lipstick," said Edie as she tucked the two items back in her pocket and zipped it up. "Cargo pants are great."

Bill walked up to the two girls and said, "Now you twos can blouse your pants inside your boots like real paratroopers." He gave each one a hug. The rest of the fellows came over and did likewise.

"How did you like it," said Frank?

"It is the best feeling in the world," said Jo. "Nolan says he will take me up again."

"Look out," said Malark. "Next thing you know you will want to be certified."

"What do you think, Edie," asked Bill.

Edie paused for a moment, "We probably should be certifiable jumping out of an airplane, but I can't wait to do it again. It is the most awesome feeling in the world. Were you surprised?"

"Boy, and how," said Babe. "You should have seen Bill. I haven't seen him that proud since his last great-grandson was born."

"How many grandkids do you have now," asked Malarkey?

"Twenty-one grandchildren and great-grandchildren for your information, and dey are all beautiful. Hey, Edie be careful of the older woman with the horse face. She runs her mouth a mile a minute, and don't say a goddamn thing, and she ain't nice. The younger filly keeps giving you the evil eye. Right now she's hanging all over Jack."

Indeed Cynthia was hanging all over Jack while Ambrose stood near by. "Oh, Jack how could you risk doing something so foolish so soon after being released out of the hospital?"

Jack looked as if head not heard Cynthia correctly before he could ask her to repeat what she just said, Ambrose walked up behind his sister and whispered, "It's a little too late to pretend you actually give a damn Cyn. Besides Jack seems to like a woman who is isn't afraid to show her emotions." Ambrose nodded over to Jack who by now was standing by Edie who seemed to be asking about his leg.

Jack sat down beside Edie in the back of the Hummer. "Are you sure you are all right," she asked?

"Stop worrying. I am fine," said Jack. "I wish I had known you while I was in hospital maybe I would not have become so down."

"I would never have left your side," she murmured. "Speaking of which how is yours?" She placed a hand over his incision. "I am sorry. I should never have jumped on you after we landed."

"You would have, that is stayed by my side the entire time," said Jack matter-of-factly.

Edie gave him a curious look, "Of course, I would. I am not the type of woman who is not there for her man when he is hurt. I am a very good nurse."

"Good, later on we can play doctor."

"See," said Ambrose. "That is what you get for being selfish, and don't pretend that you give a damn for Jack. You just liked the idea of being the Countess of Somerville, and we both know that Lady Isabel and Lady Margaret would have kidnapped Jack and sent him off to Antarctica before that would happen."

"Why are you being so mean to me Ambrose?"

"I tell you these things out of love. Stop living your life by our parents' standards. Find yourself a good man to love and who loves you the way you deserve to be loved. Stop worrying about his background or his bank account. I want you to have the same happiness that I have found with Scarlett. Do you really want to be known as the whining daughter of one of England's most annoying couples? Here's your shotgun. You can pretend the pigeons are my head if it makes you feel better, but I am sincere in my advice."

"Thank you Ambrose," said Cynthia. "I will try." It had been a long time since anyone, save for Jack, actually put her in her place. "I deserved it," she mumbled to herself.

"Let's have some practice shots first," said Henry. "It has been quite awhile since I fired a gun." Henry uncovered the rifles that were in their cases. "This one was mother's, Edie. I think she would want you to use it."

"Thank you Lord Henry. It certainly is light." She showed it to Bill and then handed him gun. He nodded his approval and gave it back to her. Edie opened the gun then closed it to get the feel. She checked the sights. Meanwhile, Simpy and his mother let off some shots and knocked out their targets.

The sound of gunfire caused Jo to drop instinctively behind the Rover. Edie fell to the ground clutching the gun. Henry grabbed her, as did Bill who lost his balance and slid down to the ground with Edie.

"Jesus sweetheart, what the hell is the matter?"

"I don't know Bill. That never happened to me before, but when I heard that sound I was back there."

"Where, honey, oh, you mean. Now you are perfectly safe," Bill whispered. "It is 2006 not 1944. You are not up to your knees in mud. This is England not Holland."

Nolan was telling the same thing to Jo, who had the shakes real bad. Hoogaboom handed her a whiskey flask, and she took a sip. "No shooting for you," said Nolan.

"No, I mean I agree with you. Besides, I am not a marksman. Give me a Tommy gun any day. I just was not expecting that."

By now, Jack and Henry helped Edie to her feet. "Are you going to be able to handle the noise," asked Jack. Edie nodded. She reached into another pocket and pulled out some earplugs.

Babe came over and gave her a pat on the back. "I know how you feel honey. It's hard becoming a civilian when your use to ducking when someone is shooting. Just remember no one is shooting at you now."

"I am terribly sorry," said Henry rather loudly. "It was thoughtless of me after that explosion to expose you and your friends to the sound of gunfire."

"That is very kind of you to say," replied Edie, "but I am sure I will be fine. Let's get this turkey shoot going." In a much lower tone, Edie whispered, "Well done, your Lordship."

"My dear, I was taught by the best to be quick on the uptake," said Henry with a wink.

They shot in teams in a round. It seemed to everyone that Edie was hesitant in her shooting which affected the Winters's score. She did not like loosing nor did Edie care for Lady Brasden's snide remarks about her ability to shoot. They took a break and Bill walked over to Edie and said, "Sweetheart, what the hell is wrong with you. I once saw ya shoot the nuts off a Kraut."

Jack almost choked when he heard that. Edie gave Bill a weak smile, but it was to Jack that Edie looked for support. She walked up to him and Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"Remember how you told me that when you went on patrol that you took out each Kraut to honor the memory of someone who died during the war?"

"Yes," said Edie.

"Try that and see if that works."

It did help. When they lined up again, Edie was on fire. She shot doubles and even triples to gain extra points for her team. Towards the end, the scores were tired. Lady Brasden just finished up for her team and Edie stepped up. She needed to hit every pigeon in order for the Winters to win.

Bill yelled, "Hey Edie hurry up and blow that broad out of the water. I'm hungry."

Edie gave him a look, but Bill just smiled as sweet as an innocent babe. She shook her head, winked at Bill then turned around and proceeded to blow the broad out of the water and the pigeons out of the air.


	50. Afternoon Delight

Daniel and his father collected the last of the empty shells and put away the guns until Henry and Jack cleaned them later in the evening. It was a traditional pastime for father and son. Everyone now gathered in the tent and began taking seats at the various round tables that were covered in heavy white tablecloths. The family silver and china were set with heavy crystal in various sizes. Isabel and Henry sat at a table with the Brasdens save for Ambrose and Scarlet who joined Edie, Jack, Jo, Nolan and Babe and Malarkey at the larger table. Molly and Bill were in deep conversation at another table, while Frank was telling jokes to a laughing Anika, Max Ambrose, and Scarlett.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look today Molly," asked Bill.

Molly concentrated on Bill's face. She realized there was a different fire in his eyes and that the source of that fire might be her was very flattering.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't like hearing it again," she replied smoothly.

"Sweetheart, you are one classy dame to have gone through all of what you did, and still look so beautiful."

"It helps to have money."

"Money shumney, back in the day when I first knew you, all the guys talked about what a beauty you were. I think it was Perconte who said a face like a Madonna. He wasn't far off the mark then or now."

"Now I know you are blowing smoke up my ass," whispered Molly.

"Sweetheart, I ain't talking about blowing smoke and you know it," he said seriously.

Their heads dropped down until they were almost touching. It caught Edie's eye and she stopped herself from smiling. That is when Edie saw Anika and Trigger so she decided to get up and greet them just in case anyone else was watching what was going on between Molly and Bill. She and Anika could divert their eyes elsewhere.

Anika brought Trigger down from the house after the shoot. Neither one liked the sounds of gunfire. That sound was her only fear left over from the war; perhaps the same was true for Trigger. Whenever there was a shoot, Anika would stay in the house with the windows closed. Her husband Bob never questioned it. Instead, he considered it lucky that was all she was fearful of after living under Nazi rule for so long. Anika's delight in living free gave him a deep appreciation for his own good fortune of having grown up in England. She thought of these things as she drove the golf cart down. Trigger did not seem to mind what he rode in as long as he got a ride. Of course, when the cart came to a stop, and he saw Edie, there was no stopping him from reaching his favorite human.

"Anika, I am glad you are joining us. Hello, boy," said Edie as got on her knees to greet her furry friend.

At first, it troubled Anika when she heard the girls would continue living here at the estate. Yes, she was delighted to see them again, but she worried it would be too much of a strain on her dear friend the Countess or Molly as she insisted Anika call her. The former had become like an older sister to her over the years. However, Anika realized her fears were unfounded; Molly made her peace with her destiny decades ago. The fact that it differed drastically from what it might have been, had Molly been able to reach her friends that fateful evening was water under the bridge. _I think my guilt caused me to worry_, Anika thought. Even though Molly assured her repeatedly that no one was to blame, every now and then Anika's remorse in what she had done in hiding that portfolio flooded over her, but then she would see Molly looking so happy that the moment passed as quickly as it came. Moreover, her friend was happy to be surrounded by her family and her old friends. As for the Brasdens, they were to be tolerated like a stiff knee. One got use to the pain but one always felt better when it or in this case they were gone.

My goodness, wherever did you find such a beast? He looks positively frightening," said Lady Brasden.

"Don't be silly Mama," said Ambrose. He looks like a German shepherd, and from the looks of it this dog is from a pureblood line."

"That's an understatement," said Malark. "Trigger is a great dog. He is about as smart as they come."

"You should breed him," said Lord Brasden. When the latter stooped to pet Trigger, the dog growled at Brasden and he backed off.

Simpy and Rita sashayed over to the table and stopped in front of Jo. "Nice tits," said the latter.

Jo carefully wiped her lips and took a sip of beer.

"Thank you, and back at ya." Thinking that was the end of the conversation, Jo went back to eating.

"Simpy and I have a bet that only you can settle. I say your tits are real, and Simpy here doesn't believe me."

Jack noticed Katie giving Edie a look and the two girls immediately picked up their plates, glasses, and moved over to Molly's table so he followed them. Nolan felt like he needed to stay and protest Jo, who now calmly swallowed her food, wiped her lips, took another sip of her beer. Malarkey and Babe kept on eating until Jo stood up placed her hands on the table. The two men sat back in their chairs, folded their arms, and smiled. "I wouldn't miss this for the world," muttered Babe.

"Me neither," said Don.

"Holy shit," said Molly when Edie explained Rita and Simpy's little bet. "That last time someone asked her that, Jo almost got arrested."

"Thank God, the cop was a woman whose tits were bigger than hers," said Katie.

Meanwhile, Jo eyed the unsuspecting couple with eyes so cold that Rita shivered. "It is understandable that there may be cultural differences between Americans and the Brits, but are you two complete idiots or are just fucking rude?"

"Language, please, it is a simple question," said Simpy. The nervous smirk on his face caused an evil smile to appear on Jo's face.

The sound of Babe's beer mug hitting the table caught the attention of Simpy. "Son," said Babe, "you are about to get your ass kicked from here to London, and Jo is wearing the boots that is going to do it. My advice, back off while you still can."

"I am not scared of a mere girl, old man," said Simpy.

"That's your mistake," said Malarkey, "Maybe your last because Jo is not a mere girl. She's a woman, and I have seen first hand how Jo took down a guy twice your side. It's your funeral." Then he went back to eating.

"What is she going to do hit me? That is so typical of Americans…" Before he knew it, Simpy was lying on the ground and Rita simpering beside him.

"What on earth," screeched Lady Tina?

It happened so fast that only a few people in the room actually saw Nolan knock Simpy's legs out from under him. Those that did returned to their meal, including Jo but not before she gave Nolan a look of admiration and a smile, which was duly noted by Edie and Jack as well as Jo's defender.

"It's nothing mother," said Ambrose. "I think Simpy is not feeling well. Could you lend me hand Jack? I will take him to Rita's car. Do you feel up to driving Rita?"

"Yes, of course," said Rita. With the help of his older brother and Jack, Simpy limped along to his car. Rita hopped in the driver seat, and the two took off. Later, they discovered Simpy and Rita returned to London.

Lunch soon became a tedious affair with Tina making snide comments about Americans and then the Dutch. That was for Anika's benefit. "It is a wonder you remained in England after your husband died. Surely, you have family members who miss you."

Anika stiffened and informed her Ladyship for the one hundredth time that England was her home that she was a British citizen. "I do not have pleasant memories of my life in the Netherlands. Here I have only happy ones. Besides as I have told you before Lady Brasden, I would not dream of leaving my children or my grandchildren."

"And great-grandchildren," offered Meggie. "Really Lady Brasden, you bring that subject up every time you see Auntie Anika. It really is tiresome." Meggie got up and sat beside Chris, who was talking to Jack, Nolan, and Ambrose.

"Honestly, I don't know what has got into the young people today. Cynthia just told me that she gave you her notice a few minutes ago before we sat down. I told her that she is a fool. Who will manage the Dowager's finances?"

"I will," said Max icily. "Auntie needs someone she trusts implicitly not to reveal her activities."

Lord Brasden stood up and indignantly protested, "Like me, Cynthia only has the best interest of the Winters' reputation at stake. Lady Winters is getting on in years. It is only natural that she might be induced by outside forces to make expenditures that might be considered questionable."

Now it was Molly's turn to stand. "Brasden, your investigations into my ward and her friends led to not only to her death but to that of your secretary. If you think for one moment that I have forgotten that, you are sadly mistaken. Lady Brasden, no one uses the term Dowager anymore. It is very nouveau riche. Cynthia made her apologies to me, and I accepted them. I hope the child forges a life for herself that is happier than the one she has known with you. I have had about as much as I intend to take today. If you will excuse me, Anika, I am going to take the golf cart. You have lunch."

"Mother, I am sorry." Henry helped Molly into the car. "We will be up soon."

"Lady Winters, would you like for me to ride with you," asked Edie.

"No, I am good and angry right now."

"Well, how about giving an old man a lift," asked Bill?

"Certainly," said Molly. She waited until Bill was comfortable and then took off.

Henry was right, the Brasdens left in a huff. Ambrose and Scarlet promised Jack and Edie that they would be in touch soon. By the time they arrived back at the hall, almost an hour had passed. Concerned that Molly was still upset, Edie went upstairs, knocked on her friend's door, and walked inside. "Oh, my God, excuse me. I am so sorry." Edie quickly closed and made her way to the gaming room.

Jack finished his shot and watched Edie make her way over to the bar. "Did you find Grand? Edie you have the queerest look on your face. Is Grand alright."

"Oh, she is more than all right," said Edie as she poured herself a whiskey. "I think I am going to sit outside and get some air." Jack followed her out into the hallway.

Apparently, Katie and Jo thought to check on Molly too, and they quickly exited, but not before Jack and practically everyone within earshot heard Wild Bill yell, "Can't a fellow get a little loving in this house without a goddamn audience. Lock the door this time darling."

Jack's face was a study of perplexity as was his father's, who stepped out from his dressing room. He could hear his mother laughing. Going back into the gaming room, the men from Easy Company took turns focusing their eyes on the ceiling, the floor, the window, the pool table, anywhere but at Jack's face, which by now was redder than his auburn hair.

"You don't mean that Grand and Bill?"

Edie handed Jack a drink. "They don't call him Wild Bill for nothing," she said. That broke the ice for the guys who chuckled and then toasted the happy couple.

Henry continued jabbering about his concerns for his mother's welfare while changing clothes. "I mean she's is in her eighties for Christ's sake. Are you listening to me Isabel?"

"Hanging on every word darling," replied Isabel in a very provocative tone.

That caught Henry's attention. Buttoning up his shirt, he walked into the bedroom, but stopped when he found his beautiful wife naked except for the fact she was dripping in jewelry. Isabel was sprawled across the bed and the look in her eyes was definitely come hither so Henry did all the while hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt. "My God, I am the luckiest man in England if not the world."

Wild Bill reiterated that statement minutes later down the hall and to the left in Molly's suite. "Jesus Molly, I am the luckiest goddamn octogenarian in all of England, you sure know how to put a smile on a man's face."

"You are hanging mighty fine yourself Wild Bill," said Molly. "I heard you were a good kisser, but I am glad to know that's not all your good at."

"Sweetheart, you don't know the half of it," said Bill as he leaned over and kissed Molly again.

By mid-afternoon, it began to rain. Topped with the previous night's activities as well as the morning shoot, the weather cast a sleepy spell on the party. Meggie and Chris continued their honeymoon upstairs in one of the suites. In the library, Edie fell asleep in a large chair while reading Anthony Trollope's _The Warden_, the first book in _The Barchester Chronicles_. Directly across from her, Jack lay sound asleep on the long, leather sofa. A copy of Band of Brothers was still in his left hand.

However, some were not so tired that they could not enjoy a swim in the pool. Nolan, Jo, Katie, and Win went swimming along with Babe, Perconte, and Malarkey. In between splashing, tossing a nerf football, and doing a few laps, the six speculated about what led up to the sudden amour, as Katie put it between Wild Bill and Molly.

"Good old fashion sex," said Jo. "Molly said so herself that the one of things she missed the most about Ralph was their physical relationship."

"Well, I know Bill has been lonely since Frannie died," offered Babe, "but this came as a real shocker too me," He was floating in large chair sipping a beer. "Is it all right if I take a piss in this pool?"

"I have no idea," said Win who immediately swam away in the opposite direction.

Perconte gave Babe a scolding. "Jesus Babe, ain't you got any couth about ya?"

"I am an old man. It's not like I can hop out of this pool like I use to could," complained Babe.

"Listen Grumpy," said Malarkey. "You are as young as you feel. You think old, you're old."

"Now you are sounding like Bill," said Babe, who made his way over to the steps and with the help of Nolan and Jo, he climbed out of the pool, stepped into some slippers and headed over to the bathroom nearest the pool. When he came back a few minutes later, he took off the slippers stepped away from the pool then waddled as fast as he could, yelled "Cannonball" before jumping in the deep end.

"Go Grumpy," yelled Jo. Then she did the same thing. An hour later, they were all dozing in their respective rooms including Nolan and Jo. They still had not taken that next step, but they both knew Jo was not ready, at least not yet anyway.

In the library, Edie jerked awake from a bad dream. She was back in Holland on that horrible night that separated her from Molly. Edie could hear Molly screaming her name. That is when she woke up. Seeing Jack stretched out on the couch, Edie got up and lay down next to him. Resting her head on his chest, Edie's movements woke up Jack. "Mmmmmmmm," he murmured as he kissed her the top of her head. "You're shaking. Are you cold?"

"No, just a bad dream," Edie said as she snuggled up to him. Jack wrapped his arms around her as if he could ward off bad dreams by doing so. They dozed for an hour or so, when Edie felt someone shaking her shoulder. It was Molly.

"Can we talk," she whispered.

Blinking, Edie nodded and eased herself off of Jack who rolled over on his side once she got up. Molly took her hand and together they went into the solarium that housed from floor to ceiling scented lilies, vibrant orchids, and ferns of every shape and size. The room was warm, and there was a wicker sofa with plump floral cushions and that is where they sat down. Edie gave Molly a mischievous smile.

"Stop that," said Molly then she giggled.

"So," said Edie. "How's tricks?" Then they both started laughing.

"You aren't mad at me are you," asked Molly.

Edie thought Molly had lost it. "Mad about what that two of my favorite people found each other and well, hmm, how should I put this?"

"Just had hot butt naked sex," suggested Molly?

"I was going to say shared some afternoon delight, but your description nails it on the head. Dare I ask if Wild Bill's still got it?"

"Let's just say you were right when you said if makes love like he kisses Frannie was going to be very happy. Except in this case, it was me. That man knows how to rock a woman's world."

This time it was Edie's turn to giggle. "Go Molly and go Wild Bill."

"You really don't mind?"

Edie put her arm around Molly. "No, I really don't. I know it must have been hard for both of you these past years. That has got to be the worst part about growing old, loosing the ones you love. Both of you built wonderful lives with people you loved. It's rare and it's special. If Jack and I are lucky, we will have what you had with Ralph and Bill had with Frannie." Shaking her head, Edie observed, "That man is a devil."

"Yes, a charming one at that," said Molly. "I needed to be sure that we were cool. Bill might ask you the same question."

"Oh, him, I might not be so forgiving. That sly devil, how do I know Wild Bill didn't sweet talk you into bed?"

Molly knew Edie was kidding, but she felt sorry for Bill because she knew Edie planned to give him some grief.

"How did Jack take it?"

"He was shocked at first, and I think he is a little worried, but refuses to admit it. You should have seen Henry's face. Now that was a study in emotions, but I haven't seen him or Isabel since then."

"I suspect not. I probably shouldn't say anything, but I am an old woman so I will." Molly snuggled up to Edie and the latter listened closely. "Isabel shared with me that Henry has been a little preoccupied in the boudoir so I told her how to be the jewel in his crown if you catch my drift."

"You don't mean the bejeweled temptress thing you did for Ralph?"

"It works like a charm. You should try it on Jack."

"Oh, I intend to, but right now I am enjoying being taken if you know what I mean."

"I do hope Jack knows how to make a girl sing."

"Honey, you don't have to worry about that. The first time we made love, I thought I could hit a high "C."

Molly and Edie cracked up. The fact that they were talking about Molly's grandson never fazed neither one of them. They were still two girlfriends sharing their deepest secrets.

"This is what I missed most about being separated from you as well as JoJo and Katie. Something wonderful would happen, and I would have no one to dish it to except Anika. That girl got an education from me, let me tell you, but just turned around and practiced on old Bob Walkup, who always had spring in his step.

"Were all the women in this area kind of old fashion when it came to sex?"

"Some were downright whores, but they had titles so no one dared say anything. I stayed away from them. There were several women who were lesbians and their husbands were gay so they married to be "respectable" but in the bedroom, they went their separate ways. I never knew whom I could trust. For the longest time they referred to me as Ralph's American wife as if he had a French wife on the third floor, an Italian wife down the hall, and I just happened to be the American one."

"Sounds dreadful," said Edie sympathetically. "Well girl, anytime you want to dish, you know I am here to listen, and what we say in confidence, stays in confidence. I wanted to talk to you about where I should live when I start college next term." For the next hour, the two discussed the possibilities and came to an agreement, but Edie wanted to discuss with Jack first before making a final decision.

Later when Bill got off the elevator and Edie walked by, she pretended to be mad at him and refused to speak to him. He followed her around apologizing until finally she stopped and kissed him on the cheek. "I was only teasing, you devil."

"Are you sure sweetheart, I wouldn't hurt you for the world, but you and me we've always understood one another."

"And we still do," said Edie. "I just wanted to give a hard time, but really I think it's wonderful."

"You're a pip kiddo," said Bill as he kissed her on the cheek. Then he spanked her butt.

"Hey, what's that far?"

"For giving an old man grief, heh, heh, heh."

"Wild Bill, you are a devil."

"Yeah, and you love it."

"I can't argue with that."

That evening after dinner, photographs appeared. The stilted conversation during the meal led Molly to bring out numerous photograph albums. It help break the ice because both Henry and Jack were casting protective glances at Molly. Some were from Molly's collections.

"Oh, look here is one of Jack when he was a baby, looked at his cute little heinie," cooed Jo as she passed the photograph to Katie.

"In my opinion, it still is cute," said Katie. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Win give her a curious look. "Honey, I like a man with a tush, and I especially admire yours." That seemed to appease the good doctor, who got a nudge from Malarkey.

"Here are some pictures of my family," said Don. He whipped out an album. For the couple of hours, the boys shared their lives with the girls who had dropped into their life so many years ago. The latter knew what it meant to the boys who were their friends. They were glad to know their lives turned out so well.

Looking at some of the photographs as well as the 506th scrapbook, the girls started reminiscing about the boys who either did not make it home or had taken the final jump as paratroopers referred to death.

Edie pointed to a picture of George Luz and sighed. "George Luz, now that is one guy I sure wish was still living. He was the funniest man I ever met. Today, he could be a successful comedian."

"He would have loved to have been here," said Frank. "Over a thousand people showed up at his funeral. Everybody loved George." He pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose, which prompted Jo to get up and give him a hug.

Katie saw a picture of Buck Compton, and said, "Is Buck still alive? I sure would like to look him up if he is."

"Sure, Buck is still kicking. He's awfully Conservative though," said Don.

"We can look him up when we visit Granddad in California," said Win.

"Skip and Penk," said Edie softly. "I thought Skip Muck was one of the greatest guys I ever met." She showed the photo to Jack.

Malark choked up, "I know what you mean. Everyone loved Skip. I still miss those two."

"You know who I would like to have seen again," asked Molly? Everyone shook their heads.

"Carwood Lipton and Bull Randleman, those two were such gentlemen in the truest sense of the word."

"Man, I tell ya Lip was one of the smartest guys I ever met," said Bill, "and Bull was one in a million. Winters was right Bull was one of the best soldiers in Easy." All of a sudden, it got real quiet as the girls, Molly, and the men from Easy got real quiet. "I'm sorry darling, I hope it don't upset you if I mention his name," said Bill as he gave Edie a sympathetic look.

She shook her head as if to say don't be silly. "You can say his name Bill. He is not the boogeyman."

"I never said he was," said Bill. "Youse getting too big for your britches girly."

"I apologize."

"Which one is he," asked Isabel. She leaned over to see the photograph Edie pulled from the album to show her. "Oh, my, he was handsome. Were you sweet on him?"

"In the beginning I was," admitted Edie. "I never pursued it. Dick Winters concentrated all of his energy into the men of Easy Company. Besides being an incredible combat leader, he was an exceptionally good and decent human being. Between Bill and him, I knew exactly what I wanted in a man." It was obvious to all who Edie directed that comment to and Jack beamed as if he had won a prize. "I just wish he would take my calls. It seems a shame that he refused to talk to me after everything he went through for us."

"Yeah," said Jo. "He was really good to us and put up with our shenanigans as you like to say Babe. Oh, here is a picture of Joe Toye. God, that was one good looking hunk of man." Nolan tried not to look jealous but was failing miserably.

Isabel took the photograph and said, "Oh my, he was a hunk. Is he still alive?"

"No, I am afraid Joe died of cancer back in 1995," said Bill. He was the toughest Mick I ever knew."

"Bravest man, I ever knew next to Bill," said Babe.

Malarkey pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed his eyes. "He was one in a million."

Bill took a look around the room at all the somber faces, and said, "Jesus Christ, we are all going to be crying in our beers if we keep this up. Here let me show you a picture of Frannie that I carried with me throughout the war." He handed the wrinkled photograph to Edie who cradled it in her hand. "The boys have seen it. Johnny Martin loved that picture of my Frannie in that grass skirt."

"I knew she had to be beautiful," said Edie. Everyone agreed that Frannie Guarnere made a gorgeous hula dancer.

"Yeah, my Frannie was something special. I knew from the first time I saw her standing on the corner. "That's the girl for me."

"That's the one thing I adore about your generation," said Isabel. "A man saw a young woman, fancied her then immediately tried to court her. Nowadays, they play all of these silly-ass games, sleep around with anyone and everyone, and then write books or go on television shows so they can tell everyone they are a whore."

"It really is different," said Edie. "I envied my grandparents. They met at church and that as they say was that. I mean they may have looked at other people, but as far as I know they never looked long."

"Charming euphemism," said Isabel. "I don't envy you girls today."

"Oh, we have had our fair share of toads," said Katie, "but I found my prince and Edie's case she found a Viscount, whatever that means."

"Really, is it serious between you two," inquired Henry?

Jack and Edie looked at one another and blushed.


	51. Paying Respects

_Dedicated to the memory of all the heroes, who paid and continue to pay the ultimate sacrifice for their country and their families who never see their son or daughter return home safely. _

_This is a fairly long chapter._

That Sunday, Edie went with the Winters to St. Michaels Anglican Church in the village of Somerville as did Katie and Win. The others decided to go into Oxford and attend mass. They all met back at Somerville Hall, where Hoogaboom served a magnificent brunch.

It was at this time that Bill announced that he and Babe needed to head for Bastogne to do some history program for these tourists. "Dese people have gone to a lot of trouble so we are gonna head over there. We will be back in about five days. When we get back, we want all of youse who want to come so we can pay our respects to the guys we lost at Market Garden and those at Bastogne. Then we need to head back home or our kids are gonna wonder what we have been up to and who's footing the bill."

Stunned, Edie said, "That is not what I expected to hear, but I understand if you have a previous commitment."

"We do, but don't worry will be back," said Babe. "This is annual event. This couple is the most organized tour group you've ever seen. We don't have to worry about a thing."

"While they are away," said Don, "Frank, and I are going over to Aldborne and have a look around. They moved the stables where we were garrison back to Toccoa, but the village looks the same."

"Yeah, at my age, I never know when one trip over here might be my last," said Perconte as he sipped his wine.

"You are welcome to come along," offered Malarkey.

"Are you sure we wouldn't be intruding," asked Jo.

"No, we would tell you if we didn't want you to come," said Perconte matter-of-factly. "It maybe the last time we get over here anytime soon. Might as well do it with our honorary Easy Company member."

Suddenly Henry threw his napkin on the table and stated, "That is all very fine for you Mr. Guarnere, but where does my mother fit in your plans or are you still reliving your Army days where Americans came over and took advantage of young British girls."

Edie concentrated on her meal. She did not dare look up for fear that she would giggle. It was too late for Molly who hooted out loud. "Dear boy, thank you for defending my honor, but I am neither young girl nor British except by marriage. Bill and I enjoy each other's company, and I knew that about this program before he arrived." Molly got up and wrapped her arms around her son. "Don't worry about me." Then she dropped her voice, and said, "Focus on your wife not me my love. Now if you will excuse me I am going to cut some roses."

"Mind if I join you," said Edie.

"Not at all," said Molly with a wink. Together they left the room and headed for the potting shed where they straw hats, baskets and clippers.

With all due respect Earl," said Bill. "Youse shouldn't talk like that to your mother. If you have a problem with me then come and talk to me like a man."

"I apologize Mr. Guarnere," said Henry. It is just that I too am protective when it comes to my mother."

"Dat's understandable, but she is a grown woman. Molly and me, we ain't got too many years left to us. If we find pleasure in one another at this time in our lives, I look upon it as a gift from God. We ain't gonna get married, and we ain't just uh, Jo, what is that the kids do when they have sex with people they hardly know?"

"Hooking up," said Jo as she bit her lip trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, that's it. It ain't like we are hooking up. We are too old for that crap not that I didn't have my skiddoolies in my day, but when I married Fran, I stopped chasing skirts. Now I'm too hold to catch them."

Realizing that Bill was close to digressing into an area that might offend Henry, he put his hand on his friend's shoulder, and said, "I think you made your point there Bill."

"Ok, so are we good Henry cause I wouldn't want to insult a man in his own house."

"We are as you say good, Mr. Guarnere."

"I wish you would call me Bill. Mr. Guarnere makes me feel old."

"You are old," said Frank. "Hell, I am over ninety but your right just because we are old doesn't mean we can't enjoy life, so here's to you and Molly my friend." Perconte lifted his ice tea towards Bill.

"Here, here," said Malarkey as he followed Frank's gesture.

Later Henry and Jack stared out one of the large Palladian windows as Molly and Edie snipped roses and placed them in the basket then removed the dead flowers. Even from a distance, they could tell the conversation was extremely animated as the two friends made gestures with their hands and curiously their hips. This was followed by peals of laughter. At times, one or both dropped to their knees and to the pounded the ground as they tried to control their jocularity. Then they would help each other up and go back to trimming the roses before another wave of the giggles overcame them.

"Are you as serious about Edie as everyone tells me you are?"

"Yes, Father, I intend to marry Edwina if she will have me. I love her in a way that I never knew possible. We fit like you and Mother, like Grand and Grandfather."

"I am glad then. She doesn't give a fig about the inheritance. Her and the other girls want to do something important with the money after they pay off their college loans. I take it the right to call her Edwina is reserved for you?"

Smiling, Jack said, "Yes, I love saying her name."

"I know that feeling. The minute your mother told me her name, I thought it the most beautiful name I ever heard. I know I am a lucky man, but I think you are going to be lucky as well."

"Thank you Father."

"Although, I believe young Edie, and I will disagree from time to time. You know that she is a liberal Democrat. What am I saying? Mother and Father always stuck with Winston's party long after the party ceased to wield the power it enjoyed for so long."

"Father, you should know that's my party too. The Tory's are too close to the American Republicans and Labor is well after all Labor. I don't believe Socialism has been good for England. I prefer a party led by men who have at least some common sense when making policies that will impact the lives of working men and women."

Henry studied his son, and realized that their relationship was evolving just as his did with his own father's. "Ralph would be proud of you Jack just as I have always been even though I have not always shown that."

"Thank you Father, it is good of you to say that. I like to think that Granddad would be proud. By the way, I understand how you feel about Grand. The thought briefly crossed my mind, but like Bill said at their age, they are entitled to find happiness."

Hearing footsteps coming towards them, they turned to find Meggie coming towards them. "Papa, there you are," she said. "Mummy says I am to tell you to come along with me so that we can come to some agreement on how to celebrate my marriage."

Henry took his daughter's hand and kissed it. "Have I ever said no to you?"

Meggie gave her father incredulously, then said, "Yes, Papa all the time, but I love you anyway." Kissing him on the cheek, Meggie dragged her father off upstairs to the upstairs lounge.

Jack turned and looked out the window just in time to see Edie and Molly lying flat on their backs holding hands.

"Oh, I needed that," said Molly. "I can't remember the last time I had such a good laugh."

"Thank you Henry," hooted Edie.

Plans were set in motion for all the travelers. Henry and Isabel returned to London, but not before discussing a party to celebrate Chris and Meggie's marriage. That would not take place until after Thanksgiving. Meanwhile Chris would start training Jack and Nolan in the business of running Somerville Dairy before moving onto to one of the other subsidiaries in Somerville Enterprises. That meant Win would accompany the travelers to Aldborne.

The next day found the Aldborne group watching Perconte wave his arm before him as they looked over the vast military base. "You'd never know that over sixty years ago, this whole area was a sea of men. I mean thousands and thousands of Paratroopers, Rangers, Infantrymen, and not just Americans. There were Poles, the free French Army and of course, the Brits, all-getting ready for the biggest military invasion in history. Sometimes I look in the mirror and find it hard to believe that I was a part of that, but I was."

"It was indescribable how we felt. We trained so hard for that day and all the days that followed D-Day," said Malark. "Whenever I come here I can hear the voices of all of those men and the sounds of jeeps, and trucks and tanks. God, it brings back some good memories. That's before we jumped, but we were together."

"Damn straight buddy," said Frank. "Remember when I got Luz to do that imitation of Major Horton, and old Sobel cut the fence when we were on maneuvers?"

Malarkey nodded. "They showed it in the movie. We thought we'd get rid of Sobel for sure that time."

They stopped at the two pubs the men use to frequent. "It makes me tingle," to think that you boys use to come here sixty years ago," said Jo. "Now here we are with you."

"Geez, we drunk a lot of warm beer in this joint," said Frank.

"And fought a lot of fights or at least some of the guys did," said Malarkey. "Muck, Penk, and I we just went out to have fun. None of us had ever been away from home before except for Bill. Calm as cucumber under any situation, but if you pissed him off, he would not back down."

"That's Bill," said Edie. "I hope they are doing all right."

By the end of the week, Babe and Bill returned to Somerville full of stories and praise for the couple who organized the trip. "It was smooth as silk," said Bill. "Those two should have planned Market Garden, and we would have won the war sooner."

Babe chuckled. "They were on top of it. That's for sure and very punctual."

"Now you girls listen carefully," said Bill. "There is one thing that Babe cannot tolerate and that is lateness. So when we say the train leaves at ten, it leaves at ten."

"We will remember," said Katie.

The night before they left, Molly and Bill were lying in her bed holding hands. Cool air came in from the open windows along with the sweet smell of autumn. "You sure you want change your mind and come with us tomorrow," asked Bill?

"Yes, I am sure. I let go of that years ago, but it is good that Edie, Jo, and Katie return to Holland, and I know Edie wants to pay her respects to Skip and Penk. You will take care of them and try to prevent Jo from 'irrigating' Edie."

"That's a promise darling." Bill kissed Molly. In the distance, they heard a motorcycle coming closer to the house. "I think Jack is feeling lonesome."

They lay there quietly listening as the motorcycle stopped a bit from the house, and after a few minutes passed they heard Jack knocking at Edie's door. Her windows must have been open too because they heard her say, "Let me grab a sweater." This was followed by a long silence then her door opened again and closed quietly. It wasn't too long before they heard the sound of the motorcycle again as it roared off into the night.

"That boy has it bad for Edie."

"Thank God, the feeling is mutual. They are good for one another."

"Yeah, it's a fine to see Edie settled with a good man like Jack. I just wish Jo could see what a great fellow Nolan is, but she hasn't let go of Joe Toye, not yet anyway. A man cannot live with a ghost of man in the house."

"No, if he was here, I know Joe would tell her to get over it. However, I think it will be awhile before she accepts the truth about Joe, and that her life will go on and that Nolan should be a part of that life. On the bright side, I suspect Katie and Win will marry before the year is out."

"Yeah, you should have seen the first time Win laid eyes on Katie and she him. I knew then Buck Compton would not be in the picture long. You know that girl Buck was loyal to. He got a goddamn dear Buck letter telling him it was over. Buck told me one night when we shared a foxhole in the Bois Jacques. The poor guy, it happened to a lot of guys. How a woman can do that to a guy when day after day, he is risking his life, fighting for his life and living in conditions not fit for a rat. That's a cold-hearted woman if you ask me."

Molly squeezed Bill's hand and snuggled up close to him. "We were lucky, weren't we Bill?"

"As far as I am concerned, we still are honey."

Down at the boathouse, Jack and Edie were helping each other out of their clothes. "I couldn't sleep. I had to see you and be with you," he murmured as he kissed her.

"I am so glad you came when you did. I wasn't sure I could find my way down here in the dark," she said as she ran her hands up in his long back.

"That's why you had your clothes on and not your nightgown. You were going to come here?" Jack looked at her incredulously. Then gently held her face in his hands and kissed her repeatedly. I never tire of seeing your face. I will miss it while you are gone."

"It won't be for long then I will be back. Besides you will busy learning the business and working with Chris's father. I heard you two discussing it. That's a lot for one man to take in," she finished this with a kiss on the back of Jack's neck. "But truth be told, I don't know how I am going to be able to breathe without seeing you for the next five days."

"Then, my love, we better make tonight memorable," Jack, said as he carried her to his bed.

"I like that, my love," she said before Jack silenced her with a kiss.

Two days later, Edie along with Jo, Katie, Win, Max, and the boys were in the Netherlands standing over the causeway studying the long distance that Dick Winters ran that morning at the crossroads. "I never realized how far it was," said a sober Edie. "Where was Dukeman hit?"

"Back there at that culvert," pointed out Bill. They all turned to look behind them. "A couple of Krauts fired a grenade gun and a piece of shrapnel caught him in the heart."

Solemnly Babe pronounced, "Dukeman was a great guy."

"He sure as Hell was," said Malark. "Now over there is where we crossed the road, went down that side, ran along the ditch and placed our mortars. It was the fall back position. Winters, Dukeman, Liebgott, Tab, and some others took out some Krauts at a machine gun that was firing down at Battalion, which didn't make sense considering how far away it was. Jesus that was a night, Dukeman was telling everyone to spread out like he always did, and that's when he caught it."

From there they went to Margraten to place flowers on Dukeman's grave at the Netherland American Cemetery. "There's the tower," said Babe. "Wait until you see the statue of the Mourning Woman. It makes me think of all those poor mothers whose sons never made it home. They are the real heroes, the sons that die and the mothers who mourn them."

"It was a compelling view at the entrance of the cemetery. A long reflecting pool led to the sculpture, which was at the base of the tower. You could see the image of the structure in the pool. Beyond this spot were acres upon acres, over sixty-five in all, of crosses and Stars of David marking the resting places of the American soldiers who died during Operation Market Garden and afterwards.

"Plot: G Row: 2 Grave: 11," said Jo. They found some red poppies in the village and Jo laid them at the base of Dukeman's grave.

"He was from Colorado," said Malarkey. "It's a shame that Duke didn't make it back."

"Yeah," said Jo. Dukeman was a sweetheart to us even before he discovered we were woman.

Edie walked over to Bill who was staring off into the distance. "That's where I first saw Molly after all those years. I could hardly believe my eyes, but I was mighty glad to see her. Even though part of me was sad to learn what happened in Nuenen."

"Yes," said Edie quietly. "I accept that it happened, but it doesn't mean that I won't regret that it happened for the rest of my life, just like Dukeman's death."

"It wasn't your fault, and there was nothing you could have done to change it." Bill reached over and squeezed her hand. "Molly doesn't want to you to live a life of regret so try goddamned hard not to for her sake, my sake, as well as your own."

"I will try hard," said Edie.

Back in Nuenen, Max drove them through town when Bill's eye caught a sign for the Ristorante Italiano Messina. "Hey, I could use some Italian cooking even if it is in Holland, anyone else hungry?"

"We haven't had any pizza since I don't know when," said Katie.

"Sounds good to me," said Jo. "How about the rest of you?" It seemed everyone agreed.

Max dropped the guys and Jo off in front of the restaurant and they went inside and got a table. Edie and Katie walked with Max. Noticing that the former was unusually quiet and look almost wistful, Max asked, "So Edie do you miss Jack?"

Edie came back from where her mind was which was in Somerville, sighed, and said, "Yes, I feel like a part of me is missing. I never thought I would feel that way so young."

"What do you mean?" Max linked his arms between the two girls who leaned on him as they walked together down the street.

"Oh, Max, didn't you know that Edie was going to be a career student then a professor like her parents and her grandfather?"

"What does being in love have to do with that?"

"Absolutely nothing," said Edie, "but my goals are changing. I am not so sure if that is what I want to do. One thing I am sure of is this place smells wonderful." They were standing outside the restaurant reading the menu and trying to translate the Dutch into English. The air was full of the intoxicating smell of garlic, onion, and tomatoes being turned into wonderful dishes to be savored. Stepping inside, the aroma became more intense. Bill was waiting for them.

"Come on, we have a huge table. Edie, I ordered you a soda. I know you don't like beer, and it's too early in the day to be drinking wine."

"You know me too well," said Edie. She really didn't feel like drinking wine today. A coke and a pizza sounded good and maybe a Caesar salad.

As if reading Edie's mind, Jo observed, "Pizza and soda," "It's almost like being back in college."

"Almost," repeated Edie wistfully as she sat between Bill and Katie. Max sat adjacent to her, as did Jo.

While they waited to be served, Max picked up the thread of the conversation that begun outside between he and Edie.

"It is my understanding that you were planning to start classes during the Hillary term. Have you changed your mind?"

"No, I plan to take a degree in English and American Studies, but after that I am not so sure."

"What happened to the great plan to follow the family tradition, be a professional student for awhile, marry late and adopt a bunch of baby girls from China," asked Jo. The latter leaned into the table to hear Edie's response.

"Right now, I cannot see that far into the future. The way I see myself, and what I want from life has changed."

Jo was having none of Edie's indecisiveness, "What you are really saying is that you want to marry Jack and have lots and lots of babies. I saw him drop you off in front of the house the morning we left."

Worried that Jo might lead Edie into an argument, Katie interjected. "Yeah, and we all saw the goodbye kiss Nolan gave you, and don't say you didn't enjoy it because you never said a word until we landed in Holland."

Before Jo could say a word, words of wisdom according to Guarnere were handed out. "What Edie is experiencing is not unusual," quipped Bill. "That's all I wanted to do when I first got home. I wanted to marry Frannie so bad, we eloped to Maryland and honeymooned at Johnny and Pat Martin's house in Ohio. Didn't have a dime to our name, but we had each other. I loved that girl something fierce. A lot of guys felt like that, except for Babe here. He had to play the field literally before marrying Delores." Bill's voice dropped. "Don just lost his Irene. Those women understood us and helped pick us back up when we got down. Warchanges people Jo. I know you know it, so stop acting like it hasn't changed you. Little things that bugged me before the war, I pushed to the side when I came back. I couldn't wait to have kids, and my two boys are great. My grandson Gino is a sweetheart of a kid. Wouldn't change none of it for any amount of money. Maybe Edie is thinking more with her heart than her brain for the first time in her life. That's OK. Marriage can be a beautiful (bee-you-ta-full) thing when two people have something good between them.

"Thank you, Bill," said Edie. The older man put his arm around her shoulder. As for Jo, she sat back in her seat looking halfway between sullen and sad. Edie gave her a sympathetic look, but Jo was having none of it.

The waiter came over to take their order and he spoke English. He noticed Bill's medals and the eagle bolero that he wore around his neck. "You gentlemen must be veterans. Are you paratroopers?"

Bill replied in the affirmative, and ordered a beer, "Preferably, a cold one."

The waiter took their drinks, and when he returned, an older man helped him pass out the drinks. "My uncle would like to know which paratrooper unit."

"506, 101st division Company E," replied Babe. "Better known as….:

The older man jumped in, "Eeezy Company!" He clapped his hands and began talking in Italian to Bill. The younger man motioned with his hand and more people poured out of the kitchen. "We always hoped that one day some of the veterans from Easy Company would have lunch here at the Messina. We are deeply honored." A lot of handshaking and kissing took place. Onlookers at other tables smiled and began chattering amongst themselves. When they discovered it was none other than Wild Bill, Perconte, Babe Heffron, and Malark himself, a sea of autograph hounds began lining up. It got so bad that the Maitre de finally asked everyone to return to their seats and wait until after the men ate their lunch.

They ordered three large pizzas; one had that Dutch sausage that Bill and Edie were crazy about. While they waited, the four men signed autographs and had their picture taken with those who had cameras. Edie, Jo, Katie, and Win posed as relatives, while Max assumed his role as guide as a courtesy of the British Foreign Office. When the food arrived, the crowd disperses again and everyone chowed down.

"This pizza is delicious," said Edie.

"The Dutch are amazing people, but they have to bring in Italians to make good pizza," said Frank. "This is pretty good."

Bill wiped his lips with a napkin and added, "Thank God, the beer is cold."

"Amen to that," said Babe and Don.

The restaurant owners picked up the tab, but Max and Edie left a huge tip. While making their way back to the hotel, they recognized Anika's house. Restored to its original appearance, the house appeared smaller than they remembered. Max stopped the car, but as soon as the girls got out, they began to cry. Then they started walking to the culvert. Win called out and asked Katie if she wanted him to come with her, but she held her hand up and shook her head no without turning around. The three clasped one another's arms and made their way to the site of where this journey all began.

"Turn the car around and follow them," said Bill.

"I don't know if that is such good idea Mr. Guarnere," said Max.

"He didn't ask if it was," said Babe.

"Damn straight," said Perconte.

"Now turn this goddamn car around," said Malarkey.

Max did as he was bid, and quickly did a "U" turn then circled around and he arrived at the bridge while the girls made their way down the embankment.

Bill got out of the car as quick as he could. "Edie don't go down there," he yelled. She heard the panic in his voice.

They stopped for a minute and Edie looked up at Bill. "It's all right Bill, this isn't the same culvert, and I don't have the watch." She was right, the damage to the original culvert, collapsed the small bridge. Repairs had taken place immediately the next day.

The girls looked inside then turned around and stared at the one where Molly had been prevented from joining them. Edie walked over and looked inside as if by some miraculous action, a young Molly would pop out and give them grief for not waiting for her, but of course, it did not happen.

"She's not here," said Jo, who turned back toward the car.

Turning to Katie, "I know Molly is not here," said Edie solemnly. "My mind knows that but tell it to my heart." Katie put her arm around Edie. When they reached the top of the hill, Edie ran towards Bill, who held out his arms for her.

"It's always going to be a tough memory kid," said Bill then he kissed her on the brow. "Come on; let's get the hell outta here."

Once everyone got back in the car, Max took off but slowed down as they made their way through the small streets of Nuenen. Edie saw a sign for a tattoo parlor. "Can we stop here for a minute Max? I want to check this place out."

Bill leaned over and looked out the window. "Oh, hell no, Edie, you are not getting another tattoo."

"Oh, yes, I am, and it's for Jack." Edie showed them the British paratrooper wings that she "borrowed" before they left. Besides I prefer symmetry which means I need a tattoo on my other hip."

Max stopped the car, and Edie as well as Jo got out along with the boys. Katie and Win stayed inside as did Max. "I cannot abide needles," he said with a shudder.

"Be careful," said Katie. "If it doesn't look clean, we can go somewhere else."

"Youse damn straight about that," said Bill. "Come along Missy."

The shop was extremely clean, and after viewing examples of the artist's work, Edie showed him what she wanted done and where. With Babe holding one hand and Bill the other, Edie laid on her tummy while Kort, who spoke English with a lovely accent, went to work. Suddenly, Jo came in with another artist, Sanne and showed her, Edie's first tattoo then pointed to Frank's wings on his jacket. The latter covered his eyes when he realized Edie's left tush cheek was a tad exposed. Malarkey looked up at the ceiling and started whistling. Babe unpinned his wings and handed them to Jo who in turn showed them to Sanne. There was an exchange of words between Jo, Sanne and Kort. The former led Jo off along with Don and Frank into another stall where they calmly waited as Sanne began sketching an enlarged version of the paratrooper wings that eventually she tattooed across the base of Jo's spine. It was painful and tears fell from Jo's eyes. Don held her hand while Frank stroked her hair and from time to time wiped her tears away. Finally, the mission was accomplished and Jo and Edie took turns checking out one another's new artwork.

"Totally bitching," said Edie with a grin.

"Absofuckinglutly," agreed Jo.

Everyone agreed the tattoos were works of art. Even Katie, who could not resist coming in to see what her friends were up to, was extremely pleased with her friends' new body art. "I know a couple of paratroopers in England will pleased."

The next day they took the train to Luxembourg because Henry needed the plane for business trip to Brussels. "It is a beautiful city," said Jo, whose family's idea of a vacation was the yearly trip to Emerald Isle each summer. Max obtained a large limousine

The Luxembourg American Cemetery is located in a part of the city known as Hamm, three miles east of the city of Luxembourg. As they passed through the heavy blue colored gate, a guide came out and asked if they needed assistance locating a grave.

Bill waved her off. "No thanks sweetheart, we know the way, he said grimly.

Despite the season, there were a number of visitors in the cemetery. There were over five thousand graves in this cemetery. A few roses still bloomed in the surrounding gardens. They saw a statue with a carved angel of peace and a very modern looking chapel. The young people let the boys lead the way. Divided into nine different sections, the way to the cemetery sloped downwards. Beautiful trees in all of autumn's colors surrounded the cemetery. They walked all the way to the rear corner of the cemetery. Bill and Babe led the way to Plot: I Row: nine Grave: five, where Alex M. Penkala, Jr. was buried. The boys stood in front of Penk's grave while Edie and company stood around them. Edie gave Malarkey the bouquet then he knelt down and gently placed them at the base of the cross.

"I forgot he was from Indiana," said Jo.

Malarkey's voice broke, "This might be the last time I come back here to see them. I am getting too damn old to drown my sorrows every time I think about Skip Muck and Alex Penkala. Goddamnit they should be here too."

Bill put his arm round Don and said, "Jesus Christ, Malark, I don't know what to say to you anymore. Let it go. It's been sixty years, and there ain't a day goes by dat I don't think of those two fellas and all of the guys dat didn't make it back. Yeah, it's a crying ass shame, but dey sure as hell weren't the type of buddies who would want you to bawl your eyes out every goddamn time you visit their graves."

"Yeah, they probably rather you open a beer and have a smoke while you tell them what swell guys they were," said Babe, who was stroking Jo's hair. "They were Toccoa men, and that's what makes their loss harder for you guys. Remember what Penk said, "He said we were a bunch of morons who volunteered to jump out of a perfectly good airplane. Can you get any more stupid that that?"

"And Luz simply said, probably not," said Frank. He looked off into the distance.

Everyone smiled, including Don Malarkey as he blew his nose and watched Edie and Jo stand in front of the marker and bowed their heads. They both crossed themselves, but Jo kissed her fingers like the good Irish Catholic girl she tried to be. They followed behind Babe who led them to the plot F which was directly in front of Plot I. They found themselves standing in front of Private John T. Julian's marker, Row: 10 Grave: 24. He died on New Years day in 1945 somewhere near Bastogne.

"This is why I never celebrate New Years. I still get chills thinking of that day when Julian was killed. He and I went through basic together and then we wind up in the same Company. Those are the fellows you miss the most. I would have given Frank's left nut, pardon my language, to be with the Toccoa men, but I had this condition that caused me hands to cramp. I never would have made it so it worked out for me, but it was hard coming back home knowing some of my best friends were never going to walk in their mom's front door again. That was tough to take, but you do."

The boys spread out looking up different friends. Eventually they all wound up in Plot E where Skip Muck was buried on the ninth row, grave number 45. Like Alex, he died on the tenth of January. Once again, Edie handed the flowers to Malarkey, but this time it was Bill that broke down. Suddenly, they heard Babe shouting, "Goddamnit stop taking his picture."

Edie turned around to see Babe struggling to take a camera away from two young men. They both had long hair. One was blonde and the other had blue hair, and looked as if they had not bathed in a month of Sundays. When Frank tried to intervene, the blue haired fellow with the camera shoved him to the ground. That's all it took for Edie who ran and jumped on his back while struggling for the camera. That's when he started going around in circles trying to shake Edie off. Blondie tried to pull Edie off but she wrapped her legs around the blue haired man's waist and squeezed tight. Bill swung one of his crutches at Blondie and hit him in the back. He let go of Edie who lost her balance and fell bringing blue haired dude with her. This enabled Katie to snatch the camera from his hand.

By this time, Blondie took a swing at Bill only to fill the full force of Babe's weight push him to ground. "Curahee," yelled Babe. Meanwhile, blue haired dude started to go after Katie, but Win and Max blocked his way. This gave Katie plenty of time to erase the shots the men had made. That's when Blondie pulled a knife. Unfortunately, for him, at that moment, Jo flew through the air, also yelling "Curahee" and knocked the blade from his hand. By this time, some of the visitors who knew these guys must be from the 506th came running towards them from all directions to assist their comrades. Men from the 82nd Airborne old and young alike showed up, three men from the 502nd ambled over swinging their canes as well as some young Rangers, who they later learned were stationed in Germany made their way over. By this time, Max and Win held the two "bums" as Bill called them with their arms behind their back. The men from the 502nd helped Frank up, and thankfully, he was unhurt.

One of the guides alerted the authorities and after a thorough explanation from the group as well as the witnesses, Blondie and blue-haired dude were arrested for possession of a deadly weapon and a whole lot of other charges. As they left the cemetery grounds for the chapel, Bill turned around and looked back over the cemetery, as did Babe. "For a minute there," said Bill, "I could have sworn I heard Muck and Penkala laughing."

"So, did I, Bill," said Babe.

"Me too," said Malark. "I think they would have gotten a kick out of that."

"Yeah," said Frank. "Did you see JoJo fly through the air? Just like that time, she knocked that bayonet out of Cobb's hand.

They walked by the pylons where some people were looking at the pylons with the bronze operation maps and names of the soldiers whose bodies were never found. In the center of the terrace engraved into the granite in bronze letters was an inscription. Jo read it aloud, "All who should hereafter live in freedom will be here reminded that to these men and their comrades we owe a debt to paid with grateful remembrance and with the high resolve that the cause for which they died shall live eternally."

They paused there for a while until Frank said, "Those bums must have forgot to read this before they came inside."

When they entered the chapel, the girls felt humbled by the simplistic beauty that surrounded them. Malarkey pointed to the ceiling. There was a beautiful mosaic with a dove representing peace in the middle. They took their time looking at everything, admiring the craftsmanship that went into the design and building of the chapel. It was done with the utmost care. When they left, the girls felt at peace, but the visit had been hard on the boys. The young ones paired off with each of the men and gave each one a hug and a kiss.

The ride back to the Hotel was quiet. Everyone seemed subdued. Malarkey tried to hide the fact that he was crying, but Katie held his hand while Edie passed down Kleenexes ever so often. Jo stared out the window at the countryside while Perconte squeezed her hand. When they arrived at the hotel, Edie and Jo stopped in the bar and ordered drinks to be sent up to the room. Once the suite, Edie curled up next to Bill and he put his arm around her while her head rest on his shoulder.

"You know normally when we get together," said Babe, "We never talk about the war. Even though there is not a day goes by that I don't think about it. Now Bill, he never thinks about the war just the men."

"Damn straight, I am just glad to be alive. I knew I would be OK, leg or no leg. Jesus you should have seen my ma's face when she saw me for the first time. This cockeyed doctor writes her this note see, saying how I just broke my leg, but I would fine. So here, I am in lying in the goddamn hospital, in walks my ma, by pop and Frannie, and dey sees me lying there minus a leg. Jesus Christ, I thought my poor ma would pass out. I told them not to worry. It would be all right, and it was. But," and to emphasize his point, Bill jabbed the air with his cigarette, dere ain't been a day dat goes by dat I don't think of those fellas, especially the ones from Toccoa and my brother Henry. Sometimes I even talk to Henry when I am alone. He and I were the closes in age, and he always looked out for me when was kids."

Edie lifted her head up and kissed Bill on the cheek.

"They were good men," said Edie. "I tried not to get to close to the ones I knew wouldn't make it, but it was impossible. Skip Muck was one of the most charming men I have ever met, and he was good to us on the line. All of you were."

"That's because you two pulled your weight," said Perconte, "such as it was. I was relieved there was someone shorter than me, Edie."

"Heh, heh," chuckled Bill. "Yeah, you two did all right out dere. Has it bothered youse any?" He carefully eyed Jo.

Jo sat up and leaned on Babe's shoulder. "Edie started having problems back in Mourmelon before we came back to our time. She finally pulled herself together after we wound up in Paris."

"Thanks to Marlene Dietrich," said Edie as she described how she met the most revered actress among American paratroopers of WWII.

"Jesus," said Malark. "That's fantastic. I saw Glenn Miller, and I will never forget that night as long as I live."

"I love his music," said Katie. "Come back over and sit with us."

Instead of re-joining them, Don answered the knock at the door, and let room service come in and set up the bar. "Send up some steaks with potatoes," he said as he tipped the waiter.

"What about you Jo," asked Babe?

"Me, I am fine."

"Like hell you are," growled Bill. "You are angry that Joe Toye isn't here with us. That's why you snipe at Edie every chance you get because I am here, and Winters is still alive, but Joe's not."

"That is not true. I just want Edie to pursue her dreams and not let them get clouded by thoughts of marriage. She just met Jack."

"Hey, I saw Frannie standing on a street corner when she was thirteen, and I knew I would marry her. Sometimes, you just know. I will tell you one thing sweetheart, Joe loved you, but he knew all along that you two wouldn't grow old together. I can hear him now, "Jesus Christ Joanna. get over it."

"How can I," she began crying. "Every morning I tell myself this is the day that it will not hurt, but it does. I know he died of cancer, but Edie should have told me that I would never see him again. She knew, and she should have told me." Jo collapsed on the couch and Edie quickly ran to her and held Jo in her arms.

"I couldn't think how to tell you," said Edie. You were happy and so was Joe. God knows the two of you deserved it. It's not good to know too much about the future because it makes it hard to enjoy the present. You need to learn how to do that sweetie. Enjoy the present. As for grieving over Joe, you go right ahead and cry for him. You are entitled, but eventually you will stop crying and stop being mad. When you do, you will be able to enjoy life and it will be even more precious to you because you know what a miracle living and loving is."

"What if I can't," she wailed.

"You have to," said Katie. "Otherwise you do a disservice to Joe and all of those men buried out in that cemetery."

"Katie's right," said Max. "We owe those men our freedom, and we should honor them by loving those who love us, finding work that we enjoy, and pursuing the pleasures this life has to offer. Just like your friends here."

Don knelt beside Jo. "JoJo, I have always had a hard time dealing with the things I saw during the war, especially what happened to Bill and Joe then Skip and Penk. My wife Irene was a saint, but her love healed me, and if you let Nolan in, I bet he would understand what you are going through."

"Nolan is a good man JoJo," said Bill. "He loves you something awful."

"I know, I know, but I feel torn right now."

"You need time," said Babe.

"And a drink," said Frank. "Here try this." He handed Jo a glass of whiskey, which she sipped.

"Thank you, all of you for being so good to me when I have been such a bitch."

"You have not been all that bad," said Edie. "Besides we are more than friends, we are buddies, right fellows."

"Right," they shouted. Then they heard someone at the door.

This time Bill got up to answer the door. "I tell you JoJo, I was never prouder than I was today when I sees youse flying in the air at that blue haired bum. Who the hell dyes their hair blue?"

Please review.


	52. A Day in London

I do not own Band of Brothers. Only the characters that exist only in my mind. Happy Thanksgiving to all!

When the train arrived from London, Nolan and Jack were there along with Hoogaboom who drove a very large limousine because Godwin's sciatica was acting up.

Nolan walked up to Jo and looked her dead in the eye, "Did you miss me at all?" Much to everyone's surprise, Jo threw her pocketbook to the ground, wrapped her arms around Nolan's neck and answered his question with a passionate kiss.

Some young men returning to college started to snicker then one of them said, "Oy, get a room."

"Oy yourself, get lost," growled Bill as he swung one of his crutches menacingly. The scholars scurried off. Bill now turned his attentions to Jack who greeted Edie by lifting her up in the air which made Edie laugh out loud. Bill turned to Molly and said, "I like that kid more and more."

"I am rather fond of him myself," said Molly sardonically. "Did you miss me while you were away?"

"Every goddamn day, sweetheart, I would show you how much, but I might get arrested."

"Oh, Bill," laughed Molly. "You are hopeless."

"A hopeless romantic when it comes to you baby," crooned Bill as he kissed her on the cheek.

"No more ghosts," whispered Nolen.

He studied Jo's face, waiting for a response, and felt relieved when she smiled. "No more ghosts."

Hans collected the luggage and they were amused to see not only the limousine, but three vintage motorcycles with sidecars. Nolan asked Jo if he was being presumptuous. "Yes, but I like a man of action," said Jo.

Jack on the other hand scooped Edie up and placed her in the sidecar. "Please," said Jack. At the moment, Edie was still standing in the sidecar.

"All right," but I dressed up just for you," said Edie as you daintily took her seat in the sidecar.

"And you look lovely," said Jack. "You can wear a short red skirt for me anytime you like. It look smashing with those riding boots."

"If I am going to be a lady in the country, I might as well dress the part," Edie retorted.

"Who drove the third one," asked Katie?

"That would be me Miss," said Deidre. "Her Ladyship insisted that we bring one for you and Mr. Winchester, but I think it really was just an excuse to ride through the village in case you declined."

"Don't be ridiculous or impertinent Deidre," sniffed Molly, in a very British like way.

"Are you sure you don't want Win to give you a ride," said Katie.

"I am quite sure. A week of shopping with my granddaughter then you two on top of not sleeping in my own bed does not sit well with me. My God we worked hard for these comforts, and I intend to enjoy them. Now you and Win or Wood or whatever you are calling him today, run along."

"Why, Molly," said Katie. "For the first time, you sound like an impatient old fart or is it fartess?"

"Katydid," said Molly smugly, "Kiss my ass."

"I thought that was Bill's job," said Babe without missing a beat.

Frank and Don whooped with gusto and they all headed off for their means of transportation.

That night Jo and Nolan entered a phase of their relationship. Swept away by passion and anticipation of the moment, the two lovers finally fell back onto the bed. "That is a beautiful tattoo Jo," said Nolan quietly. He noticed it almost immediately and gently caressed it, as the skin was still tender before carrying her over to the bed in his room. Nolan's room was at the end of the hall, and since this was the first time together, they desired privacy.

Down at the boathouse, Edie underwent similar examination by Jack. "My God, you are an amazing woman," said Jack as Edie unveiled the new artwork. Touching it with his fingertips, he murmured, "I am completely gob smacked. This is the greatest compliment anyone has ever paid me," he said. "How did you manage it?"

Edie grinned and held up his wings, which he snatched from her. "You little minx and right under my nose."

"Can I help it that I like symmetry," mused Edie, "And I aim to please."

"Oh, you do," said Jack as pulled her down on top of him.

The next few weeks everyone relaxed and rested. One day the Molly invited Meggie and her friends upstairs to play dress up. Deidre brought out a number of velvet boxes that contained a stunning assortment of bracelets, pendants, mourning pins, rings, necklaces, and Katie's favorite - tiaras.

"It's like having breakfast in bed at Tiffany's," said Katie with glee as she held a necklace with large emeralds up to the light. "Oh, Molly, when did you wear this? It's stunning."

"That was a birthday gift from Ralph. It was my thirtieth, and we had a lovely party despite the shortages. Lew Nixon came with his new bride as did Edie's grandparents."

"Really," said Edie. She was helping Meggie with the clasp on a spectacular blue sapphire and diamond bracelet. The latter wore one of her grandmother's beaded dresses from the twenties, a pair of long white gloves, and it was the latter that the bracelet now refused to wrap around. "There, got it," said Edie. The two looked in the mirror. "You like a woman from another era."

"Oh, I wish Daddy would let me have a costume party for a wedding reception. Isn't a wedding about taking on another identity? You know that of a wife."

"Makes sense to me, I don't think your father would like it very much nor your mother after she and I sat patiently while you tried on every Vera Wang gown in London before finding the perfect dress," said Molly.

Ignoring the subtle scolding, Meggie dropped her tone and said, "Grand may I wear this bracelet for the Christmas party in Valldemossa."

Katie stopped preening in the mirror and looked at Jo and Edie who shrugged.

"Of course, my love, Deidre, please make a note of that for me."

"Yes, your ladyship," said Deidre. She jotted that down in black book that Edie learned served as her notes on what to pack for this or that occasion. Still writing, Deidre left the room.

Molly looked up to see her friend's gesture.

"I usually winter the island of Mallorca. We have a villa in the village of Valldemossa. That is where I spend Christmas. It is too painful for me to stay here."

"I am sorry Molly," said Edie as she hugged Molly. How frail she seems right now, thought Edie.

"That's understandable," said Jo, who had not really enjoyed the holidays since the death of her mother. It's just that we thought we were spending the holidays with you," said Jo, "But we understand you want your family with you at Christmas."

"Of course, you are spending the holidays with me. That is what we planned when we started the European trip. Isabel and Henry entertain their friends and her family at Somerville during the holidays. My daughters, of course, conveniently live far away enough that the trip is too strenuous for me and too expensive for them to make."

"Oh, Grand, please don't bring that up again," said Meggie. "You know how unhappy it makes you." Turning to the perplexed trio, Meggie explained in a tone that let them know how displeased she was with her aunts. "Grand raised them to be independent women in a time when most of their friends were encouraged to marry, settle down, and live a nice, button downed life. She gave them freedom, and they repay her by moving to the far corners of the earth, thinking that Grand is so resilient that she will never notice that they aren't there."

"Meggie that is enough. I made the mistake of trying to be my daughters' friends," said Molly tearfully. "Ralph warned me that this might happen. They are your daughters he would say, not your friends, but I would not listen. I never realized how much they resented my intrusion into their lives. My attempt at being the hip, cool, understanding mom backfired when my daughters made it clear that they were afraid I would smother their children the same way I did them." Laughing bitterly, Molly said, "They compare me to Auntie Mame."

"Oh, Molly, why didn't you tell us," said a shocked Katie. "Of course, you thought you were doing the right thing, but do you think you were trying to replace us with your daughters?"

"Not at first," said Molly. "However, when they all chose to go away to boarding school for their last years in what we call high school, I knew I failed them some way, and I almost made the same mistake with Henry. It is funny, but he thought I did not love him as much as I did his sisters. So, if I start butting into your lives just let me know."

Speechless, Edie just continued to hold Molly as they sat together on the bed. Finally, she whispered, "I don't know what to say Molly, but I know you love them very much, and that is what is important."

"Fuck 'em," said Jo.

"Pardon," said Molly. She lifted her head up and blinked her eyes several times.

"Fuck them for being such total bee aitches. My mother died when I was young, and I would have done anything to have a mother like you who wanted to do things together instead of having a bunch of guys always putting me down because I was a girl. Fuck them, I know they are your daughters, but one day, they will regret their decision because I think you are the coolest, most wonderful woman I have ever met, and they can just kiss my Irish ass."

Stunned by Jo's outburst as well as the personal attack on Molly's daughters, Edie tried to gauge Molly's reaction, and was relieved when she began to chuckle then it was a side bursting laugh. "Thank you Jo," said Molly holding her hand out to her friend. "Of course, it must have been horrible for you growing up in a house full of jocks with no mother. Come here." Edie rolled over to the other side of the bed while Molly embraced a crying Jo.

"It is so unfair," sobbed Jo. "If they were here now, I would really give them a piece of my mind."

"You would have to get in line," said Meggie. "Mummy and Daddy are furious with them for not letting the grandchildren visit more often. Granddad begged them to reconsider, but they refuse. They cannot believe how close Jack and I are to Grand. I agree with Jo, fuck them."

"Please, no, don't say things like that. They are my daughters and I love them so dearly, and I miss them, nevertheless I made a mistake, but I learned from them so you are welcome to stay here or leave, but remember the door at Somerville Hall is always open as long as I am alive.

"Jesus Christ, we are becoming maudling," says Edie,

A knock at the door let them know Deidre was back, "Here is the box that you requested for Miss Morrison."

"For me," said Katie? "What is it?

"Open it and see," said Molly who eagerly anticipated her friend's reaction. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Katie undid the clasp and raised the lid. "Oh, my, it is absofuckinglutely unbelievable!" Edie, Jo, and Meggie looked over and around Katie and a chorus of ooooo's filled the room. It was a small tiara with white and black diamonds, the latter matched the beads in Katie's wedding dress.

"The moment I saw you in your wedding dress, I knew this would make your wedding ensemble complete. It can be your something borrowed," said Molly who embraced a teary Katie. "That is if you approve."

"Approve, are you shitting me, excuse me, kidding me? This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," said Katie.

"It is not the one I wore at my wedding. That tiara is a family heirloom and belongs to Isabelle. "Someday, Edie will wear it." Molly held up a multi-string pearled bracelet with an aquamarine clasp. "Try this on."

Edie held out her right arm and stood patiently while Molly fastened the clasp. "It suits you."

"It is very beautiful. How old is it?"

"If I recall correctly, that dates back to Queen Alexandra's time. I had it restrung not too long ago, and the jeweler said that they rarely cut stones like that anymore. Now you should have a ring or two to wear along with that. Here look through this tray, and see what strikes your fancy."

Before Edie stood a wide velvet tray of the widest assortment of rings, she had ever seen outside of a jewelry store.

"Wow, look at that one," said Jo pointing to a large emerald.

"Please try it on. Now that ring dates to about 1925. It was an anniversary present to my mother-in-law."

"She was very tall wasn't she Grand," asked Meggie. "I mean this dress of her fits me perfectly.

"Yes, the Countess was almost as tall as Jo. She was quite sensible for her time, but Hortense missed the carefree days when England's aristocracy had the run of things, but she was a practical woman when need be and was not above dealing on the black market. I never said anything, but I knew Hortense must have made some shady dealings after I lost my first child. If I wanted a special kind of dessert then it appeared, and that was during the food shortages. Had it not been for her and Anika, I would have starved for female companionship."

All of the girls selected rings and admired their hands in the mirror. At least most of them did, Edie still had not chosen a ring. "What is the matter Edie, nothing appeals to you?"

"Oh, they are all beautiful," said Edie, "but you know my tastes in jewelry are simple and old-fashion. Oh, here is one that I overlooked." Carefully she removed the ring from its velvet bed. Edie held it up to the light. Crafted in platinum, the center stone was a large aquamarine. Seven Old European Cut round diamonds surrounded the gem while smaller diamonds were evident in the intricate floral design on the sides of the band. Placing it on her ring finger of her right hand, Edie held her hand away and admired the ring. "This is a beautiful ring," she said softly. "What is its history?"

"I am not sure," said Molly as she looked at the ring on Edie's hand. "I would say art deco by the geometric design, which puts it sometimes in the twenties, and it does look lovely on your hand."

"Thank you," said Edie as she removed the jewel and placed it back in the tray. It was true. Her tastes were simple. Sometimes it overwhelmed Edie to think about the fact that one day, many years from now, she and Jack would be responsible for maintaining the traditions of Somerville Hall. Whatever plans I made prior to September, seem so inconsequential in comparison to the duties I will inherit if I marry Jack, she thought. Shaking her head as that would remove her worries, Edie tried to pick up the thread of the conversation. She felt an arm around her shoulder and saw that Molly was studying her carefully.

"It is staggering at first, but it is amazing how easy it comes to you after awhile," Molly whispered. Edie hugged Molly who knew what Edie must have been feeling having experienced the same awesome sense of responsibility when she agreed to marry Ralph. "You will rise to the occasion as you always do in any circumstance. God willing I will be there to guide you through the protocol of being the wife of a Viscount. We have plenty of time to train you for the duties involved as being the Countess of Somerville."

"What are you two whispering about," demanded Meggie.

"We are plotting to moon your father when he comes down for the weekend," retorted Molly.

The girls whooped as they envisioned what Lord Henry's reaction would be if such a thing occurred.

"Grand, poor Father would think you had lost your mind," said Meggie.

"Not anymore," said Edie. "He told Jack that it would not surprise him if Molly rode naked through the streets of Somerville. That really set them off laughing, and it was a few days before anyone could say Somerville within earshot of any of those present in the room without one or all suppressing a chuckle.

The beauty of the autumn colors faded as October finally came to a close. It was time for Bill and company to fly back across the pond along with Edie, JoJo, and Katie. When they landed in Philadelphia, they sat with Frank and Don who had to wait for their flights. After many hugs and kisses along with promises to see them soon at Katie's wedding, the two men boarded the flight to Chicago. The girls prearranged to lease a large limousine to escort Bill and Babe home in style. When they pulled up in front of Babe's brownstone, the girls hopped out and walked him upstairs to his front door. His stunned neighbors could only imagine what Edward Heffron was doing in the company of three lovely ladies who hugged him and kissed him before entering the limo again. Jaws dropped when the car pulled in front of Bill's house. His son Gene met them in front of the house.

"Hey, Wild Bill," called a young man from the neighborhood. "You are one lucky dude. Those are fine looking broads with you."

"Mind your manners," you scalawag. "Dey's ain't broads. Dey's goddamn women."

"You tell him Wild Bill," said Edie as she hugged Bill. "Either you call me or I will call you." Edie pressed her forehead against Bill's.

"I would grab your ass, honey, but I am afraid, my boy here will think I'm cracking up."

"That's all right Bill, it's the thought that counts." They both laughed and she kissed him goodbye.

As Gene helped his father up the steps, he heard the girls yell, "See you soon, Wild Bill!" The two men turned to see the girls standing in the limousine with their heads sticking through the sunroof. Then they started to sing

"We pull upon the Risers

We land upon the grass,

We never land upon our feet,

We always hit our ass.

Hidee Hydee Christ almighty

who the hell are we?

Rim-ram Gawddamn

We're Parchute infantry!"

Edie, Jo, and Katie continued singing and waving as did Bill until the car turned the corner and was out of sight.

"Did you have fun Pops?"

"Son, I had one fine vacation."

In November, the University of Virginia held a memorial service for Molly, which the three girls attended. Each visited with their parents, and were rather glad to be back together even under dubious circumstances. Jack came to represent his grandmother who had been invited as Molly's "guardian." She and Anika were now in Spain soaking up the warm sunshine before flying to California for Katie and Win's wedding. The latter was now employed at the Oxford University Hospital specializing in trauma wounds. His unit was responsible for the treatment of many of the soldiers wounded in the wars in Afghanistan and Iraq. He would fly over just before the wedding. Once again, Chris took over temporary management of the dairy while Jack and Nolan were in the states.

It was a solemn ceremony held in the magnificent Rotunda that was restored based on Jefferson's original design. The provost requested that Edie say a few words regarding her roommate and friend. Katie and JoJo squeezed her hand before she stood in front of the many students and faculty members who attended the service. Standing at the podium, Edie smiled at the attendees many of whom were on the point of tears. Molly would be so touched by the presence of all these people, Edie thought, and that is how she began her eulogy to her dear young friend who was now by some strange, dark scientific experiment was in her eighties enjoying the life as Lady Winters, the Dowager Countess of Somerville. Edie reserved her remarks to the funny escapades that the fab four were once known for and this enabled many in the audience to laugh as well as cry. She concluded her speech with words that mixed the present and the past. "Although our dear friend Molly is not with us now, she will always be in our hearts, and I will cherish her memory and carry it with me as long as I live." As she returned to her seat, Jack embraced her and kissed her on the cheek. When she sat down, Katie and JoJo put their arms around her.

Next, it was Jack's turn to take the podium. "I never met the Molly that all of you knew and loved, but I know she must have been a special person for all of you to pay tribute to her memory today in this beautiful room. My grandmother is very sad that she could not be here with all of you today. I hope all of you understand how hard it is for her to let go of Molly who was young and vibrant with her whole life ahead of her. My family holds Molly in the highest regards, and it is with great pleasure that we establish an endowment to fund the education of any young woman who is a veteran of the Iraq War and desires and education at this wonderful university. It is a special wish of the family and her friends that special consideration be given to a young woman who was injured during the war and is now an amputee. We ask simply that you call it the Molly Fund. Although, we British rarely discuss money, I am delighted to inform you that the Winters of Somerville have donated a million dollars to this endowment." This brought a round of applause and the memorial concluded with Molly's favorite hymn "The Lord Bless You and Keep You."

As they strolled out of the building and onto the older part of the campus, Edie spied an old man who looked vaguely familiar, she stopped and said, "Shifty, is that you?"

"Yes, m'am, it sure is good to see all of you again. Y'all look just as pretty as the first time I laid eyes on you, and that's a fact. I called Bill up when I read the news about Molly in the paper." Edie, Jo, and Katie took turns giving him a hug then Edie introduced Jack and Nolan. They walked together away from the crowd. I sure was relieved to hear that she's doing fine over in England, but I sure am sorry that she did not make it back with y'all. I know how close you all are, but Bill says she's doing real good."

"Jack is her grandson," said Edie matter-of-factly.

"Is that a fact," said Shifty. "I can see the resemblance in your eyes."

"We are having lunch with the Chancellor," said Jo. "Why don't you join us?"

"No, I wouldn't feel right about that," said Shifty, "but I would like to catch up with y'all afterwards."

"Sure Shifty," said Edie. "Let's meet back here say around 2:00."

"Good enough," said Shifty. "Nice meeting you young men."

"The pleasure is entirely ours," said Jack as he shook hands with Easy Company's famous sharp shooter.

After a luncheon that seemed to go on forever and where the girls were told repeatedly how sorry they were to hear of this tragedy, and with time, their wounds would heal, the girls along with Nolan and Jack met Shifty in front of the Rotunda.

"How was your luncheon," asked Shifty.

"Exhausting," said Katie. "We sat there and had to pretend Molly is dead, and we are devastated. I never thought I would hear myself say this, but I could use a drink."

"And we know just the place," said Edie. They walked to the corner, where the most popular handouts in Charlotte were located.

"The Buddhist Biker Bar and Grill," said, Jack. "What a smashing name for a pub."

"Sounds a little odd to me," said Shifty. "Y'all sure this is a bar. It looks like someone's house."

"Trust me," said Edie. "It is definitely a bar." Inside, the eclectic décor featured a vaulted ceiling with a hand-painted water scene and an old canoe

"Now I like that," said Shifty.

They gathered around a table in the back, and ordered a round of whiskies. Shifty looked a little uneasy until Edie said, "Shot the eyes out of any squirrels lately?"

That seemed to put him at ease. "No, I can't rightly say as I have. How about you, have you done any hunting?"

"I don't know if I want to have that kind of power over any living thing ever again, Shifty."

"I know how you feel. A lot of fellows feel that way. I know I did for a long time."

"You were in a wreck on your way back home weren't you," asked Nolan.

"Yes, son, I sure was. This replacement got drunk and ran right into our transport. I was in a cast from here down." Shifty placed his hand at his waist. "While I was in hospital, somebody stole my back pay and all my loot. That's the stuff I took off of dead Germans," he explained.

"I remember reading that," said Edie. "It's a shame someone wasn't there from Easy Company to stop them."

Jo sipped her whiskey, and said, "I am glad I wasn't there towards the end of the war especially after what Babe told me happened to Chuck Grant."

Shifty finished his drink, and commiserated with her, "Now that was a shame for a fellow as nice as Chuck to make it all through the war and then get shot in the head by some sorry replacement who supposedly is on the same side as you," said Shifty. The girls all nodded. They liked Chuck. He was a good sergeant who looked out for his men in the same careful manner as did Bill, Joe, Johnny Martin, and Ken Mercier.

"To Chuck," said Jo. They hoisted their glasses and sipped their whiskies. Before the afternoon ended, they toasted the memories of a lot of their friends who were no longer living, including Joe Toye. It was then that Jo explained that she and Nolan were going to take a little side trip up to Pennsylvania after Thanksgiving to pay their respects to Joe Toye.

They paced their drinking and eventually stopped to order several pulled duck quesadillas, which Shifty declared made a fine meal along with some sodas. Afterwards the girls walked Shifty to his truck and each gave him a goodbye hug and kiss on the cheek. "I sure am glad that I lived long enough to see you three again. Take care and congratulations on your upcoming nuptials, Katie."

"Thank you Shifty. That is very kind of you to say."

Shifty got into his truck, stuck his arm out the window, and waved goodbye. The girls waved back then rejoined Jack and Nolan.

The next day Edie and Jack flew up to New York and picked up Molly, Anika, and Deidre at the airport then they left for California. Jo and Nolan rented a car and left for Pennsylvania. The plan was for them to pick up Bill and Babe in Philadelphia then they would all fly out to California, but first Jo and Nolan needed to make a side trip.

Arriving in Reading around two, Jo, and Nolen stopped at a local gas station and obtained directions to the cemetery. After inquiring at the cemetery office about the exact location obtained of Joe Toye's' grave they drove into the cemetery. Nolan parked the car as close as he could to the gravesite. It was cold and a bit windy. Nolen held the door for Jo and she stepped out then she opened the back seat and reached for the large bouquet of flowers that they bought on their way to the cemetery.

"Do you want me to stay here," said Nolan. "I don't mind."

"Yes, you do," said Jo. "I would like for you to come with me. No more ghosts remember?"

"No more ghosts," agreed Nolan.

It did not take them long to find Joe Toye's marker. The tombstone was handsome and Jo could almost hear Joe telling someone the words he wanted engraved on it. Stooping down to lay the flowers on the grave, Jo placed her fingers over the 506th carved on the tombstone. She squatted like that for a while then stood up and leaned on Nolan who wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face on his shoulder and had a little cry. They never said a word. Nolan handed her his handkerchief, which she gratefully received. When they got back to their car, they realized someone had pulled in behind their car. He was blonde and middle age, but Jo immediately recognized him as Joe's son Peter. The latter nodded at both of them but then stopped and stared at Jo.

"I'm sorry for staring, but you remind of a woman in a photograph that I found in my father's wallet after he died. Her name was Joanna Riordan. My name is Peter Toye."

Nolan got in the car, started it, and then waited to see what Jo would do.

That's all right," said Jo. "You resemble your father."

"That's what everyone says," said Peter proudly. "May I ask how you know my father?"

Walking around the car to get inside, Jo said, "It's a long story."

"Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

"Joanna Riordan," she said then quickly jumped in the car leaving a stunned Peter Toye look on as they drove off and circled around the cemetery before exiting. When he made his way over to his father's grave, Peter trembled when he read the note with the large bouquet of flowers. _Thank you for everything you gave me. All my love, Joanna._ Shaking his head, Peter told himself she must be her granddaughter. Lifting up the flowers, he got the shock of his life. There on the ground, still in its holster was an Army regulation World War II vintage 45.


	53. Autumn Revelations II

I do not own Band of Brothers. Only the characters that exist only in my mind. Happy Thanksgiving to all!

When the train arrived from London, Nolan and Jack were there along with Hoogaboom who drove a very large limousine because Godwin's sciatica was acting up.

Nolan walked up to Jo and looked her dead in the eye, "Did you miss me at all?" Much to everyone's surprise, Jo threw her pocketbook to the ground, wrapped her arms around Nolan's neck and answered his question with a passionate kiss.

Some young men returning to college started to snicker then one of them said, "Oy, get a room."

"Oy yourself, get lost," growled Bill as he swung one of his crutches menacingly. The scholars scurried off. Bill now turned his attentions to Jack who greeted Edie by lifting her up in the air which made Edie laugh out loud. Bill turned to Molly and said, "I like that kid more and more."

"I am rather fond of him myself," said Molly sardonically. "Did you miss me while you were away?"

"Every goddamn day, sweetheart, I would show you how much, but I might get arrested."

"Oh, Bill," laughed Molly. "You are hopeless."

"A hopeless romantic when it comes to you baby," crooned Bill as he kissed her on the cheek.

"No more ghosts," whispered Nolen.

He studied Jo's face, waiting for a response, and felt relieved when she smiled. "No more ghosts."

Hans collected the luggage and they were amused to see not only the limousine, but three vintage motorcycles with sidecars. Nolan asked Jo if he was being presumptuous. "Yes, but I like a man of action," said Jo.

Jack on the other hand scooped Edie up and placed her in the sidecar. "Please," said Jack. At the moment, Edie was still standing in the sidecar.

"All right," but I dressed up just for you," said Edie as you daintily took her seat in the sidecar.

"And you look lovely," said Jack. "You can wear a short red skirt for me anytime you like. It look smashing with those riding boots."

"If I am going to be a lady in the country, I might as well dress the part," Edie retorted.

"Who drove the third one," asked Katie?

"That would be me Miss," said Deidre. "Her Ladyship insisted that we bring one for you and Mr. Winchester, but I think it really was just an excuse to ride through the village in case you declined."

"Don't be ridiculous or impertinent Deidre," sniffed Molly, in a very British like way.

"Are you sure you don't want Win to give you a ride," said Katie.

"I am quite sure. A week of shopping with my granddaughter then you two on top of not sleeping in my own bed does not sit well with me. My God we worked hard for these comforts, and I intend to enjoy them. Now you and Win or Wood or whatever you are calling him today, run along."

"Why, Molly," said Katie. "For the first time, you sound like an impatient old fart or is it fartess?"

"Katydid," said Molly smugly, "Kiss my ass."

"I thought that was Bill's job," said Babe without missing a beat.

Frank and Don whooped with gusto and they all headed off for their means of transportation.

That night Jo and Nolan entered a phase of their relationship. Swept away by passion and anticipation of the moment, the two lovers finally fell back onto the bed. "That is a beautiful tattoo Jo," said Nolan quietly. He noticed it almost immediately and gently caressed it, as the skin was still tender before carrying her over to the bed in his room. Nolan's room was at the end of the hall, and since this was the first time together, they desired privacy.

Down at the boathouse, Edie underwent similar examination by Jack. "My God, you are an amazing woman," said Jack as Edie unveiled the new artwork. Touching it with his fingertips, he murmured, "I am completely gob smacked. This is the greatest compliment anyone has ever paid me," he said. "How did you manage it?"

Edie grinned and held up his wings, which he snatched from her. "You little minx and right under my nose."

"Can I help it that I like symmetry," mused Edie, "And I aim to please."

"Oh, you do," said Jack as pulled her down on top of him.

The next few weeks everyone relaxed and rested. One day the Molly invited Meggie and her friends upstairs to play dress up. Deidre brought out a number of velvet boxes that contained a stunning assortment of bracelets, pendants, mourning pins, rings, necklaces, and Katie's favorite - tiaras.

"It's like having breakfast in bed at Tiffany's," said Katie with glee as she held a necklace with large emeralds up to the light. "Oh, Molly, when did you wear this? It's stunning."

"That was a birthday gift from Ralph. It was my thirtieth, and we had a lovely party despite the shortages. Lew Nixon came with his new bride as did Edie's grandparents."

"Really," said Edie. She was helping Meggie with the clasp on a spectacular blue sapphire and diamond bracelet. The latter wore one of her grandmother's beaded dresses from the twenties, a pair of long white gloves, and it was the latter that the bracelet now refused to wrap around. "There, got it," said Edie. The two looked in the mirror. "You like a woman from another era."

"Oh, I wish Daddy would let me have a costume party for a wedding reception. Isn't a wedding about taking on another identity? You know that of a wife."

"Makes sense to me, I don't think your father would like it very much nor your mother after she and I sat patiently while you tried on every Vera Wang gown in London before finding the perfect dress," said Molly.

Ignoring the subtle scolding, Meggie dropped her tone and said, "Grand may I wear this bracelet for the Christmas party in Valldemossa."

Katie stopped preening in the mirror and looked at Jo and Edie who shrugged.

"Of course, my love, Deidre, please make a note of that for me."

"Yes, your ladyship," said Deidre. She jotted that down in black book that Edie learned served as her notes on what to pack for this or that occasion. Still writing, Deidre left the room.

Molly looked up to see her friend's gesture.

"I usually winter the island of Mallorca. We have a villa in the village of Valldemossa. That is where I spend Christmas. It is too painful for me to stay here."

"I am sorry Molly," said Edie as she hugged Molly. How frail she seems right now, thought Edie.

"That's understandable," said Jo, who had not really enjoyed the holidays since the death of her mother. It's just that we thought we were spending the holidays with you," said Jo, "But we understand you want your family with you at Christmas."

"Of course, you are spending the holidays with me. That is what we planned when we started the European trip. Isabel and Henry entertain their friends and her family at Somerville during the holidays. My daughters, of course, conveniently live far away enough that the trip is too strenuous for me and too expensive for them to make."

"Oh, Grand, please don't bring that up again," said Meggie. "You know how unhappy it makes you." Turning to the perplexed trio, Meggie explained in a tone that let them know how displeased she was with her aunts. "Grand raised them to be independent women in a time when most of their friends were encouraged to marry, settle down, and live a nice, button downed life. She gave them freedom, and they repay her by moving to the far corners of the earth, thinking that Grand is so resilient that she will never notice that they aren't there."

"Meggie that is enough. I made the mistake of trying to be my daughters' friends," said Molly tearfully. "Ralph warned me that this might happen. They are your daughters he would say, not your friends, but I would not listen. I never realized how much they resented my intrusion into their lives. My attempt at being the hip, cool, understanding mom backfired when my daughters made it clear that they were afraid I would smother their children the same way I did them." Laughing bitterly, Molly said, "They compare me to Auntie Mame."

"Oh, Molly, why didn't you tell us," said a shocked Katie. "Of course, you thought you were doing the right thing, but do you think you were trying to replace us with your daughters?"

"Not at first," said Molly. "However, when they all chose to go away to boarding school for their last years in what we call high school, I knew I failed them some way, and I almost made the same mistake with Henry. It is funny, but he thought I did not love him as much as I did his sisters. So, if I start butting into your lives just let me know."

Speechless, Edie just continued to hold Molly as they sat together on the bed. Finally, she whispered, "I don't know what to say Molly, but I know you love them very much, and that is what is important."

"Fuck 'em," said Jo.

"Pardon," said Molly. She lifted her head up and blinked her eyes several times.

"Fuck them for being such total bee aitches. My mother died when I was young, and I would have done anything to have a mother like you who wanted to do things together instead of having a bunch of guys always putting me down because I was a girl. Fuck them, I know they are your daughters, but one day, they will regret their decision because I think you are the coolest, most wonderful woman I have ever met, and they can just kiss my Irish ass."

Stunned by Jo's outburst as well as the personal attack on Molly's daughters, Edie tried to gauge Molly's reaction, and was relieved when she began to chuckle then it was a side bursting laugh. "Thank you Jo," said Molly holding her hand out to her friend. "Of course, it must have been horrible for you growing up in a house full of jocks with no mother. Come here." Edie rolled over to the other side of the bed while Molly embraced a crying Jo.

"It is so unfair," sobbed Jo. "If they were here now, I would really give them a piece of my mind."

"You would have to get in line," said Meggie. "Mummy and Daddy are furious with them for not letting the grandchildren visit more often. Granddad begged them to reconsider, but they refuse. They cannot believe how close Jack and I are to Grand. I agree with Jo, fuck them."

"Please, no, don't say things like that. They are my daughters and I love them so dearly, and I miss them, nevertheless I made a mistake, but I learned from them so you are welcome to stay here or leave, but remember the door at Somerville Hall is always open as long as I am alive.

"Jesus Christ, we are becoming maudling," says Edie,

A knock at the door let them know Deidre was back, "Here is the box that you requested for Miss Morrison."

"For me," said Katie? "What is it?

"Open it and see," said Molly who eagerly anticipated her friend's reaction. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Katie undid the clasp and raised the lid. "Oh, my, it is absofuckinglutely unbelievable!" Edie, Jo, and Meggie looked over and around Katie and a chorus of ooooo's filled the room. It was a small tiara with white and black diamonds, the latter matched the beads in Katie's wedding dress.

"The moment I saw you in your wedding dress, I knew this would make your wedding ensemble complete. It can be your something borrowed," said Molly who embraced a teary Katie. "That is if you approve."

"Approve, are you shitting me, excuse me, kidding me? This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," said Katie.

"It is not the one I wore at my wedding. That tiara is a family heirloom and belongs to Isabelle. "Someday, Edie will wear it." Molly held up a multi-string pearled bracelet with an aquamarine clasp. "Try this on."

Edie held out her right arm and stood patiently while Molly fastened the clasp. "It suits you."

"It is very beautiful. How old is it?"

"If I recall correctly, that dates back to Queen Alexandra's time. I had it restrung not too long ago, and the jeweler said that they rarely cut stones like that anymore. Now you should have a ring or two to wear along with that. Here look through this tray, and see what strikes your fancy."

Before Edie stood a wide velvet tray of the widest assortment of rings, she had ever seen outside of a jewelry store.

"Wow, look at that one," said Jo pointing to a large emerald.

"Please try it on. Now that ring dates to about 1925. It was an anniversary present to my mother-in-law."

"She was very tall wasn't she Grand," asked Meggie. "I mean this dress of her fits me perfectly.

"Yes, the Countess was almost as tall as Jo. She was quite sensible for her time, but Hortense missed the carefree days when England's aristocracy had the run of things, but she was a practical woman when need be and was not above dealing on the black market. I never said anything, but I knew Hortense must have made some shady dealings after I lost my first child. If I wanted a special kind of dessert then it appeared, and that was during the food shortages. Had it not been for her and Anika, I would have starved for female companionship."

All of the girls selected rings and admired their hands in the mirror. At least most of them did, Edie still had not chosen a ring. "What is the matter Edie, nothing appeals to you?"

"Oh, they are all beautiful," said Edie, "but you know my tastes in jewelry are simple and old-fashion. Oh, here is one that I overlooked." Carefully she removed the ring from its velvet bed. Edie held it up to the light. Crafted in platinum, the center stone was a large aquamarine. Seven Old European Cut round diamonds surrounded the gem while smaller diamonds were evident in the intricate floral design on the sides of the band. Placing it on her ring finger of her right hand, Edie held her hand away and admired the ring. "This is a beautiful ring," she said softly. "What is its history?"

"I am not sure," said Molly as she looked at the ring on Edie's hand. "I would say art deco by the geometric design, which puts it sometimes in the twenties, and it does look lovely on your hand."

"Thank you," said Edie as she removed the jewel and placed it back in the tray. It was true. Her tastes were simple. Sometimes it overwhelmed Edie to think about the fact that one day, many years from now, she and Jack would be responsible for maintaining the traditions of Somerville Hall. Whatever plans I made prior to September, seem so inconsequential in comparison to the duties I will inherit if I marry Jack, she thought. Shaking her head as that would remove her worries, Edie tried to pick up the thread of the conversation. She felt an arm around her shoulder and saw that Molly was studying her carefully.

"It is staggering at first, but it is amazing how easy it comes to you after awhile," Molly whispered. Edie hugged Molly who knew what Edie must have been feeling having experienced the same awesome sense of responsibility when she agreed to marry Ralph. "You will rise to the occasion as you always do in any circumstance. God willing I will be there to guide you through the protocol of being the wife of a Viscount. We have plenty of time to train you for the duties involved as being the Countess of Somerville."

"What are you two whispering about," demanded Meggie.

"We are plotting to moon your father when he comes down for the weekend," retorted Molly.

The girls whooped as they envisioned what Lord Henry's reaction would be if such a thing occurred.

"Grand, poor Father would think you had lost your mind," said Meggie.

"Not anymore," said Edie. "He told Jack that it would not surprise him if Molly rode naked through the streets of Somerville. That really set them off laughing, and it was a few days before anyone could say Somerville within earshot of any of those present in the room without one or all suppressing a chuckle.

The beauty of the autumn colors faded as October finally came to a close. It was time for Bill and company to fly back across the pond along with Edie, JoJo, and Katie. When they landed in Philadelphia, they sat with Frank and Don who had to wait for their flights. After many hugs and kisses along with promises to see them soon at Katie's wedding, the two men boarded the flight to Chicago. The girls prearranged to lease a large limousine to escort Bill and Babe home in style. When they pulled up in front of Babe's brownstone, the girls hopped out and walked him upstairs to his front door. His stunned neighbors could only imagine what Edward Heffron was doing in the company of three lovely ladies who hugged him and kissed him before entering the limo again. Jaws dropped when the car pulled in front of Bill's house. His son Gene met them in front of the house.

"Hey, Wild Bill," called a young man from the neighborhood. "You are one lucky dude. Those are fine looking broads with you."

"Mind your manners," you scalawag. "Dey's ain't broads. Dey's goddamn women."

"You tell him Wild Bill," said Edie as she hugged Bill. "Either you call me or I will call you." Edie pressed her forehead against Bill's.

"I would grab your ass, honey, but I am afraid, my boy here will think I'm cracking up."

"That's all right Bill, it's the thought that counts." They both laughed and she kissed him goodbye.

As Gene helped his father up the steps, he heard the girls yell, "See you soon, Wild Bill!" The two men turned to see the girls standing in the limousine with their heads sticking through the sunroof. Then they started to sing

"We pull upon the Risers

We land upon the grass,

We never land upon our feet,

We always hit our ass.

Hidee Hydee Christ almighty

who the hell are we?

Rim-ram Gawddamn

We're Parchute infantry!"

Edie, Jo, and Katie continued singing and waving as did Bill until the car turned the corner and was out of sight.

"Did you have fun Pops?"

"Son, I had one fine vacation."

In November, the University of Virginia held a memorial service for Molly, which the three girls attended. Each visited with their parents, and were rather glad to be back together even under dubious circumstances. Jack came to represent his grandmother who had been invited as Molly's "guardian." She and Anika were now in Spain soaking up the warm sunshine before flying to California for Katie and Win's wedding. The latter was now employed at the Oxford University Hospital specializing in trauma wounds. His unit was responsible for the treatment of many of the soldiers wounded in the wars in Afghanistan and Iraq. He would fly over just before the wedding. Once again, Chris took over temporary management of the dairy while Jack and Nolan were in the states.

It was a solemn ceremony held in the magnificent Rotunda that was restored based on Jefferson's original design. The provost requested that Edie say a few words regarding her roommate and friend. Katie and JoJo squeezed her hand before she stood in front of the many students and faculty members who attended the service. Standing at the podium, Edie smiled at the attendees many of whom were on the point of tears. Molly would be so touched by the presence of all these people, Edie thought, and that is how she began her eulogy to her dear young friend who was now by some strange, dark scientific experiment was in her eighties enjoying the life as Lady Winters, the Dowager Countess of Somerville. Edie reserved her remarks to the funny escapades that the fab four were once known for and this enabled many in the audience to laugh as well as cry. She concluded her speech with words that mixed the present and the past. "Although our dear friend Molly is not with us now, she will always be in our hearts, and I will cherish her memory and carry it with me as long as I live." As she returned to her seat, Jack embraced her and kissed her on the cheek. When she sat down, Katie and JoJo put their arms around her.

Next, it was Jack's turn to take the podium. "I never met the Molly that all of you knew and loved, but I know she must have been a special person for all of you to pay tribute to her memory today in this beautiful room. My grandmother is very sad that she could not be here with all of you today. I hope all of you understand how hard it is for her to let go of Molly who was young and vibrant with her whole life ahead of her. My family holds Molly in the highest regards, and it is with great pleasure that we establish an endowment to fund the education of any young woman who is a veteran of the Iraq War and desires and education at this wonderful university. It is a special wish of the family and her friends that special consideration be given to a young woman who was injured during the war and is now an amputee. We ask simply that you call it the Molly Fund. Although, we British rarely discuss money, I am delighted to inform you that the Winters of Somerville have donated a million dollars to this endowment." This brought a round of applause and the memorial concluded with Molly's favorite hymn "The Lord Bless You and Keep You."

As they strolled out of the building and onto the older part of the campus, Edie spied an old man who looked vaguely familiar, she stopped and said, "Shifty, is that you?"

"Yes, m'am, it sure is good to see all of you again. Y'all look just as pretty as the first time I laid eyes on you, and that's a fact. I called Bill up when I read the news about Molly in the paper." Edie, Jo, and Katie took turns giving him a hug then Edie introduced Jack and Nolan. They walked together away from the crowd. I sure was relieved to hear that she's doing fine over in England, but I sure am sorry that she did not make it back with y'all. I know how close you all are, but Bill says she's doing real good."

"Jack is her grandson," said Edie matter-of-factly.

"Is that a fact," said Shifty. "I can see the resemblance in your eyes."

"We are having lunch with the Chancellor," said Jo. "Why don't you join us?"

"No, I wouldn't feel right about that," said Shifty, "but I would like to catch up with y'all afterwards."

"Sure Shifty," said Edie. "Let's meet back here say around 2:00."

"Good enough," said Shifty. "Nice meeting you young men."

"The pleasure is entirely ours," said Jack as he shook hands with Easy Company's famous sharp shooter.

After a luncheon that seemed to go on forever and where the girls were told repeatedly how sorry they were to hear of this tragedy, and with time, their wounds would heal, the girls along with Nolan and Jack met Shifty in front of the Rotunda.

"How was your luncheon," asked Shifty.

"Exhausting," said Katie. "We sat there and had to pretend Molly is dead, and we are devastated. I never thought I would hear myself say this, but I could use a drink."

"And we know just the place," said Edie. They walked to the corner, where the most popular handouts in Charlotte were located.

"The Buddhist Biker Bar and Grill," said, Jack. "What a smashing name for a pub."

"Sounds a little odd to me," said Shifty. "Y'all sure this is a bar. It looks like someone's house."

"Trust me," said Edie. "It is definitely a bar." Inside, the eclectic décor featured a vaulted ceiling with a hand-painted water scene and an old canoe

"Now I like that," said Shifty.

They gathered around a table in the back, and ordered a round of whiskies. Shifty looked a little uneasy until Edie said, "Shot the eyes out of any squirrels lately?"

That seemed to put him at ease. "No, I can't rightly say as I have. How about you, have you done any hunting?"

"I don't know if I want to have that kind of power over any living thing ever again, Shifty."

"I know how you feel. A lot of fellows feel that way. I know I did for a long time."

"You were in a wreck on your way back home weren't you," asked Nolan.

"Yes, son, I sure was. This replacement got drunk and ran right into our transport. I was in a cast from here down." Shifty placed his hand at his waist. "While I was in hospital, somebody stole my back pay and all my loot. That's the stuff I took off of dead Germans," he explained.

"I remember reading that," said Edie. "It's a shame someone wasn't there from Easy Company to stop them."

Jo sipped her whiskey, and said, "I am glad I wasn't there towards the end of the war especially after what Babe told me happened to Chuck Grant."

Shifty finished his drink, and commiserated with her, "Now that was a shame for a fellow as nice as Chuck to make it all through the war and then get shot in the head by some sorry replacement who supposedly is on the same side as you," said Shifty. The girls all nodded. They liked Chuck. He was a good sergeant who looked out for his men in the same careful manner as did Bill, Joe, Johnny Martin, and Ken Mercier.

"To Chuck," said Jo. They hoisted their glasses and sipped their whiskies. Before the afternoon ended, they toasted the memories of a lot of their friends who were no longer living, including Joe Toye. It was then that Jo explained that she and Nolan were going to take a little side trip up to Pennsylvania after Thanksgiving to pay their respects to Joe Toye.

They paced their drinking and eventually stopped to order several pulled duck quesadillas, which Shifty declared made a fine meal along with some sodas. Afterwards the girls walked Shifty to his truck and each gave him a goodbye hug and kiss on the cheek. "I sure am glad that I lived long enough to see you three again. Take care and congratulations on your upcoming nuptials, Katie."

"Thank you Shifty. That is very kind of you to say."

Shifty got into his truck, stuck his arm out the window, and waved goodbye. The girls waved back then rejoined Jack and Nolan.

The next day Edie and Jack flew up to New York and picked up Molly, Anika, and Deidre at the airport then they left for California. Jo and Nolan rented a car and left for Pennsylvania. The plan was for them to pick up Bill and Babe in Philadelphia then they would all fly out to California, but first Jo and Nolan needed to make a side trip.

Arriving in Reading around two, Jo, and Nolen stopped at a local gas station and obtained directions to the cemetery. After inquiring at the cemetery office about the exact location obtained of Joe Toye's' grave they drove into the cemetery. Nolan parked the car as close as he could to the gravesite. It was cold and a bit windy. Nolen held the door for Jo and she stepped out then she opened the back seat and reached for the large bouquet of flowers that they bought on their way to the cemetery.

"Do you want me to stay here," said Nolan. "I don't mind."

"Yes, you do," said Jo. "I would like for you to come with me. No more ghosts remember?"

"No more ghosts," agreed Nolan.

It did not take them long to find Joe Toye's marker. The tombstone was handsome and Jo could almost hear Joe telling someone the words he wanted engraved on it. Stooping down to lay the flowers on the grave, Jo placed her fingers over the 506th carved on the tombstone. She squatted like that for a while then stood up and leaned on Nolan who wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face on his shoulder and had a little cry. They never said a word. Nolan handed her his handkerchief, which she gratefully received. When they got back to their car, they realized someone had pulled in behind their car. He was blonde and middle age, but Jo immediately recognized him as Joe's son Peter. The latter nodded at both of them but then stopped and stared at Jo.

"I'm sorry for staring, but you remind of a woman in a photograph that I found in my father's wallet after he died. Her name was Joanna Riordan. My name is Peter Toye."

Nolan got in the car, started it, and then waited to see what Jo would do.

That's all right," said Jo. "You resemble your father."

"That's what everyone says," said Peter proudly. "May I ask how you know my father?"

Walking around the car to get inside, Jo said, "It's a long story."

"Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

"Joanna Riordan," she said then quickly jumped in the car leaving a stunned Peter Toye look on as they drove off and circled around the cemetery before exiting. When he made his way over to his father's grave, Peter trembled when he read the note with the large bouquet of flowers. _Thank you for everything you gave me. All my love, Joanna._ Shaking his head, Peter told himself she must be her granddaughter. Lifting up the flowers, he got the shock of his life. There on the ground, still in its holster was an Army regulation World War II vintage 45.


	54. Monterey Wedding

I do not own _Band of Brothers_ only the fictional characters.

Monterey is beautiful anytime of the year. Early on the morning of November 28, Katie Morrison woke up in the guest cottage on the Monterey estate of her soon to be grandfather-in-law, General Atkinson Atwood, now retired. Her mother and father were in the room downstairs. Rolling over on her back, Katie tried to avoid fretting about them. Right now, her major concern was the wisps of grey fog, she could see from the window. In the corner, was her wedding dress hanging on a special rack. On the dresser, in beautiful, blue velvet box was Molly's tiara, which was her something borrowed. The blue of course were the two garters given to her by Jo and Edie. "I wonder if they are awake," she whispered to herself. Staring at the clock she thought, Jesus Christ, it is only seven o'clock. Rolling over on her side, Katie's last thought before falling back asleep was wondering if Win was awake.

At the Old Monterey Inn, Edie was half-awake enjoying the sensation of Jack's roaming fingers. They were staying in the Brightstone Suite that featured a massive hydro-thermo massage tub for two as the brochure stated. Last night, they gave the tub a test drive and decided that it was one of the loveliest ways to spend an evening. Jack observed that it would be a lovely addition to the boathouse except for the fact it would be necessary to reinforce the joists in the flooring just to support the weight of the gigantic luxury. When Jack began kissing her neck as he made his way towards her shoulder, Edie gave up all pretense of trying to sleep and rolled over to greet her lover with a proper good morning kiss then whispered in an anchor woman style voice, much to Jack's delight, "And now for some serious lovemaking."

On the third floor of the inn was the Rookery, and it featured a skylight. Nolan McHenry propped himself on his elbow and gazed upon his ladylove Jo, who lay beside him. Their path to love seemed rocky at times, but by Thanksgiving when Nolan threatened to take on her brothers who constantly belittled and teased her, she opened a new door to their relationship. Fortunately, he did not stand alone in Jo's defense because for the first time that Jo could remember, her father stepped in and stood beside Nolan. Realizing that apparently, this was a major event in Jo's life, Nolan understood Jo better. For once, she had her father's support without her asking for it, and she had a man in her life whose unconditional love felt like a gift from the Heavens. Whether or not Jo could ever have a healthy relationship with her brothers was entirely up to them. Just having her father and Nolan in her corner satisfied her immensely. The incident in Reading only solidified their feelings, as Jo and Nolan were concerned. Although, Jo refused to commit to the idea of marriage, she did not rule it out altogether. "I am still finding my way as to who I really am," she said. "Please be patience with me." Nolan closed his eyes and sighed as he remembered his promise to Jo. Suddenly, he felt her hand at the back of his neck pulling him down towards her, and his sigh became a growl as Jo wrapped her long legs around his waist

Molly and Bill were staying at the General's house, as was Babe. If General Atwood seemed shocked that they shared a room, he certainly never showed it. However, whenever Katie or Edie's parents who were also staying at the Inn were around Molly, she quickly became Lady Margaret. The romance between the older couple amused Edie's parents, but it bewildered Katie's to no end. If anyone recognized the Countess' strong resemblance to Molly, neither couple let on. As Bill put it, "They think your dead so you're dead." Nothing else would ever occur to them let alone the truth. Bill and Molly rose early that morning. Both had already risen to the occasion so to speak, and they were now enjoying a soak in a luxurious, sunken tub. Bill soaped a sponged and ran it down Molly's lean back. "You sure are a beautiful woman Molly. It's a pleasure to share a tub with you honey."

"The pleasure is mutual," said Molly huskily, as she enjoyed the intimacy of being touched by a man who knew how to please a woman. "What did you call them your skidonies?"

"I ain't touching that with a twenty-foot pole," chuckled Bill. "Ah, Molly, you mean more to me than that." He gently kissed her shoulder.

Molly reached back with her hand and patted Bill's face. That is how it was between them. They enjoyed the intimacy as well as the sex, and the laughter.

The wedding was scheduled for four o'clock in the afternoon. It was a small intimate wedding. Win's mother and stepfather along with his stepbrothers and stepsister drove up from San Diego three days earlier. They adored Katie, and she returned their affection. Unfortunately, Win's father backed out two weeks before the wedding so Win asked Bill if he would stand in because the latter was one of the best men Win knew. "I consider it an honor Doc," said Bill.

Molly sat on the bride's side admiring Bill his formal suit. The latter winked at her every chance he got. Babe leaned over to Molly and whispered, "If he keeps that up, everyone woman here is going to think he's a dirty old man." Molly put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "Shhh, the wedding is about to start. Besides, he's my dirty old man." Babe almost cracked a smile.

A floral archway over looking the ocean served as the altar. Win and Bill joined the minister. Then Jack and Nolan escorted the mother of the brides down the white silk runner. One of California's finest string quartet made their way through a myriad of romantic classical masterpieces. Finally, they began the processional, Bach's Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D major or Air on a G String, as it is commonly known. It was decided to base the order of the bridesmaid on height so Edie came down the aisle first. She smiled softly and Jack beamed with pride and later told Edie she looked resplendent as she came down the aisle, followed by a very dignified but stunning Jo, but the day belonged to Katie. Her golden hair was beautifully dressed for the occasion. She wore it up in order to show off her long neck and everyone agreed the tiara fit better that way. Molly thought she Katie appeared positively regal as she made her way down the aisle towards Win, Bill, and the minister. The ceremony was simple, and to Edie it seemed that in no time Katie Jackson was now Katie Jackson-Winchester.

The reception was held in a large tent that extended from the house to center of the lawn. Music from every period rocked the house. Bill and Molly got their groove thing until the former became a little winded. Nevertheless, everyone's spirits were light, and they made merry. Sitting around the tables, Bill calmly smoked a cigarette while watching Nolan and Jo dance. "They make a good looking couple, don't ya think, sweetheart."

"Indeed, I do," said Molly. "You know he wants to marry her, but she is still uncertain about making a commitment."

"I thought as much," said Bill. "You know Joe Toye gave me a letter to give to JoJo. I have no idea what's in it. When we was in Holland, paying our respects to Skip and Penk, I came real close to giving it to her, but I didn't want to do it in front of everyone, and at the time, she seemed so raw with her emotions. Do you think you could give it to her, ya know, once all of youse is back in England. I don't think I can bear to see her cry again. It about tore poor Malark up.

"All right Bill," said Molly quietly. Patting his hand, she leaned over and kissed him then said, "You really are a softy."

Bill made a face as if to say shucks then changed the subject when he looked up and saw who was dancing together. "Hey, look, Buck is dancing with Katie."

In the beginning, Buck seemed reluctant to meet with Katie after all these years, but Bill and Malark got on the horn, told him not to be such a goddamned prima dona so he relented. The first meeting was awkward, but two days later, Bill came out with her and it went a whole lot better. Of course, Katie invited him and his wife, Donna, to the wedding. Now here the two were dancing.

"You look beautiful Katie," said Buck. It was a slow dance, and Buck gracefully led Katie across the dance floor.

"Thank you Buck," said Katie. "I am so happy, I can hardly breathe."

"I am sorry if behaved badly towards you back then."

"Oh, Buck, everything worked out. If I had not taken care of you that night, I would never ended up working at that hospital in Oxford, and I might never have met Win. It is amazing that you survived, and I am glad that you did. I am very proud to know you."

"Then we are good?"

"We are good," affirmed Katie.

"Mind if I cut in," asked Malarkey? The band started the first chords of "Sentimental Journey," which was one of his favorite tunes.

Buck eyed him coldly then smiled, "Yes, but only because it is not a wedding if you don't dance with the bride." Placing Katie's hand in Don's, Buck walked over to his wife who was talking to Katie's parents.

"How are you holding up, Katie," asked Don.

"I am having a ball," she said.

"Thanks for inviting Buck. I think it put his mind at ease. He worried that you would hate him after he brushed you off back in '44. The funny thing is, the girl that he was so sweet on, wrote him a Dear Buck letter while we were in Bastogne."

"No," said a shocked Katie. "How awful for Buck. How did you find out?"

"Bill told me. It was right at Christmas time."

"Bitch."

"Excuse, me," said Malark.

"What a bitchy thing to do to a man when he is the middle of a living hell, fighting for his country."

"Oh, yeah, I agree. Now don't let it put wrinkles in your pretty little forehead. Just relax and let old Malark show you how it is done." Katie did just that. It was a beautiful song, and Don was a good dancer.

Hours later, Edie, Jo, and Molly helped an exhausted Katie out of her wedding dress and into a cream color, short sleeve dress made of silk. After removing the tiara and carefully placing it back in the box, Katie observed, "Well, this is the beginning of a new era in our lives together," said Katie. "First Molly and now me, I wonder who will be the next one to marry?"

"The smart money is on Edie," said Jo. "I want to get my masters behind me without thinking about what flowers I want at my wedding. Nolan and I have plenty of time."

"So, do Jack and I," said Edie. "Right now, I am too happy and too tired to have this conversation."

"Me too," said Molly. "Come on my bitches. Let's get this girl to her Prince Charming who is waiting in the chariot outside." The four of them made their way downstairs. As they were coming down, Nolan took out a camera and asked them to strike a pose, which they did. Molly put her hand behind her head and smiled. Katie blew a kiss to Win, who was standing next to Nolan. Edie and Jo were on either end so they struck their hips out and threw one arm up in the air and one to the side.

"That's classic," said Jack.

Katie's mother had been on her best behavior. Although still fragile in her sobriety, it was easy to see where Katie got her good looks. "It's time to throw the bouquet sweetheart," said Lena. .

"Mama is right, but first things first. Win come up here and take off these garters before they cut my circulation off." Win heard his name beckoned and quickly made his way up the steps, removed the offending garments and shot them out into the crowd below like giant rubber bands. Bill grabbed one and moved it up his arm. No one saw where the other one landed, but later when he returned home, Buck Compton carefully removed it from his pants pocket and stuck it in the desk in his office.

Anxious to get on the road, Katie turned to her friends and said, "Now all of you go down there so I can toss this thing, and Win and I can get a move on. I have six pieces of luggage to be searched at the airport."

Jo and Edie pacified the bride and acquiesced to her wishes by taking positions in the small group anxiously waiting below. Looking over her shoulder, Katie spied Edie and shouted, "Here goes." The bouquet went flying through the air just as Bill came up behind Edie and pinched her right butt cheek. She turned around to give him a playful smack. As the flowers came towards her, Babe instinctively stepped in front of Edie as if to protect her and inadvertently caught the bouquet. The nonplus expression on Babe's face holding the flowers made everyone double over with laughter except for Babe and the photographer who snapped a number of frames before Babe tossed the flowers again. This time Katie's mother caught them, dropped them like a hot rock, and more laughter ensued.

"Goddamnit grumpy," said Bill. Youse suppose to let the girls catch that bouquet. Whatcha want to be a bride for, wasn't a being a groom enough for ya?"

Babe picked up the flowers and handed them to Edie who was laughing so hard, tears streaked her face.

After being doused with rose petals, the happy couple made their way to the chariot or in this case, a limousine that took them to the airport where they flew to Portugal. Little did they know that helium-filled prophylactics and surgical gloves floated behind the car. After the honeymoon, the plan was for Win and Katie to stay at Somerville Hall until they closed on a house in Oxford that they decided on almost sight unseen, but it came highly recommended by Molly's solicitor who looked into the matter for the couple.

"Oh, this is so much fun," said Edie as she rested against a slightly tipsy Jack. "We should have weddings more often."

I finally rechecked the chapters to obtain the surname I originally gave Katie, which is Jackson not Morrison, as it appears in previous chapters. Corrections to past chapters are in the work.


	55. The Jig is Up

The day after the wedding, everyone was exhausted and a storm off the coast gave everyone the perfect excuse for lounging around indoors. Taking advantage of the fireplace in their suite at the Monterey Inn, Edie, and Jack curled up on the couch. They were somewhere in between reading and dozing when they heard a knock at the door. Reluctantly, Edie got up, stretched, and went to see who it was, opening the door, Nolan and Jo stepped inside.

"Well come on in and make yourself at home," said Edie with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Hey, you are the one who told us to come up here. Trust me, when I say we have better things to do," said Jo.

"Excuse me, but exactly when did I request your presence?" Before Jo could respond, there was another knock on the door. This time it was Babe, Bill and Molly.

"What's the word kiddo," said Bill as he breezed past Edie.

"I have no idea, but maybe Jo can shed some light on it."

"Me," said Jo. "Did you or did you not have someone bring us this note," said Jo irritably as she shook the small piece of paper in her hand, which Edie snatched to read.

It was just a regular piece of paper with a typed message for Jo and Nolan to come up to her room. There was no signature. "No, I did not," said Edie. "I have been up here since breakfast, and I was about to fall asleep on the couch when you knocked on the door. I have a witness." Edie gestured towards Jack.

"She is quite right, Believe me, I would have noticed her absence." Jack got off the couch so his grandmother, Bill and Babe could sit down.

"We received the same note," said Molly while Bill held up the night.

"So, did I. The General and I were watching the races when the bellboy brought it up to my room.

Well, I did not send it." The third time the door knocked, Edie muttered, "What the..?" When she saw who was at the door, she was somewhat taken aback. Standing in the hall were not only her parents, but Jo's father. In their hands was a photograph of some sort.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. Riordan, this is a surprise. It's getting crowded in here, but come on inside and try and find a seat."

"Good luck," said Jo.

"Maybe we better leave," said Molly.

"That is not necessary Countess, said Lee Witherspoon or should I say Molly?"

Lee turned, gave Edie a hard stare, and said "Edwina before you use that clever mind of yours to create a story that is shy of the truth," said Lee. "I should remind you that we are your parents, and we deserve better."

"The truth about what," asked Edie as innocently as possible.

"About this," said Mr. Riordan who held an 8x10 photograph of the four girls taken that night in the Red Cross Canteen Mourmelon Le Grand.

"You have never kept things from us before Edie, why start now," asked her mother?

Feeling light headed, Edie made her way towards Jack and buried her face in his shirt and wept. "They are right. I have never kept secrets from them until now."

Jack rubbed her back, and kissed her cheek. "Somehow, they know enough already to come here and ask questions. Nothing good comes from a lie, isn't that what you always say."

"I wasn't lying. I just didn't tell them everything that happened."

Bill patted Edie's head, knelt down, and whispered, "The jig is up honey. You might as well fess up. Who knows they might take it better than you think."

"Take what," said Mr. Riordan.

"Daddy," said Jo sweetly. You and the Witherspoons better sit down. This is going to take a while."

Seeing Babe pick up the telephone, Bill asked, "Babe, who the hell you gonna call now?"

"I thought I'd have them send up some drinks. Those three are going to need them."

Everyone tried to find a seat on the floor, the couch, and the bed. While waiting for the drinks, Molly asked Mrs. Witherspoon how she knew.

"Countess or Molly, I don't know what to call you.

"I am comfortable with Molly. How did you know it was me?"

"Well, Molly, you don't feed someone at the dinner table as many times as I have you and not know you when I see you. Although, I have to admit it startled me at first. We thought Edward was suffering from dementia when he wrote these letters."

"What letters," said Edie? She rushed over to see, but her father quickly put it away.

"Never you mind; missy prissy," said her father.

Edie sat back down beside Jack. He gave her hand a little squeeze then kissed it, but Edie hardly noticed. She looked over at Molly then Jo. The former rolled her eyes and shook her head, while Jo sat there defiantly but she held onto Nolan's hand.

When the drinks arrived Babe served as bartender. The bellhop laid some fresh logs on the fire and tried to make light conversation. When he looked around at the stony faces in the room, he quickly made an exit, but not before Babe gave him a healthy tip for his efforts. They waited breathlessly for the door to close.

"How much do you already know," asked Molly?

"If this letter is a factual account, I know more than I wish I did," said Mr. Witherspoon. "Now Edie, I think the ball is in your court."

Edie looked at Jack, who gave her an encouraging smile.

A peaceful quiet fell upon the room as Edie found the words to describe their ordeal beginning on that fateful September day in Holland when they awoke to find themselves in the middle of Operation Market Garden. Every now and then, she stopped, sipped some water and looked over at her parents who remained calm and thankfully silent. It seemed to Edie that she had never talked so much at one setting in her life. Describing the Virginia soldier who died in the barn was hard, but she kept on talking. Leaving out the delicate portions of Molly and Eugene's affair as well as the relationship between Jo and Joe Toye, Edie described their initial shock, being separated from Katie, every combat engagement, coming off the line, working for Easy Company, meeting her grandfather, mooning Sobel, and meeting the men. Jo and Molly interjected at intervals to add their perspective. When they finished, the room grew still, then Charlie Witherspoon and Sean Riordan downed their whiskeys, stood up and walked around the room running their fingers through their hair.

Lee Witherspoon's body shook with anger. "If Edward was here right now, I would strangle the life out of him."

Molly shook her head and said, "Mrs. Witherspoon, trust me when I say, I believe I understand your anger, but it is misdirected. My father's step-brother was insane as well as determined to murder not only me, but my friends as well."

"My mind knows that Molly, but Edward knew enough that we could have protected you and put a stop to this mad man."

"No," said Edie. What do you not understand? There is nothing that you could have done to prevent what happened because I tried to stop history from repeating itself, but I failed each time. If you do not believe me then ask Bill. We tried to stop him from being hurt on a motorcycle, but despite our efforts, he still got shot off of a motorcycle."

"It's true," said Bill, who was itching for a smoke. "Edie tried to stop a man from being killed in combat, Bill Dukeman, a good man and a helluva a soldier, but I firmly believe when your number is up; it's up. Come on Babe. Let's give the girls a chance to clear the air and make peace with their families."

Molly put her hand on Bill's arm. "You do not have to go?"

"Well sweetie, as a matter fact, I do have to go that is, and I need a smoke."

"Good," said Babe. "Maybe I haven't missed the last race." The two men ambled towards the door. Then Babe turned around and said, "They hung tough out there. You should be proud of your girls. There ain't a man who was in Easy Company who didn't consider a privilege to know them. Before we go, I have a question. Do Katie's parents know about what happened?"

"No," said Lee. "Edward let us know that he did not think her parents could take the news. He was right about that. Katie's mother is not strong. I don't think she could handle or accept the serious nature of what happened to her daughter."

"Edward was a smart man," said Bill. "Now if all of you will excuse us, we have places to go." Nodding to Molly, he said, "I will see you later sweetheart."

"You bet your sweet ass," said Molly. Her attempt to lighten the mood worked on everyone but Jo's father.

Sean Riordan was a big man. At six feet five inches, he towered over everyone in the room, including Jack. He rose and walked over to the window and just stared. Placing his hands on either side of the windows, his shoulders shook as he tried to hide his emotions. Nolan nudged Jo who stood up and walked over to her father. She put her hand on his back but her father just grabbed her and tightly held her. "Do you know how much I love you," he whispered. "I promised your mother that if anything ever happened to her that I would raise you to be strong and independent. Maybe I made some mistakes by overlooking how your brothers ran rough shod over you. As God as my witness, I thought they would grow out of it. I am proud of you. Living through that, I have been on the line. I know what it is like, and to think my daughter was in one of the toughest, finest military units in World War II, well, Joanie, you're a better man than your brothers could ever hope to be, and you are a beautiful, brave woman, and thank God you are safe."

"Oh, daddy," whispered Jo.

"Am I correct in guessing that granddaddy wrote letters to you about what happened, but when did you receive them," asked Edie?

"His attorney sent them to us two weeks ago. I guess Edward thought that you would be safe by now," said her father. Sitting down on the bed beside Edie, Charles cupped the back of her head and said, "That's why you cut your hair short."

"Yes," said Edie. "It was Bill's idea to make us look like GIs so he could keep an eye on us."

"It's very becoming," said her mother, who also got up and sat down on the bed on the other side of her daughter. Edie's parents embraced their daughter.

"Oh, mama," said Edie. "I missed you both, and I was so afraid that we would not make it back, and you would never know what happened to us."

"If it wasn't for Edie, I don't know that we would have," said Jo. "She kept our spirits up, and was able to put enough of the pieces together for us to survive."

"Except for Molly," said Lee. "My dear, it just does not seem fair after everything you went through in your young life to be separated from those you love."

"Yes, but I was blessed to be surrounded by the love of my husband. We had our children and our friends. Now the three of us are together again. We never know how much time we have on this earth, so we should make the most of life, and never let a day go by without telling the ones you love how much you love them. You welcomed me into your home Lee, and I love you for that."

"Oh, Molly," said Lee. She walked over and embraced the older woman, who in her mind was still a young schoolgirl.

After more hugs and kisses, Jo, Nolan, and her dad left to go into Carmel and have dinner. Jack escorted Grand back to her room where an anxious Bill looked relieved to see her. "How are you doing sweetheart?"

"Very glad to see your face," said Molly. "Bend down Jack." Her grandson obliged and received a kiss on the cheek.

Jack kissed her back on both cheeks. "I love you Grand, and thank you."

"I love you to my dear, but I do not understand why you are thanking me?"

"I don't know for everything," said Jack with a smile.

Closing the door behind him, Jack returned to his room where he found Edie sitting on the couch, reading a letter addressed to her by her grandfather. "Dad said this was also in the envelope.

Smiling, Edie handed it to Jack, who sat down beside her and tried to read the scrawl of someone, who probably once had beautiful penmanship.

_January 2000_

_Hello, Sweet Pea:_

_If you are reading this epistle, then I am one pissed-off angel. It is my hope to be there when you return from 1944 so I can tell you how proud I am of you and your friends. From the minute, I saw you when you were just a few hours old, I loved you and looked forward to seeing you grow up and become the wonderful, loving, smart, beautiful young woman that I met in Holland. The temptation to warn you about the future overwhelmed me at times, but Molly assured me that you as well as JoJo, and Katie made it back safely to your future. _

_I cannot tell you how sorry I was to learn that the fates prevented your dear friend from returning with you. However, true friendship transcends time, and I know that you will embrace Molly no matter her age. After a difficult time during England's shortages following the war, Molly enjoyed a life of privilege and the love of a good husband. She devoted her life to Ralph and their children. However, recently it is obvious to your Nana and I that there is a void in Molly's life. We summered with them not too long ago. At first, I thought it was the separation from you and your compadres. Later, I learned from Edna that Molly misses her daughters and being a part of their lives. They married and moved to the four corners of the globe so there is little contact between not only her daughters, but also their grandchildren as well as her great-grandchildren. It shocks me to no end, and I there are times I am tempted to track them down just to tell them how undeserving they are to have such a remarkable woman such as Molly for a mother. They have no idea the sacrifice forced upon her._

_Nana Edna and I enjoyed sharing with you the history of one of the most important times of our lives. That is why she taught you the old songs on the piano; let you try on clothes that she saved for your costume parties. We tried to give you every advantage that would assist you in your journey to the past. You have a thorough knowledge of history and a great love for literature. I hope you never loose your thirst for knowledge my darling girl._

_It is profoundly annoying that Molly refused to share with me whether or not I will live to see this, so I assume the worse. However, I refuse to be morose. Now, Nana and I would like to leave you with some possible insight into your future. During our last visit in England, we met a delightful, young man on the train to Somerville. Unbeknownst to us, he is Molly's grandson, Jack. Your Nana tells me that he has the potential to be quite a hottie, as she put it. He is bright, funny, athletic, and extremely well mannered, must be that Eton education. Jack made a good impression upon us. Although, romance may be the furthest thing from your mind when you return, I hope you will always be open to life's experiences especially loving and being loved by a good man. What do you have to loose? Besides his name is Jack. Remember what we always told you._

_Seriously Edwina, I close this letter sending you all the love that your Nana and I can send you. Know that we thank God for blessing us with such a wonderful granddaughter as you._

_Your loving grandfather,_

_Edward Jackson Winters_

An astonished Jack sat down on the bed beside Edie. "I remember them. The way they laughed and looked at one another reminded me of Grand and Granddad. I thought to myself, I hope that I am lucky enough to meet someone and grow old with her." Re-reading the letter, Jack gave Edie a quizzical look and asked, "What did they always tell you."

"Oh, they told me lots of things, but if you are referring to this line here," said Edie as she pointed to the line in the letter. "They always told me when I bemoaned my lack of what most people call a love life that there is a Jack for every Jenny."

Grinning, Jack said, "Did they now, I knew I liked them for a reason. So am I your Jack?" He took her hand and continued smiling at her.

"Just call me Jenny," said Edie who smiled back.


	56. Its Christmas Be Happy

_I do not own BOB only the four female lead characters as well as their family and sweethearts. Please review._

After Katie's wedding, things settled down. Molly, Edie, Jo, Jack and Nolan flew back to England. It was time to enroll in school for Hillary term. Edie entered a program at Magdalen where she would receive a Masters degree in English and American Studies. For Jo who did a 180 degree turn around by concentrating on her Biology degree, she waited on needles before hearing that Brooks University in the School of Health Care in Occupational Therapy accepted her application. In the middle was Katie who would attend both Magdalen and Brooks University where she planned to earn a Masters in Psychological Research specializing in post-traumatic-stress disorder. The school was impressed with her written essay in which she described in detail her desire to work with the many veterans coming back from the wars in the Middle East. With plans for the next year in place, Jo and Edie explored the many shops in Oxford while Katie and Win worked with contractors in placing the finishing touches on their house. Edie and Jack spent a long weekend in London where Jack enjoyed showing Edie the many sights that she knew only from books. Everywhere, they went Edie was enthralled with their surroundings.

Despite the season, the three friends became concerned about Molly, who seemed tired and out of sorts despite everyone's attempts to humor her. It became even more disheartening when Molly came down with a nasty cold that she could not shake off. Molly's doctor advised against traveling so she had no choice but to postpone her annual trip to Spain. This put her out of sorts, and Molly counteracted by continuing with her regular schedule until finally, her symptoms disappeared, but afterwards a sort of malaise set in, and she seemed to have no interest in anything except the phone. Regular calls from Bill cheered her up, but everyone knew there were only three voices Molly longed to hear at the other end of the telephone.

Isabel came down from London and took turns with Edie, Jo, Katie, and Meggie in taking Molly on outings. Presents that needed early shipping kept them busy at the post office, and this seemed to pick up Molly's spirits, especially the present she designed for Bill, which involved Edie taking a photograph of her friend.

"For goodness sake Edie, you have seen me naked before," said Molly as she lay on the bed bedecked in her jewelry and not much else.

"Yeah, but it was usually a fleeting moment in the bathroom. I can honestly say I never imagined in a million years that I would be taking exotic pictures of you or any other woman," retorted Edie. "Now turn your head up towards the ceiling and let's see how that looks."

Molly took direction very well, and was pleased with Edie's handiwork. "Oh, these are wonderful. I always wondered how I would react to an actual photograph of me in the semi-buff." She was now wearing a beautiful silk, rose-colored dressing gown as she flipped through the images in the camera.

"Well now we both know. I would pay good money to see Bill's reaction to this photo album. We better tell Bill to open this in private."

"Good idea," said Molly. "What are you getting Bill?"

"I bought him and Perconte a wonderful Barolo. Jack says it is the finest red wine from Italy. Then, I blew up some of the images of Bill and me on the motorbike. Now of course, for Babe and Malarkey a bottle of Jameson will hopefully ease their holiday war memories."

"It is horrible that the holiday most associated with a renewed hope for a peaceful world is ruined forever for those men who lived through the horrible battle," said Molly somberly as she placed her jewelry back in their boxes. "Makes my doldrums seem small."

Staring Molly square in the eye, she placed her arms on Molly's arms and said, "You are entitled to feel the way you do. It is not fair nor is it right, but try and remember that you are loved and respected by those who know you best, and I include Henry and Isabel in that group. Families are complicated and sometimes you create your own. That is what we did in school. None of us had a sister, but now we have three. And nothing can change that, not age, time, rain, sleet, snow or gloom of night."

Molly chuckled, and hugged Edie. "Thank you for being my friend and my sister."

Everyone continued to try and keep Molly's spirits up. Hoogaboom read up on how to prepare southern barbecue, and all who partook of the pig acknowledge that it was every bit as good as what anybody could buy in North Carolina.

Even Trigger started hanging around Molly more. At night, he whined outside her door until she let him in and let him sleep on the bed with her.

Deidre practiced her new massage techniques that she learned in classes and that removed the physical signs of stress. While Jack and Edie read Shakespeare to Molly and acted out the parts, which delighted her to no end. Jo and Katie discussed their plans to go into occupational therapy and treatments for post-traumatic stress disorders. Katie sought out Molly's advice on decorating her home in Oxford. "Why are the Brits obsessed with putting the fricking washing machine in the kitchen! It is utterly ridiculous." This conversation took place while Katie's kitchen in Oxford was being reconfigured.

Henry cancelled his annual Christmas party and began phoning his sisters, urging them to come to England for Christmas. He had his sisters on the speakerphone in his study. When Edie, Katie, and Jo caught wind of the conversation, they barged in Henry's study. Just as one of the Molly's daughters said that, she did not think they could come on such short notice. "Think again," said Edie.

"Who is that Henry? Have you taken to entertaining American girls at your age? The women started laughing.

That came to abrupt stop when Jo said, "From one bitch to three more bitches, I suggest you get your asses to Somerville, and treat Molly with the respect that she deserves."

"Did she call us bitches? Henry, I insist that you tell us who is there with you."

This time it was Katie's turn and she did not mince words. "We are Molly's friends, and we love and care about her. Christmas is coming, and every year she becomes down in the dumps because you three cannot bring your sorry asses here to spend the holidays with your own mother. All of you ought to be ashamed."

"Or horsewhipped," said Jo. "She is not a spring chicken you know, and she is getting over a nasty cold."

"Please let me handle this," said Henry. "Edie, please, I know you mean well, but take your friends out of the room, and let me talk to my sisters in private."

Describing the "so-called" death of their mother's ward, Henry explained the girl's relationships with Molly, which led into an argument that they only befriended their mother for her money. That is when Henry Winters, Earl of Somerville, lost his temper and told his sisters exactly what he thought of their behavior over the past forty years. "Those girls are right. You all should get down on your goddamn knees and beg Mummy's forgiveness after the way you treated her. What is she guilty of besides loving you too much? It is not too much ask, and she would never do so nor would she tell you that it is she who foots the bills for your archaeological digs and your sabbaticals to do whatever it is you do. I will pay for your trips and fly you personally on the company jet. If you do not take me up on this order, I will send those three girls to bring you back, and trust me they will. Their devotion to Mummy is sincere. They have exhausted themselves trying to help Mummy snap back to her usual jovial self. At least extend the invitation to your children and grandchildren!"

"Temper, Henry, temper, said Dina. "I am sorry, but I have previous commitments with my husband's family, but I will call her directly on Christmas Eve.

Adamant to obtain the more from his sisters, Henry asked. "How about you Cat and Joanna, will you come for Christmas?"

"You know my husband will not knowingly accept your money," said Cat, "but we did receive the means of talking to people on the computer via web cam. Try and set Mummy up with one, and maybe we can arrange a group conversation. I promise to call her more often. You are right. I am just caught up in my life here, and I know Mummy is not getting younger. You know she is welcomed to visit us here."

"That usually requires someone extending an invitation," sneered Henry.

"My Henry," said Joanna, "You really are on the warpath. My son has one of those cameras on his computer too. Why don't we try and set up a call that way."

"I think that can be arranged. I will put Cousin Max on it. He truly is the most efficient young man. Currently he is redoing the Dowager House at Molly's request." There was a long pause between the siblings then Henry said, "You know I do love you three. It is a pity that we do not live close to one another. If you need anything, please do hesitate to call me."

An exchange of similar affections and laments followed. Afterwards Henry discussed the plans with Edie, Jo, and Katie.

"It will have to do," said Edie. "I cannot bear seeing Molly so unhappy."

Henry studied the three girls, and realized that Edie's sentiments were mutual. "I would like to thank you three for staying on here with mother when you should be getting on with your lives. It is good of you to continue your education at Oxford. I hope it is not too much of an inconvenience for you."

"No," said Jo. "We hate living on a beautiful estate. Seriously, Lord Henry, we give Hoogaboom money for food, and we slip Anika money for the household account."

"That is not what I meant, and I hope you know that. My school chums are still my best friends, and I am thankful that you are staying on for a bit longer. As for contributing to the household expenses, I had no idea that is good of you, and I guess you feel you must, but it is quite unnecessary."

Henry's comments concerned Katie, and she decided to let him know that. "Win and I are grateful for staying on here, but we are anxious to move into our home once they finish with the new plumbing system."

"Absolutely," said Jo. "Nolan received some back pay from the VA and we put a down payment on an old townhouse in Oxford. Edie is plans to rent a room and we may let some of the other bedrooms, but it is too early to say. The previous owners completely restored the place to include modern renovations. "I am all for living in England," said Jo, "but by God, you cannot beat American plumbing."

Edie agreed. "I love historical architecture, but when I do my business, I prefer not to use a bathroom that may have been sat upon by Queen Victoria." This seemed to embarrass and amuse Henry, who eyed the girls carefully.

"You young women have a colorful way of expressing yourself," said Henry before returning to his study.

When Henry reported to Isabel, his success with his sister and the plans for the Dowager House, she hugged him then stopped short. "Why is Max re-doing the Dowager House? You are not considering moving your mother there?"

"Heavens no," said Henry as he pulled his wife onto his lap. "The Dowager House is empty now, and mother has something up her sleeve. If refurbishing that house cheers up Mummy then I am all for it. Max will hire the workers and a cleaning crew. Everything will be ready before you can say Bob's your uncle."

Indeed, Max worked his magic. A series of plumbers, electricians, and carpenters had been working on the place since October. A local cleaning crew came in, followed by a painting crew to spruce up the place and everything was finished just in time for the onslaught of Molly's extended family. Before they arrived, Jo and Nolan, Katie and Win, Edie and Jack, Meggie, and Chris, and Max and his new companion Stuart toured the house. Jack guided his friends through the house and explained its history, "The family leased it to the Americans during the war. After they left, a number of veterans made it their home until they married or found a better situation. Recently, a communications firm operated their business from here, but they moved onto larger quarters.

"It is a beautiful house? What will become of it," asked Katie?

"Why, do you want to live here," teased Jo.

"No, we love our house. I was just curious."

"To tell you the truth Auntie M. has not seen fit to clarify her intentions towards the use of the property," said Max emphasizing the new nickname he gave Molly. "

"This place is humongous," said Edie. "I love the architectural details. They did a remarkable job preserving the ceilings." She was lying on her back admiring the paintings done by Gustave Moreau.

"They are stunning," agreed Jack, who joined Edie on the floor. Soon everyone was admiring the beautiful ceiling, which depicted scenes of Christ healing the blind man, the crippled, the leper, as well as Jesus calling Lazarus from his tomb.

"Did you notice that the place is handicapped accessible," asked Jo.

"No, I did not," said Edie, "but that makes sense."

"The blue-tiled pool is gorgeous. It is like swimming in the Mediterranean," said Stuart.

"Yes, and the plants add a nice soothing effect," said Katie. "It is extremely tranquil."

"That is exactly the effect we were going for," said Max. "I am pleased to learn that we may have succeeded."

On Christmas Eve, Henry asked his mother if she could join him in the study. When she entered the room, Molly could not help but notice the flat screen television. Knowing that her son rarely watched anything but the news, she wondered why on earth this was here and hoped it was not a gift for her. Henry gestured for his mother to sit in one of her favorite chairs that he moved from the sitting room. Facing the screen, Molly asked her son what he was up to, but the only response she received from Henry was a humming sound.

"Now Mother, please close your eyes."

Seeing her son's delight in whatever was about to happen, Molly shut her eyes. The next thing she heard was the sound of three familiar voices shouting, "Happy Christmas Mummy!" Opening her eyes, Molly was mesmerized by the faces of her beloved daughters who were in different areas on the screen. Henry was about to leave when Molly stopped him, "Oh, no you don't. At least stay for awhile," pleaded Molly. Pulling up another chair, Molly, Henry, Dina, Cat, and Joanie recalled old Christmases that they shared at Somerville and caught up with their lives. They talked for three hours and during the last hour, Molly chatted privately with each daughter. For Christmas Day, (Molly's time) they promised Molly that she would see her grandchildren as well as their children.

Henry came in after awhile and sat beside his mother. "It was the best I could do Mummy. Was it enough?"

"Oh, Henry, it was wonderful, thank you, thank you." She embraced her son and he hugged her back.

"Happy Christmas Mummy," whispered Henry.

"Back at you my darling boy," said Molly.

In Philadelphia, Bill Guarnere stole away to his room with his bottle of Barolo poured himself a glass, and opened Molly's present. The album contained numerous 8x10 shots of Molly posing on her bed wearing nothing but jewelry to conceal certain parts of her body. Bill took a sip of the wine and said, "Wowza, Wowza!"

It was a Happy Christmas for everyone that year. Edie's parents and Jo's father accepted Molly's invitation to come to her house for Christmas. Katie's parents agreed to join her and Win at their new home now that they had seen the back of the contractors. Despite the rainy weather, everyone was delighted to be with family as well as old and new acquaintances.

Down at the boathouse, where workers finally finished adding an extension, which expanded the kitchen and updated the bathrooms, Edie and Jack snuck away to exchange presents. Their public presents to one another raised eyebrows as the couple exchanged original sheet music for a cello and piano duet by Beethoven. Upon closer examination, one realized the music once belonged to Yo Yo Ma and Rachmaninoff. Each piece cost a pretty penny, and only the giver and receiver knew the value. Promising to keep presents simple, Edie and Jack decided upon handmade ones. For Edie, Jack recorded himself playing a number of cello solos. When she listened to it, Edie almost felt she feel Jack's heart beating in every measure as he poured out his love for the music and her in each note.

She fretted if Jack would like his present, but Edie had seen him wear a leather bracelet, but never one like his. When Jack opened the box, he took out a heavily braided brown leather bracelet. However, running through the design, Jack noticed what appeared to be tightly woven dark hair. "Is this your hair?"

"Yes, I saved some of it when it was cut as well as Molly's and Jo's."

"What did you do with theirs," asked Jack as he looped the bracelet together on his wrist. It was masculine throughout its design, and appeared to his casual style.

"I braided it together then secured it with stitches and placed it behind the locket I gave Molly yesterday."

"Does she know?"

"Not until I pointed it out to her. Of course, she cried, and thanked me profusely. Sometimes, I wonder if we will ever stop being weeping willows over what happened to us."

"Time is a great healer," said Jack as he caressed her cheek. "It seems like a million years ago that I was in hospital thinking what a mess my life had become then I met you, and everything changed."

"Happy Christmas Jack," whispered Edie.

Taking her in his arms, they lay on the floor before the fire. Jack kissed her forehead and said, "Happy Christmas my darling Edwina."

On New Year's Eve, the Winters held a wedding reception of Meggie and Chris. Before the festivities, there had been another wedding ceremony in the Somerville chapel. It was a traditional service, but there were no bridesmaid or groomsmen. Just two people exchanging their solemn vows before the local rector, the Honorable Mr. Goodweather and family members with the exception of Edie who sat near the front beside Jack as well as Jo, Nolan, Katie and Win. The latter sat on the back rows. Though not formally engaged, everyone accepted that it was just a matter of time before Edie and Jack would marry.

The party was incredible. Flowers graced every table and streamers hung down from the great hall in abundance. Like Katie's party, the band played music from a variety of periods. It turned out that Henry and Isabel could burn up a dance floor doing the twist. Traditional English circle dances left everyone breathless and thirsty. Fountains of champagne flowed at a number of stations, as did the food, which was served buffet so the guests could mingle, eat, drink, and definitely be merry. No one wanted to see the night end especially Jack who was an excellent dancer, and he particularly enjoyed any dance where he lifted Edie up in the air. Throughout the night both Jack and Nolan attempted to obtain promises to wed from their ladyloves, but to no avail. Edie smiled and said, "Ask me again in the spring." Jo on the other hand informed Nolan that he was caught up in the festivities and the champagne. "Ask me when you are more sober." When the clock struck midnight, the girls kissed their beaus and then made their rounds until they found Molly. Embracing her dear friends, Molly said, "Happy New Year my bitches."

After the guests left, the four friends rang up Wild Bill and sang, "I'll Be Seeing You." To which, Bill called them a bunch of crazy broads and told them that he loved them. Then they took the elevator to the top of Somerville Hall, stuck their heads out the window, and sang "We Pull upon the Risers."


	57. Spring Time Came

I do not own the rights to any of the characters in BOB.

At the beginning of 2007, the heavens opened wide and an endless rain fell upon the county flooding not just streams and rivers, but fields and pastures. At one point, Jack, Nolan and their crew moved the herds to the high grounds of Somerville. Although at first, Henry found the outcome disgusting. He agreed with his mother that they may as well take advantage of the situation and instruct the gardeners to create new compost piles. Lorries brought a ton of sand bags to the site of the boathouse. Where men piled them high in front of the house which rested on a solid rock incline, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Since January, their focus was on school and rain. Katie and Jo threw themselves wholeheartedly into their classes as if they were on a mission. When Katie was not in class and Win was not in school or at the clinic, her spare time, of course, was with her husband. Jo and Nolan set up housekeeping in a seven-story Victorian brownstone with seemingly unlimited bedrooms. Besides Edie, the two leased to three veterans who had either lost a limb and were returning to Oxford for a fresh start. The welcome they received each day by the three Americans as well as Lord Somerville when he came to see Edie unnerved them at first. Eventually, the men became accustomed to the warmth and camaraderie of the Americans and felt lucky to have such great housemates who encouraged them in every aspect of their lives.

Jack kept the trail between the boathouse and the brownstone hot and heavy, which suited Edie just fine as she enjoyed being courted. At Oxford. Edie hit her stride, academically speaking. She enjoyed meeting with her tutors, reading and exploring the Bodleian library in search of materials describing the cross influences of British and American culture during World War II. The dons and the tutors enjoyed her upbeat presence and devotion to her schoolwork. Edie's fellow students were relieved that she was not a brash American or a show-off in class. Although it was obvious to all that the little American woman, as she was called, was highly intelligent and open to the exchange of ideas being shared. In fact, truth be told, Edie never let the demands of school interfere with maintaining a life outside of school. Her affection for Molly continued to grow. In fact, Molly opened up Ralph's private papers from the war, which contained numerous American references and nuances. Edie sought and obtained permission to use them in her research. Every Sunday, she attended church with Molly and Jack then of course, there was luncheon. Sometimes it was formal, but more often than not, it was very casual in front of the fire in the sitting room or as of late outside on the terrace.

Finally, the ground absorbed the excess water, and by mid-March, the sun shone bright and the sky remained clear. This was the year that everyone in Oxfordshire looked forward to, the yearlong celebration of the 1000th Anniversary of Oxford. Edie, Jo, and Katie felt privileged to be at Oxford during this time.

In early March, much to the amusement of the students, Edie could be seen walking on the green quads of Magdalen in her bare feet with her shoes in her hand. In mid-March, the Luminox celebration in Oxford's historic Broad Street would transform into a magical world of fire sculptures. Officials redirected traffic and turned off electrical lights. Schoolchildren decorated the area with lanterns. A giant spire and pendulum designed by local artist, Ted Dewan formed the centerpiece of the fire garden. According to the plan, the pendulum would swing 1000 times during the evening to symbolize the passing the years.

Fortunately or unfortunately, the location of the brownstone was in direct proximity to the fireworks displays. "The Brits are uncommonly good at fireworks," said Michael one of the roommates. "The noise doesn't seem to bother you two girls much."

Jo and Edie exchanged glances. Sometime in the night, the fireworks stopped. After explaining to a sleepy Nolan where she was going, Jo woke Edie up and told her to move over. They both confessed to one another they dreamt they were back in that foxhole in Holland. Then Jo said, "I never really cared for fireworks up close, but they never have scared me. How about you, Edie?"

"No, they are loud but I agree I think it would be more fun to observe them from someplace like that hilltop at Somerville Hall. I bet that is a spectacular place to watch those fireworks."

"Fat chance the gentry will allow you to trespass just to see a few sparkles," said Dylan. The latter lost his lower arm to shrapnel in Afghanistan, but he was determined to see his education through. "I promised my Lieutenant that I would before he got hit, and they shipped him out." Dylan pronounced the rank with an "F" as is the British custom.

"I rather resent being referred to as the gentry Corporal Leister," said Jack, who just walked into the kitchen.

"Crikey, Lieutenant, what brings you here?" Dylan was so dumbstruck that he stood at attention until Jack told him to relax.

"I am here to see my girl," said Jack with a smile then he put his arm around Edie. "And I am glad to see you outside of your digs. My spies inform me that the only time they see you are when you leave for class and when you return. If I didn't know better, Leister I would say that you run a serious risk of becoming a hermit and that will not do."

Begging your pardon sir, but are you related to the people at Somerville Hall, asked Michael?"

"You could say that," laughed Nolan. Many years from now, when his father takes the last jump, Jack inherits the joint. Have a beer, Leister, but you need to close your mouth first so you can to swallow it." Nolan patted the astonished Leister on the shoulder before planting a big sloppy kiss on Jo.

"Oy, are we having a party," asked Gerald the third tenant who was from Surry. He had been a medic in Afghanistan until he lost a leg when medivac unit was hit by enemy rockets. He was the liveliest of the three. When the psychologist asked Gerald how he felt about losing his leg, he told the surprised doctor. "The bastards wanted my life, but had to settle for a leg. As far as I am concerned, I won that fight."

"Watch your step," teased Michael. "Edie's beau is the Lord of some manor, and we are planning a party away from the noise on his family estate."

"You don't say." What is wrong Dill Pill? Did you drink a cold beer by mistake?"

"I meant no disrespect Lieutenant. It never occurred to me that you were seeing Edie," said a nervous Leister.

"There is nothing to apologize for, but I hope you will join us and bring that girlfriend you always talk about."

Dylan dropped his head, and said, "I have not been a very good boyfriend. She might now want to come."

"Tell her your former Lieutenant and the Lord of the Manor requests her presence. I am sorry about what happened to you Leister, but I am damn proud of you for trying to get on with your life by going to university."

"You better warn Molly. Maybe we can picnic up there if the weather is good while we watch the fireworks," suggested Edie.

Nodding, Jack rang his Grand up, who of course said yes. So, it was arranged and on the last night of the festivities, they arranged to meet at Somerville Hall. Dylan's girlfriend Josie did come, and he seemed to be doing his best to make up for his previous misconduct. The other two flat mates brought their dates who were in awe of Molly, who wore pearls with her blue jeans.

Earlier in the day, Jack helped Hoogaboom set out chairs and tables. One bench was permanent. It marked the spot where Ralph proposed to Molly. Both Jack and Edie insisted that everyone from the hall come and watch the fireworks especially Grand and Anika. After snacking on cold chicken, cucumber sandwiches, salad, fruit and cake. They cheered the colorful spectacle with champagne and everyone agreed it was the best way to enjoy fireworks.

As they began packing things up, Molly noticed lights on in the Dowager House, and insisted that they investigate without calling the police. "It is probably just an oversight by the delivery men," she said stubbornly.

They pulled up in front of the Dowager House. Jack insisted everyone stay in the car and directed the other men to follow him. "Look at Jack," whispered Jo. "That look on his face kind of reminds me of Winters." Edie watched as Jack sent Nolan one way with Michael and Win. Dylan and Gerald followed Jack. The men circled around back, peered in windows and entered through the back of the house. Apparently, they searched the entire house because they saw lights go on and off on different levels. Opening the front door and said, "It's all right, Grand. There is no one here, but I am afraid that the workers must be out of their minds. It looks like someone is setting up some sort of gymnasium in some of the rooms, and the kitchen is triple the size of the original."

"Good," said Molly. "Let's see how close they are to finishing up my little project." She held out her hand to Jack and helped her down from the Rover.

"What are you up to Molly," laughed Edie, but stopped when she stepped inside the inner hall, which now took on the appearance of a reception area.

Taking the elevator to the floors where Jack saw the equipment, Jo looked around and said, "It looks like a physical therapy setup."

"But a helluva a lot nicer," said Nolan.

"That's the idea," said Molly. "I decided to convert the Dowager House into a retreat for young men and women like Nolan and you chaps to come here at no cost to regain their strength and renew their spirits. I intend to have a team of therapists and physicians to help them rebuild their lives once they leave the service. The Army is good to soldiers when they first leave the hospital, but it takes time to feel confident about getting on with life. Wouldn't you agree?

"I think it is wonderful," said Edie.

"If I didn't know better," said Katie, I would think you did all of this to make sure we stick close by."

"It crossed my mind that you might that you might think that, but Henry and I planned to do this while Jack was in hospital. By creating this clinic, we can enjoy an enormous tax deduction, Henry's clients are eager to donate large sums of money to an organization that they are comfortable with and improves their public image. I had no way of knowing what you two would study at college, but you are welcome to apply for work here."

This satisfied Jo and Katie, who really admired the facility. "What are you going to call the place, Wild Bill's Bar and Brothel House," suggested Jo.

After everyone stopped laughing, Molly said, "Don't be silly. I can only think of one word that sums up what I hope this place will mean to those who come here for care, and the people who treat them."

Edie looked at Molly smiled, and said, "Curahee."

"You win a cookie," said Molly.

"It's perfect," said Jo. "We stand alone together."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

It was late when the residents of the brownstone finally made it home. Edie lingered outdoors with Jack before going inside. "I will be at Somerville on Wednesday to look through your Grandfather's papers."

"Excellent," said Jack. "Have I told you lately how pretty you are?"

"Not lately come to think about it," said Edie. "I know it is impolite to accept a compliment with one, but you looked mighty fine when you were doing the manly thing when you and the guys checked out the Dowager House."

"Hmm, I accept your compliment." Jack kissed her softly on the lips.

"I like how you kiss," said Edie, "but I have an early day tomorrow."

"I can take a hint," said Jack.

Feeling slightly guilty, "Jack. Thank you for understanding that I need this time on my own. I know everyone thought you and I would just live together, but that is not my style, and I just believe that it would be disrespectful to Molly and your parents."

"I understand how you want to live on your own for awhile, and I am glad that you are an old fashion girl because to tell you the truth, I am an old fashion guy. It is getting cold. I will see you on Wednesday." Kissing her one more time, he waited until Edie was safely inside before driving home.

On Wednesday, Edie hopped into her blue Mini Cooper and headed for Somerville. After parking her car, she made her way up the front steps when she heard Trigger barking. Following the sound of the pooch, Edie found Molly tossing a ball for the restless canine.

Seeing Edie, Trigger ran towards her and dropped the wet toy at her feet. After Edie told him that he was a handsome fellow, the canine moved the ball with his nose and whined for her to throw it. Wiping the ball off on the grass, Edie threw it and Trigger took off. "Hello, sweetie," said Edie as she kissed Molly on both cheeks.

"Hello yourself, how is the research going?" Molly used her hand shovel to push her straw hat back off her face.

"It goes. Have you heard from Bill lately?"

"He rang me up this morning and asked what kind of pictures did I intend to send for his birthday."

"Did he now? When I asked him how he liked your Christmas album, all he could say was Wowza, Wowza. Maybe we could get Jack to fill up the tub with Somerville milk and I could take pictures of you bathing in it wearing only a tiara."

Molly's eyes became steely pools of blue, but they melted to their usual brilliant blue as she warmed to the idea. Smiling, she said, "You know you maybe onto something. His birthday is in April and a good portion of flowers will be in bloom."

"I better go inside and get started before you talk about posing on the motorbike."

"Oooo, I like it. You are so creative, Edie."

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Edie made her way up the steps and headed for Ralph's study. Taking her jacket off, she noticed the cup of hot tea left for her courtesy of Hoogaboom. Taking a sip, she opened the box of letters that she started working through over the weekend. Time slipped away as Edie carefully read the letters looking for references to Americans during the war and made notes on her laptop. Hours later, she reached down in the bottom of the box, she felt something hard. Looking inside she lifted noticed a small, pocket diary protruding from one of the bundles of letters. Thinking that might be easier to read, she lifted it out of the box. Most of the entries described his time in hospital. The entry on the loss of his father was quite poignant, and it was obvious Ralph dreaded leaving the Army and returning home to manage Somerville. "My duty should be with the men, but I accept that currently I am experiencing physical limitations that prevent me from remaining on the line." Thumbing through the small book, Edie read where there was a request for him to escort four American WACS to Holland.

"Oh, my God, I wonder if Molly has ever seen this."

Edie left the study and found Molly in her favorite sitting room. "Taking a break? Come and have some sandwiches."

"Look what I found," said Edie as she waved the little booklet. "It is Ralph's diary, and I am at the part where he meets us."

"He never said anything about it. Let us see what he wrote." Edie joined Molly on the sofa and munched on a sandwich while Molly read her husband's words aloud.

"Today I have been given the most extraordinary assignment. I am to accompany four American WACS and insure their safe arrival to Holland."

The next entry Ralph wrote only one line. "Today, I met the woman I wish to marry. Her fiery hair and brilliant blue eyes are obvious attractions, but it is what I see in her eyes that capture my heart. Her name is Margaret but her friends call her Molly, such a simple, beautiful name."

Molly stopped reading and patted Trigger. "Do you need to go outside?"

Trigger sat on his haunches and raised his front paws.

"Why don't I take him out, and you can read the rest in private?"

"Would you mine sweetie," said Molly.

"Not at all." Edie squeezed Molly's hand and kissed her on the cheek. "Come on boy."

Edie turned back as she left the room and saw Molly run her fingers across the pages of the diary.

Sitting at a bench in the mudroom off of the kitchen, Edie saw Hoogaboom prepping for the evening meal. Slipping on the first of two Wellington boots, a Christmas present from Henry, Edie asked, "How are you doing these days Hoogaboom?"

"I am very well. Will you be staying for dinner?"

Looking up as she slipped the second boot on, Edie said, "I am not sure." Right now I am going to walk an eager dog." The minute Edie opened the door; Trigger took off like a bat out of hell. Chasing after him Edie called the dog, but he ignored her. Seeing him run up the hill where they picnicked the other night, the ground was muddy which made the ground slick. Finally, she made it to the top, found Trigger chewing on a steak bone and much to her surprise Jack was sitting on the bench. She saw the motorbike parked to the side.

Even more puzzling is that Jack did not greet her. He just stared at the view of Oxford.

Edie joined him on the bench and caught her breath. Jack took her hand, kissed her fingertips, and continued to enjoy the scenery before them.

Finally, Jack broke the silence. "Are you happy here, living in England?"

Edie worked that thought in her mind and concluded, "Yes, I am very happy."

"Do you miss America?"

Her response was quick, "I miss American food. Jo and I talk about opening a restaurant where Americans can get a decent hotdog."

"I am serious," said Jack turning to face Edie.

"I know you are, but that is the first thing that came to my mind. Sometimes it is hard knowing that I can't just pop in my car and see my parents, but I get the impression they are not suffering from empty nest syndrome. My dearest friends are here. I love school, and I love you."

"Do you love me enough to live in England and be my wife?"

"Are you asking me to marry you," asked Edie softly.

"You told me to ask you again in the spring and today is the first day of spring. So, Edwina Witherspoon will you marry me."

For Jack it must have seemed like an eternity to before Edie answered him, but actually, it was only a few minutes while Edie remembered the first time she saw Jack sleeping in the window and when he kissed her for the first time. She knew how Ralph must have felt that first time he realized he loved Molly and wanted to marry her.

Edie rolled over and sat on Jack's lap. "Yes, Viscount Jackson Winters, I will marry you." Jack and Edie kissed for quite a long time. Then they just sat there holding one another while drinking in the spectacular view of the English countryside coming to life.

"Oh, I almost forgot something," said Jack as he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small red velvet box. He opened it and in the cushion was the beautiful aquamarine and diamond ring that Edie tried on before Christmas.

Edie laughed as Jack slipped the ring on her finger. "I should have known. I bet you brought that steak bone for Trigger so he would head up here."

"You know me too well." Jack.

"I like what I know, and I guess we have the rest of our lives to figure out what bugs the hell of us about one another."

"That's what I love about you, Edwina. You live in the moment with an eye on the future."

He scooped her up and swung her around then set her down gently spread his arms wide and shouted, "She said yes!"

The sun was beginning to set and the wind picked up. Jack had trained Trigger to ride in the sidecar so he motioned for Trigger to hop in while Edie got on back of the bike, wrapped her arms around Jack, and laid her head against his back. "

Down below from the second floor library, the Countess of Somerville and her dear friend Mrs. Anika Walkup watched the activities with the binoculars they usually reserved for bird watching.

"I think we can safely assume that she said yes," said Molly.

"I quite agree. They fit like my Bob and me and…"

"Ralph and I," said Molly. "If proposing to young girls on that hill becomes a family tradition, it is going to be littered in benches."


	58. Dearest Bill

Dearest Bill:

What the hell do you mean by having a heart attack? You are not getting away from me that fast. Seriously, Bill, we were all dumbstruck when we received word. Poor Jack, he practically had to shake sense into us. Everyday, Edie and I go to chapel and pray for your speedy recovery. It was dear of you to have Babe call and give the all clear for Edie's wedding. As you recall, they originally planned to marry on June 6th, but you postponed because of your previous commitments. Did you like the flowers Edie sent before she and Jack left for their honeymoon. Edie was so devastated when she heard the news that she almost called off the wedding, but Jack and Babe convinced her that you would want her to go on with it. Do not be surprised if you receive postcards on a daily basis.

_Bill re-read the opening part of Molly's letter. It arrived while he was still in the hospital, and it gave him great comfort, as did the daily postcards from Edie and Jack. "It's a wonder they have time for making love like your suppose to on your honeymoon," growled Bill as he held up a postcard showing the rugged beauty of Cornwall_

"_OK Nutsie, I got the DVD player working," said Babe. "Let's see what we got here. What did she say in the letter again?"_

As for the wedding, will see in the DVD that Edie did not wear the same gown that I did on my wedding day. Apparently, my youngest daughter who wore it last saved it for her daughter, and when we got it back, it was beyond repair. Consequently, we sat down and I sketched a design for her gown. Fortunately, none of the girls liked the lacy veil that I wore. What you see is short sleeve silk, empire bodice while the rest of the dress fits closely to her little body. The seamstress attached the lace over the silk and voila the perfect wedding dress for Edie. Edie describes it as cross between Jane Austin and a simple Edwardian slip dress. _Bill and Babe rolled their eyes on the description, but Babe continued._

Edie carried a large bouquet of lily of the valley. Enclosed are a number of photographs. She decided against the tiara and instead wore pearl hairpins and baby's breath in her hair as you can see Edie made the right decision there. _"She sure looks beautiful, Don't she Babe?" The latter nodded and dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief. Then Babe handed Bill a tissue as his eyes began to water._ _"Let's start the show," said Babe as he clicked the remote."_

_Hey, look at what's she is doing," said Bill? Just as Edie's father walked her down the aisle, Edie stopped, looked straight into the camera, and patted the gold religious medal that hung from her neck. Babe hit the pause button. "She's touching the necklace that I gave her to let me know that she's thinking of me. Now dat touches the heart." Wowza look at that pearl necklace she is wearing. Ah, there's the bracelet Molly planned to give her as an engagement present." _

_"Can we move on now," said an impatient Babe._

"_All right Grumpy, Let's see, Molly says here. I think you will be very pleased with the music Edie selected for the processional."_ The two men watched as Edie made her way down the aisle and another videographer took over. There was doubt about the music.

"_It's the theme music from the movie," said Bill. _

"_It is a beautiful piece of music," said Babe. _

"_That's my Edie. Shush, I want to hear her say her vows. They listened, as a very confident Edwina Morrison Witherspoon became Lady Jackson Winters. As the ceremony concluded, the couple came back down the aisle and the first videographer followed them all the way to the great hall. Bill started reading the letter again._

"It was a small wedding with just family members from both sides of the aisle, as well as Katie, as matron of honor and Jo as maid of honor. Early on, Edie insisted that I serve as her matron of honor until I put my foot down and said hell no. Win and Nolan served as groomsmen. It was quite a surprise to me that Henry agreed to stand in as Jack's best man. It is most unusual here in England. He and Edie still lock horns, and I think there are times Edie intimidates Henry, but Isabel adores her. I can honestly say that I have not seen Jack look so happy since he was a boy and his biggest worry was how long he could play out doors. I am sure you noticed how radiant Edie was throughout the day. Jack simply could not stop smiling. Every time he looked at Edie, the boy just beamed with love and pride. Later on, both of them told me that for a moment they felt they were the only two people in the chapel. They took no notice of anyone around them until the vicar said dearly beloved. In the beginning, everyone, except Henry, agreed the chapel at Somerville was a perfect site for the small, intimate wedding that Jack and Edie insisted upon and refused to budge. It is their show after all. Of course, Henry thought Westminster Abbey more desirable for his oldest son and heir, but later he confided to me it was the loveliest wedding he had attended in sometime, and I quite agree. It was very traditional, but they left out the word obey. Nor did they do what so many couples do, which is, recite a lot of romantic crap that has absolutely nothing to do with marriage. "_Thank god for that_," observed Bill."

"It was so different from Kate's and Win's Katie, of course, was stunning in her Vera Wang gown. She borrowed my tiara, which still thrills her mother, who so far remains on the wagon. Believe it or not, her parents are now living together to see how things go. Wonders never cease.

_Bill looked at Babe and they both shrugged. It was none of their business._

"We are still waiting for Jo to say yes to Nolan. The poor boy now only asks her on the first Sunday of every month because he could no longer take the daily rejection. We all know Jo wants to marry the man Nolan, but she is afraid that she is doing it just because Katie and Edie are which makes sense psychologically, but it is very hard on Nolan's nervous system."

"_Poor bastard," said Bill. _

"_He's got it bad for her, but I betcha ten to one they marry within the year," said Babe._

"_I will take a piece of that," said Bill and the two shook hands._

"Lately, the weather has been too warm for an outdoor reception so we filled the large hall with every available flower in a three county area. Henry insisted we hire Gordon Ramsey to do the food, and the man outdid himself."

"_I saw him on the television the other night," said Bill. "Jesus Christ the man can't say one goddamn sentence without swearing," exclaimed Bill. "Dey bleep out so many of his words, I never could figure out what the hell he was trying to say. Can you imagine that is on television dese days? No wonder the kids swear worse than twenty drunken sailors on a three day shore leave."_

"_It's a damn shame," said Babe, shaking his head in agreement. "Read the next part, I like what they said about dose figurines on top of the wedding cake. That was some cake."_

"The couple's only input was no caviar, nothing pickled or raw and no outrageously expensive wedding cake with an incestuous looking, little man and woman on top. Gordon just about wet himself when he heard that one. Said they were the most delightful couple he had ever prepared food for and suggested they become professional diners to show people how to do it right. Of course, the champagne flowed all afternoon and well into the evening. A bottle of which should have already arrived at your door.

Now start the CD again and enjoy the reception."

_Babe hit the remote and all of a sudden, he and Bill thought they were in a ballroom from the 1940s. The band was definitely swinging and Babe enjoyed watching the couples jitterbugging. _

"_None of them hold a candle to ya Babe. You sure could have shown them a thing or two."_

"_No doubt about it." Babe still had some of the little dance trophies he won over the years. Hey, look everyone stopped dancing. Ahh, dey must be getting ready for the first dance."_

_Sure enough, Jack led Edie to the dance floor and the music began. Neither one had heard of the Adagio from Rachmaninoff's Symphony Number 2, but it was a beautiful piece of music as was the bride and groom._

"_It's like something out of a movie," said Bill._

"_They look real happy," said Babe. "You all right Bill?"_

"_Me, sure, turn the volume up what are the people saying?" _

_Studying his friend's glassy eyes, Babe did as he was ordered. The videographer went up to every guest, and each person said, "Get well Bill," or "Hang Tough."_

"_Now that's how it's done. Edie will never forget you Bill. That is one thing you can count on."_

"_Yeah, she's good people."_

_They continued watching as everyone tossed flower petals at the couple. Edie started hugging everyone goodbye until Jack picked her up and placed her in the side care of the motorbike. Turning around as they drove off, Edie tossed her bouquet towards Jo, but it was Deidre, who caught the flowers, much to the surprise of a blushing Hoogaboom. Everyone laughed and waved at the couple as they headed towards the boathouse._

_Heh, heh, did you see old Hoogaboom's face. Look like there might something going on between those two."_

_My money is still on Nolan," said Babe. _

"_Let me finish reading the letter again. Where the hell did I put my glasses?"_

"_Nutsie, they are on top of your head."_

_Putting his hand on his head, Bill laughed and said, "So dey are. What would I do without ya Grumpy?"_

"_You'd go blind that's for damn sure," said Babe." Start reading."_

"As for everyone's plans, Edie returns to school at St. Johns in the fall. The workers finished the renovations on the boathouse where Edie and Jack will live with promises to dine with me every Sunday and once during the week. Jack is thrilled to be taking over the running of Somerville Farms. He has already found new distributors for a number of our product lines. Even Henry is impressed with his skills in both business and sales. Graduate school seems to be on everyone's mind these days. Jo will return to Brooks and finish her degree. She is doing her practicum at Curahee. As for Katie, she still plans to specialize in posttraumatic stress disorder but has a few more years before she finishes up her degree. However, do not be surprised to hear that she and Win have a bun in the oven. Speaking of Win, he finished his certification requirements and started work when Curahee opened in May. So far, over fifty-three men and women have come through the doors, some just came for a short visit while twenty of them will be with us for at least three months or more.

I am looking forward to tasting your wedding present to Edie and Jack. It is not everyday a person gets to enjoy Gussie's secret recipe for traditional Italian spaghetti sauce handed down through the generations. We all thought it a wonderful gift. They honored me greatly that they asked that in lieu of gifts that a donation be sent to either the Molly Fund at the University of Virginia or Easy Company Association. However, I could not resist purchasing that brontosaurus sculpture from Baron Christian's garden in Eindhoven. See enclosed photograph. (Babe shuffled through the photographs and handed Bill a picture of strange looking dinosaur with Edie and Jack standing on top of it in their wedding clothes waving. _"Couple of nuts," said Bill with a smile._ At first, Henry thought I had gone quite mad, but when the Edie and Jack revealed the significance behind the statue, he quite understood, but we all agree the Baron must be a tad eccentric to commission such a monstrosity. I purchased it for quite a bargain. All I had to do was pay to have it moved from Eindhoven to Oxford, which was no easy feat. Apparently, the Baron required more room in his garden after purchasing some Himalayan interpretation of Sir Edward Hillary, which I understand from Max, is most unflattering and extremely vulgar.

You asked me whatever became of Edie's pocket watch. Win's grandfather gave it to Win minus the time piece, who returned it to Jack. The latter had in mounted in a small glass dome, and he gave it to Edie as a wedding present. It sits on their mantle above their fireplace next to a photograph of her grandparents on their wedding day. Every now and then, we get together and discuss our experience. Sometimes, it does not seem real, but we all know it happened. I believe I speak for the girls when I say there is not a day goes by that we don't think of the brave men of Easy Company especially those who are no longer with us. We arranged to have flowers put on the graves of Dukeman, Skip, and Penkala. Edie discovered that Hoob's mother brought his body back to be near her so we took care of him too.

The mail just arrived, and I received a letter from Edie with a photograph of them somewhere in Wales. They glow with happiness. I cannot wish more for them. It is odd how everything turned out in the end, but I believe it was all for the best. In fact, I would not change a thing. Now turn the DVD player back on because there is another message with love to you."

"_You heard the lady," said Bill._

"_Right cha you are."_

_Bill and Babe stared at the television and watched while the girls were getting massages. _

"_What the hell," said Babe?_

"_Shut the hell up and turn the sound up."_

"_And you call me Grumpy."_

"_Do you think he might be offended," asked Edie._

"_I don't think so," said Jo. "They call him Wild Bill."_

"_And he pulled some wild stunts when we knew him during the war."_

"_That's for damn sure," said Edie. "What do you think Molly?"_

"_I think it's ridiculous, tasteless and immature, but what the hell. It sounds like fun and we are just crazy enough to do it."_

_The film then jumped to Isabel and Henry who were out riding. "I am not quite sure about this Isabel. It's not like I know the man well enough to perform this stunt."_

"_What else do you need to know? He's your mother's boyfriend."_

"_Really, old girl, I don't believe women my mother's age have boyfriends."_

"_All right, Bill is your mother's lover."_

"_Manners please, that sounds so unseemly." _

"_I think we should do it."_

"_All right," said Henry with a resolved voice._

"_Do what is what I'd like to know," said Babe._

_The next people to appear were Win, Nolan and Jack decked out in their dress uniforms. They marched in perfect timing and lined up next to Molly, Edie, Jo, and Katie who wore tennis outfits of various colors along with Isabel and Henry in their riding gear. With the former soldiers saluting, the girls blowing kisses and Isabel and Henry waving, Jack yelled "Ten hut, about face." The whole group turned around dropped their pants and shorts then bent over. Letters painted on their heinies read, "Hang Tough Bill!"_

"_Jesus Christ and you call me Nutsie. That is the screwiest thing I have ever seen. Play it again," said Bill. _

_Babe hit rewind and let it run through again. This time they let it play until the credits ran. It said a Full Moon Production."_

"_Full moon," hooted Bill. _

"_It's a pip," said Babe. "I gotta take a leak." Bill watched as Babe headed into the bathroom and finished reading Molly's letters._

"Take care of yourself darling Bill. I intend to come see you after Edie and Jack return home. I have missed my Wild Bill. Pat the skidonies for me until I see you again. All my love, Molly."

Bill did not read that part aloud as it was none of Babe's goddamn business. He placed the letter back inside the envelope.

Two weeks later, a nurse at the rehabilitation center was about to check on Bill, when she saw an older woman playing cards with Mr. Guarnere's friend just outside of his room. "Are you waiting to see Mr. Guarnere?"

"I visited with him earlier. I am waiting for a friend of mine. Then the lady reached over and knocked three times on the door.

When the nurse tried to open the door, she discovered it was locked. "Mr. Guarnere, are you all right."

From the other side of the door, she heard Bill say, "Honey, I am in heaven."

The nurse was about to open the door with her key, when a beautiful, elderly woman opened the door and swept by her. "Oh, I do beg your pardon," she said with a slight hint of a British accent. "Take care of my Wild Bill." Then the two women began making their way to the elevator.

When the nurse walked into the room, Bill was lying in his bed with his hands behind the back of his head and a big grin on his face. "Mr. Guarnere it is almost time for your therapy. Are you up for it?" She was fond of the old vet who flirted shamelessly with all the nurses.

"Honey, I am up for anything because I just had the best PT a man my age can have. I just wish I could have a smoke."


	59. Curahee

_Here it is the last chapter. An epilogue will follow in a couple of days. Thanks for all of your support. Maybe I dragged it out too long, but it is hard saying goodbye to these four good friends. It is had been a joy to write. This is the first full-length story that I have ever written. It has been a lifelong dream._

It was two o'clock on a Sunday, September 16th to be exact, and a wedding reception was about to take place somewhere in the Virginia countryside, but the guests of honor were still in the air so to speak. Actually, they were in a plane circling overhead along with the best man and the matron of honor. Inside the plane, a cameraperson filmed the happy couple holding a sign that said, "Jo, and Nolan's wedding." The bride wore a white, silk jumpsuit as did the groom wore a black jumpsuit. She appeared to be sitting on his lap, which she was as they prepared to do a tandem jump. On the other side of the plane sat their witnesses. Recently married themselves, the best man nuzzled his new bride's neck. He was tall with auburn hair and wicked blue eyes. Whereas she was petite with short dark hair, sporting a very wide, plantinum, wedding band. They held a sign that said, "Best Man and Woman." The priest was an older man with many weddings under his collar, no pun intended, but an avid sky-jumper.

Below another videographer calmly filmed a nervous father staring up at the sky along with her older brothers, their wives, as well as their children. It seemed that the groom's mother, stepfather, and estranged father were relatively at ease, but there existed a long measure of distrust between them that standing around them for too long made anyone feel awkward. The calmest people seemed to be a young couple who were two months shy of their first wedding anniversary. She was about four months pregnant, and leaned against her husband as he placed his hand on top of his wife's womb. Perhaps, the most serene guest was an older woman, who could still be described as beautiful. She like, the young couple was all smiles as they looked upwards as six people jumped out of the plane in quick succession and were now forming a sort of circle in mid-air. Now everyone turned their attention to the large screen television that was linked by computer to the cameraperson's equipment hired to capture the in-flight nuptials.

The priest made a sign of the Cross then asked for the rings, which were connected with a string to the best man and the groom. Once the ring was on the bride's finger, the Matron of honor or best woman snipped the string with a small pair of scissors, and did the same when the bride placed the ring on her new husband's ring finger. Then another blessing came, and the couple shared a kiss. Then cameraperson opened her parachute and filmed above the wedding party. In keeping with tradition the next chute to deploy were Mr. and Mrs. McHenry. The words JUST MARRIED were clearly visible on their parachute. Surprising to some was the word on the chute of the best man and the matron of honor after the former deployed their parachute.

"Curahee," said one of the bride's brothers. "What the hell does that mean?"

"We stand alone together," said the older woman with tears in her eyes. The young mother-to-be put her arm around her friend and gave her a hug. Then those on the ground went to greet the happy couple and their friends as they floated down to their landing site.

A few days later in Philadelphia, two old friends watched the DVD of the wedding at Bill's grandson's house where Bill was staying for awhile. The slender man turned to his heavy-set friend and said, "Best goddamned wedding I ever saw. I cannot believe the Brits do not recognize this kind of ceremony. Here's that ten spot I owe you." After blowing his nose, he lifted his glass and waited for his friend to pocket the money and finish wiping his eyes before lifting his own glass.

"Curahee Babe."

Curahee, Bill."

Finis


	60. Epilogue I: At Last

_Happy Christmas! I have been going over the chapters and making some minor grammatical corrections. This is the first of two epilogues. I hope that some of you will have some time to tell me if any of the last half of the book was worth it. I do not own BoB only the imaginary characters in this fan fiction._

Ethel went out to get the mail and noticed the car pull into their long driveway. Thinking it probably would turn around like all the rest did when they saw the sign asking strangers not come any further, she turned to go back inside when she realized the car was now coming down the driveway. She hated being rude to people, but Ethel saw it as one of her duties to protect Dick from those whose questions and mere desire to see him drained what little energy he had left these days. The car was expensive, a Mercedes, Ethel thought. The car pulled up in front of the house. Inside was a young couple, the man was very handsome and had dark, reddish hair. He was quite tall. He was talking to the woman sitting beside him, who was obviously upset. Shaking her head, Ethel wondered what on earth could have brought them here. She watched the young man pull a handkerchief from the inside of his coat pocket and hand it to the young woman with short dark hair who was smiling now. She looked familiar, but Ethel could not recall where she had seen her. The man got out of the car, and walked around to the passenger side and eagerly helped the woman, who was obviously his wife, step out of the car. She could not help but notice the diamond wedding band as she slipped on her gloves. That's when Ethel noticed the woman was pregnant. They walked towards Ethel, hand in hand. The man spoke first, and his British accent took her off guard.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Winters, I am Viscount Jackson Winters this is my wife Edwina. We are in the states visiting my wife's family for the holidays, and are now on our way to visit friends in Philadelphia. I know we are intruding upon your privacy, but my wife would like very much to talk to the Major." Ethel was dumbfounded. She recognized the young woman now. The woman called Edie looked up and smiled so sweetly just as she had in that drawing that Ethel found once among Dick's war things.

She heard Dick calling to her. "You two wait here," she said. Holding up her hand, I will be right back."

Going inside the beautifully kept house with its comfortable furniture and family portraits, Ethel walked over to Dick to see what he needed. "I just wondered what took you so long to get the mail."

"There is a young couple here. The young woman want's to see you."

"Send them away, Ethel. I am too tired to talk about Easy Company today."

"I don't think that is what she wants to talk about sir," said Jack. "I apologize for coming without permission, but we have traveled a long way. My wife, Edie has traveled, as you may know even further sir. She is carrying our first child, and we are quite happy, but she needs to see you sir, and we all feel it is long overdo. I do not know what you have told your wife about that time. It's nothing embarrassing I assure you Mrs. Winters."

"She knows all about it," said Dick Winters softly. "Ethel and I never keep secrets from one another."

"Neither do Edie and I," said Jack. They heard Edie's voice from the front porch.

"It's all right Jack," she said her voice breaking. "We should not have come."

"Edie," said Dick softly.

Ethel knelt down by her husband. "She has come all this way. Last year, she called you and you refused to talk to her, but I guess she is just as stubborn as you described her. She is going to have a baby, Dick. I think you should see her." Ethel squeezed Dick's shoulder.

Nodding to Jack, the latter quickly went to get Edie before the Major changed his mind.

Staring at the door, Dick watched as Jack brought his wife inside with a protective arm around her. She was even lovelier than the last time he saw her all those years ago in that Paris train station. "Motherhood agrees with you, Edie," said Dick.

"Oh, Dick," said Edie as she knelt down on the other side of the man who had taught her so much about duty and sacrifice. "I needed to see you again to see your face, to thank you for looking out for us, and to make sure you are all right."

"Of course, I am all right. I have had a good life just as you said I would. Ethel and I have been very happy. We even got a chance to go to the Emmy Awards."

"I know I saw you on television, but that was before, well you know." Edie looked at Ethel and felt a little self-conscious.

"She knows darling," said Jack softly. Turning to Mrs. Winters, Jack asked, "Do you mind if I pull a chair up for Edie. I am a little overprotective these days."

"As well you should be, young man," said the older man softly. "So you are a Viscount? What does that make Edie?"

"A lady, sir, but I am sure you will agree with me that Edwina needs no titles for something she already is and always will be."

Dick Winters looked long and hard at Jack Winters. He liked the look of the man. "I understand you were a paratrooper." Seeing the curious look on their faces, Dick smiled and said, "Bill Guarnere keeps me up to date. I heard you had it rough over there, but it is not a fair fight. I do not know what is happening to the world these days, but it's not a war where you know who you are fighting. Terrorists have no honor. If you have any respect for what you are fighting for then fight your opponent on the battlefield face to face."

"I could not agree more, sir."

Ethel brought in a cup of coffee for Jack and a mug of cocoa for Edie, who thanked her.

"It is I who should be thanking you for coming," the older woman said. "Maybe Bill Guarnere will give Dick some peace now that you are finally seeing each other face to face,"

"Do you like living in England," asked Dick?

"Very much," said Edie. "I finished my masters at Oxford in December. Of course, I miss my family of course, but Jo and Nolan live on the estate now that they are married, and Katie and Win have a home in Oxford. She's due in February, I am due in April, and Jo is expecting in May."

"Do you know if it is a boy or a girl," asked Ethel. "So many young people chose to find out these days."

"We all found out accidentally. In fact, all of us are expecting boys. The technician pointed out our son's anatomy during my last physical. At one time, they thought Jo was having twins, so they did an ultrasound and discovered she is carrying one big bruiser of a boy. Katie had some complications and during the tests, they learned she was having a boy too. Jack's sister, Meggie, who also lives nearby and has become a good friend, is due any day now, and she is expecting twin boys. We are flying back home tomorrow after we stop and see Bill and Babe in Philadelphia."

"Three friends, three sons, my God, if there as audacious as their mothers, they are going to be little hellions. I gather Jack's grandmother is thrilled."

"Yes, Molly is over the moon with joy."

"Dear Molly, how is she?"

"Active, beautiful as ever, and anxious to see this little man," said Edie as she patted her round belly. "All of us decided to live near one another because no one here in America will ever really understand what we experienced. Too many people already know. By keeping it secret, we hope we can protect our privacy as well as Molly's. We want to be near her for as long… as long as possible."

"That is understandable considering how close all of you were. What are your plans for the future besides motherhood?"

"I am working on a children's book, and I already have a publisher."

"That's marvelous," said Dick. Neither of them noticed that Jack and Ethel had gone into the kitchen while the two old friends talked."

"Jo, Katie, Molly, and Win opened a retreat called Curahee for both American and British veterans can come with their families for holiday or vacation as we put it. Molly donated the Dowager House. Meggie and her husband, Chris are starting a foundation to raise money for physical therapy equipment. It's funny JoJo ended up in physical therapy because her husband was working on a degree in that before he decided to work with Jack. As for Katie, she is specializing in post-traumatic stress disorder at college. She is doing a practicum. We accepted our first guests this past summer.

"Are you going to be associated with this venture?"

"Yes, I volunteer with some musical therapy and journal writing as a means of getting the men and women to express their feelings both good and bad. We all have our demons after being in combat."

"I wondered about that."

"Why wouldn't you see me last year, Dick?"

The twinkle in his eye dimmed a bit. He held out his hand that a shook a bit. "I am not the man you knew Edie. Maybe it was vanity. I guess I just wanted you to remember me when I was in my prime."

"You were and I hope still are my friend. There are some things that time cannot change," said Edie as she placed her hand over Dick's wrinkled one. "Thanks to you and Bill, I knew what kind of man I should marry. After talking to Jack for just fifteen minutes, I knew that he was the one for me. Jack has your strength of character and ability to think under pressure, but there are some things about him that remind me of Bill. For one thing, he likes to ride motorcycles."

Dick smiled, "I remember that. I am very glad you came to see me. By the way, Bill sent me the DVD of all of your weddings. You made a beautiful bride."

"Thank you" said Edie. They continued on chatting until Jack came in and said they would have to leave soon in order to reach Philadelphia in time for dinner with Bill and Babe. The two old friends said goodbye. Edie bent down and hugged him then kissed him on the cheek. Not to be outdone, Dick Winters asked for his walker and stood up to return the gesture. After hugging Ethel, the couple made their final goodbyes and headed for the door with promises from both sides to stay in touch this time.

Ethel turned to Dick and said, "See that wasn't so bad."

"No, Ethel it was wonderful. What would I do without you?" Dick put his arm around his wife's waist, and they stood at the window and watched the car head towards the main road.

"Never you mind," said Ethel. "They are a lovely couple aren't they Dick?"

"Yes, they have both seen what hate can do in the world. Now they are determined to build a life together and see what love can do." Ethel helped her husband return to his chair, and they started talking about how they met at a train station sixty years ago.


	61. Epilogue II

_This is it. I wrote this months ago not knowing if I would ever use it. I do not own the rights to BOB. Goodbye, Edie, Jo, Molly, and Katie. It has been nice writing you._

_Happy Christmas Everyone!_

"Yowza, it's your nickel," said the raspy voice with a South Philly accent.

"Bill, it's Jack. It's been an amazing night. Edie gave birth to a boy! Jack ran his hand through his hair. He was so excited.

"Well, kid that's what happens to a woman after she's been pregnant for nine goddamn months. How's she doing?"

"She's wonderful, we are calling him William Edward Henry Winters. Everyone keeps asking what we plan to call him. Edie says the way he goes after her tit, she thinks it should be Bill or Will, and I quite agree."

"Heah, heah, heah, that's a good one kid, and I am proud and honored that you would do such a thing. Who does he look like, you or Edie?"

"A little of both, he weighs eight pounds and 6 ounces, and he's very long with Edie's dark hair. His fingers are quite long, even his hands look like a boy's, and I must say his manhood is perfectly shaped."

"That is definitely important."

"Would you like to talk to Edie? She just woke up and asked me who I was talking to…it's Bill darling. Right, here you are."

"Hello girly, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been stretched as far as I could go then someone let go and snapped me back into place. Otherwise, I feel elated. He is so beautiful, Bill."

"Guess he takes aftah his mother, I wouldn't expect anything less. So, who da hell are Arthur and Henry? I am rather fond of that last one. It was my brother's name, ya know the one datt got killed in Italy just before we made the big jump."

"I thought of that," said Edie softly. "Truthfully we chose Henry to honor Jack's father, and Edward is for my grandfather and my father."

"Dose are good names darling. Ya done good sweetheart. How long was youse in labor."

"Fourteen, fricking hours," said Edie. "It may have been longer, but I am just counting from when I actually felt a real contraction and not when my water broke. Thank God, I was outside when that happened. I came in changed clothes and just walked around until the midwife arrived. Henry and Isabel are a bit put out because I used a birthing chair instead of the Somerville bed to have my son. Hey, I agreed to a home birth, but I want gravity on my side."

"I hear you kiddo. If they don't like it, let them have der own goddamn grandchildren."

"Thanks for being so understanding," laughed Edie. "Oh, you will love this. Will or Bill, I can't decide, has a reddish birthmark on his heinie that is shaped like paratrooper wings. Jack and I are at a loss to explain that one. Even the midwife noticed it." Imitating the Scottish nurse, Edie said, "Goodness gracious me. The bairn has a set of angel wings on his wee bum."

"Well, I'll be damned. I can't wait to see a picture of him sweetheart. Take a picture of his wee tush too. Hope it's as cute as his mom's!"

"Oh, Bill, I am so happy. It is a beautiful morning here. I can see the first rays of sunlight coming through the window and the beautiful green hills in the distance. Jack is here with the baby. Will, say hello to Uncle Bill." Edie placed the phone up to the baby's mouth. All Bill could hear was smacking noises.

"Sounds like he's hungry to me," said Bill.

"Well, it's hard to talk when you have your mouth full," said Jack who had taken the phone away from Edie who concentrated on nursing her son. Jack bent down and kissed the top of his wife's head and then their son's.

"Kid, you crack me up.

A week later, Bill put a photograph of Edie holding young Will on his refrigerator right beside the one of Katie with her son Lewis Winwood Winchester. Three months later, Bill would place a photograph of JoJo and her son Marcus Joseph Aralias McHenry right beside his future best friends.

Two years later, Bill received photographs of three little baby posing together. Although there names were on the back, it did not take Bill and Babe to figure long out that the first one with reddish hair was Siobhan McHenry. The littlest, dark-haired girl in the middle with her eyes wide open was Lily Winters, and the smiling, blonde curly haired baby on the end was Wren Winchester.

"Mark my word Babe, deese girls are gonna break a lot of boys' heart."

_Finite_


	62. Me Bad

It has taken me the past couple of weeks to make all the corrections, and I hope I caught everything. Thanks to all. Curahee!


	63. Chapter 63

It has come to my attention, thank you Iloveboyswhosparkle that while making corrections, I inadvertently omitted Chapter 17 in which Edie strips before Captain Winters. Mea culpa a thousand times.


	64. The Fight The Missing Chapter

_After making a silly ass of myself trying to place the chapters in the correct arrangement, apologizing for not including the chapter covering Dick and Edie's fight, I discovered that I put it in Chapter 17. Now, with the grace of God, it is in it's proper place as Chapter 15. I am going through this fanfiction to correct my grammatical errors and to get inspired to start back on my novel that I am currently working on. So, if you saw the first upload for chapter 64, please accept my humble apologies for being as previously stated, a silly ass. Best to all. _

_Anna_


End file.
